


Legend of Korra: Jingshen

by levicel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slow Burn, This is VERY long! It hits a lot of things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 181,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicel/pseuds/levicel
Summary: (An alternative Book 1)Tenzin agrees to let Korra stay and train with him in Republic City. Then it starts. The young Avatar's never been afraid of a fight, so why is she waking up with shaking hands? Was it a nightmare? A warning? Whatever it is, Korra feels like she doesn't have much time to figure it out.((Crosspost from FF.net/ I wrote this from 2012 to 2015.))
Relationships: Bolin/OC, Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. Welcome To Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> This reads like a novelization of the series at first, but it does branch off.

* * *

Tonraq greeted the Order of The White Lotus with a smile. An older man gruffly entered the small home, followed quietly by two younger soldiers of the order. It was clear that the leader was tired from his journey. Indeed, he had traveled between the two poles more times than anyone would like. A back and forth that left the superior jaded and bitter. So many children, some of which would one day be waterbenders of fantastic proportion, but none of them were the _one_.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Tonraq gestured to some stony bench covered in furs. "Senna and Korra have just gone out to get some fish for dinner."

The other man tsked, crossing his arms while his two followers eagerly took the small break. "We have several tests to see if your daughter is indeed the Avatar. We may be here quite a while and we have many more" _Avatars_ " to see. When exactly will your wife and daught-.."

A small hole erupted from the wall. "Daddy!"

Korra crawled through the fissure and ran to her father, giggling when he picked her up high in the air. Senna quickly appeared through the conventional door of the home.

"Sorry," Senna breathed. She put the heavy basket near fire pit, wiping her forehead. "Korra saw the torches on our way back and we ran to whole rest of the way here."

Mouth agape, the older man asked, "Did your daughter just earthbend?"

This was unheard of. Could it be an elaborate lie? Surely, no parent would go through that much.

Tonraq smiled. Setting Korra on her feet, he crouched down to her. "Turtle duck, these men want to know if you're the Avatar."

Her blue eyes shined; she loved this game. Getting in a fighting stance, her little brow furrowed.

Making the meanest face she could, Korra shouted, "I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!"

With a small punch, a tiny fireball burst and died in front of her hand. Next, smoothly reaching down to the ground and raising her hands, a small glob of water rose and freely dropped. Finally, her shoulder stiffened as she dug into the air, pulling up and bringing up several small rocks from the ground as well. Laughing, the little girl let them fall back down.

Senna walked over to her husband and daughter. Hugging them both, she affirmed, "Gentlemen, your search is over."

* * *

The student yelped, barely dodging a fiery kick from his relentless opponent. A fire whip followed soon after. He braced himself for the hit and prepared to counter. Next, he channeled a gust of fire in front of him, but it was briskly dispelled and parted. Through the flames, the fierce assailant pounced, knocking him down. Crouching over him, their fiery hands came closer.

"Yield," the student squeaked, inching away from the two flames still getting closer.

"Korra," Master Zalo warned. "That's quite enough."

The young Avatar stood, shaking her hair after removing her helmet. She looked back down and extended her hand, "No hard feelings, right, Luhan?"

Luhan smiled weakly accepting the help up. Standing up and panting, he assured her. "Don't worry about it. It's okay to lose to _you_. You're the Avatar. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did." He winked and then his eyes went over to the bench near the bending court.

There were five young men hunched over, obviously drained from their previous bouts with the young woman.

Korra grinned, "Maybe they'll let me take you guys all on at once."

Zalo walked over to the two students. "Luhan, you've made much more improvement in defensive maneuvers. It's a difficult feat in firebending." Luhan nodded, accepting the praise before heading to the bench with the other boys and waterbending healers standing by.

"Korra..." She smiled, waiting to hear what her Master had to say about her match. "We will have to speak later." She frowned and grumbled.

She hated that tone in his voice. It was some mix of disappointment and pride, as if he couldn't tell what to make of her. Somehow all her bending masters had found that tone somewhere during her training.

As her teacher left for the pavilion, Korra started making her way to the buffalo-yak pens near the small arena. It was time to go home. The furry behemoths snorted and whinnied as the Avatar opened the main gate. But, suddenly, loud stomps echoed through the large kennel, something big was coming, much bigger than a buffalo-yak. A white blur ambushed the young girl and she was knocked to the ground.

"I missed you too, Naga," Korra chuckled, petting her polar-bear-dog, who was mercilessly licking her face. The Avatar was freed and went to the wall to get Naga's harness.

"Let's go home, girl" Naga's ear pricked up and her head tilted in confusion.

Korra sighed, "No such luck. I'm not a _master firebender_ yet."

The young girl jumped onto Naga's back, reaching forward to pet her friend's face. The polar-bear-dog brushed against her master's hand and whined in understanding. With a flick of the bridles, they were on their way.

It wasn't a long ride home, but Korra relished every moment of it. The icy terrain surrounding them seemed to go on forever. The teen briefly forgot about the barricades somewhere just out of sight. Naga could run as fast as she could and Korra would feel the wind blow in her hair and feel free.

She was Avatar, an all-powerful spiritual being. She didn't need all this protection; she could take care of herself. She had mastered water, earth, and, _I don't care what they think_ , fire as well. Every student they threw at her never stood a chance. In a moment of stubborn pride, Korra believed she could even battle her masters and win. They were selling her short, the White Lotus and her masters always watching, doting on her, thinking she was some defenseless child. She would show them, she would...

Korra shook her head frantically, trying to shake away her anger. It was crazy talk. Would she fight her masters? Would she fight everyone? They all cared for her and taught her well. Besides, after she was officially done mastering fire, there was only one element left.

Air.

The wind still rushed past her ears as Naga continued to gallop through the snowy plain. The girl closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

She had never airbended before. No matter how hard she had tried, the wind remained free from her will. But once she mastered airbending, she would enjoy its independence. She would be a full realized Avatar and there would be no need for barricades or guards or rules. She would have no more masters to prove herself to. She would fulfill her destiny. She would travel to every city, every town, and help to bring balance to the world.

Korra smiled at that thought. She wasn't sure how to bring about balance, but she knew she could do it. She was the Avatar. Surely, it would come naturally to her. It was these walls and peering eyes that kept her from understanding how. Once she was free of them and in the open world, everything would fall into place.

Naga's pace began to slow as they neared the residential area. Huts and tents were strewn about between larger homes are of ice and rock. The polar-bear-dog maneuvered expertly through the small crowd of people. Some waved as the pair trotted by. Korra waved back and grinned. Would she even have to bring balance to the world? Looking around at her tribe, everything was peaceful as it was.

Certainly, the rest of the world couldn't be that far off. If there was a problem, it had to be small and easily fixed. Other nations shared this kind of happiness, right? She had only heard stories of the other nations from bending students talking to each other. They would talk about their homes in the fire nation and earth kingdom. Korra would listen eagerly, but she was too embarrassed to ask for more details.

They were friendly and Korra liked her fellow classmates. However, she also knew that it wasn't quite reciprocated. They liked her, sure, but they weren't her friends. They never came to her home. They never talked to her outside of the arena. They were acquaintances. Anyhow, she was the strange one, wanting to know about their home on the beaches of the fire nation. To ask about the food and smells there. To know about the people and dances there. It must be amazing in the other nations, she thought.

Naga grumpily whined when they got to the house. Korra hopped off and pet her reassuringly. "I know, girl. But you don't fit inside. You know where to go."

The teen walked into her house to find her mother busying cooking.

"Korra! Good, you're home. Could you stop by Takun's and pick up some fresh sea slug? I'm making you faaaavorite," Senna said, singing the last word.

"Mom," Korra whined, still smiling. She plopped down onto the fur covered couch. "I just got home. And why are you making Shuwai Slug? What's so special about today?" Korra pouted angrily; there was nothing special about today. She still hadn't mastered firebending. She was still just as stuck in the compound as before.

Senna stopped adding spices to the simmering pot and went over to her daughter. "I had a feeling you could use a little pick-me-up," the mother said sighing. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, rubbing her arm.

"Now, how was your firebending test?"

Korra scoffed, "Just that. Another test. And there's probably going to be another and another and another!"

Senna brought her daughter in for a hug and she returned it. Still upset, she continued. "I'm sick of training. I'm ready to be the Avatar. It's everything I'm meant to be."

Her mother kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. "Honey, you're going to be a legendary Avatar. I know it would be nice to just go to the end where everything's done, but that's not how life is. You need to crawl before you walk. And I promise that when you've reached your destination, you'll understand and appreciate your journey."

Senna released her daughter and Korra looked up to smile faintly at her mother. "Can I get kelp chips while I'm at Takun's?" Korra teased.

The older woman chuckled, "As long as you appreciate the journey there."

"Thanks, mom."

Korra headed out back into the cool breeze of the South Pole and her mother sighed happily. She imagined her daughter, now sixteen, back when she was toddler, walking with just as much determination out into the snow.

"When did my little baby girl become the Avatar?" Senna mused.

Tsssssss...

Senna hurried back over to the now boiling over pot.

* * *

"I believe that Korra has mastered firebending."

Zalo glanced across the table to gauge the reactions of his peers. He had called a meeting to discuss Korra's future. It was late in the night before they could all meet. The leader of the Order of the White Lotus seemed annoyed as always. Master Hahn, Korra's former earthbending teacher, and Katara remained stoic.

"She has displayed excellent control of the element. Her...," He paused, searching for the right words. "... _passion_ is unparalleled."

Katara and Hahn knew what Zalo truly meant. When Korra sparred, she gave it her all. She was strong, but not nearly practiced enough for a real fight. The boys and girls she had practiced with had never fought back with the same determination. None of them possessed a fraction of her prowess. All three teachers feared that should Korra meet an opponent of equal bending skill she would fall. But how long could they keep her safe in the compound? One day, she would have to venture out.

"The girl is reckless and stubborn. I can't believe that none of you have been able to put a leash on her," the White Lotus leader argued, glaring at the bender masters.

"She's not an animal," Katara countered. "She's a young woman that we've kept caged her entire life."

The Leader practically fumed at the ears. "You were Avatar Aang's wife! You know it was his dying wish that we keep the next Avatar safe!"

But I know he didn't mean for this, Katara thought.

"There's something else at hand," Hahn chimed in. "We have received a message from Tenzin. Because of his councilman duties in Republic City, he will not be able to come to the South Pole to teach Korra."

"Then she will have to wait to learn airbending," the leader said matter-of-factly. "Have her work on the Avatar spiritual connections."

The Earthbender scoffed. "We all have tried to work with her spirituality, but none of us are monks." He leaned forward, resting one arm on the table. "Besides, none of us are the Avatar. We can't very well tell her how to be one."

Katara calmly stood from her seat. "Korra must find her own path as the Avatar." She looked to Zalo, now standing as well. "If she has truly mastered firebending,..." The master firebender nodded his head in agreement. "...then we, as teachers, have done all we can."

The White Lotus leader knew what the waterbender was leading at. "Avatar Korra cannot leave this compound until she has become a fully realized Avatar. You all have seen the horrors of war. You know what can happen to her if that tide should rise again," he pleaded.

The three masters bowed their heads in thought. Certainly, they each had seen what a war torn world could hold. Katara especially knew the struggles Korra may have to face, but these were peaceful times. Korra had grown arrogant, unafraid. Katara thought of the young girl and felt a pang of guilt. It was their fault. Korra had never lost a fight and so she didn't know what came with loss. The young Avatar fought as if she had nothing to lose, but she had so much.

"Korra will stay here and work on her Avatar spiritual connection. When Tenzin is ready, he will come here and teach her airbending," the leader finished and the others reluctantly agreed.

Soon, the master benders and leader had said their goodbyes and gone their separate ways. Only Katara remained in the room, standing at the table. The waterbender had not moved since she had first stood. The old woman breathed in and out slowly, before looking down to the ground.

"Come out, Korra."

Korra's heart froze in her chest. She was in trouble now. Zalo had told her they would speak later, but she didn't hear from him after dinner. She hadn't heard from him before nightfall. She should have been patient, but she couldn't help it. She had only wanted to speak with the firebender about her test. It was an innocent enough mistake. When she heard the other voices, she decided to hide and listen to the rest. They were only taking about _her life_ anyway. It couldn't be anything she couldn't handle, right?

"Master Katara." The young Avatar bowed, her head hung in shame.

Katara beamed a maternal smile at the young girl. "Korra..." Her old eyes looked over the girl before her. Korra was strong, both physically and mentally. Her bold arms and quick wit were testament to that. She had grown into a beautiful, capable young woman before her eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said? That I should find my own path?" Her blue eyes still glued to her shoes. She had heard the hesitancy in their voices. None of her masters were ready to let her go on her own. She would prove them wrong. She was ready. She would show them they didn't have to worry.

"I did."

The young woman looked up with resolve. "Then I know what I have to do."

Katara watched her leave with an anxious smile. She knew this was for the best. She thought back to when her children were small. She had tried so hard to protect them, to hold them up, but they still fell, but, more importantly, they still got back up. The world may knock Korra down, but she had faith that the young Avatar would rise to the challenge.

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye between Korra and her parents.

"We'll always be proud of you, turtle duck," Tonraq held his daughter close.

"We both love you so much, Korra," Senna joined in, kissing the avatar's cheek. The embrace ended and Korra sniffed, wiping her face.

"I love you both too. I'll miss you." The young woman jumped onto Naga's back and then with a final wave, the two were off. Her parents waved, calling after her.

"Take care of yourself out there!"

"Be careful, honey!"

It was the middle of the night and the wind was particularly cold and biting. After the Avatar tunneled under the wall, the pair was free to run to the port. Korra held tightly onto the bridles. She was terrified. For so long she had dreamed of seeing other places, but now she was doing it. Now, she wasn't so sure, but the unforgiving wind was pushing her on. She made the decision to start and it was time to finish.

The port was quiet and empty. Korra hopped down and put a finger to her lips before signaling Naga to stay. She tiptoed over to the large barge ship and leapt onto the deck. Passing under a window, she heard voices.

"...-one be out there?" one man questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not one of these water tribe otter-penguins! It's freezing out there. Tell me who's gonna be out there tonight?" the other countered.

The first man seemed to agree, groaning "Fine, it's on you then." before they continued a conversation about something or other, Korra had stopped paying attention. She continued her way to the cargo bay door. Pulling the heavy lever down, the door started to rise.

"Next stop, Republic City." A short whistle to Naga and the two ran inside, glad to be out of the cold and on their way.

* * *

"You're going back to the South Pole," Tenzin said sternly, leading Korra out of the police station.

"You have to teach me airbending and you can't leave Republic City. I made it easier. I came to you!" the Avatar argued to the airbender's back.

He stopped, turning to face her, his annoyance evident on his face. "What you've done is break the law and cause thousands of yuans worth of damage. Your first lesson for airbending shall be patience."

The air billowed under his cloak as he turned, the wind nipped at Korra's shins. Tenzin started walking again, but the young woman lagged behind, looking guiltily at the ground. "And you will wait for me at the South Pole," he concluded shortly.

Korra followed her new teacher once more. They headed through the crowds of people outside the station to a large open area. It was a corral for the city's many mounts. As Tenzin began to climb onto Oogi's back, the Avatar paused. "Wait. Where's Naga?" Her voice full of concern for her friend.

"Your polar-bear-dog is already on Air Temple Island. I assure you she is safe."

The young woman climbed onto the sky bison awkwardly. She had never seen a sky bison in person before. He made Naga look like a little pup. She had to admit, it was exciting flying for the first time. Korra looked over the edge of Oogi's saddle, gazing down at the busy city below them.

"So...," she started nervously. "Does us going to Air Temple Island mean you've had a change of heart?" Korra smiled weakly, hoping. She glanced over to Tenzin who was sitting cross-legged and straight-backed on Oogi's head.

"It means that the next ship to the South Pole does not leave until tomorrow morning. You will be spending the night there before going home," he said, not bothering to turn to face her.

Korra crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back over the edge, trying to memorize the city below them. She didn't care that she had gotten in trouble. She had helped that shopkeeper. Those bending thugs didn't know what hit them. Admittedly, she could have been more careful about **not** earthbending said thugs into the surrounding buildings. But she had been caught up in the heat of the moment. There wasn't exactly a guide to being the Avatar. She saw bad guys. She kicked their butt. It all helped maintain the balance, right?

_"Korra must find her own path as the Avatar."_

Master Katara...

She believed that Korra would know the right path to take as the Avatar. She had let her leave the compound. She had basically given her permission! The master waterbender believed in her. She had helped Avatar Aang. She knew better than anyone; she had to be right.

"Hiding me away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I have to find my own path," Korra said to the wind, sitting bracing herself on the brim of Oogi's saddle. "Katara believes that."

Tenzin's jaw tightened. How dare she bring his mother into this? His mother had not given this teenager permission to run amok in the city.

"I've seen a lot of the city today, Tenzin. I understand why you can't leave. Republic City does need you." She turned to look defiantly at his back. "But it needs me too," she finished sharply.

Tenzin sighed, unable to find the right words as they landed on the island. Pema and the children ran up to greet them. "We'll discuss this later," the older man said, causing Korra to scowl.

"Avatar Korra! Avatar Korra!" one of the girls exclaimed, waving and jumping up and down as the young woman slid down Oogi's tail. Her scowl quickly became a grin.

"Hello," she said with a laugh and a wave.

The little girl ran up to Korra, jumping and airbending all around her. "Is it true you blew up a record store? Did you beat up all the triads? I heard one was twice your height! Oh! I like your armband! Does everyone in your tribe wear an armband? And why is your hair like that? I remember Grandma wears two loopies. Why don't you wear your hair like-"

"Ikki, please," Tenzin calmly called out to his daughter. He put his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Allow me to introduce you to my family. You've already met my youngest daughter, Ikki."

Ikki remained quiet, but bounced on her toes as she waved.

"This is my eldest, Jinorra."

Jinorra bowed. "It's an honor to meet you." Korra raised her eyebrows; Jinorra seemed quite serious for her age.

"My youngest, Meelo."

Meelo beamed at the young Avatar, "HI!", extending his hand before realizing his nose was runny. He wiped his nose before quickly offering his hand again. Korra opted to wave politely back.

"And my wife, Pema."

Pema hobbled over, holding her pregnant belly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Korra." She hugged the young woman and Korra smiled. It was the first warm greeting she'd had in Republic City.

"What's that?" Ikki pointed off to the white blur heading Korra's way.

Suddenly the two hugging were covered in saliva. Korra couldn't help but laugh at Pema's face as she wiped the polar-bear-dog's spit away.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Naga."

The airbender children all took turns climbing onto the artic beast. Even Jinorra couldn't hide her interest in the exotic animal. Naga liked the attention, wagging her tail excitedly.

Pema smiled up at her husband, "She's great with the kids." Tenzin nodded in agreement, absentmindedly.

The older woman knew something was on her husband's mind. She knew that Korra had run away to see him and caused quite a commotion today. She hooked her arm with her husband's and reached up with the other to rub his shoulder reassuringly. No matter what he decided, she'd support him.

Tenzin looked down tenderly at the woman by his side before looking across Yue Bay to the statue of his father, Avatar Aang.

_"I have to find my own path."_

_"Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."_

Tenzin's brow furrowed in thought. Korra was Avatar. It did the world no good to have her locked away. On one hand, she was brash and arrogant with her bending ability. But on the other hand, there was only one way she could learn. Experience.

Meelo sat on Naga's head, grabbing her ears and calling "Yip yip!". Korra giggled and pulled the boy away, placing him in front of her on the animal's back. The two girls cheered behind the Avatar as the beast reared up on her hind legs playfully. All of them were piled on top of the polar-bear-dog's back, giggling and smiling.

And Tenzin thought, she really is great with the kids.

* * *

The morning would come too quickly for Korra. Dinner with the airbending family had been wonderful. Tenzin may have tried to pretend he didn't enjoy the water tribe girl's presence, but even he cracked a smile during the meal. Afterwards, the girls had pleaded with their mother to have a slumber party with the Avatar.

"It's like having an awesome, older sister!" Ikki argued, to which Jinorra took some offense.

"I don't knoooow," Pema said uneasily, passing an already knocked out Meelo to her husband.

"Isn't a bit late to have a sleep-over?" Tenzin posed before taking his son to bed.

"Noooooo!" Ikki begged.

"Please, mom? We'll get plenty of rest, I promise," Jinorra offered hopefully.

"Wellllll." Pema locked eyes with Korra. The Avatar looked back expectantly. She was an only child. It was nice to have pretend little sisters. "As long as Korra says it's ok."

"Woo hoo!" Korra cheered and the girls joined suit.

They had stayed up most of the night. When Korra showed the pair her water, earth, and fire bending, they had been fascinated. Ikki asked her so many questions about what it was like bending the three elements. The Avatar tried to keep up and answered as many as she could.

Jinorra asked her to show them her airbending next. Korra was almost embarrassed to say she couldn't. These girls were looking at her as if she was the coolest thing in entire world. And then she admitted she couldn't even conjure a little puff of air.

"I'll teach you! I'll teach you!" Ikki exclaimed before airbending herself up to the ceiling and swirling back down. "Me too!" Jinorra joined in.

Korra's cheeks hurt, she was smiling so wide.

The elder sister took the Avatar's hand, leading her to stand up. "We'll teach you some right now," Jinorra insisted.

The elder stood to the young woman's left side and took a stance which Korra mimicked. Ikki settled down and positioned herself on the Avatar's right.

"We can start really slow."

The three, led by Jinorra, started a small airbending exercise. Their hands swept in slow, circular motions as if pulling the wind to their body before expelling it. Korra knew she wasn't going to learn airbending tonight. She knew these girls were still learning it themselves. But they were so happy to help her.

Korra sighed, standing next to Naga on the dock of Air Temple Island. She'd miss them. Her blue eyes ventured up to the sky. The sun was high in the clouds. Soon, the boat back to the South Pole would be there.

"Korra!" Ikki sailed down on her glider, followed by Jinorra and Meelo.

"You can't stay with us, Korra?" Jinorra asked, sadly.

The teen knelt down to the kid's level. "Sorry, guys. I've got to go home." Korra couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She opened her arms to hug the three.

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Ikki hugged Korra tighter.

"I didn't get to see you bend!" Meelo complained.

Korra let out a small laugh as she let the kids go and stood. "Maybe next time, champ." She stomped onto the ground, forcing the earth underneath the small boy to pop him up a foot into the air. The girls clapped as Meelo airbended down slowly, an enormous grin on his face.

"Korra, wait," Tenzin suddenly called. The teen raised a confused eyebrow at the man walking before her.

"I've thought a lot about what you said. I believed my duty was to carry on my father's legacy by staying here and maintaining peace in Republic City. But… you are my father's greatest legacy. I would be..." He paused in hesitation, taking a deep breath.

Korra held her breath, her eyes wide.

"... honored if you would stay here and allow me to teach you airbending."

"Yes! THANK YOU! You're the best!" Korra rejoiced, scooping up the cheering airbending children and next Tenzin. Naga cuddled her head into the group hug, wagging her tail.

Tenzin readjusted his cloak and brushed his shoulders off once released. He cleared his throat before announcing, "Your training will start at dawn tomorrow. I shall have to inform the Order of your new arrangements."

Korra rolled her eyes at the mention of her old guards. She hadn't missed them.

"I'm sure they'll want to send a few groups here. Now that this will be your new home," the monk finished, his back already turned away as he headed back for the main building.

Great, the Avatar thought. Just when I thought I got rid of those guys. Meelo, pulling on the fur wrap at her waist, distracted her from her thoughts.

"You can show me MORE bending now!" He stated, somewhat demandingly. He pulled at Korra's wrap more, urging her to shoot him into the air again.

"We can have sleep-overs EVERY night!" Ikki clapped excitedly at that thought.

"Korra, you're gonna be an airbender. Just like us!" Jinorra bubbled.

"Yeah," the young Avatar looked back up into the sky, closing her eyes and smiling crookedly. The breeze off of the ocean caressed her face. "I am, aren't I?"


	2. A Leaf In The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, long chapter, but here is where it really starts to deviate! :D

Korra fidgeted nervously in her airbending outfit. She felt out of place. How could a change of clothes help her airbend? She felt uncomfortable and awkward. It wasn't even a fighting uniform. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She rolled up the sleeves of the top until her tribal armband was in view.

"Eh, a little better," she remarked to herself.

The Avatar had woken up early before the sun had had a chance to rise, but she couldn't get back to sleep. Today was the day. Her first day of airbending. Ever. She thought about what it feel like to finally airbend. Well, she'd wear this silly get-up everyday, if it meant she would finally airbend.

Cringing at her reflection, she took that sentiment back. Well, she would be very thankful to the outfit for helping her in her journey. Yes, that was better. Silent thanks, in bottom of a closet somewhere.

The sun began to peak through the window of her bedroom.

"Alright, let's do this." Korra bid her reflection farewell before hastily leaving the room.

"Korra!" Tenzin moved back from the open doorway. She had almost walked right into him as he waited to knock on her door.

"Sorry, Tenzin," she quickly apologized, rubbing her arm anxiously.

"It's alright. I hadn't expected you to be awake and..." He noticed her already wearing her traditional air nomad clothing. "...ready," he finished with a small pleased smile. She _was_ taking his teachings seriously.

"Let us begin," the monk said, gesturing for Korra to follow. He was again surprised to find her following him quite closely.

"So my mother has informed me that you have never been able to airbend." He hadn't said it as a question, but he waited for Korra to explain further.

The young woman stopped walking and sighed heavily. "Yeah, but I don't know why." She threw her arms out in frustration. "The other elements came so easily to me. But every. Single. Time I try to airbend?" The Avatar crossed her arms angrily and blew a raspberry. Her eyebrows stitched together bitterly.

"That's perfectly alright," Tenzin empathized, touching Korra's shoulder, noticing her rolled up sleeves. As he began to unroll them, he continued, "You just need to be patient. Often the element most difficult for the Avatar to master is the element most opposite to the Avatar's personality."

Korra's expression softened slightly and the airbender carried on to their destination.

The young woman looked down solemnly as they walked up the stairs. "I'm the most opposite of an airbender you can get," she sulked.

"Remember. Patience." Tenzin lightly touched her shoulder again. Korra looked around noticing, Jinorra, Ikki, and Meelo waited for them. Jeez, how early did they all wake up? "Now, let's begin your first airbending lesson."

Ikki bounced with excitement when Korra neared them. The teen looked with confusion at the arrangement of plaques in front of her.

"What _is_ that thing?" she questioned.

"An ancient training tool that utilizes the fundamentals of airbending. Jinorra, if you'd like to explain." He knew his daughters especially had wanted to help Korra learn airbending.

His eldest nodded her head seriously, explaining, "The goal is make your way through the gates and make to it the other side without touching them."

Easy enough, Korra thought to herself with a smirk.

Tenzin inhaled and then, with a push of his hands, a gust of wind caused the gates to spin frantically. There was no way anyone could do that! There was barely room between them when they had been still. Now, the space to pass through existed only for the blink of an eye.

Tenzin picked up a leaf from the ground, holding it up high before releasing it into the wind.

"The key is to be like the leaf," he explained serenely. Korra watch the small green fleck, weave through the first two gates.

"Flow with the movements of the gates," the monk continued. The Avatar saw the leaf emerge unharmed on the other side.

"Watch me, Korra," Jinorra smiled at her before running into the chaotic puzzle of swirling walls.

Korra winced, fearing for the little girl, but watched in amazement as she easily weaved through.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. You must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice. And through that, find the path of least resistance." Tenzin explained as Jinorra too emerge unscathed on the other side of the platform.

"Okay, let's do this." Korra narrowed her eyes at the swirling mess before her. She began to run forward. She was gonna make it through those gates. She was gonna...

"AH!" she cried as the first gate flung her into another. She quickly changed her footing, searching for balance, but it was too late. The cruel walls spun into her and threw her out of the circle. She fell out onto the ground and glared at the contraption.

Tenzin was about to instruct Korra further when she got up and charged the artifact once more. Before he could stop her, the young Avatar was already being tossed around inside the mass of vortexes.

"UGH!" Korra knocked into another gate.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinorra called out.

"AH! UH AGH!" Tenzin winced as the teen was battered between two spinning plaques like a game of catch.

"Dance like wind, Korra!" Ikki yelled cheerfully.

"BE THE LEAF!" Meelo screamed, swishing his arms back and forth.

But Korra was already falling back out of the gates. Tenzin pitied the poor girl. The spirits hadn't even allowed her to pop out on the opposite side. She was right back where she started.

The Avatar stood up shakily. She took a step forward to try again, but Tenzin grabbed her shoulder.

"Let's... take a break... for today," the monk suggested.

When Tenzin released her shoulder, her legs wobbled beneath her. Her head was spinning still. Yeah, a break sounded good.

* * *

Naga lay on the ground near the pagoda, watching her friend pace back and forth in the setting sun.

"I thought today was the day, Naga," Korra fumed. "I thought today I was going to airbend."

The Avatar stopped midstep and turned quickly to the polar-bear-dog. "But you know what happened?"

Naga lifted her head in question, her ears pricking up.

"I got beat up by a bunch of twirling pieces of wood!" she thundered. The teen then went back to pacing, gesticulating as she ranted. Her companion lowered her head again, her eyes following Korra left to right, right to left.

"I saw Jinorra do it and said to myself 'Korra, you are going to make it through those gates today, no matter what.' So I ran in...," the young woman threw her arms to her left. "... and got spit back out." And threw her arms to her right.

She then went to throw her hands up defensively, saying tensely, "But that's okay. I got up and tried again. I _really_ focused and I _really_ tried. But you what know happened?"

Korra stopped, turning to Naga again. Again, the artic giant raised her head to listen carefully.

"I got beat up again!" Naga noticed a dent in the ground where her friend had stomped. Korra, oblivious, continued her rant.

"And I hear Jinorra yell not to force it. So I think 'okay, I'm gonna go with the flow.' I'm just gonna let go." Korra stops pacing and kneels in front of the polar-bear-dog, reaching to hold Naga's head.

The teen leans in close, her nose touching the animal's wet snout. "And do you know what happened?" She asked the tension in her voice at its peak. Naga whined questioningly.

Korra fell back to sit on her butt in front of the animal. "I got tossed around like a volleyball and spit right back out," she agonized, defeated. The teen crossed her legs, propping her head up with one arm. "I can't even master the _fundamentals_ of airbending and walk through a few measly gates," she grumbled to the earth beneath her.

Naga leaned forward and licked Korra's face.

Wiping her cheek, the young woman couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.

She reached over to hug Naga around the neck. "Thanks, girl."

Korra stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "You're right. No use moping around. How about a late stroll through the park?"

Naga bolted upright in an instant, a strong wind created by her wagging tail.

Korra chuckled, "Ok, you liked the park. I'll keep that in mind." She pet the giant's neck and back, trying to calm her down.

"I'll go get your harness." Korra gave the polar-bear-dog one last scruff on the head before heading inside.

Tenzin was drinking tea in the pagoda, when he saw Korra walk past, whistling. It was nice to see her in better spirits. He didn't think to say anything until he saw her pass the door way again with her arms full with her pet's harness.

"Korra, will you come in here, please?" Tenzin beckoned.

The young Avatar popped her head into the doorway. "What's up, Tenzin?"

"Please, sit," he offered calmly, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Korra surveyed the room, noticing all the air acolytes drinking tea and eating in peace. She plopped the large harness down on the table with a thud, Tenzin cringed inwardly.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Korra sat down at the table, fidgeting with her hands anxiously. Why did she feel like she was in trouble?

"Where are you going?" Tenzin eyed the harness that taking up most of the table.

"Oh!" Korra was visibly relieved and answered, "Naga and I are going to go visit the park and-"

"You cannot leave the island," the monk interrupted before sipping his tea.

Her face dropped. "If this is about the fight, I promised it wouldn't happen again. I swear I just want to-" Korra started to argue but Tenzin raised his hand, signaling her to be quiet. She threw her arms on the table, propping her head in her hand and glared, but she obeyed his request.

"Korra, I believe that to learn airbending, you need a calm environment, free from distraction." He looked up at Korra's face twisted into a scowl.

"Please," he entreated, reaching over to squeeze her hand for a moment. "Respect this wish and trust that I may know better." Be patient, he thought. It was only her first day. It was natural to struggle.

Korra sighed, "Okay, you're the master." Tenzin smiled weakly at her and Korra feigned one back, before grabbing the harness off the table and leaving.

The airbender frowned a bit. She had been smiling and whistling before he interrupted her. If he known she'd want to leave the island so soon, he would've told her last night, before she could have made these plans in her head. She had lived on the compound almost her entire life and never left. Now, on only the second day, she was ready for another adventure in the city?

And if she did leave the island and did get into more trouble...

Lin Beifong was not someone to be toyed with, he knew. His childhood friend had grown up to become the chief of police, just like her mother. She was an incredibly powerful metal bender. Lin held the law in high regard and felt disrespected by Korra's actions. If the Avatar should do something to cross the metalbender again, there wasn't anything Tenzin could do.

He sighed before taking the last sip of his tea. The airbender knew that allowing Korra into his home would change his life dramatically. He had just hoped she was not as "determined" as his mother warned. She had nearly knocked herself out earlier! How could anyone be that stubborn? He hadn't been lying outside the police station. Korra's first lesson for airbending would be patience.

* * *

Korra looked out her window at the city she was forbidden see. A grimace formed on her face. It looked so much prettier at night. All the lights from all the buildings shone like stars.

"Wow, to think we're right across the bay from the Pro-bending Arena," a strange voice marveled below.

The Avatar moved her gaze to the ground below her window. There were three White Lotus soldiers, holding what looked like trunks of their belongings. One had stopped to sit on their trunk and look out across the bay.

"You actually like that trash?" a man's voice said. He sounded like was in his fifties or sixties.

"It's not trash! The things pro-benders could do would blow you out of the water, old man," teased the first voice, one of a much younger man.

"I love pro-bending," the third finally spoke up and sounded like a young girl.

The older man scoffed at the other two and took his trunk inside.

"Have you ever been to an actual match?" the man asked.

Korra listened intently. Probending? She had heard very little of it in the South Pole. It had always sounded exciting to her. Three benders, one of each element. Two teams dueling it out. She looked out across the bay. It had always seemed so far away back home. Now the Pro-bending Arena was right next door. It was huge and looked like it was made of pure light. She wondered if there was a match tonight.

"Of course! I've seen tons of matches!" the girl sat next to the other soldier on his trunk, setting hers to the side. She sighed, kicking the dirt around her feet.

"I wish I could see the match tomorrow," the woman confessed. She looked towards the man beside her, finishing, "The Fire Ferrets are up against the Golden Temple Tigerdillos."

The man whistled. "Oh boy, that's some tough competition. I heard about the Fire Ferret bending brothers though. The firebender one is a serious contender."

"You don't have to tell me! I've seen them in action. I saw Mako knock all the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps out of the rink with one hit," the woman held up her finger to illustrate her point.

Huh, Korra thought to herself. That Mako guy sounds like one exceptional firebender. I wonder what the other brother's name is.

"I wonder what he bends," the Avatar muttered aloud.

"Who bends?" a whisper asked behind her.

"AH!" Korra screamed, startled, alerting the White Lotus below her and nearly falling out of the window. Naga stood up, ready to attack whatever was hurting her master. Korra pet the polar bear-dog, settling her down. "Sorry, girl." She turned to face the intruder. "Ikki, you scared me half to death."

"Wonder what who bends, Korra?" Ikki asked again, unfazed and ever curious.

"What?" Korra had to think for a moment. "Oh, I was thinking out loud. I was wondering about what element this athlete bends. What brings you here so late?" The young woman eyed the airbender girl suspiciously.

"Jinorra and I wanted to have another sleep-over!" The little girl revealed a pillow and blanket in her hands. Jinorra came sneaking into the room next. No wonder Korra hadn't noticed the younger come in.

"Shh, Ikki. Mom and Dad told us not to bother Korra," the eldest airbender hushed her sister.

"So, it's a secret sleep-over, is it?" Korra smirked, raising an eyebrow. She was rubbing off on his daughters already. Tenzin was going to kill her. But if she wasn't allowed to leave the island, she had to past the time somehow.

The three girls cuddled next to Naga on the floor, their pillows strewn about. Jinorra was telling Korra about all the adventures she had read about Avatar Aang. Ikki followed along, chiming in when a detail she loved popped up. The two airbenders didn't last very long. Ikki had fallen asleep before Aang had reached the North Pole. And Jinorra fell asleep mid-sentence, talking about how her grandmother, Katara, had to fight in order to learn waterbending.

Korra had politely listened to Jinorra's retelling of Aang's life, but she had already heard it all before. She read every story, heard every tale. The teen had been trained by Katara herself. She knew a lot about her past life. For never being able to talk to him, that is.

She sighed looking back over to the Probending Arena. It was dark now, everything closed for the night. Maybe she could convince Tenzin that pro-bending would help her airbending. She had never seen a real probending match. There was one tomorrow night. Korra frowned. She doubted he would go for it.

The Avatar snuggled into her pillow, yawning. Tomorrow was another day of airbending training. She had to be ready and well rested. Closing her eyes, Korra drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was a haze surrounding her as she walked. She had been here before. She was looking for someone or...someone was looking for her. She couldn't remember.

"Korra," a familiar voice called out to her.

She turned around to see a being of light become engulfed by a tree. Its branches twisted around the spirit, binding and hurting it, until every bit of light was hidden. When she reached for the tree, she was pulled away, the haze surrounding her again.

"My child..." a different, cold voice reached out for her now. Darkness enveloped her and she was blinded by rage. She stood among flames, covered in blood. She looked down at the bodies at her feet, at... her own body, lifeless on the floor.

"Korra," the familiar voice called out again. "It won't be enough," it warned.

* * *

Korra sat up in bed, sweating, her heart pounding. Was it a nightmare? She held her head in her hands. She couldn't remember. She looked on the floor for the girls, but they were gone. They must have snuck back to their rooms before their parents woke up. Naga was sleeping peacefully.

Well, it couldn't have been that bad of a nightmare. Her tossing and turning would've worried the beast.

She yawned, "Time to get ready."

The Avatar stretched her arms high above her head and changed into her airbending clothes. She yawned again. Man, I feel like I didn't sleep at all, Korra thought.

The Avatar couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her chest. It was something from her dream that was bothering her. She waved her head and shook her arms out. Forget about it, she thought. She had to get through those gates today.

"You're gonna be the leaf." She stated to her reflection, swirling her arms through the air slowly. That looked silly. Being the leaf looked silly.

She sighed, her shoulders fell dejectedly. Well, it was time to get beat up by spinning walls.

* * *

"AUGH!" Korra barked out as the plaques began their painful work.

"Find the path of least resistance, Korra."

Her blood was boiling. She was tired and cranky and the monk remained stoic and calm while she got her butt handed to her by inanimate objects.

Korra didn't see any damn path. Just as she switched her footing and moved through two gates unharmed, BAM another one hit her. "UH!" she grunted out. The young woman was thrown out of the side of the puzzle this time. She managed to land on her feet, somewhat keeping her balance.

Korra walked over to her master. Tenzin could see the girl was on edge.

"You've made some progress today," he offered genuinely with a small smile.

"I just got tossed back and forth for your pleasure," she snapped bitterly.

The monk straightened his back, he did not like her tone. "None of this is for me," he informed her sharply. The young Avatar's body language backed down, but she was still upset.

At her response, Tenzin eased again. "I see that you were working a path through the gates. But understand that that was one of many. To master this puzzle, you must find the path of least resistance." He turned to the contraption, gesturing with his hands.

Korra rolled her eyes, scowling behind him. She was sick of hearing him say that. "Find the path of least resistance," she mocked his voice in her head. He turned to face her again and she relaxed her features quickly.

"While it may not be the easiest path to find, it will be the easiest and safest way through the gates." He finished, watching Korra bow her head slightly.

"Yes, Master Tenzin," she said formally. The young woman was so sure of her bending abilities. It must have been hard on her to admit defeat, Tenzin thought.

"Follow me. Meelo and the girls would like to meditate with you," the monk informed the Avatar. Korra looked up with a weak smile. The kids still wanted to help her.

She had briefly wondered why they weren't there today when she realized that her training began at dawn. Dawn. The kids probably slept in today. It was a nice gesture that they had even been there yesterday.

As Korra and the master airbender made their way up to the meditation pagoda, the young woman thought about the night before. The bright lights of the city. The Arena right across the bay...

"I know you said I can't leave the island..." Korra began, drawing out the silence.

"I did." Tenzin said crisply. What was she getting at?

"Buuut," the young woman drawled. The monk shut his eyes. Here it comes, he thought.

"No but, Korra," he interrupted her before she could say whatever plan she had. No matter what it was, he would say no anyway. It was cruel to let her plead her case, when the answer was and always would be no. Korra pouted as he spoke. "You don't need any distractions right now. You've just begun to make some progress."

"Exactly!" Korra declared. She wasn't giving him a chance to interrupt her again, she blurted out quickly, "I've made some progress! All the more reason to reward my hard work with a pro-bending match."

Pro-bending match? Where in the world had she gotten that idea?

"That 'sport' is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending. You're not here to watch that drivel," he said sternly.

"Bu-..."

"No." Korra glowered at his interruption. He hadn't even given it any thought!

"You are to focus on your airbending, _free_ from distraction." He watched her scowl and then sigh.

"Yeah, whatever you say. You're the master," she said listlessly. "Lead the way." She gestured from him to continue walking. Out of the two of them, he was the airbending master. She just had to listen.

As they neared the small pagoda, Korra had to enjoy the view around her. The tiny building sat atop a steep hill overlooking the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore far below them. This was a beautiful and peaceful place alright.

The three airbending children were already waiting there. Jinorra was sitting in her meditation pose already. Ikki was showing Meelo how to sit correctly before seeing Korra and waving exuberantly.

Korra waved back, walking up to the girl and taking a seat next to her. Tenzin smiled at his children, taking a seat in front of the four. Without a word, he sat in a meditation pose and closed his eyes.

The Avatar had expected some instruction. She swiveled her head to her left. Jinorra, Meelo, and Ikki were all peacefully sitting, mimicking their father silently. Looking back to Tenzin, he remained still, breathing evenly. He obviously wasn't going to start instructing her. She thought about breaking the silence, but thought better of it. The teen took a deep breath in and released it slowly, copying their pose and closing her eyes. And she waited.

She tried to focus on her breathing. Slow, she thought. In. She felt her chest rise with her breath. Out. She relaxed her body. She peeked her right eye open to see if Tenzin had changed his position any. He hadn't.

Okay, Korra, she thought to herself. Just relax.

She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen or what she was exactly trying to accomplish for that matter. The Avatar remained cross-legged on the floor, her hands in loose fists held in front of her stomach. The ocean breeze moved her hair and it tickled her cheek. Now, her face itched.

Don't think about that! She mentally chastised herself. Her cheek quivered. She just wanted to rub or scratch her face.

Distressed, she shuffled her knees slightly. Okay, her cheek was only getting itchier. Stop it! She yelled at herself again. There was no way it could be that itchy. If she just sat here a bit longer, it would go away... It would go away... It would...

"Argh," Korra groaned, opening her eyes and rubbing her cheek. She looked at the airbenders all sitting quietly.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Korra said gruffly.

Tenzin opened his eyes briefly to look at his pupil. "There's nothing to do," he said, letting his eyes relax shut.

The monk breathed in smoothly, continuing, "Let your mind and your spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom."

Korra snorted and Tenzin open his eyes to glare at her, questioning her, "Is something funny?"

The teen moved her legs to her side and propped her elbow on one knee. "Oh, just you telling me to embrace freedom when I can't even leave the island," she answered bitterly.

"Korra, please," the monk said shortly. They were not going to have another argument about that. "Just try to sit and relax."

The young Avatar looked out at the sea, the waves still crashing. She sighed, her brow furrowed in annoyance, "None of this airbender stuff makes any sense to me."

Tenzin softened. "I know you're frustrated right now, but these teachings will sink in over time," he assured her, reestablishing his pose.

"Then one day, they'll just click," he concluded, his eyes closed.

Korra hoped he was right as she settled back into her cross-legged stance.

Okay, relax, she told herself. It's all going to click.

The teen calmed her breathing and relaxed her body. She decided to focus on the sound of the ocean. The push and pull of the waves would become her breath. In and out, like the tides.

Then, she thought about the water itself. How far the ocean reached. It reached all the way to the South Pole, to her parents. She already missed them. They were so far away now. And..., she thought.

Other things were so very close...

The Arena was right across the bay. She didn't even need a ferry. She could earthbend down the side of the island, ditch any White Lotus, waterbend across the bay, sneak in the Arena and see her first pro-bending match!

This meditation stuff wasn't going to be enough. She needed to see probending in action.

"Yea, it's not sinking in yet." Korra stood defiantly before her master and then turned on her heels.

Tenzin sighed, watching her leave. She was far too impatient. The teen was restless and stubborn. He just didn't know what to do with her.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with her, Pema!" Tenzin confessed, exasperated.

The family was gathered for dinner, but Korra had remained in her room. Pema smiled sympathetically. "She's just a teenage girl. You need to give her some space."

Tenzin looked to his daughter, Jinorra who was silently reading. She was always so well behaved.

"Promise me in your teenage years, you will not be anything like this," he beseeched his daughter.

Jinorra did not look away from her book, but answered solemnly, "I promise nothing,"

Pema smiled at her husband's dismay. Their daughter was only teasing.

The mother was looking over her family lovingly when a thought came to her.

Maybe Korra was so frustrated with her own progress because she was surrounded by accomplished airbenders. Her kids had practically been blowing air in her face since they were born, she thought with a bit a frustration herself. Airbending was very demanding of Korra and it came so easy to the others.

The woman sat pensive, thinking about what Tenzin had told her of Korra's training.

_"None of this airbender stuff makes any sense to me."_

_"I'm the most opposite of an airbender you can get."_

"Hmm," Pema wondered. Maybe there was something she could do to both help Korra understand airbending and ease her husband's mind. She rubbed her pregnant belly, wrapped up in thought.

Tenzin's hand joined hers on her stomach. "What's on your mind, my love?" He looked up at her affectionately.

Pema picked up her husband's hand, kissing it softly before setting it back down. "Nothing. Just that I'm almost as big as the island," she joked. She already had something in mind for the Avatar and the master airbender. It would, however, take some planning and she loved surprising him anyway.

"You're more beautiful than ever," he assured her, holding her hand over her bulging belly. How he could still make her blush, she would never know. He cradled his wife's face in his hands before leaning in to kiss her.

"Ewwww," Meelo complained, shielding his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's romantic!" Ikki defended.

Jinorra smiled behind her book.

* * *

"Well, that was easy," Korra thought aloud, waterbending the excess water out of her clothes. The sun had set and everything went exactly as she had planned. She walked through the Arena, looking for the main court. She walked past an opened doorway and her mouth exploded into a smile.

"Wow," she marveled, stepping into the gym. It must be where the teams trained. This night had already paid off and she hadn't even found the court yet.

"What are you doing here?" A white haired man stepped out into the gym, obviously upset by her unwelcome presence.

"Me?" Korra started nervously. QUICK! Think! "I was just... looking for the bathroom and-"

The old man waved his hand in front of his face, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Uh uh, not the old I-had-to-pee line. I'm sick of you kids sneaking in here. I'm taking you to security!"

The old man reached for Korra's arm and she backed away. Oh no, she couldn't get caught. What if they called Tenzin? What if they called the police? This night was no longer going as planned. "Wait..." she pleaded.

"THERE you are!" a young man called out to her. He made his way over. "I have been looking for you everywhere," he finished with a wink, his green eyes shining at her.

"You know this girl?" the white haired man eyed the young man suspiciously.

"Yeah, don't worry, Toza. She's with me." The young man put his arm around Korra's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're friends," she clarified, slinking out from under his arm.

"Yes! Friends. I didn't mean to imply..." he started awkwardly. He hunched over slightly, embarrassed.

Toza rolled his eyes, turning away in a huff. "Ah, just get out of here."

With a newfound suaveness, he bowed, "Right this way, my lady." The young man flashed his green eyes and a smile at the Avatar as he extended his arm chivalrously.

Korra curtsied slightly, "Thank you, good sir." She hooked her arm with his and leaned in to whisper, "Seriously, thank you."

He started leading her through the maze of hallways. When they were a good distance away from the gym, he introduced himself. "The name's Bolin, by the way."

"Korra." she said, still in awe of the building they were in.

"So...where are you from?" Bolin asked smoothly, only to hit his forehead with his hand, in embarrassment. Like he had to ask. Look at her! She's obviously from one of the water tribes. Take your pick! There's a 50/50 chance, you'd be right.

Korra was too wrapped up in the building to notice Bolin's argument with himself. She looked up at all the banners from the champion teams over the years. "The South Pole," she answered, not looking away from the wall.

"You're a... big probending fan?" He asked, his eyes following her gaze to the hanging banners.

Korra looked back at him, slightly embarrassed. She could tell by his uniform that he was probably a probender. "Actually... I've never even seen a probending match before," she confessed. Bolin's grin took up his entire face. They stopped walking.

"Well, you're in for a treat," he started smugly, "because I've got tickets to the best seats in the house."

"WHAT?" Now Korra had a smile taking over her face.

"Yep, there's no better way to see your first match."

"Bolin, you are the most amazing person ever!" The Avatar practically squealed. She hugged Bolin so tight.

The young man laughed at her excitement and blushed a bit at the exaggerated compliment. This girl was awesome. He knew he had just met her. But he also knew she was awesome. And whoa, he thought as she hugged him, very strong.

She put him down and he cleared his throat, opening the small door to his left. Korra's jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable," she breathed. She was almost on the court. She looked out and saw all the cheering fans, the bright lights. This place was absolutely astounding.

"Psst, Bolin," the other teammate whispered harshly. Bolin turned away from Korra and walked to his brother.

"I thought I told you not to bring anymore of your crazy fangirls here before the matches," the older brother reminded. "Get her out of here."

"Aww, c'mon, Mako. This one is different. I know it," Bolin explained to which Mako rolled his eyes. They were always different or special or really something. Mako just called them what they really were. A distraction. When his brother brought girls down here, Bolin wasn't fighting, he was just trying to impress the different or special or really something girl.

But before Mako could say anything else, Bolin was ushering his latest catch over. Mako put on his helmet and closed his eyes. Great...

"Come here. I want you to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said happily.

"Mako?" Korra thought back to the other night. "I heard about you before! I heard you..."

Her sentence died as the firebender had walked past her, ignoring her completely. Bolin winced.

"Get your head in the game, Bolin. We're up," Mako said, adjusting his arm bands.

Jerk, Korra thought, glaring at his back.

"Sorry," Bolin rubbed his neck nervously. "He can get really _focused_ before a match."

A bell rang twice. "Well, that's my cue." The earthbender put his helmet on and stood up straight. "Wish me luck. Not...that I'll need it."

Korra laughed as he winked, jogging a bit to catch up with his brother and teammate.

"WOO!" Korra cheered. "Good luck! Knock 'em out!" She punched into the air.

To Korra, the first round had only lasted a second. She hadn't known where to look. There had been so much going on.

Bolin had barraged the enemy team with earth discs, even using them to block and counter at once. He barely touched the ground as he ducked and dived fireblasts, waterwhips and rock. It was nothing she'd ever seen before.

Mako was a walking inferno. The Tigerdillios were having trouble keeping him in check. It seemed like the firebender couldn't miss, knocking them back zone after zone. From dodging to attacking, his transitions were so fluid. Korra had trouble keeping up and she was just watching. He may be a jerk, but he was phenomenal.

The Avatar envied the Fire Ferret's waterbender, Hasook. He weaved between his teammates, helping them where needed. He defended Bolin when the Tigerdillos were focused on the earthbender. When Mako set his eyes on the enemy firebender, Hasook jumped in, throwing a water whip just after Mako's fireblast. Korra cheered "WOO! Man overboard!" when the Tigerdillo fell into the pool below.

The round ended and the Fire Ferrets had won. The three headed back to the player's box. Korra greeted them, smiling wide.

Taking off his helmet, Bolin grabbed a towel and patted his head dry. He tossed the rag down and looked at Korra, asking "So, what do you think so far?"

"What do I think? What do I think?" She grabbed his arms, bouncing on her toes. "You guys are amazing! I've never seen earthbending like that!"

Mako rolled his eyes at Korra before glowering at Hasook.

"What were you doing out there?" the firebender asked pointedly. "We could've had a knockout and ended this already if you hadn't have run off to Bolin's side of the court."

Hasook scoffed. "They were all ganged up on him," he defended half-hazardly. Mako could tell the waterbender didn't even care about the game. He was just playing to keep them in. He wasn't pushing himself at all.

"Exactly. They were all focused on him. They were sitting turtleducks. The only reason they gave up on Bo was me pressuring them."

"Yea, Mako, we're all here because of you," the waterbender remarked sarcastically. "You're carrying the _whole_ team."

Mako snickered, "No, not the whole team." The firebender put his helmet back on, purposely bumping into Hasook as he passed. "Just you," he finished coldly.

The bell rang twice, indicating the beginning of the next round.

"You have to give me some lessons," Korra professed.

Bolin was walking up to the court. This girl was funny. She was a waterbender, if a bender at all for that matter. What could he show her? "Uh... sure!" he yelled back.

Korra was pumped for the next round. She leaned over the ledge of the railing, screaming, "LET'S GO FERRETS!"

The Tigerdillos came back with a vengeance in the second round.

Hasook was instantly thrown off the platform by their relentless attacks. Bolin and Mako didn't have that much easier of a time. They were still standing, but were forced all the way to the edge of the platform. Korra watched with big eyes, fearing for her new friend. If they were both pushed off, the game was over.

The brothers held their ground, but couldn't make any progress. The round ended. Now both teams were one and one. Korra saw Hasook and Mako were fighting on their way back. She decided it was best to stay quiet. Bolin came to sit on the bench near the rail with her, while the other two continued their heated debate near the lockers.

"They all came at me as soon as the bell rang! I didn't have a chance to defend myself. It caught me off guard," Hasook argued.

"Only because you weren't paying attention. They were. They saw you were an easy target," Mako rebutted evenly.

Korra leaned closer to Bolin to whisper to him. "Is your brother always this... harsh?" she asked.

The earthbender shrugged his shoulders, leaning in to whisper back. "Eh, Mako doesn't really do sugar coating. Besides, him and Hasook butt heads a lot." Bolin thought for a second. Actually, his brother butted heads with everyone a lot. Well, everyone, but him, that is.

"Get off my back," the waterbender pushed Mako away from him, stomping off to the gate, waiting for the bell. Mako glared.

"Useless," he muttered under his breath.

The bell rang and Korra watched the three head off. Wow, the young woman thought to herself. She thought he was just being mean to her. No, that guy only functions in rude.

The third match started just as Mako thought it would.

The Tigerdillos were going to go for Hasook again.

Good riddance to dead weight, Mako thought. He watched the opposing team, looking through their ranks. As soon as they targeted Hasook, he would pick off one of their players too. It'd be an even 2v2.

Just like he planned, the opposing waterbender went for Hasook. Mako launched a fiery kick at the enemy, when he noticed something. His eyes widened.

"Bo!" Mako called out to his brother, but it was too late. The waterwhip that tripped up Hasook had thrown Bolin off balance too. Mako had already been attacking the waterbender in front of him. And the opposing firebender launched a powerful fire blast from his fist aimed right at Bolin.

There were two splashes, one right after the other.

"Dammit," Mako cursed under his breath. The Golden Temple Tigerdillos were going to be their toughest fight yet. He shouldn't have taken such a risk. He should've defended Hasook.

Korra watched, transfixed on Mako. He was all alone now. The Tigerdillos were mercilessly barraging him with rock and flame. The firebender was just dodging and blocking.

"What are you waiting for, idiot?" Korra asked him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

Mako dove under a disc, side stepping a firewhip. He just needed an opening. They were attacking one directly after the other. All he need was one second to aim and...

The earthbender slacked for a moment. Mako smirked. "Fire," he said as he launched a massive fireball at the enemy. The opposing earthbender was slammed from the middle of the court to the very edge. He was teetering on the brim, one more hit and he'd be in the drink.

But the Tigerdillo firebender had Mako blocked in. He couldn't finish the earthbender. Mako gritted his teeth, he knew there wasn't much more time. He needed to knock the earthbender off and even the odds. If he couldn't at least finish this in a tie, they'd lose. The only hope he had now was to go head to head with the other firebender. Unless...

Mako focused and gave his next kick all he had. The opposing firebender braced himself for the fiery attack, but was knocked back to the third zone. Mako smirked, making his way through Tigerdillo territory.

Unless, I end this right now, he thought.

Korra couldn't hear anymore. Everyone in the arena was cheering so loudly.

Oh my god, he could actually do this, the Avatar thought. Mako was not just phenomenal. No, he was even better than that. She just didn't know the word for it yet.

The Tigerdillos knew what was at stake and weren't giving up easy. Their attacks came continuously. Again, Mako needed an opening, just one moment. The firebender growled in frustration and realization. He wasn't going to get one. He was steadily losing ground and they knew it.

The opposing firebender launched another whip at Mako's feet. He jumped back and rock collided with his chest, throwing the young man back. He grunted from the blow as he landed on his feet in the middle of the court. He cursed under his breath. Now, they were going to run out the clock.

He cleared a fireball, then a disc and unleashed a countering kick. It wasn't much, but he was run down from taking the place of three people.

The third round ended and Korra cried out in disappointment.

The boys came back to the player's box, dejected. Korra rubbed her arms nervously.

Mako was the first to walk by her. For a brief second, their eyes met. She could see how angry and upset he was, if even he was trying to look calm.

"You were...phenomenal. It was a really great game," she offered quietly.

"Bolin," Mako started coldly, making his way to the lockers. "Get her out of here."

Korra didn't take offense as Bolin hurried her out of the locker room. Okay, she still took some offense. But she also understood where Mako was coming from. She knew what it was like to fight for something with all your might and still fail.

The Avatar thought about Tenzin after her training session earlier that day.

 _"You've made some progress today."_ He had said gently. Her features fell in guilt and shame. In some respect, Mako had been more courteous just then. At least, he hadn't yelled at her.

"Sorry about him," Bolin apologized, misunderstanding Korra's sudden serious expression. "He's just upset about losing." He rolled his wide shoulders, sighing. "I am too," he confessed.

Korra shot him an apologetic look, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder and Bolin quickly went back to his previous good-natured smile when something came to him.

"Ahhh, sorry to be such a disappointing first match," he groaned, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding?" she said disbelieving, her hands went to her hips. "You guys blew my mind!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands from her head like an explosion.

Bolin chuckled a bit. "You still up for some lessons?" he asked, his mood brightening.

"Of course, I am!" Korra answered excitedly.

"I'm not sure how earthbending's gonna translate to your waterbending," the earthbender started, deep in thought. "But... we can meet in the middle somewhere," he finished with determination, smiling at the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm an earthbender." Korra declared casually.

"Oh, I didn't mean to assume!" Bolin blurted out. "Just with you being from the South Pole... and your water tribe clothes, I thought you were...a water tribe...gal," he defended waveringly.

Korra crossed her arms, arrogantly. "No, you're right. I'm a waterbender...and a firebender."

Bolin stared at her blankly. "Okay, I'm...totally confused now," he confessed.

Korra hadn't met very many people how didn't know she was the Avatar. She had to admit that she liked the reveal part.

"I'm the Avatar," she confided and Bolin's jaw dropped.

"You're the Avatar," he repeated in shock, pointing at her, she nodded her head. "You," he pointed again and Korra smiled, nodding yet again.

Bolin stared off at something in the distance. "And you want _me_ to give _you_ earthbending lessons," he said in a faraway voice.

"Uh huh," Korra smiled, giggling at his reaction.

"Avatar Korra," he started formally, standing up straight. "I would be honored to teach you how to probend," he concluded with a goofy grin.

"Wait right here! I'm gonna change right now!" Bolin ran to the door, only to have it slammed open by Hasook. The waterbender stormed off, grumbling to himself.

"What's that about?" Bolin asked Mako, pointing out behind him.

Mako putting his uniform away, answered, "He quit the team, so I kicked him out."

Well, good thing we lost, Bolin thought. At least now they had until the next season to find a new waterbender. The earthbender shrugged it off and started changing out of his uniform.

Mako noticed his brother's excited air. "Where are you going now?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Me and Korra are gonna train earthbending fur a mit," Bolin answered, his uniform covering his face for the end of it.

"Huh." Mako wouldn't have thought that girl would be an earthbender. Then again, in Republic City, you never know by just looking at people.

Bolin freed his head, pulling down the tank underneath. He put his hands out to brace his brother. "And get this," he started, Mako rolled his eyes.

"She..."

Whatever it was surely couldn't be that amazing.

"Is..."

His younger brother was just in another tizzy over some random girl.

"The Avatar!" Bolin fanned his arm out slow as he revealed Korra's identity, utterly beaming. Mako's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. "I know! Right? We're going to head over to the gym right now. Wanna come?"

Mako grabbed the rest of his clothes. He hadn't felt like putting on his jacket and scarf. So not just some random girl, he thought. The Avatar.

 _"You were...phenomenal."_ She had complimented him. The _master_ of all the elements. And he had just blown her off.

"Yea, maybe," Mako answered haphazardly.

"Great!" Bolin hit his brother on the shoulder. "See ya there," he called out to Mako as he left.

I wonder what the Avatar's got up her sleeve, Mako thought.

* * *

Bolin had gathered piles and piles of earth discs and settled them on either of Korra's sides.

"Alright," he said, placing one last mound down beside her. The earthbender stepped back and clapped his hands together. "Let's see what you got."

Korra took her stance, low and strong, and jabbed left and right. A disc from each side flew expertly through the air, hitting the net one after the other in the same exact spot. The Avatar smiled smugly.

"Good!" Bolin started uneasily. Mako leaned against the beam behind the two and shook his head. His brother was just being nice. "But...your stance... it's all wrong," Bo conceded.

The earthbender walked back to Korra's side. He bounced up and down a bit, holding his fists at the ready. "You need to loosen up. You wait for an opening and..." There it was again, his feet barely landed on the ground as he threw an uppercut and hook. "Dig deep." The discs shot out into the net with force.

"Hmm," Korra thought about the demonstration. She bounced left to right, rolling her shoulders and throwing a few empty punches. Yea, she smirked, I can do this. With a quick moment to place herself, her right arm drilled forward, her left following suit. The discs shot forward, one hitting the top right corner of the net and breaking, the other hit the middle and fell down with the others.

"Great! That was much better." Bolin congratulated her progress. Korra smiled, pleased with herself as well.

She catches on quick, Mako thought. She still needed to work on her control and aim though. He didn't like her cocky attitude. The young woman was posturing like she was already a probender. His younger brother wasn't helping tame her ego.

"You're a natural," the earthbender complimented. He knew he wasn't the best at teaching. Mako had always been better at instruction, but his brother wasn't the earthbender here. And besides, Korra had asked _him_ for lessons, not Mako. He could do this.

"Yea, not bad." Mako chimed in. Korra huffed, not bothering to respond to him.

"What?... I said not bad." Couldn't she take a compliment?

"Not even an okay or good?" she asked stubbornly, turning to face him.

The older brother snickered. She didn't want compliments. She wanted adoration. He shook his head, adding calmly, "When I see good, I'll let you know." Mako moved from the pillar, picking up his scarf and jacket. It was late. "I'm heading up, Bo." Bolin nodded to his brother.

The firebender paused before leaving the gym. "Night, Korra," he muttered, before closing the door behind him.

The Avatar rolled her eyes, remarking snidely, "Wow, he knows my name." She glared at the door.

"Ah, don't worry about him." Bolin tossed his hands away from his chest. "I actually think he's warming up to you," the earthbender divulged.

Korra laughed whole heartedly. "Oh, I'd hate to see how he'd be if he didn't like me," she wheezed, still chuckling a bit.

Bolin grinned, sighing in understanding. "Yeah, he can be kind of tough to be around, but... he's my brother... " Korra's laughter had died down. "Only one I got."

The young woman smiled up at the earthbender. He really loved his brother. "Mako's lucky to have a brother like you."

Bolin looked away bashfully and Korra continued, "Hell, I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

The young man winced slightly. Friend. Eh, he thought to himself. It's not like he had bought the ring already. This girl was still awesome and having her as a friend... that'd be awesome too.

"Why thank you, Avatar Korra," Bolin bowed dramatically. The young woman giggled a bit at his gesture. She could see the moon through the high window in the gym. How late was it?

"Shall we continue?" he asked. He continued without an answer, moving into a boxer's stance on her right. "You want to-"

"Actually," Korra began apologetically. Bolin straightened up. "I have to head back. It's getting late."

"That's fine," Bolin smiled. "Let me walk you out."

The pair exited the gym and walked through merging halls. Korra stopped at the large window that she'd jumped through earlier.

"This is my stop," Korra explained, much to Bolin's confusion.

"Hoooow..." he began to drawl out, but the Avatar waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll be fine. See ya around, Bolin," she lightly punched his arm, smiling. "Night!" she called out, jumping out into the bay. The water came up in a vortex to meet her and she rushed through the waves towards Air Temple Island.

Wow, she really was the Avatar.

Bolin waved out to her, dumbfounded. "Night..."

* * *

"Korra," the familiar voice called her name again. It sounded so far away.

She ducked a swing from an enemy attack, the shadowy blade still grazing her arm. With a fierce cry, the Avatar ripped a pillar out of the foundation, throwing it at the mass of shadows. The marble crumbled away, revealing her opponent was unfazed.

Through the dust, a sickle of darkness jabbed into her side. She cried out in pain, hurling a torrent of flame at the dark creature from her legs. As she spun from the kick, a spear pierced her back. Tears formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She looked down to see the tip of the weapon coming out of her stomach.

The young girl threw up a wall of ice on her left just in time to block more shadows. But she couldn't stop the barrage on her right. She coughed up blood, clutching the sharp edge protruding from her chest. The Avatar fell to the ground, darkness closing in.

"Korra," the voice called once more. "It won't be enough."

* * *

Korra awoke with a scream. Naga's head was on her bed, her black eyes fraught with worry. The polar bear-dog licked her master's hand, whining.

"It's ok, girl," the Avatar said shakily, petting the beast's head. "It was just a dream."

The affirmation didn't take away the unease in her chest. She only remembered bits and pieces. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shake away the images, the pain.

The young woman stood up from her bed, holding her head. She hadn't had a nightmare since she was a little girl. It made her feel helpless. Why should she be afraid of something that wasn't even real?

"Focus," she told herself as she changed into the morning get-up that she hated.

Stop worrying about the dream world, she thought, walking out to begin training. Just worry about the physical world for now.

* * *

"I thought we could begin this session with some meditation," the airbender breezed, gesturing for Korra to sit.

The Avatar plopped down gracelessly with a scowl. She was still on edge from the dream. It didn't help that she hated meditation. She closed her eyes for a moment before standing again.

"Let's just save that for after," Korra suggested gruffly. She turned to the arrangement of plaques, narrowing her eyes and preparing to charge it.

Tenzin sighed. Something other than airbending was on his pupil's mind. If only she could focus, he thought. There was no use fighting her. It had merely been a thought that she might enjoy a break before her exercise.

The monk brought forth a powerful gust of wind and the gates began to spin.

Tenzin urged her, "Remember to find the path..."

But Korra had already run into the swirling platform. "...of least... resistance," he finished under his breath.

The monk watched as Korra seemed to shoulder into the spinning walls. He shook his head, disdainfully. She was meeting resistance with _more_ resistance.

Korra backed down for a second and with a winding movement, she breezed past two gates.

Tenzin smiled. "That a girl," he cheered softly.

"UH," Korra grunted as a wall hit her from behind. Without a second thought, she turned around and threw a fiery punch as the offensive object.

"Korra?" Tenzin called out with concern, seeing flames in the center of the swirling maze.

Just as she took down the first insulting plaque, another struck her from the side. She kicked and the earth beneath that part of the machine was pressed up in uneven mounds. Yet another still spinning plaque dared to brush against her shins. The Avatar engulfed the impetuous device in flames.

"KORRA!" Tenzin quickly summoned a powerful surge of air to combat the blaze.

The teen stood, hunched over in rage, panting. Even when she thought she was getting it, there was an arrogant little wall to show her otherwise. There had to be a better way to learn airbending, a faster way. Just a way she could understand. Anything...

Tenzin's blood boiled. "You just destroyed a two-thousand year old relic! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Korra met her master's gaze, her eyes filled with violent intensity. "Nothing is wrong with me!" she snapped back venomously.

The monk remained undaunted. If she was going to act this way, like a child who can't get her way, then she wasn't ready to learn airbending. She would go back to the South Pole, he decided. "I told you to be _patient_! I told you to _respect_ my teachings! In time, I hoped you would see their value, but-"

"IT WON'T BE ENOUGH!" she screamed desperately, her eyes shut tight. When she opened them to glare at him, Tenzin could see tears starting to form in her eyes. They both remained speechless for a beat.

"Enough... for what?" The monk asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

"I...," Korra faltered, unsure. Korra didn't know where that had come from, but it felt true. The only thing in the past few days that made any sense to her was practicing at the Arena.

She ignored her master's question, instead declaring, tiredly, "If I want to serve my duty as the Avatar, I need to learn modern fighting techniques."

"When will you learn, Korra? Being the Avatar is not about fighting," he said gently, trying to comfort the young woman. He reached for her shoulder, but she pulled away.

She glared at him, stating evenly, "You don't know anything about being the Avatar." And then she left him with the ashes, smoke still billowing from the once pristine artifact.

* * *

Bolin was training lazily when he heard a strange noise, a wet thud, outside the gym. He was about to investigate when Korra came peaking through the door. The young girl looked upset, but upon seeing Bolin, her face brightened a small deal.

"Hey," she greeted half-heartedly.

"Hey," the brawny teen walked over to his friend, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pretended to smile. "Ah, it's nothing. What are you doing out here so early in the morning," she deflected. It was practically dawn still. She didn't think anyone else would be up this early. That was part of the reason she had snuck into the Arena.

Bolin took the hint, answering with a shrug. "Well, since we're the rookies and...no longer in the running," he added with a bit of a pout. "We get the 'best' hours to train," his fingers quoted and unquoted.

There was an awkward silence for a second. He knew she didn't want to talk about whatever had brought her here. The Avatar couldn't come up with anything to talk about either.

"Well..." the earthbender started, stretching his arm above his head. "I was just going through some exercises. I don't...suppose you'd... want to help," he offered, turning his head nonchalantly and watching her through the corner of his eye.

Korra smiled weakly. He knew just how to cheer her up. "I'd love to."

Bolin set Korra up beside him and together they practiced throwing discs at the net. This was probably boring for him, the Avatar thought.

"You're getting more control," the young man complimented after Korra's fifth throw. He moved in front of her, taking his own boxing stance. "Now, how about a moving target?"

The Avatar grinned, throwing a disc lightly. The earthbender sidestepped it easily.

"C'mon, Korra. You have to try to hit me," he egged her on. Noticing her reluctance, he added, "Don't worry. I can take it."

Ok, she thought. But she had smoked the other students in her earthbending spars. Her blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she took aim, fired, and...

_Wsshhh..._

The disc flew over Bolin's shoulder. Korra's eyes widened. He had dodged it like it was nothing at all!

"Better," Bolin said with an encouraging smile, bouncing left to right, waiting for the next hit.

Korra took no mercy on him. But not being able to have a solid stance caused her control and aim to suffer. She couldn't lock on. He was jumping, sidestepping, and ducking every blow. It was like he was running in circles around her.

The young woman cried out in frustration, jabbing quickly, a fireball shooting forth. Bolin flew an earth disc in front of him to block the attack.

The Avatar ran over to him, worry etched on her features. Great job, Korra, she chastised herself mentally. You just made a friend. Hey! Why not burn him to a crisp? "Bolin! I am so sorry!" she apologized in earnest.

"It's fine. Really." He shrugged it off with a smile before looking around nervously. "Look...," he started. "I know we weren't talking about the whole... what's wrong... thing. But...I think it's time," he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder before sitting down on the bench near the wall. The earthbender grinned at his new friend, patting the seat next to him.

Korra forced a smile. "It's just airbending... training... stuff," she breezed, waving her hands dismissively as she stood in front of the bench. The young woman didn't want to talk about her problems. She was the Avatar. There was no one who could really tell her what to do. It's not like she could talk to Aang. She really wished she could.

Bolin didn't say anything, instead giving her a look and a nod indicating she should go on.

She sighed heavily, her carefree guise falling as she plopped down next to him.

"I've never been able to airbend..."she confessed, hunched over, looking down to her knees. She glanced at her friend. Bolin's expression remained sympathetic. "But... I've been bending the other elements for... as long as I can remember!" She threw her hands up irritably and leaned back against the wall.

She leaned her head on the wall, tilting it up to look at the ceiling woefully. "They came so easy to me."

The Avatar continued, her sad eyes glued to the ceiling, "I always thought that...once I started my airbending training, that everything would just...click." Her troubled eyes narrowed in anger. "But it hasn't."

Her head moved to face down. She stared into space, just ranting now. "I'm not any closer to being an airbender. And I'm wasting my time trying to be. Maybe the reason I've never been able to airbend is that I don't need it."

The young woman paused. She was wasting her time trying to jump through spinning hoops on the island. It...

Her chest tightened.

It wouldn't be enough.

The Avatar closed her eyes, her face filled with anxiety. Something was telling her to prepare. She was going to listen. When whatever it was reared its head, she would be even stronger than she was now. She would be ready, she thought with resolve.

"Well..." Bolin started uneasily. "I mean... you're the Avatar, right? You should know what you need to do," he offered, smiling apprehensively.

Korra gave him a weak smile back, her eyes still filled with worry.

"That's ridiculous," a voice miffed from their side. Mako stood in the doorway to the pair's right, a fire ferret on his shoulder. Upon seeing Bolin, the small creature scurried over to the earthbender, chittering angrily. Korra shot daggers at the firebender. He was the last thing she needed right now.

"Aww, Pabu... I found forgot to feed you, huh, buddy? I'm sorry," Bolin apologized wholeheartedly, scratching his tiny friend's chin.

"You need to learn airbending," Mako said with resolution, moving to stand in front of the young woman, looking her in the eyes. She could scowl all she wanted, but she was still wrong.

Where did _he_ get off? Telling her what she _needed_ to do.

"What do you know? You're not even a master bender," she spat, quickly getting up and pushing past him to leave.

Bolin looked on with concern, petting Pabu a little too rough in the haste to keep his hands busy. Sure, maybe, he agreed with Mako. But neither of them were the Avatar. And jeez, the two had only just met her. What authority did they have to tell her what to do and what not to do?

If her words had fazed him, the firebender didn't show it. "I know that there's never been an Avatar that _hasn't_ mastered all the elements," he said, with her still behind him.

He turned his head to look at her, debating, "Leads me to believe it's kinda important."

"I don't need to learn how to _beeee_ _the leaf_ ," she said mockingly. "Or any of that airbending crap." Korra stomped over to the firebender.

"What I _need_ to learn is how to fight," she gestured to the piles of discs. Mako turned around and walked away as if to leave. Korra grinned triumphantly.

Suddenly, a pro-bending uniform was thrown at her chest. She caught it, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Put it on," Mako ordered. "You want to learn how to fight like a probender? You got it," he said matter-of-factly, strapping his helmet on.

Bolin stood up between the two. "Okay, guys. That's enough." He gestured to Korra, explaining, "Korra's just having a bad day. And..." He turned to gesture to his brother. "Mako is...well, his usual self...But!"

The earthbender shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "Let's not fight...guys?" He looked between the two, pleading.

"We're not fighting," the Avatar said shortly, slipping the uniform on.

"Yea," Mako agreed. He slipped into a strong fighting stance. "Just practicing," the older brother said with a look in his eye that Bolin did not like.

"Yea? Well...the next team is gonna need the gym soon, so...we better...you know...skedaddle," the earthbender bluffed, making a shooing motion.

"Don't worry, Bo," he looked at his younger brother for a moment, before to turning to smirk slightly at his opponent. "This won't take long."

Korra just finished strapping on her helmet, she turned to the firebender, prodding, "Bring it, city-" ...boy, she thought, her eyes wide as she ducked out of the way of a fireball.

"Woah, Mako! Go easy on her!" Bolin reprimanded his brother. They hadn't even worked on her defense yet.

"Sorry... I thought she was the Avatar," Mako said, baiting her into an attack. She took it. An earth disc shot up from behind him, but he dodged it effortlessly.

"You're not gonna hit me," he stated coldly, sending a powerful kick her way. She threw up two discs to defend herself, glaring at him when the dust cleared.

"So you can give that up right now," he dictated smoothly while side-stepping her latest blow. Mako retaliated with two attacks of his own. Korra jumped back to avoid the first, but cried out as she barely blocked the second.

Ass, she swore mentally. He was assaulting her with fire. When she did manage to throw a punch or a kick, she barely had time to avoid his counter.

"Mako? Why do you _do_ these things?" Bolin frantically asked his brother. Pabu watched the fight intently from the earthbender's shoulders.

The firebender didn't let down his guard as he responded, "You're crazy if you think..." he dodged Korra's punch, roundhouse kicking a whip of flame in punishment. "...I'm going to watch the world end..." Mako quickly barraged her with torrents of flame from his hands. "...because _our_ Avatar is a stubborn..." Another kick. "...little..." A punch. "...brat."

She had responsibility, dammit! Mako thought. Boo hoo, she was having trouble with airbending. She was the Avatar. She was responsible for protecting the world. Did she think he learned how bend overnight? No! He worked hard to be where he was today. He worked hard to protect Bolin. He worked hard to keep a roof over their heads.

Bending had come _easy_ to her? Well, that _wasn't_ the case for everyone.

_"What do you know? You're not even a master bender."_

Mako was proud to be as good as he was. He hadn't had the luxury of having a firebending master. He hadn't been given any of advantages that she took for granted. The firebender knew by the way she carried herself; she was just spoiled and arrogant. Master bender... Ha! He'd show her exactly what he was capable of.

Korra couldn't stand it anymore. He remained untouchable while he pinned her down effortlessly. The haughty tone he used as he insulted her. She was _not_ a brat!

She reached deep down and with a sharp hook of her arm, the ground under Mako's feet shot up. The firebender flipped backwards off of the moving earth, landing in a crouch. This time, Korra didn't apologize for breaking the rules of engagement. Instead, her shoulders coiled as she spun into a flying kick, sending a torrent of fire at the other teen.

"GUYS! You two are destroying the gym!" Bolin screamed at the pair, only to be ignored. Pabu ran off of his master's shoulders to hide under the bench. The earthbender glanced back apologetically at the little ferret, shaking his head. Looking back on the scene before him, the younger brother put his face in his hands, sliding them down as he despaired, "Toza is going to kill us."

Before her foot made contact with the enemy, the flames broke. Her mouth fell open in surprise and a gasp escaped them as Mako reached out to grab her ankle, throwing her down to the ground. Within a second, he was leaning over her, small daggers of flames in his hands, one nearing her neck.

Her eyes grew wide in fear and her breath caught in her throat. The corners of Mako's lips quirked up and the flames dissipated.

"What's wrong? You're the one that wanted to fight dirty," he reminded her, moving to loom over her. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed as she rose from the floor.

"Or are you just mad because you thought you had the upper hand..." Mako took off his helmet, running a hand through his hair as he sauntered passed her. "And you still lost?"

Korra snarled as she shot a fireball at his back, but a broken piece of the floor took the blow.

Bolin, his strong shoulders bunched up and his arms braced in front of his chest, let the chunk of earth fall back down to the ground. Nuh uh, he thought. There was no way they were starting this _again_.

"Are you both crazy?" The brawny teen's head pivoted between the two, his bushy eyebrows twitching in agitation.

"Mako!" He pointed to his older brother in accusation. "So, yeah. Maybe Korra _does_ need to learn airbending." Korra flinched a bit at the statement. "But what are you gonna do? Beat it into her?" Mako crossed his arms and looked at his feet, his shoulders falling in shame.

"And Korra!" Bolin seethed. The Avatar's head shot up to meet his face. Upon meeting her already guilty eyes, his expression softened, but his tone remained firm. "You can't just do whatever you want when things don't go the way you planned." The brawny teen gestured to the other youth. "He may be an _asshole_ sometimes," Bolin said pointedly, turning his head slightly to make sure his brother heard. Then his green eyes moved to implore her blue. "But he's my _brother_ and you could have really hurt him."

Mako grumbled at that. He was about to duck that attack before his sibling had intervened. He took a deep breath and told his pride to back down.

Korra reached up to fumble with the left tress of her hair. "Bolin...I'm sorry," she stated honesty.

Mako turned to his brother, his head still hung low. "I'm sorry too, Bo."

The earthbender's chest rose as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me," the teen said seriously. The firebender and Avatar glanced at each other for a moment. "Well, actually," Bolin backtracked, pointing to Korra, "I accept _your_ apology because I have to try and fix the floor now."

"I really am sorry, Bolin," she said again. She stepped forward to help. "Here. I could try-"

"Nope. Don't worry. I got it." The brawny teen offered her a small smile before shooing her away. "Both of you go get some air."

The two walked together awkwardly, Mako leading Korra out of the gym.

"And no bending!" Bolin warned as they left.

He rubbed his hands together, tongue sticking out in concentration. "Okay, here goes..." he muttered. Slamming his hands down, the teen watched the jagged piece merge with rest of ground.

With the sudden quiet, the fire ferret emerged from his hiding place. Pabu ran up Bolin's shoulder and they both surveyed the boy's work, their two heads tilting to the left. Bolin hadn't put the piece in exactly the right place. The once even colored floor now had a big mess of color in an ugly splotch.

The earthbender squinted, putting a hand under his chin in thought, concluding, "We'll put a rug over it." Pabu nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, there was silence in the hallway as the two teens avoided looking at each other. The Avatar leaned her right side on the wall, her arms crossed and back to the firebender.

Mako, leaning against the wall across from Korra, threw his hands out, sighing, "Fine, I'll go first..."

The Avatar kept her back to him, quipping, "You _should_ go first."

His golden eyes narrowed, his mouth grinding out, "I'm sorry."

The firebender groaned in annoyance. It had sounded more like a growl than an apology. This was Bolin's friend. He had to try harder than that.

Mako concentrated on the ground, stating calmly, "I think you need to learn airbending."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he otherwise ignored her scoff and continued. "You said the other elements came easy to you..."

How long had he been listening? Korra turned slightly to watch him through the corner of her eye. The other teen was looking at his feet, shifting his weight from one foot to another uneasily.

He started again, his voice softening for a bit, "But... it's not like that for everybody."

The Avatar's shoulders relaxed, her scowl faded. It's not like that for him, she thought. But..., she thought, bewildered. He had just wiped the floor with her, all without breaking a sweat!

She heard him take a deep breath. "I just think that...it's stupid and selfish to give up just because you've had a few set backs," he finished, his jaw held tight. His eyes closed and he braced himself for her to start arguing.

"I'm sorry too," she offered.

With his head still arched downwards, only his eyes moved to take in the picture before him.

The young woman had one corner of her mouth quirked up in a crooked smile, her right arm loosely crossed over her chest to clutch the elbow of the other dangling arm.

Mako looked back down to the ground, his expression still apathetic.

Okay, she thought. He had been honest with her. It was only right that she do the same.

"You pissed me off, alright?" she extended, her arms swung out before she crossed them again.

"You just...," she started with an irritated tone. She sighed, her frame slouching slightly and she kicked at the ground lazily.

"I never lost...to _anyone_ before," the Avatar confessed quietly to the floor.

Mako couldn't help but smirk with pride for a moment, but then she was looking at him. Her eyebrows creased in agitation, a crooked smile on her lips.

"And you were trash talking me the whole time," she reminded him teasingly, closing much of the space between them. "Like it was easy."

The firebender stepped away from the wall, puffing out his chest as he rose to his full height.

"That's because it was," he stated in, did her ears deceive her?, a playful tone. He looked down at her, his golden eyes twinkling mischievously despite his otherwise serious demeanor.

"Jerk," the young woman laughed, reaching out to lightly hit his arm and Mako tensed up somewhat annoyed. Bolin was the touchy-feely, physical affection type. He was not. The firebender took a small, subtle step to create some distance between them, forcing a tiny grin as he did.

"Good! You guys talked it out." Bolin emerged from the gym, walking up to the pair. Pabu sat on the teen's shoulders, sleeping. The earthbender stood in front of the two, just smiling at them before hooking an arm around each of their shoulders, hugging them both together. "I'm so glad you two are getting along," the earthbender gushed, as the now awake fire ferret jumped up in surprise.

Korra returned the sudden hug happily. Mako pat Bolin's back a couple times before squirming out of his brother's grasp, only to find Pabu now resting on his shoulders.

"Soooo, what do you guys wanna do now? And please, don't say train probending..." the earthbender pleaded. He didn't feel like cleaning up any messes.

"I've got to go back to the island," the Avatar stated with resolve. Her blue eyes looked to the firebender. "Gotta get back on the airbending ostrich-horse," she said with a wink.

The Avatar felt a lump form in her chest as she leaned out of the large window. I have to apologize to Tenzin, she thought. She had just _left_ him there with the rubble of a _priceless_ artifact that she had _destroyed_. No, she couldn't just apologize. She had to beg on her hands and knees for him to forgive her. If he wouldn't train her airbending... Her face contorted in anxiety. Well, there was no one else who could. Bringing a smile to her face, she turned to her friends, waving.

"See ya, guys," she saluted, promptly jumping out into the water.

"BYE, KORRA!" Bolin yelled out the window after her.

Mako watched her rush through the currents. He had found it hard to believe his brother when Bolin had recalled the girl's "amazing" exit the previous night. Now that he could see for himself the sheer power she wielded in the bay, he couldn't help but smile.

That's right, he thought smugly to himself. I beat the Avatar.

Bolin whistled as the brothers made their way back to their apartment above the Arena.

"You and Korra had a nice chat?" the earthbender inquired blissfully.

"Yeah," Mako answered casually.

"That's good. Oh! I wonder if Korra's been to Narnook's yet! I'll finally have someone to eat noodles with." the earthbender rejoiced at the thought.

"Just ask her out then," the firebender stated bluntly, reaching up to idly pet the sleeping ferret still on his shoulders. The tiny animal yawned and stretched, chittering his enjoyment.

"I don't know..." Bolin started with hesitation, before his bushy eyebrows creased in thought. Korra didn't seem to like him that way. But they did both enjoy each other's company. And come on, really, who didn't enjoy noodles? They could go just as friends and it wouldn't be weird, right? If anything he was just in it for the noodles. Delicious, delicious noodles, Bolin thought dreamily.

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother. The elder knew the look on Bolin's face. It could only mean one thing. He was off dreaming about food.

The firebender laughed to himself, before squinting his eyes skeptically.

"How long has that rug been there?"

Pabu awoke suddenly, him and Bolin exchanging a glance.

* * *

Tenzin wasn't surprised when Korra wasn't in her room. It was a foolish hope that she would have stayed on the island. Even more foolish to think she would come back so soon. He left her room, his features contorted by his distress.

When his pupil had first desolated the Air Gates, he had given up on her devotion to the art of airbending. He hated to admit it, but, for a moment, he just given up on _her_. Period. But soon after, it was clear that something much larger than airbending was bothering the Avatar.

 _"IT WON'T BE ENOUGH!"_ She had screamed in anguish.

The monk didn't know where that fear had come from. The teen usually was so sure of her strengths. He hadn't been prepared to see such vulnerability from her nor to hear such certainty in her voice.

How long had she held that inside? Yes, she was the Avatar, but she didn't have to brave everything alone. She could have confided in him. He could have alleviated her worries.

Although Tenzin tried, he couldn't help but think of Korra as his daughter. He couldn't help but care for her. Perhaps, it was because his father's spirit resided inside the young woman. The love he had for his father, Avatar Aang, had taken a new form.

That connection had worried him, but now the airbender only worried for Korra's safety. The first thing he would have to do is send some White Lotus soldiers to look for her. The monk resigned to look for her himself as well. She had mentioned wanting to see probending the other day. He would check the Arena and if not there, then...

Korra paused in the hallway. Her master, deep in thought, had not noticed her. Her blue eyes fell to the ground in guilt. He looked absolutely fraught with worry. For her. She had fought him on every lesson, every rule. She had selfishly wrecked an invaluable treasure like a spoiled, little brat, she thought with contempt. But he was still worried about her.

The Avatar cleared her throat to get his attention, unsure of what to say. She waved shyly, her eyes pained.

"Korra...," he breathed, relief filling his voice as he walked over to embrace her.

The young woman had not expected that. She had not expected to cry either, but she could feel the tears starting to fall down her face. "I'm so sorry, Tenzin," she sobbed. Korra had been so cruel to him and there he was, hugging her and brushing her hair. She felt like the worst person in the world.

"Shh," the airbender cooed. It reminded Korra of her father comforting her when she was a baby. She hadn't cried like this since those times. But she was having nightmares and throwing tantrums and now even crying like a little child. What was wrong with her lately? A part of her missed the way things had been in South Pole.

The young woman sniffed, rubbing her eyes, as she pulled away. "I know how I've been acting," she started, her voice still a bit tight from crying. Her head fell in shame. "And I know I can never fix what I did."

Tenzin watched concerned. Why did her voice sound so desperate?

"But please," she begged, her hands held in fists at her sides, her head still low. "You have to teach me airbending," she pleaded, her hands starting to shake.

The monk was astounded. "Of-Of course, I will teach you, Korra," he assured her and she moved her head up to look at him. "I'm the only airbending master alive. I was never going to abandon you," the monk said, tenderly smiling at the young woman before him.

Now, it was Tenzin's turn to be surprised as the Avatar threw her arms around him. He sighed, hugging her back, placing one hand on her head. "I thought you hated airbending," he teased.

The teen snorted, releasing the older man, "I never said that. I said I didn't understand it."

"Many hate what they do not understand," the monk said calmly.

"Yea, well, I'm done hating it then," she argued with a snide tone. Korra raised an eyebrow in challenge, placing a hand on her hip.

Tenzin smiled. That was more like the Korra he knew.


	3. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pema's got a plan, y'all!
> 
> Get ready for your new favorite character!!! JK BUT NOT REALLY!!!

"Hmmmmmm," Korra hummed happily after sniffing the hot food at the table. Tenzin and his children kneeled at the dinner table, enjoying the aromas as well. "It all smells amazing, Pema," the Avatar complimented.

Pema smiled, placing the last platter down. Her husband reached up to her as the pregnant woman worked to kneel to the floor. "Whew," she said, wiping to her forehead dramatically and turning to the Avatar with a grin. "Thank you, Korra. I was thinking this dinner could be a bit of a celebration."

As her family and Korra looked at her in question, the corners of her lips quirked up. "I noticed you were having some trouble understanding airbending," the mother started to explain, giving a sympathetic look to the young Avatar. "And I thought it would be helpful if you studied Air Nomad culture"

Pema turned to her husband, stating excitedly, "Tao should be arriving tomorrow."

The monk smiled. That was a wonderful idea. Tao was a studious Air Acolyte. The young woman knew more about the Air Nomads than even he did. Yes, Tao would be an excellent influence on Korra. The acolyte was level-headed and patient. Perhaps those characteristics could rub off on his pupil.

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Tenzin kissed his wife on the cheek, pleased with the surprise. The three children were excited as well. Ikki started rambling what she knew about the Air Nomads. Jinorra corrected her sister throughout the discussion as the younger fumbled over names of monks in her haste.

Korra didn't want to be rude, but studying a culture did not sound like fun. She wanted to learn how to _airbend_. Now, she was no doubt going to be stuck reading and meditating her days away. The Avatar pouted as she grabbed some steaming rice for her plate.

"It's settled then. Korra can go to the Eastern Air Temple with Tao," Pema beamed, delighted.

The Avatar's eyes grew wide. Eastern Air Temple? That meant…she was _leaving_ the island. Her face erupted into a smile. She had never seen much of the world, having been in the South Pole most of her life. There was going to be so much to see! It was going to be amazing!

Tenzin seemed to disagree. He went to debate, but Pema raised her hand to silence him.

"Before you say anything, you don't have to go with the girls. I know you have things that need to be done here," the mother dictated to her husband, knowingly. She leaned in a bit closer, so that only he could hear. "And don't worry. Tao will take great care of Korra."

The monk relaxed, knowing his wife was right. Korra was hardly a child anymore and Tao was perfectly capable of keeping the Avatar out of trouble. His face hardened as he thought of the council meeting for the next day. Indeed, there were things that needed to be done in Republic City. The triads had been a problem even in his father's time. However, this new radical group, Equalists, they called themselves, could prove to be a much bigger problem.

Seeing her husband lost in serious thought, Pema cleared her throat. She straightened, gesturing to the nearly empty plates. "Now, are we just letting this all get cold?" she teased. "Dig in!"

Meelo took that to literally mean dig into the food. Luckily, Tenzin stopped his son as the little airbender aggressively reached for the nearest bowl.

The food tasted even better than it had smelled and Korra ate with zeal. This was a celebration meal alright.

I wonder what Tao is like, the Avatar thought. Tenzin had seemed to like her. Ugh, great, the young woman thought with reluctance. Tao was probably some old woman who was just as serious and boring as her master. On the other hand, Korra was still getting off the island and traveling the world. I'm sure I can ditch her if it gets too stuffy, the teen assured herself.

* * *

The night had passed with a dreamless sleep for the Avatar. The young woman stood next to Naga at the sky-bison landing area, both of them watching the sky. The polar bear-dog whimpered, nudging her companion.

Korra hugged the beast. "I know, girl. I'll miss you too," she said apologetically. It pained her that her best friend was so often left behind. "I promise I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

At that, the polar bear-dog wagged her tail in delight while Korra ruffled her floppy ears. "Once I've got airbending down, we'll see everything together, Naga," The Avatar promised, hugging her furry friend again.

Tenzin and his family walked up to the embracing pair.

"I hope that you will respect Tao's teachings," Tenzin said calmly, mentally adding 'more than you did mine.' The monk feared his pupil may overwhelm the young acolyte. Tao was an expert when it came to the ancient ways of the Air Nomads, but she was not a teacher. He would not be with them to help.

"And have fun," Pema added, smiling. Her husband always tried to hold such a serious air. This trip was not meant to be an arduous task. It was meant to be fun and, hopefully, enlightening for Korra. The young Avatar pushed herself so hard; she needed to relax.

A large shadow was cast upon the group as the sky-bison neared.

"Oh, we'll miss you, Korra!" Ikki exclaimed, as she and her siblings ran to hug the Avatar.

"We really will," Jinorra agreed.

The furry behemoth landed and a young woman climbed down effortlessly.

She bowed formally. "Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you," the teen greeted, her head cast down in respect.

Korra's eyebrows raised in surprise, this girl couldn't be more than a few years older than her! The Avatar mimicked the acolyte's bow awkwardly. "You must be Tao," she said uneasily as the acolyte raised her head.

"Yes," Tao nodded, smiling as she stood normally. The yellow sash around her shoulder shifted at the action; her hand quickly reached up to correct it. The acolyte turned to Tenzin and Pema, bowing slightly as she greeted them as well.

"It's nice to see you again, Tao," Pema greeted happily. The spiritual teen was just as serious as she had been last they met. "I think you and Korra will get along famously," the mother confessed. With any luck, Korra would learn to restrain herself better and Tao would learn to loosen up.

"I apologize that we have to leave so quickly, but-" Tao started apologizing to the Avatar, but Korra was already climbing up the sky-bison's side. The Avatar was struggling to scale the gargantuan creature. Korra cursed under her breath. Polar bear-dogs were a much more manageable size.

Tao watched the young woman struggle, leaning towards the monk and his wife. "She is quite….determined, isn't she?" the acolyte observed. As they watched, Naga went up to her friend, pushing the Avatar up with her furry head.

Tenzin sighed, "You have no idea."

* * *

Korra watched the city shrink beneath them as the sky-bison flew away from Air Temple Island. Tao seemed to prefer the quiet, so the Avatar didn't start any conversation.

Her blue eyes were glued to the ground below them. Past the city was a breathtaking mountain range, beyond that was a gorgeous field along with a small farm. The Avatar wanted to be on the ground, experiencing the feel of the grass and plants. There had only been snow in the South Pole and the city had not had much flora in its limits. At this altitude, there was no way the Avatar could sneak away.

Korra sighed and turned around to face her new companion. The acolyte had her back turned to her. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose braid. The yellow shawl hanging from her shoulder blew in the wind. The orange barong tagalong blouse she wore clung loosely to her frame. Korra remembered the buttons of the shirt had gone all the way to the neck.

The other girl had looked meek compared to Korra's strong frame, the acolyte's body hidden in masses of cloth. Her legs had been wrapped in loose pants that met tight leg wraps at the shin. Maybe it was the contrast created by her otherwise baggy clothing, but the acolyte's legs had looked so tiny and fragile.

"Sooo…," Korra started bored with the silence. Tao turned her head in question. From her demeanor, it was obvious that she could have been happy without speaking a word the entire trip. Well, the Avatar couldn't run through the fields anytime soon, so they were going to pass the time somehow.

"This is….your sky-bison?" Korra offered, petting the beast listlessly.

Tao turned her entire body, smiling with her kind grey eyes. "No. Makani belongs to no one," the other teen answered in an official tone. She reached behind her to pet the sky-bison's head playfully. "He was nice enough to give us a ride to the temple though," she said more casually.

"Thank you, Makani…,"Korra muttered under her breath. There had to be something to talk about. Tao wasn't going to initiate any conversation. She did answer happily enough though.

"Why are we going to the Eastern Air Temple anyway? Isn't the Western one closer?" Korra asked. It had struck the Avatar as odd that they were going to one of the further temples. There had to be reason for it.

Tao nodded, "The Western Air Temple is closer to Republic City." The young acolyte closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly, she continued, "I have studied many aspects of Air Nomad life. With that knowledge, I work to restore the temples to their former glory." Her eyes opened and she looked off into space sadly.

"During the siege of the Air Temples and the annihilation of the Air Nomads, the temples themselves suffered extensive damages," the acolyte explained, her tone serious and her eyes pained. She looked up to face Korra and smiled wistfully. "I was working at the Eastern temple when I received word from Pema."

The Avatar saw that something about the job Tao had was bothering her. "It sounds like hard work," Korra sympathized and Tao nodded in agreement. "You must miss your family a lot," the Avatar inferred. That must be the reason for Tao's woeful tone. "Don't they miss you with you gone restoring all the temples?"

Tao raised her eyebrows slightly. She did not know why the Avatar of all people would care about her life. Nonetheless, she answered factually, "I did not know my mother. And my father…has passed." Her grey eyes fell to her hands, clasped in her lap.

Korra gasped, apologizing quickly. "I'm sorry, Tao! I didn't know…"

Tao waved her hand dismissively, smiling sadly, "It was years ago and he was an old man. Time comes to an end for all of us."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Korra didn't feel like prying anymore. The more she talked the sadder she seemed to make her traveling companion. However, Tao could see that the Avatar felt unease with how their conversation had ended.

The acolyte cleared her throat. Looking up at the sky, she asked aimlessly, "Did you know that every child born into the Air Nomads was an airbender?"

Korra smiled crookedly, thankful for the other's attempt at dialogue. "I think I've heard that before."

"Unlike other nations, where a portion of the population could bend, the Air Nomads were all completely one with their element," the acolyte went on, watching the clouds longingly.

As her gaze fell down to the Avatar, Tao explained, "That fact had a huge impact on every aspect of their lives. Architecture, food, clothing… everything!" The teen threw her arms away from her, gesticulating excitedly.

Korra laughed at Tao's sudden animated behavior. The other became shy at the Avatar's reaction. "I just…find it…interesting," the acolyte admitted, looking down nervously and attempting to regain her former assurance.

"It sounds _very_ interesting," Korra offered genuinely. Maybe Pema was right, she thought. They could get along famously.

* * *

Tenzin worked his way through the rustle and bustle of Republic City's streets. He regretted not being able to take his sky-bison, Oogi, but the flying behemoth would have drawn too much attention to what was happening at City Hall. The United Republic Council had wanted to bring as little attention to their meeting as possible.

Tensions were rising in the city. Triad groups, such as the Red Monsoons and Triple Threats, were terrorizing the city as always. It was inevitable that, with the mixing of nations, some criminal minds would make use of the strong benders within the City. Worse yet was the backlash.

The Equalists, Tenzin thought. The radical group started as protests for tougher laws and punishments for illegal bending. The monk understood their frustrations. He too was tired of seeing the bending crime syndicate of the City rise in power. Lin Beifong was brutal to those she managed to capture. But the police could only do so much while maintaining the practices that kept innocent benders free from prosecution.

"How nice of you to join us, Tenzin," Councilman Tarrlok greeted sardonically. The monk ignored the waterbender's comment and took his seat.

Teja, the Fire Nation representative and chairman, took command of the floor. "We have gathered here to discuss Republic City's state of distress," she clarified sternly. It was fortunate to have such divergent personalities. The Council was well balanced because of it, but their bickering bothered her.

The Southern Water Tribe representative stood to speak. "The police are working in full force to combat the Triads. They've captured countless small time members. It's the head of the Triads that we need."

The Earth Kingdom member added from his seat, "Lightning Bolt Zolt has evaded the law his entire life. He isn't going to be dumb enough to slip up now, Bakau."

The Southerner, Bakau, tightened his jaw, annoyed at the truth in his fellow councilman's statement. He took his seat and his fellow waterbender rose in place.

"We should be focusing on these _Equalists_ ," Tarrlok compellingly argued. "Everyday these _protesters_ spread more fear and hate throughout the city. Hate of benders," he said in a warning tone.

"The Equalists share the same fears as this very council," Tenzin countered. "Prominent benders are coerced into joining the Triads. Everyday stronger and stronger benders emerge not to protect but to ravage the City. These Equalists are people who cannot bend and are exploited because of it." The airbender hoped the other members could try to understand how the Equalists felt. The monk sighed thinking, many hate what they do not understand. He could not fault nonbenders for hating benders for what the Triads had done.

Tarrlok smirked, knowing just how to phrase his rebuttal. "The Equalist leader, Amon, lies hidden behind a mask claiming to have powers bestowed upon him by the spirits." The waterbender waited a moment. Looking to his fellow council members, he leaned forward, hands pressing onto the table; he added dramatically, "Powers that grant him and Equalists the strength to 'rid the world of the impurity of bending.'"

Tarrlok straightened before taking his seat casually. "Now that sounds like a direct threat against the benders of this fine City."

Tenzin watched as the other members took Tarrlok's bait.

"The impurity of bending? Rid the _world_?... We can't sit idly by while this renegade….CULT gains power!" the Earth Kingdom representative implored. The monk shook his head as resistance was met with resistance.

Teja disrupted the Earthbender's rant. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Tarrlok. "How can you know that Amon boasts of his powers for such a purpose?"

The Southern waterbender was flustered by the question, but quickly composed himself. "I had a few of my men infiltrate the Equalist rallies. They all have told me the same. Amon seeks and I quote 'to rid the world of the _impurity_ of bending.'"

The Fire Nation representative was outraged. "The council did not authorize any investigation of the Equalist rallies."

The Earth Kingdom member quickly rebutted, "Tarrlok's investigation has brought these serious threats to our attention! It may not have been approved, but-"

The council erupted into argument. They could not hold a discussion if they were stuck fighting each other.

Tenzin sought to reason with the frenzy his constituent had raised. "This group has never attacked out in violence. We-"

"Can not wait until they do," Tarrlok finished for the airbender. The Northern Water Tribe representative rose from his seat once more. "There are many innocent benders that have been put in harm's way…" the waterbender's tone was dramatically pleading. Tarrlok turned to face Tenzin, his tone the same desperate plea, but his blue eyes were grinning in victory. "Would you have us gamble with _their_ lives, Tenzin?"

The monk hated arguing with the waterbender. He was much more charismatic, much more manipulative. If there was something that Tarrlok wanted, it was something he was going to get. Only Tenzin seemed to see through Tarrlok's phony sympathy.

Tarrlok smiled and held his arms out in invitation. "I propose that we found a special task force to deal with the Equalist threat."

Teja raised her voice in question, "Who would head this task force?"

The Southener smirked for a moment before bowing in respect. "I would be honored to hold the position."

So this is what he wanted, Tenzin thought. He wanted to lead a task force against this enemy and gain popularity with the people of Republic City. When they had first met, the monk used to think that Tarrlok was doing good things to help those around him or because he truly cared. But the airbender knew now that the waterbender only helped himself, even when appearing to help others.

Bakau moved to speak. "The problem with the Triads is not fully settled. However, the Equalists, while at this time are peaceful,…" The Southern waterbender looked to Tenzin with a remorseful look. "… have made serious threats against benders. As it is our duty that we must protect all citizens of Republic City, I believe the Equalists pose the greatest threat and must be our top priority."

"All in favor of founding the anti-Equalist task force," Teja announced. Tenzin bowed his head, his hands in his lap. The other council members all raised their hands.

With that the meeting was adjourned and the members went their separate ways. Tarrlok met Tenzin at the exit, touching the monk's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, Tenzin. I'll only have my men breaking up chi-blocking training sessions and weapon manufacturing. I won't be breaking any heads open," the waterbender assured callously.

Tenzin locked his gaze on the floor, his blood boiling at his council members empty words. "The Equalists have not been violent. We cannot be the first to cast a stone," the monk stated calmly.

Tarrlok let his hand fall from the airbender's shoulder. His blue eyes narrowing in annoyance, adding dryly, "I won't be throwing any rocks either."

The monk continued past Tarrlok and out the door. The waterbender crossed his arms, smiling smugly. "I've heard that the Avatar is training on your little island. I would love to have her join my task force. It would be a great message to the people to have the Avatar backing the Council's actions."

Tenzin's jaw clenched as he once again ignored the other man's comments. He was thankful that Korra was away. Surely, she would jump at the chance to fight for the city. The young Avatar was so eager to help the world. She wouldn't understand that Tarrlok would be using her for her status.

"Are you tired of being oppressed by benders?" A protestor shouted to the passing crowds. Behind him, a banner hung, a white and gold mask settled on a red background. Amon, the masked leader of the Equalists, his image gave nonbenders hope for a world where they were no longer deemed the weaker class.

Tenzin sighed uneasily. Oppressed by benders, that's how the people felt. Tarrlok's task force wouldn't change that. If anything, Tenzin thought with sudden anxiety, it could start a civil war.

* * *

The sky was taken over by yellows and reds as the sun set in the west. The air seemed to stand still. The Temple was unlike any place Korra had ever seen. It seemed untouched by time. The Avatar reached out to touch the wall lazily as she walked through the impressive halls.

"Korra," the voice called out to her. It felt closer and she remembered why she was here. She had been looking for him.

Her feet pounded the ground with newfound purpose. She raced through the temple, taking every turn, searching every room, but the voice remained out of reach.

"Korra," the voice called out again. It…sounded different now.

The Avatar finally ran into the sky-bison feeding area and was greeted by one of the massive creatures. She smiled in relief. "Can you help me?" she asked the sky-bison.

"Avatar Korra," Tao called out again, shaking the young woman lightly. "You must wake up," she said smoothly.

Korra awoke with a snort. "Huh…Wha-What's happening?" she asked, yawning and wiping drool from the side of her mouth. How long had she been sleeping? She looked up at the sky; it was a cool blue with hardly a cloud in the sky.

The acolyte smiled, moving to signal the Avatar to look around. "We have arrived."

Korra's eyes widen from their previous sleepy stare. She was wide awake now. There, on the mountain range, were three tall buildings, all connected by bridges. Clouds surrounded the basin. The drop must go on forever, she thought, scooting more inside the saddle.

As they neared the middle structure, Korra noticed other Air Acolytes were busy working. Some waterbenders were pulling whips of water out of large basins to water plants. Two firebenders were working to repair some metal pieces of a large door. Earthbenders rose large stone blocks to fill in chunks of the walls that were missing. All the benders were dressed in robes similar to Tao's or Pema's.

Makani landed and groaned in exhaustion. Tao climbed off and pet the sky-bison apologetically. The behemoth had flown quite fast the last few days. It had taken a toll on the sky-bison's body.

Korra was slowly working her way down the sky-bison's side, when Makani collapsed, his six feet falling to his sides. The Avatar cried out in surprise as she fell to the ground. She landed on her feet for a moment before falling backwards.

"I am sorry," Tao said, reaching out for Korra's hand. "Makani must have forgotten you were still on his saddle."

The Avatar took the other girl's hand and looked the tired behemoth up and down. "Yea…," she said, her eyes still narrowed on the beast. No, he had known she was still there. He just hadn't liked that she was taking so long. The Avatar brushed herself off and stood firmly on her two feet.

Her blue eyes followed the walls up to the top of the winding building. The entire place looked alive. The sun shone against the rocks, the colors within the stone coming to life in the light. Korra squinted her eyes and she could make out etchings in the walls. Spirals, it looked like, and other things she couldn't quite make out.

"Follow me, Avatar Korra. I'll show you where you'll be staying for your visit." Tao smiled as she led the other dumbfounded teen through the halls. Korra couldn't take her eyes off of anything. She couldn't decide where to look. Thank the spirits she would be here for a few days.

Korra reached out to lightly touch a mural as they walked. "It looks brand new," she marveled. The sky-bison on the wall flew through spirals and clouds with monks below them in prayer pose. "It's nice to know that the war didn't do that much damage."

Tao turned to see to what the other was referring to. "That is a part of the mural that I have already restored," the acolyte explained, continuing their way through the temple.

Oh, that makes sense, Korra thought as she followed Tao. It made even more sense the further into the temple they went. As they neared her lodgings, the mural faded into a muddled, grey mess. The Avatar strived to make out a familiar shape. Staring at one particular spot, she was sure it was once a sky-bison or a monk….or a lemur?

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, congratulating Tao, "I've gotta hand it to you. I don't know how you know what's what here."

Tao stopped walking to again see what the Avatar was referring to. She smiled proudly. "It takes time and…" the acolyte sighed, closing her eyes. "…great patience." Tao opened her eyes and smiled at Korra. "But one day, I will finish restoring these walls and the history of the Air Nomads will live on."

Korra could see that the girl beside her understood the Air Nomads more than she ever could. The way Tao talked about the monks was as if she were talking about her own people.

"Where are you from, Tao?" Korra asked bluntly. Who were Tao's people? The Avatar thought. What made her become an Air Acolyte? What did she understand that Korra didn't?

Tao was taken aback by the odd and unrelated question. They had been talking about the murals. The acolyte stood straight, answering formally. "I was born and raised in Wu Xing, a coastal city of the Fire Nation." She even finished with a slight bow.

That didn't help answer anything, Korra thought. "But…what made you want to become an Air Acolyte? Why would you dedicate your life to this?" Korra gestured to the wall and temple as a whole.

Tao's heart ached at the painful memories attached to those answers. Her grey eyes briefly displayed her sadness. Rather than answer, she opted to instead to bow in apology. "I am sorry, Avatar Korra. I am confused," she confessed.

The acolyte started to walk again, her back to the Avatar. "I was told to teach you of the Air Nomad culture. I do not understand why you want to know about…me," she professed shyly.

Korra cursed herself for her inconsiderate actions. Here she was prying again, now reaching something that Tao didn't want to discuss. This was only her second day after meeting Tao; it wasn't fair to barrage her with questions. Especially since the other never sought any answers from Korra in return.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized. "I'm just curious," she offered offhandedly. The Avatar selfishly wanted to ask Tao again what had made her become an Air Acolyte. There was something Tao had or saw or learned that Korra hadn't yet.

"Curious? About me?" Tao questioned with a tone of disbelief. What could the Avatar want to know that she could provide? Well, she thought. Her studies of chi and chakras had been extensive. Perhaps, the Avatar would like to learn about that instead.

"If you have any questions, I would be honored to answer them… as best I can," the acolyte finished, unsure of her ability. Tao had never thought she would even meet the Avatar, let alone, answer her questions and help her train. What if she couldn't answer her questions?

"Thank you." Korra smiled, mimicking the acolyte's behavior and bowing slightly. Tao, disrupted from her insecurities, bowed in return. The acolyte realized where they were and opened the nearest door.

"This will be your room, Avatar Korra." Tao beckoned the Avatar to make herself comfortable.

Korra chuckled as she walked in and plopped down on the bed. "Just Korra is fine, Tao," she laughed.

"Yes…Korra," Tao said awkwardly with a quick bow.

Korra looked around the room, surveying the area, casually stating, "You bow a lot."

Tao shot up, straightening her back. "I am sorry," she apologized evenly, resisting the urge to bend forward.

The Avatar laughed again. "It's fine. You can bow if you want," she joked. Boy, this girl took everything so seriously. Korra stood from the bed, her hands on her hips. "So what's the plan for today?"

Tao folded her arms, her left arm palm down under her elbow and her right lightly resting palm down on her left. Everything she does is so odd, Korra thought.

"I thought you might want to rest. I shall return to the mural outside to work on its restoration," the acolyte explained.

"Nah, I want to tag along with you if that's okay," Korra started walking out of the room. The Avatar walked past Tao and into the hallway. "I want to see how you do it."

Tao bowed, smiling. It was wonderful, but odd to have someone interested in her renewal efforts. "As you wish, Av-Korra."

* * *

Tao's critical grey eyes scanned over the wall for what Korra thought as the millionth time. The acolyte held a paintbrush in the air, nearly touching the bristles to the wall. Korra sat on the floor on the opposite side of the hall. The Avatar held her breath as Tao moved the brush to the wall. But the disciple quickly returned to merely staring at the muddled painting in deep concentration.

The Avatar let out a frustrated sigh. She had thought this would be interesting, that it would have given her some insight into the Air Nomad culture. Korra crossed her arms and stopped watching the acolyte's work.

Tao turned at the noise and found the Avatar frowning, Korra's brow furrowed in anger. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

Korra turned her attention back to the other girl. She pointed exaggeratedly to the wall, exclaiming, "You have been staring at that part of the wall for the past hour. You've only added…" The Avatar looked from left where Tao had begun to where the disciple stood now. "…a foot to what was already there. This is taking forever!" Korra complained, leaning back against the wall and putting her arms over her eyes.

Being at the Eastern Air Temple was going to be terrible. Korra saw all the Air Acolytes were busy with their duties. Even if they hadn't been busy, they all seemed supremely boring. And if this is what Tao did for fun, then she was just as bad as the rest of them if not worse.

When Korra moved her arms back down and opened her eyes, she saw Tao facing her, standing in silence. _"I hope that you will respect Tao's teachings."_ Her master's words echoed in her memory. The Avatar looked to the floor with guilty eyes, sighing, "I'm sorry, Tao."

But the acolyte wasn't offended by the Avatar's boredom. The small girl laughed, stating in her even tone, "I feel the same at times." Tao turned her back to Korra and began to put her many paints and brushes away, talking while she cleaned. "I only thought to do this to pass time while you rested from the journey."

The acolyte faced the Avatar again, confessing, "I was surprised that you were interested to see me work." Tao laughed to herself. "Even I would be uninterested in watching such a monotonous task."

Korra rolled her eyes at herself. The Avatar thought she would be patient and she'd learn something, but even Tao knew it was boring. Korra smiled and stood as Tao walked over to meet her. The disciple beckoned the other to follow. "Come. Since you are awake, I will take you on a tour of the temple."

"So you don't just stare at walls all day?" Korra teased as the pair began walking.

Tao laughed again, "No."

The acolyte brought Korra to one of bridges between two of the pagodas. As the two looked out, taking in the bright sky and the impressive buildings, Tao began to talk.

"The Air Nomads founded a truly unique nation," she mused. Her arm flew out to gesture to the mountain bases falling into the clouds below them. "They built their temples on mountain tops, far away from the other nations, so they might detach themselves from world."

Korra leaned over the edge of the railing to look down. The drop went on forever. "So they didn't care about any of the other nations?" the Avatar asked.

Tao furrowed her brow in thought. "I would not say they did not care for other nations. They only sought spiritual enlightenment." Her expression became easy again as she continued, "The Air Nomads abandoned many practices considered commonplace in their path for enlightenment."

The acolyte started walking again, leading Korra into the other tower. The walls here were pristine, no doubt having been rehabbed earlier. Other Air Acolytes worked in the background. "For example," Tao began and Korra moved to face her. "…only female airbenders were raised here."

The Avatar's eyebrow rose in confusion, she hadn't known that. The smaller girl went on to explain, "It is much easier to learn and seek enlightenment without… worldly desires."

Korra smirked, "So sex." She snickered at Tao's obvious discomfort, but the disciple answered nonetheless.

"Yes," Tao answered shortly. She brushed her long hair back, adding, "It is also easier to be pious and modest when no one is trying to impress the opposite gender."

Korra nodded, understanding that point. The two entered a large open room, a statue of a sitting woman rested in the middle of the area. Wait, she thought. "How did they _make more airbenders_ if all the boys and girls were separate?" the Avatar questioned bluntly.

Tao chuckled at that, "Young airbenders were kept separate when growing up, but the children would travel between the temples for various reasons. The Eastern temple was home to nearly all sky-bison. It serves that function today as well." Tao pointed outside and Korra saw several sky-bison flying outside. Another Air Acolyte was throwing apples into the air for the gentle giants.

Tao smiled at Korra and continued, "Once they became of age, they were free to travel the world as they wanted."

The Avatar watched the sky-bison play with each other in the air. They dove through the sky with complete abandon. They were free. "When did parents send their kids off to separate temples?" Korra asked, still watching the animals' flight.

"At birth," Tao stated simply. The Avatar shocked, turned to face the other.

"None of them ever knew their parents?" Korra asked astounded. Their families were taken away from them the moment they were born. The Avatar thought of how much she loved her parents, how much they loved her. The Air Nomads had never known that kind of love.

Tao nodded in understanding, "I loved my father very much. I was pained to think that the airbenders never felt that. But they did not live without love or without family." The acolyte gestured for Korra to follow her once more.

The Avatar looked around the temple as they walked, listening to Tao's explanation of such a foreign practice. "Families are not created by blood," Tao offered. "They are created by the love and care we offer to those close to us."

Again Korra nodded, understanding the disciple's point. Tao smiled as if recalling a fond memory, "In that, understand that the Air Nomads did not have a lesser quality of life because they lacked a traditional family. They had many other fulfilling relationships. If anything, they were all one family." Tao looked to gauge the Avatar's reaction.

Korra understood a little more about the ancient people, but she didn't think she would have liked to live that way. Spending your entire life seeking spiritual enlightenment was not her cup of tea. The Avatar had never made contact with the Spirit World. And so it was no wonder that she had never airbended before. Airbenders sought after the Spirit World. All Korra had ever done was ignore it.

Well, not ignore, exactly, Korra thought. She had tried. It was just…. Her blue eyes glanced over the elaborate paintings and intricate sculptures. All the created faces were so serene, at peace, free. ….impossible, she mentally grumbled.

Korra looked concerned, something on her mind. Tao watched frustration dance across the Avatar's face. "I am not an airbender," Korra professed dejectedly. From what she had seen of the temple, the Air Nomads had a beautiful family here. But she surely was not a part of it.

Tao shook her head, comforting the other, "Of course, you are." The small girl signaled to another acolyte to open the strange door before them. The earthbender raised a large rock onto a huge accordion fan. The wind rushed out to the door, air passing through tubes on the entryway and the locks were opened. Korra watched the display, intrigued.

"You have only forgotten, but in time you will remember," Tao assured calmly.

The pair walked into the room and a large statue of female airbender greeted them.

Tao smiled, introducing the statue, "Avatar Korra, meet Avatar Yangchen."

Korra walked up to the stone woman. Her face looked so familiar. Yangchen stood strong, her arms folded in prayer. The young Avatar reached out to touch the effigy's face. In another life, she had been a part of this tranquil nation. She had belonged.

Aang… He was an Airbender. Her immediate predecessor had created the Air Acolytes to keep his culture alive.

Korra moved her hand away, still watching Yangchen's stone face, she asked, "Are there any statues of Avatar Aang here?"

Tao was surprised Korra did not understand the damage of the Hundred Year War. "No," the disciple answered. "This statue of Avatar Yangchen was created hundreds of years ago by the Air Nomads who resided here. During his time, Avatar Aang…" Tao paused and Korra realized her mistake. "…had no one left to create his," the smaller girl finished.

Korra closed her eyes, imagining the pain of losing your entire nation, your entire family. She tried to fathom what it would be like to wake up a hundred years in the future, alone. For a moment, Korra admitted that she too felt alone. No one alive could identify with the weight of being the Avatar. And no matter how she had tried, Korra could not reach out to Aang for guidance. For some unknown reason, she could imagine his voice calling out to her.

"Korra?" Tao asked, worried. The young Avatar had been staring sadly off into space for some time.

Korra shook her thoughts away and turned to smile reassuringly at the acolyte. "What did they do for fun around here?"

Tao knew the Avatar had much more on her mind than she let on. The disciple could feel the shift in the other's mood when Korra had asked about Aang. While she had asked casually enough, Tao could understand the need behind it. Korra was looking for Aang. And by how the Avatar had deflected the issue, it was obvious she wanted to search alone.

Tao thought for a moment of something the two of them could do for fun. "There is a small airball court here…"

Korra smiled a bit wider, intrigued. The acolyte shook her head no, sighing, "But we would both have to be airbenders to play properly."

The Avatar laughed at Tao's worried expression as she thought. Suddenly, an idea came to the disciple. She smiled excitedly, moving at a fast pace out of the room. "Follow me," Tao called out.

Korra followed eagerly. It must really be something if Tao was so excited. The acolyte led them through some twisting halls until they reached a balcony. Tao was the first to turn the corner on to the terrace.

"What is it?" Korra asked excitedly, her wide grin on her face.

The acolyte's voice floated to the Avatar from the outside. "It is an ancient training tool."

As Korra made the turn, her smile faded. A familiar arrangement of plaques rested behind the now bubbly Tao. The Avatar sighed, disappointed. "That teaches the fundamentals of airbending," she finished for Tao dryly.

The smaller girl's head tilted in confusion. She had thought Korra would like simple puzzle. There was one on Air Temple Island after all. Tao was sure that Tenzin had shown it to the young Avatar. Tao's exuberance dulled, confusion evident in her voice, she asked, "You do not like this exercise?"

The Avatar sighed, "No, it's not that I don't like it…" Korra briefly thought of the rubble that remained of the plaques on Air Temple Island. She grimaced, thinking of her attempts passing through the gates. "I can't do it," the Avatar huffed. "I can't airbend." Korra decided to look away from the vile contraption and scowl.

Tao walked cautiously towards the Avatar. "While it is true this tool teaches the fundamentals of airbending…" The acolyte reached Korra's side and stood next to her, continuing, "You must remember that all Air Nomads were benders."

Korra's eyes moved to look at Tao, but her head remained glued to the sky. "The fundamentals of airbending were the fundamentals of life held by the benders themselves," the disciple explained, building up to something.

The Avatar moved her whole body towards the acolyte. Tao smirked, but kept her even tone, "You do not have to airbend to pass through."

Korra's nose screwed up in disbelief. No way, she thought. If that were true, why wouldn't Tenzin have told her that? The Avatar looked back to the Air Gates. He was an airbender, she thought. He had been his whole life. He had never tried it without bending.

Looking back at Tao, Korra mused, "Tenzin said I had to find the path of least resistance…"

The acolyte bowed formally. "Yes. Finding and following the path of least resistance was a key principle in Air Nomad culture." Tao turned her back to the Avatar and began walking over to the ring of plaques.

The disciple continued her explanation, smiling to herself. "They lived by a creed of non-violence and passivism." Tao pointed to a large accordion fan to the right of the Air Gates and Korra saw something in the acolyte's eyes. "Please, earthbend a rock onto the fan," the smaller girl ordered smoothly.

Korra chuckled once to herself. What did Tao think she was going to do? Nevertheless, the Avatar lifted a large square boulder and dropped it onto the fan as she was asked. A gust of wind shot out and the gates began to spin wildly.

The young Avatar reached back to smooth her ponytail out. Her blue eyes scanned over the stone floor lazily. The last time she had done this exercise, she had destroyed the Air Gates. She sighed, "Tao, I don't know if I want to do this ri-"

Korra cut her sentence short when Tao ran into spinning plaques.

The Avatar watched with wide eyes and swore her jaw hit the floor. There, among the chaotic, swirling terrors, was Tao, moving and swirling easily through the gates. The acolyte didn't rush to get out of the Air Gates either. She opted to weave in between the plaques effortlessly. It took some time for Korra to realize that Tao was talking as well.

The acolyte's voice was the same calm tone and it was almost drowned out by the sound of the wind created by the revolving walls. "…you must first find the resistance in yourself."

Tao finished the exercise with a flourished jump out of the Air Gates.

Korra was dumbfounded. How did Tao just do that? "What…" The Avatar started dumbly. She shook her head and started again, "What did you say in there?"

The smaller girl bowed her head slightly and repeated her advice. "To complete this exercise, you must first find the resistance in yourself." Korra nodded, listening intently and Tao continued. "It helps no one to deny one's faults. Instead, you work with them to create your own path."

Korra nodded excitedly. "And then I'll be able to do that?" she asked eagerly, pointing to the Air Gates.

Tao touched Korra's shoulder reassuringly. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the acolyte sighed, "In time."

The Avatar pouted angrily.

* * *

~~~

~~~

~~~

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF TAO?!?!

[This is Tao's look!](http://tinyurl.com/95b34st)

I drew her SO long ago. *crying emoji* She is my baby and I just love her to death. AND since LoK was a series with distinct eyebrow game, I always imagined Tao with those cute monk circle brows like Kamiki Izumo from Blue Exorcist. 

I put this here because I don't know how to put a link in the regular notes section. I'm officially an old person, y'all. I don't fully know how to use this site. Pray for me.


	4. The Voice In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Equalist threat in Republic City is mounting. Meanwhile at the Eastern Air Temple, Korra convinces Tao that she is the perfect person to teach airbending.

The courtyard of the Arena was bustling as the children jumped and played. The fountain in the middle glistened in the sun.

"Again! Again!" the little girl demanded, giggling.

Bolin laughed as well as the children crowded around him. "Okay, guys. Just one more time," the earthbender said before stomping down and making the earth below them ripple like a wave in the sea.

The children cheered loudly and Mako scoffed at his brother's display. The brothers were being paid to teach these kids bending, not fool around. Bolin noticed his brother's serious expression and walked up to the firebender.

"Aw, c'mon, Mako. Lighten up!" The earthbender slapped his brother on the back roughly.

"They're not going to learn anything if they don't practice," Mako stated matter-of-factly as they watched the kids play. There was one of his firebender boys pretending to earthbend. The teen shook his head, disappointed at his student.

"Playing _is_ practice!" Bolin breezed, waving his hand frivolously. The earthbender leaned into speak quietly to his sibling. "Besides," he whispered. "Do you really think their parents expect _us_ to teach them anything?"

The brawny teen straightened his back and sighed, "Face it, bro. We're glorified babysitters."

Mako scowled at his brother's assertion. Looking over the toddlers, playing and giggling together, he knew it was true. Sure, these kids were benders, but it would be years until they could sit down and perfect their skills. The firebender sighed, closing his eyes. How had they gotten suckered into this? Oh yea, he thought bitterly. They needed the money, now that they were out of the running for the championship.

He opened his eyes at the sound of a big splash. His golden eyes scanned across the courtyard to find Bolin happily standing in the fountain.

"Who wants to waterbend?" the earthbender asked the children, splashing the kids. Laughing, each one eagerly jumped into the water.

Mako tsked at his brother. Bolin was lying to the kids. None of them were waterbenders and none of them ever would be. It was stupid and silly to pretend that…

"Mister…" a small voice called shyly.

The teen looked down see a little boy. His big green eyes looked up at Mako questioningly. Mako raised his eyebrow in question as well.

The boy looked away, asking softly, "Can you… teach me… how… to firebend?"

No, Mako thought, his face stern. This boy was an earthbender. There was nothing Mako could ever do to teach this boy how to firebend. It was stupid and silly to pretend otherwise. He took a breath to speak, but the boy took that moment to lock eyes with the teen once more.

The little boy was the quietest kid there. Mako wondered how long the boy had waited to ask him. It obviously had taken some courage. The firebender looked back to his brother splashing and laughing with the other kids.

"I'm waterbending!" one yelled as she sent a huge wave of water over two of her little friends. They were all having so much fun.

Mako sighed and looked down at the little boy again. "I…," he started and the child's green eyes peeked up to see him. "Can try," the firebender offered. The boy's face lit up in delight.

The corner of the teen's mouth quirked up as he stated seriously, "No promises." The boy nodded excitedly.

Time flew by as the brothers "trained" their students in water, fire and earth bending. A few of the children pretended to learn air as well.

"Come on, kids! Your parents are here," Bolin called out to the class. They formed a line and made their way out, Mako walking behind them all.

"Mommy, I'm a waterbender!" a little boy called out excitedly to his mother.

The older woman laughed and picked him up affectionately. "Are you now?" she joked as they walked away.

"Probending is an abomination!" a protestor screamed, pointing behind to the Arena.

Bolin winced. He was sure that Equalists weren't all crazy people. But man, did it seem that way. There was no way that people could think probending was "an abomination." It was sport. It was for fun.

"Every night we see these "athletes"," the man continued mockingly. "…clobber each other in a fight for domination."

Mako narrowed his eyes at the caustic statement. The troublesome lackey said athletes as if probenders were nothing. As if he was nothing.

"We should live a world where bending is not glorified!" the protestor pleaded.

Mako scoffed and pulled his scarf up around his face, turning sharply back into the Arena, heading to their apartment. "Isn't there some squad to get rid of those guys?" he spit out hotly.

Bolin followed his brother inside. The earthbender thought about the question. There was some task force that fought Equalists. He had heard about their raids on chi-blocker training rings. There was some kind of weapon the Equalists had been making, but… Tarrlok, he was sure that was the Councilman's name… had put a stop to that.

"I don't think that's what it does," the earthbender confessed. Mako shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

What good was it then? The firebender thought. The protestors had always been annoying. Now they were permanently stationed outside the Arena, their home. Every time the teen went outside for anything, he was met with some irritating voice shouting about how he was a lowly bender. Mako was sick of it.

The firebender sighed, letting himself fall onto their couch and closing his eyes.

"What do you wanna do for dinner?" Bolin asked, greeting Pabu.

With eyes shut, he answered, "We have plenty in the kitchen. I'll make something later."

The earthbender winced before speaking. "Yea…" he started nervously. Mako opened his eyes. "There's….nothing in there," Bolin finished, his face scrunched up and ready for the blowout.

The firebender tried not to sound angry, but his frustration came out nonetheless. "Did you have to eat everything?"

"I'm a growing boy!" Bolin defended halfheartedly. Holding the fire ferret up in front of him, he added, "Pabu ate some too."

Mako sincerely doubted that the fire ferret had done much to help his brother eat what had undoubtedly been an enormous amount of food. Great, he thought. Now he would have to go out and deal with the noisy, annoying protesters yet again. He got up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked sadly. He could tell his brother was upset. But he was bored lately and he always ate when he was bored.

"Out. To get more groceries," Mako answered, paused in the doorway.

The earthbender scurried over to his brother, Pabu on his shoulders. "We'll go with you," he offered happily. Then he looked down at his shoes guiltily, "It's the least _we_ can do."

The firebender sighed again as they made their way out. The two braced themselves for the Equalist ramblings. Mako brought up his scarf. Bolin shoved his hands in his pants, his strong shoulders tensing up in defense. Mako couldn't stay mad at his brother and Bolin knew that. "We can't afford this, Bo. You can't keep doing this," he stated evenly.

"I know," the younger replied, slouching his shoulders in shame. "I'm sorry."

Mako glanced at his brother and couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, it felt like Bolin was still a little boy. That didn't make the firebender angry as much as it made him miss the days when the two of them had both been carefree children. As the brothers ventured further from the Arena and the protestors surrounding, they relaxed.

It had been…forever since Mako had felt like a kid, had let go. Ever since… His brow contorted in pain at the memory. They had been so young when their parents were taken from them. Bolin barely remembered them at all anymore. Mako had found that their voices were forgotten first. He remembered the words, but couldn't hear the warm, embracing tones of their voices. Then, their faces left as well.

The older knew he had their father's eyes and his brother, their mother's. He remembered that much. It had been so long since he had seen them, heard them, held them. His features became serious at his thoughts. Mako hadn't been carefree since that day.

Without any extended family to fall back on, the brothers had been left completely alone. In the city, two orphans on the street were easily overlooked. It was up to Mako as the oldest to take care of them. He stiffened his upper lip and hadn't looked back since. There was no one to cry or complain to nor was there time for such meaningless things. The firebender found out first hand how unfair the world could be. Breaking down wouldn't change that.

Besides, Bolin needed someone to be his rock. Mako decided he could go without support as long as his brother did not. The firebender didn't just need to be strong for himself; he needed to stay strong for Bo.

Mako smiled weakly. It was nice that his brother was still young at heart even after all that had happened to them. "I know," the firebender patted his brother on the back once.

Bolin returned to his usual happy demeanor. The earthbender grinned, stating casually, "So those protestors are crazy, huh?"

Mako nodded in agreement as they continued walking to the grocer.

His bushy eyebrows stitched in worry, he asked, "You don't think they're all like that though, right?" His green eyes looked to his brother for comfort. "I mean… they hate probending and…." Bolin stopped. And benders, he added in thought.

Mako tried to look reassuringly at Bolin. "I don't know," the firebender answered honestly. They had been through a lot together. Those petty irritants weren't anything they couldn't handle. His voice was strong when he continued. Bolin perked up at his brother's statement.

"But we'll be fine."

* * *

"Sooo," Korra started, brushing one of the sky-bison in the stable.

Tao looked up from brushing another furry giant in question. She had thought that spending time with the sky-bison could help the Avatar understand airbending more. The gentle beasts were the first airbenders after all.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show me more airbending stuff," the young Avatar admitted. She stopped grooming the sky-bison before her, much to the animal's chagrin.

Tao tilted her head in confusion for a moment, the brush in her hand never stopping its primping. "This is airbending…stuff," the acolyte assured her.

Over the past few days, the disciple had noticed her manner of speaking was much too formal when compared to Korra. Tao had never really noticed it before. The other acolytes were all much older than she was. Even before, she had never had many friends her own age.

Korra sighed and rolled her shoulders. The young Avatar had enjoyed learning about the Air Nomads. She had wanted to tackle the Air Gates after brief instruction from Tao. However, upon hearing of the fiasco with the island version, a horrified Tao had suggested otherwise. At least for awhile, the acolyte had added.

Tao had taken Korra on a tour of the entire temple, explaining every nook and cranny. The Avatar was surprised one person could remember so many facts. Korra knew that Tao truly connected to the Air Nomad culture in a way she never would. But being at the Eastern Air Temple and learning what she had, the young woman now had a newfound understanding of the lost nation.

With that understanding, she was ready. It was time to airbend.

"Yea, but I was thinking you could teach me how to airbend now," Korra said casually.

Tao stopped brushing the sky-bison to look at the young Avatar in complete confusion. "I… cannot," the disciple stated.

"Why not?" the Avatar asked, her eyebrow raising perplexed.

How did Korra not understand? Tao walked over the other teen and with her hands to her sides, offered, "I am not an airbender."

"So?"

The simple statement surprised Tao. "I am not a bender at all," the acolyte elaborated.

Korra laughed at the obvious. "So?" she asked smiling. Seeing the disciple's bewilderment, she continued. "I think I've learned more about airbending here than… _anywhere_ else. I just… _know_ you could teach me."

At that Tao smiled, "I am glad you believe my teachings are helping you…" Her tone became apologetic. "But….I do not believe I can teach you how to airbend."

Korra's shoulders fell in disappointment. She had been honest when she said Tao could teach her. The Avatar felt it. She just knew the acolyte was capable to teaching her the important skill. Tao just didn't believe in herself.

Upon seeing the Avatar's change in body language, Tao offered weakly, "You shall be back to Air Temple Island in a few days. Tenzin will be able to train you once more."

"Yea," Korra feigned a grin before sighing. "You just…really _get_ this stuff," The Avatar admitted, gesturing to the temple around them. Korra turned to look at the paintings around the stable. "And you're _not_ an airbender. So…how?" Her blue eyes turned in look at Tao.

It made sense that Tenzin was so at peace with Air Nomad customs, he was an Air Nomad. But Tao was from the Fire Nation, there was no spiritual connection to make sense of it all. The young acolyte seemed more serene at times than even her master. If Korra was going to learn anything, it would be from a fellow non-airbender, right?

Tao smiled weakly. Korra was impatient, but had good intentions. The young woman was eager to find her place as the Avatar. The disciple was honored to help her in her journey. She should do whatever she could to help. The past couldn't hurt her anymore.

Tao sighed as she took a seat on the floor, motioning for Korra to join her. The Avatar followed as the smaller girl crossed her arms loosely and closed her eyes.

"You once asked why I became an Air Acolyte," Tao began, her eyes shut. Korra nodded without thinking, but the acolyte continued as if cued by the unseen gesture.

"Children… can be cruel." Her grey eyes opened to gaze emptily at her lap. "They would make fun of my eyes, my hair. Everything," Tao moved her gaze to meet Korra's face.

"They called me puddle pusher, airhead, boulder brat…." A soft, bitter laugh escaped her. "Silly names," the acolyte stated solemnly.

She took a deep breath to center herself as she continued. "But I felt alone, as if I did not belong in my own nation, my home."

Korra felt a pang of sympathy for Tao. The smaller girl had treated the Avatar with the utmost kindness and patience. How could someone not like her, let alone be so mean to her? Korra watched Tao sit uneasily as she continued.

"The Fire Nation has a…" the acolyte paused, searching for the right word. "… proud people. Adequate is inadequate. Perfection in all aspects of life is demanded of you. Only true strength is admired." Tao's voice changed from her usual calm tone to a biting one when speaking of strength. Her grey eyes turned to watch the sky.

Korra watched intently, her eyes worried as the usually serene teen before her became encircled in bitter memories.

"When the other children began showing their bending abilities, words were no longer enough for them. They tried to attack me, called me weak as I ran from them," Tao eyes narrowed in anger.

Her angry eyes turned to Korra. The acolyte's expression softened as she sighed, "In Wu Xing… in _all_ of the Fire Nation, being a firebender is a symbol of power."

"And being a non-bender is… a weakness?" Korra asked with mild surprise in her voice. She had been surrounded by benders her entire life, but she didn't think any less of non-benders.

Tao nodded, "To some…to most, yes."

"I see why you left," the Avatar sympathized, her lips quirked in a crooked smile.

Tao returned the smile faintly. "The Air Nomads lived in a way where not power, but balance was sought out. Peace. Equality." The acolyte smiled at the simple thought.

Korra saw the smaller girl's features darken again. "The Fire Nation annihilated them. My people… were responsible for the genocide of an entire peaceful nation."

The disciple again breathed deeply, calming herself. "I swore that I would do anything to ensure that would never happen again. I swore I would work to uphold the Air Nomads' ideals."

Korra understood Tao's determination now. The disciple had devoted countless hours of arduous work to help repair the temples. Tao even admitted the task was dull. Nevertheless, she stayed at the temple to finish her duty. Her penance.

"Tao… you're not responsible for what the Fire Nation did. You don't have to this," Korra reasoned with the acolyte.

"I know," Tao breezed serenely, her demeanor brightening. "I want to."

Tao rose from the floor, making her way to the edge to the sky-bison stable. Korra followed suit, but maintained the silence between them. With her hands on the railing, looking out into the seemingly endless mass of clouds, the disciple explained, "I never felt as if I belonged in the Fire Nation. I feel that I belong here."

For a moment, Tao looked down shyly, disappointed in herself, "Other acolytes are benders. They help rebuild the stone, replenish the water…. All I can do is paint."

Korra eyes widen at Tao's insecurity. "Are you kidding me?" Tao looked up to see Korra, hands on her hips, giving her a questioning look. "You do a LOT more than paint."

The acolyte weakly smiled at the Avatar's compliment, but Korra wasn't done yet. The Avatar threw her arms out exaggeratedly, "You are pretty much the walking embodiment of Air Nomad culture."

Tao laughed, shaking her head. "I do not believe that is true," she said, smiling.

"Well, it is," Korra stated matter-of-factly. The Avatar leaned her weight on the railing, explaining casually, "Which is why I think you would be a great airbending teacher."

When the Avatar had something on her mind, there was no way of derailing her. Laughing again, Tao caved. She should do anything in her power to help Korra in her journey. Bowing, she said, "Very well, Avatar Korra. I will…try to teach you."

Korra's face lit up with her success. Alright! She thought excitedly. Time for some airbending action!

* * *

Tao had spent the rest of the day thinking up a lesson plan. Korra had voiced her irritation at having to wait. But as the acolyte had urged patience, the familiar lesson resonated with the Water girl and her complaints turned to annoyed grumblings.

It was sunset when Korra met Tao at the garden balcony. The smaller girl's back was to the Avatar as Korra made her way into the sun's dying rays.

Unmoving from her meditation pose, Tao stated calmly, "This shall be your first lesson."

Korra rolled her eyes to the other's back. Stopping just outside the large spiral on the ground, her feet planted themselves firmly. "Can't we just get to the bending part?" she asked impatiently.

Unbeknownst to Korra, Tao's chest tightened in anxiety. The acolyte was not an airbender. She didn't know the bending part. It was her modest hope that through meditation, the Avatar may surpass whatever obstacle had blocked her airbending before.

Tao settled to deflect her insecurities like Korra. She chose humor. "You are telling me how to teach now?" the acolyte teased serenely.

The disciple's lips quirked up as she heard the other girl laugh. Korra took a seat next to Tao and sighed deeply. Meditation really was never her strong suit.

Tao was a bit surprised as the young woman next to her promptly sat without a word. Her full weight plopped onto the ground carelessly. Her hands came to make skilled fists in front of her chest. Her back held perfectly straight as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" the acolyte asked curiously.

Korra kept her eyes closed, but her brow furrowed in confusion. "Meditating," she answered shortly.

Tao looked the Avatar up and down slowly, before shaking her head. "You are sitting with your eyes closed."

At that, her blue eyes opened to shoot the acolyte a weak glare. "Yea, _meditating_ ," Korra reiterated somewhat annoyed. This was Tao's stupid idea anyway.

The disciple's laugh carried through the open air and Korra was now confused. Tao placed a hand lightly on the Avatar's shoulder before explaining. A laugh still clung to her words, "It may seem that meditation is only that. But truly one must utilize the mind, not the body."

Korra eyed the acolyte suspiciously. No one had ever told her that before. Well, now that she thought about it.

_"Let your mind and your spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom."_

Ok, so maybe someone had.

Korra relaxed her shoulders and unclenched her hands, opting to rest them on her knees. She looked to Tao, questioning tiredly, "How…do I do that?"

The acolyte's face twisted up pensively as she rose. Tao paced as she thought and Korra watched her with slim hope. The Avatar did not understand meditation. Everyone could tell her she was doing it wrong, but no one could tell her how to do it right.

Tao had not expected that Korra would need instruction on meditation. Tao was also not a teacher per say, so teaching in general was hard. It was easy to list facts off as she and the Avatar walked through the temple. It was much more difficult to answer her questions.

"Imagine…." Tao had trouble finding the right words. Introspection was hard to describe. It should come naturally, like breath or sight. How did one explain how to breathe or see? "Imagine you are dreaming…" the acolyte offered unsure as she continued to pace.

Korra tried to hold back her grimace. Her dreams were more like nightmares lately. She hadn't had a nightmare since arriving at the temple, but the memories of them clung to her subconscious.

" _It won't be enough."_

The Avatar shut her eyes tight, willing the shadows away. Meanwhile, Tao continued her hesitant instruction. "In dreams, we may go to far away places, while our physical bodies… remain still." The acolyte closed her eyes in frustration for a moment. Korra was the Avatar, the bridge between the two worlds. This was too simple of an analogy.

"Have you not been to the Spirit World before?" The disciple then turned to Korra pleadingly. She noticed the young woman had brought her knees up to her chest, her eyes shut tight. "Korra?" Tao called out, concerned.

Blue eyes shot open in an instant. What had she just asked? "Um…no, I haven't," Korra answered in a faraway voice.

That was an interesting fact, but Tao put it to the side as she walked over to the huddled Avatar. "What's wrong?" the disciple knelt down.

Korra looked away in embarrassment. "It's just…these dreams I've had," the Water girl said, intending for that to be the end of it.

Dreams, Tao thought. Very interesting. "What happens in these dreams?" the acolyte prodded.

The Avatar crossed her arms and clutched her knees defensively. Images of shadows ran through her mind. Anxiety flooded through her. "I can't remember," she answered honestly.

Tao nodded in determination. "Let us work on remembering then," the disciple breezed before taking a seat next to Korra. The acolyte took Korra's hand and placed it open palmed on top of her own. The Avatar raised a brow in question.

"I will be here to help you." Tao offered with a small smile. Korra wondered if she knew how comforting the small action really was. In another second, Tao had closed her eyes and placed her free hand on her own knee and the Avatar mimicked her.

"Think back to these dreams." The disciple instructed calmly. "Let your body relax and your mind take control."

Korra watched the darkness swirl behind her eyelids. She thought of Tenzin's advice and attempted to let her mind and spirit roam free. For a moment, she felt…detached. It was a strange feeling and Korra didn't know what to make of it. She moved her hand a bit and could no longer feel Tao's. She opened her blue eyes to find she was alone. …And no longer in the temple.

The young Avatar looked up at the high mountain ranges around her, down at the clouds of fog around of her feet. She was at the bottom of a deep, twisting canyon. The sky was an unearthly yellow.

"Where am I?" Korra asked to no one in particular.

She looked behind her to see that the canyon seemingly went on forever. Sighing, the young woman turned around, her head hung in confusion. How had she gotten here? How would she get back?

Two beings of light ran down the gorge in her direction. Korra squinted her eyes, but failed to get a clearer view of them. Maybe they could help her or… She thought as the creatures neared, their luminescent claws bared. …Not.

The young woman readied herself in a strong earthbending stance and shot her fist out. Nothing happened. She settled and tried again. Then her leg flew through the air, attempting to set a blaze before her. Nothing. Her eyes widen in horror as the creatures pounced.

Korra shot up from the temple floor and Tao gasped, startled. The Avatar's chest heaved with her frantic breaths.

"Where was I?" Korra asked, panic clear in her voice.

Tao rose quickly, her hands reaching out to the other girl. The acolyte refrained from touching the frightened girl, but kept her hands suspended in the air as she spoke. "Korra…you were here… with me."

Or... the disciple thought. "Did you travel to the Spirit World?" she asked warily.

The Avatar shook her head, her eyes still shone in terror. "I…I don't know." She put her head in hands, her heart pounding. Her eyes shut tight as she tried both to remember and erase the memories.

Tao cautiously touched Korra's arm and led her to a bench inside the temple. Once they were both seated, the acolyte ventured a question. "Was it your dreams?"

The Avatar shook her head, answering definitely, "No."

Tao nodded, adding softly, "Do you remember them more?"

A foreboding feeling was consuming the Avatar now. "No," she answered simply.

Again Tao nodded, bowing slightly as she breezed, "I believe we should continue meditation."

Korra stood defiantly, stating once again, "No." Her blue eyes held a fire in them, her shoulders tensed, her hands clutched into fists. "I don't need to meditate anymore. I _need_ to learn airbending now," she hissed demandingly.

The acolyte was taken aback by this new display and remained silent as Korra went on.

"I can't sit around meditating and waiting to be killed like these pansy monks! I need to be stronger!"

Tao rose to meet the Avatar, but her eyes remained on the floor.

"You think…they were weak?" the disciple asked, her voice tight. Korra's narrowed eyes watched Tao's face turn to meet her. Her usually cheerful grey eyes were now a storm of anger much more powerful than her own. The Avatar backed down slightly.

"You think…they _deserved_ to die?" Tao took a step closer, her scowl more evident in the proximity. Korra didn't think that, but the smaller girl didn't give a chance to explain.

"They were betrayed! The Fire Nation chose the day of Sozin's Comet to lead a cowardly attack against their brothers! Had it been any other day it would be the Fire Nation in ruins!" Tao spat heatedly.

But with the statement, she seemed to lose her fire. It wasn't true. Tao knew it. The Air Nomads sought mercy even for the cruelest of enemies. Her grey eyes closed in thought and shame. Even as an Air Acolyte, she was a child of fire, merciless.

Korra watched as the disciple attempted to regain her composure. Tao bowed slightly, apologizing, "I…am sorry. I…"

The Avatar interrupted, "No, I'm sorry, Tao."

Korra sat down on the bench again, resting her arms on her knees. She slouched forward, looking to the ground. "I…just… I know that something is coming."

The acolyte's eyebrow rose in question. Korra shook her head as if trying to shake something away. "I know…" she sighed in defeat. "I know I'm not ready for it. Whatever it is…"

Her blue eyes came up to meet Tao's grey. "…I _need_ to be ready. I need to be stronger," the Avatar pleaded desperately, her head falling again. Korra had waited her entire life to be free and help the world. Now, she doubted she was fit to save it. She didn't even know what she was supposed to be saving it from. Her first chance to prove herself as the Avatar and she was going to blow it. It was more than her pride at stake….

The disciple had moved to Korra's side. The Avatar knew because as she stared down at the ground, she saw Tao's feet beside her own.

Tao's traditional, calm tone had returned. "How long have you felt this way?"

Korra sat up and looked at the other girl for a second. The Avatar's face scrunched up in thought. "I…" she started, still thinking. "I guess since I left to Republic City." Korra nodded her head in agreement with herself. "Since I started training airbending."

Tao stated cautiously, "Since… your dreams began."

The Avatar blinked for moment. Looking back, the two events had occurred together.

"You said that you have never been to the Spirit World. You have also never made contact with your past lives, correct?" The acolyte guessed. Korra motioned 'yes' and Tao nodded. "I believe they are trying to contact you."

"Why?" Korra asked, hoping, somehow, the disciple had the answer.

Tao sighed and shrugged her shoulders, shooting a sympathetic look to the upset teen. "I do not know."

The Avatar sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Let me guess… I'll need more meditation?" The question showing her distain.

"Yes," Tao nodded before sighing herself. "Another time. I…think you have made enough progress for one day." The acolyte smiled weakly at the Avatar.

Korra scoffed in her head. Progress. Ha. The first time training with Tao had only resulted in a fight.

"I really am sorry about blowing up at you earlier," the Avatar confessed.

"It is alright." Tao assured her, smiling. The acolyte looked down embarrassed for a moment. "I am sorry as well." She bowed to Korra in apology.

The Avatar chuckled, waiving her hand dismissively. "I was being a total jerk. It's nothing."

Tao relaxed her shoulders, adding shyly. "Even so… I should not have lost my temper."

Upon mention of earlier, Korra leaned away from the smaller girl, exclaiming in exaggerated shock. "Yea, Miss Fire Nation! Who knew you were so intense?" Tao laughed bashfully. A moment passed in silence and the Avatar remembered exactly what the acolyte had defended.

Her tone became much more serious. "I...don't think the Air Nomads were weak," Korra affirmed quietly. She sat more straight, declaring confidently. "And I _definitely_ don't think they deserved what happened to them."

Tao acknowledged the Avatar's statements, looking down and fumbling with her feet awkwardly. Korra watched the other closely, stating, "No one does."

The smaller girl didn't look up. "Some do," she mused, lost in memory. Tao sat upright again and smiled wistfully at Korra. "But I know that you do not. I am sorry for 'blowing up at you.'"

"So we're still friends?" Korra teased, extending her hand out for a handshake.

Tao stared at the odd gesture for a moment. "We are friends?" she asked slowly.

The Avatar laughed and rolled her eyes, scoffing, "Of course."

The acolyte smiled and eagerly shook Korra's hand. Wow, Tao thought. She was friends with the _Avatar_. She nodded excitedly, smiling, "Yes, we are still friends."

* * *

"That's another great break, Councilman," the officer assured Tarrlok.

Indeed, it was. This evening would mark the task force's tenth successful mission. Ten for ten now. The waterbender sighed in boredom. It wasn't enough. There had only been a few measly, wanna-be equalists pretending to chi block. The public was eating up the "accomplishments", but Tarrlok was looking for bigger fish to fry.

His wizened blue eyes scanned over the small, underground training room. Equalist banners hung on the walls, one baring a large white mask. His eyes narrowed.

Amon.

His little Equalists could easily survive anything the councilman threw at them. The waterbender scowled at his own thoughts. His agents within the Equalist ranks informed him of the cult's ever growing strength. A callous laugh escaped him. Strength.

If these easily captured buffoons were any indication, the Equalist movement would crumble. He thought as he watched the "Equalists" being hauled away. But those fools were only pawns. Tarrlok knew that he could cut down as many of these weeds as he wanted, more would grow in their place. Amon was playing with him, giving the waterbender just enough feigned success to keep him at bay.

The waterbender smirked as he walked out onto the street. That was why he had another plan. Tarrlok let the moon bathe him in its glow. Even in the half moon's light, he could feel its power surge through his veins. It would only be a matter of time before Tarrlok would face the intangible Amon.

Tarrlok's lips curled into a menacing smile. With the full moon, no man could challenge him. And Amon was still just that, a man. To his followers, he was a symbol. But the councilman would crush that guise and destroy the Equalist rebellion once and for all. The waterbender had no problem with dirtying his hands. After all, he thought. It was for the greater good.

He was going to enjoy it.

"Councilman Tarrlok!" an officer was jogging up to meet the waterbender. "You'll want to see this," the man said, urging the councilman back inside.

Tarrlok breezed through the training room, noticing a once hidden door was now open. His pace quickened as he noticed the huddle of officers in the revealed area.

The circle broke open upon Tarrlok's arrival. A lone Equalist in full uniform was collapsed on the floor. Odd, the waterbender thought. None of the others had such outfits. This was probably the only high ranking member of the group they had managed to capture. And by the looks of it, someone had been dumb enough to kill him.

"Which one of you did it?" Tarrlok questioned, visibly annoyed that their only lead was dead on the floor when there had been plenty of disposable members earlier.

The officers looked around to each other nervously before one spoke up. "None of us, sir. He was dead when we opened the door."

The councilman stitched his eyebrows in thought. Now, this was very odd. Tarrlok knelt down to examine the body. There was no blood. There were no cuts, nor bruises, none that could be seen anyway. The uniform covered the man, head to toe. Tarrlok sighed. A full examination would have to be performed later.

He turned the body from its side to its back as he removed the helmet. A small gasp escaped him as he locked eyes with the corpse. Tarrlok quickly pulled the cloth down, revealing all of the victim's face.

The officers had not killed this man. They were telling the truth. In that moment, the councilman knew it.

The man before Tarrlok, the man now dead on the floor, was one of his spies.

What was he even doing here? He knew about the raid. Only some of the task force knew his true identity. Why would he put himself in danger of being captured?

The few officers in the loop were shocked as well. There was a moment of silence for their lost brother.

"What killed him? Poison, maybe?" one oblivious officer guessed.

Tarrlok shook his head in disagreement. "No. Get him bagged up and taken to the morgue for a full examination."

This man was too smart to be poisoned, he thought. He was too strong to have gone down without a fight. He was or had been a stalwart waterbender.

Nevertheless, as Tarrlok looked around the small room, there were no signs of a struggle. The wall to his left was a mass of stone and rubble. There had been a passageway there before, but it had been destroyed, so no one could follow.

Tarrlok rose to his feet as looked back to the entryway. But this hidden door was left open, so he could find this.

His blue eyes narrowed again as the officers covered the body. Amon was toying with him.

The councilman could only hope that the three others had not been found out. He carefully thought back to last time he had made contact with them. It seemed far too long ago.

As he left, Tarrlok gazed up to the moon, his face stern. It wouldn't be much longer, he thought. Wickedness filled his eyes as he smiled ever so slightly. And he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

The sun's peaceful light drifted through the expansive window of the Easter Air Temple. It was early in the morning and Tao yawned sleepily.

Korra had asked if Tao would like to have a sleep over since, after Korra's training, the pair had spent the rest of the day apart.

Tao had urged Korra to meditate on her dreams, but the Avatar had spent the day wandering the halls silently, aimlessly. The smaller girl had worked on the mural some more, adding about five more feet to the piece. Both tasks had passed the time until nightfall.

Korra had kept them up, demonstrating her bending abilities and talking about her life in the South Pole. Tao heard all about Naga and could tell the Avatar missed her dear companion. Then, Korra spoke of her recent adventures in Republic City and Tao heard all about Bolin and Mako. Even though Tao didn't speak much, she did love listening to Korra's stories. She only wished she had not had to sacrifice quite so much sleep.

Tao didn't quite understand why they were called sleep-overs when neither had slept much. The acolyte was accustomed to her early to bed, early to rise schedule. She was having trouble adjusting to the lack of rest.

The young Avatar did not seem to face the same dilemma. Korra appeared bright and chipper, eager for more airbending training. Tao was tired and still unsure how exactly she was going to teach Korra the bending art. So again, the pair sat on the floor, attempting to meditate.

Korra huffed as Tao settled into her relaxed position. She just didn't get it. She had spent hours walking through the serene halls of the temple, but none of it calmed her. The other Air Acolytes were busy with their own tasks. Everything, everyone belonged here and she did not.

Korra, even understanding more of the Air Nomads, did not feel at home. Not like Tao. It annoyed the young Avatar that she couldn't truly mimic the other's behavior. Even now, the acolyte sat across from her, her legs crossed, her hands folded delicately in her lap, her back straight. Only thing out of character was how her head was currently tilted up in a yawn.

"How do you do that?" Korra asked, her jealousy tucked away.

Tao blinked in confusion. Her expression worried as she faced Korra. "Yawn?" she asked concerned. Korra had not known how to meditate, but surely, she knew how to yawn.

The Avatar laughed at the other's complete befuddlement. "No, no…" She took a moment to stop her giggles. "I meant… how do you… _be_ you?" Korra clarified, sighing, but smiling still.

The acolyte remained gazing quizzically at Korra. "I…do not understand."

"Nevermind. It's nothing," the Avatar breezed wistfully, but her features darkened slightly at her thoughts. Korra thought back to the gorge. Her bending was gone and the two glowing creatures were ready for their attack. None of it made sense. That didn't seem familiar at all. The only things she remembered from her other dreams were darkness and dread.

Was it even a dream? It had felt different. The voice… It hadn't been there. Korra shook her head in frustration. This spiritual stuff never made any sense to her.

Korra had always fallen back on the physical side of bending. But she wasn't any closer to mastering airbending either. If Tao were having these dreams, she would be able to decipher them. If Tao was the Avatar, the world would be better off.

"Something is wrong," Tao stated, her eyes closed. She looked pained slightly, continuing, "It is…something I have done." That must be why Korra had asked her the strange question.

"No…." Korra began with little strength. Tao opened her eyes and looked ready to apologize for whatever she had caused. "No," the Avatar stated more confidently, her back straightening.

Tao remained silent as the Avatar explained. "I just…. I need to learn airbending." Her blue eyes fell to her lap. "I know the world needs me to."

Korra looked up with a sad, crooked smile. "I've always excelled at bending. I thought being the Avatar would be… fun."

Tao nodded empathetically and Korra went on. "I knew it would be a responsibility. I knew it would be hard. I just… hoped I'd have an easier time facing it." She scoffed at her own words.

"The Air Nomads believed that hope is a distraction," Tao stated solemnly. "One cannot simply hope for the future, but must instead work towards it." The acolyte smiled faintly. "You will master airbending," she assured Korra.

The Avatar snorted, "Yea, sure." She shrugged her shoulders, crossing her arms. Sighing defeatedly, she added, "I just have no idea how to do it." Korra's head lolled down as she confessed. "You would make a better Avatar than me."

Tao's eyes widen in shock. "What makes you think that? The spirits chose you."

Korra looked up and gestured to the smaller girl exaggeratedly. "Just look at you!" she reasoned. "The way you talk and the way you act. It's like you're not even trying."

The acolyte tilted her head. "Trying?"

Korra groaned as she explained. "Trying to fit in here!" The Avatar stood and turned her back to Tao, looking back to the massive temple. "All these people… If they were still here, they would accept me into this temple with open arms."

Korra imagined the Air Nomads filling the temple with life. She imagined the monks playing with the children. The sisters meditating in the spiral garden. Everything falling into their peaceful rhythm. In her mind, the young Avatar stood, surrounded by the tranquility, but not a part of it.

Korra crossed her arms, rubbing them self-consciously. "But I don't think I've ever felt more out of place."

Tao walked up to meet the upset teen. "So because I am more like an Air Nomad, I deserve to be the Avatar?" the acolyte questioned, her own grey eyes looking over the murals and statues.

Korra didn't answer, but instead shrugged. Tao lowered her head, calmly citing, "The Avatar has always been reborn through the seasons. You are not an Air Nomad, nor are you supposed to be."

The disciple touched Korra's shoulder. "The spirits chose you, Korra. They did so for a reason. You must trust in them." Tao smiled at Korra and the Avatar turned to smile back. A thoughtful look crossed Tao face before she laughed.

Korra raised her eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Tao chuckled some more to herself, answering, "It is amusing to think of myself as master of all four elements."

The thought was so catastrophically different from Tao's current life. She doubted she would even be the same person if she were a bender, let alone the Avatar. It was even sillier to think of herself as an Avatar without bending.

Korra laughed along with Tao for a moment. She let out a sigh, "I've only ever thought of myself as the Avatar."

Her entire life, for as long as she could remember, revolved around being the Avatar, mastering all the elements. However, Korra had never been able to master air. Every failed attempt made her feel less and less deserving of the position.

It had been so much easier to lose herself in the things she excelled at. Fire, earth, water, they obeyed her every command. Korra had made it her goal to completely master them. With the three elements, she would crush every opponent she faced, needed to conquer every obstacle. If she couldn't do that… If she couldn't prove her worth in some way, then she really was a failure.

The young Avatar thought back to her fight in the gym. Mako had been relentless. He was the first person to ever meet, no, exceed her own prowess. Even trying her hardest, she had lost. Did that mean she was already a failure as an Avatar?

" _You said the other elements came easy to you… but… it's not like that for everybody."_

Mako had struggled to become as good as he was. With his victory over her, it was clear his hard work had paid off.

" _I just think that… it's stupid and selfish to give up just because you've had a few set backs."_

Korra chuckled now, shaking her disapprovingly at herself. Tao tilted her head in question. The Avatar smiled, admitting regrettably, "I really am a stubborn, little brat."

Tenzin and Tao had instructed her to be patient. Here she was still expecting all her troubles to disappear instantaneously.

"You are stubborn at times. Yes," Tao agreed quickly, bowing her head.

Korra huffed in mild annoyance. The Avatar had never mentioned the duel to Tao. She hadn't expected the disciple to agree with the comment so readily.

Tao's grin widened at the display. The acolyte moved to take her seat once again on the floor. Korra groaned a bit in complaint as she took a seat in front of Tao. The acolyte went on, "It is an odd characteristic for a waterbender to possess."

Korra scratched her arm absentmindedly. She plucked a piece of fuzz off of her arm band, asking carelessly, "What do you mean by waterbender?"

She had never been called a waterbender. In fact, Korra had never been called any specific type of bender. She had always been the Avatar, simply a bender.

The acolyte watched Korra play with the fuzz between her fingers. "I mean that you are primarily a waterbender. Water was the first element you could control."

Korra flicked the lint away and looked at Tao, stating casually, "No, it wasn't."

The disciple's eyes grew large in surprise. The Avatar wasn't paying attention. "What was?" Tao exclaimed.

Korra turned to take in her friend's behavior. Obviously, this was a big deal to Tao. "Uh…earth, I guess. I remember playing with some pebbles in the snow. Then, I played with the ocean. It took me a bit longer to get fire."

Tao's face erupted into a smile. "Korra!" the acolyte squealed. "It is no wonder you have trouble airbending!" The smaller girl scooted closer to Korra. "You are an earthbender!"

The Avatar laughed at Tao's enthusiasm. "Tao, I don't think it matters what element I could bend first," Korra smiled, rolling her eyes at her friend. The three elements had come to her nearly simultaneously.

"I think it does," Tao countered. The acolyte bowed her head, as she continued, "All Avatars face great difficulty when mastering their natural opposite."

The disciple looked up to smile, "You should not be discouraged." A thought popped up into Tao's head. "Come with me!"

Korra could tell where they were heading. The Air Gates stood on the balcony, the sun glistening off of the tiles.

"You said I should wait to try these again," the Avatar teased, crossing her arms and standing far away from the contraption.

Tao gestured for Korra to earthbend a rock onto the fan to start the gates. "I also said that you must find the resistance in yourself."

The young Avatar looked uneasily at the now spinning gates. Tao smiled reassuringly at her, "You will work with your faults to make a path through the gates."

Korra walked up to the swirling maze. She moved to step into the circle and the wind gushed out to push her hair from her face. She pulled her leg back quickly. This would be the first time she would attempt this exercise since… Her brow furrowed in worry. …since she had destroyed the Island's gates.

After Tao's display, Korra was jumping at the chance to try again. But now, she had had some time to think. The young Avatar couldn't fully trust herself. Tao wasn't prepared for the disaster that may happen. She had not seen what Korra had done, the destruction she had caused. Above all, Korra was afraid to fail again.

Work with her faults, Tao said. That meant she had to admit them. Korra felt the urge to back up. Tell the disciple she would train some other day.

"… _it's stupid and selfish to give up just because you've had a few set backs."_

That jerk was right. She couldn't give up. Korra took a deep breath, braced herself and dove in.

She could feel the wind rushing past her ears. Her feet barely touched the ground as she made her way through two gates. With that small movement, something inside her clicked.

This exercise… she thought, her eyes wide in delight. She remembered the way Bolin's feet had bobbed through the air. This was exactly like probending!

Korra moved through the gates with some newfound ease. She laughed as she skipped through the maze. Suddenly, a twirling plaque nipped at her heel, knocking her off balance.

The young Avatar gasped, bracing herself for the slam into the gate in front of her. A flash of orange caught her eye and she was pulled to an upright position.

Tao breezed past her again. Korra swore she saw her smile before she disappeared, the spinning maze obscuring the Avatar's vision.

Korra smirked as she made her way through the labyrinth of wind. She had to keep up her focus, watch every step. Keep it light, she thought. Gone was her solid footing. Her toes grazed the stone beneath them. With the wind ushering her movements, it felt as if she were floating through.

The air around her led the way. Korra let herself relax as she followed Ikki's advice. She was dancing with the wind.

Through the chaotic spinning, her blue eyes found Tao at the other end of the maze. The pair locked eyes and smiles; a game ensued.

Tao moved through the maze with flair and Korra attempted to mimic her movements. The acolyte skipped through two walls and Korra did the same. The disciple lifted her arms to the sky as she spun and jumped through two gates. Korra tried to copy her, but her elbow hit the gate to her right as she leapt.

"AH! UGH!" Korra cried out as the gates started to expel her from the maze. The Avatar refused to fight back this time. She couldn't do that to Tao.

Swiftly, Tao reached for Korra's arm, but the Avatar was already readjusting her stance. Korra smiled thankfully at her friend and wasted no time falling back into the wind's rhythm.

Again, her boots seemed to soar over the earth beneath her. It was a strange, but wonderful feeling. The girls laughed as they chased each other though the Air Gates.

As the wind began to die down, Tao exited the maze, Korra following suit. The Avatar was beaming.

The acolyte bowed formally. "Congratulations, Avatar Korra."

Korra bowed in return. "Thank you, Sifu Tao."

The pair laughed at the formality. Korra plopped down on the floor, pleased from the exercise. Tao gracefully joined her.

"What was it that finally helped you understand?" the acolyte questioned.

Korra sighed happily, leaning back on her arms behind her. "It'll sound weird…," she started with her eyes on the sky. The young Avatar turned to look at her friend. "But… it was something I learned while earthbending."

Tao sat next to the Avatar with her hands folded delicately in her lap, her lips held in a smirk. Korra is most definitely an earthbender, the disciple thought with resolve. Her cavalier expression did not go unnoticed.

Korra smirked in return, her head tilted to the right. "So, it looks like somebody turned out to be a pretty great airbending teacher after all."

The acolyte laughed. Her arms folded formally and her eyes fell shut. Holding back her smile, she teased, "I have not taught you airbending."

The young Avatar scrunched up her nose in thought. That's right, she thought with annoyance. Tao had shown you didn't need airbending to pass through the gates. Korra glanced at the disciple to find her looking back.

"But… this is a start," Tao assured. Korra happily nodded in agreement.

* * *

The light of the night sky filled Tarrlok office, creating deep, long shadows on the walls. The waterfall behind him cascaded peacefully as the councilman sat at his desk. He riffled through various files and papers when the shadows seemed to speak to him.

"You called for me."

Tarrlok looked up to find no one accompanying him. The room remained filled only with the moon's glow. Good, he thought. This one was being more careful.

"Have you contacted the others?" the councilman questioned listlessly, glancing back down to the work at his desk.

"No," the hidden man answered, his voice becoming worried. "I have not seen or heard from them since…before…" His statement hung in the air, unfinished.

Tarrlok's brow furrowed in thought. Since before the events of their latest raid, before they had found one of their own lifeless. No doubt the missing men were already dead. Only one of his informants was left alive. How was Amon finding them? How was he picking them out?

"Is that for the Avatar?" the voice called out, undoubtedly referring to the task uniform hanging on the side of Tarrlok's desk. It was smaller than the usual soldier's would be. No doubt meant for the girl.

The councilman had nearly forgotten it was there. He had meant to give the uniform to the Avatar personally as an invitation to his task force. With the young woman off on some trip, Tarrlok had put the gift to the side. "Yes," he answered crisply.

The hidden man hesitated for a moment. "Why do we need her?" he questioned harshly. His voice softened, "She's just a kid."

The councilman relaxed in his chair, sitting back. "During the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, Avatar Aang demonstrated catastrophic power against the Fire Nation forces, nearly defeating them single-handedly." Tarrlok smirked to himself, "He was twelve."

Yes, he thought. As Aang's reincarnation, Korra would be capable of the same great feats. With her eager spirit, maybe even greater. She would make such a useful pawn.

"I see," the shadowed spy nodded. "Is that all?" he asked, his body ready to slink back into the night.

Tarrlok sighed, waving his hand, shooing the other away. "Yes," he answered lazily.

The councilman didn't see his last informant leave, but rather, when he focused, he felt the other man's exit, the blood in his veins dancing away from Tarrlok's grasp. The waterbender smiled at the moon. It barely reached half its true size.

When the Avatar returned and joined his force… When the full moon shone down upon them…

Tarrlok's eyes glinted viciously in the moonlight.

They… he would be unstoppable.

All of Amon's haughty declarations of power would crumble. Whatever "powers" he had been granted would be denounced as the false prophet was ripped from his throne. Tarrlok would rise as the savior of the City.

Amon would fall. He was just a man after all.

The councilman looked back to the files he had scattered on his desk, focusing on one in particular. He had gone through so many, attempting to find Amon's real identity. While there were no records of any Amon person losing their family to benders. There was one…

An innocent family was burned alive, trapped in their house as it was reduced to cinders. Tragic really, Tarrlok thought apathetically. While the husband's body was never found, it was presumed he died with his wife and children. The intensity of the flames had left little of the other family members. It was a fair assumption…

…until a masked man claims a similar story as his own.

So intent on appearing as more than a man, it was strange that Amon even discussed his family. But his informants had all told him the same story. It appeared the masked leader told the sad tale at every rally. He would also speak of his rebirth.

Tarrlok scoffed, pitying the idiots who believed Amon's lies. The prophet claimed to have been reborn the night his family was killed. Reborn and given power by some spirit or other.

After going through countless murder cases, the councilman was numbed. Amon was just a grieving fool. His family had been killed. He couldn't deal with it. He was "reborn". The Equalists served as his tool of revenge. His family had been killed by benders. And so, every bender would pay.

It really is a masterful web of lies, Tarrlok thought. How did Amon keep it up? What did he do if his followers asked for a demonstration of his "power"?

In some small way, the councilman was jealous of Amon's rise to power. The people truly rallied behind the con man in a way that Tarrlok could only dream of.

The waterbender grinned. Soon, he would rob Amon of his power, of his glory…. of his life.

He was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"What's wrong, daddy?"

Ikki looked up at her father, cup of lychee juice in her hands, her tiny features full of concern. Tenzin had been staring into his teacup for a few moments. The question pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing, sweetie," the monk lilted.

That seemed enough proof for his daughter. With her own cup now empty, she happily left the table.

Now alone, Tenzin returned to his pensive state. He wondered how Korra was doing at the Eastern Air Temple. He worried that Tao may not be able to handle his pupil by herself. The airbender knew Korra was not the studious type. A young woman of action, she surely must be bouncing off the walls, searching for something to fill her time. That restlessness would only cause bigger problems when she returned.

Tarrlok had made it clear he wanted Korra on his task force. If the troublesome waterbender hadn't been clear at Town Hall, his servant's now daily visits remedied that. Tenzin knew of Tarrlok's victories against the Equalist movement. He knew the raids had remained, for the most part, civil.

However, the monk could see the city was in an arms race. The Equalists were growing stronger. It could be seen through the new protestors popping up throughout the city or subtly seen in the people crowded around the Equalist preachers. Their captivated silence spoke louder than the protestor's horns. They believed in the cause, even if they were too afraid to say so.

The task force had unknowingly split the city. Non-bender and bender. The divide went on unspoken, but was shown in how the civilians acted. Benders proudly applauded the squad's actions, openly demeaning the Equalist movement. All the while, non-benders cheered silently for the rise of their Equalists brothers.

Tenzin shook his head. That was all generalization. Not all non-benders were Equalists. Neither were all benders in support of the task force. But the conflicts were causing people to choose sides. And generally that meant, non-bender or bender, Equalist or not.

Korra would jump at the chance for action. She would run into the fray, not ready for the forces on either side. The young Avatar would return to Republic City to be enlisted into war.

Pema walked into the bright room to find her husband trapped in dark thoughts. She smiled at him, hugging him gently.

"Don't worry," she said, in an attempt to comfort him. "Korra will be back soon."

Tenzin picked up his wife's hand, kissing it. He looked up at her and attempted a small smile for her sake. "I know."

He held her hand to his chest, looking back into the now cold tea. "I know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first kudos! So excited! I am slow to posting the rest because... UGGGGHHH I want to come up with summaries, but I'm also so lazy....


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin encounters some dangerous people while on the job. Tao and Korra try to enjoy their last day at the Eastern Air Temple.

Korra breezed through the Air Gates expertly, swirling her body out onto the balcony as she finished her drill.

Tao smiled and bowed. "Much better," she congratulated.

The Avatar grinned conceitedly. She clapped her hands together, ready for the next step in her airbending training. "So, what's next?" she asked excitedly. Korra maneuvered herself into some simple airbending stances. "Any ancient drills you know about? Secrets of the trade?"

Tao laughed, bowing her head slightly. "I am sorry. No," she apologized cheerfully.

The Avatar shrugged it off as she walked over to the disciple. "Eh, it's ok. I didn't wanna spend my last day here training," she admitted. The acolyte brightened at the statement.

Korra had only wanted to work with the intact Air Gates once more. Looking back to the relic, the young woman felt another pang of guilt and shame. If she had only been patient, there would have been duplicate device waiting for her at her new home.

"Yes," Tao nodded in agreement, pulling Korra from her thoughts. "Tenzin will keep you busy with airbending once you return." The smaller girl looked down bashfully for a moment. "I am sure he will be a much greater help to you than I."

The Avatar raised her eyebrow in question. She shook her head. "Tao, you've been an enormous help."

The disciple smiled and Korra lightly hit her arm. "Besides," the avatar started. "I'm gonna miss you."

Tao bowed her head for a moment. "I will miss you too."

Korra moved her arms to gesture around them. "See?! How can we spend the rest of today training? I could do that any day, anywhere." The Avatar grabbed Tao's arm and guided her through the temple. "Come on. I have an idea. It'll be fun."

The acolyte was surprised. What could Korra have planned?

"What are we doing?" Tao asked, somewhat nervously. The acolyte feared what Korra's definition of fun could be.

As the two reached the stable, Tao saw that Makani and another sky bison both wore reins. The excited Avatar showed off the two giants and with a ridiculous grin, exclaimed, "Sky Bison racing!"

Tao did not look impressed. Korra slouched her shoulders. "Come on…" she complained. "It's not like there are tons of these guys. And! And…" The Avatar pointed at the disciple with a newfound confidence, stating calmly. "…the Eastern Air Temple serves as housing to nearly all the Sky bison."

Korra crossed her arms with a cheeky grin and Tao giggled. It was nice to know Korra had been listening to her lectures. The Avatar was still waiting for Tao's approval, arguing, "So it's not like I could do this just any day. And the boys are into it!" She pointed to the two sky bison, who indeed did look eager to play in the sky.

Tao stood still, looking over the three in thought. The young Avatar turned to pet Makani reassuringly. She cooed in a baby voice, "It's ok, boy. Tao's just being silly. She wants to play too." Korra nuzzled the furry giant and Makani licked her, covering her in more saliva than Naga could ever dream.

Korra shuddered in disgust and attempted to clean herself off. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn Makani was laughing at her plight. The Avatar sent a glare to the beast.

Suddenly, the other behemoth took to the air. Korra looked up to see Tao holding the reins. "You should get moving. I am not going to win this easily, am I?" the acolyte teased, flicking the reins and causing the furry giant to soar away.

The Avatar scrambled over to Makani, tugging at pulling at his fur as she hastily tried to climb him. The sky-bison gruffed in annoyance and used his tail to throw Korra onto his back. She landed in a jumbled heap and again scowled at her furry partner.

Korra barely made it to the reins, "Okay, Makani. Let's do…"

The Avatar screamed as the sky bison rushed off, nearly causing her to fall.

"…THIS!"

She steadied herself on his back and took control of the reins. The two flew through the clouds, attempting to reach their competition.

"A little warning next time would be nice," Korra grumbled as the chase began.

* * *

Mako was changing into a simple top and pants. The red wrap top and bottoms looked out of date and, he thought, silly. It was a much more traditional Fire nation style than his city clothes. His usual scarf didn't make it into the ensemble. Not that he would wear it to the factory anyway. A loose wrap around his neck, just asking to be tugged and pulled into some machine waiting to crush him… Yea, he'd pass.

The factory was not an ideal place to work. The owner was some ancient skeleton presumably from the Fire Nation. The ornery man only hired firebenders, even though, from what Mako had gathered, the grunt work didn't require it at all. It was just something to keep Bolin and him afloat during the off season and money was money. If some weird old guy only wanted firebenders to clean machines and move shipments, it was none of his business.

The way Mako saw it, there were worse jobs. He could be working for the triads. They would love to have another skilled bender in their ranks. The gangs wouldn't hesitate to take in Bolin as well. The money would be…

The firebender stopped himself. Sure, he hated working at the plant, but at least it was good, _honest_ work.

Mako walked out in to the living room of the apartment, looking for the shoes that matched his uniform. Bolin was sprawled out on the couch and Pabu mimicked the earthbender on the arm rest.

"UUUGHH, I'm so bored," Bolin complained as his brother entered the room. Mako only rolled his eyes.

The younger sat up and pondered, "I wonder what Korra's up to."

Mako's golden eyes scanned under the table. He knelt down to look under the couch. "Probably training airbending," he answered haphazardly, not stopping his search.

Bolin leaned forward on his knees. Pabu yawned, stretching on the arm rest of the couch, before lazily climbing into his master's lap. The fire ferret curled up and Bolin scratched behind the tiny creature's ears. "Yea…" the earthbender agreed halfheartedly. "But it's been almost a week. I think she would've come to see us by now."

Mako rolled his eyes again as he found the uniform shoes under the couch. "Because you know her _so well_ ," he teased.

His bushy eyebrows stitched in irritation. Sure, the two had only just met Korra, but that didn't mean her absence wasn't strange. Bolin scowled a bit at his brother, countering, "She would and you know it."

Mako sighed as he put the shoes on. His brother was right. Korra would have come to see them by now. She would be excited to show off her progress.

Bolin noticed his brother's change in attitude. He scooped up the fire ferret and placed the groggy pet on his shoulders. "Great! You look ready for a night out," the earthbender teased. "Let's go see what she's doing right now!"

Mako glared at his brother. Bolin knew how much he hated the uniform. He didn't want to go anywhere besides work in it. "I'm ready for my _job_ , not chasing after your latest crush," the firebender snapped.

Bolin's smile faded a bit at the caustic remark. "I was just joking…," the earthbender defended quietly.

Mako tried to rein in his anger, but he couldn't help himself. "Well it's nice that you can joke and lay around the house all day, but someone has to take responsibility around here."

Then, the firebender stood and made his way to the door. The younger brother's green eyes narrowed in offense. "Who says it has to be you?" Bolin questioned. "How do you know I'm not doing something responsible?"

The firebender looked back at his brother, disbelievingly. He crossed his arms, "What have you done to help pay the bills around here?"

Bolin thought for a moment before declaring smugly, "I've been training Pabu to do tricks. He's getting pretty great. People would pay good money to see him perform. Just watch."

Mako raised a pointed eyebrow in further suspicion. Bolin scowled and took the sleepy fire ferret off his shoulders. "Come on, buddy," the earthbender pleaded. "Just like we practiced."

Pabu looked up with drowsy eyes and yawned. He could see his master was smiling so big at him. The fire ferret's ears twitched in thought.

"Here he goes," Bolin announced excitedly. Mako scoffed.

The tiny creature plopped down carelessly onto the coffee table, his belly and legs in the air. Bolin tensed for a moment. That… was not the trick. Mako looked from the sleeping ferret to his brother.

The earthbender forced a smile and splayed his arms out. "Ta-da."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Bolin…" he warned.

"He's TIRED!" Bolin defended quickly.

The older brother groaned in frustration, "Sometimes, it's like you don't even care."

Mako didn't bother to look at his brother, the disappointment obvious in his voice. "I've had to do _everything_ around here…" the firebender complained.

"Well, who asked to you?" Bolin snapped at his brother. The earthbender stood up from the couch, continuing, "Ever since we were little, you've had to be Mr. Control Freak. You never even give me a chance to help."

The younger brother made his way to the kitchen, giving his piece of mind while making some food. He always wanted something to munch on when he was upset.

"It's always, 'That's ok, Bolin' or 'I got it, Bo'…" Bolin moved his sandwich in the air as he mocked his older brother. "…but then you whine and complain that I don't do anything."

Bolin took a big bite of his sandwich and with his mouth full, glared at Mako. "I tot af pwo bendin."

Mako almost smiled at his brother's gargled statement. It was true. Bolin had been the one to suggest they become probenders. It had sounded like another fleeting dream of an idea. But Bolin had really stepped up to the plate and trained harder than Mako ever thought he would. Out of the two of them, Mako had been a natural at bending. Bolin had just been okay. Certainly, neither of them had been anywhere near capable of being liable candidates.

They didn't have money for lessons, but Toza had let them train in a gym for time to time. The two met with some retired probenders who were kind enough to offer some advice. Bolin had even hunted some of the retirees down in an effort to improve. It had taken some time, but this year they had really gone far.

Mako stitched his pointed eyebrows together in thought. Did he have to take control of everything? How was it exactly that he had become team captain? Bolin was the one who was so gung ho about probending. It would make sense for the earthbender to be captain and yet, the firebender held the position.

His shoulders slouched in defeat. He _was_ a control freak.

"I'm sorry that I don't let you do more," Mako offered. The older brother rubbed his neck and looked away awkwardly. He didn't like these kind of talks. "I just…like knowing that you have the things you need. That… we're taken care of."

Bolin smiled and walked up to his brother. "It's ok if you do things because you care," the younger assured, resting his hand of his brother's shoulder. "I just don't want it to be an obligation."

Mako snickered and took Bolin's messy sandwich hand off his shoulder. "Sometimes, it is."

Bolin huffed and took another bite of his sandwich. "Like when?" he asked, with a mouth full of bread and meat.

Mako crossed her arms and nodded his head over to the snoring ball of fluff on the table. "Like when the rent is due and you sit around pretending that thing knows tricks," he teased.

"He does know tricks!" Bolin pleaded for his brother to listen. Mako was already behind as it is, he didn't stop as his brother yelled to his back.

"I got him a little outfit! I have a MOUSTACHE!" Bolin defended valiantly.

Mako laughed as he left the apartment for his mindless job. With a smile, he turned around to call out to his brother. "I'll be getting out late today. We can go see Korra tomorrow if you want."

Bolin grinned in return and waved goodbye to his brother from the doorway. A groggy Pabu walked up to Bolin's shoes, watching the commotion before lying down at the earthbender's feet.

* * *

"Best two of the three!" Korra pleaded as she, Tao and their sky bison partners landed on the balcony.

Tao chuckled, shaking her head, "No. Makani will be taking us all the way to Republic City later tonight. He needs rest," she said as she took off the furry giant's reins.

Korra grumbled her displeasure, but helped put the bridles away. Makani slumped down lazily and Tao pet him gently. "It would not surprise me if that is why you lost," the acolyte explained. "He is without a doubt the fastest flyer here."

The Avatar walked over to the sky bison. "You were holding out on me!" she accused. Makani huffed nonchalantly.

Tao giggled at the bickering pair. "He was wisely saving his strength for our journey," the acolyte corrected. She reached out to pet the sky bison gently, her voice filling with sympathy. "It is a long way to Republic City and Makani flies the entire length in nearly _one_ day."

Korra's glare faded away and she looked at the snoozing beast a little differently. "Well," the Avatar started, thinking out loud. "Why don't we take a few stops on the way back? Give the poor guy a little break."

Korra smiled at the thought, more for herself than for Makani's sake. If they were to land, the young Avatar would be able to explore the world firsthand. She could run through the grass, climb the trees! Some small part of her wanted to collect flowers too. Sure, it was a silly, girlish thing to do. It was out of character for her now. But at one time, when she had been a little girl surrounded only by snow, she had dreamt of picking flowers.

The disagreement was obvious in Tao's voice. "The majority of our flight is either over the ocean or the Si Wong desert." Noticing Korra's disappointment, the acolyte tried to smile comfortingly. "There is no reason to stop."

The Avatar brushed off the small setback. "Si Wong desert?" she thought aloud again.

Tao bowed her head quickly. "Yes. It is the largest desert in the world and takes up much of the Earth Kingdom," she answered kindly. She found it odd that Korra did not know such common things.

Korra closed her eyes and laughed lightly at Tao's polite and factual response. Of course she knew what the Si Wong desert was. What she had meant was…

"I didn't see any desert when we flew here," the Avatar smiled, crossing her arms.

"That may be because you were _sleeping_ for most of the trip," the disciple teased.

Korra pouted. That's true, she thought. But it was funny that for being the biggest desert in existence, she had not even managed to catch a glimpse of it.

"Well I'm staying up this time," the Avatar grumbled.

Tao shrugged her shoulders. That was fine, but she didn't see any reason to. It was just sand. For miles and miles. Sand. The acolyte thought she would rather watch paint dry. She did that enough already and it wasn't as terribly boring.

"Are you excited to be going back?" Tao asked as the two ventured into the shade of the temple.

"Yeah." Korra smiled, imagining what her return would be like. "It'll be nice to see everyone again."

The acolyte nodded in understanding and the two of them walked in silence. Tao seemed to prefer the quiet. Korra took to her own thoughts.

She pictured Tenzin's children hugging her as soon as they touched the ground or, with their airbending abilities, possibly sooner. Although it would be difficult without Air Gates on the island, the young Avatar was excited to show Tenzin her progress.

When the pair reached Korra's room, Tao bowed before leaving her to pack. The young Avatar returned to her thoughts as she began to gather her things. And oh, she missed Naga. They hadn't spent _this_ much time apart in…. forever! Korra thought in realization. In the South Pole, they had spent every day together. The poor polar bear-dog was probably going crazy without her for so long.

And what about Bolin? What had he been up to while she was gone? Korra tried to picture the earthbender's face when she thanked him. His teachings had helped her finally master the Air Gates. He would be ecstatic. Korra tried to neatly fold the airbending uniform she had brought but never worn.

And Mako… the firebender came to mind from out of nowhere. Should she thank him too? It was a strange thought. While it was Bolin who had taught her, helped her, Mako had motivated her. That deserved thanks, right? She thought about his cocky smirk during their fight, a scowl forming on her face. Maybe… he didn't need the ego boost.

She could thank him when she finally mastered airbending. Korra nodded her head in agreement with the thought. Then, if he looked at her with the same arrogant grin, she could conjure up a gust of wind to wipe it off his face.

Korra chuckled at the thought. Yea, that's what she would do.

* * *

"Gather one and all!" the showman called out.

A small crowd had formed around the man with the red and golden vest. The man combed through his fuzzy moustache as he continued his enthusiastic speech.

"Gasp as he defies gravity! Watch in awe at the sheer skill this animal possesses! Don't worry, folks! I assure you this beast is perfectly tame. Now! Behold…." The showman moved a sheet of rock and revealed his furry companion.

"…Pabu the Magnificent!"

Pabu stood up on his hind legs and gave a small bow to the crowd. The children giggled at the ferret in his small vest and hat.

Bolin smiled behind his fake moustache as he created a tiny balance beam with earthbending. He would show Mako that he was responsible too. Some people had been nice enough to throw a few yuan in passing. Now, there was an actual crowd.

The fire ferret took no time, jumping onto the beam and balancing on his front paws across. Bolin pulled up some earth discs he borrowed from the gym. The agile ferret jumped through them easily, landing on the beam each time.

Bolin took a quick breath before causing the discs to cut through the air. Pabu flipped over the first one, just as practiced. Then, his little hat fell askew. The second disc came sweeping under the ferret's feet and the tiny creature couldn't clear the object. Instead, the blinded ferret barely ended up landing on it.

Bolin tensed up, not knowing what to do. He had thrown the two discs. If he took control of them now, the sudden stop would send Pabu flying. Not only would that hurt the ambience of the show, it would hurt his furry friend. Curse you, tiny hat! Bolin thought. It looked so adorable though….

With a flip of his tail, Pabu moved his hat and cleared his vision. Next, the furry gymnast dove off of the still moving disc. He spun his tiny, lanky body in the air before landing onto the beam once more. Walking on his front paws yet again, Pabu finished his balance act.

Bolin and Pabu bowed as the crowd clapped. A young girl came up to shyly drop some bills in their cup.

"Why thank you, young miss!" The earthbender said with a flourish. Pabu chittered in approval as well.

As the pair continued their performance, their cup began to fill. But the exertion tired the little ferret quicker than Bolin anticipated. They had never practiced for very long at home. Actually performing in front a crowd was different.

Pabu looked eager to start another round of tricks, but Bolin stopped him.

"Thank you all! You've been very kind," the earthbender waved to the dissipating crowd.

Pabu climbed onto Bolin's shoulders as the teen gathered the money and earth discs. He slung the bag over his shoulder, carefully avoiding the fire ferret. The earthbender went through their tip cup and started counting.

He was distracted as he walked away from the square. Bolin pouted when he finished counting up the money. He looked back in the cup, making sure he had gotten everything. The earthbender sighed defeatedly. He had.

The two of them had made a decent amount of money, but it certainly wouldn't pay the rent. Bolin couldn't show Mako these earnings. His older brother would look at the meager pay and give Bolin that disappointed look that he hated.

"He'll be all like 'I told you so' and he'll look at me like I'm some big baby." Bolin grumbled to the ferret on his shoulders. Pabu squirmed out of his hat and vest and the earthbender stuffed the small getup in the bag.

"He's not even that much older than me!" Bolin complained as they turned down a small street. "He's like a year older and he acts like that makes him all knowing or something."

Bolin was used to the shaded buildings and seedy inhabitants of the city. Even though some people were robbed around here, the brawny teen thought it was better not to live in fear of something that hadn't happened. Besides, he may not look tough, but he was a strong earthbender. He was sure he could handle anything that came up.

That was part of the reason that Bolin didn't notice the commotion around him. Another part was his ranting.

"I could do that same thing to him… I could-"

Bolin was cut off as a shadowy figure ran past him, pushing him into the building. The wispy passerby was quickly followed by three burly men. From the looks of it, the pursuers were from the Triple Threats. He watched as the three of them took a sharp turn into an alley.

Pabu cooed in worry. Bolin took the fire ferret and placed him on the ground.

"Stay here, buddy."

The teen knew this may be a bad idea, but his curiosity and good natured heart got the best of him. The Triple Threats were always trouble. The person who had pushed him out of the way had been tiny. Maybe it was a kid. He couldn't just let some kid get the crap beat out of him.

Bolin slowly crept up to the alleyway and peaked around the corner. The three thugs had a young girl cornered in the alley. The teen could barely see her face as it was covered in a dark, blood red scarf.

"Now where are you going to go?" A big waterbender asked condescendingly. His cohorts snickered.

The girl narrowed her eyes and readied herself for the assault.

The firebender's hand erupted into flames and he went to launch fire ball at the meek girl. But the ground shot up from under him and he landed on his butt on the ground. All parties looked at each other, confused for a moment.

The firebender put his hands on the ground to push himself back up. Then, the ground sucked his hands in, as well as his feet. In a split second, the other two found themselves sinking into the ground. The earthbender turned around to find Bolin in deep concentration and a strong stance.

"You little shit!" he screamed as he ripped away chunks of the walls. He swung them together in an attempt to crush the offending teen.

Bolin's eyes widen in panic as he jumped back and countered with a chunk of ground. In his evasion, Bolin had give up control of the sinking ground; the triad benders were no doubt free again. The earthbending thug had created a wall in front of the alley. Bolin couldn't see if the rock he'd thrown had reached its intended target. He hoped it had.

The teen returned to his stance and pushed. He needed to get through this blockade. Bolin couldn't hear anything happening on the other side. He hoped the girl was safe at least. It took some time and effort, but soon the pieces of rock were split and returned to the buildings they came from. Bolin looked up from his work and saw that all three thugs were passed out. The young girl looked as if she hadn't moved the entire time.

"Hey…" Bolin greeted quietly. It was strange how the members had been knocked unconscious. But who was he to question a good thing? He reached out to touch the girl's arm. "It's ok… The police should be here soo-"

The girl jumped away, quickly jabbing Bolin in the shoulder, leaving his arm numb.

"Hey!" he called out again, this time annoyed. "I'm trying to help you!"

She either didn't hear or didn't care. Bolin thought it was the later. His left arm had fallen to his side like dead weight and it was throwing him off. She was relentless and he couldn't dodge her forever. She danced around him, in and out of sight.

"I don't need any help." Her voice sounded so young and so…angry.

Bolin turned to where the voice had come from, but she had already moved behind him. With three quick jabs to his spine, he fell to the ground.

"Especially from someone _like you_ ," her cold voice spat out.

Bolin hadn't been able to see much her face before and he couldn't now. But as he lay paralyzed on the ground, he could see her eyes. They weren't normal. They were so dark, so hateful.

Her shadow filled eyes stared unblinking and Bolin couldn't look away. The darkness of the alley seemed to envelop him.

SHINKT! SHINKT!

The sound of the metalbenders resonated through the streets. Bolin couldn't move his head, but he could hear the footsteps echo in the alley. The shadows of the alleyway seemed to clear. The girl moved and a mass of smoke erupted into the small area.

Bolin coughed and gasped and wished he could move to cover his mouth. Pabu ran up to him through the smoke, nuzzling his master in worry.

"It's ok, Pabu. I'm fine…" the earthbender managed to choke out. He had heard about chi-blocking, but having it actually done to him was scary. The teen tried to move to no avail. "I hope."

* * *

The interrogating officer gave a doubtful look to his suspect. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

"So you mean to tell me that you have no idea who that girl was or how she could have managed to render three full grown men unconscious?"

Bolin sat across the metal table, his hands folded in handcuffs. His flamboyant vest and fake moustache were still on. He knew he looked ridiculous. The teen tried to answer as seriously as possible, "Yes."

The officer raised an eyebrow at the curious sight. "Why didn't she just knock you out as well?" he asked, watching Bolin closely.

The earthbender twitched nervously under his critical gaze. "I…I don't know."

"Hmph," the officer crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off of the strange teen in front of him.

This boy didn't know anything. He didn't know who the girl was, why she was being chased, why he was left alive… the list went on. At least, he would know one thing, the older man thought.

"Why were you even involved in this?" the officer asked, almost feeling sorry for teen.

Bolin sighed and let his head fall down in exhaustion. "I just wanted to help…"

"So you knew the girl from earlier and wanted to help her," the older man ventured calmly.

The brawny teen splayed his hands out defensively, shaking his head. "No! No! I didn't!" he exclaimed desperately.

He folded his hands again and looked down at his lap. "I just… I just thought she was going to be hurt or…who knows what..."

The officer watched Bolin's every movement. The way his shoulders sank and his head hung. The young man definitely was telling the truth.

"I couldn't just stand by and let that happen," the teen confessed.

Bolin looked up, his eyes pleading with his interrogator. "You have to believe me."

The officer stood up and with a gesture of his hands, Bolin's cuffs were undone. "Don't worry, son. I believe you."

"Thank you!" Bolin smiled, rolling one wrist. "Sir," he added hastily in a serious tone, bowing low in gratitude.

The older man cleared his throat as he opened the metal wall and led the teen out. "That's quite enough," he said shortly. "The front desk should have your lemur as well as your belongings."

Pabu wasn't a lemur... Whatever. It didn't matter. Bolin was just so happy to be free again! Well, almost free again. He was still in the police station. But at the very least, he was not under interrogation anymore. That had been horrifying.

"Now…" the officer's official tone called for Bolin's focus. The teen's smile faded as he watched the older man's serious expression. "I'm not going to be hearing about you _helping_ anyone else, am I?"

"Yes, sir," Bolin answered quickly. He smacked his own head, correcting, "I mean _No_ , sir! I…" Bolin winced as the officer sighed and walked away. The teen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Bolin picked up his ferret friend and collected his belongings. He took off his moustache and vest and stuffed the costume into his bag. He wasn't sure if it was after effects from the chi-blocking or stress from the questioning that was responsible for his fatigue.

"Let's go home, buddy," Bolin sighed weakly. Pabu nuzzled the earthbender shoulders in agreement. Today had been a rough day.

Lin Beifong walked up to the interrogating officer.

"Did the boy know anything?" the chief questioned sternly.

"No," the man shook his head.

"Hmph," Lin tilted her chin and stiffened his shoulders. "He's lucky to be alive."

It was, at first, suspicious that the boy had been left alive when the three other benders were dead when the police arrived. Unfortunately, the teen could not give them any insight into the incident. The poor kid thought the triads had been knocked out. Apparently, he didn't even know how close he had been to dying.

This wasn't the first instance of gang members mysteriously ending up dead. Apparently, from what little information they had, some Equalists had taken it upon themselves to "clean up the city." Lin's eyes narrowed in disgust. She despised vigilante justice. Sure, it starts with good intentions. But the laws were in place for a reason. To protect the innocent. They started with triad members, but how long until innocent benders were attacked, were killed?

If her officers had gotten to the scene a second later, would that boy even be alive? The chief doubted it.

The Equalists liked to talk all high and mighty, but they used the same tactics as the triads. She couldn't pin a thing on them. Tarrlok's squad hadn't turned up anything related to the murders. Not that she had expected the councilman's pet project to amount to much.

It was strange, she thought. None of the victims ever had any injuries, no cuts, no bruises. Lin had never encountered anything quite like it before. Without any cause of death, there were no leads. Without any cause of death, there was technically no case. It couldn't be called murder.

All those triad members had just _decided_ to die, Lin scoffed to herself. She wondered when the next bunch was going to follow suit.

Witness reports had always been vague. Many only saw the aftermath, the hoodlum benders dead on the ground. This time, there was a first hand witness. The teenager had seen a young girl in the alley. How could a small girl kill three grown men without leaving even the tiniest mark?

* * *

The underground room held very little light. The torches that hung on the wall were the only flickering source. In the shadows, the hidden man shook in fear. The firelight waved across Amon's back, the shadows it created making him seem even larger. The leader did not speak. His head rose as his back remained to the spy.

"The-the Avatar is with him," the hidden man stuttered.

Tarrlok's last informant wanted to run away, far away. But he knew this man… this _thing_ would always find him. Silently, the masked leader turned to face his company.

"She w-will come right to you! Just like you want!" the spy stammered, his hands pleading in the dark. "Please…"

Amon's head tilted in curiosity. "Please, don't kill me…" the man begged quietly, hopelessly.

The shadows enveloped the room, only the white mask was left visible. The hollow eyes watched the pitiful bender. The darkness crept through the spy's body, binding him. His eyes widened in horror. He could not move. He could not scream. He could not look away.

The mask seemed to float amongst the shadows. The spy's body twitched in insurmountable pain.

"There is no place in the world for benders." Amon stated cruelly, almost happily, as the man contorted in front of him.

The dying spy steeled his body. Silently, he prayed that the Avatar would not fall to this man. That somehow she would save the world from this… evil.

Amon sneered behind his mask. The shadows filled the spy's body. They cut through him at all angles, ripping the life from him. The man fell lifelessly to the floor. The shadows swirled around Amon. In the darkness, only his mask could be seen. It hung forebodingly, unnaturally in the black.

"There is no place for the Avatar."

* * *

Korra awoke with a terrified scream. She was panting and her hands shook as she held her head, closing her eyes.

"Korra, are you alright?!" Tao rushed to the Avatar's side. The pair had left the Eastern Air Temple on Makani not too long ago. Korra had fallen asleep. The acolyte was about to snooze as well when the Avatar screamed.

This dream was different, Korra thought panicked. This one, she remembered much more. She wore a strange uniform and was fighting. There had been other soldiers there, dressed as she was. They had been fighting as well. Korra saw a man in a white mask. She ran after him and met him in a large, open room.

" _Korra_ ," the familiar, friendly voice warned.

The next part felt familiar… Korra fought against the darkness. Tearing down pillars as sickles the black ran her through. The masked figure moved unharmed, no matter how she tried. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. She couldn't give up… She threw up her left arm, creating a wall of ice. But she had been holding her stomach with the other. Suddenly, she was spitting up blood. She looked down to see the buttons of her uniform missing at the chest, a sharp blade in their place. As her body fell limp, she thought it was strange that she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. Her vision blurred into darkness.

" _It won't be enough_."

"No!" Korra blurted out, trying to shake away the memories, her knees up to her chest.

Realizing where she was, Korra patted Tao's arm reassuringly. But the Avatar's clammy, shaky hands betrayed her.

"Korra…" Tao cooed, rubbing her friend's back. "You are safe now."

The Avatar sat there, letting her friend comfort her. Tao was wrong about the dreams. She _had_ to be. It couldn't be her past lives speaking to her. It couldn't be a vision. I can't die… she thought desperately. Not yet…

Korra shrugged Tao's hand away as she sat up normally.

When the Avatar had told Tao of her dreams, the acolyte had had no idea how deeply Korra was affected by them. Seeing her friend curled up in a ball, terrified of what she had seen, worried the disciple.

"You have had another dream," the acolyte said calmly. Korra didn't answer; she chose to look out over the desert.

Tao bowed her head, "Do you remember anything?"

Again Korra looked out in silence. The acolyte reached out to touch Korra's shoulder. "We can meditate on them to-"

The Avatar threw Tao's arm away, spitting callously, "I don't need to remember them, okay?"

The acolyte bowed slightly. Her soft voice apologizing, "You do not wish to reflect upon them now. I un-"

Korra huffed, interrupting. "I do not wish to reflect upon them _ever_!" she corrected.

Tao did not understand her friend's aggression. Korra had been reluctant to remember the dreams at first, but to utterly refuse to now seemed odd.

"But… you said you felt that something was coming," Tao reminded cautiously.

The Avatar looked out to the desert and pushed down the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. "I was wrong," she stated firmly.

Tao tried to smile sympathetically, "If we cannot admit our fears, we shall be consumed by them."

Korra turned to glare at the disciple. "I'm _not_ afraid," she gritted out.

Tao looked ready to speak again. Korra shut her eyes in frustration.

"They're just nightmares!" The Avatar yelled, trying to convince herself. Her blue eyes glared at the acolyte. "Just dreams, Tao! _Nothing_ else!"

Tao nodded, perhaps Korra's dreams were not visions. There had to be a way to know for sure. "Perhaps Tenzin will be able to decipher-"

"STOP!" Korra screamed and Tao went silent. Makani paused his flight at the outburst.

The three floated above the endless sand in silence. Tao returned to the reins and gestured for the sky-bison to continue flying. When the acolyte looked back, Korra was lying down again, her back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends on a serious note
> 
> BUT! Can I just say that I love Makani? He is a grumpy old sky bison who only likes Tao. Like when you met this sweet girl and her cat is a complete asshole and it sits on her lap glaring at you and then she's petting the cat saying like "See? He's a sweetheart." Meanwhile you're cradling your scratched up hand like "Sweetheart, my ass!" and the cat is looking at you like "Be grateful, peasant."


	6. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Tao are back in Republic City! Why wouldn't the Bending Brothers take the girls out on the town? It's not like it's a date or anything?...

"Wake up." Mako ordered lazily, nudging his brother with his knee.

Bolin mumbled and stretched his arms and legs before curling back into the couch. Mako didn't know why his little brother had decided to sleep on the couch rather than his bed. The firebender was trying to save his brother from a cramped neck and sore back.

Just as promised, it was late when Mako got out of the factory. The firebender was bushed and wanted to pass out himself. He'd feel guilty if he just let Bolin lay on the sofa overnight though.

"Come on, Bo," Mako pleaded, bending down and shaking him. "Get up."

"There's no game today…" Bolin argued sleepily, barely opening his eyes. "The arena's…full…lemurs…"

Mako, not amused, shook him again, demanding, "Wake. Up."

Bolin groaned in annoyance and blinked in confusion a few times before focusing.

Mako pointed to his brother's bedroom. "Go to bed. You're on the couch."

Bolin sat up and yawned, rubbing his face. "Oh yeah…" he drawled out as he remembered the day's events.

He had been so tired once he got home from the police station. He had just meant to nap for a couple hours. Looking around the dark apartment, Bolin knew he had been out for much longer.

"You just get home?" Bolin asked casually, stretching his already stiff back while standing.

"Yea," Mako answered shortly, kicking his shoes off. He was too tired to care where they landed. He'd find them in the morning.

"It's late," Bolin marveled, yawning as he spoke. His brother nodded in agreement.

Mako headed to his bedroom and Bolin to his own. The firebender took off his work shirt and laid down in bed. He closed his eyes and got comfortable, ready to sleep.

"Are we still gonna see Korra tomorrow?!" Bolin yelled from the other room.

Mako kept his eyes closed, calling back in a drowsy voice, "Sure."

Silence followed for a few moments and Mako relaxed again.

"When do you think we should go?!" Bolin's voice carried over.

His pointed eyebrows creased in annoyance as he opened his eyes. Mako sighed, answering irritated, "In the afternoon."

"What if she's training?!"

"Then we'll _wait_ ," he said firmly. And before his brother could ask any more questions, he added, "Bo, we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"Okay!" the earthbender called out happily.

Mako sighed in relief and shut his eyes. He had worked hard all day. It was time for some rest. The firebender could feel himself drifting away. His bed had never felt more comfortable.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see us?!"

Mako scowled.

"Sorry!" Bolin apologized through the wall as he remembered. "In the morning!"

Even though he wanted to snuggle back into bed, Mako waited longer this time. His golden eyes stared at the ceiling, waiting for Bolin's next question. I should've let you stay asleep on the couch, he thought bitterly.

"Goodnight, Mako!"

The firebender shook his head at his younger brother's good nature. Relaxing back into the mattress, Mako called out, "Night, Bo."

* * *

It's just a dream, Korra thought as she laid, her eyes closed.

The young Avatar, after some difficulty, had managed to fall back into a dreamless sleep. But it couldn't make her forget. She had thought remembering her dreams would ease her mind. She had thought deciphering their message would be a chance to prove herself.

" _I believe they are trying to contact you."_

Tao thought that Korra's dreams were visions, the voices of her past lives. The young Avatar had liked that thought. If they could still reach her, even when she could never reach out to them, then she wasn't a failure. She wasn't alone.

The wind pushed one of her ponytails into her face. Korra pushed it behind her ear and rubbed her nose. Sniffling, she curled up a bit more.

Tao's wrong, Korra thought sadly as she pulled her coat closer to her body. It's just a dream.

The sun illuminated the sky. The Avatar could feel its heat and, even though her eyes were closed, could tell it was bright around her.

" _But…you said that you felt something was coming."_

That was before, Korra thought bitterly. Before she saw…felt herself die. If _that_ was supposed to be the divine message… well, it couldn't be. She hadn't even mastered all the elements. She hadn't even _become_ the Avatar yet. She had never been to the Spirit World, talked to her past lives…

Korra snuggled her face into her arms, wishing to shut out the sun. There was so much she hadn't done.

I can't die… She thought desperately.

She shook her head and steeled herself before opening her eyes. She was strong, too strong to be left weeping from some nightmare like a child.

"It's just a dream," Korra muttered to herself.

The young Avatar sat up and looked out to see the sky bison's slowly waving tail. Beyond were large open fields. If Korra squinted, she could just make out where the Si Wong Desert ended. They must be close to Republic City by now.

Korra turned around and saw Tao. The acolyte sat with her back to the Avatar, meditating. Two fingers on each hand were folded over and her hands rested on her knees.

Korra took a deep breath. "Look," she started uncertainly. "I'm… sorry about last night."

She couldn't see Tao's face, but she could tell that the acolyte had heard her. Tao remained silent, facing away.

"I was just… wound up, you know?" Korra debated.

Tao stiffened her shoulders. The Avatar had been much more than 'wound up.' Tao wanted to talk about the dreams. Even if they weren't visions or anything special, it would be better to talk about them.

"You are forgiven," the acolyte turned and offered a small smile.

Korra relaxed, happy that her friend was so kind.

"May I ask…," Tao began and Korra tensed. "…what happened in your nightmare?"

Korra waived her hand dismissively. "Oh… I don't even remember," she lied uneasily.

Tao looked doubtful, so Korra wasted no time in continuing.

"It's silly, right?" Korra put a hand on her hips. "So upset about something and then… Bloop! Don't even remember."

Korra was a terrible liar, at least when lying about this. Tao had seen the Avatar's attitude completely change. Korra had wanted to prepare for something. Her dreams had given her that drive. Last night, Korra saw something that frightened her so deeply, she gave up. Tao was sure of it.

The acolyte was not sure why Korra felt the need to lie. Tao would not mock her fears or tease her for them. Perhaps, when Korra was home and felt more comfortable, she would be more open to discussion.

"It's kinda crazy how that works, huh?" Korra went on, hoping to properly dissuade her friend.

"Yes," Tao agreed solemnly, bowing slightly. "The mind is… _full_ of mysteries."

* * *

Leaving the arena, the brothers were met with large crowds going about their business. It was the busiest time of the day, but Mako assured Bolin that it would be the best time to visit Korra. The pair avoided the protestors and attempted to merge into the flowing groups of people.

As they ventured further and further from the arena and the center of Republic City, the crowds thinned out. Eventually, there was enough room for the two of them to stand side by side.

Mako glanced over to Bolin, sighing. "So what did you do all yesterday?"

The earthbender shrugged slightly. Pabu remained comfortably snuggled around his shoulders. The brawny teen thought about his semi-successful circus act and his scuffle with the triads and eventual arrest. Bolin didn't particularly feel like sharing either experience.

"Oh, you know…nothing much," Bolin breezed. He swung his arms around, clasping a fist when they met. "Whole lotta nothin'."

Mako nodded, believing his little brother. The firebender watched the people pass them by, stating casually, "Skoochy said he saw you dressed up in moustache."

Mako was aimlessly watching the passing crowds and didn't notice his brother tense up.

"When did you talk to him?" Bolin asked hastily, trying to sound as casual and smooth as possible.

Mako shrugged his shoulders, turning to Bolin as he answered, "On the way home. That kid never sleeps."

"Yeah!" Bolin quickly agreed a little too loudly. He hadn't counted on anyone they knew seeing his little performance. "He's up all night, that kid. Regular cat-owl."

Mako couldn't help but raise a pointed brow as Bolin continued.

"Noctural!" Bolin snapped his fingers, looking away from his brother. "That's what he is…"

"Yea...," the firebender started, keeping an eye on Bolin. Even the fire ferret wasn't looking at him. Now, Mako was curious. "So what were you doing dressed up in a moustache?"

This time Mako saw as Bolin's shoulders tensed up. The earthbender turned to look dejectedly to the ground in front of him.

"I took Pabu out and… we performed some tricks," Bolin admitted.

Mako relaxed, having expected something else. "How'd it go?" he asked, smiling a bit in relief.

The younger reached into his pockets and pulled out the small earnings.

"Well, we only made this much," Bolin grumbled, offering the money for his brother's inspection.

Mako looked critically over the bills and coins. "How long did you two work?"

The earthbender put the money away, sighing in answer. "A few hours."

Mako patted his saddened sibling on the back. "You did good," he assured.

Bolin smiled wide, loving the praise. He reached up to scratch behind the fire ferret's ear as the three of them reached the ticket booth.

"It's hard on Pabu though...," Bolin explained. "It's not like we can do it everyday."

Mako handed some money over to the ferryman. Soon, the brothers were walking onto a boat heading to Air Temple Island.

"Anything that helps bring in some extra money is good," the firebender offered genuinely.

Mako just had to let his brother help. It was nice that Bolin wanted to help earn some money. Sure, it wasn't the exact way _he_ would do it, but Bo's way worked too.

"What is your business here?" The gruff voice of the White Lotus guard barked out.

The brothers had just walked up the temple. This was not the greeting they had been expecting. Pabu curled behind Bolin's neck.

"We're here to see Korra," Mako answered shortly, his eyes narrowing at brash guard's tone.

Another guard came to meet them. She wasn't much friendlier.

"The Avatar is not receiving any visitors," she informed them. Her tone didn't leave room for questions.

Bolin stepped up and bowed slightly before speaking. "But we're her friends," he explained. He pointed to the temple beyond. "I'm sure if you just tell here we're he-"

"No," the female guard interrupted.

Bolin took another step forward, pleading, "But-"

The male guard stomped toward the young earthbender, forcing the teen to step back.

"Since your only business is to see the Avatar and she is not here, I believe it is time for you to leave," he warned.

Bolin started to leave, pulling his brother away, but Mako brushed his arm away.

"Is she not taking visitors or is she gone?" the young firebender questioned.

The guards sent twin glares at the teen, huffing out in unison, "Both."

Mako followed Bolin to the pier they had just been. Neither was ready to leave yet.

"Something's happened to her…" Bolin started with a suspicious tone. The fire ferret lifted his ears in interest.

Mako shook off his brother's conspiracy theory. "I doubt it."

It made sense for Korra to be off training somewhere. It would account for her absence and she was the Avatar after all. Also, if the Order was still on the island that meant they probably weren't actually with Korra. So it made sense that the White Lotus wouldn't want to give away her location.

"Nooo," Bolin drawled out in thought as he turned to look over the temple grounds. His green eyes narrowed, taking in every detail. Pabu leaned forward, squinting as well. "They have her trapped somewhere…" he mused skeptically.

Mako sighed. The Order of the White Lotus was, to his knowledge, created as a way of preserving balance. Before the United Republic of Nations, everyone kept to their own land. The Order, however, had members of all nations, even during the Hundred Year War. He sincerely doubted that a group meant to keep balance and maintain the ideals personified by the Avatar would kidnap Korra.

"KORRA!" Bolin yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Mako shook his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"KORRA!" Bolin continued, much to his brother's disapproval. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME…" Bolin put his hands down as he thought of what to say.

He quickly cupped his hands again, screaming, "SHOOT…A _FLARE_ INTO THE SKY!"

Mako grabbed his brother by the shoulders, turning him around.

"Bolin…," the firebender gritted out, agitated. "It's daytime," he stated matter-of-factly as he released his sibling. "And she's _not_ kidnapped."

Bolin looked disappointed. He had hoped to see Korra today or at least know where she was.

"We'll come back another time," Mako assured his brother. "When she gets back."

The waves crashed against the shore and small bell clanged. Mako turned his head to the arriving boat. Bolin watched it dock. It was larger, much larger, than the ferry they had taken to the island. This vessel was filled with…monks, it looked like. Monks and boxes, the earthbender thought.

When the orange and yellow garbed people started filing out, none of them empty handed, it was reveled that two passengers stuck out from the rest: a pregnant woman and a young girl.

The pregnant woman walked up to the brothers as she looked around.

"Is Korra back already?" Pema questioned, shifting the bag in her left hand to her right. "I thought I heard someone calling her name."

"We don't know." Bolin cleared his throat, answering smoothly, "We just got here."

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother. Pema nodded, smiling at the two of them.

"I'm Bolin and this is my brother, Mako," he introduced, extending his hand to the friendly woman. "We're friends of Korra's."

"Oh," Pema smirked. So _that's_ where Korra ran off to before, she thought. Shaking their hands, she briefly looked each one up and down. They were little cuties alright. Korra had a good eye.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Pema and this is my daughter, Jinorra."

Jinorra looked shyly past her book. Carefully hiding her face in its pages, she bowed slightly.

Pabu chittered in annoyance and Bolin chuckled, "And this is Pabu."

The mother laughed and reached out to pet the ferret. "It's nice to meet you too, Pabu."

"Well!" Pema patted her belly and looked behind her to the nearly empty ship. She looked back at the two strapping young men in front of her.

"Why don't you boys grab a box and we'll all wait inside. Korra and Tao shouldn't be much longer."

The brothers looked at each other for a moment. Turning back to the mother, the teens looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Bolin asked uneasily.

"The guards before…" Mako started.

Pema rolled her eyes at the mention of the White Lotus and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, they don't know what to do with themselves," she complained with a pout. Mako smiled and Bolin laughed.

Pema laughed along for a bit. She threw her arms up defensively. "Not that I don't appreciate the extra protection," she defended, resting one arm over her stomach. "But with Korra away, they have been itching for something to do."

"So we are allowed in the actual building," Bolin clarified.

The mother giggled, "Yes." She switched her bag to her other hand and pointed behind her with her thumb. "Now get those inside for me and I'll have lychee juice waiting for you."

Mako smiled, reaching out to take Pema's bag as he and Bolin went over to the ship. Pema and Jinorra waited at the bottom of the stairs for them. The boys didn't take long to catch up.

"So you're an Air Acolyte, Pema?" Bolin ventured. He had seen the odd one here or there in the city.

"Uh-huh," she nodded happily.

"And…your daughter…?" the earthbender let the statement hang open ended. He knew that little girl was way too young to be an Air Acolyte. Well, he was pretty sure she was too young to be an Air Acolyte. He wasn't entirely sure what the age cut off was.

"Lives… with me… here," she finished awkwardly, not sure what Bolin was asking. Pema chuckled to herself, answering smoothly, "All my children are here, along with my husband."

Bolin seemed happy with that answer. She and her husband had become Air Acolytes and brought the kids along. That made sense.

Mako looked over to Pema, gesturing to the box in his arms, "Are you guys remodeling?"

He had noticed the wood and metal inside the crates when he and Bolin had picked them up.

"Well, Tenzin, my husband, is having a bit of remodeling done," the mother offered. "Korra's last training session left…some damage to certain areas of the temple. He was hoping to get the last of it done today, so they can start right away when she gets back."

Bolin remembered the floor of the gym and felt for Tenzin.

Mako's pointed eyebrows stitched in thought. "Your husband is training Korra?"

Pema smiled up at him, "Yes."

"You're airbenders?!" Bolin exclaimed, nearly dropping his crate. He juggled the weight in his arms, trying not to drop the contents.

"Well, no…" Pema started, reaching over to help.

Suddenly, a bubble of wind steadied one side of the box. Bolin looked from the orb to a grinning Jinorra.

" _I_ am," she giggled at the teen's dumbfounded expression.

"Mako!" Bolin whispered harshly to his brother. "They're airbenders!" he whispered excitedly.

"Sorry," the firebender apologized to Pema. "Neither of us has even seen an airbender before."

Bolin leaned over to Jinorra. "You, little lady, just blew my _mind_!"

The little girl giggled, blushing at bit behind her book. Pema beamed at the brothers.

"There are two more little tornadoes inside," she sighed, tucking a fallen piece of hair behind her ear as she led the boys inside. "I'm sure Ikki and Meelo will be _thrilled_ to show you everything they know."

* * *

Tenzin watched over the still unfinished Air Gates. It was nowhere close to its former glory, but he and Air Acolytes had managed to make a vast improvement. He picked up a newly made plaque and placed it in the ground. The new piece slipped into the old frame pretty smoothly. With a small brush of his hand and small gust of air, the plaque managed to spin slowly with a few jerks.

Tenzin sighed, pulling the gate out and walking over to his tools. He began to sand down the end of the plaque. Admittedly, he was never much of an engineer or sculptor. It was probably better that the monk steer clear and allow the acolytes to repair the Air Gates. But working on the task helped clear his mind and kept him busy.

"How is it going?" Pema asked, leaning over her husband to see his handiwork.

Tenzin smiled, "Wonderful."

He stood with the reworked gate in hand, brushing a kiss to Pema's forehead and holding her briefly with his free arm before heading over to the structure. The new piece clicked in place again. When Tenzin lightly spun the gate, it now swung much more fluidly.

"It should be ready for when Korra arrives," the monk informed his wife with small smile. "Provided…" He grew pensive as he looked over the newly restored contraption. "…she is…careful."

He stroked his beard in thought. Maybe he should have Korra take a few days off from airbending, give the Air Acolytes some time to fully evaluate the repairs. Tenzin stiffened his lip. No, Tarrlok would be quick to sweep up Korra if she was not bound to her duty. His pupil did not need to be caught up in whatever political scheme Tarrlok was plotting.

Pema walked over and hugged her husband from the side. She rubbed his back reassuringly, "I'm sure she will be."

She hooked her arm with Tenzin's and began to lead him to the house. "Now, come on. The girls will be here soon."

The girls, Tenzin thought fondly. Korra and Tao. What about his girls? He asked casually, "Where's Jinorra or Ikki? I thought you took one of them shopping with you."

Pema looked reminded of something, "Yes! And when Jini and I came home, we met two of Korra's friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, two charming young men," Pema gushed. She gave her husband a little smirk, teasing, "I think Jinorra's really taken with one of them, though I'm not sure which one. Korra may have some competition."

Tenzin blanched and his wife laughed at his expense. "And these strange young men, you left them with our children?" the monk questioned dryly.

With her arm still hooked in his, she reached over and lightly hit her husband's arm.

"Oh, stop," she chided. "The Order's sent how many guards to watch over the island. I think they can handle watching them for a moment."

Tenzin relaxed, attempting a small smile, "What's the… worst that could happen?"

* * *

Ikki screamed at the top of her lungs. Bolin and Mako winced, watching the exuberant girl chase Pabu into the sky bison stables.

"You… shouldn't chase him like that!" Bolin called out, making no progress. "Um…little girl!"

"Ikki," Jinorra corrected.

"Thank you," he smiled down at her. The earthbender looked back up to stables. " _Ikki_! Come back where we can see you!"

The bright sun created dark shadows in the stables. Ikki giggled as she turned into the shaded building. The fire ferret scurried across the floor, diving into a pile of hay. His fuzzy tail betrayed him as he hid. It stuck out of the bale, twitching left to right.

Ikki leaned down, taking in the strange and silly sight.

"Aww…. so cute!"

The proximity of her voice caused the little creature to shoot out of his hiding place. The young airbender puffed up into the air, delighted as the game began again.

Meanwhile, outside, Bolin continued to call out to Ikki.

"Come out and play with us here!" the earthbender urged. He noticed something pulling at his shirt. Bolin looked down to find Meelo tugging.

"I want a red thing to play with," he informed the teen.

Bolin bent down so he was eye level with the boy. "Pabu is actually a _fire ferret_."

"I want a fire ferret," Meelo stated bluntly.

Mako shook his head as he watched his brother explain. "I… don't _have_ another one, buddy," the earthbender laughed uneasily.

Meelo eyed the teen suspiciously.

"I'm going to get them," Mako sighed, making his way to the stables.

He squinted in the dark for a second before igniting a small flame in his hand. His footsteps seemed to echo. The stable looked barren. There were plenty of pens. Big pens, Mako thought. But they were all empty. The building, at least this part, looked as if it had never been used.

"Ikki?" the teen called, leaning over a gate to look inside one of the pens.

Hmm, nothing, he thought. He turned his body around, his eyes still scanning the walls.

"Good, you're here!"

The teen flinched and the fire he held flickered up before dying out. Ikki pulled Mako's hand, leading him on.

"You can help me get the cute, little fire ferret! The other boy said fire ferret before, I think. He's your brother, right? You don't look very alike." Ikki didn't bother to face Mako as she went on.

"Oh! You're a firebender, huh? That must be so fun. You can pretend to be a dragon whenever you want!"

She mocked breathing fire and giggled. It wasn't until they reached the destination that she paused and looked at the young man.

"There!" She pointed excitedly to a tall, latched gate. While the door reached up to the ceiling, there was a small gap between it and the floor. "He ran under there and I can't fit under."

She bounced on her toes as she waited for Mako to aid her in her chase.

The firebender sighed, rubbing his neck, "I don't think Pabu likes being chased."

Ikki shook her head. "Yea, he does! It's a game," she explained.

"No." Mako's tone turned serious. "He doesn't," he said shortly.

The teen sighed again, kneeling down. "Look," he started softer. "If you stay nice and quiet and still, he'll come right to you."

"Really?!"

He stood up, smiling down at her. "Really."

And so the two waited in silence with Mako crossing his arms and Ikki bouncing on her heels. Whenever he glanced down at her, she looked up at him with a brilliant smile.

There was some rustling and the teen raised his pointed brow. The sound faded away and the pair stood in the quiet again.

"How long do we have to be quiet?" Ikki whispered.

Mako kept his voice low, but didn't whisper. "It shouldn't be much longer."

The rustling continued, for longer this time. When it ended, Pabu popped into view. The little ferret came running from a different pen on their right, nearly behind the two.

"See?" Mako smiled. The fire ferret was running right to them.

Ikki was delighted until the frightened little thing kept running away. Pabu's little body was silhouetted as he ran out into the sun. That was strange, Mako thought. What was he running from? Was he that afraid of her?

Then, he felt it. A pounding on the ground. Steady and nearing. His golden eyes slightly widened as he saw the beast come into view. Its massive jaw opened and closed as it raced towards them. The giant saw them too. Mako knew because it let out a low, menacing howl, staring right at them.

Without a second thought, he grabbed Ikki and ran.

* * *

"Pabu!" Bolin greeted his friend.

The frightened creature quickly ran up his master's shoulders, tucking himself in Bolin's shirt.

"Hey now…" the earthbender cooed. "What's wrong?"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ikki laughed, her arms fanned out.

Mako held her over his shoulder as he ran. Pabu peeked his head out of Bolin's collar and the earthbender scratched his head.

The older brother reached the group. Ikki pouted as he put her back on the ground.

"We have to get the kids inside," Mako said seriously, mildly out of breath.

"Why?" the younger questioned, petting the ferret's exposed head.

A few barks erupted as the firebender's answer. Bolin's green eyes grew large watching the bear-dog gallop towards them.

"What is that thing?!" he demanded, holding Pabu closer and looking to his brother for answers.

Mako began to usher everyone inside, when Jinorra politely walked past him.

"That's Naga," the young airbender stated, skipping towards the giant.

The polar bear-dog quickly rushed past Jinorra and went straight for Bolin.

"Down, Naga," she ordered and the artic beast complied.

She stopped suddenly, planting her front paws into the ground forcefully, wagging her tail in excitement. Naga sat down gracefully in front of the earthbender, licking her muzzle.

Pabu climbed out of Bolin's shirt and scurried across his shoulders. Naga leaned forward as much as she could with her butt still on the ground, eagerly sniffing the fire ferret. She opened her jaws slightly.

"Ah! Ah!" Bolin warned, pushing Naga's nose away and holding his tiny friend defensively. "Bad scary dog thing. Not. Food."

Naga whimpered as the stranger wagged his finger in front of her face.

"This is your pet?" Mako asked, looking over the gigantic animal cautiously.

Naga did not look like any domesticated animal that he had ever seen before. It was funny to see her sitting obediently, her tail wagging in anticipation. She would probably be more at home in the wild. The woods, he thought. Somewhere with… snow.

"She's Korra's friend!" Meelo answered happily, climbing onto the polar bear-dog.

A ferocious, wild artic beast was Korra's friend… Mako pursed his lips. Why did that make sense?

Bolin reached out to pet Naga's neck carefully.

"Aww," he cooed and the polar bear-dog watched him in interest. "You must miss her too, huh, girl?"

Naga turned to Bolin and whined in agreement. Suddenly, Meelo pulled at her lips, making it look like her teeth were bared.

"Roooar!" he bellowed fiercely in imitation. The earthbender smiled in sympathy and took the small boy off of her neck.

"It's ok. Pema said she's coming back from…." He cut off to mumble, rubbing his chin and looking into the distance, "where ever she is..." His green eyes turned back to smile at Naga. "Today! And soon!"

The polar bear-dog licked Bolin's face happily. The brawny teen pet her head in thanks for the sloppy affection. Pabu curiously stretched out to sniff Naga. Bolin watched in reserved excitement as the two interacted. Naga stayed completely still, allowing the ferret to inspect her.

Bolin let out a small "oh" at the touching moment. He put his hands up to cover his mouth, not wanting to interrupt the animals. But his smile widened dramatically as Pabu hopped off of Bolin's shoulder and onto Naga's.

"Mako..." The brawny teen called in barely contained whisper. "Look… they're _friends_ now!"

"That's great, Bo," Mako congratulated apathetically.

The older brother watched Bolin playing happily with kids and animals. He really hoped that his little brother wasn't getting any ideas. He was pretty sure Toza wasn't pleased with them even having Pabu. And the fire ferret took up much, much, _much_ less space than a… Mako looked over Naga again… polar bear-dog thing would.

Soon, Pema and Tenzin joined the group at the sky bison stables. Jinorra and her siblings ran up to their parents. The monk smiled as his daughters hugged his legs, stroking their hair in return.

Pema caught Meelo as he used his airbending in an attempt to shoot up onto his father's shoulders. The young boy was stopped by his mother, just inches before crashing into the Tenzin's face.

"Daddy!" Meelo cried excitedly, reaching out his arms and legs, despite the fact that Pema was still holding him.

Tenzin shook his head at his son's rambunctious nature. He placed Meelo on his shoulders and Pema smiled.

"Your children miss you," she teased.

"I…" Tenzin winced as Meelo began gnawing his head. "…can see that."

"Are you done with the Air Gates, daddy? Can you play with us now?" Ikki asked hopefully.

Mako and Bolin watched the father look at his children lovingly. It was sweet…. Bittersweet….

"Not now, Ikki." His daughters frowned and Tenzin heard Meelo grumble. "But… once Korra is back home and settled in, we'll see," he offered softly.

Pema ushered her children into the house. "C'mon, kids! I have juice inside just waiting for you."

The brothers and Tenzin watched the family walk inside. They looked up at each other with small grins. The monk quickly grew more serious.

"How do you know Korra?" Tenzin interrogated.

"We…uh…met her at the Arena," Bolin answered nervously. He had looked so nice talking to his kids, the earthbender thought. Now, he was scary.

"The Arena?" The monk watched skeptically as the brothers nodded their heads. "When did you meet her there?"

"About a week ago, right before our game," Bolin offered shyly.

"We're probenders, sir," Mako stated calmly with a slight bow.

Tenzin pursed his lips in thought. So, she had deliberately disobeyed him. Korra had not only left the island without permission. She had also gone to watch that mindless game. No wonder she had not been able to meditate properly or fully accept his teachings. The monk had thought that Korra destroyed the Air Gates out of anguish from some unknown source. If it was just because she was frustrated from not getting her way, then…

Tenzin sighed. They would have to discuss it, calmly, he reminded himself, when she returned.

"How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself," the monk bowed in apology. "My name is Tenzin. Welcome."

"Mako," the firebender bowed.

"Bolin," the earthbender mimicked his brother.

"Please," Tenzin gestured for the boys to head inside. The brothers did so. The monk, however, remained looking up to the sky.

Korra had run away from the island before. She knew Tenzin's reasons for keeping her there and she had left nonetheless. The young woman absolutely refused to be helped or guided, Tenzin thought in annoyance.

His thoughts softened as he remembered Korra's teary eyes. She _needs_ guidance, he worried. They had never gotten a chance to talk about the destruction she had caused, most importantly, the reason behind it. Tenzin watched the clouds pass by, unsure if he needed to discipline or comfort her.

"You… coming in?" Bolin questioned.

The monk ripped himself from his thoughts. He nodded to the brawny teen and followed the boys inside.

* * *

"We're here!" Korra exclaimed excitedly as Makani neared Air Temple Island.

The young Avatar leaned over the side carelessly, causing Tao to worry.

"I am glad that you are more comfortable in the air," the acolyte began uneasily. She reached out to subtly pull Korra back to a safer angle.

The Avatar didn't even notice. She waved over the side to Tenzin and his family as they walked out to the landing area.

It was not a moment after the sky bison landed that Naga was pawing at Makani in an attempt to reach the young Avatar. The sky bison grumbled his annoyance, but remained still.

Korra rubbed the polar bear dog's head before climbing onto her furry friend's back. She was thankful for the help. Dismounting a sky bison is not as easy as it looks, she thought.

"Thanks, girl," Korra said as she bent over to hug Naga. She sighed happily, closing her eyes and snuggling into the beast's coat. "I missed you so much."

Tao had no problem dismounting unaided. The acolyte pet Makani, checking his bridle. She smiled at the reunited friends as the family neared them.

"You're here! You're here!" Ikki cried out.

Suddenly, three little airbenders barraged Korra with hugs. The young woman laughed, adjusting them in front of her and taking them all in her arms.

"We missed you, Korra," Jinorra smiled into Korra's shoulder.

The young woman squeezed them tight before setting them back down and climbing down. "I missed you guys too."

"Did you learn anything while you were away?" Jinorra questioned.

"Uh-huh," Korra smiled triumphantly.

"Yay! You can airbend now!" Ikki clapped excitedly. She formed an air scooter and began circling the Avatar. "Oh, now we can fly around the island and play _all_ the games! Maybe daddy will make you a glider too! We're gonna have so much fun! We can-"

Korra pouted, interrupting the child by grabbing her out of the air. "No, Ikki, I can't airbend," she corrected irritated.

Tao came forward to join them. "But she has made great progress," the acolyte reminded.

"I'm glad to hear it," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin," Korra smiled, bowing to her master before jumping up and hugging him quickly. She laughed at his surprise.

"It appears your visit has helped you," the monk laughed as Korra turned to hug Pema. Tenzin's features grew more solemn, "Korra, now that you are back, there are a few things we need to talk about."

The young Avatar was not listening to him. She and his wife were in their own discussion.

The mother rolled her eyes, "You know when Tenzin told me about your sudden interest in probending, I should have known."

"What are you talking about?" Korra smiled, her face scrunched in thought.

"You never told me you had such cute friends," Pema teased.

That's when Korra noticed the familiar earthbender walking up.

"Bolin!" the Avatar called out.

"Korra…" Tenzin began.

"Let her go," Pema advised, smiling and leading her family inside.

Korra ran up and hugged the brawny teen, picking him off of the ground for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly, a grin taking over face.

The earthbender chuckled, "You haven't been by the Arena in a while so we came here to check up on you."

We? She thought. Then Korra noticed the older brother meeting them. The firebender nodded to Korra with a small, tight smile, "Hey."

"Heeey!" Korra tried to sound as happy as she had with Bolin.

The two of them smiled as they faced one another before breaking eye contact. She thought about shaking his hand in greeting, but that seemed too formal. She doubted Mako would like the embrace she'd given his brother. To do nothing after that display seemed odd. Well, quick! Do something. It's getting all awkward… She yelled at herself. Korra opted to give Mako a quick, loose hug with a pat on the back.

"Uh…" Korra searched for something to talk about. Tao approached the Avatar with a satchel in hand. "This is Tao," she stated, grabbing the acolyte closer.

Tao was startled at first, but quickly bowed. "Hello."

"Tao, this is my friend, Bolin, and his brother, Mako."

The acolyte smiled at boys, "It is an honor to meet friends of the Avatar."

Bolin waved back to the smaller girl with a dopey grin on his face. Mako shook his head. Great, he thought. Now, he likes _this_ one.

Tao turned to Korra and handed the bag over to her. "Here are your things. I …" she looked back at the brothers before leaning in. "I would like to talk to you before I leave."

"Leave?" Bolin asked, concerned. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible," she answered calmly.

"No, you should stay," the earthbender reasoned. "You just got here. Mako and I could take you girls to see the sights."

Korra was nodding, smiling in agreement. Tao looked unsure.

"Believe me," Bolin started smoothly. "You ladies haven't seen Republic City until you've seen it with us."

"I don't …" the acolyte started.

Mako pulled his brother aside as Korra did the same with Tao.

"What are you doing?" the firebender said in a low voice.

"Getting us dates," the younger smiled with a wink. "I'll go with Tao and you'll go with Korra."

Mako shook his head. "I don't like Korra. I thought you did," he whispered bluntly.

"We're just friends. And you don't have to _like her_ like her. You guys are getting along now. Just keep her company. I don't want her to feel like a third wheel." Bolin finished to look dreamily at Tao. "Did you see Tao's eyes?"

"You don't even know what color they are."

Bolin glared at his brother.

"Come on, Tao! It'll be fun!" Korra pleaded. "I've barely seen the city and…and…"

The Avatar noticed Makani happily basking in the sun and eating some hay. She pointed at the sky bison.

"That poor guy could use a break."

Tao's eyebrows furled in thought. "The murals will be waiting for you for you get back. They're not going anywhere, I promise," Korra teased.

While it wasn't necessary that she leave immediately, Tao saw no reason to stay. Makani could certainly handle the flight. Korra could resume her airbending training. Plus, Tao did not care to see Republic City at all.

"You can go with your friends. I will not stopyou," the acolyte reasoned with a smile.

"But…" Korra frowned. "We could gotogether. Who knows how long it's gonna be until you come back?"

It will be quite some time, Tao thought to herself. There was still so much to be done at the Eastern Air Temple.

"It will be fun?" she questioned.

"Yea!" Korra grinned at the change. "Bolin's tons of fun! And Mako… well, you can ignore him. That's like a game in itself. Very fun."

The acolyte laughed and bowed her head, "Yes, let us see the city."

"Awesome!" Bolin chimed in. "So, we'll pick you up here a little after dusk?"

"Sounds great!" Korra answered. Tao smiled excitedly. This _will_ be fun, the acolyte thought.

"Until tonight…" Bolin waved suavely to the girls as he started to leave.

Mako sighed, following his brother, "It was nice to meet you, Tao." He looked briefly to Korra. "See ya."

* * *

Tenzin had left Korra and Tao alone. The young Avatar had looked so happy upon her return. He didn't have the heart to reprimand her for sneaking out. Tonight, he would sit down with her and they would discuss it. She had to understand that he wasn't going to tolerate such blatant disregard for rules.

His family was already gathered around the table, preparing for dinner. The monk passed his student in the hall.

"Could you let Tao know that dinner is ready?" he asked, heading to the table.

"Oh, it's fine, Tenzin. I'm pretty sure we're gonna while we're out."

"Out where?" he asked sternly, stepping back into the hall. "You've just gotten home."

Korra grinned excitedly, "I'm not sure exactly. Bolin and Mako are taking us sight seeing."

"You are not going out."

"But you let me go to the Air Temple," she reminded as her lips fell into a pout. "I thought I could leave the island."

"You may only leave this island if it will aid in you in your duty as the Avatar."

Korra huffed and looked ready to argue, but Tenzin interrupted her. "I _know_ how you met those boys. You deliberately disobeyed my wishes." He shook his head. "I don't know _how_ you got into the Arena," he mumbled.

"I waterbended up into a window…" Korra confessed.

The monk blanched. "What if you had gotten caught?! Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should. There are consequences for your actions."

"But if I hadn't have met Bolin, I wouldn't have make so much progress!" Korra countered passionately. She smiled remembering her success with the Air Gates. "I wish I could show you…I… I was the leaf, Tenzin. I went through the gates."

The monk smiled proudly, "You did?"

Korra nodded happily and then looked around nonchalantly. "So…in a _waaay_ , running away was a necessary step in my path to mastering airbending."

Her blue eyes looked up at him hopefully. Tenzin's smile faded.

"And what does 'sight seeing' have to do with your duty as the Avatar?" he asked seriously.

"Well…nothing," Korra admitted, looking down to her feet. "But…I don't have to the Avatar all the time..." She kicked at the ground before shooting a crooked smile. "Can't I just be a teenager?"

Tenzin sighed. What was he going to do when his daughters hit their teens?

"I …" he began with hesitance. Her smile was too bright. It wasn't fair. "…suppose you may go. If I sent you to your room, you'd only sneak out again," he grumbled.

"Thank you! I'll let you know when I sneak out from now on," she promised teasingly as she hugged him.

"We _are_ going to sit down and talk tomorrow," Tenzin warned, leaving no room for negotiation.

Korra nodded, replying quickly, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm not going to allow this every night," the monk stated sternly.

"I know," Korra grinned at her teacher, waiting for him to continue.

"So don't make any other plans…" he pointed at her in warning.

She laughed, "I won't."

"Because you still have not mastered airbending and…"

"I knooow," Korra interrupted in complaint.

Tenzin sighed and shooed her away. "Go. Have fun," he ordered.

"I will!" she assured with a bright smile.

The young Avatar practically skipped down the hall. Tenzin started to again make his way to the dinner table.

"And stay out of trouble!" the monk added as he paused in the doorway. But Korra was already gone.

* * *

Bolin, Mako and Tao stood on the pier, waiting for Korra. The ferryman tapped his foot impatiently. Mako waited with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes at his brother. Bolin was grinning like a mad man at the acolyte.

Curious, the earthbender moved his hand out, causing it to hover over Tao's head. He pulled it back, keeping it level, and smiled when it reached the middle of his chest.

Tao's eyes went from his hand to his smiling face. She looked at him questioningly.

"I thought Korra was a shorty, but you're a little sparrowkeet!" Bolin explained.

"Korra's not even short," Mako chimed in.

"Perhaps, you are both tall," Tao offered quietly, fixing her neck up to look at them.

"Yeaaa…" Bolin drawled out in thought. He noticed the Avatar and Naga meeting them. "Korra! Stand back to back with Tao," he ordered.

Korra laughed and while confused, obeyed. Tao tried standing her straightest, hopefully making herself appear taller.

"Why are we doing this?" the Avatar asked with a smile, trying both to remain still and see where Tao compared.

Bolin elbowed Mako in the side to get his brother's attention. The firebender sighed. He already knew what Bo was getting at. Korra was taller than Tao. Mako was taller than Bolin. Oh, wasn't Bolin a genius for pairing them up the way he did? Mako huffed. Couldn't they just get this thing over with?

"Just sorting out dance partners," Bolin explained smoothly. He pet the polar bear-dog. "Obviously, I call Naga."

Suddenly, a small fire ferret hopped onto the earthbender's shoulders.

"Hey! _That's_ where you went." Bolin scratched Pabu's chin. "Did you have fun with your new best buddy?"

The brawny teen leaned in closer to the artic beast, whispering, "Thank you for not eating him."

Korra laughed, "I hope it's okay that she tags along. She... really missed me."

In truth, Korra had missed Naga. It felt wrong to exclude her friend yet again.

"The more, the merrier!" Bolin cheered.

He extended his arm for the acolyte and Tao shyly linked their arms. The group walked onto the boat.

Mako shook his head. Forget the fact Naga looked like a vicious, wild animal. How was that huge animal supposed to _fit_ in a building?

"Are we going dancing?" the Avatar tried to sound aloof, but played with her right ponytail nervously.

"No," Mako stated shortly. Korra breathed a sigh of relief at his gruff answer.

"We're going to Narnook's Noodlery!" the earthbender revealed. "It's got all authentic Water Tribe food."

"Yea?" Korra smiled. She could go for some old-fashioned artic hen.

Bolin turned to Tao as they walked onto the busy city streets. "But you don't have to be from the Water Tribes to like it. I love the food there. It's great!"

The acolyte gave a small smile, but the earthbender thought she looked unconvinced. Bolin paused their walk and looked behind him.

"Mako, how great is the food there?"

Both Korra and Tao turned to the firebender.

"It's… good," he admitted nonchalantly.

Korra scoffed. "Wow! A solid good," she said dryly. "Coming from you that must mean it's amazing."

The Avatar sped up to walk beside Bolin and Tao. "So where is this place?"

"Not far," Bolin answered.

Mako watched his brother walk with a girl on each side. Only Naga was keeping the older brother company. The polar bear-dog walked next to him, awkwardly trying to avoid the city's many patrons.

Korra and Bolin talked, oblivious to the strange looks passer-bys were giving Naga. It looked like they were having a fun time. Even Tao, who Mako took as quiet, was participating in the discussion.

Briefly, the firebender thought about joining them. The sidewalk, however, wasn't quite that wide. So he decided with a sigh to stay where he was, glancing to the polar bear-dog to his left.

"What's up?" the firebender asked the giant.

Naga whined indifferently.

"Yea…,"Mako drawled listlessly. "Me too," he finished, giving her a quick pet.

* * *

Korra marveled at the sheer amount of people they passed by. She had never seen this many people in one place! The streets were filled with carriages and carts pulled by all sorts of working animals. Dragon-moose, buffalo yak, ostrich-horses…

The group came up to the restaurant on the pier and Korra fell back to pet Naga. At least, Naga wasn't too out of place; there were plenty of giant animals walking around.

Korra was the last to take a step inside, Naga in toe.

"Excuse me, miss…" the host stopped the pair. "Your…. _mount_ is going to have wait outside," he apologized snidely.

Korra furrowed her brow, pointing to her friend. "Naga's not a mount."

The thin man looked up and down the Water Tribe pair. "It's wearing a saddle."

The Avatar's eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms. "I'll take her saddle off."

"I am sorry. She's going to have wait outside. The hitching posts are the side of the building," the man explained, pointing his arm to the right.

The Avatar stood her ground and narrowed her eyes.

"Just do it," Mako complained. What did they think was going to happen? That thing was gargantuan!

Korra glared at the firebender and Bolin patted her shoulder. "Go ahead and set her up outside while we get a table," the brawny teen smiled sympathetically.

The Avatar nodded and led the polar bear-dog around. "Come on, Naga," she called defeatedly.

When the three were seated, Bolin still felt guilty. The earthbender turned to the ferret on his shoulder. "Why don't you go outside and keep Naga company?"

The fire ferret chittered his disagreement and snuggled stubbornly into his master's shoulders.

Bolin smiled quickly before leaning into his shoulder to whisper, "I know _you_ fit! It's for solidarity."

Tao laughed as Pabu grumpily made his way outside. "That was very kind of Pabu," she smiled at Bolin. "And you."

The earthbender smiled bashfully, shrugging, "It's nothing. What are friends for?"

Mako crossed his arms and sighed, leaning back in his seat.

* * *

Korra found the hitching posts without…a hitch. But the Avatar hesitated there, standing with the rope in her hand. She looked around to the other animals tied to the posts. They didn't seem that upset with their situation, but it still felt wrong to Korra. She tossed the rope down to the ground.

"I am not going to tie you up," she stated, scowling at the floor.

Her blue eyes turned to the furry giant, pleading. "But you're gonna be a good girl, right? You'll stay _right_ here…"

Naga wagged her tail and promptly laid down.

Korra smiled and hugged the polar bear-dog's neck. "That's my girl."

Pabu scurried across the Avatar's feet, climbing onto Naga's back. The fire ferret settled onto the saddle and curled into a ball.

"Aww, look who's keeping you company," Korra cooed as she walked away.

The unlikely pair was adorable all snuggled together. Korra had never really seen Naga interact with any animal smaller than her. That is unless she counted otter-penguins, but Naga hunted those. The young Avatar was about to turn the corner, when she paused.

"Naga?" she called. The polar bear-dog looked up, ears at full attention.

"Please…don't eat him."

* * *

"We'll have the city platter to start with," Bolin informed the waiter. The earthbender turned to Tao. "It's got a little bit of everything and is completely delicious!" he explained.

The waiter smiled and nodded, "Sure, Bo."

"Oh? So you're a regular here, huh?" Korra teased, joining the group at the table.

She slid next to Mako on the bench across from Tao and Bolin. The firebender sat straighter to give her more room.

"Yea," the younger brother started nonchalantly. "I'm a…bit of a celebrity."

"He won a noodle eating contest," Mako stated solemnly.

"Five times in a row!" Bolin fanned out his hand and waved his arm across the table, making sure to pause in front of his brother's face. He relaxed back into his seat. "I was the undefeated champion."

"Who defeated you?" Tao asked quietly.

"That guy," Bolin narrowed his eyes and glared across the restaurant.

Korra and Tao followed his gaze to an incredibly large man. The plump fellow currently had his face stuffed into a bowl. He must have felt he was being watched because he paused his feast to glare back at Bolin. Noodles, once stuck to his cheeks, began to fall as the staring contest progressed.

"Don't get too comfortable, Cusick! I'm taking my crown back!" Bolin warned, yelling across the eatery.

Korra chuckled, asking the table, "Is there even a crown?"

Mako nodded and sighed, "After the second win, Bo made one."

Korra laughed harder at that, before smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry. You'll get him, champ."

The waiter returned with a large platter of appetizers. Korra rubbed her hands excitedly. Real Water Tribe food, she thought. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had eaten a homemade meal.

The platter was set down and Korra looked at it with a bit of confusion. It…didn't look all that familiar.

"Ok, what is everything?" the Avatar gestured to the plate.

"Well," Bolin gestured with his chopsticks, "These are pentapus rolls…" he moved the sticks slightly as he spoke, "unagi puffs… stir fried koi… and candied kelp."

Korra took one of everything to try. Tao choose one piece of candied kelp. Bolin started to take a few pieces when he noticed the acolyte's relatively sparse plate.

"Go ahead, Tao. Dig in," Bolin smiled.

"Oh no," Tao shook her head. "I am quite alright. I do not eat meat."

Bolin winced. "I'm pretty sure those are cooked with meat."

"Oh," the acolyte's shoulders fell. She pushed her plate in front of Korra.

The earthbender looked worried and Tao quickly waved her hands defensively.

"I am fine, Bolin. Please," she gestured to his plate, bowing slightly. "Enjoy your meal."

"Ok…" Bolin agreed hesitantly. He then looked to Korra. "How are _you_ enjoying the food?" he questioned cautiously.

The Avatar had finished her first plate and was eating off of Tao's plate now.

"This is incredible! I've never had food like this before," Korra gushed, reaching for another pentapus roll.

"Never?" Bolin asked, confused. He took a bite of his own food.

She shook her head. "I've never had pentapus before tonight, but I love it!" Korra embellished the statement by fitting the whole roll in her mouth.

"Ifs sposed to be aufentic," the earthbender complained with a mouth full of food, spitting some out.

"Bo _lin_!" Mako chided, wiping his cheek.

"AHHHH!"

A shriek erupted from a few tables down. The crew turned to see the commotion.

"Oh hit," Korra cursed, her mouth still full as well. She swallowed hard, getting up. "Dammit, Naga."

The polar bear-dog's head was through a window, her black, wet nose sniffing the air with gusto. Pabu hopped off the giant's shoulders and into the restaurant. The patrons cowered in fear, ducking under the polar bear-dog's head.

"Naga. Out," Korra ordered gruffly, standing in front of the window.

The artic beast whined sadly as she popped her head back out.

The Avatar smiled awkwardly. "She's harmless," she offered the strangers. "Really. She is. Uh…enjoy your food."

Korra looked back to her friends. "I gotta… I'll be right back," she sighed before heading outside.

The fire ferret climbed onto Mako's shoulders, snuggling comfortably. Bolin squinted at his furry pal skeptically. After all the excitement, silence fell upon the table.

Mako absentmindedly reached up to pet Pabu. The three of them sat there awkwardly.

"So… why don't you eat meat?" Bolin asked, breaking the silence.

"I love animals and respect all forms of life. That is why I choose not to consume other living things," Tao answered.

"Yea," the earthbender leaned in, attempting to be suave. "I only eat the tasty ones," he joked clumsily.

The acolyte gave a small smile before sipping some of her water. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Where are you from, Tao?" the firebender asked casually.

"The Fire Nation," the acolyte acknowledged.

Mako gave her a small smile of his own, "Yea? Where in?"

"Wu Xing. It is a small costal city on the mainland," she replied a bit more relaxed.

"I've heard of that place!" Bolin announced happily. "You're lucky to live by such beautiful waterfalls and mountains."

Tao went to explain her current living situation, but Mako began first.

"That's Shu Jing, Bo," he laughed.

The acolyte giggled whole-heartedly. So many had made that mistake that she gave up on correcting them. "Yes," she bowed slightly, grinning.

The laughter died down and an awkward silence was cast yet again. Tao stood and bowed to the brothers.

"Excuse me. I am going to see how Korra is doing," Tao explained.

"Sure," Bolin smiled, watching her leave.

The smile lasted until Tao was completely out of sight. Once she was gone, he glared at his brother.

"Stop making her laugh!" the earthbender ordered.

"I was being friendly," Mako defended.

"You were making me look stupid," Bolin pouted.

"You made yourself look stupid."

"I like Tao. You can't like her too," the younger complained.

"I don't like either of them!" The firebender threw his arms out in frustration, waking up Pabu.

Bolin crossed his arms and scowled, whispering harshly, "I am never bringing you to anything like this _again_."

"Promise?" Mako smirked, petting the ferret before crossing his arms as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Naga, but you really didn't me a choice," Korra pet the polar bear-dog apologetically.

The artic beast whimpered as the Avatar picked up the rope and secured Naga's harness to the hitching post.

Korra sighed as she tied the rope carefully. She couldn't afford another run in with the police, especially on her second, official and not secret outing. Tenzin may allow Korra more freedom if tonight went well. The monk would lock her in the temple if anything were to happen again… or Beifong would lock her in a cell. Either way, tonight needed to go well.

"Korra?" Tao's voice distracted the Avatar from her thoughts.

"Hey," she greeted, pleased at the surprise. Then she noticed the acolyte's odd behavior. "Is…something wrong?"

"No!" Tao answered quickly, a bit louder than her usual reserved tone. "No…," she corrected her volume.

Tao bowed her head, regaining her composure. "I only wish to know when you will be return to the table."

Korra sat down next to Naga and pet her friend gently. "Well, I was gonna stay out here with Naga for a while." She looked lovingly at the beast. "Make sure she's okay."

"Very well. I shall join you." Tao nodded and took a seat across from them.

Korra raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

The acolyte smiled reassuringly. "Nothing has happened."

Korra shrugged it off and pet her oldest friend. The three sat in a comfortable silence that Korra had grown accustomed to when spending time with Tao. Naga seemed to forgive Korra for tying her up and the Avatar smiled at the polar bear-dog.

"Korra…" Tao began quietly. The Avatar turned to face her friend quizzically.

"I know that you said you do not remember your dreams…but…"

"Tao," Korra interrupted with tired sigh. "Not tonight," she begged. "Just…not tonight, okay?"

The acolyte held her ground. "I will not be here much longer…"

"Then, later. We'll talk later," Korra promised. Quickly adding, "But I don't remember anything, so it's gonna be a short talk."

Tao looked disappointed. Korra reached over to playfully hit the acolyte's arm. "C'mon, go inside. Have fun. I'll meet you guys in a bit. Order me more pentapus."

The acolyte smiled weakly, "No, I will stay here."

Korra laughed, "Oh jeez… what did they do?"

"Nothing at all." The disciple looked down bashfully, confessing, "I…do not know what to say to them."

"You don't have to say anything," Korra assured her friend.

"We sat in silence."

"I thought you loved silence," the Avatar teased.

"It was not peaceful. You must come back in," Tao urged.

"Just talk about yourself," Korra advised, standing up and pulling Tao up to her feet as well. "I'll only be a few more minutes." The Avatar pushed Tao towards the door. The acolyte wanted to know about the nightmares; she had to be distracted.

"I do not want to talk about myself," the acolyte argued in a calm tone.

"Then… talk about them!" Korra urged, exasperated.

Something seemed to click for Tao and she nodded her head.

"Talk about them…," the acolyte said thoughtfully.

"Yea!" The Avatar agreed briskly. "People _love_ talking about themselves."

"Yes, I will," Tao bowed and smiled before leaving Korra alone again.

The Avatar breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Tao prodding her about… Korra shook her head. Don't even think about it, she chastised herself mentally. She snuggled into Naga's fur and closed her eyes. It was in the past anyway. It was just a dream.

* * *

"Welcome back, beautiful," Bolin greeted. Pabu chittered in greeting as well, now settled on the earthbender's shoulders.

Tao nodded bashfully as she sat beside him. The three went quiet for a moment. Bolin opened his mouth to speak when…

"Korra has told me the two of you are part of a probending team," the acolyte stated confidently.

Tao was sure that, with all the things Korra had told her about the brothers, she could talk about them for hours.

Bolin smiled wide, happy to see Tao's eager participation in some discussion.

"That is correct, little lady," Bolin winked. "You're looking at the Fire Ferrets." He gestured to himself and his brother. He pointed to Mako. "Mako's the team captain and resident firebender. And yours truly…"

Bolin flexed his arms dramatically and goofily, "…is the earthbender."

Pabu scurried off his shoulder as he leaned in close to whisper to Tao, "Don't tell anyone, but I have the most important job."

Tao laughed and Bolin was ecstatic. Alright, making her laugh, he thought. The fire ferret skittered along the floor of the place, looking for fallen food.

The disciple was grinning still as she asked, "Who is the Fire Ferret's waterbender?"

Bolin slouched at that and Mako answered coolly, "Last one quit after he lost us the qualifier."

Tao listened intently, unaffected by the firebender's attitude. That was right. Korra had said the boys had lost, hadn't she? What else had the Avatar said?… Something positive…

"You taught Korra probending technique," The acolyte looked to the earthbender. "You have also helped her greatly in mastering airbending."

"Really?!" Bolin face exploded in a smile.

It wasn't everyday that you even met the Avatar let alone help her MASTER AN ELEMENT! This was huge… This was awesome.

Tao bowed slightly, happy with her successful conversation thus far. "Yes. The stance you taught Korra aided her in her training."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bolin ordered, something on his mind. "If Korra's an airbender now, why are we not being blown away by the awesome-ness?"

"Korra cannot yet airbend." Tao shook her head and smiled sympathetically. This may be why her friend was so impatient. Everyone expected Korra to master air in an instant.

"It's good that she's still trying," Mako offered, his lips quirking up in a tiny, but proud smile.

Tao agreed, bowing her head. The waiter made his way to their table. He started to refill Bolin's glass with water.

"Are you guys ready to order or did you want to wait for her to come back?" the man asked politely, gesturing to Korra's empty seat.

"Well, I know what I want, but…" Bolin shrugged to the empty space.

"Korra told me to order her more pentapus," Tao informed the table. She turned to the waiter. "She would like that as her meal."

The earthbender laughed. Of course, Korra wanted more. She had inhaled the appetizer. He clapped his hands together.

"Okay, so more pentapus for the invisible lady," Bolin breezed, passing his menu over to the waiter. "I will have a big bowl of schezwan noodles."

"I'll have the same," Mako handed over his menu as well.

All eyes turned to the acolyte. "I…am fine," she affirmed.

Bolin looked to Tao, concerned. "You sure? There's gotta be something without meat in it…." He picked up her menu and looked through it. "Here. She'll have a bowl of….," he began confidently. "… steamed… rice," he finished, disappointed.

"That is fine," Tao agreed with that.

The waiter nodded and smiled sympathetically. Plain rice really was the only completely meat free food on hand. "Very well," he bowed, leaving the table.

"So Korra told you about us?" Bolin asked. It was nice to know Korra had missed them.

"Yes. She told me of your match and your time training her. She was quite impressed," Tao smiled. Korra was right. Talking about them was much easier.

Korra walked through the restaurant, relaxed and assured. Being with Naga again made her feel at home. She smiled watching Tao talk happily, Bolin's arm spread behind her on the bench. They look so cute, the Avatar mused.

The acolyte turned to Mako. "I believe she was especially impressed with you."

Korra's eyes widen and her pace quickened. Being with Naga also reminded her how nice it was to have a friend who couldn't speak.

Tao continued, "She told me that you are an extremely capable firebender. She would love for you to give her lessons as well. Right, Korra?"

Mako turned to see Korra suddenly there, a tight smile on her face. She leaned forward to Tao, speaking as she did.

"Tao! Can I talk to you for a minute?" she rushed.

The Avatar didn't wait for a response, pulling the acolyte's arm and leading her away from the table. Korra rushed into the ladies' restroom.

"We have ordered. I told them to get more pentapus for you in your absence," Tao explained as door closed behind them.

"That's great, Tao. Thanks," Korra said in a huff. "What were you doing out there? Why were you saying all that?"

The acolyte protested quietly, her confusion evident. "I was doing as you said."

"What?" Korra shook her head in frustration.

"You said to talk about them," Tao elaborated.

"Yea," the Avatar agreed, rolling her eyes. "Talk about them. Not say everything I said about them." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Especially about Mako."

The smaller girl's shoulders drooped. "I am sorry. You had only complimented him. I did not know your feelings for him were secret."

Korra relaxed and stood, "No, it's okay, Tao. They're not sec- Wait. What? What feelings?"

Tao watched confused as the odd blush crept up Korra's cheeks. "You…admire him," the disciple said.

The Avatar laughed, shaking off the unease. "Yea, yea… But when you say those things, it sounds like I talk about him a lot. And that's weird," she explained.

Tao bowed, "I am sorry for embarrassing you." She straightened and confessed, her face twisted in worry, "I also told Bolin how his training helped you."

"Oh, that's fine," Korra waved her hand dismissively and walking out to the restroom. With a chuckle, she asked, "What did he look like when you told him?"

Tao opened her mouth and eyes wide in a mockery of Bolin's shock. The girls laughed as they made their way to the table. Korra cleared her throat, briefly meeting Mako's eyes as she sat and the two nodded in greeting. The Avatar chose not to look at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Well, Korra's told you a lot about us…" Bolin began.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Korra saw Mako's lips quirk up in a smirk. She gripped her fur wrap and pursed her lips.

"…what about you, Tao?" the earthbender finished.

"What do you do?" Mako asked casually.

The acolyte looked shy and hesitated to answer.

"She works at the Eastern Air Temple," Korra informed.

Tao did not like discussing her life. Korra knew that. This is for embarrassing her, she thought. "Yes, I work as an Air Acolyte at the Eastern Air Temple."

"Where's that?" Mako smiled at the disciple.

Bolin scoffed and rolled his eyes, teasing, "C'mon Mako… The _Eastern_ Air Temple…. is in the _east_." The earthbender nudged Tao with his elbow, shaking his head "This guy…."

Bolin turned to give his brother a pointed stare.

Mako glared back, "I knew _that_. I meant where in the east." He could talk to Tao. Bo had to stop being such a baby. The firebender's expression softened as he turned to Tao. "Where in the east is the Eastern Air Temple?"

Korra pouted and crossed her arms. Since when was Mako so friendly?

Tao bowed her head, "The temple is located on a small island directly southeast of the Earth Kingdom."

Bolin whistled, "Woo, that's far. How do you get there?"

"Currently, a sky bison travels with me to cover the distance quickly," Tao replied. "It was important that Korra have as little time spent on travel as possible."

Korra rolled her eyes. Like one extra day out would have caused the apocalypse.

"What about once Korra's here?" Mako questioned curiously.

"Makani will return with me to the temple. When my work is done there, I will journey to the Western Air Temple alone."

"Makani?" Bolin's eyebrows stitched in thought.

"The sky bison," the Avatar answered hotly. Korra was getting more and more agitated as the conversation went on.

Mako was about to ask her what her problem was, when the food arrived. Korra took a big bite off of her plate. At least the food was still delicious. The conversation paused as everyone enjoyed their meals.

It was until Bolin noticed Tao's empty bowl that someone broke the silence.

"Do you want something else?" the earthbender asked.

Tao shook her head, declining politely, "No, I am quite alright."

Bolin looked at her disbelievingly. "You practically licked the bowl clean. And look!" He gestured to Korra, currently with a mouth full of pentapus. "You even beat Korra."

The brawny teen stood and extended his hand for Tao. "C'mon, let's get you something else sans meat."

The acolyte accepted his hand, "But…your food."

Bolin shrugged it off. "The noodles will be fine," he smiled, leading Tao to the kitchen.

The two left Mako and Korra alone together. The Avatar sat rigidly, focusing on her food.

"So Tao's from the Fire Nation?" the firebender attempted some conversation.

Korra grunted in agreement, not looking at him.

Mako thought she was acting odd, but chose to ignore it. "That's strange. Her eyes-"

"What's wrong with her eyes?" she snapped.

"They're really light. That's weird," he explained cautiously.

"So light eyes are weird now?" Korra turned to scowl at him.

"Yes!" he glared back, but then shook his head, calming down. "No. Just… being from the Fire Nation with light eyes-"

"Ok! You don't like her eyes. Stop talking about it," Korra turned away from him sharply and forced herself to eat again.

Mako gritted his teeth in frustration. "What? I _like_ her eyes," he growled. He took a deep breath. "You know what? I'll just drop it."

"Please do," The Avatar ordered cruelly.

Mako glared at the side of her face. What is her problem?! Bolin and Tao returned to find the tense pair.

"Heeey," the earthbender started uneasily. "What's up?"

Korra looked up at Tao. "Mako likes your eyes," she said with an angry pout.

The firebender's eyes widened as his brother glared at him and Tao thanked him. "I… uh…" he looked between the two as they sat. " You're welcome," he sighed, defeated.

Korra smirked at his discomfort. "So what did you end up getting, Tao?"

Tao smiled at Bolin before answering. "The chef is going to make me fresh noodles with steamed vegetables and spices."

Korra watched as the earthbender blushed a bit. "But Tao insisted on getting it to-go. So once her food's done, we'll be heading out."

Mako finished the last bit of his noodles, stating seriously. "I'm gonna wash up then."

Bolin lowered his bowl from his face, his cheeks covered in sauce. He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest with dignity. "I shall clean up as well."

Korra waited until the boys were both far away.

"Ugh! Mako is such a jerk!" she vented. She looked across to her friend. "Isn't he?"

Tao was slightly shocked by the statement. "I do not believe so."

Korra scoffed and waved her hands dismissively. "You're just saying that because he likes your eyes." The Avatar scowled down at her plate, mumbling, "Never said anything about _my_ eyes before." She looked up, wide-eyed at Tao, "Not that I want him to. I…"

Korra searched Tao's expression. "I'm not jealous," the Avatar affirmed flatly.

Tao bowed her head, "Mako and Bolin have been perfect gentlemen tonight. They are both…quite charming."

"That's what's bugging me!" Korra confessed heatedly. "Mako's asking you all these questions and is sooo interested about you. And he's actually charming tonight! But…."

The Avatar sighed and lowered her voice. "You know when I first met him, he completely ignored my existence." She smiled sadly up at the acolyte. "I don't know why he likes you more."

Korra quickly toughened up. "Not that I want him to like me. I don't care if he likes me. I don't want him to like me."

"It is complicated," Tao offered. "I understand."

The moment passed and Tao ventured a question. "He has always treated you cruelly?"

"Well…" Korra began in thought. "I guess he's been better since the fight."

"You fought each other?" the acolyte asked, surprised.

"Yea," Korra smiled off into space, remembering. "He… uh… kicked my ass to get me to learn airbending."

The Avatar remembered his playful tone after he had apologized to her. He was actually cute when he was being nice.

Korra looked at Tao with a dopey grin. "It was after I blew up the Air Gates. He made me go back and continue training."

The acolyte smiled as well. "It sounds like he cares for you, Korra. In fact, he looked proud when I told him of your progress."

"He did?" Korra asked. She didn't know why, but it felt amazing to know she had made him proud.

Tao nodded yes as the boys returned. The acolyte stood before Bolin could take his seat.

"Let us wait for the noodles over there. Mako and Korra can remain seated."

The earthbender chuckled. "Ooookay. I guess we'll see you guys in a bit."

Korra laughed under her breath as the pair left yet again.

"What's that about?" Mako asked, gesturing to the departing couple.

"Tao said you were proud of me… for… going back to airbending," Korra looked up somewhat shyly.

The statement took the firebender back. That wasn't what he had asked. He fumbled over his words. "I… Yeah, I am," he admitted. "She said you made some progress too," he added with an air of I-told-you-so.

"I have. Yeah," she agreed, agitated. Did he have to be so smug about it?

A commotion began behind the teens. Korra turned, leaning over the back of the bench to see what the slowly growing crowd was for. Mako turned his head slightly, rolling his eyes when he saw.

"Who's that?" the Avatar wondered.

"White Falls Wolfbats," Mako answered and turned back around, annoyed.

The slender teen had noticed the firebender and with a snap of his fingers, he and his ensemble made their way to the table.

Korra sat down, looking to Mako. "They're coming over. Do you know them?"

"What?" Mako muttered, standing just in time to meet Tahno.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the leader of the Fire Pheasants," the pale waterbender purred.

"Fire _Ferrets_ ," Mako corrected with a glare.

Tahno lightly tapped his forehead with one finger. "Oh, that's right. I just can't keep track of all the losers. Too busy practicing for the championship." The pale teen smirked, "Something you wouldn't know anything about."

Mako scoffed, "I'd like to see how far you'd get without a ref in your pocket."

"You think you could take me, hot shot?" The slender teen took a step forward, reply coolly, "Go for it."

Korra kneeled on the bench's seat, glaring at the intruder. "Mako could wipe the floor with your pasty ass!"

"Oh…" Tahno grinned hungrily at the Avatar, pleased with the surprise. "Is this your new waterbender?" he asked, his eyes raking over her. Korra blushed under the heated inspection. "She's….yummy."

Mako took a step towards the pale teen. "Back. Off. Tahno," he ordered angrily.

"Or what?" the other asked condescendingly. A deep laugh came from the pale waterbender. "I'll give you the first shot."

Korra growled, "That's it." She pulled the water from their glasses and began to swing. Tahno winced in preparation.

"No," Mako said shortly and grabbing her hand, the water froze in the air. The firebender gave Korra a pointed look and released her hand. He looked around the restaurant, most eyes on them. It's not worth it, he thought as he sat back down.

Tahno laughed coldly again, snapping his fingers and calling his crew away. "That's what I thought," he teased with a flip of his hair.

The pale teen turned confidently and took one step away before abruptly falling on his face with a yelp. Korra swiftly leveled out the ground again, giggling to herself. Tahno stood up and straightened his jacket out in a huff.

Mako was smiling at the Avatar as the troublesome group left. Korra smiled back.

"So why exactly couldn't we kick pretty boy's ass?" the Avatar asked with a smirk.

The firebender sighed, "If we did fight, someone would call the cops to break it up and we would all be arrested." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Only difference is mommy and daddy will bail out Tahno, while the rest of us sit in a jail cell over night."

Korra wised up and nodded her head agreement. Cops were better off not being involved. Yes, she thought. She looked over at Mako and that same playful look was in his eye.

He pretended to daydream, sighing, "If me and Bo had made it to the championships, I wouldn't even care about winning as long as I was allowed to beat the shit out of him."

Korra snorted before complaining jokingly, "Aw man, I wish I could get in on that."

"Well, the Fire Ferrets are down a waterbender," Mako teased.

She squinted her eyes in mock suspicion. "I'm the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?"

"You in or not?" the firebender crossed his arms, tilting his head and leaning back.

"In," Korra extended her hand for handshake.

They gave one firm shake with serious expressions before laughing and settling back into the bench.

Mako smiled slightly at Korra, admitting, "You know… I'm sorry I blew you off before. You're… actually pretty cool."

The Avatar looked away in an attempt to hide her triumphant smile. "Yea," she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. "You're not bad either."

* * *

Tao grinned happily as she took her bag of noodles to go.

"Thank you very much," she bowed low.

"You're…welcome," the waiter offered happily, bowing awkwardly in return.

Pabu climbed up Bolin to rest on his shoulders. The earthbender pet his friend, "Hey buddy."

The acolyte turned to Bolin as they walked back to the table. "I must thank you as well, Bolin," she smiled and the earthbender grinned bashfully. "You are a very kind man."

Bolin closed his eyes and puffed his chest out in pride. "It's no trouble at all." When he opened his eyes, his smile faded.

"What is wrong?" Tao questioned.

Bolin hid his face under his hand and ducked into a corner, pulling Tao closer to him. "You see that guy over there?" the earthbender whispered, pointing to a pale, slender man walking their way.

Tao nodded and Bolin explained, "He is one nasty dude. So where just gonna stay here until he's gon-"

A shadow loomed over the pair, silencing the brawny teen. With his posse behind him, Tahno glared at Bolin.

"Heeey…Tahno," the earthbender greeted casually. Pabu's ear pricked back in aggression.

The pale waterbender flipped his hair, snapping, "You must think you're funny."

His bushy eyebrows stitched in confusion. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Tahno scoffed and gestured to his crew, sighing, "I never know if you're faking it or if you actually are dumb as a rock."

Bolin's shoulders drooped in shame as the snickering group left them. Way to look like a total wimp, he berated himself.

Bolin forced a chuckle, "You know…normally, I'd beat that guy's face in for just looking at me wrong!" He tried to look convincing and tough. He deepened his voice, "But…I…uh…thought I'd go easy on him."

Tao smiled reassuringly at the teen, "I admire that you did not fight that boy."

The earthbender beamed at the statement. "Yea?!"

The acolyte bowed her head, "Yes."

Bolin was ecstatic when they reached the table. He was pleased to find Mako and Korra getting along as well. His brother was even smiling.

"Well, tab's paid. Noodles are ready. Let's scoot on out of here!" the earthbender motioned for everyone to follow him.

* * *

"Tonight was great," Korra smiled as the group walked onto Air Temple Island. Naga licked her master in agreement.

"Yea," Mako grumbled his agreement, running a hand through his unusually messy, flat hair. "A blast," he added dryly.

Bolin elbowed his brother, "C'mon Mako. Lighten up!" The earthbender pet and cooed at the polar bear-dog who wagged her tail at the praise, "She brought you us fishies. Yes, she did!"

The older brother rolled his eyes. For their last adventure, Korra wanted to visit the park and Naga had taken it upon herself to get them all a snack. The artic giant had jumped into the small lake and caught them all fish. She then decided to shake off all the water and completely soak them all.

The Avatar had waterbended the excess water away, but Mako's hair was a goner. It laid flat and stuck to the sides to his face. He was sure that he looked like a mess. At least the night was over.

Korra reached up and ruffled Mako's hair. "Aww," she cooed mockingly, tousling his hair playfully. He looked down to glare at her, but unfazed, she added teasingly, "You look so cute when you're all upset."

Mako tried to keep up his glare but her laughter was infectious. Bolin and Tao laughed along. The firebender crossed his arms and smiled.

"It was great meeting you, Tao," Bolin gushed. "You're… still leaving?" he asked hopefully.

"I am," she answered seriously with a bow. When she straightened again, she joked awkwardly, "We…will always have noodles."

The earthbender laughed at the reference and her strange delivery. "Yea," he agreed happily. "We will."

The pair hugged and Tao lightly kissed Bolin's cheek. "Thank you for your hospitality," the disciple thanked as the embrace ended. The acolyte walked over and hugged Mako as well.

"Until we meet again." Tao then bowed and made her way to the temple.

Mako looked over to his little brother who seemed to be in a daze. Korra punched the brawny teen's arm in greeting and he seemed to come down to earth.

"When are you gonna be free next? Don't think I forgot about our agreement," the earthbender reminded in mock seriousness. "I vowed to teach you the ancient art of earth probending. I shall fulfill that promise," he finished with a bow.

Korra laughed wholeheartedly. "Tao's rubbing off on you already," she teased. The Avatar sighed, answering seriously, "I don't know when I'll be able to make it to the Arena. It was hard enough getting out tonight."

"Rain check?" Bolin shrugged his shoulders.

"Rain check," the Avatar agreed, hugging her friend.

Mako watched Korra walk up to him. He expected some awkward half hug like before but the Avatar hopped up and hugged him tightly. He caught her and returned the embrace. She smiled up at him while the firebender looked slightly confused.

"You're pretty fun to be around when you don't have a stick up your ass," she offered, laughing at her own joke.

"Right back at you," the firebender countered, crossing his arms.

Korra waved to the brothers as she skipped up the steps. "I'll see you guys! Night!"

The brothers waved before stepping back onto the ferry.

* * *

Korra walked out to the sky bison stables to find Tao already saddling up Makani. The acolyte turned around when she heard the other approach.

"Leaving already?" the Avatar smiled sadly.

"Yes," Tao replied solemnly.

There was no reason for her to stay. Korra needed to focus on her airbending training with Tenzin. She didn't need Tao's help anymore. Tenzin would be a more than adequate replacement.

Korra hugged her friend goodbye.

"Before I leave, Korra," the acolyte began seriously. "I must urge you to discuss your dreams."

The Avatar somewhat cringed at the thought and Tao continued, "If not with me, then please do so with Tenzin."

The disciple touched her friend's shoulder, assuring her, "Nightmares or visions, you should discuss them and put your mind at ease."

"It was an honor, Avatar Korra," Tao smiled and bowed.

Korra waved as the acolyte flew off into the night sky. A pit formed in her stomach. Talk to Tenzin. Tomorrow morning, she'd have to do just that.

* * *

Korra yawned and stretched happily in her bed. She had a beautiful night of calm sleep. The Avatar turned to Naga.

"See, girl?" The polar bear-dog's ear pricked up. "It was all nothing," the teen assured herself.

She changed into her airbending uniform and gagged. It was still hideous. But…she thought optimistically. Last time I wore this I hadn't been able to go through the Air Gates. Who knows what she'd be able to do now?

* * *

Korra walked up the steps in guilt. Pema told her to meet Tenzin at the Air Gates. The ones she had mercilessly destroyed, she reminded herself with a cringe.

"Hey… Tenzin," the Avatar greeted tiredly to the ground. "Why are we-" The breath caught in her throat. "…here?" she breathed almost silently.

Her blue eyes had moved up to meet the monk, but couldn't help but drift to the contraption behind him. The gates were… _there_. A few plaques had been spared from her outrage. Their dull colors caused the new additions to contrast that much more.

Korra smiled wide, unsure what to say. Tenzin grinned proudly and moved to cause a gust of wind to take over the gates.

"You said you effectively moved through that Air Gates before," the monk started. "I would love to see a demonstration."

The Avatar nodded and made her way into the chaotic spinning walls.

Korra weaved through the plaques expertly, her feet barely touching the ground. Tenzin watched her, entranced by the total control she possessed. It was as if he were seeing a completely different person. She was calm, collected… The young Avatar jumped out of the gates and landed on her feet, dramatically extending her arms out and bowing as if to some grand audience. ….still Korra, the monk thought.

"Thank you… Thank you," Korra gloated to the imaginary crowd. Tenzin walked up to his pupil. "So what do you think? Not bad, huh?" she smiled.

Tenzin sighed and reluctantly smiled. "I am happy to see your improvement," he offered genuinely, gesturing for Korra to join him on the bench to the side of the gates.

The Avatar braced herself as she sat. The monk smiled weakly at his student.

"Korra," Tenzin began uneasily. "I know that my teachings are difficult for you to follow. But I ask that as long as you are my student here that you respect and adhere to them."

The young woman nodded her head in shame and the monk continued calmly, "I will not tolerate disrespect. If you blatantly disobey my rules again, then I'll know that you are not ready to learn airbending."

Korra looked up in shock and worry. "You will return to the South Pole until you are," Tenzin finished seriously.

The young Avatar felt the urge to argue, but he wasn't casting her away just yet. "I…understand," Korra said reluctantly, bowing her head.

The monk's features softened and he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Can you tell me what caused you to attack the Air Gates?"

Korra looked up at her teacher, her mouth opening and closing as she thought of what to say.

" _I must urge you to discuss your dreams. If not with me, then please do so with Tenzin."_

The young woman ducked her head down and Tenzin tilted his head to see her face. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Korra, why did you say 'It won't be enough'?" he asked cautiously.

"I… I had these dreams," Korra answered hesitantly. She looked back up to the monk as she told half truths. "They made me feel like something was coming and I… wouldn't be good enough to stop it."

Tenzin's face contorted in worry. "Why did you not tell me you were having these nightmares?"

The Avatar forcefully shrugged her shoulders, explaining listlessly, "They're just dreams, you know?" She looked down and her voice wavered, "Just dreams."

Korra cleared her throat and smiled crookedly, putting her arms up in a boxing stance. "I just need some on the job Avatar training," she jabbed as she explained. "Get some experience helping my fellow man," she punched her palm.

Her actions put a much more violent and terrifying meaning behind her words. Tenzin shook his head as he lowered her fists. "You will have plenty of time for… _that_ once you have mastered airbending."

Korra stuck her tongue out at him and scowled mockingly.

"Sir. Miss," a White Lotus guard bowed to the two. "Councilman Tarrlok is here to see Avatar Korra," he informed.

The young woman raised an eyebrow curiously. The monk rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

"The famous Avatar Korra!" the charismatic tribesman bowed low before the young woman. "It is truly an honor to finally meet you."

Korra watched him in interest, a smile taking the corners of her lips. "And who are you exactly?" she questioned, her arms crossed.

He brought a hand to his chest, replying smoothly, "My apologies. I am Tarrlok, representative of the Northern Water Tribe. I serve on the council along with Tenzin."

She switched her weight onto her other foot and tilted her head arrogantly. "Yea, I got that," she stated bluntly, staring the stranger down. "Why are you here?"

For a second, the older man looked agitated, but he quickly composed himself. "I don't suppose that your teacher has told of the Anti-Equalist task force I have formed."

"No." Korra relaxed, her interest peaking. "He hasn't," she answered, briefly looking at the monk.

Tenzin's jaw was held tight. He had hoped to have more time before the conniving tribesman came to the island. He could not fight Tarrlok in front of Korra. The monk left the room in a huff, not wanting to allow his baser instincts control.

The wind nipped at Tarrlok's heels, but he paid it no mind. He grinned at the young Avatar. "I think the city would be thrilled to have the Avatar joining our ranks."

Korra began to smile and the councilman continued, "You no doubt have some experience with these extremists. You will make a superb addition."

The young woman thought back to her first day in Republic City. She sparsely remembered an annoying protestor. Words were never her strong suit and she had ended up embarrassing herself.

"What did you have in mind for me?" Korra asked skeptically, her guard still up. There was no way she was going to be a do-nothing figurehead for some random chump.

"Why would you be in front line along with myself," the councilman elaborated. "My men and I have successfully thwarted numerous chi-blocking rings and Equalist weapon manufacturing."

This time, Korra could not taper her grin. The tribesman held his hand out with reserved excitement. "One moment," he pleaded smoothly. "I have a gift for you."

The young woman raised her eyebrow curiously as she watched him leave. In the abrupt silence, she could just barely hear a conversation going on in the adjacent room.

"…she isn't ready for this!" She heard Tenzin's voice argue. His voice lowered and Korra leaned closer to the wall to hear. "A move this aggressive only further divides benders and non-benders. I won't let her be a part of it."

Korra scowled as a second voice was heard, a soft, feminine voice, Pema.

"Honey, you can't live her life for her. You have to trust she'll make the right decisions."

The young Avatar heard footsteps approaching and quickly went back to her previous place in the middle of the room. Tarrlok walked in first with a simple box. Tenzin and Pema followed.

The monk and his wife watched intently as Korra accepted the present. The young woman began unwrapping the box. Tarrlok spoke as she did.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. That someone is you," the tribesman smirked wickedly, his plan unfolding perfectly.

Korra smiled eagerly as well as she opened the box and removed its' contents. The uniform unfolded as she slowly pulled it from the box. Her blues eyes were transfixed on it. Her heart froze as pain ghosted through her chest.

It looked different in real life. It was clean, not yet covered in her blood. It was expertly sewn, the chest not yet ripped by shadowy blades.

But this… she thought frantically. This is what I died in…

"Together, we will strike at the heart of the revolution and bring Amon to justice," Tarrlok stated powerfully.

The young Avatar shoved the uniform hastily in its' box. In a tight whisper, she answered simply, "No."


	7. Back To Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing part of her dream become reality, Korra is shaken. Then, Tarrlok sends an invitation to Air Temple Island: a party is being held in the Avatar's honor. Korra should at least invite the only people she knows in the city.

Tarrlok was frozen in shock. Everything had been going so well. She was on the verge of accepting his proposal when he left.

"I'm sorry," he pardoned, tilting his head closer to hear her. "What was that?"

Korra stood strong and looked him straight in the eye. "No, I'm not joining your task force," she answered sternly.

"Excuse me. I-I'm just surprised. I… thought you'd jump at the chance to serve Republic City," the councilman explained shakily.

"Me too," Tenzin whispered to himself.

Korra's hands were held in fists at her sides. Her eyes on the floor, she explained weakly, "I came to Republic City to master airbending." She looked up at Tarrlok. "To do that…I need an environment free from distraction."

Although Tenzin felt the same, his words sounded strange coming from her. Earlier, he had threatened to send her back to South Pole if she should disobey him again. He felt ashamed. Was she now afraid to accept Tarrlok's offer? The monk hated to do this, but he spoke up for Korra's sake.

"Korra…," he began hesitantly. "You may… join Tarrlok's… force…," the monk somehow managed to ground out. He looked reassuringly to his pupil, "If you want."

"No," the Avatar answered stubbornly, her eyes glued to the floor once more.

"This opportunity is perfect for you!" Tarrlok pleaded, losing his charm. "You would get on the job experience as well as serve your Avatar duty for the city!"

Korra closed her eyes in frustration. There had to be something she could say to get him away. She couldn't join his task force. She couldn't wear that uniform. There had to be something…anything…

"A move this aggressive will only further divide benders and non-benders!" Korra mimicked in a confident tone. She glared at Tarrlok. "So I apologize," she seethed, her tone mocking her words. "But I will _never_ be joining your task force."

The councilman tightened his jaw. "You…need more time to think about it. I understand."

Korra scoffed and promptly stormed out. Pema followed the young woman out.

Tenzin stood straight, stating calmly, "Korra has given you her answer. It's time for you to leave."

Tarrlok scowled at the other man. _Her_ answer, he thought. Funny that it sounded suspiciously like something his constituent would say. "No, I don't believe she has," the tribesman countered bitterly. He paused in the doorway. "But don't worry. I won't be giving up on her that easily."

* * *

Korra sat down on the steps out looking the ocean, a massive swirl lay in the center of the platform. Her blue eyes followed the curved stone floor over and over. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down.

Pema stood next to her and the young woman stubbornly remained with her eyes on the ground.

"Sorry for not sitting next to you," the mother offered with a smile that Korra couldn't see, but rather heard in her voice. "Once I sit down, it's just hard to get back up," Pema admitted with a pat of her pregnant belly.

Korra looked up and weakly smiled at her before she lowered her gaze once more.

"You heard us in the other room," Pema stated.

The Avatar nodded her head, "Yes, but…that's not why I don't want to join."

The mother bent down and touched Korra's shoulder. "Then what is the reason?" she asked gently.

"It's… nothing I can't handle by myself," Korra sighed and clasped her hand over Pema's briefly. She stood up and the corners of her lips tilted in a small, but genuine smile. "I'm gonna go do some drills," she said before skipping down the steps to the center of the platform.

Tenzin came up to meet his wife. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Did she say anything to you?" the monk asked quietly, watching Korra shut out the world as she completed her airbending drills.

Pema sighed and shook her head, "Whatever it is, she doesn't want our help." She hooked an arm around her husband, hugging him briefly before rubbing his back. "We just need to let her know that she has it."

* * *

"I… made the right decision," Korra said uncertainly.

The Avatar lay on her bed, the covers still tucked in beneath her. Her eyes stare unblinking at the ceiling. Her forehead creased in worry. She had spent the last hour debating over and over in her head. She had watched the moon's light ever so slowly move through the room. Korra nodded her head as if agreeing with her thoughts.

"I made the right decision," she said more confidently before turning only her head to Naga. "Right?" she asked, her anxiety surfacing.

The polar bear-dog offered no council, instead grumbling and snorting before laying her head down on the floor.

Korra sat up, hanging her feet over the side to her bed, clutching the edges in her hands. Naga watched curiously as her master stared off into space. The Avatar stayed silent like that for some time.

"That…can't be my future," she whispered in thought. Suddenly, the young woman looked very determined. "And it won't be."

The teen stood with conviction. "I'm going to master air. I'm going to train harder. I'm going to be stronger," she stated firmly.

Naga wagged her tail at her friend's change in tone. Korra knelt down to pet the polar bear-dog. She ruffled the beast's ears with one hand and scratched under her chin with the other. The Avatar hugged her friend and sighed into her fur. I _will_ be enough, she thought with resolve. I'll make sure of it.

 _Knock. Knock._ "Korra…." The young woman recognized the monk's voice. "May I come in?" he asked gently, his words muffled by the door.

Korra moved from Naga and walked over to open the door. "What's up, Tenzin?" she asked casually.

She noticed he was carrying a small tray of food and moved over, allowing him into the room. The monk placed the meal on her nightstand. She could tell that he was worried about her. She really wished he wasn't. He probably wanted to talk.

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't join us for dinner," he breezed as he turned around. "I thought you might still be hungry."

"Thanks," Korra smiled, but Tenzin could see that her heart wasn't in it.

"About earlier today…" he sighed and Korra braced herself. "While I do appreciate your newfound commitment, I… don't want you to feel forced or trapped."

"I don't," the young Avatar calmly assured him.

The monk touched Korra's arm, rubbing it comfortingly. He tried to look past her unusually calm expression. He smiled weakly, letting his hand fall, "I don't want _my_ reasons for keeping you here to be _yours_. I want you to make your own choices."

Another empty smile graced her lips. "And I have," Korra replied evenly. "I'm going to stay here and I'm going to master airbending."

Tenzin watched her with concern. The young woman could see he still had questions.

"C'mon!" Her smile widened and she forced a laugh through her voice. "I wanted to tell Tarrlok that from the beginning, but he was being super pushy."

She exaggeratedly moved her arms as she talked, a feigned grin marring her face. "And then when he left, I heard you talking to Pema and your reason sounded so much more… mature and… reason-y."

Korra finished her charade by placing her hand on hip. Tenzin watched her act skeptically. She was still acting strangely, but at least a little more like herself.

"And that's all there is?" the monk asked slowly, looking down at her.

" _It won't be enough,"_ the warning echoed through her mind. Korra felt a knot form in stomach, but her face never changed from its laidback demeanor.

"Yep," she agreed happily.

A moment passed in complete silence, neither sure what to say next.

"I…think you were right," Korra joked uneasily. Tenzin's eyebrow rose in question. "I shouldn't have gone out last night. I had just gotten home and going out on top of that…" The Avatar sighed and yawned, sounding exhausted. "Now, I am beat!" she confessed, stretching her arms sleepily.

The young woman fell onto her bed with a soft thud. The monk nodded his head in understanding, reaching for the tray he had brought.

"You should rest then. I'll take this back to the kitchen," he calmly reasoned.

"Leave it," Korra's voice sounded more awake for a second. "I'll…" she forced a yawn. "…nibble on it."

Tenzin did as she asked, making his exit. "Just be sure that Naga doesn't get it."

"She won't," Korra assured his back. She closed her eyes thinking that was the end of it.

"I want you to know that… you can always talk to me. About anything," he explained tenderly, his back still to her, before closing the door slowly. He called out to her before it was fully shut. "Goodnight, Korra."

The door slid shut and her worry was revealed. Her eyes remained closed, her brow pulled tight in anxiety. She listened to his footsteps drift away. Korra turned on her side and sighed wearily.

"Goodnight, Tenzin…"

* * *

"Uuuggghhh," Korra groaned, changing into her airbending uniform. Tenzin's knock at the door had brought her to her still groggy feet.

She opened her door and slouched against the frame. The young woman lacked her usual enthusiasm. Tenzin paid it no mind as they traveled to the Air Gates. Korra sniffed, rubbing her eyes sleepily as the monk started the plaques in their dance.

Her eyes narrowed in disgust as she whispered to herself, "The morning is _evil_."

Despite resting in her bed for so long, Korra felt restless. She had tossed and turned the entire night. She would be thankful for a dreamless sleep, but she had gotten so little. Her thoughts had kept her from finding peace. She was confused, lost and now cranky as well.

She danced through the Air Gates with ease, her face devoid of emotion as she completed the exercise. The Avatar landed sluggishly upon her exit. Tenzin nodded his approval and called her to move on to the next step in training.

"I noticed yesterday that you were practicing some airbending forms," the monk breezed as he walked onto the large swirled platform next to the temple, his back to her as he did.

The monk had expected her to answer, so he turned within the yang on the floor. The young Avatar nodded, the motion and wind causing her side ponytails to brush against her face. She smoothed out the remnants of bed head as she walked into the large swirled platform, settling across from her master in the yin.

"I suppose the girls showed you," Tenzin guessed.

Korra smiled slightly, "Yea." The memory passed and her lips straightened. "First night I was here."

The monk nodded and positioned his body in the same stance Korra had practiced. Slowly, his hands and feet began to shift. So slowly, in fact, that the young woman had at first not noticed his movement at all.

"Your movements should not feel forced," he instructed as his demonstration continued. "They should be focused, but light. Just as the breeze swells and abates, should your body move through these forms."

Korra focused on every last detail of his exercise, the slight arch of his feet, the curling of his fingers. She sharply exhaled in preparation. Her hands reached out in front of her, one pulled closer in. Just as he had demonstrated, she moved her right hand out, watching her actions carefully.

"Stop."

Korra froze at his order. Only her blue eyes moved to watch him as he spoke.

"You're moving too quickly," he critiqued. "As you go through these drills, your transitions should be seamless. Take your time, relax, and let the next movement come to you."

The young woman relaxed her stance and nodded her head. She rolled her shoulders and hopped for a moment, releasing some nervous energy. She took another quick, preparing breath. This attempt as her hands cut through the empty space, she made sure to take her time. She began to raise her foot for the next form.

"Stop."

Korra groaned and forced herself to keep quiet as she relaxed to a mere standing position once more. You need to _focus_ , she scolded mentally. She needed to learn airbending. That meant listening to everything the master airbender was teaching her. She had to give this her all. She had to make progress.

Tenzin sighed, watching his seething pupil. She seemed different. While Korra usually met his advice with sarcastic and frustrated remarks, today, she was quiet. Before she left with Tao, Korra had always been mad at him while they trained. Now, she only seemed to be angry with herself. He both missed her childish outbursts and appreciated her newfound conviction. She watched him, eagerly listening and he spoke carefully.

"You… are _too_ precise," he started calmly and Korra went back to her stance, watching her hands. "Air is the element of freedom," he reiterated. "You should move without restriction, nearly without thought."

The Avatar nodded and began again. Tenzin watched her with growing concern. She moved as if every fiber of her being was completely focused on being relaxed. It was a strange sight to say the least. And it certainly wasn't going to help Korra make any real progress.

"Perhaps we should meditate, so you can relax..." His eyes traveled from her form to her face. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him for the suggestion. He nodded, muttering under his breath with a smile, "Right."

"Just tell me what to change," Korra countered evenly, looking him in the eye. She remained frozen in place, waiting for instruction. She turned her gaze away, adding sternly, "And I'll do it."

Tenzin walked up to her and lowered her hands. Her eyes followed downwards in confusion. The monk placed his hands on Korra's shoulders and she looked up in response.

"Korra, you have made great progress," he assured. "You have displayed mastery over the most fundamental of skills. In time, you will see just how crucial they are to mastering air."

Korra stayed silent, but raised an eyebrow in question. He sounded like there was a 'but' coming. Tenzin sighed, lowering his hands.

"This is only the second step in a long path," the monk explained. "Each new experience will bring with it new challenges. You must not blame yourself for struggling. It's a part of your journey. "

The Avatar pouted and looked at the ground. Her mother's words echoed through her mind.

" _I promise that when you've reached your destination, you'll understand and appreciate your journey."_

Korra shut her eyes. Everyone is telling me to take my time, but I can't! She thought angrily. If I don't master airbending soon… Her blue eyes opened, widening in sudden realization. …I may never see them again. Her parents were so proud of her. They were waiting for her to become something legendary. Korra's jaw tightened, angry at her own childish behavior. She wasn't helping anyone by whining like a baby. This was going to take some hard work.

Tenzin watched uneasily as his pupil gazed at the floor. She looked troubled, trapped in deep thought. The young Avatar felt his eyes on her and she lifted her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I know. I…," Korra sighed and briefly her grin faltered. "…need to be patient," she finished curtly.

"I believe you made enough progress for one day," Tenzin suggested, leading Korra inside.

With a reluctant nod, she followed him silently into the temple. The monk's heart reached out to the girl. She was so strong and did so much on her own. It was easy to forget that even she may need help. Tenzin had tried to talk to her last night. Her current, short spoken demeanor kept him for trying again.

The monk's brow tightened in worry and thought as Korra headed to the women's dormitory. There has to be some way to ease her mind…, he thought. She was already a few feet away from him when an idea struck him.

"Korra," he called out serenely. She turned around and walked back over to him as he spoke. "Have I ever shown you the first airbending trick my father taught me?"

She shook her head no and Tenzin elaborated seriously, "It is an ancient and sacred technique."

Korra narrowed her eyes playfully and tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's…. THIS!" Tenzin uncharacteristically shouted, crouching closer to her, his hands in front of him.

The young Avatar squinted, her smile crunching in her nose before she erupted into laughter. There, swirling about in between the monk's hands, was a marble. The air rushed around the tiny orb, suspending it as it spun.

Korra snorted, remarking between snickers, "So… that's what I'll be… able to do once I master airbending…" Her sentence trailed off into a chortle. She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

The corners of Tenzin's mouth quirked up and he tucked the marble away. Korra wiped her eyes with one hand and clutched her side with the other as some last, dying giggles escaped her. The monk stood seriously again.

"When you're ready, I would be happy to teach it to you," Tenzin smiled.

Korra beamed wide in return, sighing happily. The monk was elated to see her bright, joyful expression. Her smile changed somewhat, the corners of her lips reigning in ever so slightly as she looked up at him.

"Thanks, Tenzin," she said before turning back and heading to her room.

* * *

Tenzin was pleased to see Korra in better spirits. She laughed with the girls at dinner, promising them another sleep-over soon. The teen regaled them with everything she had learned at the Eastern Air Temple. Pema was absolutely tickled that her idea had worked out so well.

The mother started clearing the plates, suddenly crouching in discomfort and rubbing her stomach. Tenzin reached up to help, but Pema gently pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine. This little one's a kicker," she explained.

"I wanna feel kicks!" Meelo rushed over to his mother's side, wrapping himself around her stomach. He pressed his ear to her belly and waited.

….And waited.

Meelo pouted angrily, ordering gruffly "Kick, baby."

That did the trick because the young boy felt a push under his cheek. He grinned ear to ear and Jinorra and Ikki crowded around their mother as well.

"May we feel too?" "Yes! Please, please, please!"

Pema laughed, holding the messy plates high so everyone could fit by her tummy. Korra smiled at the scene and walked over to the mother.

"Here, Pema. I'll take those," Korra laughed and the woman thanked her.

The Avatar gathered the plates from Pema and finished clearing off the table. Tenzin had begun to help clean up. She stopped in front of the monk, nodding her head towards his family. "Why don't you get in on the family fun? I got this."

He nodded and thanked her, heading over to the cluster of airbenders. Korra smiled as she looked at them. However, as she turned and headed towards the kitchen, her expression changed became much more serious. Once done cleaning the dishes, Korra made her way outside. She whistled loudly and Naga came running up to her.

"Come on, girl," the Avatar ushered the beast up to the Air Gates.

* * *

"Are you sure this is…safe?" the officer worried, holding the now all too familiar green and maroon uniform. The fellow trooper to his left looked over the goggled mask in his hands, uncertainty evident on his face as well.

Tarrlok responded smoothly, "Is there anything to suggest otherwise?"

The councilman kept up his casual demeanor. But he knew countless reasons to believe otherwise, one fact being that the only other men to wear such a uniform were dead. These two didn't know anything about that and… it's best not to dwell on the past, Tarrlok thought coldly.

The two officers glanced to each other, neither coming up with any reason for hesitation. They folded up the Equalist uniforms and held them close. With both of them standing at attention, the first spoke up again, "What is our mission?"

Tarrlok grinned fleetingly before lifting his chin in arrogance. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. The Avatar _would_ join him. At the very least, the tribesman couldn't afford her publicly condemning his actions. That monk's pacifist garbage is rotting her brain, he thought bitterly. No, no, no, all she needed was a little push in the right direction.

The waterbender sneered, "Your first is actually quite simple…"

* * *

Korra swirled, slowly casting her right arm out. She targeted the Air Gates and quickly sliced at the air with her left. The sudden movement had no effect on the plaques, but had caused a ponytail to settle awkwardly on her cheek. She scowled and blew upwards, sending the troublesome hair back.

Naga had curled up next to the Air Gates watching her master in interest. The young woman walked back a few paces and settled into the same winding formation. The polar bear-dog laid her head down, only her eyes following the circles and spirals Korra's hands and feet made. This time the Avatar muttered something as she finished.

" _Airbend_ ," she whispered, focusing intently on the stubbornly still gates.

Korra didn't bother going slowly or returning to her starting point. She rushed through the formation, cutting through the air violently.

"Airbend!" she ordered herself.

The Avatar gritted her teeth, glaring the plaques before her. Suddenly, one lone gate started to spin. Naga wagged her tail happily, nudging another gate with her enormous paw.

Korra sighed, walking up to sit down and pet her friend.

"Thanks, Naga," the teen laughed sadly as she rubbed the polar bear-dog's ears. "But… I need to make them move by myself."

Naga whined in disappointment. Korra hugged her quickly, absentmindedly stroking the giant's neck and back. The polar bear-dog settled her head in Korra's lap and the Avatar crossed her arms over the beast's head. Korra buried her face in the soft fur and closed her eyes.

Naga, eyes shut peacefully, flicked her ears when she felt Korra exhale quickly into her furry neck. The polar bear-dog moved her head begrudgingly when her master began to stand.

Korra strode back to what she had made her starting mark. She breathed evenly, trying to flow smoothly between movements, to move without thought. But as she reached the end and sliced through the air, the Air Gates remained unmoved. A frown on her face, the Avatar moved back and began again.

Tenzin walked up the steps to find the very person he was looking for. When his children were done clinging to their mother's growing belly, he had made his way to the kitchen. Finding that Korra wasn't there, he looked in her room as well. When he noticed that Naga was missing, he feared that the young woman may have left the island. But he was wrong; there she was. His pupil was consumed by her task. She moved with much more fluidity than that morning. The monk smiled slightly at her small triumph and left her in silence.

* * *

It's not as scary the second time, Korra thought as she sat up in a cold sweat. Her left hand still shook as wiped her forehead. Naga laid her head on the bed, licking Korra's right hand in comfort. The Avatar felt her heart slow to its normal, even beat.

Korra let herself fall back onto the bed clumsily, her brow furrowed in disappointment. The dream had been the same. Nothing had changed. She didn't know why, but she had hoped that refusing to join the task force would solve the problem. Or at the very least, affect her dreams… Show her she was on the right path…

She walked over to the armoire, opening it and glancing over its contents. She had her airbending uniform, a few fancy dresses that she never cared to wear, pajamas that she never saw the need to wear, and… Her blue eyes scanned over the very bottom of the wardrobe. There in a crumpled heap, tucked into the shadows, was Tarrlok's gift.

Korra pursed her lips in thought, bending down. It was just some clothes, nothing special. It's… not like it's going to bite, she thought as she cautiously picked up the garment. She held it as if it would burn. However, seeing no changes to her well being, she opted to hold the uniform in a more confident grip.

She shook out the chest of the piece and fanned it out, smoothing out the wrinkles. Was she supposed to join Tarrlok? Was that why the dream hadn't changed? The Avatar shook her head. No, that couldn't be. She had seen that outcome. She wasn't supposed to die. A small part of her reminded her that, no matter the case, one day she would have to die.

Korra threw the uniform down in rage. That's what her past lives thought of her? She wasn't enough. She was so much of a failure that the greatest thing she could do for the world was die. May as well pass the job along to the next guy, she thought bitterly, tears forming in her angry eyes.

She grabbed her airbending outfit gruffly. The collar caught on her ponytail awkwardly and she forcefully pulled it down. Korra stilled for a moment. She had never had a chance to prove her worth. The brimming tears finally fell down her cheeks. Didn't she deserve at least a chance to test her mettle before she passed? She wiped her face roughly, shaking off her sadness.

Nothing's over yet, she reminded herself. She was still alive and spirits be damned if she wasn't going to stay that way. Who cares what her former incarnations had to say? It wasn't their call anymore. It was hers. Korra looked up at her reflection and nodded in approval.

And you know what else?! She thought to herself, caught up in her own seething rant. Aang's lucky he's already dead because if anyone said that to my face, I'd knock them into the Spirit World _myself_!

Korra shook her head, trying to calm herself down. Okay, that was a little much, she thought to herself. Surely, Aang didn't think she was a failure. She had never talked to him, but he just couldn't feel that way. He and her other past lives were just trying to tell her something. Maybe she didn't get it right now, but she would. Once she mastered airbending, she'd tackle the Spirit World.

* * *

Tenzin smiled when Korra made her way up the stairs to the Air Gates. It wasn't very often that he was the bearer of good news. His wife often took over that role.

"I'm ready," Korra said calmly, having cooled down on her walk over. She got into a sprinting stance and waited for the monk to spin the gates.

"After this exercise, I'd like you to take a break today," the monk informed her.

"I don't need a break," the Avatar quickly replied.

"I saw you training here last night after dinner. How late did you stay up?" he asked fatherly.

Korra huffed and put her weight on one foot, a hand going to her hip. She rolled her eyes, assuring, "Don't worry. I got plenty of sleep."

It could be the light, but it looked as if dark circles were beginning to form around the young woman's eyes. Tenzin softened his tone, voicing his concern gently, "You look tired."

"I look _fine_ ," the teen argued, turning away with a scowl and falling back into her stance.

"Korra," Tenzin called her name sternly, lightly pulling her shoulder and forcing her to face away from the Air Gates. The Avatar stubbornly looked at the ground as her master spoke.

"I appreciate your drive and enthusiasm, but you're going to run yourself into the ground. This may take some time. You need to be patient."

Korra rolled her shoulders, sloughing off his hand. She looked up at him defiantly, asking, "What if I don't have time?"

The words were out before she could stop them. Her chest tightened briefly, watching Tenzin's every movement. His brow furrowed in annoyance and Korra relaxed inwardly.

"I was hoping to tell you you could visit your friends in the city," the monk said tightly. He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you might like the respite."

"Really?" Korra asked excitedly. Tenzin could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling tiredly.

"You are amazing!" she gushed, hugging him tightly and momentarily lifting him off the ground. She chuckled as the monk brushed his cloak back in place. The Avatar rubbed her neck nervously, "Not to…uh…look a gift buffalo-yak in the mouth, but…what made you change your mind?

"You did," Tenzin answered matter-of-factly.

Her wide blue eyes blinked in befuddlement. "I did?"

He grinned, teasing her. "I saw that you can make an appearance in the city _without_ being arrested and…" He grew more serious and hesitant as he continued. "…hearing you say to Tarrlok that you needed to stay exclusively on the island helped me see that…you don't."

Korra shot him a crooked grin at that, baiting, "So all I had to do to get _off_ the island was say I wanted to _stay_ on the island? You should have told me that sooner."

The monk raised his hand, extending a finger out as he corrected her seriously. "You seeing the _value_ in staying is what allows you to leave."

"Yea, yea…," Korra rolled her eyes and Tenzin loved how bright her smile was. She nodded to the Air Gates, "So I can go after this?"

Tenzin nodded yes and his pupil happily faced the contraption. "Then let's go!"

When the young woman closed her eyes, she couldn't see that some parts were newer than others. She moved gracefully through the twirling plaques. Everything felt the same. The wind rushed around her and it guided through the maze. It was like the push and pull of the tides, she thought. Only, it wasn't that deliberate. There was no force behind the wind's action. The feeling was more… like a game, light-hearted and playful.

She leapt out of the Air Gates with a small sigh. If only airbending could be that way, Korra thought to herself.

Tenzin congratulated his pupil on her success and dismissed her. He watched her head back to her room, struggling to hide his worry. She had looked so peaceful in the chaotic mess of gates… and so restless in the tranquility outside them.

* * *

Korra was securing Naga's harness outside the temple, ready to leave. Then, Pema called out to her, something in her hands.

"Something came in the mail for you," the mother smiled, handing over the envelope.

Korra raised her eyebrow, opening it up curiously. Who sent her mail? She turned over the card to see an elaborate invitation.

"Celebrate the Avatar's return to Republic City…." Korra read out loud dryly. She sighed, annoyed, "What's this Tarrlok guy's deal? I say I never want to join his task force and he throws me a party? I know a weasel-snake when I see one."

The Avatar went to rip up the invitation, but Pema stopped her. The mother slowly took the invitation away.

"He is a weasel-snake," she laughed lightly. The older woman rubbed Korra's arm. "He's throwing this party in _your_ honor, so you'll have to at least make an appearance. He knows that."

Korra shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hands out. "So what? I go and play right into his little scheme?" The teen shook her head. "I said no and whatever he has planned _won't_ change my mind," she argued stubbornly.

"Then we'll go and just enjoy the party," the mother offered.

"You guys are going to come with me?"

Pema smiled, "Of course! Tenzin is a council member. He's expected to go." The woman looked off to the side, mumbling a bit, "…and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want you alone with him."

"You make it sound like Tarrlok's some big, bad armadillo-wolf," the Avatar chuckled. " Don't worry. I'm not a little girl." She punched her fist into her other hand, adding arrogantly, "I can handle it."

"I know you can," Pema agreed genuinely. She waved Korra away, holding up the invitation momentarily. "Now, go have fun. I'll get this all sorted out."

The mother smiled weakly as Korra left. It was going to be… interesting.

* * *

Neither the animal or Avatar were used to the constant noise that filled the busy city. Korra now knew that riding Naga through the streets was infinitely more stressful than just waterbending across Yue Bay. Unfortunately, this was the only way the polar bear-dog was going to make it to the arena. Korra could hardly fault her for that.

As the young woman reached the Probending Coliseum, she could see an Equalist protestor staged right outside. He had been ranting about the unruly benders of the city and the oppression of his "family". However, as Korra passed, his ramblings fell into silence.

It was only for a second, a small break in his tirade, but it seemed to drag out as every listener, every "brother" and "sister", turned to her. Their eyes bore into Korra's back and she tensed up her shoulders, focusing solely on facing straight ahead. Creepy, she thought. How could Mako and Bolin stand having them outside?

Korra hopped off of Naga and walked through the large foyer. It was then that she realized there was another problem in taking the traditional route. She had no idea how to get to the practice gym from the ground floor. The pair paused at the large door blocking their entry. Korra pulled, finding it locked. She peered through a small glass opening and spotted an old man walking away.

The young woman knocked on the door to get his attention. The man didn't bother turning around, but at the very least he answered her.

"No game today. Ticket vendor's outside," his gruff voice muffled by his direction and the door.

Korra leaned up close to the glass, calling out. "I'm not here for a game. I'm here to talk to Bolin," she explained loudly.

At that the man turned, but didn't walk any closer. He watched her face skeptically through the paned hatch. "You're their new waterbender?"

"No," Korra answered honestly. He turned back around and started to walk away. "I mean yes!" she yelled.

Naga tried to look through the small window too, but the teen nudged her down. Quickly, the Avatar put an extended finger to her lips, motioning for the polar bear-dog to be quiet and hidden.

"I…" Korra started uneasily as she turned. "…couldn't hear you through the door…" The Avatar gestured to the obstacle, laughing nervously.

"Well, you're late," The grumpy man huffed on the other side. "Gym's already booked for other teams. Come back tomorrow."

Korra groaned and scowled at the stubborn little man. If she really wanted to, she could just earthbend this stupid door out of the way.

"Just let me in," she demanded hotly. She forced a smile. "I… would like to speak to Bolin…please," she said tightly, her annoyance clear.

The old man walked a step closer and Korra got a better look at him. He was the old guy in the gym! Bolin had called him… Toka?... Toza! She smiled as she remembered him.

Toza narrowed his eyes at her once more. "I remember you…" he sounded displeased with the memory. "You snuck in here before."

"Yea!" Korra agreed happily. Wait, she thought. "I mean… no?" She sighed in frustration. "I was with Bolin, remember?"

"And now you're with the Fire Ferrets?" he asked slowly in disbelief. Toza's fuzzy white eyebrow rose as he waited for her answer.

She sighed again, admitting, "No, I lied. But I _am_ Bo's friend and I came here to see him."

The old man began to walk away, the young Avatar calling to his back.

"HEY! Aren't you going to open the door?!"

"No," he answered shortly, disappearing up some stairs.

"Are you getting Bolin?!"

"No."

"GET BACK HERE!" she demanded as he faded away. Korra muttered under her breath, "That's it."

She stepped away from the entryway and widened her stance. Her shoulders locked, she pushed her arms down and forward quickly. The door remained still. The Avatar held her stance, her muscles quaking under the force she exerted. Her eyes widened as parts of the doorway crumbled away, revealing the metal underneath. Korra punched and kicked the new obstacle in frustration. Laughter echoed in the empty halls.

"You think you're the first to try that?"

It was Toza's voice. Korra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Where was he anyway? She thought with a pout.

"You got some moxy." His usual, harsh tone had returned. "The boys are in the yard. Go 'round the side."

Korra's lips quirked up in a tentative smile. "Thanks," she called out. The teen whispered down to her furry friend, "Come on, Naga."

* * *

Bolin led the kids to their parents, a smile on his face. His brother, on the other hand, had a headache from the work. Mako pulled his tank top up and wiped his forehead. He was glad that he wasn't a father. Between training that morning and dealing with the little monsters, the firebender decided that he deserved a break, maybe even a nap. He could get out of these gym clothes and just fall into bed.

It was nice of Toza to set this up for them. Toddler "training" was something the brothers could do together. Mako wasn't going to complain.

"Korra!" Mako heard his brother exclaim. "This is a pleasant surprise."

The firebender closed his eyes and sighed. No, it wasn't. So much for napping.

Bolin and Korra were walking into the courtyard now. The Avatar's eyes looked around to take everything in. It was a tranquil, little area, very different from the Arena's atmosphere.

"How did you know to find us here?" Bolin asked curiously.

"Toza told me."

"Oh," Bolin winced in mock pain. "So you met him again."

"He's not that bad," Mako defended calmly.

"Yea, I've dealt with worse," Korra smirked and looked directly at the firebender. She faced Bolin and gloated, "I have _moxy_."

Naga made her way in and licked Mako in greeting. He wiped his face, a scowl on his lips as he pet Naga in thanks.

"Why are you here?" the older brother asked evenly, crossing his arms.

A smile took over Korra's face as she explained, "Well, I can leave the island whenever I want now. So I thought I'd visit my favorite city boys."

"That's awesome, Korra!" Bolin picked the Avatar up and swung her around. "We have to celebrate! Did you have some bending breakthrough or something?"

"No. Well… Kinda? Not really," she sighed and struggled to explain. Korra shook her head and continued smoothly, "Tenzin had one, if anything."

"You'll get it," Mako offered casually as he walked up to her.

Korra beamed up at the firebender, nodding her head in agreement, "Yea."

The Avatar's eyes widened in thought. "Speaking of celebrating! There's this gala in my honor. I'm sure it will be supremely boring, so I'm dragging you guys with me."

"Party?! We are so d-OW!" Bolin stopped as Mako unceremoniously stomped on his foot.

" _Busy_ ," Mako finished for him. The older brother shot his sibling a look, before turning to Korra. "We can't go."

"Yea… so busy. Can't do it," the earthbender agreed half-heartedly, rubbing his injured foot with his other foot.

"Busy with what?" Korra glared at Mako and put her hands on her hips. When he seemed unresponsive, she turned to Bolin.

The earthbender didn't last long under her gaze, answering shakily, "Just… you know… stuff." He nudged his brother, "Right, Mako?"

The firebender remained cool, agreeing. "We'll be training."

"Training?" she scoffed. Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "You don't even know when the party is."

Mako scowled back. "Doesn't matter."

Korra stood there and seethed for a moment. She thought of all the things she could yell at him. She doubted she would get a reaction out of him. She sighed and backed down, crossing her arms.

"You don't want to go? Fine," the Avatar started. She gestured to the younger brother, "But Bo does."

Bolin went to speak, but his brother cut him off. "He can't."

Again the earthbender opened his mouth to be interrupted, this time by Korra. "You can't tell him what he can and cannot do!"

She took a step forward and Mako matched her.

"Just drop it, Korra!" the firebender demanded. " _Neither_ of us is going to that party."

Bolin pushed in between them. "Korra…," he interjected softly. "We'd love to go if we could. But…" His eyes looked down apologetically and he briefly touched her shoulder. "…we can't. I'm sorry."

"It's not for a couple days," Korra argued defeatedly. "Just think about it, okay? You wouldn't have to stay the whole time. I'd really appreciate it if either of you could just pop in for a bit."

You guys are my only friends here besides Naga, Korra added mentally. She must have looked as pathetic as she felt because Mako rubbed her arm reassuringly. She huffed and pushed his hand away roughly.

"I'll go and leave you to your"training"," Korra spat at the firebender before turning her back to him.

"Or you could stay and train with me," Mako offered gently. For her sake, he tried not to smirk. "You do want lessons, right?"

She eyed him skeptically, walking closer. He was trying to play nice. There was no reason for her not to do the same. There was something else keeping them accepting her invitation. With a little time, she could get to the bottom of it.

"Yea, I guess." She stopped in front of Mako and crossed her arms.

"Now that the kids are gone, I'm gonna check on Pabu," Bolin smiled. Naga wagged her tail at the mention of the fire ferret. The earthbender pet her affectionately. "I'll bring him down. Don't worry."

A moment passed in silence as the two watched Bolin disappear into the relatively dark Arena. The sun was shining brightly down upon them. Korra's eyes looked exceptionally blue, the sunlight having caused her pupils to shrink.

"Well… I'm all yours now," Korra looked up seductively at Mako.

"Huh?!" Mako flustered at her sultry tone.

"Teach," she ordered impatiently, knocking him back to reality.

The firebender shook his head quickly, feeling his ears prickle with heat. "Okay," he settled his nerves. "I don't know what you know about probending, so I'm going to assume you know nothing."

Korra snorted, "Thanks."

He ignored her, continuing, "I want you to try waterbending this time."

"Why? You're a waterbender now?" Her arms crossed and her lips twisted into a smirk.

"Water and fire are the same when it comes to basic probending." He shifted into a boxing stance and faced away from her. "So as far you're concerned, I am."

Korra mimicked his stance. He started moving slowly, throwing empty punches and kicks. The Avatar watched confused, but copied the hollow movements.

"I said try waterbending," Mako instructed again, still not looking at her. "You have the fountain right there."

Korra rolled her eyes, but did as he said. Naga watched the liquid pass through the air to her master. The Avatar focused the water into a whip. When Mako threw his arm out, Korra threw her arm and the liquid out as well. As it splashed on the ground in front of them, the firebender dropped his stance and turned to Korra.

"I didn't say throw it," he complained.

"You didn't _say_ anything!"

"You-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Just focus on holding up the water as you move. Push it out and bring it back in."

Korra leaned on one foot and put a hand on her hip. "I've already mastered waterbending. Can we just move on?"

"No," he answered shortly, regaining his stance.

"I've been doing this since I was four."

"Then it should be easy."

Korra pouted, but fell back into her stance. This time as they threw out kicks and jabs, she swirled the water back to her. It was an easy and relaxing task. Push and pull. It had been so long since she had done any waterbending drills. This was actually kind of fun.

"So…" The Avatar began casually. "You and Bo spend most of your free time training?"

"Yes," Mako answered crisply.

She pursed her lips, choosing her words carefully. "That sounds like a lot of work."

The Avatar tried to keep up a calm demeanor, watching for a reaction. The firebender remained unresponsive, so she tried again.

"You guys are out of the running. Why not take a little break between seasons?"

"I don't like breaks."

Korra gritted her teeth while her body moved fluidly through the exercise. His short, little answers were not helping! Dancing around the subject wasn't going to work!

"What's the real reason you won't go?" she asked gruffly.

Mako was unaffected and continued his fluid movements. "We told you. Training."

The Avatar scowled at the firebender. She started to yell, "That's a-"

"Korra, I want you to focus," he interrupted. His tone was serene which only further irritated her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed smugly. "I could do this in my sleep. I'm focused enough."

"Fine, let me rephrase that," Mako started, his calm veneer cracked. He mimicked his tone earlier. "Korra, I want you to stop talking."

She made an offended noise and the firebender continued, "Just listen. Can you do that?"

Bolin, she thought stubbornly. Bolin would tell her. Korra pouted and took her stance. The two fell into silence as the exercise went on.

"I think waterbending is a great element for all probenders to study," Mako confessed as he went through the movements. "You can feel the shift from offense to defense. It makes countering a lot more intuitive."

Korra could see Mako watching her through the corner of his eye. She reluctantly nodded in agreement, urging him to continue.

"Water always flows the path of least resistance."

The water whip snapped, shooting toward Mako. He quickly ducked and scowled at her.

"I get it. You've heard it all before. If you don't want to listen, I don't have to teach you anything," he spat.

The Avatar looked at him wide eyed. "What did you say?"

He stood to his full height, looking down at her threateningly, "You heard me."

"No!" She smacked his arm and then gestured as she talked. "About the water flowing…"

He slouched again and crossed his arms. "Water flows the path of least resistance," he repeated unamused.

"Who told you that?" Korra asked, watching him closely.

"No one. It's just true," he explained, irritated. He raised an eyebrow as he went on, "Rivers don't run uphill, do they?"

Korra turned away from him and quietly repeated the statement in thought. "Rivers don't run uphill…"

Mako watched her odd behavior. The Avatar's eyebrows knitted together. _Water flows the path of least resistance._ "Rivers don't run uphill," she breathed, catching onto something. A smile erupted from her face as she turned to the firebender.

She grabbed both of Mako's shoulders excitedly. "Rivers don't run uphill!" she beamed.

"Uhh, yea…" he agreed uneasily, scuffling away from her grasp.

"I have to go. C'mon, girl." Korra hopped on Naga and head out of the courtyard. "Tell Bolin I said bye!" she yelled back.

The older brother watched her leave, his head tilted in confusion. He didn't even notice his brother's return. The earthbender looked from side to side, looking for his friend.

"Where's Korra?" Bolin asked, reaching up to pet the fire ferret on his shoulders. "…and Naga?"

Mako sloughed off the haze, answering, "Korra had to go."

Bolin glared at his brother in silence. It took a few moments for Mako to realize. "What?" the firebender questioned defensively.

"I leave you alone with her for... like _two_ seconds and she mysteriously had to go." The younger brother leaned in close, eyeing the elder suspiciously. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"What do you _say_ to her?"

" _Nothing!_ " Mako paused. "Well…" he began in thought. A slap to the back of the head interrupted him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You just _had_ to say something to piss her off," Bolin tsked.

"I didn't piss her off! I… think I reminded her of something."


	8. Promenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time! Just a totally normal party where nothing out of the ordinary happens...

Tenzin had not expected to see Korra until the moon was high over Yue Bay, so he was surprised when she returned to the island so soon. Her mutterings gave him little indication of what she wanted. The monk was only perplexed further when she ushered him out of the temple. But now, watching her move, he was shocked.

Korra breezed through the motions from the morning's drill. Her form, her stance, had completely changed. She was moving like an airbender, without her usual force and severity.

A slight grimace surfaced on the young Avatar's face, however, as she finished her exercise. Korra sighed and tried to hide her disappointment. Not even the teeniest puff of air. But looking up at Tenzin, who was smiling so proudly at her, she couldn't help but let one crooked grin slip out as well.

"You are progressing beautifully, Korra," the monk assured, noting her troubled eyes.

Korra shrugged it off and looked down, embarrassed. "For as long as I can remember, I've been the Avatar. Master of the elements." She threw her arms up for effect. "I always thought of them as different… _separate_. But they're not."

She let a small fire rise from her palm, lifting pebbles from the ground with the other. Her voice changed tone, becoming contemplative as if remembering someone else's words. "Water, earth, fire, air…" She brought her hands together, combining rock and flame. "All are one."

Korra laughed half-heartedly. "I've heard that before, but I never really thought about it." Her blue eyes flew to Tenzin. "That's pretty stupid, huh?" She held his gaze, urging him to say something.

"If you're trying to lure me into saying that you're stupid, you're out of luck," the monk teased. He ushered her over to the stairs, sitting down and patting the space next to him. The young Avatar obeyed, her face full of an odd doubt.

Her unusual behavior shook him somewhat and he found trouble in finding the right words. Tenzin looked out to the ocean, stroking his beard in thought. "Korra, there is much that you have yet to learn."

He heard her scoff through her nose and he could almost hear her eyes rolling. "Not only about airbending," he continued, slight annoyance in his voice as he turned to her. She looked up at him in response. His voice and eyes softened. "There is so much for you to learn about the world …about yourself …about _life_."

His hand reached out to cover hers. "You are not now nor will you ever be stupid."

Korra smiled and the monk retracted his hand. Tenzin's gaze went back to the sea as he continued. "Even once fully realized, my father learned more and more about what it meant to be the Avatar. I learn more each day from my wife and my children … and from you." He watched her through the corners of his eyes. "And as long as you live, you will never stop learning."

Korra tried to smile. The wind caused her ponytails to sway, covering and uncovering her troubled face. She _had_ made a huge improvement, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't ready and it was her own fault. All are one. It was a concept she had heard over and over again. It had taken until now to understand it. The young Avatar looked out to the ocean. It wasn't even as if she had come to the conclusion.

Her eyes narrowed in jealousy. No, _Mako_ had thought of it. He saw utility in his natural opposite. Korra sighed, crossed her arms over her knees. Why am I so hopeless with the spiritual-y, philosophy stuff? She thought tiredly.

After some time in silence, Tenzin cleared his throat awkwardly. Seeing Korra so withdrawn was unsettling.

"Did you… see your friends while you were in town?" the monk offered, his eyes darting to his right, while his head remained straight.

"Uh huh," Korra answered listlessly, her gaze on the waves.

So far, so good, he thought to himself. He turned his body slightly towards her. "Did you invite them to the gala?"

The Avatar put her legs down a step and let her arms fall as she turned to answer. "Yea, but…" She tried not to sound too disappointed. "They're busy."

"I'm sure there will be other parties."

"Ugh," she groaned. "I hope not. I don't even want to go to _this_ one."

Tenzin raised a brow. "A girl your age should love parties." His hands moved and he spoke dreamily, "You wear an elaborate dress, dance with all the handsome, young bachelors…." Korra only stared at him skeptically. The monk looked away embarrassed. "Though…I suppose that it is… not for everyone."

"Nooo," Korra stood and shrugged. "It sounds like you have a wonderful evening planned for yourself."

The monk stammered, "I…I do not-"

"Now, don't worry." She started walking to the temple. "I won't get in between you and all your _handsome_ , young bachelors."

He only shook his head as she walked away. Well, at least, she's feeling better.

* * *

"Bolin! We. Are. Not. Going!" Mako stubbornly turned back to the pile of laundry. He began soaking each item, scrubbing at the material underneath the soapy water. Calmed down, he added in a sigh, "Let's stop arguing about it. We're done, okay?"

The younger brother nodded defeatedly as he brushed Pabu. Bolin couldn't help but let his thoughts slip off his tongue. "It just sounded like she really wanted us to be there…"

Mako continued scrubbing their clothes silently. Pabu stretched under the brush as Bolin kept up his work.

"And it's not like we'd have to stick around all night…"

The annoyed firebender tossed the brush in with the laundry and faced his brother. The younger looked up innocently at his sibling.

"What?" He looked away again, mumbling to himself. "I was just saying…"

Mako sighed, trying to reason with him. "Bo, she's the Avatar."

"So?" Bolin pouted.

"So, she's surrounded by the richest and most important people in the world. All of which will be at that party. Do you really think we're gonna fit in with them?" The firebender pulled one of their tank tops off the clothes line in their room. "Just look at this. It's full of holes and tears, but we don't have any money to buy new ones. We barely have clothes to wear day to day, let alone something for some _gala_. Look around you. This is _not_ a luxurious apartment in Dragon Flats borough."

Mako reached out to touch the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "We can't go."

The earthbender didn't look at him, but Mako could tell that what he said had gotten through. Satisfied, the firebender went back to the soapy bucket and started scrubbing the remaining clothes.

Bolin looked around their make-shift apartment. In all honesty, it was just an attic. And in all honesty, no one was supposed to live there. Toza had found them on the street and felt bad for them. It was a temporary place to lay their heads while they saved money for a real place.

Yeah, Mako's right, Bolin thought. If Korra knew about all this, she wouldn't have even invited us. And even though that thought didn't settle quite right, he told himself that it was true.

* * *

Late that night Korra settled herself in the middle of her room, crossed legged in a meditation pose. She held her hands the way she had seen Tao hold them and told herself to relax. If this spiritual stuff was going to help her learn airbending, then she was figuring it out… _tonight_.

"Let your mind and spirit be free…" the Avatar muttered to no one in particular. Naga curiously watched her master. Korra sat patiently with eyes closed, hoping for something miraculous. As the minutes ticked by, she felt more and more hopeless. Nevertheless, she retained her calm stance and focused.

Aang…, Korra pleaded mentally. I need your help. What are you trying to tell me? The young Avatar, lost in thought, didn't realize her breathing had become shallow. I need to talk to you. I just… don't know how. Where are you?

For a moment, Korra thought the air around her felt different. She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her mind clear. The only problem was _Oogi_ making _tons_ of noise. The young Avatar groaned in frustration and stomped to her window.

"Will you keep it down, Oogi?! Some of us are trying to meditate!" she screamed out.

"And some of us are trying to sleep!" An unknown voice called back, annoyed as well.

Korra winced and eased back from the windowsill. That's right. This was the women's dormitory and housed _all_ the women here. She was about to yell out an apology, but thought better of it. Looking up to the moon, Korra guessed that she had been trying to meditate for well over an hour.

Her eyes glanced to her spot on the floor, to Naga laying sleepily against the wardrobe, and finally to her bed. With a sigh, she decided that a good night's sleep was the best option she had. No sense in sitting awake with her eyes closed all night. She could talk to Tenzin tomorrow about it.

Korra yawned as she kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed. He'd probably be thrilled that she was taking meditation seriously.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Korra questioned angrily. She pulled at the long sleeves of her uniform, bunching them at her elbows. How could Tenzin say she needed _another_ break?! She glared at him accusingly. "You know, it's like you're avoiding teaching me!"

"Korra, that's not it at all," the monk's voice began to rise in anger, but he quickly caught himself. After a breath through his nose, he began to explain. "You may not want to admit it, but I can see that something is bothering you."

Korra stubbornly pouted at the ground, her eyebrows knitted in outrage. She didn't want to listen to him, but his voice went on. "Ever since you returned, you've been _obsessed_ with airbending as if your life depends on it."

She could almost feel her heart stop. It had been just the other night that she had seen her death play out before eyes. Her shoulders tensed at the now too familiar memories.

_"I must urge you to discuss your dreams… if not with me, then please do so with Tenzin."_

Korra swallowed hard and crossed her arms. Her mouth remained shut tight. Tao may be right, but she just couldn't tell _anyone_ what she had seen. If she did… if she did, then it was _real_. If she told even just one person…

"Korra," Tenzin's voice broke her train of thought. It was quiet and full of concern. "I know that Tarrlok probably made it sound as if RepublicCity direly needs you to defend it. But I assure that everything will be fine."

She looked up at him, the words on her tongue. I dreamt… I _saw_ and _felt_ myself die… The young Avatar nodded and agreed halfheartedly. "I know… I know." She took a deep breath and clapped her hands to together. "Well, then… I better… take my break." A quick, forced smile and she turned around to leave.

"You said you wanted to work on meditation..." Tenzin started. Her back remained to him as he went on. "Are you… having more nightmares?"

Korra stopped walking, but couldn't face him.

"A spiritual connection could have easily been mistaken for a dream. You said they were nightmares. So tell me Korra. What exactly did you dream?"

The young Avatar turned to her teacher. If I say it, it will be true, she thought. "I can't remember," she lied and then continued towards the dorm. Her voice was tight. "That's why I wanted to work on it."

The monk sighed, not sure if she was telling the truth or trying to get out his mandated sabbatical.

* * *

In truth, Korra was thankful for the distraction that Tarrlok's latest gift had given her. The dress had various blues and a definitive water tribe feel. It was different from the city's fashions. This felt familiar. She hated that she liked it. Weasel snake, she thought. Pema and the girls sat on her bed as the Avatar turned from side to side in front of the mirror.

"It's beautiful," Jinorra offered.

Ikki dug around in the box, pulling a small item from it. "There's a little hat too!" She ran over to Korra and jumped up, trying to reach the teen's head. "Put it on too! Put it on too!"

Korra laughed a bit, placing the small decorative cap on. It would look better with her hair down, she thought distantly. The conversation with Tenzin still weighed heavy on her mind. She had so many chances to tell him. Should she have told him? If she could just learn airbending already, then she wouldn't have to tell anyone anything.

"You don't have to wear it," Pema reminded.

The Avatar smoothed the fabric down. _"Korra… we'd love to go if we could. But… we can't. I'm sorry."_ It doesn't matter what I wear, she thought. It's not like I'll see anyone there… Korra looked into the mirror at the woman behind her and shot a tiny grin.

The mother's head tilted in debate. "…Though it does fit you perfectly."

"Yeah…," the teen drawled, looking back at her own reflection. "I'm trying to decide if it's just strange or super creepy that Tarrlok knew my exactly size."

The teen pulled the hat off as she plopped onto the bed as well. "I mean, _I_ don't even know what dress size I am."

"It was probably a lucky guess." Pema shrugged.

Korra shrugged as well before looking left to Jinorra and then right to Ikki. "So, what are you two wearing to my big party? I'm sure you guys have even prettier dresses."

Jinorra gleamed, "I just got a-"

"OH! I have a dress that I wore to wedding once! It's blue too so we would match! OH! All of us could wear blue and match each other. And we could all have matching hats and matching hair and matching-"

The Avatar laughed and motioned for the youngest sister to slow down. "Alright, alright, that's something to think about. Show me later, okay?" Korra got up and went to change into her everyday outfit.

"Are you going into the city to see your friends?" Pema asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep." Korra sighed as she changed. The teen pulled her tank top on, exposing her frown.

"Don't look too excited," the mother quipped.

The Avatar laughed and shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind," she smiled in explanation.

"Then a break is just what you need." Pema began to hang the dress up and clean up the tissue paper that Ikki had thrown around in excitement. "Relax. This party nonsense will be over before you know it. Just have fun and clear your head."

Korra gazed into the mirror, these clothes felt much better. She breathed in deep and slow and exhaled the same. Good idea. Clear my head, she thought. Nothing ahead, but relaxation.

* * *

Bolin leaned against the building in wait. He could hear the muffled sound of people arguing inside. His hands went to his pockets and he kicked at the ground. His green eyes were lost in the swirls he was making in the dirt when the noise inside suddenly rose, getting closer. He looked up to the door just as it was blown open.

"NOW GET OUT!" Hasook screamed.

Mako was pushed out gruffly, fall unceremoniously to the ground. The door slammed shut and Bolin walked over to his brother.

"Sooo…. How'd it go?" he asked genuinely, a smile in his voice.

The firebender stood up, brushing the dirt of off himself. "How do you think it went?"

Bolin frowned in thought. "He did _not_ sound happy."

Mako sighed, shaking his head. It was Bo's idea to get Hasook back on the team. They still needed a waterbender. But honestly, _anyone_ is better than that selfish, no talent prick, the firebender thought to himself.

"We'll just have to find someone else," Mako informed his sibling as he began to walk away.

"But… uh…" The earthbender stood in place for a moment before running to catch up. "Bro, we couldn't find anyone else. Remember?" Bolin leaned in to whisper in a silly voice. "He was kind of our last and only shot."

Mako rolled his eyes and clenched his fists. "We didn't look hard enough. I'll find someone," he said with resolve.

* * *

"Ahh!" the old woman shrieked as Naga's face was suddenly inches from her own.

Korra chuckled nervously as she pulled the reins and forced the polar bear-dog's head to move. "Sorry, could you tell me where…" she looked back at the paper Toza had given her. "…Wae Shin's…Wine and… Weaponry?" The Avatar squinted at the paper. That couldn't be right.

* * *

Bolin casually pleaded his case. "What I'm saying is we don't exactly have the pick of litter. Just looking from the outside, right? Besides this last year, we've never been anywhere near the championship." He counted on his fingers as he went. "We don't have any money. We don't have any sponsors…"

* * *

Korra moved the paper to and fro, trying to decode it. Naga twisted her head back to see the message as well.

"Wae Shin's _Shining_ Weaponry?" the old woman ventured.

"Yeah!" Both girl and beast suddenly turned to the elderly citizen causing her to jump in fright. "That sounds right. Where is it?" Korra smiled.

With one hand over her heart, she used the other to point down the street.

"Thanks!" The Avatar waved as she cracked the reins.

* * *

"…and we don't have many fans." Bolin's fingers were all used up now and he pouted at his own words. He shook it off and continued enthusiastically. "Anyway! We are a _team_." He interlocked his hands for good measure.

Mako scoffed, looking straight ahead as his brother continued his rant.

"Hasook's been with us since the beginning and we can't replace him," the earthbender reasoned.

"Team's rotate players all the time."

"No, bro," Bo's voice took a serious tone. "We _can't_ replace him. We've tried before! Besides, you said yourself that Hasook's got experience with us as a team. Do we really want to throw that away and break in some newbie? "

Bolin was bringing up some solid arguments and that's what aggravated Mako the most. The firebender was still looking forward, trying to tune out his brother and think, so he saw her first. "How does she always find us?" he asked, irritated.

Korra turned left and right, reading each sign. Naga, underneath her, took up the majority of the sidewalk. The pair seemed oblivious to their intrusion as people walked around them. Bolin's speech tapered off as his eyes followed his brother's gaze to the Avatar.

"Korra!" The earthbender waved happily.

"Hey Bo!" She hoped off of the polar bear-dog, ruffling Naga's ears. "I have the next few days off as a break."

"What do you need another break for?" Mako questioned.

Korra smiled in agreement. "That's what _I_ said!"

The firebender could feel himself trying the smile back at her. "I'm going to do some hunting before work," he explained. Mako nodded to his brother. "See ya later, bro." He cleared his throat. His golden eyes met hers for a second. "Korra."

"Happy hunting, I guess," the Avatar said to his back. She turned to Bolin. "Where's he off to in such a hurry?"

"We need another waterbender to able to compete next year." The earthbender started walking down the busy street. "He said he'll find us a new one, but if he could just make up with Hasook, he wouldn't have to!" Bolin yelled the last part to his steadily disappearing brother.

"Is that why you guys are here? When Toza said where you were, I figured you were buying supplies for practice…. or a party," Korra thought aloud. "It makes more sense that you're not."

The brawny teen laughed. "Party? No. Hasook worked _and_ works there. That's how we met him. We bought supplies there and BAM! We had our very own waterbender."

"Wow. He must have been amazing that you recruited him right away."

Bolin rubbed his neck nervously, agreeing, "Yeah, he was... something." He turned to whisper into his collar. "Definitely _not_ the first person we asked."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" The earthbender quickly responded. "Juuuusst… thinking about what we should do. Did you have anything in mind?"

His smile was so big that Korra felt guilty for not feeling that happy too. She was supposed to use this time to clear her head. The Avatar offered the little smile she could and answered. "Where do you like to go when you feel crappy?"

"Hmmm….," His green eyes squinted in thought. He snapped his fingers excitedly. "I know just the place to raise milady's spirits!" He bowed and stood straight, offering his arm.

Her smile was slowly getting bigger. She locked her arm with his. "Lead the way, good sir."

Bolin cleared his throat before whistling to his right. He took a wide, dramatic step. "We're off!"

As the teens made their way, Pabu emerged from an alley. The fire ferret had garbage stuck to him from scrounging for scraps of food. Naga sniffed her tiny friend, inspecting his coat. She disapprovingly licked Pabu, leaving him cleaner than he was. The ferret squirmed away from the polar bear-dog's mouth and onto her neck as they joined their masters.

* * *

The dilapidated building didn't serve much of a purpose anymore. Bolin said it had been a factory a long time ago. But boy, did it have a view. Korra marveled at the city before her. The rooftop looked over the coast. A little ways away, she could see the park and the arena. The Avatar watched the police blimps flying high over their heads. There was nothing like this in the South Pole.

"I wonder what it'd be like to ride one," Bolin asked.

"Probably like riding a sky bison," Korra mused.

"You rode a sky bison?! Oh wait. I knew that." She looked across the bay to Air Temple Island. Bolin hadn't stopped talking. "Isn't that when you met Tao?" At her silence, he glanced over to his friend. "Or did you know her from the island?"

Korra turned to him, embarrassed when she realized she hadn't heard a word he'd said. "Sorry. What's up?"

The earthbender shrugged. "Nah, nothing. Just making conversation." He leaned onto the bar, turning towards her. "So what's on your mind?"

"It's just avatar stuff," she laughed offhandedly. She looked back out, sighing to herself. "I'll figure it out."

Bolin nodded and smiled, but his mind went back to the previous night.

_"Bo, she's the Avatar."_

When he had first found out that Korra was the Avatar, Bolin had thought it was an amazing thing. To think that he had just run into **_the_** Avatar. What were the odds? But… Mako said it as if it was a bad thing, a terrible thing.

_"…she's surrounded by the richest and most important people in the world. …Do you really think we're gonna fit in with them?"_

Mako's right, Bolin thought. We are dirt poor. There's no way Korra would be friends with me if she knew that. Once she finds out, it'll be over anyway. It's not her fault. She's great! We're just… different.

Korra punched Bolin in the arm, teasing, "So what's on _your_ mind, big shot?"

He bit his lip and looked away, rubbing his neck nervously. "Korra...," he started with a melancholy tone.

She laughed. "Careful there. You sound like you're gonna dump me."

He only turned his head to meet her gaze and her face fell. "I don't think we can be friends anymore," he said seriously.

"What? Why?" Korra tried to hide her sadness.

Bolin struggled to explain, "Well, Mako and I were talking about the party and-"

"It's about the party?" she asked in relief. "Look. I wanted you to go, but you don't have to if it's that-"

"No. No," The earthbender interrupted. "It's just Mako said-"

"Mako said we can't be friends?" She cut in, her sadness instantly switched into anger.

"No! No! No!" Bolin waved his arms in front of him. He took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. "We're just…on different…levels."

"Levels," Korra repeated, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! Noooo," he groaned and winced, hating how hard this was. "We're just different, Korra."

"But… I thought we were getting along really well."

"We are. We do."

"Then, why can't we be friends?"

"Because," Bolin stopped, looking her in the eye. Korra held his gaze and urged him on. "You… wouldn't want to be friends with me… if you knew everything about me."

"Bolin, there isn't anything you could say that would make me not want to be your friend," she assured him, pulling him into a hug.

He returned it, rubbing her hair. Her calming words put his mind at ease, causing his mischievous nature to wake up. He leaned in close and whispered, "I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"What?!" The Avatar forcefully pushed away from him in horror, her eyes wide.

The earthbender pointed at her with both hands, winking. "Aaaahh!" he teased. "You said there wasn't anything I could say."

She glared at him, hitting him in the chest. "Joke's on you. I'd still be your friend, just not your girlfriend."

"Well, you are a girl and you are my friend, sooooo technically-"

"Who knows? You were trying to break up with me a second ago."

Bolin winced. "About that. It's…" He could feel his chest tighten in hesitation.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Korra touched his shoulder, grinning up at him. "But I'm here if you do."

"Ok," he nodded happily. It doesn't matter that she's the Avatar, he thought to himself. She's Korra.

The two leaned over the bar, their elbows bracing them, and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

* * *

The rift between them had been forgotten and time passed by just as quickly. In front of the Arena, Bolin and Pabu were saying their goodbyes to the Avatar and her polar bear-dog.

"And no pressure," Korra added casually. "But if you were to stop by the party tomorrow night, you'd see me in one killer dress."

"You wear dresses?" Bolin asked genuinely.

"Yes, I wear dresses. Why wouldn't I?" Her blue eyes narrowed in mock offense.

"No reason. You're already so feminine and refined, I- Hey! Don't hit me!" He pleaded in fun.

"Then shut up," Korra ordered between laughs.

No matter what, we'll be friends, Bolin thought to himself, watching her wide, bright smile.

This is what I needed, Korra thought. Some good old, fashioned fun.

Avatar stuff doesn't matter, they thought in unison.

Korra hugged Bolin goodbye. "Thanks for today. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

The earthbender's cheeks flared. "Please, go on. I enjoy praise," he joked.

The Avatar rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. "I'll see you around. Have fun training. C'mon, girl."

Pabu scurried off of Naga's head and onto Bolin's shoulders. The earthbender smiled tightly, agreeing, "Yeah, training. It'll be great."

Korra and Naga were waiting on the pier when the Avatar remembered. She slapped her forehead. "I never gave Bolin the invitation!" she chastised herself.

The pair rushed back to the Arena. Thank the spirits that I remembered, Korra thought. How silly would it have been waiting at the party while her only friend was waiting outside? Now what, she thought to herself. She had seen Bolin walk around to the side of the building. Korra followed his footsteps to the courtyard.

Here, she thought. There was the small door that Bolin had used the other day. Korra turned the knob and breathed a sigh of relief. It was open. Korra took a few steps in and heard a thud behind her. The Avatar turned to find Naga's head in the doorway. The polar bear-dog's shoulders couldn't make it through.

"I'm sorry, girl," Korra bent down and ruffled her companion's ears. "I shouldn't be too long."

* * *

"Bo? Bolin?" Korra called out when she reached the gym. It was empty. That's weird, she thought. He said he was training. Maybe he was changing right now.

Korra stood with her back against the wall; she turned her head towards the doorway. "Bolin?" she called again. No answer. The young Avatar waited outside the men's locker room like that for a few minutes. Sick of calling out to possibly no one, she decided she was going in.

"Bol-" Korra walked right into someone. "Sorry," she apologized, looking up to the stranger.

"Well, well, well. If you wanted a peak, you just had to ask," Tahno smirked, winking.

The Avatar rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is Bolin in there?" she asked shortly.

"Hmm," Tahno flipped his hair as he thought. "Now, I thought you were with the other one. Unless…" The probender leaned forward, whispering, "You're not with _both_ brothers, are you?"

Ming and Shaozu joined them just as Korra's cheeks flared red. "Is he in there or not?!"

Pleased with the results of his teasing, Tahno answered. "Sorry," he said in a tone that was anything but. "No one was there, but us." He gestured for his teammates to follow him.

Korra sighed as the Wolfbats left. She was lucky to have run into them and not Toza. Defeated, the Avatar started walking back to the courtyard. It was then that something familiar caught her eye. It was Pabu's red striped tail.

"Pabu?" Korra called out happily and the fire ferret scurried over to her. "Hey, little guy. Do you know where Bolin is?"

Pabu quickly ran off and turned a corner. Korra ran, turning as well, but lost sight of him. She was about to leave when she heard the ferret's chittering. Between the sounds he made and glimpses she caught, the fire ferret led her through the Arena.

As she climbed the stairs, she noticed the décor change. This part of the Arena was much older and should probably be blocked off. The walls were damaged and the rooms were filled with dusty, broken equipment.

Pabu led her into a large, open room. The glass walls and ceiling let the sun shine in. Korra noticed that this room was much cleaner than the ones leading to it.

"Where are you taking-" Korra cut herself off when she heard someone on the other side of the room. She ducked down behind a couch, watching the shadows move.

"Hello?" Bolin called out, inspecting the sound. He used the towel over his shoulders to dry his hair messily. "Pabu!" he greeted.

"Bolin?"

"Korra?!"

"What are you doing here?" She watched him skeptically. He looked absolutely mortified.

"This. This is… _not_ the locker room." Bolin laughed, making a show of looking shocked at his surroundings. He hurriedly pushed Korra towards the door. "And honestly, what are either of us doing here? We should go."

"Is that your laundry?" The Avatar squinted and pointed to a pile of freshly clean clothes.

"That? Um, no. No, it is not," he lied hastily.

"It looks like-"

"Yea, it looks like. But we should really go before Mako gets here."

Korra wiggled out of his grip and turned to face him. "Why would Mako come here?"

"Oh… you never know where he's gonna show up!" Bolin lost his enthusiasm as he went on. "He's just…such a…zany…guy." His shoulders fell as Korra looked around the room and then to him. Bolin was in a raggedy tank top and shorts with no shoes. When Korra scanned the floors around them, she saw his shoes nestled by the door.

Her voice was quiet with the realization. "You live here." She looked at him to answer, but his eyes were glued to the ground. "I don't understand."

Bolin plopped down on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Our parents died when we were really little, so me and Mako… we lived on the streets for most of our lives. When we started training for probending, Mako convinced Toza to let us stay here."

Korra sat down next to him silently. He looked at his feet as he continued. "I liked having you think that I'm some big shot probender. And you're the _Avatar_." He let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't want you to look at me differently."

"Bolin, I don't care about where you live," Korra admitted. "You still the same amazing guy. And... I grew up in a little hut in the South Pole. It had a dirt floor and a draft year round."

"We get a draft in the winter," the earthbender piped in. Bolin finally looked up at Korra. "You still want to be friends?"

"Yep. And I still want you to stop by," Korra handed the invitation to him.

He held it for a moment before placing it on the table in front of them. "Korra…"

"Just stop by. You can wear whatever you want. Avatar's honor," she crossed her heart. "You know if you ever need help with anything, you just have to ask."

The earthbender smiled fully, "That sounds-"

"What is she doing here?" The cold voice drained the happiness from Bolin's face. Korra glanced to the doorway to Mako.

She walked up to him to explain. "Mako. Hey, I-"

"Get. Out." Mako wasn't looking at her. He was purposely looking forward. His words had been so quiet, despite the fact that he looked like he wanted to scream.

Korra stared at him for a second. His hands were clenched tightly into fists. The air around them was getting hotter.

"Now!" Mako demanded.

Bolin ushered her out, apologizing on the way. Korra had the door slammed in her face and could already hear the brothers arguing.

In the courtyard, Naga wagged her tail at Korra's return, but tilted her head in confusion at her master's frown.

"Sorry for taking so long," Korra sighed as she hopped onto the saddle. "Let's go home, girl."

Upstairs, Mako was still seething.

"I can't believe you brought her here!" The older fumed.

"I didn't! I told you she just ended up here."

The firebender rolled his eyes. "You know what a hard time I had convincing Toza to let us stay here. No one knows we're here and no one is _ever_ supposed to! Where are we going to go if we're kicked out?"

"She's not gonna tell anyone! And-and even if we were kicked out, Korra said she'd help us."

Mako closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "We're not going to be her pity project."

"It's not pity. She's my friend. And she's your friend too."

"Bolin, she _was_ your friend when it was easy. She's not gonna stick around to help you out every time you need it."

She's a sweet girl, Mako thought to himself. But she didn't know what their lives were like. Even if she did start helping them, it wouldn't be long until she was tired of her pet project. They'd be completely left in the dust and she'd walk away unscathed. It's better not to get attached.

"Yes, she will because she _is_ my friend and that's what friends do." Bolin stood up and went to bed.

Mako let himself fall onto the couch and rubbed his face. It's my fault that he's like this, he thought. Mako had spent their entire lives protecting Bolin. His little brother didn't understand that you can't be so trusting. The firebender didn't talk about all the "friends" who swore they could help them out. It didn't take long for some excuse to come up. Sooner or later, they lost contact anyway.

I shouldn't have to tell him! Mako reasoned. Why couldn't Bolin just take his word for it? Getting closer to Korra was a bad idea. Let your guard down and soon you're missing her smile or laugh. The way her eyes look in the sun… he added. Mako cleared his throat and headed for bed. Yep, the sooner Korra left them alone, the better.

* * *

The breakfast table was silent as usual on Air Temple Island. This morning, however, the silence made the air feel heavy. Korra picked at her food while Meelo gobbled at his bowl. The monk and his wife watched the young Avatar sulk.

"Are you excited for the party tonight, Korra?" Pema smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" Korra looked up from her plate. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Tenzin and Pema exchanged a glance. The monk watched his student curiously. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

Korra sighed and leaned back. "I got Bolin in a fight with Mako yesterday and I feel awful." The Avatar pouted, nibbling at her plate. "I don't know what to do to make it better," she glowered.

"They're brothers, sweetie. They'll work it out," Pema assured.

* * *

Mako sat across from Bolin at their makeshift table.

"Hey," the older started. "I'm sorry about last night."

The earthbender shot an indignant grunt in response.

Mako continued grumpily, "And I know you don't need my permission, but do what you want. Go to the party with Korra. I get it that you two are friends."

At that Bolin looked up at his brother with a skeptic look in his eye.

"I'm not saying that this is your new hangout or anything." The firebender looked at his sibling resolutely. "She can _not_ be here. Toza let us sleep here. I don't want anything to mess that up."

The earthbender turned back to his bowl, scooping up a bite of rice. "Cool," he agreed.

* * *

The protestors never take a day off, Mako thought to himself bitterly. Their ranting never stopped.

"Bending is an abomination! Tonight heralds the Avatar's return to RepublicCity. I say to my brothers and sisters that the Avatar is _not_ welcome. And soon enough, she will see that we do not need her. A new age has begun…"

The firebender tuned out the rest as he made his daily rounds. Groceries, supplies for the gym, and whatever errands Toza could think of. It was extra work, but since Bolin and he lived for free, he couldn't complain. Mako was thankful for any break that he and his brother could get.

* * *

The tailor measured Bolin yet again, but the latest suit still fit him loosely.

"It doesn't need to look great," the brawny teen reminded.

The clerk still looked apologetic and pulled at the suit. Bolin gasped at the tailor tugged sharply at the bindings.

In a strained voice, Bolin explained, "Really… it's fine if it's a little loose." The clerk tugged again and Bo reminded in a raspy voice, "I like breathing."

* * *

Much later, Mako made his way home. It's quiet tonight, the eldest thought sullenly. And it wasn't just because Bolin was out. The usual asinine rants were missing as well. Silence filled the streets around the arena, an eerie, unnatural silence. The firebender brushed it off and made his way.

Nothing's wrong with a little quiet, Mako thought. He tossed his bag of goods on the table. Although… Usually Pabu would be nosing around the groceries, he thought. But they're at the party by now. Having fun. The firebender tried to go about his business, but it was too dull in the small, attic apartment. Something didn't sit right. The firebender looked at the invitation still left on the table.

_"The Avatar is NOT welcome. …soon enough, she will see…"_

What was it those protestors had been going on about? The elder tried to remember. It doesn't matter, Mako reminded himself. Although… Where exactly _were_ the Equalist ranters, if not at their usual post? What if Korra was in danger? Bolin was going to be at that party. No, no. Those loonies are annoying, but they're not violent. Bo is fine. Korra is fine. They're both safe.

_"Tonight heralds the Avatar's return …she will see that we do not need her."_

Mako grabbed the invitation and glanced at the address. Better safe than sorry, he thought as he made his way to the gala.

* * *

That night, Korra smoothed out her dress for what felt like the millionth time. Some prominent figure was talking, but she couldn't care less. The young Avatar nodded here and there, but her eyes drifted to the door every other minute. A scuffle erupted and Korra was quick to respond.

"It's ok! He's with me!" Korra automatically yelled. Bolin should have been there by now.

Mako jerked out of the guard's grasp while a panting Avatar met him. Her cheeks were flushed from running, but the contrasting color made her eyes and lips stand out.

"Mako?" she questioned rudely as she neared, but quickly back peddled. "I'm sorry. You're just the last person I'd expect to see."

Mako grabbed her arms, his eyes widening in concern. "Korra! Are you okay?"

Her cheeks flushed an even darker hue. "I'm fine," she admitted meekly. She cleared her throat at the guards. "Come on in." She gestured for Mako to follow her.

"Where's Bolin?" The firebender frantically turned his head, searching the room.

Korra raised her eyebrow. "He… hasn't shown up yet." She grabbed his arm for moment, before quickly letting go. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Uh… yea," Mako rubbed his neck, glancing at the door. "I just thought…"

Korra thought for a second and then smiled smugly. "You… were worried? About me?"

The firebender's attention was still at the door way. "Yes," he agreed distantly. "I mean, no!" he corrected, turning to her. "It's just…" He sighed. "It's stupid. I'm gonna go."

"No!" Korra linked their arms. "You can't leave," she argued.

Off in the distance, Tenzin yelled, "No, Meelo! That is not a toilet!"

The young Avatar tried to reason. "The only people I know here are Tenzin and his family." She titled her head towards the monk and his son. Meelo was struggling to escape his father's arms and hop back in the flower pot. "Keep me company until Bo gets here."

It came out as an order and Mako was tempted to wiggle out of her grip, but her eyes got so desperately big. Her hair was pulled back and her neck was outlined by her dress. Her curves were accentuated by the silky blue fabric… The firebender tried to look disinterested. Nonetheless, he hunched over defeatedly, allowing Korra to happily lead him through the crowd.

* * *

Tarrlok smirked in the dimly lit hallway. "You're here."

The officers saluted, their masks hindering their speech. In their Equalist garbs, they looked thoroughly convincing. This is going to be quite a performance, the councilman thought.

The shadows masked half his face. The Southern Tribesman dictated from the dark, "Once Avatar Korra is alone, you will make your appearance. I will make sure that you are undisturbed."

The soldiers nodded and Tarrlok went on. "I want her to see just how real the Equalist threat is," he stated coldly. The waterbender's cruel eyes reflected in their helmets. "You are to use _whatever_ means necessary."

* * *

Korra inspected the buffet, steadily filling her plate. Mako stood next to her with his arms crossed. The Avatar ignored his behavior and continued with her story.

"So we're walking around to where Toza said it was. I always feel lost here, so I ask this old lady where it is. I read the name," she recalls as they move down the line.

Mako shifted his weight impatiently, occasionally glancing to her through the corner of his eye.

"And it says Wae Shin's Wine and Weaponry," she stated offhandedly.

Mako's lips quirked up at the name. That explained Toza's strange shopping list. The closest distillery and Hasook's shop were nowhere near each other. Mako had assumed Toza was purposely giving him a hard time. He thinks that's the name, the firebender laughed to himself.

Korra continued, oblivious. "I showed the paper to Bo. I'm not crazy."

Korra finished stuffing her plate and turned, facing him. "He agrees. It de-" She gasped slightly, teasing him, "Is that a smile?" He quickly straightened and looked away from her. Korra, however, bent left and right, following his face where ever he went. "You're not actually enjoying yourself, are you?"

Mako huffed, giving up and facing her straight on. "No," he answered seriously.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. Why were you _not_ smiling then?" she asked sarcastically before taking a bite of her food.

Watching the door, the firebender muttered to himself, "What is taking Bo so long?"

* * *

Bolin's butt was up in the air as he searched under and then over the coach. Pabu chittered from the rafters. The earthbender sighed, his hair mussed from his work.

"I already looked there, Pabu," he reminded, annoyed. He was already so late. Where could the invitation be? Bo returned to scrounging around the attic.

The fire ferret scurried, searching as well. Pabu cheeped his own opinion and Bolin paused to laugh.

"Yea, Mako took the invitation and went to the party himself," he agreed sarcastically. The brawny teen bent down for a second before shooting back up. His eyes widened, darting around the apartment.

"Mako took the invitation and went to the party himself!" he fumed.

Pabu swiftly hopped from the furniture to his master. Bolin gathered his loaned suit jacket and shoes as he raced out the door.

* * *

Tarrlok had been watching Korra and Mako. He realized with a twinge of annoyance that they had yet to leave each other's side. The councilman hadn't though Korra had any friends or even acquaintances here. Everything had fallen together so perfectly. She, young, ambitious and, most importantly, alone, would need someone to help her. Tarrlok thought he would sweep in like a valiant knight.

However, the young Avatar refused his invitation, no doubt because of Tenzin. The monk was blinding her. Tonight, her eyes would be opened. First things first, Tarrlok thought. I have to find out just who her little friend is.

"Avatar Korra," Tarrlok greeted the teens. "I've yet to meet your young guest."

Mako clenched his jaw, hating the way Tarrlok scrutinized his appearance. By Korra's sigh and forced smile, he could tell she didn't think much of the older man either.

Korra gestured to the Southern waterbender. "Mako, this is Tarrlok. He serves on the council with Tenzin." She turned, proudly introducing, "This is Mako. He's team captain of the Fire Ferrets and a friend."

"A probender?" The councilman pompously glanced over the young man again, snidely adding, "I never would have guessed."

More than just irritated now, Mako looked away stubbornly. He knew this would happen. That's why he never wanted to come. Why was he still here?

Korra took a step closer to the firebender as she explained. "You should see him in the ring. He's a phenomenal bender. I wish I could have been there to see all the blow-outs." The Avatar nudged Mako's arm. "How many games did you win like that?"

The firebender sighed, answering shortly. "A few."

Korra rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm in his, correcting. "It was five in one season. That's almost a new record."

Mako shook his head. He knew that Korra meant well, but her gushing was stupid and obvious.

"I see," Tarrlok's lips curled in a polite smile. "Though I must apologize, I don't pay much mind to such frivolous games."

"Yea, the elderly don't care much for the sport. I'm sure your grandkids love it," Mako assured. His tone was genuine, but his golden eyes held a malicious gleam.

The councilman's jaw twitched before he smiled again. "Pleasure meeting you." Half of his body turned before he added, "I assume as the Avatar's…" His eyes purposely fell on their locked arms. "…consort that you'll be staying for the ceremony?"

They broke away from each. Korra blushed a deep crimson and Mako stuttered, "I-I'm not…"

"Staying?" Tarrlok smirked on the inside as their discomfort.

"No," she amended. "He's-I… We're not together."

The two of them liked to play grown up, but they were still teenagers, merely children. So hopelessly predictable, he thought. This wouldn't be a problem at all. "My apologies." The councilman bowed his head as he left, "Now if you'll excuse me."

As soon as Tarrlok turned around, Mako roughly detangled their arms. The firebender headed away from the crowds, leaning against a pillar. Korra chuckled bashfully.

"That was… awkward," she looked up to him for a reaction. He only shrugged in response, adjusting the glove on his left hand. "'Cause there's no way, we'd…," she laughed, gesturing between the two of them. "I mean I've never even ki-"

He looked up at her and she promptly reformed, "-thought about having a _whatever_."

In truth, the firebender was looking past her. He thought he heard a familiar voice, but he told himself he was wrong. Looking across the busy room, it was easy to spot the older firebender. He was known to some as The Blaze, Lightning Bolt Zolt's right hand, but Mako knew him by his name, Uttam. For a few years, he had been the closest thing Mako had had to a father.

That's when Mako thought that there was something worse than friends who left. There were the ones who wouldn't leave. It had been hell breaking ties with the triads and keeping Bolin and himself safe. The Triple Threat had lied to him to keep him and his brother where they wanted. Mako remembered Uttam's kind, false words. _"I think of you as a son."_ The young firebender's eyes narrowed at the memory. But they were using him and Bolin for their dirty work.

When Bo got hurt, they replaced him so easily and he was expected to do the same. There was no way that Mako was going to abandon his little brother. That's when a younger Mako realized; Bolin was nothing to them and neither was he. The triad wasn't his family. His parents were gone. Bolin was all he had left and they didn't need anyone.

"Mako?" Korra noticed him staring into the distance behind her.

Uttam was making his way through the crowd, getting closer. He hadn't noticed Mako yet. But if he did… Mako went over the scenario in his head. If the Triple Threats wanted him back, they could force him to help them. It had been years without an incident and Mako was going to keep it that way.

"What is it?" Korra had begun to turn around as the firebender grabbed her close, pulling her behind the pillar with him.

The Avatar wasted no time in screaming, "Mako, what are-"

Mako covered her mouth, his body flush against hers. "Shut up," he whispered before removing his hand.

Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. She stared at him, her face inches from his. Mako found himself looking into her eyes again, but, as she licked her lips, he began fixating on her mouth. It was then that he noticed the lack of distance.

He cleared his throat, stepping away from her as much as he could while remaining hidden. Korra sheepishly looked at the ground, rubbing one arm. The firebender cautiously looked out from the shadows.

The Avatar was careful to whisper this time, "What are we hiding from?"

"Nothing." Mako fell back to the dark. His eyes were anywhere, but her.

He's… embarrassed? Korra thought questioningly. That's adorable. Now that she saw this other side to him, how could she resist seeing more? The Avatar purposely closed the distance between them.

"So you really did drag me here just to get me alone," Korra whispered sultrily.

His entire body froze. Mako watched her with wide eyes while his neck and cheeks turned bright red. He was about to speak when Korra started laughing. He glared at her.

"Ok, city boy. Time to join the fray." Korra forcefully pulled him out into the light.

The firebender was shocked that she was able to pull him so far. Jeez, she's strong. He was still hunched over from catching his balance. "Korra!"

She stood there smirking, arms crossed. "What?!" she teased, mimicking his tone.

Mako scanned the room anxiously. Uttam was gone. He slowly straightened, watching the shifting crowd.

"Nothing again?" Korra asked dryly.

Pabu emerged from the mass of partygoers. The firebender's pointed brow raised and the fire ferret climbed up his shoulders. Mako tiptoed higher to look over the crowd to the doorway. There was a cluster of guards blocking the entrance.

"Come on." Mako gruffly took Korra's wrist, leading her to the door. He felt stupid for agreeing to stay and even dumber for worrying in the first place.

Korra wiggled out of his grasp when they reached the door. She gave Mako a quick scowl before smiling at Bolin.

"Bolin, you made it!" she smiled. The Avatar pushed the guards away and hugged the earthbender. "And you look great!"

The younger brother turned around, showing off his outfit. When he finished, he took her hand, bowing formally. "And my lady Avatar looks enchanting as well."

Mako looked away with a scowl. His brother was an idiot. And Korra hadn't greeted him even half as excitedly. The older brother nodded to Bo. "Good, you're here. I'm gonna go."

Bolin wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "Oh, my dear, dear brother. Before you go, I would like to have a word with you." His green eyes displayed the annoyance that his smile hid.

Tenzin was calling Korra over and behind her back, the brothers shot daggers at each other.

"Hey, Bo. I'll be right back. I'm going to see what Tenzin wants," she smiled apologetically.

Mako braced himself and led his brother to a secluded room.

"The council is going to welcome you to Republic City on behalf of its citizens. You are expected to speak afterwards," Tenzin informed. He instantly noticed Korra's apprehension.

The young Avatar bit her lip nervously. "Public speaking isn't exactly one of my strengths. Can I just thank everyone and leave?"

The monk empathized, "As a member of the council, I believe you may keep your speech as brief as you see fit."

Korra let a crooked smile take over her lips. Okay, she thought as she left the monk. I just need to find the boys.

* * *

"You… You are a terrible brother!" Bolin yelled, but he lacked any genuine rage. "No. No! You know what you are? You're a brother betrayer! You get to call all the shots and do whatever you want, but I have to run everything by you. You're a total hypocrite!"

Mako stood there, letting his little brother get it out.

The earthbender puffed out his chest, glaring at his brother. "That's right. I said it and I'm not taking it back. Were you planning are coming here from the beginning or something? Is that why you didn't want me to come too?"

Korra could hear Bolin yelling from the hall. With a twinge of guilt, she remembered that they were probably fighting about her. She walked in the room and saw the brothers. Mako was facing her, his arms crossed and eyes on the floor. He casually looked up as she entered. Bolin's back was to her and as she walked in, he seemed oblivious to her arrival.

"You know what? I don't even know why you came! It's like you said. She's not your friend. You don't even like her!" Bolin rambled.

"Bo- _lin_ ," Mako hissed, pushing past his brother.

The earthbender turned around confused until he caught a glimpse of a blue skirt. He winced, addressing Pabu on his shoulder, "That could've been handled better."

The fire ferret nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Korra, stop," Mako called as he jogged up to her. If anything, she picked up the pace. He ran the short distance and grabbed her arm. "Korra, I'm sorry."

She turned, throwing his arm off of her. "For what?" she spat.

The firebender didn't know where to start. "What Bolin said…"

The Avatar took an exasperated breath before she thundered, "You think I needed him to say it?! You've been an asshole the entire night. I know you've never liked me. I got it!" She leaned in close, adding menacingly, "You don't want to see me and _I_ don't want to see _you_."

She turned on her heel and began to stomp off again.

"Korra..." Mako took a step and the Avatar quickly and effortlessly pulled the ground around his ankles. He pulled at the stone trapping him. "Korra!"

Tarrlok watched from afar as the Avatar marched into the empty room. Bolin came to his brother's aid, but they had both lost sight of her. The councilman smiled. Pathetic, little children, he thought, closing the door and sealing Korra inside. They were so hopelessly predictable.

* * *

Korra trudged through the unfamiliar room. It looked like some trophy room or something. The Avatar didn't care where she was as long as she was away from _him_. Where did he get off? When had she been _anything_ but nice to him? Her anger opted to forget their bending battle in the gym. Behind her back, he had been talking shit about her to Bolin. Probably about how much he hated her.

"And what's wrong with me?" Korra thought aloud. "He's pouting all night like I'm the worst company in the world. Like he's a ball of sunshiny fun!"

She heard something shift in the distance, like footsteps. Quiet, meant to be silent footsteps.

Her scowl turned to the darkness. "Who's there?"

There was no answer and Korra readied herself for a fight. "I'm not really in the best mood right now," she said through gritted teeth. "So why don't you come out?"

To her left, something moved behind a case. Instantly, she sliced the air, sending a whip of fire through the darkness. The Equalist soldier flipped to avoid the attack, landing in front of her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Korra remarked before kicking the ground and sending the soldier flying into the right wall.

The soldier quickly recovered and jumped forward. He threw jab after jab, trying to hit the Avatar. Korra smirked, as she blocked each one. When he threw a hook, she grabbed his wrist and threw him up into the air. She aimed to blast him with fire, but a gas pellet exploded. Korra coughed and wheezed, throwing blind shots of flame through the smoke. The Avatar muttered angrily. She couldn't see anything. Where was he?

And then there it was again, footsteps. She shot out a back kick, making contact with the soldier's stomach. It was a feminine grunt of pain which was funny… because Korra had been sure she'd been fighting a guy before.

"Great," she thought aloud, rushing out of the smoke. Korra turned and sure enough saw two silhouettes. "The more, the merrier."

The two pursued Korra simultaneously. She ducked down, sliding across the floor and tripping up one. Her dress ripped from the action, but the Avatar continued her assault. Korra pushed her body up with only her arms, swinging her legs and circling herself in flame.

Her hair was in her face now and the hat she'd been wearing was long gone. Korra blew the hair from eyes, coaxing the enemy to attack with her hand. The female soldier darted to her first, casting out a whip to trap the Avatar. Korra threw a pillar of rock up to take her place, punching forward a chunk of stone and casting the woman back.

The other mysterious fighter thought she was distracted and attacked her back. Korra promptly showed him otherwise, ripping a piece of the tower she'd created and launching it at him with her legs. Korra used her momentum to finish the back flip. She smiled with pride, noticing that the guy's helmet was cracked now.

Alright, enough playing around, Korra thought. An Equalist moved to attack, but the action was short lived. In a moment, the cultist sank to the ground as if the floor was pulled from beneath him. His arms had been swinging a rope or something, the Avatar barely noticed as she turned her back to him. Yes, it must've been the man that she already trapped because the one left was smaller, shorter. This one had to be the girl.

The woman's mask hid her face, but Korra didn't need to see it to know that she was scared. The Avatar had her backed into a corner. The soldier swung high with her rope. Korra easily blocked and countered with her right arm, using her leg to trip up the other. It wasn't but a moment that the woman was on the ground before stone encased her up to her waist.

The Avatar towered over her now. "Please don't tell me that was your best," she pleaded, her smug expression reflected back to her from the other's helmet. Korra leaned in closer, ready to unmask her attacker. "Let's see wh-"

It wasn't a pain that Korra felt in her shoulder. After the jab, she couldn't feel anything at all. The Avatar swung around, spitting flames out in an arc around her. Her smirk was gone, but she held her lips tight, trying to mask her panic. Her eyes darted to the still trapped soldier. No, this guy was new, shiny, new helmet and all. What had he done to her arm? She stood tall, watching her latest enemy closely.

He moved a small fraction and Korra's frazzled nerves told her to attack. An unnecessarily long arc of rock sprung forth, but her newest opponent jumped and landed neatly and silently on the floor. I can't let him get near me, she thought as he moved again. The Avatar willed her arm to move as she turned to kick, shooting fire towards him. Her flames were side stepped easily and he appeared at her side in an instant.

"Ah!" Korra cried out and with another jab, her other arm fell to her side.

The female Equalist watched the situation with worry. She looked to her comrade for an answer. Both of them could see that the Avatar was losing and fast. They knew why _they_ were there, but this new person…

"Korra?!" Someone called from behind the closed door. They were slamming their weight into the frame now, trying to get in.

The woman took a bracing breath and earthbended out, rushing over to her partner.

Korra kicked frantically and the floor became a mass of spikes and mounds. The air reeked of ash and cinder. After every attack, the shadowy fighter moved unaffected. No matter what she did, he moved as if he could predict her every attack. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she couldn't hear anything. Without her arms for balance, her latest move tripped her. The Avatar spat fire at him in futile effort. As she fell, Korra felt him touch her neck. The flames sputtered before they died. And then, she was on the ground.

"KORRA!" The muffled voice came again. There was a pause and then something much heavier was pounding at the door.

Korra was paralyzed and not only in fear. She was actually paralyzed. Stone crumbled behind her. It sounded like he was still fighting. She tried to move her head to see, but she couldn't even do that. Her body was useless now. She was helpless. The room fell silent and Korra held her breath. What were they going to do to her? Tears started to brim in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back. No, this isn't how it ends, she assured herself. This isn't it.

The doors burst open, bathing the Avatar in light. Through her tears, she could see a silhouette.

"Korra?" Mako ran up to her. She was alone, laying in the rubble. He sat her up and her limp body fell into his chest. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, full of concern.

The firebender felt the wetness through his shirt first, then he could hear her sobbing. He looked around awkwardly, rubbing her back to comfort her.

Korra swallowed hard between cries. "The first two were nothing and then…" Whether or not she noticed, she regained some slight movement. She buried her face in his chest again, crying harder. Her forehead against his chest, she went on. "I can't bend. I-I can't move…"

"It comes back," Mako said with certainty. He had experienced chi-blocking firsthand. He looked down to her face. His mouth curled into a tiny, reassuring smile as he held her a little tighter, "All of it will come back."

She looked relieved and let her head fall into him again. Mako took a deep breath. His hand still ran up and down her back as he looked around the room. What happened here?

* * *

"It is my honor to officially welcome the Avatar back to our great city." Tenzin looked proudly out to the crowd. "Avatar Korra, if you would…" His sentence fell as he scanned the crowd.

Everyone turned around, looking for the vanished Avatar. Murmurs erupted from the mass of partygoers.

"Excuse me!" Bolin ran up on stage, but froze for a moment when all eyes were on him. He chuckled nervously, "Uh, yes. Um. Ladies and gentlemen, the Avatar is… missing."

A frightened gasp took the crowd.

"No! No!" Bolin tried to keep his composure. "It's not that she's _"missing"_ as much as… no one…knows… where she is? It's cool though." He leaned over casually, speaking to his audience. "She got in a fight with my brother. That… looking back on it, I kinda caused…"

"Bolin?" Tenzin eyed the young man curiously.

"Yes, sir."

"I will take it from here," The monk touched Bolin's shoulder and ushered him off the stage.

"Thank you, sir." The young man quickly bowed his head.

The earthbender couldn't say how happy he was that Tenzin had taken over. Everyone was still giving Bolin weird looks. His shoulders slouched in defeat. He had looked through the whole building on this side. He hoped Mako had better luck.

* * *

"Really, we can just wait until I can walk again," Korra argued.

"It's fine," Mako countered shortly, readjusting her in his arms.

She crossed her arms slowly and sloppily, happy that her body was coming back to her. "In fact, I can do it." Korra tried to wiggle free, but her pitiful attempts were easily countered. "I fell before because I wasn't ready. I am now." She hit his chest demandingly, "Put me down."

"I said it's fine," the firebender snapped back, looking angrily down at her. Her hair was all mussed and his dress ripped. Her eyes and nose were still red from her tears. "Just…," he sighed, feeling too guilty all the sudden to muster much anger. His voice was soft and sad. "Sit still."

Korra silently watched his face as he looked away. She had never seen him this way. He is the strangest guy I've ever met, she thought, crossing her arms again with more direction.

The main hall was bustling with chatter. Everyone was whispering their own opinions of the Avatar's whereabouts. Bolin saw them first.

"Korra!" The earthbender smiled. Then he noticed her clothes, her hair. Why was Mako holding her? "Spirits, are you alright?"

It felt like everyone had hurried over as well. Korra quickly pushed herself out of the firebender's arms, trying to stand on her own. For a moment she stood, but when she took a step, her legs buckled. Mako reached for her, but Bolin had already swung one of Korra's arms over his shoulders.

"Easy there," the earthbender cautioned, letting the Avatar lean her weight into him.

Tenzin rushed up to his pupil, lifting up her chin to inspect her. "Where were you? What happened?"

Mako watched out of the corner of his eye as Tarrlok made his way over.

"I found Equalists here and then we fought," Korra explained simply. She felt drained still.

The councilman wormed his way closer to the Avatar. "The police are their way. You say you found Equalists? Here?" he asked in confusion.

Korra nodded her head, "Yea, there were three of them."

"Three?" Tarrlok blurted out in actual surprise. He quickly added, "I want every Lotus guard to search the area. I want every last one of them found."

The firebender watched Tarrlok closer. How did they get in? And for that matter, Korra was alone when Mako found her. She had clearly been outnumbered. Why would they have left?

"What did they do to you?" Tenzin inquired. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Can't we do the interview stuff later?" Korra pushed into Bolin, leading him to a bench. Mako and Tenzin followed them. The earthbender carefully led Korra down to the seat, before sitting next to her. The older brother opted to lean against the wall, close to the Avatar, but also a good distance away.

The monk stood over Korra in concern. "You can give the police your account later." She nodded, looking at the ground and Tenzin lifted her head to face him. "I'm so relieved to see that you're safe."

She smiled weakly leaning her cheek into his hand before he left.

It was Bolin who broke the silence. He whistled, "Well, this was a crazy party. Am I right?"

Korra let one laugh go before she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Bo. I begged you to show up and we didn't get to do anything together. Everyone's leaving now."

The earthbender waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care if everyone's leaving. I came here to see my girlfriend," he said with a wink and Korra laughed. "…and she's sitting right here."

The Avatar rolled her eyes, sarcastically adding, "Well, aren't you the sweetest?"

Girlfriend? Mako glanced over to them. This was first time he'd heard about it. The firebender scowled watching them. Yeah, they made sense. He crossed his arms, shifting his weight in agitation. Good for them.

Korra leaned back tiredly and Bolin watched her close her eyes and lick her lips. To him, her lips looked dry.

"Do you want something to drink?" the brawny teen asked. But before she could answer, he was already standing. "I'm gonna get you something."

Korra smiled at Bolin as he left, but then her eyes drifted to Mako. Her expression changed and she looked forward.

"You can go," she said not facing at him.

Mako turned his head to look at her.

She fidgeted with a piece of her tattered dress, still avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry I got all weepy before. And if you could just forget it that would be great." She bit her lip, nodding her head. Her eyes met his. "I'm fine now, so you can leave..." She looked down. "…like you wanted."

"Korra…" Mako started, his voice soft.

"Go," she ordered sternly. He was a bit surprised when she scowled at him. "It's over now and I don't want to see you, remember?"

The firebender stiffened, glaring back. "Fine by me."

"Hey Mako!" Bolin called out an idea striking him. He gestured as much as could with a drink in each hand. "Do you think we should-" Mako only continued to storm off. "Or never mind, I'll see you at home," the earthbender said cheerfully to his brother's back. Bolin turned to frown at the cups, asking offhandedly, "What's wrong with him? He was fine when I left."

Korra shrugged guiltily as she took her drink. "I told him to go," she confessed. Bolin shot her an inquiring look. The Avatar held her cup in her lap, watching the stagnant liquid. "I don't need him here, hanging around like I'm some… pity project."

The earthbender let out a small laugh. She sounded just like Mako. If they would stop fighting, they'd get along great. "Mako's just worried about you."

Korra scoffed, taking a sip.

"Everyone is worried. And he's the one who found you, right? I know he can be cold, but I think cares more than he lets on sometimes."

The Avatar swirled her cup, watching the ripple she created as she remembered his arrival.

_"Korra! Are you okay?"_ He seemed genuinely worried about her although she still didn't know why. She recalled his reluctant nod when she asked him to stay with her. He chased after her. _"Korra, I'm sorry. What Bolin said…"_ After the attack, she was so grateful just to see someone familiar. When she cried into his shirt and scarf, he didn't say anything. Mako had just hugged her closer.

Of course when her tears settled down, her embarrassment set in. She pushed him away and insisted on getting up. He gruffly asked where she wanted to go and when she answered, she was swept up into his arms. It annoyed her how he had just taken over like that.

Still… Korra thought harder. _"It comes back."_ She remembered feeling his chest vibrate with the sound and she glanced up. His lips had curled ever so slightly and he looked down at her with kind eyes. _"All of it will come back."_

Korra pouted and crossed her legs, the sudden remorse not sitting well with her. "Maybe."

"Hey there!" Bolin smiled, pointing to her feet. "Looks like somebody's feeling better."

The Avatar wiggled her toes, happy at least with her recovery.

* * *

"Excuse me," Tarrlok's formal tone beckoned Mako to give pause and the firebender stopped just short of the door. The councilman made his way over. "Mako, was it?"

The teen nodded in agreement, his annoyance evident on his face.

"Yes, well, you being the first to find the Avatar. Tell me." His eyes bore into the young man. While Tarrlok couldn't argue with the results, some part of his plan had awry. He would be sure to tie up any loose ends. "What did you see?"

"The room was trashed. It looked like Korra had been fighting them for a while," the firebender responded bluntly.

Tarrlok, unpleased with the answer, continued. "Yes, the Avatar claims that there were Equalist soldiers. Did you see any of them when you found her?"

Mako narrowed his eyes. "She's not lying."

The councilman laughed lightly, "Of course not." His tone became inquisitive again. "You surely must have seen them as they made their escape."

"No. I didn't," the firebender huffed, eager to leave. He paused, his pointed brow raised in suspicion. "Why are asking? Are you working with the police on this?"

Tarrlok held a tight smile. The street rat is smarter than he looks. The older man straightened his jacket, explaining, "Being a member of the council, I've taken a special interest. It is my duty to protect the citizens of Republic City as much as our fine police force."

Mako didn't hide his rolling eyes as he turned through the door. Tarrlok's icy glare cut into the young man's back as he left. Uncivilized brat, he thought. But it was no matter, as the boy apparently knew nothing. The councilman walked confidently to his next target. Now to see what our guest of honor knows…

* * *

Korra was still giving her report to the police, Tenzin standing at her side. The officer went over his notes, his head nodding in thought. Tarrlok arrived, giving them space, but listening carefully to the Avatar's account.

"Were the Equalists the first to attack?" the officer interrogated.

"No," Korra clarified. "I think I caught them off guard. The first two were clumsy and easy to dodge." The councilman gritted his teeth as her description. "But the last guy was…" She rubbed her arms, hugging herself. "…different."

"Did you only use earthbending to attack them?"

"No."

"Did they show any sign of shock or confusion while you fought?"

Korra shook her head, perplexed herself. "No. Why would they?"

The officer sighed, adding more notes to his report. "If they were prepared to fight a bender, it's common sense that their opponent would only bend one element."

Tenzin must have caught on because his eyes filled with newfound unease. Korra, however, watched the officer for answers. He looked up from his papers, explaining, "They weren't surprised because they knew you could bend more than that. They knew exactly who you were."

The Avatar's face grew tense with realization as he continued. "And while you _think_ they were caught off guard, it is very likely that they planned this attack." He bowed. "Thank you for your cooperation, Avatar Korra. Please, come to the station, if you remember anything else."

"You can't leave the island unguarded," Tenzin said simply. "There are to be two White Lotus guards with you at all times for now on."

"What?!" Korra whined.

The monk turned to her, his face stitched in anger. "I don't want to hear your complaints! Whoever did this can do it again." His eyes softened with worry. "Who knows what could have happened?"

"Perhaps I could suggest another option?" Tarrlok eased into their discussion. Once he had their attention, he went on, watching Tenzin. "Allow her to join my task force and she won't be alone." The waterbender's eyes briefly moved to Korra as he added, "She will be a part of a team, not babysat by some ragtag guards."

"Korra is free to do what she wishes and she has already given you her answer," the monk reminded viciously.

"Now, Tenzin, I am simply offering a compromise," the councilman admonished. The charismatic waterbender turned to the young Avatar. "You are free to do what you wish. So tell me, what do you think?"

Both Tenzin and Tarrlok could see the wheels moving in Korra's head. Her face scrunched in thought before she looked up confidently.

"I think my break is over," Korra said pointedly. "And when I'm back on Air Temple Island, I'm going to focus on airbending."

Both men were upset by this answer. Tenzin frowned. Why wouldn't she just adhere to his lessons? Tarrlok's jaw tensed. Why wouldn't she just do what he wanted?

"Don't you want to find the people who attacked you? You could stop them from hurting anyone else," the waterbender argued.

"No, I can't!" Korra screamed, irritated. "It only took one of them to leave me paralyzed."

Oh, so she was scared. "I wouldn't let that happen again. You would have a mass of specially trained officers to-"

"I'm the _Avatar_ ," she countered, glaring at the two of them. "And I don't need _anyone_."

Some officers were signaling Tarrlok over. He glanced over to them before scoffing at the young woman. He leaned closer, meeting her scowl with cold eyes, calmly declaring, "You are a half-baked wannabe in training and I am offering you the chance to be more. If you want to hide away and cower on your little island, so be it." The police were calling Tenzin over as well and the monk reluctantly left Korra's side. The waterbender straightened again, his head bowing slightly, "Now if you will excuse me, the adults have work to do."

Tarrlok smirked to himself, turning his back to her. Let her steam. Let her burn. Even though, she was avoiding his efforts, it wouldn't be long until she was exactly where he wanted her. Avatar or not, she was so hopelessly predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGGHHHH!!! These Makorra moments destroy me and I'm the one who wrote it! But, hey. They're young and insecure and learning what it means to care about someone other than family. *pretends to smoke a cigarette* C'est l'amour...


	9. Dying Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra takes some time to meditate and finds herself in the Spirit World. Tarrlok tries to think of a way to solve both his Avatar and Equalist problems.

Korra tossed in her bed. Tenzin had convinced her that after everything that had happened she needed her rest. The Avatar had hoped for a nourishing, dreamless sleep.

She could barely see through the strange haze. The world around her looked like a memory half-forgotten as images shifted in and out of focus. A blinding light caught her attention. It was a formless, shining creature and a…. tree?

"Korra…" the friendly voice called out to her.

No, they weren't separate. The great tree was steadily growing around the glow. The radiant being cried out in pain, but it stood motionless, choosing to remain within the branches. Soon enough, every ray of light had vanished.

Silence took place of the creature's anguish and Korra watched the now peaceful scene. As serene as it was she couldn't shake the anxiousness she felt. The leaves swayed as a breeze ghosted by. The trunk had grown in a strange shape, jutting out like a coiled snake. The bark had become a deep black. Vibrant, yellow leaves filled the branches, all reaching out to the sky. They… almost looked like arms.

"Korra…" There it was again, someone calling for her. The ground began to come into focus. Korra could almost make out a shoreline. The air around her felt like a breeze off of the ocean.

"Korra," Pema called a bit louder and then eased the bedroom door open, sneaking in. "Your friend is here to see you." Naga wagged her tail upon her arrival and Pema pet the animal's head in greeting. Seeing the Avatar still sleeping soundly, the mother sat down her the edge of the bed and lightly rubbed her back. She spoke softly and kindly, "It's time to wake up, sleepy head."

Behind her eyes, Korra struggled to get a clearer picture. Where was she? It was hard to tell before, but now the entire world was fading away. The tree was crumbling down. She couldn't feel the breeze. She felt like… she was lying down.

"Korra, Bolin is waiting to see you," Pema teased, adding a bit more pressure.

Korra woke with a gasping breath and only Naga seemed to notice the brief flash of blue light. The Avatar felt like she had been thrown back into her body. Her sluggish mind worked to process everything.

"Are you feeling alright? Your friend, Bolin, came to visit you."

Korra's eyes blinked tiredly as she looked around the room. Her dream clung to her mind, but she nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Where is he?"

The girls turned to the door when they heard someone clear their throat. Bolin's muffled voice came through. "I'm right here. Are you descent?"

The earthbender had leaned in close to the door to speak and quickly backed away when it suddenly opened. Pabu scurried off of Bolin's shoulders through the open door, greeting Naga. As no one had answered the teen, Bolin had covered his eyes with hands. Korra pulled them away to find his eyes shut tight.

"Bolin, open your eyes," Korra ordered, laughing with her hand on her hip as she watched him.

"What? I don't what girls wear to bed," he defended.

"What do you wear to bed?"

He blushed, deflecting, "It depends on-" Bolin caught Pema in the background, adding stiffly, "Things that… a gentleman… does not speak of… when talking to a lady."

The mother smiled, getting up to leave. She stopped in the hallway, looking to Korra. "Since you're up, why don't you stop by the kitchen? I saved some lunch for you." Pema smiled at Bolin, adding as she left, "There's plenty there if you'd like some too."

"I don't know," Bolin declined, patting his stomach. "I'm still full from last night. I can't believe everyone left so much food at the buffet."

Korra snorted at the memory of Bolin stuffing his face. She froze suddenly, scratching her head and questioning, "Wait, lunch? What time is it?"

The earthbender laughed at the Avatar's inquiry, eyeing her loose, sleep mussed hair.

"I came here late, so I'd catch you after training, but you just slept the day away!" he teased.

Korra pouted angrily, smoothing out her ponytails. Tenzin had let her sleep in on purpose. He wanted her to miss her airbending lesson.

"Aw, don't worry," Bolin hugged Korra with one arm around her shoulders. "The sun's not gonna set for few more hours."

A scowl was still on the Avatar's face when her stomach growled loudly. "Okay, let's get lunch or dinner or whatever," Korra grumbled.

* * *

As they made their way to the kitchen, Korra's eyes couldn't help but wander.

"So, is Mako here too?" The Avatar tried to appear nonchalant.

Bolin shrugged, answering quickly, "Nah, he's… working." His smile faded as he looked away.

" _I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing. Do you-"_ And then Mako had slammed the door closed, leaving suddenly.

"Oh," Korra said, disappointed, her shoulders falling. Now in the kitchen, she found the container Pema had mentioned. "Do you…" She stopped, laughing at herself. She scooped out some food. "Nevermind."

Korra sat herself at the table and Bolin followed.

"What is it?" he questioned as she picked at her food, rubbing her head.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare," the Avatar rubbed her temples and sighed before eating a big bite of food.

"About what?"

"A… tree," Korra answered, trying to remember it herself.

"Sounds scary," Bolin agreed halfheartedly.

"Okay, so not a nightmare, just a dream." She defended, smiling. But the voice… she thought. Her face grew serious again. She shook it off, looking across the table to Bolin. "When is Mako gonna be done with work? I want to… thank him for yesterday," she admitted shyly.

The earthbender fidgeted, trying to lie. "Oh… uh… I don't know. He's just got so much work at… his job…. right now." He laughed, crossing his arms and shrugging. "So who knows?"

"He doesn't want to see me," Korra stated flatly, her eyes still on her food. Bolin watched her click her tongue and stare at her plate.

"No!" The earthbender argued, but backed down. "I'm sure… he would come here..." She looked up at him silently. Bolin smiled at her

"If he wasn't working," Korra added dryly and her friend happily nodded in agreement.

The Avatar brushed it off and went back to eating as Bolin scooped some food for himself. How could she be mad if Mako didn't like her? After how she acted, he didn't have much reason to. Even if he was jerk, he had every right to be mad at her now. Bolin was right. Mako cared more than he let on. In fact, they had gotten off on the wrong foot from the beginning. A fresh start is what they needed.

Thinking of Bolin again, Korra watched as he shoveled out another full portion of food. How had he finished his first plate so quickly?

"I thought you were full," the Avatar marveled, still on her first serving.

"Yours smelt so good," he reasoned, taking another mouthful. "Waas en is suf?"

"What?" Korra laughed as he struggled to articulate with his cheeks full of food.

Bolin took a big gulp, swallowing the mass of food. "What's in this stuff?" he repeated clearly.

"Oh, I don't know," she admitted, picking at her dish. "They make everything vegetarian here. So I know there _isn't_ meat in it."

"There isn't?" Bolin looked back at his food in amazement. His face scrunched in thought as he chewed his newest bite, studying it. He nodded his approval, swallowing the lump. "Not too shabby."

"He says on his second helping," Korra narrated, teasing him.

"Some of us have healthy appetites," he reasoned, sending a pointed glance to her food. His green eyes lost their usual innocence. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said tiredly, giving him a big, somewhat forced smile. Everyone asked her that now. When were they going to stop? They all looked at her the way Bolin was looking at her right now, like she was broken, weak… helpless.

And she had been just that. Helpless. Laying on the ground, urging her body to move as tears brimmed in her eyes. Korra hated that girl. That girl was weak. That girl had let fear get the best of her. She had been sloppy. Korra was strong. Korra had trained her entire life to fight. Korra would have won.

" _If we cannot admit our fears, we shall be consumed by them."_

Tao was right. Korra had held so much of her anxiety inside that it boiled over. It was time let it out.

The Avatar looked up from her thoughts, noticing Bolin quietly smiling at her. It was fraction of his usual grin, the corners barely curving up. He stood up and cleaned off his plate, leaving it to dry on the counter.

"I'm gonna get outta your hair," the earthbender informed, standing next to the sitting Korra.

"Bo, you don't have to go."

"Nah, it's fine," he dismissed. He bent over low to hug her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay," he confessed seriously. He cleared his throat as he stood and beamed at her, "Don't forget I'm teaching you probending." Bolin threw some empty jabs, winking at her.

"Maybe I'll stop by the arena tonight," Korra offered as he left.

"See you then," Bolin waved goodbye.

She watched through the window as he left. Bolin looked to his left, whistling. And sure enough, a puff of red scurried after him.

* * *

The gym was fully stocked. The apartment was spotless. Mako had even managed to reinforce the makeshift wall between his and his brother's bedrooms. The firebender had most recently finished making and eating dinner. Now that he had packed some for Bo, only the dishes were left.

A scowl marred his face as he rinsed the pan. It's my fault, he thought for the hundredth time. I went there because I _knew_ something was going to happen. I shouldn't have let her run off alone. He remembered Korra huddled on the ground, her blue eyes red from crying. Guilt tore at his heart.

" _Go. It's over now and I don't want to see you, remember?"_

…That is until Mako reminded himself that Korra was more than fine. She had her _boyfriend_ to dote on her. His stupid brother was there right now. He scrubbed the pan harder, wondering why the dirt had to be so stubborn. Why wouldn't it just go away already?

Bolin and Pabu returned, distracting the older brother from his thoughts.

"That was a short visit," the firebender remarked.

"Yeah, Korra's got a lot on her mind." Bolin let himself fall on the couch, his head falling over the back. He leisurely surveyed the freshly cleaned apartment. "You should've gone with."

Mako rolled his eyes, heating up the pan enough to dry it. "I don't see why I have to tag along to everything you and your girlfriend do."

Bolin paused his inspection of the ceiling, his bushy eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Mako hadn't sounded sarcastic. Moving only his head, he faced his older brother. "Korra's… not my girlfriend." His green eyes scrutinized the elder. "I mean we're good friends, but no."

Mako's scowl deepened as relief washed over him. "Could've fooled me," he shrugged casually.

"You mean I _did_ fool you," Bolin corrected, letting his head fall again. "Gotta say though, I was not trying."

The older brother put the pan away, heading over to the couch as well.

"Korra asked about you," the younger blurted out haphazardly, eliciting a 'pfftt' from his sibling "She wanted to talk to you," he added, sitting up when Mako sat in the chair next to him. "You shoulda gone, bro."

"I don't want to see her," the firebender retorted. He looked out the open window, seeing Air Temple Island in the distance. "…and she doesn't want to see me."

* * *

The sun was setting when Tenzin met Korra. His wife, children and even several Air Acolytes informed him that the Avatar was looking for him. Even so, the monk had to search the entire grounds in order to find her.

He finally met her as she handed over a letter. His pupil watched the parchment carefully as it left her hands. Tenzin half expected that by the looks of her she would grab the message back. Soon enough, the messenger hawk flew away stalwartly, the note tied to its leg. The acolyte assured Korra that the next bird would be just as proficient. Still, the Avatar looked troubled, hugging herself and watching the bird disappear into the sky. She had been asking for Tenzin, but had yet to notice his presence.

"Are you writing to your parents?" Tenzin's voice caused her to look up, guilt in her eyes as well as worry.

"No, to Tao," she answered, rubbing her arms nervously. She hadn't sent her parents a single letter since she left. She could never have sent to them what she just sent to Tao… She bit her lip, hesitating. …what she was about to tell Tenzin.

Tenzin rubbed his beard, thinking. Her behavior was always throwing him off. Last night, she had been furious at him for initiating extra guards. His wife had informed him that Korra was also upset that he had let her sleep in. He had prepared himself for yelling, for fighting, not for this.

"You wanted to see me?" the monk reminded kindly, attempting to brace himself.

Eyes still downward, Korra gave several quick nods. She took a deep, preparing breath before looking up. Then, letting her arms fall and her back straighten, she began.

* * *

Korra couldn't face Tenzin as she revealed the bits and pieces of her nightmares. His voice remained calm as he intermittently asked her short questions. When had they started? Had she told anyone else? Truthfully, she was waiting for him to yell at her for lying, for not telling him sooner. But the monk sat silently, waiting for her to continue.

"You're right," Korra confessed sadly. "Being the Avatar isn't just about fighting, but… it's all I know. And last night…" Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she resisted letting them fall, her jaw tight in anger. She steeled her voice, her frown deepening with guilt. "When it finally counted, I _choked_. It's like I could see every mistake I was making. But I couldn't do anything…" A tear finally ran down her cheek, her voice lowered to a disgusted whisper, "I was too scared."

"You have no reason to be ashamed," Tenzin comforted serenely. "Or blame yourself."

The Avatar scoffed, drying her cheeks with both hands. "Who else is there to blame? I'm a terrible Avatar and it's my fault! I _know_ that!" she yelled, rubbing her temple with hand. A moment passed and Korra sighed, "I don't want to die."

"You mustn't take your visions so literally," the monk advised.

"I saw that uniform, Tenzin. Before I even knew Tarrlok or his task force existed," she countered angrily to the ground. "I died in it." She looked up defiantly. "How can I not take that literally?"

"You have the same dream each time?"

"Yes! It's-" Trees… she thought suddenly, causing her to lower her voice. "…no."

Korra sighed heavily, more lost than before. Tenzin moved to her, smiling reassuringly and rubbing her shoulder. The young Avatar looked up at him and grinned listlessly. At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

Tarrlok was doing his best to remain composed. The water behind his desk trembled and rolled in waves, radiating with the councilman's anger. His agents stood at attention, their shoulders dropped in shame.

"Leave," Tarrlok ordered. His voice was calm but the water heaved as he spoke.

The two figures bowed their heads, the man speaking up. "When will we receive our next assignment?"

"You won't," the councilman answered shortly. The two looked at him dumbly and Tarrlok's irritation had reached its peak. "You were to disguise yourselves as Equalist soldiers and convince the Avatar that you were a threat."

_"The first two were clumsy…"_ Tarrlok closed his eyes angrily, remembering Korra's report. "Which you did not," he clarified bitterly.

"However, the epitome of your incompetence…" His rage surfaced and Tarrlok did nothing to keep it from his voice. "is that when you two found a fellow Equalist member, your first instinct was to _attack_ him with your **_bending_**!"

The waterfall behind him spiraled and twisted with his temper, splashing the ground. The agents stepped back as the angry waves bit at their feet.

Tarrlok took a breath and the water calmed, collecting behind him once again. He clasped his hand on his desk, explaining with an icy stare, "Consider this a test that you have failed. Should I ever find use what little skill you possess, I will contact you."

* * *

The stout man had arrived at Air Temple Island that morning. The sun hung high in the sky as he looked over his subordinates with disgust. His face was worn and wrinkled in his old age. He stood stoically, the cape of his White Lotus uniform wrapping around him from the wind at his back.

"You are all pathetic," he finally barked, causing some guards to flinch to attention.

The old man began slowly walking past the younger soldiers, eyeing them up and down with each deliberate step. "You thought that your training days were over. That you were strong _enough_ , good _enough_. Not one of you would have survived the war."

He rubbed his enlarged stomach as he finished inspecting the line of men and women, turning. "You've grown lazy, fat…"

Behind him, someone laughed in their throat. The old man caused a boulder to rush to the soldier in question, their helmet flying off from the force. "And naïve," he added, his back still to them.

Without her helmet, the fall had given the guard a deep gouge on her head. She tried to sit up, but winced, clutching her side. One of her ribs may have been broken. Air Acolytes ran to her aid. Some White Lotus were about to do the same, but the old man turned, raising his hand to pause them. The guards spun back to attention, their backs straighter than before.

"There is no such thing as a painless lesson," his voice rose, echoing through the open air. "Knowledge is written in blood. Will it be your own or your enemy's?"

"This is a time of peace," an acolyte reminded him pleadingly while carrying the wounded solider inside.

"The Avatar was attacked. Whatever peace there was is over," the old man spat. "It's about time we prepared for war."

* * *

"I tried this before," Korra complained. The wind at the meditation pagoda was always strong because of the altitude. The Avatar spit her hair out of her mouth for the third time, brushing the ponytail partly behind her ear. "But every time I did, Oogi would start making tons of noise."

Tenzin sat cross-legged in front of her, eyes closed. Odd… His eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. His and Pema's room was closer to the stables and he hadn't heard anything. Besides, he thought with mild offence. Unlike a certain polar bear-dog, his sky bison was a silent and gentle beast. And now I am the one getting distracted, he mentally chastised himself.

The monk shook his head, focusing. "I suggest few outside distractions because you are a just beginning. However, the key to meditation is not a quiet environment, but a quiet mind."

Korra's nose scrunched in irritation. He had already said something like that before. _"Let **your mind** and your spirit be free." _And what was it Tao had said? _"…one must utilize **the mind** , not the body."_

The Avatar groaned in annoyance, shutting her eyes angrily. Where were they getting this stuff from?

Tenzin, as his eyes were still closed, only heard her. "Calm your mind," he instructed evenly.

Korra took a deep, relaxing breath and focused. Forget about the noise, she thought. Forget about the ocean, the wind, and…. Oogi, she added mentally with frustration. She took another calming breath. The sky bison hadn't wasted any time. He was grunting and snorting for her attention. But soon enough, her breathing became shallow. She couldn't hear the ocean anymore…

Pounding, brisk footsteps made Tenzin open his eyes. He saw an acolyte running to meet them. The man looked panicked and was out of breath.

"Master…Tenzin…," he heaved, bowing in formality and exhaustion. "The White Lotus… new general… is insane!" The disciple took a breath to talk more clearly. "You have to come down and stop him."

Tenzin glanced over to Korra who, to her credit, was still sitting peacefully. She was statuesque actually. "Korra, stay here and continue your meditation," he directed as he stood. "I should be back soon."

As the monk and acolyte left, Tenzin could have sworn Korra shook her head in answer. Her ponytails wispily covered her face, bobbing and swaying in the breeze despite the Avatar's still frame. The wind was always so strong at the pagoda.

* * *

Korra first noticed that the wind had stopped. She focused on the quiet and refused to open her eyes. Oogi was braying behind her or beside her; she couldn't tell. But she knew for certain that she wasn't going to let him break her concentration. It seemed the longer she waited, the louder and more insistent the sky bison was getting.

She opened her eyes, turning around to yell at the troublesome animal, but was left speechless instead.

The trees around her lacked roots, their trunks spiraled fluidly from the ground. The ground itself was a thin mirror of water. Korra looked down, watching her hand touch the surface. It rippled under her touch, but remained solid.

A streak of panic hit her. She remembered claws and fangs of brilliant light racing towards her. She had been helpless. What if they came now?

A sky bison call interrupted her thoughts. Korra looked up to the sky, but the trees blocked most of the sunlight. Instead, the water around her provided light. A teal hue was cast upon her surroundings.

"Oogi?" Korra called out hopefully, taking a step forward. She gulped as she walked. "Aang?"

She felt a shift behind her and readied herself for an attack. When she turned, she only found more trees behind her. They were much closer than they were before. The young Avatar pushed at the trunks to find her way back, but they refused to budge.

Korra punched the tree angrily, looking to the watery floor. In the reflection, she could see a path. She bit her lip, turning around and moving forward.

"No turning back now," she said aloud, walking confidently forward.

As she moved, the young Avatar noticed the trees changed as well. They shifted in waves, creating and destroying paths before her eyes. She tried to race them, to get beyond them, but she only met defeat, pounding into the bark.

"AGH!" Korra screamed, punching and kicking at the trees.

That's when she heard a rattle behind her. A large shadow was cast upon her and Korra hesitated to face the stranger.

"Are you lost?" the voice hissed kindly.

Korra took a step away from the wooden barrier and the creature took no time in wrapping himself around her. His body was indeed snake-like, ending in the rattle she had heard. His chest and face were that of a fox. But he had hands, Korra noticed. Claws.

He spiraled around her, letting his face hang upside down in front of her own. "A little fish lost in the deep ocean," he mused.

"I'm not lost," Korra said stubbornly despite the fear rising in her chest.

The creature detangled himself from her, twisting his body in front of her. "Oh?" he asked in genuine curiosity. "Then where are you going?"

Korra looked away from him.

"Where do you come from?" he continued, watching her closely.

Korra turned back to the stubborn trees blocking her way. She looked back to the fox-snake, answering. "I'm the Avatar."

"Avatar?..." His ears twitched in thought, but his eyes were blank. He coiled around her, inspecting her for good measure. He stopped in front of her again, stating simply, "Never heard of such a thing."

Korra scoffed, crossing her arms, elaborating, "I'm _the_ Avatar. The bridge between the spirit world and the physical world? Master of the elements?"

The fox-snake shrugged, his upper body coiling around her and his head twisting upside down again. "Well, you think you're important, don't you?"

"I _AM_ important!" she argued, stepping over his body and making her way through the strange world. Korra heard a sky bison again. "Aang," she whispered.

" _Yahng_ ," the fox-snake corrected, his head over her shoulder suddenly. The young Avatar squinted at him curiously. "Go-Yang, actually. Were you looking for _me_ all this time?" he asked happily. Flattered, his hand went to his chest as he smiled.

Korra sighed in frustration, explaining tightly, "No, I'm looking for _Aang_."

She started walking again, but the creature only followed her. "And who is Aang?"

"My… past life."

"So you are looking for yourself," the fox-snake giggled. "Oh, humans are such silly creatures. It's been so long since I've seen one," he sighed nostalgically.

As they walked, Korra noticed that the trees rippled around her. Wait, not around _her_ , she thought. Around _him._

"Can you help me find Aang?" Korra asked the spirit.

"Hmm… I'm afraid not, little fish," Go-Yang declined. "I do not know where or who that is. Perhaps…" His body coiled loosely around her again. He watched her hopefully. "You could help me?"

"I… don't think so," she smiled politely. Korra awkwardly pushed him away, stepping over his tail, heading back. "I need to go back."

She moved quickly, stomping over the mirrored ground. Her path was cut abruptly and her blue eyes surveyed the obstacle. Now, she was sure that she had been this way before. It had just been seconds ago that she had walked past this tree… or was it _that_ tree? Everything was shifted now. The Avatar looked worriedly from each plant to the next. The woods formed a maze around her.

Behind her, Go-Yang mused aloud, "Each step, a stone cast upon the water's edge. Ripples on the surface." His body coiled through the trees freely.

Korra watched him skeptically in the reflective ground. She narrowed her eyes in thought before carefully lifting her foot. Placing it down rippled the ground and when she looked up the trees had shifted as well.

"You've got to be kidding," Korra muttered to herself. She turned to find Go-Yang slinking through the trunks leisurely. "Fine," she barked. "What do you want help with?"

The fox-snake paused, giving her a blank look before he remembered. "Oh, yes. There is this creature here. Noisy thing." He slithered closer. "You could help me find it?"

"If it's so noisy, why can't you find it?" Korra questioned as far away a sky bison called out again. They both looked in the direction of the sound.

"I believe it's calling you," Go-Yang explained distantly. He turned from her, slinking through the trees again. "The noise is new and you are new. I'm afraid if you leave, I'll never find it," he finished with a childish pout.

The Avatar took a moment to thank the spirits for her luck. This fox-snake seemed harmless _and_ wanted to find Aang.

"Okay," Korra feigned disinterest. "I'll help you find _whatever_ it is making the noise, if you help me get back to where I came from."

Go-Yang whipped around and his reptilian eyes glimmered in delight. "It would be a pleasure to help you, Avatar Korra," he bowed his head, leading the way.

She looked at him suspiciously, waking by his side. "I thought you had never heard of the Avatar."

"I have not."

"Then how did you know my name?"

His answer was to raise his ears questioningly.

"You just said it," she elaborated, stomping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Did I?" he asked pensively, a claw touching his muzzle in thought as he took the lead.

His tail swished over the watery ground, leaving it free of interruption. Korra's small steps caused the trees to tremble in agitation.

"Hurry now, little fish," Go-Yang called. "It would be a shame to lose you."

Korra barely caught up to him as the branches closed around them.

* * *

Tenzin watched over the drill anxiously. A part of him had wanted to instill a greater urgency and drive in the Order's men. That same piece of him still did. This man however was… The airbender winced as the stout man barked at the guards. …A bit extreme.

A few Air Acolytes tended to the wounded guard on a shaded bench behind the monk. Tenzin could feel their eyes on his back. They no doubt expected him to send the general away. How could he? Aang's last wishes were keep Korra safe. He couldn't very well do that alone. This was an unfortunate and necessary evil.

The heavyset, yet light footed general had tripped a solider to the ground. He grabbed the young man, pulling him up by his helmet. "You are unfit to wear this." The old man deliberately rattled the soldier's head, before throwing him back to the ground. "You're an abomination spitting on this order's foundation."

The monk held an uneasy breath. To think that the island had once been so quiet and peaceful…

"Akamu is a fierce commander," an unfamiliar voice called from behind.

The monk turned to find a White Lotus guard. The young man removed his helmet and bowed. His shaggy hair was a mess and he had to shake it out of his eyes when he straightened.

"But, for every platoon he has led, he has never lost a single solider in battle," the teen went on as Tenzin glanced over to the injured solider.

She was gritting her teeth in pain as the acolytes put her on a gurney. The two men tied to hold her as even and smoothly as possible, but her face contorted with each of their steps.

"…or otherwise," the young guard added nervously with a small smile.

Tenzin nodded, letting the information sink in. He returned a kind smile, asking, "What brings you here, young man? Surely, I didn't look _that_ concerned."

The teen bowed again. "Howl, sir." He fiddled with his helmet as he explained, "You requested a personal guard and…" Howl cleared his throat, finishing confidently. "It would be my honor to serve as the Avatar's bodyguard."

The monk looked over the soldier, scrutinizing. After the attack, Tenzin had expected them to pick a more… _experienced_ member to guard Korra. To the boy's credit, he hid his nerves well under inspection. Howl looked fit, capable. Surely, he was a strong young man. Quite young, Tenzin thought. The boy couldn't be more than a few years older than Korra.

" _You_ are the soldier chosen for the Avatar's personal guard?" Tenzin asked politely. His brow still furrowed in doubt.

The teen's mouth opened and closed, flustered.

"Of course," a low voice bellowed.

Tenzin found that it was Akamu. The plump earthbender joined them, patting Howl firmly on the back.

"Top of his class, skilled with every weapon known to man, and… " His chin contorted as an unusual smile graced his mouth. "…an impressive military bloodline." Akamu nodded his head arrogantly, his snide tone returned. "Where is she?"

"Meditating," Tenzin answered crisply. "And she mustn't be disturbed."

"Alone?" the old man crossed his arms over his stomach. "One must wonder how she was attacked."

"You have men patrolling the island. I leave her care in their capable hands," the monk countered. He turned to Howl. "Avatar Korra will only need a personal guard when away. I will be sure to introduce you when she wishes to leave."

The wind billowed around the White Lotus members as Tenzin made his exit.

The monk bowed his head, "As you were, gentlemen."

* * *

As Korra and Go-Yang walked side by side, the young Avatar noticed that the trees soon parted, giving them more space. The yellow sky hung over them carrying the voice of the lost sky bison. With every call, the pair's direction changed. The fox-snake had no problem slinking through the trees without a moment's notice. Korra, on the other hand, worked to keep up with his coiling maneuvers.

She jumped over a moving trunk, rippling the ground as she landed. Her blue eyes shot daggers at the spirit, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

A glimmer of light caught her eyes and Korra's heart jumped. Through the maze of leaves and bark, she saw a creature of light. Without thought, she walked closer to the fox-snake, all the while watching the forest around them.

If Korra had to guess, she would say that there were a couple glimmering claws now. Two shining things waiting to attack… Her shoulders eased with that thought. Why were they waiting?

The Avatar patted Go-Yang lightly. "What are those things doing here?" she asked, pointing to the trees.

The light scattered as the fox-snake turned. Catching a glimpse, his ears flattened in annoyance. "Oh. I don't like them."

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Why is that?"

Go-Yang shook his chest, fluffing out the fur above his scaled belly and thinking for a moment. "They don't like me."

"Can't imagine why…" she muttered to herself. Korra looked up at the spirit, asking again, this time pointedly, "Do you know what they're doing here?"

Go-Yang chose to coil in front of her. "What do you think of this body?" His hand stroked his chest, hoping to make a good impression. "Do you like it?" he asked gleefully.

"It's…" She sighed heavily. "Great," Korra answered dully, giving up on getting her answer and urging him to keep moving.

"I didn't always have such a fine body," he reminisced, pouting and looking over his reflection in the water floor. He turned to the Avatar, adding suddenly and happily, "I used to be a tree!"

"Yeah, sure," she grumbled as she followed him. How she ended up stuck in the spirit world with this buffoon as her guide was beyond her. Only she could have messed this up. She couldn't even meditate right!

* * *

"Master Tenzin," an acolyte called out.

Irritation boiled under the airbender's skin from earlier. He faced the disciple, reigning in his annoyance.

"Yes?" Tenzin managed to say politely.

"Councilman Tarrlok has-"

"Korra is not going to speak with him! She's made her decision. She is _training_. And whatever "gift" he has brought can be taken to her room," the monk blurted.

The acolyte only stood, blinking at the airbender's outburst. After a moment, he bowed his head, clarifying, "No, the councilman only sent this…" The disciple handed over a letter. "…for you."

"Thank you," Tenzin smiled apologetically as the man left.

Another council meeting. The monk's forehead etched in worry as he read over the text. This time, however, it was open to the public and… His jaw tightened in anger. Avatar Korra would be speaking.

It was no wonder that Tarrlok has issued the letter. He issued the meeting. That conniving serpent just wanted to pressure Korra into doing his bidding. He is persistent, Tenzin thought, folding the paper. He would give him that.

* * *

The fox-snake and Avatar traveled in silence. The sky bison calls only sounded further and further away. Korra was beginning to think that this whole journey was useless.

"It is a wonderful thing to be able to move," Go-Yang thought aloud. "To put one foot in front of the other." He shot a toothy grin at Korra. "So to speak."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice."

The spirit paused, folding his arms. "Clearly, you've never been stuck in one place for very long."

Korra thought back to the South Pole. "Yes," she argued. "I have."

"Oh really?" His pointed ears quirked in pure curiosity. "I was imprisoned for… hmmm…" He swished around her as he thought. "5,257 years." He paused at her side. "Perhaps more… I can't remember," he added, his eyes scrunched in deep thought.

He shook his furry head, coiling around the Avatar. "How long were you trapped?"

Korra swallowed guilty. "17 years," she answered quietly.

"Is that a long time?" He watched her face very closely, his snout mere inches away from her face. He spoke to her in an awed whisper. "I had nearly forgotten just how short lived humans are."

Then he was smiling, "Oh, what a fool he was!" The fox-snake held his sides in laughter.

"Who's _he_?" Korra crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

"Amon," Go-Yang fumblingly answered as the sky bison called. His large tail switched directions quickly. Korra skipped over it to keep up.

" _Who_?" The Avatar asked again, not hearing him.

"He hated humans. I always thought they were poor little fools. Such tiny, insignificant lives. Insects really." Go-Yang thought aloud before turning to Korra. "No offense."

She only glared at him.

"Not all on this plane are able to cross over the other world," The fox-snake continued oblivious, slithering through the trees over the glass-like floor. "It takes a great disturbance and even a greater spirit."

His fangs glinted in the dim, blue light as his voice became a hiss. "So I made him a deal." His eyes turned to vile slits. "I would show him how to get to the other world… for a price..."

Flashing creatures of light blinked in and out of sight. Korra watched in horror as the fox-snake's tail shook in delight. Go-Yang continued, his face contorted, "My body for his. He could have that world as long as I had _this_."

The young Avatar thought back on her time with Go-Yang. _"Oh, humans are such silly creatures. It's been so long since I've seen one." "It would be a pleasure to help you, Avatar Korra." "I didn't always have such a fine body." "I would show him how to get to the other world… for a price… my body for his…"_

He steals bodies.

She froze with the realization. Korra watched Go-Yang slither over the liquid ground, her pulse rising in panic. Where was he leading her? She was more lost now than before. Why had she trusted him?! She ran back, the trees splitting and jumping with her steps.

She took long strides, her feet pounding onto the ground. As they crashed, Korra saw a bright light on her side. The trees shifted, the creatures falling in and out of view. As the forest moved, they chased her, their claws digging into the trees.

As quickly as she raced, her heart thumping in her chest, the luminescent beings were catching up. Their jaws snapped, dripping and eager. A sky bison bellowed, closer than before. Korra was close. Just a bit more…

Claws slashed at her and she kicked, pushing off of a tree trunk and pushing herself forward. Korra grabbed a branch and swung, skimming over the ground without contact. Almost there…

The sky bison roared again. It was just beyond these trees.

"Aang!" Korra yelled, jumping down and reaching out. The ground shimmered and the forest swirled. She saw a mass of fur, it looked like Oogi. Although, perhaps this beast was larger.

_Hsssss…_

The Avatar turned to see a shining spirit. It didn't waste a second. Fangs bared as it lunged at her. Korra threw a punch meant to have flame, but it flew weakly through the air. She quickly twisted to plainly kick the monster. Its body bent in half under the force, flying through the air. It landed on the ground, rippling the watery floor. The trees changed and another burning wraith attacked from behind.

Korra ducked instantly, her leg gliding across the ground. The creature flew over her, landing smoothly onto a tree. Its sharps claws dug into the still-moving bark. She waited for it to make its move. There were more now, so many more. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"What do you want?!" she cried desperately, her fists held up defensively. The glow shone through the trees as their numbers rose, replacing the blue of the water with a rich yellow.

This thing didn't have a voice. The noise it let out sounded like a gargled hiss, but Korra made it out. "You… do not… belong…"

Then, she only saw a blinding light.

She crashed forward, holding her chest in pain. She coughed, taking in sputtering breaths as she felt the world around her. The wind was blowing her hair in her face and Korra, irritated, brushed it away.

The cool tile against her cheek, the smell of salt from the ocean… The Avatar opened her eyes to see the meditation pagoda. She sat up clumsily, holding her head in confusion. She was supposed to have answers, not more questions.

Someone's shadow caught her eye and she looked back to find Tenzin.

"Korra, I'm afraid today's lesson will be cut short," the monk breezed.

"Why? What happened?" Her blue eyes flickered to the letter shuttering in the strong wind.

"Just another meeting. It's nothing to worry about. I-" He began, her eyes focused on the note. She watched it slip from his hand, carried by the breeze.

The monk held his breath as Korra caught and read it. She didn't look at him when she finished. "It says I'm speaking."

Tenzin sighed, correcting her, " _Tarrlok_ says you're speaking. But-"

"I'm going."

"No, you're _not_." His voice was stern. "This forum is open to the public."

She snorted, scowling, "I'm not allowed in public?"

"You're going to be openly bullied and degraded for his enjoyment. I won't allow it."

"I'm not a child!" She stood defiantly.

"Yes, you are!" Tenzin regretted it the moment he said it. "I mean… you are _young_. You don't know about politics or… how much your actions affect the world."

"Uh huh," she agreed. He could tell by her sour expression that she was no longer paying attention.

"Trust me. You are better off staying here," he pleaded.

"Sure." Korra rolled up the uniform's orange sleeves, walking past him.

"Where are you going?" the monk called out, concerned.

"I thought we were done here," she snapped back. Korra continued walking, mumbling bitterly, "I'm going to my room like a good little girl."

* * *

Meelo held his father's robes in a vice grip.

"Don't leave, daddy!" the boy ordered loudly, attempting to climb the master airbender.

The monk detangled his son from him, handling the squirming boy to his wife. "Meelo, I'm not leaving forever." He leaned forward to Pema's forehead, letting his hand rub her pregnant belly. "I'll be back soon," he added tenderly.

Tenzin looked over to his pupil and sighed. Korra completely ignored him, making a show of eating her rice.

"Bye daddy!" "Bye bye!" Jinorra and Ikki waved. The Avatar noisily cleaned her dishes, leaving them to dry.

The monk waved farewell, leaving the room. He caught a glimpse of a familiar guard.

"Howl?" he called and the young man stood at attention.

"Yes, sir?"

Tenzin leaned in close, whispering seriously, "You are not, for even a _moment_ , to let her out of your sight."

Howl glanced between the Avatar and the monk before bowing. "Yes, sir," he hastily replied, rushing to follow her.

* * *

Air Temple Island had a small library. Jinorra was more than happy to show Korra the way.

"I used to read here all the time, but now my _room_ is a library," the young airbender revealed with a giggle. She faced Korra, gesturing with her arm. "These are all the research texts we have. I've read most of them and they are… dry," she confessed with a strained expression.

"No, it's fine," Korra breezed, cracking knuckles and preparing herself. She bid the airbender farewell. "I'll take it from here."

While there were few cases, each was filled to the brim with tomes and scrolls. Her blue eyes narrowed, reading each title in detail. There had to be at least one book about the spirit world.

Researching was an unusual practice for her, but she was determined to do her best. She unrolled a parchment scroll, carefully glancing over its contents. This wasn't fast enough. Korra grabbed as many tomes as her arms could carry and stumbled over to the table.

She opened scroll after scroll, not bothering to roll them back up. She stacked each new paper over the previous one. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nothing. Nothing. _Nothing_.

"UGH!" Korra growled in frustration.

"Tao took most of the Airbending scrolls with her," Pema said suddenly.

The Avatar jumped in surprise but quickly recovered. "I'm not looking for those," she admitted, smiling politely and begrudgingly re-rolling the useless papers.

"Oh?" The mother took some of the pile to help. "What are you looking for then?"

Korra paused her work to sigh. "Are there any books about the spirit world?"

"Well, um…" Pema placed her stack of scrolls back on the shelf, thinking. The young Avatar finished organizing her own stack and joined the mother. "Not sure about the spirit _world_ , but there are books about spirits," she offered, resting one hand on her extended tummy.

"That's something," the teen nodded to herself, pondering. She moved, crouching down and standing on her tiptoes, looking through the tomes. "Where are they?"

"Not here," Pema laughed, gently pulling the teen down by her shoulder. "Follow me. I'll show you."

* * *

"Jini, may we come in?" Pema rapped lightly on the door.

"Yes, mother."

Korra's jaw was on the floor. There were so many books! Now, _this_ was a library, she thought. An entire wall was covered with books all the way up to the high ceiling. No one on Earth was tall enough to reach the top without a ladder which she had yet to see.

"Korra!" Jinorra greeted happily, putting her book down. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

The mother interjected, "Actually, honey, do you know where those storybooks are? The ones with the spirits in them?"

The young airbender nodded, hopping up into the air. A small torrent of wind circled around to her tiny waist, holding her in midair so that she could reach the top shelf. She floated down, handing over the few books to Korra.

The Avatar whined, "Storybooks? These are for little kids. I need _real_ information, not made-up folktales."

Pema tapped the books in Korra's arms. "These stories are based on real events. Sure, they've been dressed up over time. But there's some truth in there."

Korra sighed, her disappointment evident as she left to her room. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Cross-legged on her bed, Korra drummed her fingers on her knee as she read. Naga was sniffing loudly, her wet nose pressed to the space between the door and floor.

"He's not coming in, Naga," the Avatar grumbled.

The guard had been following her since Tenzin left. Maybe he was trying to give her privacy, but his shadowing had only gotten on her nerves. Korra pouted angrily into the book, flipping the page harshly.

Did Tenzin think she was some spiteful brat? That she'd run off to the city? A wave of guilt passed over her. Well… did he really think that _that_ guy could stop her?

_"You're going to be openly bullied and degraded…" "…You are better off staying here."_

The Avatar sighed, letting herself fall backwards. She stared at the ceiling. The sun was setting, causing a cascade of yellows and reds to dance across the walls.

She was better off staying on the island. Tenzin was right about that. People there were looking for answers. They would look to her and she would have no idea what to say. Korra had questions of her own.

She stretched her legs out and knocked over the book. She went to reach for it, but chose to keep it discarded on the ground. It was pointless anyway. She had hoped that she could find the answers she needed.

Today had been the second time she entered the Spirit World, the first time she talked to a spirit and the _last_ time she'd let those twinkling bastards get the jump on her. There just _had_ be some guide somewhere in the world. Hadn't past Avatars written anything down? The whole past life connection thing wasn't working.

The ceiling was an eerie yellow now and it reminded Korra of the sky in that strange world. She remembered a glimpse of a sky bison, its familiar bellowing cry.

"Appa," Korra whispered without thinking, looking up at the fake sky in her room. She sat up with a jolt. Naga's ears pricked up at the sudden movement. "Appa," she repeated louder this time, the name rolling off her tongue with an odd ease.

Why did she know that name? Wasn't he…? Her blue eyes widened with the memory.

"Aang's sky bison! I found Aang's sky bison!" Korra cheered, falling back onto the bed happily.

Naga came over to share in the excitement, licking the Avatar's face. The teen giggled as she pet the arctic beast.

"I may not be so bad at this after all, huh, girl?" Korra cooed at her friend.

Naga's tail wagged feverishly, knocking into the book on the floor. The pages turned, revealing a picture of a black barked tree with yellow leaves before falling shut.

* * *

Tarrlok had been more upset at Korra's absence than any of the citizens. It was the consensus with the public that the Avatar might as well not be there. She hadn't been in Republic City very long and only recently had her first public outing. In fact, they spoke as if they didn't want her in the city at all… which is disheartening, Tenzin thought.

Soon enough, the city hall was empty and quiet. The monk walked out, enjoying the dusk's cool breeze. It had been stifling during the proceedings and he was happy to clear his mind.

A strange thought popped into his head. If the people of RepublicCity didn't care about the Avatar, why did Tarrlok? It wasn't like the waterbender to go against public opinion. Having Korra side with him wouldn't earn him any points. Tarrlok was still pushing for her to join his task force.

Tenzin looked back to the building and could see light coming from Tarrlok's office. What was he planning?

* * *

Korra was asleep when Tenzin returned home. The monk sighed as he thought about knocking again. That or she was still ignoring him, he posed as he left the women's dormitory. Howl's report indicted that she had not even attempted to leave the island. She had, however, visited the library. Tomorrow, he and Korra could discuss what she had tried to research.

It was a mature decision on her part to use her time in such a manner. Perhaps that was intentional. Korra had made wonderful progress in both airbending and understanding her role as the Avatar. She was growing up.

Yet, Tenzin could remember his first time meeting Korra. He was visiting his mother in the South Pole. It seemed so recently that his father had passed, leaving Katara alone in the arctic tundra. Only his mother wasn't alone when he met her that day.

_"Tenzin, I'd like you to meet someone,"_ she had teased.

Korra had been pudgy back then. He remembered her round cheeks puffing out of the hood of her jacket. The little Avatar had only come up to his shins then and she craned her neck up, her face lighting up. To think that a child could be burdened with such a profound purpose and smile as brightly as she did.

_Still_ did, the monk reminded himself.

Just because Korra held onto a childlike whimsy didn't mean she was a child. She had grown into a beautiful, young woman. Korra had shown that she was capable of making the right decisions on her own.

_"I have to find my own path. Katara believes that."_

Tenzin was beginning to as well.

* * *

The full moon shone down. On the cloudless night, Yue's light created harsh shadows, shielding Tarrlok in darkness as he left his office. The city hall should have been empty as he had sent the few servants there away. He paused, gazing down at the silhouetted figure on the lower floor.

As Tarrlok strode down the stairs, he slowly made his way around the mysterious person. The soothing crashes of his waterfall faded as the waterbender ventured further and further from his office. It was then that he caught a glimpse of white, a mask shining in the moonlight.

There wasn't much that Tarrlok spies had been able to report before their untimely deaths. But now Tarrlok knew one thing for absolutely certain. Avatar Korra was the perfect lure for the Equalist leader.

As soon as the councilman took a step, Amon took another. The two began circling each other, two viper bats waiting to strike.

"I'm afraid the Avatar isn't here," the councilman feigned sympathy. "Though it is good to see you've come out of hiding."

As they paced, facing each other, the moon shifted along their forms. Tarrlok watched as the shadows embraced Amon, clinging to the silent figure despite the radiant moonlight. The councilman took a deep breath, reaching out with his bending to ensure they were alone.

Tarrlok's lips twisted into a sneer as he spoke freely. "Tell me. Why did you try to kill Avatar Korra?"

The silent leader tilted in his head in question.

Tarrlok's body felt electrified from the moon and adrenaline. "If there's one thing that we agree on, it is that the Avatar is an outdated notion, but to kill the girl?" The councilman tsked at the Equalist leader, chiding him. "Another one would be born."

"Kill her?" Amon's voice whispered through the shadows as he shook his head in disagreement. "I want to destroy the Avatar."

Tarrlok huffed. "Kill, destroy." The waterbender's tone was still calm despite his quickening steps. "In any case, she isn't here. So why are you?"

"I have been reborn to cleanse the world." Amon stopped moving, looking through his mask and locking with Tarrlok. "We will not let you interfere."

"We?" A bead of sweat fell down Tarrlok's brow and he swallowed. "There's no one here, but us."

Amon looked around curiously, taking in his surroundings and breaking the circle. "There is no one to help you."

"I don't need it!"

A torrent of water poured out from the second floor. Tarrlok pulled the waterfall down to him, flooding the court room. The masked leader quickly recovered, sliding back to avoid the icy waves.

Tarrlok swirled the water around him in a protective sphere, jabbing out in rapid succession and casting out large icicles. Amon jumped and flipped smoothly, avoiding them all. The councilman created a large wave, swiping the floor and creating some distance.

The Equalist leader crouched in what looked like exhaustion. Tarrlok smirked, glancing up to the full moon and changing his stance. Amon's body was slowly lifted off the ground.

The sounds of ligament and bone breaking echoed in the night. The councilman focused on the floating, twisting body. The world turned to black around him as he enjoyed his work.

"Such terrible luck," Tarrlok smiled cruelly. "To find a bloodbender and during a full moon no less." A deep throaty laugh escaped the councilman.

Amon's neck twisted, his arms and legs spasmed. His mask fell, shattering on the ground. Tarrlok gasped or he would have, but he was breathless from the sight. Without bloodbending to hold the Equalist afloat, his mutilated frame fell to the flooded ground.

Now, the _shadows_ were laughing. The darkness had Tarrlok surrounded, bound. The crumbled heap of Amon began to rise, bones cracking back in place.

"What are you?" the waterbender ground out in pain. Shadows were choking the life out of him. He fell to his knees, his head cast down in agony. "How a-are you alive?"

Tarrlok only saw Amon's feet, the shadows hissing out the leader's words as he loomed over him. "With Him, I am reborn."

"AGH!" Tarrlok cried out, his spine bending back.

The full moon shone bright, casting a silhouette around the exposed monster. Tarrlok knelt rigidly, his eyes unblinking. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

The last thing he saw was Amon's true face.


	10. Low Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Korra and others start to cope with recent events, mysterious figures make themselves known.

Tenzin climbed the stairs to the Air Gates. He was not surprised to find Korra waiting for him. She sat cross-legged on the ground, her back to him.

"Where's tall, dumb, and silent?" she questioned snidely, not bothering to face him.

He sighed at the mention of her guard, Howl. "I've informed him that you will call for his services if need be."

The Avatar stood up silently, again with her back to Tenzin. She took a fighting stance and waited for him to start the gates.

"I wanted to protect you from doing something you may regret. However… I see it is not my place to control or confine you," Tenzin said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"I get it. With my track record…," she admitted reluctantly after a pause. Her shoulders relaxed, but her hands remained high. "I haven't given you much of a reason to trust me."

"I trust you, Korra," the monk countered sincerely. "You are the Avatar and, more than that, you are a strong, bright young woman who should be treated as such."

He paused, as if building towards something. Korra turned to him questioningly, her hands falling to her sides. Tenzin's gaze was on the floor as he collected his words. "That can start now. From here on, besides our training sessions, you will be free to decide how to spend your time."

He looked up seriously at Korra, adding, "I know you will do what's right."

Korra threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hug. The monk let a chuckle escape as he returned the affection.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, parting them. "I can… do whatever I want?"

"Yes," he nodded simply, smiling.

"I can… go to the arena? Tonight?" the Avatar ventured with restrained excitement that steadily grew. "I could go out with Naga to the park? Or just spend the _whole night_ in the city as long as I show up here in the morning?"

"Yes." Tenzin frowned angrily, obviously disappointed. "Although, I would hope you use your time for more pressing matters."

"I will," Korra responded meekly. She kicked at the ground, pouting when more noble plans didn't come to mind. She cleared her throat and bowed at her instructor. "So, Sifu Tenzin, what's the plan for today?"

The monk allowed her deflective question, answering calmly, "I thought we could discuss what you were researching yesterday."

She sighed angrily at that, reminded of her past frustration. "I wanted to find something about the spirit world," the young woman confessed in a huff.

"What were you hoping to find?"

"I don't know. A map? Instructions? A list of sprits to never talk to would have been really helpful." Korra blew a piece of hair out of her face, rolling up the sleeves of her uniform.

Tenzin watched her in surprise. "You crossed to the Spirit World and encountered a spirit?" He smiled proudly. "Korra, that's wonderful news."

"Yeah, it's great," she agreed half-heartedly. The young Avatar thought back to Go-Yang's reptilian eyes and rubbed her arm guiltily. First time in the Spirit World and she almost had her body stolen.

"I want to hear every detail of your experience. Perhaps then I could answer some of your questions," the monk gestured for Korra to sit with him on the nearby bench.

* * *

Bolin's face was pressed against the metal bars. The pet shop had easily gotten his attention. Baby pug-pandas played with the earthbender through the cage.

"Aww," he cooed, turning to his brother. "Hey Mako, what do-"

"No," the firebender answered, walking past Bolin without a second glance.

"But look at his little face!" Bolin was shoving a puppy in Mako's face and the firebender backed away quickly. The earthbender only snuggled the animal closer, cooing, "Kimchi's the cutest pup in the new world. Yes, he is!"

Pabu growled low with jealously, glaring at the oblivious puppy.

Mako rubbed his temples, reminding his sibling, "It's not yours. It doesn't have a name. Put it back."

The puppy whined as a pouting Bolin returned it to its cage.

Mako had forgotten all the hijinks Bolin tended to get into. He guessed that Korra had been hanging out with Bo more than he thought. For that reason (and that reason alone, he added mentally) the firebender could admit that he missed Korra being around.

As the older brother turned around to drag Bolin away from the baby animals, he caught a glimpse of brown skin and blue cloth.

"They're so cute!" the feminine voice squealed.

His golden eyes instantly snapped up to take in the girl. Her hair was pulled back… but not in three ponytails. Her shirt was a light blue… with short, puffy sleeves. She wasn't Korra... Good, Mako thought despite his disappointment. Last thing they needed was the Avatar popping in on them like before. Their lives were finally getting back to normal. Normal was good.

"C'mon, Bo," Mako tugged Bolin away from Kimchi and his littermates.

He let go of his brother's collar once he was sure Bo was following him. The sidewalks were steadily packing up as the brothers walked. Mako barely found room to squeeze through the masses. He turned around to find Bolin waving at him a few feet behind.

"Over here!" The earthbender called. He was squinting, trying to see the cause of the commotion. Pabu stood on his head, stretching up on his hind legs. Bolin nodded to his brother. "What's going on?"

Mako was the taller of the two, so he stood on his toes to look over the crowd. He made out police wagons and a healing wagon in front of City Hall. The officers were carrying a gurney with someone on it. The firebender went back on his heels, his eyebrows knit in thought. Whoever was on that gurney was already dead. Otherwise, the healers would have been rushing to the wagon and the body wouldn't have been covered in a sheet.

"So what's the all hubbub?" Bolin asked, having pushed his way to Mako's side.

"Someone died," the firebender responded, moving through the swarm of people.

"Woah…" The younger was silent for a second, giving a little prayer for the dead. He stretched his neck up to see the crime scene better. "What happened?"

"Let go, Bolin. It's not our problem."

* * *

"Go-yang?" Tenzin repeated in confusion to which Korra nodded her head. He stroked his beard pensively. "I can't say that I've ever heard of a spirit with that name. And you say that he is capable of taking over someone's physical form?"

The Avatar's nose scrunched in thought. "Well, I don't know. Does taking another spirit's body count as physical?"

The monk's head was dipped in concentration and Korra could see he didn't have a resolute answer. "In any case, it would be wise to avoid any future encounters with him." He paused his train of thought to question Korra further. "And the other hostile spirits, do you know their names?"

Korra steeled her shoulders, thinking about the glowing creatures. Their shining claws came to mind. _"You… do not… belong…"_

"No," she answered earnestly, shaking off her fear. "But believe me, _hostile_ doesn't even begin to cover it."

Tenzin sighed, followed by his pupil. Glowing spirits attacking the Avatar, it didn't make sense. His father, Aang, had encountered numerous spirits in his life, some of which attacked him on occasion. However, none had hunted him down as Korra described. What great disturbance could have created such a backlash in the spirit world?

"Appa's been looking for me too," Korra admitted after some time of silence. The monk's head shot up at the mention of his father's sky bison. She hadn't moved her gaze from the sea. "I found him when I was there. Right before the Light attacked."

The Avatar let out a heavy sigh, holding her chest where, in so many dreams, she was run through. "Being severed from the Spirit World like that. It-" She broke off into silence again, her face pained.

It felt like dying, she thought. She was miles away in her head. Korra hadn't noticed that Tenzin had left her side or that someone was whispering gravely to the monk.

The young Avatar rolled her eyes, shifting her weight. "Let me guess. You have to leave again?"

"Yes," he answered in quiet shock. Tenzin's face was frozen in disbelief, his eyes focusing on nothing. "There was a disturbance last night. City hall…"

Korra listened quietly, worried by Tenzin's strange disposition. The monk paused and a mask of calm took over his face. "I will be heading over to City Hall to talk with the police."

"Why can't they come here?" she questioned weakly.

"I haven't been summoned. I-" The mask chipped as he spoke. "I need to see what happened for myself."

He turned to leave and her hand pulled gently at his sleeve. The young Avatar's mouth crooked into a fleeting smile, her eyes watching him with such concern. "I'll go with you."

Tenzin chuckled halfheartedly, patting her hand before removing it from him. "That won't be necessary. You have plenty on your mind as it is. I won't burden you with this."

"Alright," Korra agreed carefully, sitting back down on the bench. "I'll see you when you get back."

Tenzin nodded, his robe billowing in the wind as he left. Korra watched him disappear into a dot of orange and yellow. Something bad happened, she thought. Something _very_ bad happened. And if he didn't want to tell her, she shouldn't pry. Her blue eyes caught a White Lotus guard in the distance.

"Hey!" she called and the man jerked in slight surprise. A plan was already formed in her head. "Care to point me to my bodyguard? I feel like taking a walk."

* * *

The police officers were busy gathering and preserving evidence as they dried out the flooded lobby. One thing was clear to them; Tarrlok had put up quite a fight. Lin Beifong looked away from crime scene and back to Tenzin.

The chief's lips became a thin line. "Tarrlok had purposely sent everyone away, leaving no eye witnesses. Maybe he was hiding something and this was a deal gone sour. We both know his hands weren't the cleanest."

"But that's not what you think," the monk ventured, both of them feeling the weight of what he was implying.

"Until we process the evidence and perform a full autopsy, I don't think anything." Lin deflected curtly.

Tenzin took a step closer, speaking under his breath so that others wouldn't hear. "If this is in anyway related to the triad murders…"

She leaned in close, her voice low. "When the time comes, my men and I will look into every possibility." Lin straightened, taking a stepping away from him. "I'm not going to lump this together with an existing case because it suits you."

The monk became flustered. "Of course not. _You_ know the best course of-"

"Save it. I don't need you to tell me I'm good at my job." Her arms crossed as she tapped her foot. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to know or you done wasting my time?"

Tenzin sighed in defeat. "You will keep me informed, won't you?"

For a brief moment, her face softened. "I will." Her guard was up again as soon as the words were uttered. An officer was flagging her over and Lin gestured for a moment before returning to her friend. "His body was taken to the city morgue, if you would like to pay your respects."

The monk nodded his head in thought, his worry evident on his face. "Yes, I will… do just that." For her sake, he smiled. "Thank you, Chief Beifong. I'll leave you to your investigation."

"Carry on," she quipped as they parted.

* * *

Korra was nestled in the back of the crowd surrounding City Hall. One of the stores across the street was receiving shipment and the Avatar crouched behind the boxes. Howl stood diligently at her back, watching the shifting masses. She waited like that for awhile, biding her time.

A hand reached out from the shadows to grab her. Howl twisted the offender's arm, shoving the man into the wall and pressing his trapped arm into his back.

"Ow! Mercy alright?!"

Korra turned at the familiar voice. "Bolin?"

She shoved her guard away and the earthbender happily stepped away from the wall.

"Hey, Korra. What's with the muscle?" He rolled his wrist before rubbing his arm.

The young Avatar shuffled her feet embarrassed by Howl's presence. "After everything, I'm better safe than sorry."

Bolin's green eyes darted across to City Hall, he agreed seriously, "Yeah. It's crazy now." His signature grin returned as he patted the wooden boxes. "What brings you to these fine crates anyway?"

"Oh!" She laughed, looking at the boxes around them. "I don't want Tenzin to think I'm following him," she explained, taking her place behind the shipment again.

Her friend bent down next to her. "Why would he think that?"

Korra watched the building's entrance for the monk. "Because I am."

"Alright, alright." The earthbender scratched his head, his eyes squinting in thought. "And why exactly are you following him?"

"Something happened at City Hall last night and he wouldn't tell me what."

"Oh…" Bolin said with quiet understanding. His voice was unusually somber. "Someone died."

Her neck twisted quickly in haste and her ponytails hit her cheek. "What? Who?"

The brawny teen shook his head, elaborating, "I don't know. Mako saw them carrying out a body. They've had the whole place blocked off all day."

Korra saw Tenzin exiting the crime scene and walking through the blockades. His face was contorted in worry and pain. The young Avatar's heart sank seeing her mentor this way.

"I have to go," she breathed, not looking back to Bolin or Howl.

"Okay. Well… good luck… I guess," he offered feebly to her disappearing figure.

"Bolin!" Mako called from down the street. "I thought you wanted to- Korra?"

She had too much on her mind to hear him, her eyes focused on staying just the right distance from the monk. The firebender let her, and the White Lotus guard following her, walk by him without another word.

She looked worried, he thought. His own concern seeped into his heart. He should help her. No, another part of him countered resolutely. She didn't want his help and after how she acted she didn't deserve it. _"I can't bend. I-I can't move…"_ She had cried those words into his chest. If he had stuck with his instincts, he could have protected her.

Bolin jogged up to his brother. "Sorry, bro. Lost track of time waiting out here. Are the discs ready?"

"Yeah. Over here." Mako walked inside, trying to push his thoughts away. He lifted up a crate of earthbending discs and Bolin followed suit.

It was a good thing that Bolin felt like helping. Toza had been doubling the orders lately. With the championship coming up, the Wolfbats and Eel Hounds needed a wealth of supplies to train. Water was easy enough to get back after a training session and fire was always readily available. Regulation probending stones, on the other hand, were in constant demand. It didn't help with Ming destroying his week's share in one day. Wolfbat asshole, Mako thought bitterly.

The firebender shifted the box's weight in his arms, scowling at what he was about to say. "Is she alright?"

At her mention, Bolin looked out to Korra's back. It was barely visible in the distance. "I guess so. She's worried about what happened at City Hall." He angled his head in the Avatar's direction. "So she's following the airbender guy to see what's going on."

Mako watched their trajectory carefully. "They're probably headed to the morgue…," he sighed open-ended.

The younger brother waited for Mako to say more. When he didn't, the earthbender filled in the space awkwardly. "Should… we go with them?"

Mako answered with a shrug. "If you want."

Bolin's bushy eyebrow rose curiously as he repeatedly dumbly, "If I want."

The eldest didn't turn his head, but instead his eyes darted to the side. He snapped in irritation, "What?"

"Nothing," Bolin responded, unaffected by his brother's temper. He had expected a simple yes or no. It wasn't like Mako to give a vague answer. The younger thought for a moment before concluding, "We don't have to go. I know you guys don't get along."

No, I want to see her. The firebender's throat tightened as if the words were trapped inside. He ignored the feeling, nodding in agreement with his little brother. It wouldn't be like last time, Mako reasoned. She wasn't alone; there was a guard following her. Korra was safe. She didn't need him.

* * *

There weren't as many officers at the hospital than City Hall. Korra wondered why there were any at all. Had multiple people been hurt? Tenzin opened a door to a small room and Korra stayed back. She tried to stand inconspicuously in the hallway, but Howl was making that difficult. Korra worried her lip, holding her arm with the other. Had more than one person died?

Her morbid thoughts were interrupted when Tenzin appeared again. This time, he was followed by a familiar face. Tarrlok is here too? She wondered. Then she squinted, leaning forward to get a better look. Wait, not Tarrlok. This man's hair was short and maybe he was a bit taller. But he looked just like him. They could be… _brothers_.

Tenzin's head was bowed in respect. "Noatak, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Tarrlok is dead?" Korra burst in between them.

"Korra!" The monk blurted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Is he?!" She demanded, pulling at Tenzin's robe.

Noatak cleared his throat, answering quietly, "Yes."

Her fierce gaze turned to the tribesman. "How did it happen?"

"It's unclear." Noatak's jaw stiffened. "From the autopsy, they tell me he… may have drowned." Korra couldn't believe it and, from the contempt in his voice, neither did he. Sending a small bow to Tenzin, the grieving brother left.

The monk watched with a pained expression as Noatak left. How could she be so inconsiderate? He moved to scold the young Avatar. Her stiff shoulders and lowered head gave him pause. Her hands were fisted at her sides and amongst the bustle he could hear her quiet sobs.

"Korra?"

"It's all my fault." Her voice was tight as she ground the words out. She wouldn't look up for him to see her face, but he imagined tears brimming in her eyes. "Tarrlok is dead because of me."

Tenzin held her shoulder comfortingly. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is!" Her reddened eyes burned into his. "I didn't help him. I was too scared of dying, so I let him take my place." Despite her strong tone, new tears streaked down her face. Her hands stubbornly wiped them away. "I let him die."

The monk sighed, shifting his weight to one foot and rubbing her arm. "No one knows what happened for sure. Joining the task force may no-"

Korra shoved his hand away. "He didn't drown."

Then she stared at him, her eyes glaring and a scowl on her lips, daring him to correct her. And he couldn't.

* * *

The officer leaned forward in his chair with a heavy sigh. He interviewed the small boy before him listlessly. "And… who was the scarf girl talking to?"

"The shadow man," the boy answered confidently, sniffling loudly and rubbing his nose before adjusting the hair poking out from under his hat.

The older man had just about enough of taking reports from these street urchins. This one was particularly imaginative. The officer put down his paper and crossed his arms.

"The shadow man," he repeated in irritation, to which the boy nodded excessively. "And who is _that_? Can you describe him?"

The child shrugged, sniffled again. "He was… all shadows. But she talked to the shadows and they talked back."

"Alright, thank you," the officer sighed gruffly, motioning for the boy to leave.

The man met his fellow officer and they shared their experiences with the kids.

"Mine saw a were-platypus bear."

"What's that?"

The other man crossed his arms, sighing, "It's a man who turns into a platypus bear at night."

The first shook his head in disappointment, adding, "Mine saw a scarf girl talking to a shadow man."

"Now, what's _that_?"

"A man made of shadows."

"Was the girl made of scarves?"

Both of the men laughed.

"Probably."

"I'll tell the chief it's time to cut them loose. We're not gonna get anything we can use."

* * *

Korra stomped through the streets, Tenzin at her side and Howl close behind them.

"I can't sit around and do nothing, Tenzin!" she argued.

The monk flustered at the onlookers as Korra yelled. He leaned in, speaking quietly but clearly. "It would be to wise to leave this to the police."

The Avatar continued unfazed by the crowd she was drawing. She reasoned, "I could help."

Tenzin scoffed, "How?"

"I…" She faltered, just as he thought she would. Korra scowled as his haughty look. "I would figure it out. It's my duty to protect people. I'm the Avatar."

"Yes, you are an ageless beacon of hope," the monk sighed in agreement. He looked at his pupil and she met his eyes. "And you would rather be a _cop_."

Korra gasped in offense before purposely quickening her pace. Tenzin grabbed her shoulder before she could get far.

"Tarrlok was a colleague of mine." They both stopped walking and he dropped his hand. "A… friend. One I will miss."

The young Avatar looked down in shame as he spoke. "I understand how you feel. But revenge isn't the answer. The police will bring whoever is responsible to justice."

Korra nodded, her eyes still glued to the sidewalk. "You're right."

She didn't mean it, not really; Tenzin knew that. But at least she would respect his wishes.

* * *

A week went by quickly. Training was going smoothly and Korra spent most of her free time with Bolin or Naga. Oddly enough with her newfound freedom, she stayed on the island most days. Neither she nor Bolin had much money and the only free place in Republic City was the Arena, more specifically the brothers' apartment. Korra debated inviting herself over. But what if Mako was there?

It had been so long since she'd last seen him and that hadn't exactly been on the best of terms. She should have talked to him earlier. Now any apology felt out of place, insincere. It's not like it really matters anyway, the Avatar thought. It was nothing. He couldn't still be mad at her…

…could he?

The firebender hadn't visited her yet. He wasn't obligated to. Korra just thought he would have by now, even if just to pout and scowl in the corner. She missed him.

"Miss him?" Korra scoffed at her thoughts, adjusting Naga's saddle. "I must have too much time on my hands." She finished binding the straps in place and pet the polar bear-dog. "You ready, girl?"

* * *

The city was bursting with life. The streets were filled with large animals, carrying carts of produce and people. Tao was taken back, overwhelmed by the thriving masses. Republic City had looked very different from the sky. Up in the clouds, she had towered over the buildings. Now with the structures looming over her, she felt like an insect.

The acolyte tried her best to stay out of the way. However, it seemed every careful step she took was an inconvenience for some pedestrian or another. She bowed low in apology for the tenth time.

The bearded man gruffed something akin to "It's fine." Then he adjusted the rope on his back, taking one extra glance at Tao and turning around.

"You looking for Air Temple Island?"

His back was to her and the busy street muffled his question. Nevertheless, Tao rushed over to his side. She bowed again when she met him.

"Yes. I would be most grateful if you-"

"It's that way," He pointed down the street, before throwing the rope over a pulley. He attached a box to the bindings and grunted as he pulled the package up to the second floor. "Take the second right you can and head straight. The ferry station's right there. Can't miss it."

"Thank y-" She was mid bow when the package almost hit her in the head. Her back straightened in a snap. The bearded man wasn't paying attention to her anymore and she took her leave.

Tao followed the man's directions, turning down the second street. Far off in the distance she could see the water of Yue Bay. She kept her eyes low, careful not to attract any attention. She recognized that this wasn't the best part of town.

The acolyte heard a scuffle in the alley behind her. She knew she should ignore it and, for a step, she did.

* * *

"Get away from me!" The boy spat angrily, readying himself for a fight. He couldn't be more than ten years old.

"Easy there, _boy_ ," The earthbender sauntered over to the child, his shadow falling over him. "Is that any way to talk to your elders?"

"Let him go," Tao called evenly from the sidewalk, her frame silhouetted by the sun. She bowed her head. "Please."

The waterbender exchanged a glance with his comrade before strolling over to her. His eyes ran up and down Tao's body. "Now, here's someone with manners." The crook's azure eyes cut over to the trembling, glaring boy. "You should take a cue from big sis."

"She's not my sister!" "I am not his sister."

The two offenders paused, shifting glances between the boy and acolyte.

"Get outta here! I don't need to your help!" the boy argued, puffing up his chest while attempting to steady his shaking hands.

Tao moved forward, stepping into the alleyway. "I believe you do."

"Not so fast," The waterbender shot his arm out, meaning to block her. But the acolyte easily ducked under as if she predicted the move. He ran in front of her, blocking her with his body.

She looked up with him with the same calm expression. It only irritated him more. He moved to grab her arm, but caught nothing but air. Tao had swiveled around him and was even closer to the boy now. She heard the swish of water leaving a pouch.

"You think you're funny?" the villain taunted, a water whip prepared for a strike.

Tao paused, turning to the man. "I have offended you. I am sorry." She clasped her hands and bowed again.

"Sorry?" His stormy eyes narrowed as he scoffed. "Baby, you're gonna be."

The water surged forward and Tao leapt. The water froze to the wall behind her in a spike. She landed on top of it for a moment, crouching down.

"I do not wish to fight. Please. I only ask that you release the boy," Tao urged, fear mixed with her serene tone.

The ice crept up her feet and the acolyte hopped off before she was trapped. In a second, it was liquid again and swirling towards her. She ran around the man, continuing up the wall and flipping over him.

The boy and his earthbender captor watched, entranced.

The waterbender bared his teeth, grinding them together. He barked at his comrade, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

The hulking man nodded, rooting the boy to ground before throwing a dose of rocks Tao's way. The boy fell to the ground, stubbornly pulling at his makeshift bindings.

Tao dodged the latest assault, the rocks crumbling on the wall behind her with an unsettling force. With the earthbender in action, the ground was her enemy. She raced over to the wall. Once in the air, she pushed off the adjacent walls of the alley, skipping between the two.

Ice and earth crashed to the left wall, but Tao was already on the right. They attacked the right and she bound to the left. The crooks swung their heads around, nearly breaking their necks trying to keep up with her. Finally, they attacked both walls at once. A mess of debris clouded the small alley. When it settled, Tao stood unscathed.

Her ragged, panting breath was the only thing that changed. She pleaded breathily, "Release him… and I… will be on my way."

"You want him? You got him." The waterbender exchanged a conspiring look with his partner. He smirked at Tao, his eyes dark and cruel. "You can dig him out yourself."

The acolyte gasped. The boy was being sucked into the ground. He screamed in panic, his tiny arms struggling to be free of the sinking floor.

In the blink of an eye, Tao was behind the earthbender. She jabbed up his spine and he fell in a heap of limbs, the boy's head left barely above the ground. The acolyte bent over with her hands on her knees, exhausted.

"Equalist _bitch_!" The waterbender hissed, moving to attack.

Suddenly, he was knocked in the head by a baton. He fell, revealing a thin man with a long and equally thin moustache.

"You have to go," the mustached man urged. The sound of scraping metal echoed through the air. Tao looked up to the sky in confusion. He explained, "The police are on their way."

Tao headed over to the boy, now only a scruff of hair in floor. The new man knelt down beside her. "You can't be here. Follow me."

"The boy…" she argued weakly.

"Will be fine," the man kindly assured her. He gently held her arm, pulling her up with him as he stood. He let go, jerking his head. "Now, come on."

* * *

The courtyard of the Arena was quiet and sunny. Korra was laying down by the fountain's edge, her knees tucked up with the rest of her body. Naga napped in the afternoon rays. Bolin cracked his knuckles, leaning back on the Avatar's legs.

"Tenzin cut you loose early today," the earthbender observed, craning his neck over his shoulder to look at Korra.

She responded wearily, listlessly bringing her hand down to the water. "Yeah, he's in and out of council meetings lately."

Bolin sat up, turning so his legs fell over the ledge to the ground. "What's gonna happen to the city council, now that…" He let the question fall, tightening his lips.

Korra watched the fountain, one arm slung over her stomach, one casually swirling the basin's water. "Noatak was supposed to be a temporary replacement, but he might stay. If he does…" Her voice was uninterested as she drawled the statement, "He'll be the new representative of the Northern Water Tribe."

The Avatar fell silent and her hand stilled. She watched the ripples fade away from the water's surface. Everything, everyone, was getting back into rhythm. Tenzin worked with the council to quell the public's fears. Officers patrolled the streets en masse. Noatak was probably being sworn in.

And he just arrived in the city, Korra thought to herself. Why was he allowed to help? Because he was older? Because he was a man? What exactly were his qualifications? She wanted to know because, last time she checked, she was the _Spirits. Damned. Avatar._ And she wasn't allowed to do anything.

Bolin shifted awkwardly on the ledge. "I'm sorry," he offered to her disgruntled expression.

Korra's eyes switched to him and he added, "About your friend."

She smiled weakly, "Thanks but he wasn't… really…" She paused, trying not to slander the dead. "I-I didn't know him that well."

The earthbender's big eyes watched her carefully. "You can still be sad."

"I'm not _sad_ ," she argued as she sat up. She let her elbows rest on her legs, her hands falling between her knees. "I'm angry."

Bolin just watched her, his gaze urging her to go on. Korra looked away from him, explaining, "I got him killed. It's my fault."

"How?" It was an honest question, not said with any air of sarcasm or suspicion.

"I… I had these dreams and-" Korra shook her head. "It's complicated," she finished resolutely. Then, she sighed and turned to Bolin. "I could have _done_ something."

The brawny teen's eyes flickered with empathy. When he spoke, he sounded more mature or maybe just sadder than he usually did. "Sometimes people leave you. And when they do, you think if only I had been stronger… if only I had been faster… if only I had done something more, _been_ something more… they might still be here. But you can't live your life like that."

He turned to her, offering her a less than brilliant smile, "It's not your fault."

Korra hugged him tight and the pair of them stayed like that for a while.

"I'm still angry," she confessed dejectedly against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, sighing, "Me too."

* * *

"I do not understand."

Tao followed the mustached man through the back alleys and up along buildings; she had been doing so silently. Now, he led her into the secret, shadowy passages of the city. It didn't seem necessary to the acolyte.

"Why would I be arrested?" she questioned.

A blimp flew over head and the grinding metal sound of the police lines grew closer. The man stuck his back to the wall, holding himself straight against the building. He motioned for Tao to do the same.

"For fighting with the triads," he responded quietly. His eyes carefully surveyed the sky above them.

Triads? Those men? "I did not wish to fight them," Tao defended.

"You still did. And if you hadn't gotten out of there, the police would've found one chi-blocker and two victims." They must have been safe for now because he glanced at her, shaking his head. "It wasn't going to look good."

She took a closer look at her newfound companion. "You... know of chi-blocking?"

"I do." He examined her over as he spoke, taking stock of her. He sounded impressed. "It's a rare skill, especially for someone so young. Sadly, the police knowing of your talent would only get you into trouble."

"Chi-blocking is forbidden?"

"No," he laughed lightly at her formal tone. "It's perfectly legal. But the chi-blockers here are usually Equalists."

" _Equalist bitch!"_ Tao now understood why the waterbender had called her that. She nodded in thought, "I am unfamiliar with that term. Is it… illegal to be an Equalist?"

"The council would lead you to believe that, but no. Not yet anyway," he remarked snidely. For a passing moment, she thought the shadows twitched around them. Just as it began it was over. "Tell me…" He looked at her, waiting for her to finish the statement.

"Tao," the disciple answered with a low bow.

"Tao," he grinned fleetingly, repeating her name. "Tell me, Tao. What do you think of benders?"

She was taken back by the strange question. Luckily, the mustached man didn't need her to answer.

"What do you think of the men who attacked you without mercy? Of the officers who would throw you in a cell without reason? Because I can tell you what they think of you."

The acolyte waited eagerly for his answer.

"You're worthless. Every non-bender is," he revealed with disgust. Reminded of her home, her eyes fell to the ground. "To them, we are less than human. We're inferior, insignificant-"

"Weak," Tao added sadly.

"No…," he corrected, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, pulling her gaze from her feet. "They call you weak because they know you're strong." He released her, standing straight again. " _We_ are strong."

The acolyte smiled weakly at the man before her.

"Amon will help us to usher in a new era, an age where bending does not measure one's worth, where we will all stand as equals."

Her smile grew at his sentiment. The Equalist movement sounded… fantastic, like a dream. But Tao wasn't staying here. She only thought to visit Korra before heading to the Western Air Temple. Tao's features returned to her usually reserved state.

"I am passing through the city," the acolyte said regretfully. "My stay will not be long."

"How soon are you leaving?" The man looked disappointed as well, offering, "There's a meeting tonight."

At that, a grin found Tao's lips again.

* * *

"You know, I think I felt something. I got a little puff there," Bolin said kindly.

Korra dropped her airbending stance, shaking her head. "Bo, that was the breeze."

The earthbender squinted, licking his finger and holding it out in the air. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," she smiled.

"I don't knoooow."

Korra was about to say something when Naga suddenly sprang to life. The polar bear-dog's tail was creating quite a breeze as she excitedly greeted the new visitor. Mako adjusted the bag on his shoulder, briefly petting Naga.

"Hey, stranger." The firebender was looking at beast when he said it, but his eyes drifted to Korra for a moment.

"Hey…" The Avatar greeted awkwardly. "It's…uh, been a while, huh?"

"Yeah." Mako was walking past her. He barely slowed down. "See ya around. I'll be upstairs, Bo."

"See ya, bro," Bolin waved.

"Come on!" Korra scoffed as his behavior. "You're _still_ mad?"

Mako didn't respond, so she ran up to him, grabbing his arm. The firebender paused, but didn't face her.

"Stay," she ordered gently, dropping her hold on him. "Naga… misses you," she added, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Mako turned and Korra shifted on her feet. Golden eyes met deep blue and the firebender cursed the sun and her, for that matter. Why was she always looking up at him with big blue eyes?

A slap on his back brought Mako out of his thoughts. Bolin was at his side, beaming.

"Yeah! Hang out!" The younger brother exclaimed, his arm hung around Mako's shoulders. "It'll be fun."

The grocery bag slumped off the firebender's shoulder and Mako jerked away from his brother. Readjusting the bag, he shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe. I'm throwing this stuff upstairs."

As soon as the older brother was out of sight, Bolin prodded Korra in the side. The earthbender was giving her a knowingly look, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Hey. Hey," he teased happily. "What's this about?"

Korra crossed her arms and watched in genuine confusion, "What's what about?"

Bolin stood back, crossing his arms as well. " _Naga_ misses you?" he repeated dryly to which Korra turned away from him. Instantly, his grin was back in full force. "Oh, come on! And then he jumps on the chance to hang out with you."

She rolled her eyes. "He said 'maybe.'"

"Which is Mako for yes!" He paused in thought, adding, "Or no..." Then he shook his head animatedly, throwing out his hands. "But this time, definitely yes. He's my brother. I know him."

Korra laughed at her friend. "Bolin, really. There's nothing-"

Mako was back already. That was fast, she thought, her heart fluttering. He does want to see me. A crooked smile snuck onto the Avatar's face and at least one brother noticed.

"Well… uh," Bolin started, trying to mask his grin. "I have to go and take care of some stuff."

Korra's head shot over to the earthbender, her eyes pleading with him to not do whatever he was thinking of doing. "What stuff?"

"It's…uh… guy only stuff," he lied. He patted her shoulder lightly. "You just wouldn't understand."

"What is it?" Mako questioned and the younger tensed.

"It's… personal… too. It's personal _and_ guy only," Bolin explained, looking between the two. "Just some personal… guy only stuff…" He was slowly backing away from them. "That… I have…" He was at the door now. "Alrightseeya!"

Like that, Bolin was gone. Mako seemed only mildly confused by his brother's behavior. If he tries to shave my eyebrows again…, he thought grimly. The sound of Korra's shuffling feet caused him to turn his attention over to her.

"So…" she drawled. "How about this weather? It's pretty nice out."

He looked up to the nearly cloudless sky and down to her again. "Yeah," he agreed coolly. "Sunny."

Without another word, the firebender headed over to the fountain, petting Naga who was drinking from the basin. Bolin was crazy, Korra thought. Mako didn't like her. And even if he did, she quickly added mentally, she didn't like him… most of the time.

Naga licked his face and Mako laughed. He splashed some water on his face, trying to clean the spit off. He had another handful of water ready when the liquid floated up to him. Korra smiled up at him, waterbending the liquid up and down his cheek. They sat side by side on the fountain's ledge.

"Thanks." The very corners of his mouth were still quirked up.

"No problem," Korra shrugged. "You know you have a nice smile," she breezed, tossing the water back into the fountain. "And I didn't even know you were capable of laughing."

His usual scowl was back, albeit not with as much strength behind it. "I've been known to on occasion."

Korra playfully pushed him. "Lighten up. I'm only teasing."

To her surprise, he actually did seem to relax. Then, he was petting Naga's head which lay in his lap and it looked as if something came to mind.

"You came here alone?"

"Well, with Naga," Korra reminded pointedly. Why did it sound like he was arguing with her?

When Mako looked at her, sure enough, his features were contorted in disappointment. "But you didn't take any guards," he huffed.

The Avatar felt her anger rising. "I thought the _gigantic_ polar bear-dog was enough." He looked unconvinced and that bothered her more. "What does it matter? I can take of myself."

"No. You can't."

Korra leaned in, her voice dripping with venom. "What?"

Mako looked her dead in the eye. "I saw firsthand how well you do on your own. You need someone to help you."

Instantly, Korra was on her feet and Naga stood as well, excitedly watching the events. The firebender looked over apathetically.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Get up," she spat, ready to fight.

"So I can beat you again?" he countered before sighing. He patted the spot next to him. "Sit down."

Korra snarled at him, pulling the water out of the fountain and crashing it down on his head. Steam rolled off of Mako in waves as he tried his best to dry off. Through the fog, he saw the now departing Avatar.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"Wait."

Korra swung onto Naga's saddle, ready to leave, when the firebender appeared at her side. He held tightly onto the reins, scowling. As _always_ , Korra added, steaming.

"I said wait! What is your problem?!"

"Are you kidding? What's _my_ problem?!" She pushed his hands and tugged at the reins. She practically growled, "Let. Go."

His response was pulling Naga back into the courtyard and, vicariously, Korra as well. "Why are you so mad? I just said you should have brought guards," he reasoned gruffly

The Avatar hopped off her beast to the opposite side of which Mako was standing. She glared at him over the mass of fur.

"Yeah," she agreed snidely. "Because I'm too weak and helpless to be on my own."

"I never said that."

"Oh, pardon me," Korra scoffed, her hands bolting to her hips. "If I recall I said 'I can take of myself' and your _exact_ words were 'No. You can't,'" she explained with an icy stare.

Twin glares were shot between the bickering pair. Naga's head darted between the two as she wondered if it was okay to lie down again; a tug at reins told her otherwise. The Avatar made to hop onto the saddle again.

"I meant you shouldn't have to," Mako reluctantly began. He apparently grabbed her attention and he continued, clarifying, "Be on your own, I mean. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself. You should have someone to… watch your back."

With her blue eyes scrutinizing him, he went on, "Not because I think you're weak." He paused, as if the words refused to come out. He eventually grumbled, "You know you're not."

Korra's lips cracked into a smile at the pseudo-compliment. She hid any traces of it from her voice, marching up to him. "So it's because I'm a girl?"

"What? No."

She crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one foot. "Then why?"

Because I worry about you. " _Because_."

He watched a slowly growing smirk take over her face. After a second of watching him squirm, she spoke.

"Heh. You do like me, don't you?"

Mako's face was stoic. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Korra was still smiling. "Come oooon." She leaned in closer while laughing and he only backed away. "Admit it."

The firebender casually stepped away from her as she continued her assault. "You actually _like_ having me around. I wanna hear you say it."

He rolled his eyes and moved back, circling around Naga. The Avatar still followed.

"Come on. You can say it," she pleaded. "I want you to say-" She made her voice deep and flat. "-'Korra, I like you.'"

The firebender pouted. He didn't sound anything like that. "Weren't you leaving?" he reminded.

"Weren't you leaving?" she mimicked with the same deep, flat voice.

Mako looked down at her with the intention of glaring at her. However, the sun was in her eyes and her eyes were so _blue_. She had a wide grin on her face and was still giggling under her breath. He _may_ have smiled back…

* * *

"Welcome, sister."

The burly doorman bowed his head and Tao happily followed suit. This was an amazing place. So many people all gathered for a noble cause. Tao wondered if there were as many Air Acolytes in the entire world as there were Equalists in this room.

The building held the crowding masses easily. It must have been an old docking bay. Large, open ceilings sprinkled with rust, rickety stairwells, dipping lanterns, the building itself was in terrible condition. Not every part, however, was in disarray; one new addition was a stage. Far off in the distance, beyond the hundreds of followers, was a newly added platform. Amon would be standing at that very spot soon, Tao thought anxiously.

What she was feeling, it wasn't the same as when she decided to become an Air Acolyte. That choice had been gradual as if she had grown into it. This felt stronger. It _pulled_ at her. She needed to know more. The day's events were culminating into something. The growing drive was nearly overwhelming. Being here, talking to… Tao thought back to the mustached man. He had never given her his name. … seeing Amon, it was all going to lead her to a new life.

A hush washed over the crowd. The lights dimmed.

He was a glimmer of white in the shadows, a tiny glint of ivory seemingly miles away. When he spoke it was as if he was at her very side.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. As you know the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution."

How could they fight us? Tao thought angrily. How _dare_ they?

Amon continued, "But we cannot be stopped."

Flickering light caused shadows to stretch and bend over the crowd. Tao felt something wash over her.

"My quest for equality began many years ago, in another life. As a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We were not rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father."

The acolyte could feel unbridled rage building from his story.

"As a man, I vowed to give my family a better life. We came to Republic City to build one. But the corruption followed us. We were harassed, demeaned, abused, and stripped of everything by benders. They took my family… and then, they took my face."

The shadows swarmed around the crowd. Tao didn't notice. Instead, she allowed the darkness to envelop her, the anger to grow.

"That night I was reborn with the strength to purge the world of bending."

Kill them, yes. Kill them all…

The thought startled Tao out of her haze. When she looked around her, the darkness was pulsing.

They all deserve to die…

Her eyes made a trail to the stage. The shadows, the thoughts, they were coming from Amon. Free of the spell, her heart raced in panic.

"The spirits gave me new life. They tell me that the Avatar has failed humanity and I have been chosen to usher in a new era of balance. For too long we have lived in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

Tao shook her head, her eyes wide in shock. No one else was disturbed by what was happening. She had to get out. The acolyte started to push through the crowd. As they turned to her, looking down in suspicion, their eyes were black. Tao jerked away, running between the masses before they surrounded her. She had the most terrible fear that they would.

A set of arms grabbed her and she screamed. The mustached man tilted his head in confusion. He had a different outfit on than before. This must be a uniform, Tao thought. A tight hood and goggles obscured his face.

"Why are you running?" he asked calmly. Perhaps, he meant to comfort her. Instead, he frightened her more. "I thought you believed in the cause."

"I…" Her voice wavered. She could barely speak.

He let go of her. "I thought you wanted equality. I thought you wanted peace."

"I seek peace." Her pulse hammering in her veins, she looked up at him, "You seek vengeance."

"Retribution," the man corrected, offended. His glass covered eyes bore though her. "And don't lie to me, Tao. I see you. I know you want the same." He watched her closely, picking her apart. "You hate them for what they did to you, how they treated you… and your father."

Tao ripped her eyes away from him, shutting them tight. He was right. She hated the people in Wu Xing who tormented her and tortured countless others. She hated the firebenders. She hated them all.

"Bending has only brought suffering to the world. Benders have started every war in every era," he reasoned.

The acolyte struggled to gather her thoughts as she headed away from him. She began feebly, "The Avatar-"

"Is a bender," the man interrupted. His lips curled in disgust. "She's a bender just like the rest of them."

And she deserves to die…

No! Tao argued mentally. Shadows were creeping towards her. This new darkness was weaker, but closer. They were coming from this man. And Amon, the disciple thought fearfully, glancing to the stage. A strong, terrifying darkness still poured from the masked leader. The shadows gathered at her feet, waiting to swallow her.

Tao ran. The streets of Republic City were only a maze to her. She didn't know where she was running. She didn't know what exactly she was running from. But as long as she put distance between her and them, she didn't care.


	11. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin, Mako, and Tao agree to help Korra investigate Tarrlok's death.

Bolin was disappointed to find Korra and Mako arguing when he returned. They stood across from each other with fighting stances. But as the brawny teen got closer to them and their heated rambling became clearer, he smiled.

"Why can't I throw them over the side?!" Korra laughed, relaxing her stance.

"Because that's against the rules," Mako argued.

"Pfft… rules schmules. I'm the Avatar. If I was a probender, I think I get to do whatever I want."

"Probender or not, you already think that," the firebender countered, chuckling reluctantly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, well, well…" Bolin sauntered up to the couple. "Do my eyes deceive me?"

Mako and Korra simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Bo," the Avatar greeted with a smirk. "How's your personal, guy only stuff? You got that all taken care of now?"

"Yes," the earthbender agreed tightly, having not thought of an actual reason for his absence. "It is… taken care of."

Mako whispered something to Korra while making a subtle, but very lewd gesture and the two of them laughed.

"I wasn't doing that!" Bolin cried out.

Korra was still giggling. "Hey, no judgement. Everyone has needs."

The earthbender pouted before he responded. "Oh yeah, everyone? When was the last time you took care of _personal_ stuff?" She instantly turned red and Bolin laughed.

"Bolin, stop it," the firebender chided.

The younger brother grumbled for a moment before returning to his first point. "So you guys hung out here the whole time?"

"Yeah," Korra smiled, elbowing Mako lightly. "Hot shot was teaching me the ins and outs of probending." She winked at Bo. "I'll be the newest Fire Ferret before you know it."

Her arrogant assumption pissed him off. Mako corrected seriously, "I doubt it. She wasn't listening the entire time."

"I was listening!" Korra insisted.

"You thought every rule was _stupid_." Mako purposely dragged out the last word as a high pitched whine.

The Avatar frowned at his impersonation of her. "Some of them are! Ugh, you can't even use ice?!"

"Not in probending," he said slowly and condescendingly.

Bolin's grin faded as Mako and Korra exchanged twin scowls. So much for them like liking each other... He had been excited about the prospect too. Sure, it could get messy. If they were together only to break up that would put him in the middle, choosing sides. But seeing Mako interested in _anyone_ , especially someone of the girl variety, warranted Bolin's full attention and cooperation.

The earthbender got in between them, gently pushing them apart to defuse the situation. "Well, uh, Korra… Mako is team captain," he reminded with an uneasy smile. "I don't think arguing with him is gonna get you on the team."

She scoffed, "Like I'd want to be on a team with _him_." Her blue eyes rolled to the sky with her sarcasm. "I can only imagine the hours of fun."

"That's fine. I wouldn't let you on if you begged," Mako rebutted evenly.

Korra seetheed at that and Bolin sighed dejectedly, "C'mon, guys. You were getting along. Do you only do this when I'm around or something?"

Now, Korra and Mako exchanged apologetic glances. They had been getting along before. But he had a knack for getting under her skin. And it was as if she was permanently nestled under his. Like an infection, the firebender mused bitterly.

"Whatever, I wasted enough time for today," Mako retorted. "I'm gonna set up the gym for tomorrow. See ya around."

Korra glared at his back, "Yeah, see ya."

The Avatar did not get him at all. He was hot and cold. His parting words perfectly illustrated that. Wasted enough time? So she's a waste of time? Then why did he make sure to pause and look at her before saying "See ya around"? And honestly! Korra thought to herself. "See ya around" is the most bland, indifferent goodbye _ever_! Like he could care less when the next time he sees her is. I am analyzing this _way_ too much, the Avatar scolded herself.

Korra sighed, stretching her back, extending her arms over her head. "Your brother's a real piece of work."

"Yeah," Bolin agreed breathily. He bet the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Tao hadn't stopped running until she met the bay. She grabbed onto the railing, her body jarring to a halt as her arms locked up. The acolyte saw Air Temple Island across the water. She had to get there to warn…

"I've never met someone so bipolar!"

…Korra?

Now, that Tao took a moment to look at her surroundings, she noticed that she was right next to the Probending Arena. Korra's two friends were probenders. So she was visiting them. The disciple sighed in relief. So she was safe.

Tao hurried over to the courtyard, led by Korra's heartfelt rantings.

"He's just… ARGGH!"

The acolyte watched Bolin shrug his shoulders and Korra alternatingly freeze and unfreeze the fountain's water.

"Even when he's nice, he's still mostly being a dick. And then he's-Tao?"

The earthbender's brow bent in puzzlement. "Mako's Tao now?" He smiled. "Ha… Tao now."

Korra rushed over to the acolyte. "What are you doing here?" The Avatar laughed at herself, correcting, "I mean, it's great to see you." She pulled the disciple in for a hug. "Did you get my letter?"

Tao shook away from the smiling Avatar. "Korra, you are in grave danger," she explained seriously.

That sobered Korra, her blue eyes briefly widening in confusion and fear. "What…" She steeled herself. "What are you talking about?"

Now that Tao had at last stopped running, she felt the full weight of her excursion. The acolyte sat down at the fountain's base, taking the deep breaths her burning lungs craved. "The Equalists… are…"

Bolin chimed in, trying to reassure the disciple. "They're pretty weird, but-"

"They are evil!" Tao interrupted, her grey eyes fraught with worry. She looked to Korra pleadingly. "They must be stopped before their hatred infects the city."

The Avatar warily sat next to Tao. Korra was confused to say the least. "Tao, calm down," she advised carefully. "What are you saying? … _Evil_? …Infect the city?" Her ponytails tossed around as she shook her head, collecting her thoughts. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd still be at the Eastern Air Temple."

* * *

Mako was only standing by the window because it was nice to stack the earthbending discs in the sun. He was most definitely not standing there because he caught glimpses of Korra in his peripheral vision because he didn't care what she was doing down there. It had been out of mild curiosity that the firebender even glanced down to the courtyard.

That one Air Acolyte, Tao, was there. For a second, Mako thought his brother had set up some other horrible double date for them. That thought was washed away as the girl pushed out of Korra's arms, her panic clear as day. The firebender took a step closer to the window, trying to get a clearer view.

Tao's shoulders fell as she began to explain. Bolin said something that she apparently didn't like. Mako imagined that she had yelled. That was odd. From what he remembered of her, she had been mild mannered and quiet. His golden eyes shifted between the commotion below and the piles of unpackaged discs. The acolyte was talking now, seemingly calmer. The firebender sighed, heading down. It was busy work anyway.

* * *

"Their shadows moved," Tao explained, unsure herself of what she saw. "They spoke to me. And…" The acolyte thought back to the rally, clenching her loose pants with tight fists. "I felt the darkness reach inside me. So many others had fallen under its sway. Their eyes… None of them were human anymore. All that was left of them was hate and anger…" She let her statement fall away, afraid of what she would say next. And I belong with them, she mused guilty.

Korra touched the disciple's shoulder, offering the shaken girl a weak, crooked grin.

"The man you were with, he let you escape?" Mako asked from behind the Avatar.

Korra had noticed when he silently crept up behind her during Tao's recollection. She hadbeen ignoring him. Now, she turned to glare at the firebender. "She _ran_. No one _let_ her escape."

Mako ignored Korra and instead, moved in front to Tao. He crouched down, so he was below her. He kindly looked up at acolyte, his voice soft. "You weren't followed?" She shook her head silently. "Are you sure?"

The Avatar seethed as the other girl quietly nodded. Mako took a deep breath, pondering as he stood.

"Hmm… Given what you saw, I would think they'd chase after you," he thought aloud.

"She said no one followed her, so no one followed her," Korra argued.

The firebender spoke as if he hadn't heard Korra at all and her blood boiled. He was still thinking.

"Using shadows to control people…" It sounded ridiculous, but he shook it off. "It's something the Equalists were hiding. So why would you show a secret to a person you just met? He must have been sure you would fall for it."

Tao blanched, gasping. Korra stomped her foot down, shaking the ground as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, yeah! You just know everything now," the Avatar rolled her eyes dramatically.

This time he couldn't ignore her. "What is your problem?!"

"You!" Korra answered a bit too honestly. She backtracked, "You parade down here and _take over_! _I'm_ the Avatar. _I'm_ taking care of it."

Mako scoffed, "By all means, take care of it, _Avatar_."

Bolin and Tao both watched Korra anxiously. Mako had backed away to a shaded pillar, but he tapped his foot, waiting. Korra didn't really have a plan. She couldn't say that. But she felt obligated to help to best of her…. An idea surfaced. …or someone else's ability. The young Avatar grimaced, but Tenzin would be proud.

She shifted her weight, grumbling, "We're going to the police station. We'll…" She sighed, obviously unhappy. "…file a report."

While everyone else (including Mako, Korra thought annoyed) filed out to the street, Tao paused at the fountain. Still sitting, she looked apprehensively at her feet.

" _Sadly, the police knowing of your talent would only get you into trouble… You're worthless. Every non-bender is…"_

"Tao?" Bolin gently touched her arm, smiling down at her. His hand slipped down to hers. "You ready to go?"

Her fingers delicately wrapped around his as she stood. The acolyte removed her hand, bowing before heading out to the street. "Yes. Thank you."

He wanted to reach out and touch her, comfort her, but the earthbender rung his hands together instead. "I...uh… know how scary Equalists can be."

The acolyte didn't turn to him, her eyes focused on the Avatar in front of them, but Bolin had her attention. "You have dealt with them before?"

"Yeah!" He agreed excitedly at first. "Ooouuhh." He let a dramatic shudder take over his body. "I wish I hadn't. It's like what you said about their eyes. They were…" Bolin thought back to the girl's endlessly dark, hate filled eyes. He shuddered again, but laughed it off. "Creepy, right?"

"Yes," Tao bowed her head in agreement. "Creepy."

The earthbender lightly touched the acolyte's shoulder. "Don't worry. The police will handle it."

"I worry for Korra's safety," Tao confessed.

" _Korra's_ safety?" Bolin repeated with a laugh. "Girl's tough as a nails. It's gonna take more than a couple boogeymen to rattle her."

The brawny teen smiled so brilliantly at her. He had meant to reassure her. Tao offered him a small grin of her own.

* * *

Korra didn't like that, despite finally dragging Lin Beifong away from her office, the chief refused to take Tao seriously. The older woman questioned the acolyte in the busy lobby. The brothers had shuffled somewhere behind Korra.

Tao stood unnaturally straight, holding her hands firmly at her sides as she spoke. All the while Chief Beifong's eyes bore into her.

"Shadows were coming from Amon and his…" Lin expected Tao to finish for her.

"I am not certain of what his relation is to Amon," the acolyte bowed her head in apology. "He appeared to be in uniform."

With Tao barely finished, the chief snapped, "But not the uniforms we showed you."

The disciple shook her head no, signaling her agreement.

Lin's mouth became a thin line as she studied Tao. "And you heard them say that they planned a mass genocide of benders?"

Tao was taken back. "No, I heard voices… in my head."

Korra heard Bolin hiss in mock pain and she blindly threw an elbow back to silence him.

"You had thoughts about killing benders?"

"No!" Tao yelled before she clasped her hands, bowing fully. "I believe these voices came from the shadows created by Amon." Still bent at the waist, she looked up to gauge the chief's reaction.

"Is that all?"

Tao straightened again, nodding her head shyly in response. Lin had just begun to turn around when Korra stomped over to the chief.

"Are you going to do anything?" the Avatar demanded.

"If and when we find something more substantial, we'll look into it," Lin stated crisply, turning quickly on her heel.

"If you won't do something, I will!" Korra called out over the lobby.

In seconds, the chief was back, closer, glaring daggers into the Avatar's eyes. "I don't need you and your little friends playing detective. If I think for even a moment that you are going to impede or intrude upon my investigation, I will arrest each one of you for obstruction of justice." Her eyes singled out Mako, Bolin and Tao before settling on Korra. "And I will lock you in cell, Avatar or not."

With that, Chief Beifong left and Korra's fists shook at her sides in anger. The Avatar heard her friends move behind her. Bolin was at her side, gently pulling her shoulder as to turn her.

The brawny teen started, "C'mon, let's go. We-"

"We're going find to out who Amon really is," Korra stated resolutely.

Mako's eyes widened disbelievingly for a moment before he scowled at her. "You can't be serious. You _heard_ her! She said she'd arrest all of us. Do you think that was a joke? It was a promise."

Korra tried her best to calmly explain, but her irritation shone. "We just need to be careful. If we find something more concrete and it "mysteriously" finds its way to the police, then-"

"No," the firebender interrupted simply. "There is no way I am getting involved in this."

"No one asked you to come!" the Avatar argued.

"Korra…," Bolin's small voice stole her attention. "It's probably not the best idea to go snooping around… what with Equalists who may or may not want to kill us… and the police who may or may not what to arrest us," he reasoned.

With their opinions now known, the benders all waited for Tao to voice hers. The acolyte cowered slightly under their collective gaze.

"I agree with Korra."

Mako's smug expression softened and Korra tried her best not to notice that the firebender quietly and eagerly waited for Tao's explanation.

"Chief Beifong has made it empirically clear that our aid is both unwanted and unnecessary. She has also implied that she would proceed as we wish if given a significant body of evidence," the acolyte clarified, unusually longwinded.

Bolin and Korra were left behind a bit, but Mako kept up.

Tao continued, "Although our research would be in direct violation of her orders, I believe we could supply Chief Beifong with the information she requires." The disciple looked at Korra for a moment. "As the Avatar, it is Korra's destiny and duty to maintain balance. I fear that Amon and the Equalists threaten not only Republic City, but the entire world."

There was a moment of silence between the group. The bustle of civilians and officers took over. Then, Mako took a deep breath, letting it come out in a slow, calm whoosh.

"Alright," he nodded. "We need a plan."

Korra snorted. "That's it? You're gonna hop on board just like that?"

His golden eyes squinted, snipping, "What?"

The Avatar blew her hair out of her face, waving her arms dismissively, "Oh, nothing. Just when I suggested that you blew up on me. But when Tao tells to you-"

"She didn't tell me to do anything. She's going about this the smart way-"

"So I'm dumb?"

"I didn't say that."

"You think it."

"Don't tell me what I think!"

Tao stepped between them, ushering them apart. At some point, they had gotten close enough to bite each other. The acolyte held Korra by the shoulders, forcing eye contact.

"Mako agrees with _your_ idea of finding Amon's true origins. I merely explained to him my reasons for agreeing with you," Tao affirmed.

Korra scowled at the other girl, jerking out of her grasp. She breezed sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks."

The Avatar huffed out of the lobby. Bolin darted his eyes between the steadily departing Korra and Tao and Mako who were discussing some plan already. While they all were moving now, Korra was ways ahead of them. Begrudgingly, the earthbender decided to keep her company.

Mako sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm still surprised you agreed to this."

Tao nodded, confessing again, "I fear for Korra's safety."

The firebender nodded now. "I worry about her too. She's the reason I'm here. " The acolyte smiled up at him and the reality of this statement set in. "Don't tell her or Bolin that."

Her smile only grew as she bowed her head. "She is blessed to have such a caring friend."

The corners of his lips fought to smile, but Mako cleared his throat, adjusting his gloves. "We're not friends."

The disciple frowned in puzzlement. "If you are not friends, what is your relationship?"

The firebender sighed, rubbing his neck and looking out to Korra ahead. "That's a good question."

* * *

Korra threw a careless side glance to Bolin when he jogged up to meet her. The earthbender could see she was still in a bad mood.

"Guess we're on the case now, huh?" he smiled wide, hoping some of his enthusiasm would rub off.

The Avatar ignored him, however, instead flicking her head back and gesturing to Tao and Mako walking behind them. "They're awfully chummy," she spat.

"Tell me about it," Bolin mumbled irritably, his formerly large smile twisted into an uncharacteristic scowl.

Korra looked at him now. "What?"

"Huh?" the earthbender acted oblivious. His wide eyes darted as he lied, smiling again, "I didn't say anything."

She opted to believe him. Both of them turned to scowl at the pair behind them. The Avatar had a more pronounced pout as she watched Mako and Tao smiling at each other. Her head lolled to the side as she glared at the firebender.

You know, come to think of it, they spoke far too easily for Korra's liking. In a matter of seconds, the Avatar had stomped over to Tao, grabbing the disciple's arm.

"C'mon, Tao. We're going," Korra informed gruffly.

Tao allowed this, keeping up with the Avatar's frantic steps. Mako sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Good riddance," he muttered, watching Korra disappear in the crowd.

"Pssh," Bolin suddenly appeared at his brother's side. He had his arms crossed as well and it felt to Mako like he was purposely avoiding looking at him.

The elder frowned, "Now, what's _your_ problem?"

The earthbender shrugged his shoulders, observing primly, "You two were awfully chummy."

Mako smacked his forehead, letting his hand drag down his neck.

* * *

Korra paced in front of Tao. The sun had set long ago and the acolyte had taken to watching Korra's shadow shift as she circled between lanterns. The Avatar had practically dragged Tao up to the meditation pagoda on Air Temple Island. The serene ambience was being wasted.

"Okay. We need a plan," Korra asserted. She drawled out the phrase as if she had more to say, but only continued pacing in silence.

After a courteous amount of time had passed, Tao spoke up. "During our discussion earlier, Mako suggested-"

"Eh." The Avatar waved her hands, dismissing the other girl and continuing her nervous strides. "That's not a good idea."

Tao's eyebrows knit in mild disappointment. "It is unwise to disregard information you have not yet received."

"Ugh," Korra sighed dramatically, stomping her foot down and crossing her arms as she faced Tao. "Fine. What did all knowing city boy have to say?"

The disciple ignored the other's tone and answered calmly, "He suggested that we focus our attention on the Equalist protestors. They are the first to know the location of meetings and housing. If we were able to find out Amon's location before the police, we could stake out the area and possibly catch him ourselves."

Korra had slowly turned away during Tao's explanation. She was glad she had. Fear was written plainly on the Avatar's face. Catch him? _Face_ Amon? No, she wasn't ready for that. She laughed off her nerves, throwing a lopsided grin, "Nah. I don't think so."

Tao pursed her lips. She doubted Korra was listening. Her eyes flew to the stone floor as she fibbed, " _Mako_ … is concerned that you are treating this investigation as a competition."

"That asshole can think whatever he wants!" Korra snapped. But upon looking at the acolyte, she saw Tao's concern and now guilt clearly.

"What… _are_ your reasons?" Tao asked weakly, shrinking into the ground. Her grey eyes suddenly darted to the girl in front of her. Korra had plopped down, finally giving her feet a rest.

"Shadows were one of the first things I remembered from my dreams," the Avatar confessed solemnly. "I saw myself die surrounded by shadows. And now I know who was controlling them. " Her face brightened somewhat. "It's a warning, isn't it? A vision? If I find out how he's doing this… If I can stop him…"

You may live, Tao finished mentally as she bowed her head. She bowed so low, her forehead touched the floor. "I apologize for questioning your intentions."

The acolyte's head was still cast down, but she felt Korra pat her knee and laugh before standing, "It's alright, Tao."

Just like that Korra started pacing again. At the very least, it had slowed to leisurely broad steps. Tao adjusted herself on the floor, preparing her body to sit for a while.

"What is the plan?" the disciple smiled.

* * *

Tao gulped, dodging into the shadows for hundredth time. She tugged at the clothes Korra had scrounged up. They were much less conspicuous than her acolyte clothes. But as Tao tugged at the choking neckline and bust, she thought they were also less comfortable. Korra had even fashioned her long hair into a messy bun, although the messy part wasn't intentional.

Korra said that the Republic City Council kept records of their meetings. Tenzin had told her so. Tao suggested they simply go to the monk then.

" _He's friends or whatever with Beifong. He'll be on her side."_

After her initial doubt in Korra, Tao thought it was best not to question her friend again. So there she was at City Hall in a stifling costume of an outfit, waiting for everyone to leave. She heard footsteps behind her and jumped up, holding her body up with her legs pressed against either wall.

A spectacled man walked under her, his head turning from side to side in confusion. Tao waited with bated breath for him leave. The acolyte shifted uncomfortably. Her breath really was bated. She moved one hand to pull at the shirt and a button popped off.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched the button fall to the ground in front of the man. Slowly, he looked up, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. They quickly rose in surprise when Tao landed on her feet in front of him.

"W-who are you?" he asked, his voice and body trembling.

Tao stiffened as she tried to think of a lie.

The man cowered before her, dropping the box he was holding. "Take whatever you want! Please don't hurt me!"

The acolyte tilted her head. "I am not going to harm you."

"Y-you're not?" Now, he pushed his glasses up his face, squinting at her. His voice was still weary. "Then who are you? W-Why are you here?"

Tao looked away from him and the shadows moved with her, exposing her face to the light.

"You look familiar. You're the girl… from the police station?" the man wondered aloud. He nodded his head in agreement with himself. "Yes, the one with the Avatar."

"I am not."

"I-I remember your face." He relaxed slightly, recalling fondly, "And your voice."

Tao stepped back to the shadows and deepened her voice. "You are mistaken."

The timid man laughed, clasping his hands nervously in front of him. "I-I see, I see. Well, whoever you are, what brings you here?"

The acolyte bowed her head, "I am looking for the transcripts of recent council meetings."

"Oh," the man sounded surprised. "Those are in the public records." He pointed down the hall. "Just down the hall, there's a marked door. You shouldn't have any trouble finding it."

Tao's shoulders slacked. Public records. _Public_ records? She didn't have to sneak around in this ridiculous excuse of a disguise?

"Thank you," she bowed low before walking past him.

The man bent down, gathering the box of papers he had dropped. "U-unless you didn't come here for that," he continued, turning around as she passed.

The disciple paused, only turning her head to watch him skeptically. What else was there?

He moved up from his kneeling position, shifting the weight of the box in his arms. "I served as Councilman Tarrlok's assistant for many years. With Councilman Noatak in office and the Equalist Task Force dismantled, most of Tarrlok's files are being thrown in storage." He looked down sadly at the package. "I-I'm afraid his research will be forgotten."

Tao fully turned her body to him. "Research?"

"O-on Amon."

Her breath caught in her chest and she quickly nodded her head, "I would like these files." She bowed, adding, "Please."

"Oh, o-of course," the nervous man wrung his hands together after handing over the box. "I must warn you. Before the councilman died, he found something about Amon. I-I think that…" His lips pressed together to a thin line. "…Amon may more terrible than a-anyone has imagined."

Tao nodded seriously.

* * *

Tao's face had the same stoic expression when she delivered the files to Korra as she did when she received them. She plopped the heavy box down in the middle of Korra's room. The Avatar eyed the package, poking at it.

"Jeez, how many weeks did you go back?" Korra inquired, peeling open the lid.

The acolyte ripped open her disguise shirt, enjoying a deep breath. "I did not bring the transcripts," she explained as she changed into her everyday clothes.

"Then, what's all this?" The Avatar had a handful of papers fanned out in each hand. She brandished them accusingly.

"Former Councilman Tarrlok collected this information on Amon," Tao revealed. Korra turned the papers towards herself, looking over them more seriously. "His assistant offered the files. They may prove to be useful."

Korra's eyes scanned over the looping, scribbled writing, no doubt Tarrlok's, taking note of the sections he chose. She answered half heartedly, absorbed in thought, "Yeah… good job."

* * *

Mako decided to stop by the island early the next day. He walked over to the door, ignoring Bolin's confused argument.

"But what about training? We only have the gym fo-"

"You coming?" The eldest held the door open, waiting.

The earthbender smiled, hastily gathering his jacket and shoes as he joined his brother.

Bolin didn't understand why Mako was in such a hurry. His few attempts at conversation had failed so far. So the younger settled on quietly following his brother. They arrived at the island in no time.

This time, the new guards weren't any trouble. They were different: sturdier, smarter. The White Lotus soldiers escorted the brothers to the nearby temple. Instead of leading Mako and Bolin to Korra like they had asked, however, the guards took them to a group of Air Acolytes.

"These men claim to be friends with the Avatar. Can you verify their identity?" one guard stated crisply, bowing at the end.

"Yes, yes. They're Korra's friends." Pema answered as she shakily stood up, holding her bulging stomach. She groaned in pain causing Mako to take a worried step closer. She waved him off, smiling. The mother turned to the guards. "Inform all the new recruits." She looked back affectionately to the brothers as she still addressed the soldiers. "These boys go through so much when they visit."

The guards bowed, leaving, and the Air Acolytes in the room discreetly watched and murmured. Pema beamed up at the brothers, hugging Bolin. Next, she outstretched her arms for Mako and he awkwardly returned the hug.

"It's nice to see you again. Oh, Bolin, I'm making Dandanmian tonight. Korra tells me noodles are your favorite." The mother then looked to the firebender. "You're both welcome to stay for dinner."

The eldest brother smiled politely. "Maybe. I don't know how long-."

"We can wait!" Bolin piped in, finishing for his brother. "I, for one, am starving. We will gladly join your family for dinner."

Mako shot his brother an exasperated look and Bolin mouthed "Noodles, bro" before elbowing the firebender.

Pema smiled at Mako, looking at him directly. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to," she laughed.

The firebender fully beamed at her and as such tilted his head down. "Thank you," he muttered happily. The corners of his mouth were still curled as he asked, "Do you know where Korra is?"

The baby kicked and Pema clutched her stomach, wincing at the discomfort. "She should be in her room. I can-" The baby kicked again, interrupting her. The brothers both watched her stomach with a keen interest.

"Vayu." Pema motioned for another acolyte to come closer. "Vayu can take you there," she corrected.

An older woman nodded her head, bowing to the brothers in greeting and gestured towards the hallway. Bolin followed, but Mako was still watching Pema's stomach. He saw a bump emerge and disappear from the mother's pregnant belly.

"Do you want to feel him kick?"

Pema was smiling at him again. She was always smiling, always kind. It made him… uncomfortable. The firebender shook his head, muttering a response and a goodbye before joining Bolin and Vayu.

* * *

The quiet, older Air Acolyte led the brothers to Korra's room, bowing her head as a farewell. Mako knocked lightly on the door.

"Um… Just a minute!"

Korra's voice and the sound of shuffling papers could be heard through the door. The ruckus subsided and the Avatar hastily threw open the door. She leaned on the frame, trying to appear casual.

"Hey…" She began happily and nonchalantly, but her greeting drawled as she came face to face with Mako. She stood back on her feet, rolling her eyes. "Oh. It's you."

Korra stayed in the doorway, blocking the entrance. Tao peeked her head out from behind the Avatar.

"Mako. Bolin. Good morning," Tao smiled, bowing. She stood on her tiptoes to see more clearly over Korra's shoulder. "We have obtained files on-"

"Why are you here?" Korra interrupted, squinting at the firebender.

"You said we're going to find out who Amon is. I'm here to help," Mako gritted out, already losing his patience.

"Yeah," Bolin agreed happily, pushing his way between his brother and Korra. "We're ready when you are. What's the plan?"

Korra sighed, moving out of the way and allowing the brothers in. "Tao found some of Tarrlok's old files on Amon. He wanted to find him as much as us. There's tons of information, plenty of people he thought could be him."

Mako nodded his head approvingly. "It's a good start."

The Avatar stubbornly crossed her arms. "Thanks," she responded guardedly. Then, she let her arms fall, admitting reluctantly, "So far, it's a whole lot of nothing.

Bolin had already dug into the box, holding a paper in each hand. He alternated which one he held close, holding the other out at a distance as if that could distinguish the notes.

"Looks like… a whole lot," the earthbender agreed as he squinted at his newest paper. He let the files drop. "So, uh… how exactly will this help us find… _you know_?" he wondered.

"These files may be useless," Tao explained calmly. "We must go through them to be sure."

Mako and Bolin nodded, both of them clearly disappointed with the potentially fruitless work.

"We'll find something," Korra assured confidently.

Mako sat next to the box of documents, reasoning, "You don't know that."

* * *

"I know how teenage boys think," Tenzin argued. The monk calmed, or attempted to, by taking a deep breath. " _You_ don't have a problem with them being _alone_ in her room?"

"It's the middle of the day," Pema reasoned as she waved one hand dismissively, stirring the pot of broth. "Honestly, Tenzin. If you're that worried, go check on her."

"I may do just that."

She laid the spoon down on the counter and propped her other hand on her hip as he left. She muttered under her breath, going back to her cooking. "He'd be bald even if he didn't shave his head." She looked up, wondering, "Why did the spirits give that man daughters?"

* * *

"If you don't want to help, you can just say so," Korra spat. Her eyes narrowed, adding, "Or better yet. _Leave_."

"I _want_ to help,"Mako steeled himself firmly to his spot on the floor. He took out a large stack of papers from the box. "I'm just saying there's a pretty good chance that _this_ -" He emphasized the word as he flipped through the papers. –"will get us nowhere." He began to read through the pile, casually advising, "You shouldn't be so optimistic. We don't know what's in here."

The Avatar seethed. His complacent attitude only fueled her fire. "Exactly! We don't know, so why are you writing it off?" She crossed her arms, smirking, "You shouldn't be so _pessimistic_."

Bolin and Tao watched in suspense. There were quite a lot of flammable items in the room. And although he didn't know from whom, the younger brother could detect the distinct smell of firebending, like the scent before Mako threw a punch in the ring.

"I'm being _rational_ ," the firebender corrected, glaring at Korra. "This is the first thing we've done. You can't expect everything to fall into place."

Bolin laughed off the tension, "I-I think what my dear brother is trying to say is "Don't put all your eggs in one basket.""

Korra rolled her eyes, but the smoky scent waned. Tao looked pensive.

"I only use one basket when shopping," the acolyte confessed.

Bolin was quickly back at her side, his arms far too animated and his smile far too bright. "No, uh, it's a saying, you know? Imagine you're shopping with all your eggs in one basket and… you… drop the basket."

"The eggs... are shattered," Tao responded, slowly grasping what he was saying.

The earthbender clapped his claps, continuing, "But! If you split them between two or three baskets, some eggs would be safe."

The disciple nodded in earnest, her own smile bursting. "I see. The eggs are Korra's feelings and Mako wishes to protect them."

"Yes!" Bolin cheered and the two of them rejoiced.

Korra and Mako looked at each other and quickly looked away once their eyes met. The Avatar felt heat rise to her cheeks. Mako did not care about her "feelings." He was being a jerk, giving her a hard time. That was it.

She mumbled, "I don't need you to coddle me."

"I wasn't." Mako snapped coldly before he made a point to turn fully away from her, hiding his own slightly flushed face. He barked to his brother and Tao, distracting them from their reverie, "Are we going through this heap or not?"

At that, everyone silently began their work. Korra leaned her weight against Naga on the floor, making herself comfortable. Mako put his back to the wall underneath the window. Bolin sat on the bed, leaning against the corner of the room. Tao sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed.

The entire group eventually wore the same furrowed expression. The brothers and Korra had long ago begun to slouch, their backs and shoulders aching. While Tao maintained her posture, she rubbed her eyes every so often.

Mako flipped another page, reading through his section listlessly. None of his papers had anything to do with Amon… or Equalists for that matter. It was just a lot of hastily jotted down reports. It seemed to the teen that these were quickly written copies of police reports. Why Tarrlok had these was beyond him. He sighed, readjusting his body to try and get more comfortable when he saw something.

"Bo," Mako called, motioning for his brother to come to him.

"You found something?" the Avatar rushed, tossing her papers to the side.

Korra flew to his side, crawling over to him. She placed her hand on his thigh in her haste and backed away as if burned. Mako remained stoic, pretending not to notice her sudden proximity. Luckily, Bolin distracted them.

"No. _WAY!_ " the earthbender exclaimed, grabbing the document in disbelief.

"Have you found any pertinent information?" Tao asked.

"What's pertinent?" Bolin questioned. He didn't wait for an answer, instead slapping the paper with the back of his hand. "We _knew_ this guy! …He's dead."

"Who?" Korra's eyes widened in shock.

""Toe Toed" Ping," Mako answered. The firebender gestured to his share of the files, explaining, "Tarrlok had someone copy police reports for him."

"I am sorry for your loss," Tao bowed her head solemnly, reaching out to Bolin's shoulder.

"Thank you." The earthbender clasped his hand over hers, patting it. He chucked lightly, a bit of sadness tinged the sound, "We hadn't seen him since…" Bolin paused, not knowing how to continue. He looked to his brother. "How long has it been?"

"Six years," Mako stated crisply. And now they'd never see him again. Good.

Out of the corner of his eye, the firebender noticed Korra squirming. She looked like she wanted to say something, offer her own apology or support. But the words bubbled inside her, unable to escape. When she met his eyes, he gave her a tiny smile and that was enough to stop her squirming.

"How did he die?" Korra asked carefully, waiting with an unusual patience.

Mako couldn't help, but get offended by her sudden pitying tone. "Doesn't say," he huffed, tossing his papers to her.

Korra caught the sheet with ease, biting her lip and reminding herself that he was grieving. She took a calming puff of breath before she started to read over the reports. It didn't take long for her full attention to fall across every word.

"How many were there?" she asked offhandedly, eyes not leaving the paper.

"Reports?" Mako raised a pointed brow, pushing over the stack. He settled back against the window. "That whole pile is one after the other."

Korra went through them all hastily. "They're…" She sounded lightheaded, breathier than usual. "They _were_ … all benders."

The firebender watched her with some concern, scooting slightly closer. "All triad too," he added hopefully. "So it's understandable."

"No," Korra shook her head. Amon did this because they were triad, because they were benders. Tarrlok… She felt a wave a nausea wash over her and she covered her mouth. Tarrlok was on to him.

Amon killed Tarrlok.

It was all her fault.

Rapid knocks sounded from the door.


	12. Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew take their investigation on the road with... mixed results.

"Korra, I was wondering if you and your friends would like some lychee juice."

Perhaps she had not heard him. Outside her room, Tenzin winced. He would have slapped his head if he wasn't holding the tray. What teenager wanted lychee juice? There was a pause and Tenzin was tempted to open the door.

"No, but thank you," Korra predictably answered.

"Well you have all been cooped up in there for _quite_ some time." Tenzin's annoyance with that fact shone. He smiled, proposing, "Perhaps you could stretch your legs. I would be more than happy to give your friends a tour of the island."

"Maybe later."

That response took a fraction of the time as the first. Tenzin frowned, sighing. He wanted to speak to her face to face. He carefully put down the tray, reaching for the door.

"I did not want to intrude because I respect your privacy, but I hardly think it's appropriate to-" He didn't have to exert any more effort to know that the door was locked, blocked somehow from the inside. "Open this door."

"Tenzin, it's not-"

"I will not ask again! Open this door. Now."

Korra appeared before him in an instant. She widened her stance, holding her ground and blocking his way. "Let me explain. Wait!"

The papers rustled in the breeze when he walked in. Tenzin scanned over the room. Mako, Bolin, and Tao all stood straight, their heads cast down in guilt. He used the wind to pull a few papers into his hand.

"How did you get these?" Tenzin questioned, looking between the teenagers. "What are you doing with them?"

"Investigating," Bolin responded, quickly meeting the monk's eyes. "…s-sir."

"Investi-" The airbender shut his eyes in irritation, cutting himself off with a frustrated sigh. Korra was in front of him again.

The young Avatar began to explain, "We were-"

"Lin told me about yesterday," Tenzin interrupted.

Korra rolled her eyes, mumbling under breath, "I'm sure she did."

He continued, unnerved, "And she warned me that you might try something…"

"Stupid?" she offered in a grumble, crossing her arms in offense.

"Misguided," Tenzin corrected. He stood straighter, looking down his nose at her. "And do you know what I said in response?"

The teens glanced at each other as if one of them would mysteriously have the answer. Korra settled on shaking her head.

The monk looked supremely disappointed, explaining sadly, "I told her that I trusted you."

Korra couldn't look at him anymore, her eyes falling to the ground in guilt. Trusted…

He continued, his tone returning to a stern cadence. "I trust _that_ -" Tenzin didn't point, but rather eyed the box. "-will be returned to its rightful place." No one responded and he added harshly, "Tonight."

"Yes," Korra answered, jolting to attention.

The airbender scanned over each teen. "And I won't hear about anymore investigations, will I?"

"No," the teens echoed in unison. Korra's voice stuck out, sounding more annoyed than the others.

"Good," Tenzin nodded, adjusting his robe. "Now, how about that tour?"

* * *

Bolin and Tao walked eagerly on either side of Tenzin as the monk led them around the island. Korra fell behind, taking deliberately slower and slower steps in hopes of losing him. Whenever she was far enough away, Tenzin noticed and would pause the tour, smile as he waited for her to catch up. The Avatar glared at his back. He didn't have to look so happy about it.

"Come on, guys!" Bolin called excitedly, waving his arms animatedly. "You're missing it! This is where the sky bison _sleep_!"

Tao giggled at the earthbender's behavior before asking Tenzin something. The monk grinned as he answered. Korra groaned, rolling not only her eyes, but her whole head. With the action, she caught a glimpse of Mako. He had fallen behind her at some point. She turned to fully look at him.

" _The eggs are Korra's feelings and Mako wishes to protect them."_

Korra blushed at the thought and looked away quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Is…uh…," she fumbled with a laugh. "Is your brother always so excitable?"

She chanced looking at him through the corner of her eye. Mako hadn't reacted or changed expression in the slightest. He didn't even look at her. The firebender only shrugged his shoulders in answer.

Korra sighed, shaking her head. You're acting like an idiot. Forget what Tao said. _"Oh, come on! And then he jumps on the chance to hang out with you."_ She shut her eyes, groaning. Forget what Bolin said too!

"We need to come up with a new strategy."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, especially as it was a whisper so close to her ear. The Avatar cleared her throat guiltily, looking off to the side just in case he could see that she had been thinking about him or how his proximity affected her. "What are you talking about?"

He whispered again, "The box was a dud, so -"

"We don't know that yet," she argued under her breath.

"Maybe," his jaw tensed as he agreed tightly. "But those files have to be gone by tomorrow morning-"

"Then, we have to find something tonight."

"Tenzin wants us to take them back tonight."

"And we will. _After_ we go through them."

"We can't go through them, Korra," Mako said definitively, losing patience. His voice had risen above a whisper and he and Korra looked to the trio ahead of them.

He tried again, quietly. "Even if we had the time, we can't do this here. Beifong and Tenzin are friends, right? It's only a matter of time before he gets her involved."

"Where are we gonna meet then? What are we going to do?" Korra lamented more than argued as she turned to him for answers.

Mako hadn't realized how closely they had been speaking until now. She looked up at him those spirits damned eyes. His gaze darted to her lips out of a hormonal, fleeting habit. He took a step away, squaring his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Korra sighed defeatedly as they walked in silence. Up ahead, Tenzin had stopped again, waiting for her to catch up. Tao was explaining something to Bolin now. The earthbender hung on the acolyte's every word.

"If we don't find anything tonight, we can move on," Mako stated confidently, swallowing his nerves as he felt Korra's eyes fall onto him. He nodded to Bolin. "Meet us at our place and we'll go from there."

"You're…" He knew by her voice that she was smiling. "You're okay with that?"

He pursed his lips, mumbling, "Yeah, whatever."

Suddenly, she was hugging him. As his hands had been in his pockets, Korra trapped his arms awkwardly with her embrace. She squeezed him once, humming in delight as she let him go. "It's a date, hot shot."

"It's-" he began to retort, but she had jogged up to Tao, Tenzin and Bolin. Mako sighed, conceding dryly, "Great."

* * *

Bolin bounced on his toes as he waited for Korra and Tao. He stood close to the Arena's courtyard, watching closely for some sign of the girls. He couldn't believe Mako was not only letting people into their apartment (if you could call it that), but had _suggested_ it.

"He's got it baaaaad," the earthbender sang to himself, leaning out from the archway to stare down the street.

His green eyes scanned over the distance, Air Temple Island not too far beyond. So late at night, the usually busy street was empty. Korra had always come from this way before. Why weren't they there yet? He watched closely for any movement in the shadows, a sign of the girls' arrival. _"Their shadows moved…"_ Bolin straightened. Okay, if you see any shadows moving in any non-shadowy way, you're going to run.

"And probably scream," he added aloud. A silhouette slowly grew over him.

"Huh?"

"AH!" he yelped, jumping at Korra's voice. Bolin swiveled his body around to face them, clearing his throat. He bowed, crooning, "Good evening, ladies."

When he straightened, he gestured for them to be silent. Tao and Korra nodded, taking quiet, cautious steps through the arena. None of them spoke until they reached the run down attic. Korra recognized that they were close.

"So why were you guys coming from the city? I thought you'd come from the island," Bolin asked.

"Korra and I had to take the files back to City Hall before arriving here," Tao explained.

"Oh, okay," the brawny teen smiled easily. He did a double take. "Wait! You took them back? How are we gonna find anything?"

Korra elbowed Tao and the acolyte produced some papers from her loose sleeves. The Avatar revealed, "We already have."

* * *

"What is this?" Mako squinted, glared really, at the paper.

"Look at the name," Korra instructed, pointing out Tarrlok's scribbles. She stood on her tip toes, looking over the paper in his hands. "It's circled here and-" She shifted the other paper in his hands. "-here." The Avatar pressed herself closer to his side, trying to get a better view of the article while she spoke. "Tarrlok thought this Shengkai g-" Her nose scrunched in frustration at her almost rhyme. "- _person_ could be Amon."

"Sounds like you've got everything worked out," the elder brother sloughed her off, pushing the papers into her chest and dropping them for her to catch.

Korra took a breath through her teeth, forcing herself to calm down. She still ended up snapping at him, "Well, what do you think?"

"You don't want my opinion," Mako warned.

"I asked, didn't I?!" she huffed. Then she groaned, putting her hands on her hips, "We're… a team. I want to know what you think."

"A team," Mako repeated unamused. "And the team decided to _abandon_ our last idea for three sheets of paper."

Korra pouted, her eyebrows knitted in confusion and some hurt. A part of him wanted to back off. The very existence of that part convinced him not to. He had given into that pout before and the box she had "cared so much about" was nowhere to be seen. He felt an idiot.

"No. _You_ decided. And it's only a matter of time before you're done with _this_ too. You still want to know what I think?"

Mako glared at her, waiting for a nod, some kind of response. Korra looked him square in the eye, meeting his scowl with a steely glare of her own.

He leaned in, his arms crossed. "I think you're unstable and you need help. But you don't want it." Then, he turned on his heel, heading for his room. "You want to do this on your own? Fine. You know the way out," he stated coldly, gesturing to the door.

"Mako…" Bolin called sadly.

The elder brother was about to shut his makeshift door when he heard her voice. Korra was whispering, breathing the words. He turned at the soft sound.

"Help me."

The Avatar glanced over her friends with an angry pout before she cast her face down in embarrassment. She let one arm hang, gripping her elbow with the other. She sighed in irritation, rolling her eyes as they all gaped at her.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she added dryly, throwing her arms out. "Happy?" Korra shot Mako a pointed look.

The firebender's shoulders relaxed as he reached out for the papers, curling his fingers back and forth. She roughly handed them back to him. He read the article over carefully, his golden eyes transfixed on the words while he spoke.

"What were you going to do?" Mako asked casually. When she didn't answer, his gaze shifted up to her face.

Korra squirmed, reluctant to answer. "I… was going to look up the name at Immigration Services. See if he had any family. Talk to them." She looked down at her feet, toeing the cracked floor. She ventured a glance and saw Mako's retort forming, so she added in a snap, "Family that's _not_ dead."

"Hold it! His family's dead?!" Bolin exclaimed, scrambling over to his brother and the articles.

"Wife and kids were killed in a house fire," Mako briefed, not offering up the paper just yet. "Someone locked them in and…" He sighed in disgust and sadness, "Watched them burn alive."

"Who could be capable of such cruelty?" Tao mourned.

The firebender scoffed quietly to himself, thinking back to his days with the Triple Threats. He knew plenty. They were all trash. Most of them didn't deserve to live.

Mako blanched fleetingly. "Two-toed" Ping, one of the worst, had died mysteriously, along with dozens of other gang members. _"They were all benders."_

"All triad too…," he mumbled under his breath.

Korra reached out to Mako, asking cautiously in an attempt to taper her excitement, "What is it? Did you think of something?"

"Maybe," the older brother straightened, reasserting his cool demeanor. He let Bolin take the article, turning to Korra. "When were you going to Immigration?"

"Uh… tomorrow," she answered, flustered by his suddenly intense gaze.

"I'm going with you," Mako stated.

"Really?" she smiled proudly.

"Yeah," he agreed halfheartedly, not even looking at her. Mako was already walking over to his brother on the couch with Tao. He kicked Bolin's foot, grabbing his attention. "I need you to do something tomorrow."

* * *

The next afternoon, Korra and Tao returned to the Arena. The Avatar tapped her foot impatiently as the brothers argued.

"I don't understand, Mako," Bolin whined. He leaned in to complain through a nearly closed mouth, "I thought we weren't going to mess with the triads anymore."

The older brother gritted his teeth, explaining, "We're _not_! I just want you to talk to Bao and see if he's ever heard of someone named Shengkai. That's it."

Bolin nodded and gestured for Tao to follow him. Mako nodded over to the Avatar.

Korra picked at her nails, arching her back to shoot herself away from the wall, "What is _Bao_ gonna know anyway?"

The firebender didn't look at her as they walked together. He adjusted his scarf, answering, "He's a bookie and he has the numbers on every fixed bet in Republic City. If someone was in the red, he'd know."

"Why does that matter?"

"If Shengkai was deep enough in the hole…" Mako looked remorseful for a moment, but quickly steeled himself. "The Triads _always_ get their money. There's more than one way to make someone pay."

"So they killed his family," Korra added, watching him. He neither confirmed nor denied her. She eyed the side of his face, pouting even if he couldn't see it. "What do you know about the triads? Maybe you're wrong."

The firebender squared his shoulders, still facing directly forward.

* * *

"So what's so special about this _Shengkai_ guy-" Bolin burst into a smile at the rhyme. "-anyway?"

"This individual shares a _similar_ history with Amon," Tao stated uneasily.

"How similar?" He gently pulled the distracted acolyte over to him, so she avoided running into someone.

"Identical." She clasped her hands in front of her, lowering her head, staying close to him. "From what Amon stated in the meeting and the information in those articles, their pasts are identical."

"It could… be a coincidence?" Bolin offered happily, squeezing her waist affectionately. Upon realizing their proximity, he let go and laughed it off.

Tao nodded, "Perhaps." A thought came to her mind and she shyly looked up at Bolin, brushing her hair behind her ears before clasping her hands piously in front of her. "The man we are going to see… he is an acquaintance of yours?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Just someone me and Mako used to… work with," the earthbender struggled to explain. "O-on occasion."

She bowed her head, accepting the information as Bolin lead them through the seedier part of town. The earthbender felt a twinge of guilt. She trusted him completely.

"Mako and I…," Bolin drawled, afraid of what she would think. "We…" He took a deep breath before blurting, "We used to work for the Triple Threats." She hadn't reacted yet, but he hastily added, "It was a long time ago! We were kids and it kept us off the streets! It's not like we hurt anybody! I wouldn't! I would never!"

Tao lightly touched his arm, giving him pause. "I understand."

Bolin smiled, placing his hand over hers. "Thanks."

She bashfully smiled back and removed her hand.

"Well, we're here," he informed, opening the door and motioning for Tao to go ahead. The earthbender celebrated behind her back before following.

* * *

"Why did you come with?" Korra grumbled to Mako's back. "I could have done this alone."

I might as well be alone, she added mentally. He hadn't said anything to her since they left the arena.

"I don't want you to be by yourself," he responded and she took a moment to realize he had done so.

Perked up by his participation in communicating, Korra hurried to his side. She eagerly looked up to meet his eye as she spoke. "You could've fooled me."

To her benefit, Mako did turn and register her new presence, but he quickly returned to looking forward. He sighed, rolling his eyes, "This is an investigation, not some…" He had trouble thinking of a word. "Some… date," he finished.

Korra chuckled at his word choice. "I told Tenzin and Pema it was."

The firebender blushed furiously at that, turning to her in shock. "What?"

She smiled at his reaction. "What?" she repeated, giggling.

"Why would you say this is a date?" He glared at Korra for laughing at him, purposely turning away from her and quickening his pace. "It _isn't_ ," he clarified.

"I know that," she snapped, rushing to keep up. The Avatar shrugged her shoulders, throwing her arms out. "Tenzin wanted to know what I was doing in the city, alright? The girls asked if I was going on a date and…" She grabbed his arm to slow him down. "It seemed like a good excuse."

He sighed, still not looking at her, but he had at least quit storming off. Korra laughed, some venerability in the soft sound.

"It's not too crazy to think… we could…" She looked off into the distance. "Nevermind," she concluded sourly.

Mako noticed her hand still tucked in by his elbow. "Are trying to hold my hand?"

"Sorry." Korra ripped herself away, but after a second huffed defensively, "What if I was? You have a problem with that?"

He started walking away, explaining simply, "Yes."

She grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers and holding on with a tight grip. He jerked away subtly to no avail.

"Let go," he ordered tiredly.

She held her mouth tight to keep from smiling. "No."

"Let. Go," he growled.

" _No_."

Mako pulled and tugged, swinging his arm roughly in an attempt to escape. Spirits, she was strong! After some effort and giggles from passersby, he was free. Korra was smiling, _laughing_ at him again.

The firebender scowled at her. "You're crazy."

"You like it," she teased with a smirk.

Mako groaned in frustration, stomping inside the Immigration building. Thank the spirits they were there.

* * *

Bolin cowered slightly in the dimly lit hall. The walls were dingy, their steps echoed and he hadn't had many positive memories associated there to begin with.

"Is something troubling you?" Tao's voice seemed louder in the cavernous hall and he flinched at the sound. Her back was still to him, but she turned her head to the side. "You seem uneasy."

"Whaaaat?" Bolin drawled exaggeratedly. He straightened his back and moved in front of her. "Nah, I'm good. Just… you know…"

The acolyte watched his back, eagerly waiting for him to continue, but he did not. The two of them came to an empty room. On the side opposite of them, a wall of bars separated the room. Behind the bars, there was a vault of some sort. Tao squinted in the dark.

"Bolin," a new, almost unfriendly voice greeted, the owner of it only a shadow in the light. A man stepped forward, closer to the bars, revealing his smirking face. "And… who is your friend?"

"Uhhh… Tao," Bolin answered. He laughed off his nerves, gesturing between the bookie and the acolyte. "Bao, this is Tao. Tao, this is Bao." He chuckled uneasily again. "You get it? It's funny… 'cause your names-" Bao wasn't laughing or even smiling anymore. "Nevermind."

"I doubt you've come here to pay back your debts…" Bao rolled a yuan between his fingers before flipping the coin into the air.

The earthbender rubbed his neck, mumbling, "You still remember that, huh?"

Bao caught the coin easily, adding with a bit of venom, "So I am curious what business you have here."

Tao took a step forward, responding in a strong voice. "We have only come to ask you one question. Do you recall a man named Shengkai?

Bolin watched in awe of her newfound toughness. While appreciated, it didn't do much for his ego. After all, this tiny girl was sticking up for him.

The coin momentarily stopped rolling, pausing between the bookie's fingers. He responded coolly, "What do you want to know?"

Tao's eyes widened in excitement before she bowed, "Please. We would greatly appreciate any information you may bestow."

Bao scoffed at her actions, giving Bolin a questioning look. He crossed his arms, answering simply, "He was a thief."

"That's all you know about him?" Bolin chimed in.

"Yes," the older man sneered, gulping subtly. Tao noticed.

"Please," she begged again. "Anything you know may of use to us."

Bao shifted, unsettled by her observant and pleading gaze. "I'm not one for ghost stories."

"He's a ghost," Bolin marveled, fully believing.

The bookie rolled his eyes, "That's what they _say_. But I hardly believe it." Tao was staring at him again and he went on with a sigh. "Like I said, he was a thief. Bolin can tell you what we do to the people dumb enough to steal from us."

As instructed, Tao looked to Bolin. The brawny teen shuffled his feet, watching the ground intently in lieu of speaking. The acolyte frowned, thinking of Shengkai's family trapped in a burning building.

The older man continued with a mocking tone, "Some of the men think that his spirit is alive and kicking, seeking revenge…" The sharp lines of his face were contoured by the shadows. He leaned closer to the bars, finishing ominously, "That anyone associated with his demise has swiftly met their own… one by one."

Bao straightened again, the yuan casually swirling through his fingers. "Some chumps ended up dead and suddenly everyone believes in silly ghost stories."

"Uh, yeah," Bolin agreed, trying not to sound scared. "Silly."

"The men who attacked Shengkai, have they all been killed?" Tao questioned worriedly.

The bookie's hands tensed in irritation and the coin wiggled between his middle and pointer finger. "I don't know, doll. It's a big city, lots of people. If you really want to know, go see the Boss." He nodded to Bolin, "Do him a favor, I'm sure he'd tell you all you wanna know."

* * *

Korra frowned at the paper. The clerk had been kind enough to write down the information. But it still wasn't much. The Avatar squinted at the letter, hoping something would pop out.

"So…," she drawled with a disappointed sigh. She turned to Mako as he'd have answers. "That's it?"

"I guess so," he shrugged, gesturing to the paper. "Only family he has left is in the Fire Nation."

Korra hummed in dulled agreement, adding, "Not even family. They're his beneficiaries." She slapped her own face, letting her hands drag down as she groaned, "He donated his belongings to strangers."

Mako sighed, shoving his hands in pockets. "Come on," he nodded his head away. "Maybe Bolin and Tao had some luck."

* * *

Korra and Mako waited in the courtyard of the Arena. The Avatar had begun to swirl the fountain's water about out of boredom and luckily didn't have to wait much longer.

"Hey!" Bolin greeted with pleasant surprise. "I thought we'd be the first back."

Korra grumbled, releasing her hold on the water. "Immigration was a bust. What'd you guys find out?"

The acolyte walked in front of Mako, bowing her head as she answered. "Bao confirmed the Triple Threat Triad's involvement in the murder of Shengkai's family, heavily implying their sole responsibility."

Korra eyed the firebender suspiciously, pouting at her apparent exclusion. "So you knew?" she accused.

"It was a hunch," Mako responded distantly. He barely registered her question, his eyes glazed over in thought. He paused his train of thought, speaking more clearly. "It's pretty common for the triads to target innocent people."

Her pout had changed into a deep scowl. "They burned someone's family alive," she hissed. " _That's_ pretty common?" She crossed her arms and turned her back to him as much as she could.

"No…," he countered, his eyes squinting in confusion. Mako shook it off and looked to Bolin and Tao, explaining seriously, "He did something. And whatever it was, they wanted make sure no one would try it again."

Bolin waved his hand excitedly. "Oh! Oh! I know!" He lowered his arm, answering with pride, "He stole something."

The older brother let out his irritation via a huff though his nose.

Tao smiled, celebrating Bolin's input. "That is correct. During our conversation, Bao referred to Shengkai as a thief on two occasions."

"So what did he take?" Korra propositioned, still slightly annoyed.

The younger brother gasped and quickly raised his hand again and all eyes went to him. "Uh…" His fingers curled back, his pointer remaining out and he shot it to Korra. "Actually, I'll get back to you on that."

The Avatar smiled, shooting a smug look in Mako's direction. The firebender scowled, trying to ignore her.

"Perhaps we could speak to your boss," Tao suggested.

Korra's head tilted in question, while Mako's eyes widened. Bolin hurried between his brother and the acolyte, offering a flurry of explanations.

"No, no. He's not our boss… Well, he _was.._." Korra looked more interested now and Mako subtly shook his head. "I mean, no, he wasn't. Ever," Bolin hastily added. "He's _the_ boss," he offered, but Tao waited for further elaboration. "You know… of the Triple Threats. They call him a boss."

Both girls leaned back in understanding and the younger brother breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see," Tao weighed the information carefully. Confidently, she proposed, "We should go all go. We will be safer in numbers."

"We're not talking to him," Mako crisply stated.

"Why not?" Korra snapped rudely. "A lead is a lead. If Tao thinks we should talk to this guy, then I think so too."

Bolin quietly reminded his brother, "Zolt would know more than Bao did. Way more."

The Avatar's acute ears still picked up the whisper. "See?" She nudged Mako's side. "We're going," she announced.

"No. We're not!" Mako countered. He shot his brother a toxic look and Bolin tiptoed behind Tao. Mako turned back to Korra, explaining, "Trust me. We're better off not getting him involved." His voice softened as he confessed, "You have no idea what these people are like, what they're capable of."

Korra snorted, "And you do?"

"Y-!" Mako cut himself off to fume. He pointed accusingly at her before crossing his arms arrogantly. "You're just pissed because Bolin and Tao found something and you came up empty."

The Avatar pouted, mirroring his action and crossing her arms with just as much gusto. "You agreed going to Immigration was a good idea. You came with me."

The firebender nodded, explaining coldly, "I went with, but going there was never a good idea." Korra shrank before his eyes as he continued. "Any distant relatives weren't going to be in Republic City and we would have no way of getting to where ever they did live."

Mako smirked, but his eyes cut into her. "Luckily, none of that matters because he doesn't have anyone left _anywhere_. So going was not only inconvenient, but a complete waste of time. Congratulations, Avatar."

Korra could feel tears brimming behind her eyes and she snarled at him. Storming off, she grabbed the other girl's arm.

"Come on, Tao. We're leaving," she ordered roughly, pulling the acolyte and forcing her to walk backwards for a few steps.

Tao hastily bid the boys farewell with a bow before correcting her stance and following Korra out.

Bolin pouted disapprovingly at his brother, "Dude…"

Mako squared his shoulders and looked away guiltily.

* * *

Tenzin sipped his tea, awkwardly glancing at the pouting Avatar. Korra had been upset since she returned, while Tao's behavior hadn't changed at all. Watching Korra stab and glare at her food, he could see something still weighed on her mind.

The monk put a smile on his face, trying his best to sound casual. "So, Korra, how was your date?"

Pema lightly hit his knee under the table, but otherwise looked unaffected.

"Fine," Korra answered sourly, promptly chomping down some food.

Tenzin scooted away from his wife, his brow furrowed in worry, "It doesn't sound like it was fine."

" _Ahem_ ," Pema cleared her throat not too subtly, shaking her head at her husband.

Korra slammed her fists down on the table. "He's a jerk, alright?!" She bowed her head in apology, but her arms were still tense. "May I be excused?"

"Of course, sweetie," Pema smiled.

"Great." The Avatar shot up, grumbling, "I'm going to bed." She turned back to look at Tao, but said nothing to the other teen.

Tao promptly finished the food on her plate before bowing. "May I be excused as well?"

Tenzin shared a glance with his wife. Then, he nodded tiredly, shooing the acolyte away. "Of course."

Ikki's grumpy face lifted from her plate as Tao left. She raised her arm excitedly. "Oh, daddy! Daddy! May I be excused? Please? Please? Please?"

The monk calmly scooped up another bite of food, responding simply, "Not until you clear your plate."

The young airbender pouted animatedly, poking at her food. Jinorra snickered at her sister's distress, reading and eating quietly.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Korra's whispering voice jolted Tao. The acolyte held her posture despite the scare. Although confused, she gracefully turned to her friend.

"To my room," the disciple answered waveringly at normal volume.

The sound echoed in the empty dormitory hall and Korra winced before pulling Tao into her room. The Avatar shut the sliding door and listened for a moment. Tao took a seat next to Naga, observing the Avatar's suspicious behavior.

"What do you have planned?" the acolyte questioned uneasily, petting Naga.

Korra threw a black top to Tao as answer. "Put this on."

The disciple frowned at the clothing. She instantly recognized her ill-fitting disguise. Inspecting the material, she found it was still missing a button. Her frown deepened.

"I suppose I am sneaking into another government building," she guessed, forlorn.

"Nope," Korra corrected proudly, slipping into a large, baggy robe. The Avatar pulled up the collar of the dark jacket, effectively hiding much of her face. "We're going to find Zolt and see what he knows."

Tao went from pouty to worried. "Mako advised agai-"

"I know what he _advised_ ," Korra rolled her eyes, pulling herself up through the window. "I'm going anyway," she stated firmly. She paused halfway through the window to look back at Tao. "You coming or not?"

The acolyte tossed the idea around her head for a second before reluctantly joining Korra. Naga followed suit, getting both front paws onto the roof before her master stopped her.

"Nuh uh. Sorry, girl," Korra admonished softly, ruffling the beast's ears. "Covert mission tonight. So no Nagas allowed."

The polar bear-dog whimpered, but put her paws back inside the room. The furry giant sadly laid her head out on the window sill as the girls left.

* * *

Mako loosened his traditional uniform, kicking a pebble with his pointy-toed shoes. The factory work had been monotonous as always and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. He grumbled under his breath, talking to himself in the empty street.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he rehearsed. Then he scowled, adding, "But it's all true, so I'm not taking it back."

The firebender groaned, slapping himself in the face, partly to slap the stupid out of himself. So what if she was mad? He wasn't wrong. He had only been stating the obvious. And he certainly wouldn't have gotten so rude if she hadn't have started it. What was her problem anyway? He groaned angrily again. Why did he even care?!

Mako sighed defeatedly, stating sincerely, "I'm sorry, Korra. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He pursed his lips, correcting, "Ok, I did, but I'm sorry I did. I…"

He sighed again, confessing, "I care about you. And I worry about you." He cringed after saying the words. He quickly snapped, sending the rock he had been kicking flying, "So can you just listen to me for once!"

A spider rat scurried away in fright, knocking over some trash. Mako groaned yet again, cursing himself. He must sound like an idiot, yelling to himself in middle of the night.

* * *

Korra and Tao emerged from the bay. The Avatar shielded the two of them from the water, forming a protective bubble around them. Tao eagerly hopped away from the water, happy to be on dry land.

"Jeez, you alright?" Korra asked with a smile, releasing her hold on the waves.

The acolyte nodded weakly, admitting, "I cannot swim."

"Good thing we weren't swimming."

Tao pursed her lips, clarifying, "I did not find a massive body of water looming overhead to be much more comforting."

Korra gave her friend a quick side hug, heading into the city. "I wasn't going to let it fall."

"Perhaps not intentionally," the smaller girl reasoned. She added with grave seriousness, "But what if you had sneezed?"

The Avatar laughed, patting Tao's shoulder. "Well, it was that or steal a boat." Korra's eyes lit up with the self provided idea. "We could steal a boat for the way back. Then, I could shoot us across the bay! It'd take two seconds tops!"

Tao's eyes widened in horror at Korra's gesticulation. "No. Walking underneath the water is an adequate means of transportation. We do not need a boat."

"Okay," Korra agreed easily, leading the way. "If you say so."

Tao carefully watched the streets. After a few blocks, she realized that Korra was leading them aimlessly through the city.

"I thought our mission was to find Zolt," the acolyte reminded.

"We are," Korra stated confidently.

"But… we are heading in the opposite direction."

The Avatar turned on her heel quickly and Tao bumped into her. Unfazed, Korra looked down her nose, watching the smaller girl closely.

"How do you know that?" Korra asked guardedly. She crossed her arms with a pout, demanding, "What do you know?"

Tao bowed her head, "I know "Lightning Bolt" Zolt is named so due to his ability to produce and bend lightning. Even in the most well trained of firebenders, the ability is rare…" She looked up, beseeching her friend. …and extremely dangerous."

The Avatar scowled. Now Mako had Tao turning against her? She shook her head, her ponytails hitting her cheeks.

"Whatever," Korra huffed. "If you know where Zolt is, then where is he?"

Tao paused reluctantly, but stood firm when she spoke. "We should bring Mako and Bolin as well."

Korra breezed, "We don't need the boys to protect us. I'm the Avatar, remember? I can handle a little lightning." I think, she added mentally. She had heard of people bending lightning, but she had never seen it.

"We do not know what to ask Zolt when we get there. Mako knows-"

"Ugh!" Korra vented, throwing her hands up to her hair. "Why did you even come with?"

"I do not want you to be by yourself," Tao answered honestly.

That struck a chord for the Avatar. Mako had said the same thing. Both of them accompanied her because they cared about her. While it was easy to accept that Tao cared for her, the idea that Mako did was foreign. But Bolin had told her before that his brother cares more he lets on. It still made her feel strange.

"We'll just talk to him. If it looks like we're in trouble, we'll run," Korra assured. Tao looked unsure and the Avatar added, "I promise."

The acolyte smiled, nodding in agreement. She happily pointed in the opposite direction of where they had been facing, "Triple Threat Headquarters are located in the West District on Silver Street. The building is disguised as a restaurant. Zolt will most likely be there."

Korra blinked, letting all _that_ sink in. Mako told her all that? She felt a twinge of jealousy, but pushed it away.

"Okay," the Avatar grinned. She gestured out for Tao to go in front of her. "Lead the way."

* * *

Tao and Korra waited in the shadows of the nearby alley, peeking their heads out to see the triad's headquarters.

"Okay," Korra mumbled, mentally preparing herself. She stood up straight and left the alley with determination. "Let's talk."

Tao silently followed, her head ducked low. The Avatar strutted over to the two burly thugs posted outside.

"We'd like to talk to Zolt."

The guards didn't look at her. They didn't even blink. Korra huffed, crossing her arms and getting in one's face.

"I know you heard me," she grumbled, getting no reaction from either of the men. She leaned back, sighing, "Well, I'll just let myself in."

Korra moved to walk past the two guards, but their arms instantly blocked her. Her head swiveled between the two of them. They still weren't looking at her.

Her voice strained with irritation, she reasoned, "We're only going to ask him a few questions and then we'll be out of your hair." They didn't move at all. "Stop ignoring me!"

It was small, their lips moving just the faintest bit. But Korra saw. They thought this was funny.

The Avatar snickered darkly, "Oh… so this is a joke?"

Tao stepped forward, suggesting timidly, "Perhaps we should go."

"I know a good one," Korra went on. She feigned deep thought, smiling, "I can't exactly remember how it goes…" Her grin faded as she scowled at the men, "But it ends with two meat heads getting their asses handed to them."

Tao tugged at the sleeve of Korra's jacket now.

"Go home before daddy finds out you're up past bedtime," one of the men quipped.

The Avatar sloughed Tao's hand off. She eyed the men up and down before smirking. In a flash, Korra froze one man to his post using his own waterskin. The other couldn't do much because in the next moment the earth rose, encircling him and trapping him as well.

Korra smiled proudly, but Tao looked horrified.

"We need to go now, Korra."

"Why?"

The Avatar arrogantly walked past the men. She reached for the door when it burst open. Three men came through.

"What's going on out here?" one questioned as they walked outside.

The three new thugs quickly took in the scene before them. Their two guards each trapped to a pillar and these two girls. Korra smiled crookedly, chuckling nervously.

The thugs prepared to fight and Korra made a split second decision. She froze two of the men using the new thug's waterskin. There was barely enough ice to keep the two of them down, so she used earth to pin the last one. Now, that all five men were secured to the porch via ice or rock, the young Avatar attempted to plead her case.

"Okay, everyone calm down. We just want to talk."

It was unlucky on her part that one of the men she froze was a firebender. He melted through the ice easily, releasing himself and his waterbending partner. Korra bent the steam into a cloud, blinding the men.

"Run!"

The firebender thug blasted the ice holding the one guard. The three free men rushed out of the steam cloud after the girls.

"What about us?!" One of the earthbenders cried.

The second waterbender, skinnier and taller than the first, laughed, "You're on your own, bub." He slapped the free guard and firebender upside the head. "Now what are you palookas waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Korra and Tao raced down the streets, ducking into alleys and changing directions. The Avatar glanced behind them as she ran.

"Did we lose them?" Korra squinted into the darkness, a smile creeping up her lips.

Tao pulled the Avatar forward, narrowly avoiding a fireball, and the girls ran with renewed vigor.

"We should not have gone there," the acolyte lamented with panting breath. "You should not have provoked them."

" _Okay!_ Can we talk about how this is all my fault later?" Korra snapped.

Tao frowned, apologizing, "I did not mean this was your fault. I-"

"Now isn't the time," she huffed in annoyance. The Avatar shook her head, trying to come up with a plan. She needed a minute to slow down and think. Just one minute. _Something_.

"I-"

"Stop talking!" A pang of guilt hit her. "Uh…"

The acolyte grew serious. "How can we lose the men following us?"

Korra nodded, focusing on her surroundings. She felt the cold breeze at their back, much colder than it should be. The waterbenders were following them, probably icing the streets to move quicker. They'd catch up soon. The firebender was with them, but he'd be left in the dust if the other two were ice surfing.

Korra ventured a glance back and saw three silhouettes, two more defined than the last. Alright, so the waterbenders were close behind and the firebender was dragging along…

SHINKT! SHINKT!

"The police," Tao whispered.

"Great. Just what we needed," Korra grumbled. She turned back to see the three men had abandoned the chase. The coldness in the air was fading away as they departed. The echoing sound of metal scraping filled the silence.

"We have to get back to the island," Tao ushered, pulling Korra in the right direction.

In response, the Avatar put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly.

The smaller girl covered her ears, wincing. "What are you doing?"

"Calling a ride."

* * *

Naga laid her head listlessly on the windowsill, looking out to the city. She whimpered, shuffling her body as she waited for Korra to return. Suddenly, her ears pricked up and she leapt onto the roof.

* * *

A loud crash jolted Tenzin and Pema awake. The monk looked up as a pounding sound reverberated through the ceiling.

"Something is on the roof?" the sleepy mother questioned.

Tenzin gestured for her to stay in the bed, "I'll go see what it is."

"Be careful."

BAM! SCHLUK!

The monk winced at the noise as he raced outside. Whatever was on the roof apparently didn't have sure footing. Several guards had amassed outside, attempting to hold Naga back. The frantic polar bear-dog wasn't having any of it and she thrashed and batted lightly at the guards. Tenzin breathed a sigh of relief, approaching the giant.

"Easy, girl," he cooed and Naga settled down, but continued to whimper, looking out anxiously across the bay. "It's alright. Let's get you back upstairs to Korra."

At the Avatar's mention, the polar bear-dog struggled to pass the monk. Her gargantuan paws shuffled cautiously, not wanting to hurt the nice man. Still, he held out his arms, shooting in front of her at every turn.

Where was Korra? She couldn't be that heavy of a sleeper. Tenzin had paused in thought and Naga used the opportunity to throw him on her back. She nudged him with her muzzle and flipped him into the air. Thankfully, the monk got a hold of her fur before she bolted off the island.

* * *

Mako turned to see what had just plopped out of the bay. A giant mass of white scurried out, shaking off the excess water and drenching the firebender in the process. He grumbled to himself, looking at the intruder. It was…

"Naga?" Mako called out, but the polar bear-dog ignored him, rushing off into the city with some unwilling passenger on her back.

He looked up to the Arena, all the way up to the attic windows, where his bed was waiting for him. Then, he looked back down the street where Naga had gone. With a frustrated sigh, he went after them.

His heart pounded as he raced through the familiar streets, _too_ familiar. Mako turned the corner after Naga only to swing himself back around into the shadows. The polar bear-dog barreled down the street while Mako pressed his back to the brick wall, listening to the thugs posted outside.

"What was that?"

"Doesn't matter. Get these two idiots inside and then you can tell the boss all about how some little girls got the jump on ya."

"Hurry! We don't need to be explaining nothing to the cops."

Mako clenched his fists. "Korra, you idiot," he muttered under his breath. Then a thought came to mind. "Bolin…," he hissed.

* * *

Korra and Tao crouched down, hiding by the trash. The acolyte grimaced, but stayed still. Korra watched the officers intently.

"It looks like they only sent a couple officers to check things out," the Avatar surmised quietly as the metalbenders inspected the icy street. She kept her eyes on the departing cops as she spoke, slowly turning around. "Okay. They're heading out and so shall-"

Naga licked her master, wagging her tail exuberantly. Korra grinned, petting her furry friend while Tao shrank back into the trash. Confused, the young Avatar followed the other girl's line of sight to find a very, _very_ angry monk.

"Oh… Hey, Tenzin…"

* * *

"Bolin! Wake up!" Mako bellowed as soon as he entered the attic. In response, his little brother snored loudly. Livid, the firebender pushed him off the bed.

"OW! Wha…" Bolin rubbed his drowsy and still unfocused eyes. "Mako?" He pouted angrily, climbing back onto the mattress. "What the hell?" he demanded groggily.

"You told Korra about Zolt's place?!"

Bolin flinched at his brother's tone, but settled back onto his pillow. He started to answer, already drifting back to sleep. "Huh? No… No, I didn't tell Korra any-" His green eyes fluttered open slightly as they flickered with an epiphany. "Oh. _Oh_. I told Tao," he announced before plopping his face into his pillow.

"Why did you tell _her_?" Mako gritted through his teeth.

The earthbender scowled, his half lidded eyes shooting daggers at his _loud_ , older brother. "I don't know," he whined. "We talked about how me and you worked for him and-"

"What?!"

Bolin was accustomed in Mako's new volume and responded casually, "She doesn't care. It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Mako countered anxiously. He ran both hands through his hair, ranting more so to himself than Bo, "We're all gonna be arrested because you can't keep your mouth shut."

Bolin sprang up, "Arrested?! What happened?"

The older brother closed his eyes and took what was supposed to be a calming breath. "Get dressed."

* * *

Tao had her ear pressed to the door, straining to hear the argument inside. White Lotus guards approached and the acolyte jumped away from the door, clasping her hands and lowering her eyes guiltily. She recognized two pairs of feet as the guards and the other two as Mako and Bolin.

Her head shot up and Tao was taken aback by Mako's evident and aggravated temper. "What brings you both here?"

"Is Korra in there?" Mako snipped, taking a step towards the door before Tao could even answer.

"Y-yes." The disciple wedged herself between him and the door, holding her hands out. "Korra and Tenzin are speaking. I-" Tenzin's muffled, but uncharacteristically loud voice escaped into the hall. "…would not interrupt them."

"Are… we getting arrested?" Bolin wondered. "See. I'm confused… because… I thought we were getting arrested."

Tao opened her mouth to answer, but Mako cut her off. "What were you thinking?" he fumed. "How could you let her go?"

The acolyte did not appreciate his interrogatory tone. She stiffened her shoulders and stood strong although her voice didn't quite match her stance. "Korra was determined to find Zolt whether or not I accompanied her. As her friend, I could not allow her to go alone."

The firebender cooled off, but a fight still boiled under his skin. "You didn't have to tell her where to go," he rebutted.

Tao sheepishly looked away, pulling at the tight, black jacket she still wore. "She promised we would run if in trouble." With a spark of hope, she added, "And we did evade capture from both the police and triads."

Mako crossed his arms, sighing, "Except Tenzin caught you both red-handed."

Tao lowered her head in shame. "Yes."

Bolin piped in, "How exactly did he do that?"

"Naga brought him," the firebender answered simply. Both Bolin and Tao's heads shot up and he added, "I saw her running through the city. A polar bear-dog is kinda hard to miss."

After a moment with only the sound of a muffled argument to fill the air, Mako chose to sigh again, complaining, "How could Korra do something so _stupid_?"

Now the small acolyte's voice _was_ strong and she stared disapprovingly at Mako. "She may not have done anything if you had not antagonized her."

The older brother shifted on his feet in guilt while Bolin pushed past him. The earthbender pointed with his thumb, asking, "What are they talking about in there?"

Tao answered quickly, "I was listening earlier-" She cut herself off, scrunching her lips tight and looking away. "I was eavesdropping," she confessed, ashamed. "I did not hear very much before you arrived."

Slowly she lifted her head up and slowly, but surely three pairs of eyes met. No sooner than that did they all scramble to the door.

* * *

Korra stood, frozen in place, clutching one arm as the other hung uselessly. Tenzin's outrage had yet to subside.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if the police caught you?! I know you do… so you must not care!"

The Avatar interjected, "I care. I-"

He ignored her, cutting her off. "And to instigate a fight with… _criminals_! How can you be so… so…"

His anger had left him speechless, so Korra grumbled an adjective. "Careless?"

"Yes," the monk agreed, knowing full well that his simple agreement hurt her pride. "And you endangered your friend as well. What were you thinking?"

She waited, tapping her foot and feigning surprise when he didn't continue. "Oh. I can talk now?" The young Avatar sighed, trying to sound as serious and as reasonable as possible. "I need to do this. I'm the Avatar and it's my-"

"Korra, for the last time," Tenzin snapped. "Being the Avatar does not grant you the right to do whatever you wish. Chief Beifong asked you to stop-"

"I want to help!"

"She doesn't need your help! The police have solved cases without your aid before and they will continue to do so now."

She took a moment, choosing her words carefully. When she spoke, she reasoned calmly, "You couldn't teach me in the South Pole because _you_ said Republic City needed you. You let me stay here because you agreed that it needed me too."

When she was finished, she looked up at him, waiting patiently for his response. At last, the monk's temper began to wane.

"I… apologize that I led you to believe Republic City requires your direct protection," Tenzin sighed. "In your life and travels, you will find the world is full of problems. But they are not all for you and you alone to solve. It is not your duty to personally right every wrong. _This_ isn't your fight."

Korra nodded along, watching her feet as he spoke and allowing him to finish uninterrupted. She took a deep breath before she announced, " _I_ am going to face Amon and _I_ am going to die. This is my fight." She smiled up at him, despite the sadness in her voice. "This is my only fight."

* * *

Mako frowned at the Korra's depressed tone. He shrank away from the door somewhat, looking to Tao and whispering, "What is she talking about?"

The acolyte avoided his gaze and ignored him instead of answering.

* * *

Tenzin reached out to touch his pupil's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. "Your dreams may not be literal events."

"One is. I've had it enough to know." She wiggled out of his touch, turning her back to him. "There's a mask and shadows." Her hands clutched into fists. "As much as I fight, I can't beat him. And then…" She braced herself, stating factually, "I die." She whipped around to face her teacher, imploring him. "But I know whose mask that is. And once I find out what's behind it, how Amon is doing this, I'll be able to stop him."

Korra headed to the door, not turning around as she warned, "And I'm not letting you or anyone else get in my way."

* * *

Korra was surprised to find Tao, Bolin and Mako all outside waiting for her. _Right_ outside waiting for her. She pursed her lips, choosing to ignore them the way they ignored her privacy.

"That's why you want to find Amon," Mako said in understanding, watching Korra through his peripheral vision as they all walked down the hallway.

The Avatar boxed her shoulders, hissing, "Is that a problem?"

The firebender shook his head, shrugging. "No. I just thought…"

She scoffed, speeding up to get away from them all.

"Did you really dream that you… died?" Bolin called out uneasily and Korra stopped, but wouldn't face them.

Mako piped in too, albeit more quietly than his brother, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it," she confessed softly before rushing off.

* * *

Korra snuggled into Naga on her bedroom floor. The polar bear-dog whined in apology and the Avatar pet her.

"It's not your fault, girl," she assured, but the giant rested her head in the teen's lap nevertheless.

Knocks sounded at the door for the hundredth time. If it wasn't Tenzin, it was Pema or Jinorra or Ikki or… The knocking started again. Korra groaned, yelling at the door from her perch on the ground, "I want to be alone!"

"Korra, let us in," Mako ordered from the hall.

"Why?" she asked dryly.

Tao's muffled voice came through. "We have found a lead concerning Amon's identity."

"We're going on VACAY!" Bolin cheered.

Next, Korra heard what she assumed was Mako hitting his brother followed by Bolin's quiet protest. She laughed to herself, ruffling Naga's ears as she stood up. When she opened the door, she leaned back against the frame, crossing her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" she questioned tiredly.

Tao pushed past the squabbling brothers, clearing her throat and bowing. "Mako has shown me the information you found at Immigration Services." The brothers detangled themselves, straightening up and giving the acolyte room. She smiled, nodding in thanks before she continued, "Shengkai has no listed relatives and donated what belongings and money he had to a monastery."

"I know. It was inconvenient and a waste of time," Korra sighed, rolling her eyes and heading into her room. Mako grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It wasn't a waste of time," he affirmed. He let go and looked anywhere but at her. "Shengkai doesn't have any family listed alive _or_ dead. He's…" the firebender got stuck on his next word.

"An orphan," Tao supplied factually, happily even. "In the Fire Nation, it is not uncommon for monasteries to take in wayward children and provide them with a home."

Korra squinted, her gaze shifting between her friends.

"We found his family, Korra!" Bolin exclaimed with a wide grin.

The Avatar held back any excitement, instead posing, "How would we get there to talk to them? The Fire Nation isn't exactly next door."

Korra noticed the small nudge Mako gave his brother. Bolin nodded and went on to explain, "Mako and I have been saving money for an apartment, but we could use it to go to the monastery."

"You're okay with that?" Her blue eyes flew to the firebender, watching his every move. She got the feeling that he was intentionally _not_ looking at her.

Mako shrugged.

"But… what are you gonna do when we get back?" Korra worried.

"I'll figure it out," he snapped, turning to scowl at her.

The Avatar smiled affectionately at him before jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her and she hugged him tight. They were about to part when suddenly Bolin was squeezing them back together. Tao lightly wrapped her arms around the group as well. Mako wrestled out of the group hug, shaking away from everyone's hands.

"Alright! Team Avatar's on the case!" Bolin cheered, throwing light punches into the air.

"Team Avatar?" Mako repeated with distaste.

"Yeah, bro. What? Are we gonna call ourselves the Fire Ferrets still? 'Cause that doesn't make any sense."

"We don't have to call ourselves _anything_ ," the older brother countered.

"I don't know," Korra teased. "It has a nice ring to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Naga SO much! I love writing the animals doing stuff. Naga is a good girl! She tries so hard to do right! I love her!


	13. Lesson Well Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Krew is REALLY taking their investigation on the road. ...Still mixed results though.

The following morning, Korra and Tenzin went through the entire training session without a word. As they finished, letting their hands fall from the traditional airbending stance, the silence was finally broken.

"I say you can't when I mean to say you shouldn't," Tenzin explained out of the blue. He had barely looked Korra in the eye, but he glanced up at her now. "I have no doubt in your ability to do many… _dangerous_ things successfully. That doesn't mean I don't worry about you."

The Avatar weakly smiled up at him. He returned the gesture, happy to see her in a calmer state than before.

"I hadn't expected you to show up this morning," the monk admitted.

She nodded guiltily, confessing, "I won't after today." To quell his shock, she hastily added, "Only for a week or two. I'm going to the Fire Nation to… look into something."

The breeze howled about. Tenzin remained stoic, but the smile was now gone from his lips. Without a sound, he turned to leave. Korra jogged up to him.

"You're not gonna say anything?" she questioned.

He closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid my advice would fall on deaf ears."

"Not completely deaf!" she jokingly argued. Cupping her hands around her ears, she leaned in, insisting, "You can yell really loud."

Then, the young Avatar forced a laugh, hoping if she smiled bright enough that her teacher's mood would improve. It didn't work and her giggles and grin died off.

Korra cleared her throat, trying again, "I want your advice, but…" She put her hands on her hips, giving a firm nod of her head. "I'm not taking orders."

That seemed to appease Tenzin and his full agitation surfaced. He turned, flinging his arms out in exasperation. "What can you hope to find there?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, so she would sound as mature as possible. "Amon has supernatural powers. He's stronger than you can imagine. But he was a person once, a regular guy. And then… _something_ happened." Korra crossed her arms, shrugging her shoulders at the unknown aspect.

Next, she took a preparing breath, tensely holding her arms at her sides. "I'm going to find out what happened," she explained crisply. "I'm going to figure out how Amon was _reborn_ and then…" Her hands clenched into fists. "I'm going to kill him."

"Violence begets violence. Hate begets hate," Tenzin reminded, pained.

"I'm not going to let him kill me."

"There are other ways."

"He's not even human!"

"You can't-!" Tenzin stopped himself. He looked away, speaking calmly, "I won't tell you not to go."

"Thank you," Korra snipped quickly and officially.

He looked up to his pupil, pleading her. "But I advise you to think deeply on your actions. Your choices will affect the lives of countless others and you will have to live with every decision you make. Not one should be taken lightly." He bowed to her in farewell, "Avatar Korra. I wish you luck and safety in your travels."

Then he was gone.

He let her go… just like she wanted…

* * *

"Come on, slow poke!" Bolin called down excitedly from the ship. He, Naga, Pabu, and Tao were already aboard.

Korra fidgeted on the pier, looking across the bay to Air Temple Island. Mako adjusted the bag on his shoulder and nudged her forward.

"Let's go," the firebender ordered. She nodded absentmindedly, heading up the ramp.

"What's up with Korra?" Bolin asked Tao. He leaned in to whisper, "Did she have more…" He closed his eyes and let his head loll. "…you know?"

The acolyte squinted, guessing, "Dreams?" She looked across the deck to her friend, shaking her head, "Korra has not told me of any new dreams. Although… she was hesitant to tell me of her previous ones."

"So… maybe?" the earthbender shrugged. Tao shrugged back in agreement.

Across the deck, Korra leaned over the railing, watching the boat cut through the ocean. She closed her eyes, sighing and letting her head fall.

"Don't tell me you get sea sick," Mako quipped, walking up to her side.

She turned to scowl at him before looking back to the waves. She decided to ignore him. He wasn't going to offer her any support beyond financing this trip. She had to do this on her own. It was her turn to make her own decisions.

Mako picked at his gloves, starting, "Korra…" His awaiting question stagnated in the air. Her eyes darted to him when he didn't continue. "Nevermind," he finished, walking away.

"What is it?" she snapped. She balanced on her elbows, letting her arms swing out over the ocean. "You came all the way here to say something. So say it."

"I wanted to say…" The firebender pushed his tongue behind his teeth, looking away from her before he answered, "That you shouldn't feel bad if we don't find anything. Bo and I will get by."

Korra eyed him for a moment and, once she was pleased that he was telling the truth, her gaze returned to the ocean. "You didn't have to do this," she muttered to the water.

"It wasn't just me. Bolin decided too."

She laughed lightly, a reluctant grin forming, "He does whatever you tell him to do."

Mako smiled, leaning his back against the railing. "If only! Bolin never listens to me. If he did, we'd have a mansion in Dragon Flats by now." He chuckled to himself, "Kid eats us out of house and home."

Korra smiled up at him and he looked down, catching her eye. They both gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at one another. Her cheeks flushed and she broke their eye contact.

"It's probably… Well, no, it _is_ really overdue, but…" Korra bashfully looked back at him. "Thank you. For… saving me and _helping_ me," she explained, laughing nervously.

"No problem," he smiled at her again and her heart fluttered.

"I'm gonna go… check on," Korra sputtered before clamping her mouth shut tight. Her excuse already sounded stupid and she wasn't even finished saying it. She chose to forget it, leaving him suddenly and mumbling to herself, "Yeah."

Mako frowned. He thought he had acted nice enough. Why was she storming off this time? With a shrug, he resigned to the other side of the ship, joining Bolin and Tao.

The younger brother bounced on his toes, barraging Mako as soon as he was within earshot. "What did she say?"

"I didn't ask."

"Mako…," Bolin whined. "Now, we'll never know."

"You could question Korra yourself," Tao offered.

The firebender held his hand up, ushering the pair to stop. "We're all going to be stuck with each other of the next two weeks. Let's try our best to not get on each other's nerves." Mako stared pointedly at his brother. "If Korra doesn't want to talk about her dreams, she doesn't have to."

Bolin pouted, crossing his arms childishly. "All I know is if Korra has any dreams with me in them, I better hear about it. I'm worried enough about the police. I don't need creepy, shadowy… _things_ to worry about too."

Mako scoffed, "You're worried? You were the first one on the boat."

"I am also excited," the younger brother argued in offense. Bolin turned to Tao, explaining happily, "We've never gone on vacation before."

"We _still_ aren't. This isnot a vacation. We're going straight to the monastery and straight back home," Mako fumed.

"That trip will not take the full allotted time," Tao surmised.

The firebender shuffled on his feet, admitting, "The tickets back are for two weeks from now. They're the only ones I could get." Bolin and Tao's heads simultaneously tilted in confusion. "Korra insisted we bring Naga along and not every ship has holding pens for giant polar bear-dogs. So…" Mako crossed his arms, sighing, "We're stuck in the Fire Nation until this boat heads back to Republic City."

"That's awesome!" Bolin cheered, slinging one arm around his sulking brother. Upon realizing Mako's obvious displeasure, the earthbender quieted down. "I mean… it's not so bad." He smacked his older brother on the back, assuring, "Time will fly by. We'll have tons of fun. Aren't you a little excited?"

"Thrilled," Mako replied dryly.

* * *

Tao pointed out excitedly at the large statue in the distance. "Look! We are about to pass the Great Gates of Azulon!"

"Cool!" Bolin looked out, turning his head from one side to the other before blinking dramatically. Pabu, sitting on the teen's shoulders, mimicked his owner's movements. "Uh… Looks like a really, _really_ big statue." He decided to add with some admiration and wonder, "In the middle of the sea."

The acolyte blushed slightly in embarrassment, explaining, "The gates were originally designed by Fire Lord Azulon to keep out invading forces. Soldiers waiting in dragon statues at each shore would ignite the links upon seeing enemy ships, creating a massive wall of flame above the ocean's surface. After the Hundred Year War, however, the gates were dismantled by Fire Lord Zuko in an act to demonstrate the Fire Nation's commitment to peace and…" Tao noticed other passengers had gathered for the history lesson. "Strangers," she added meekly with a gulp. After a quick shake of her head, she corrected herself, "Vistors."

The earthbender chuckled, bumping into her playfully. "Well, well, well, I have my own personal tour guide."

Tao smiled, nodding in agreement.

When she didn't say anything, Bo filled the silence. He pet Pabu, looking out to the ocean. "So… maybe you could show me around once we dock. Wu Xing's your hometown, right?"

The acolyte tossed that thought around before responding, "Yes. I would be happy to lead a tour through my hometown."

"That's great!" he grinned brightly. He took a moment to restrain his excitement, continuing more casually, "Sounds like fun."

"I know Korra will be happy to come along. But are you certain your brother will want to go?" she questioned.

"Mako?" Bolin said dumbly, taken off guard.

"He will be accompanying us, won't he?"

Bolin had hoped the tour would consist of only him and Tao, like a date. The acolyte obviously had different intentions. He forced a smile as he agreed halfheartedly, "Uh… sure. Yeah, he'd love to go."

Tao looked pleased with the answer. Bolin relaxed and figured that if she was happy, he was happy. He lazily glanced across the ship when he noticed Korra walking up to them. The Avatar stretched her arms over her head, cracking her neck and yawning.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Bolin greeted.

Tao smiled, bowing her head. "I imagine you slept well."

Korra finished yawning, scratching her head. She corrected with a shrug, "Alright, I guess." She took an extra second to look around the group. "Where's Mako? Is he asleep still?"

The earthbender waved his hands dismissingly, "Nah, he got up a while ago. Since you were still in bed, he went to check on Naga."

The Avatar pouted in confusion. "That's… nice of him."

"There he is." Bolin nodded to across deck as he waved.

Korra couldn't help but smile as Mako joined the group. His hair was standing up all to one side as if something, say an excited polar bear-dog, had licked all the way up his face. She rustled his mussed up hair, laughing.

"Naga missed you, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah," he snapped as he jerked away from her, scowling in annoyance.

Korra glared at him, crossing her arms. "You didn't have to see her if you didn't want to."

Bolin interrupted the would-be argument, pointing to the shore. "We're here!"

The harbor brimmed with life. Merchants, fishermen, customers, _everyone_ seemed to be on the docks. Trinkets of all sizes lined the booths and store owners called out to entice potential customers. Despite the bustle, the busy road didn't look like the city's streets. The pier was so open. Republic City seemed suffocating now. The sun washed over the land and everything looked beautiful.

"Wow…" Bolin marveled, leaning further over the railing. Off to the side, the ramp opened up and passengers lined up to leave. The young earthbender wasted no time, grabbing Tao's hand. "Come on! You have to show me everything!" Pabu tucked himself into Bolin's shirt. The brawny teen pushed to the front of the line, knocking a few peeved strangers away in the process.

"Bolin!" Mako called after his brother to no avail. He shook his head, repeating under his breath, "This is not a vacation."

Korra looked out to the pier, smiling when she saw Bolin and Tao at one of the merchant booths already. She turned back to Mako, gesturing with her thumb to the younger brother with a laugh and shake of her head.

The firebender stepped away from the railing, heading to the line of people. "The bay door should be open now."

* * *

Mako and Korra waited on the pier at open bay door. He busied himself with looking around for his brother. When he caught no sign of him, the firebender sighed and fussed over his hair. Korra groaned in annoyance and crossed her arms as he finally got it to return to its usual style.

His eyes darted over to the disgruntled Avatar. "Um… How's… airbending going?" he asked gruffly.

"It's… _going_ ," Korra responded awkwardly. She turned away from him again, intending to leave the conversation at that. Her shoulders scrunched up and she spun back to him, admitting in a huff, "Tenzin says I'm doing everything right, but I still can't bend air." She pouted, confessing, "He doesn't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Mako comforted with a smile. "You just need more time."

She looked at him, slack jawed. "Ok! You're acting really weird."

"I am?"

"Yes! You're being really… nice."

"And you're upset about that," he responded, deadpanned.

"Yeah. So stop it," she ordered, crossing her arms once more and facing directly towards the boat.

His eyes squinted as he thought aloud. "You don't want me to be nice to you. You… want me to be mean to you?"

"Yes. No! Just… be normal. No more visiting Naga or… smiling at me," she grumbled.

Now, Mako laughed. "I'm not allowed to smile at you?"

Korra rolled her head to the side to glare at him. Then, Naga emerged from the large door. The polar bear-dog reared back before pouncing onto Korra. The Avatar fell, laughing as Naga licked her face.

"Don't worry, girl. No more ship for a while," she giggled, standing back up and petting her furry friend.

Naga turned to Mako. She reared her head back, sloppy tongue ready. The firebender clasped his hands on her snout, closing the animal's mouth. He smiled tightly, patting her head. Naga was unfazed even with Mako's hands as a makeshift muzzle and her tail wagged excitedly.

Korra rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

Bolin raced around the pier, trying to take everything in. Tao followed closely behind him, struggling to keep up. Luckily for the acolyte, something at one of the booths caught his eye. He paused, reaching out to touch the fabric of the vest. The clothes weren't like anything he had seen in the city. Still holding the shiny red fabric of the vest, he reached down, pinching his own worn-down jacket.

It was warmer in the Fire Nation than in Republic City. They were all going to stay for two weeks anyway, so it would be a sound investment to buy some new clothes. Bolin let go of the vest and his jacket to reach into his pockets. He turned them inside out, pouting when he found nothing in them. Investments required money.

Pabu hopped off of Bolin's shoulders, investigating the clothing as well. Tao lightly touched Bolin's arm, leaning in to whisper to him. "Do you wish to purchase any of these items?"

He let out a nervous laugh, ready to admit that he didn't have any money. "Yeah… but-"

"Do not buy anything without me present," she interrupted seriously. "Merchants have two prices for everything: one for natives and one for tourists. You would be charged two or _three_ times as much as I would." She smiled, bowing her head. "I will speak to the shop keeper for you."

She was gone before Bolin could stop her. Pabu followed her inside. He sighed, leaning back against the stand. He swung his arms, clasping one hand over his fist when his hands met. Then, he blew out, bubbling his lips as he looked over the rest of the pier. A crowd of people grabbed his attention.

He stood up straighter to see better. A bunch of people were gathered around a game. They cheered for the winner, a huge and no doubt strong young man. Bolin examined the game from where he stood. It looked like a player hit a balance beam with a hammer and the motion shot a rock up the pillar. Highest rock would win. The marker was already up impossibly high and rock was more of a boulder.

Bolin crossed his arms, leaning back against the stand. Why would anyone play such a stupid… The earthbender's eyes widened when he noticed the winner receiving a huge bag of money. He grinned. He could play that game! He could win that game!

* * *

Adoring fans clapped and cheered for Bolin. The broken pillar had been no match for his rippling muscles, which he flexed for the ladies. Tao ran up to him, embracing him.

"Oh, Bolin. You're so strong!" the acolyte cooed.

"I know," he smirked, lifting in her up and putting her on his shoulders.

Tao threw her fist up into the air, leading the growing crowd in a chant.

"Bo- _lin_! Bo- _lin_! Bo- _lin_!..."

* * *

"Bo- _lin_ … Bo- _lin_..." The young earthbender mumbled softly, his eyes closed as he imagined his victory. He shook his head, shaking away the fantasy. "Right."

He walked over, pushing past the crowd to the front. The winner looked down at Bolin, sneering. If the other teen had looked big from the clothing stand, he looked like a behemoth up close. And also not happy, the earthbender added mentally.

The burly teen handed his prize money over to one of his friends behind him. "What do you want?" his deep voice bellowed.

"I… would like to participate in…" Bolin cut off his nervous rambling to gesture to the contraption of a game. "…whatever this is."

The winner and some of the crowd chuckled. A slender boy about Mako's height stepped up, eyeing Bolin up and down. "Do you even know how to play?" he quipped.

Bolin shrugged, trying to appear casual. "You hit stuff with a hammer. How, uh, hard could it be?"

"It's a hundred pieces for a turn," the other teen's sharp face morphed into a sneer. He offered out his hand, waiting for payment.

Bolin blinked. That sounds like a lot. How much is that in yuans? Wait. Don't ask that. You don't have any money anyway. The earthbender cleared his throat. "You can take it out of the pot after I win," he stated confidently.

"Alright." The stranger's lips cracked into a smile and it made Bo's stomach twist in even more sickening knots. The other boy's arm fanned out to reveal the game. "Go ahead."

Bolin broadened his shoulders, strutting over to the hammer. He reached down to pick it up and his movement jerked to a halt. Jeez, thing was a lot heavier than it looked. He ignored the snickers behind him, hitching the hammer up on his shoulder, getting used to the weight of it. He eyed the balance beam and pillar with determination. After a deep breath, he swung down.

* * *

Bolin froze with the hammer splintered into the balance beam. His eyes grew large, not because of the destruction he had caused (C'mon! How was I supposed to know the stupid thing was made of cheap wood?), but because for all the strength he had mustered, the boulder had moved only a foot off the ground. Something was holding it down.

The earthbender closed his gaping mouth and swallowed. He wiggled the hammer until it was free, hitching it on his shoulder. The gargantuan young man walked up to Bolin, reaching out to take the hammer from him.

"That'll be a hundred for playing and… Let's say another hundred for damages," the slender boy smirked, his entourage snickered behind him.

"I want another try," Bolin announced, shirking away from the giant.

"It'll cost you another hundred," the lean game master teased.

"I'm not paying anything." The smirk was gone in an instant and Bolin backtracked, "I… think your game is broken."

The slender teen took a purposeful step closer to Bolin, shooting daggers with his eyes. "I think you're going to give me two hundred pieces and get out of my sight."

"I don't have…" Bolin nearly admitted bring completely broke. He quickly toughened up, arguing, "I don't have to give you anything. The whole thing's rigged."

The skinnier boy took a step closer, looking down his nose at Bolin, trying to use his height to intimidate him. Something crossed his mind. He didn't look angry anymore and _that_ is what intimidated Bolin.

"You're a gambling man obviously. So I'll tell you what. Let's go high stakes…" The crowd started to rile up and some among them ushered for silence. The taller boy's voice remained calm. "…no holds barred and settle this the old fashioned way."

All eyes were on them. Bolin gulped, hoping to shrink back into the crowd, but the wall of people only pushed him back to the center. The young earthbender lost his balance from the shove and nearly collided with the charismatic stranger.

The other teen wasn't affected. "What do you say?"

Bolin looked around, inwardly unsettled by the sudden change in the people around him. "Um… sure."

The leaner teen put his hands on his hips, announcing boldly for all to hear, "I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Whew, Bolin thought. They were just gonna fight. A one on one fight didn't sound too bad. He could tell that that was meant to sound scary. But… it actually sounded kind of funny. He was challenged to a gang member or something?

"Look at him," someone laughed. "He doesn't know what that is."

"I know what it is," the earthbender snapped in offense. He stood strong, getting into a fighting stance. "And I accept your challenge, sir."

* * *

Mako stormed down the pier, looking for his little brother. Korra pouted behind him, intermittently glaring at his back. She couldn't exactly be angry with him anymore. He had listened to her. He was acting normal again. She had forgotten that normal meant him ignoring her completely.

"Do you see either of them?" Mako asked, turning his face sideways only long enough to shoot off the question.

She sighed, listlessly giving the crowd a once over. "No, I don't- Wait…" She stepped up on her tiptoes to see over a mass of people. She swore she had seen a familiar shock of hair.

Mako didn't have to stretch his neck. He clearly saw his brother caught in a circle of clamoring people. The firebender gritted his teeth. They had just got off the boat, for spirit's sake!

* * *

Mako and Korra broke through the crowd as the mass began to move. Bolin had been led to the front and the two struggled to reach him.

"Bolin!" the older brother called with an official tone.

The earthbender turned to smile in greeting, "Mako!"

"What is going on?" the firebender asked seriously.

Bolin waved his hand dismissively as they walked. Korra and Mako bobbed their heads along with his droning, "I played a game. Said it was rigged. Insulted some guy's honor. He challenged me to an Agni Kai."

Mako shook his head before grabbing his brother's arm. "Challenged you to a what?"

"Relax, bro," the younger breezed. He leaned in, partially covering his mouth with his backhand. "It's one fight. When I win, he said he'd pay me double what I lost."

Mako fumed, "Lost?! You-!"

"Not important right now," Bolin interrupted shakily, feeling the heat radiating off from his brother. He spoke through his teeth as strangers passed by, "We're probenders, remember?" With only Korra and Mako in earshot again, his voice rose slightly, "Fighting's kind of our thing. I'll be fine." He hit his sibling's chest, before skipping off, "Wait here for Tao, okay?"

The crowd cheered, chanting "Fight" over and over as they passed.

"Bolin!" Mako tried to call his brother back.

Now the crowd began to chant the earthbender's name as well. The younger brother shrugged his shoulders, smiling as he followed the group, while Korra and Mako stood still, letting the mob shoulder and push past them. Tao exited the shop with Pabu on her shoulders.

Upon seeing Korra and Mako staring at the departing masses, she inquired, "What has happened?"

Instead of answering, Mako implored, "Tao, what's an Agni Kai here? In Republic City, the Agni Kais are a triad. Are there triads here too?"

"Oh, no. Triads are not present in the Fire Nation," Tao assured in surprise. The firebender relaxed and she continued factually, "Here an Agni Kai is a duel to the death."

"WHAT?!" Korra and Mako cried out in unison.

"Agni Kais are a duel to the death," Tao repeated, unfazed by their shouting. Her nose scrunched as if disgusted as she thought. "Although, not all ended in death. It is considered dishonorable to ask for mercy or cessation. As such, some duels ended with the maiming or disfigurement of the losing challenger to… mark them in shame for the remainder of their lives."

Tao's expression brightened as she looked up to her friends. "They are part of an outdated and barbaric tradition that is no longer practiced."

Korra and Mako's eyes had both widened. They looked at each other and unanimously decided to run. They headed off in the direction the crowd had been marching. Tao rushed after them.

"What has happened?" the acolyte repeated, this time with more concern.

"Bolin was challenged to an Agni Kai," Mako explained as they ran.

"Bolin?" Tao repeated with rising distress. She shook her head in disbelief. "He cannot participate. H-He is not a firebender."

"You can tell him that when we get there," the Avatar countered. She bit her lip, muttering in worry, "If he isn't burnt to a crisp."

* * *

The deafening sound of people cheering and yelling told the group that they were on the right track. Mako rushed through the crowd, shoving people aside and quickly working his way to the center of the rundown arena. Korra and Tao emerged from the mass of disgruntled strangers soon after.

The entire area was in a state of disrepair. Weeds and shrubs had overgrown throughout the cracked floor. The wall, while now crumbled, had no indication that there had ever been a roof. Accordingly, the hot sun poured down over the open arena, accenting the brilliant display.

A grinning Bolin bounced on his toes, ducking every impressive wave of flame shot his way. The crowd roared with each dodge, some chanting the earthbender's name. The opposing firebender had a sour look on his face, snarling as he shot another, stronger span of fire.

A waist high ledge separated the spectators from the fight. Mako braced his weight on one arm, ready to hop over. A strong hand held him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" the giant from earlier loomed over Mako.

Unimpressed, Mako shoved the stranger's hand away, explaining gruffly, "I'm getting my brother out of here."

Now, the behemoth wedged himself between the ledge and Mako. He crossed his arms, spacing his feet wide apart to make himself a bit shorter. He looked at the older brother eye to eye. "No one's interrupting."

Cheers erupted yet again, this time as Bolin ripped up the ground. The floor erupted under the opposing boy's feet in chunks. While a powerful display, Korra could see the inexperience in his actions. She detected a slight delay between Bolin's movements and the ground. Bolin was hesitating.

Korra, Tao and Mako shielded their ears as the newest cries rang out. The Avatar turned back to the fight. Inexperienced or not, Bolin had the upper hand. The opposing firebender tripped, falling backwards. The fool had been so bent on creating a spectacle for the fans that he had tired himself out. Her blue eyes darted up the giant blocking them.

"Fine by us," Korra sighed nonchalantly. She smirked, "Hope your friend likes being crushed to death." Naga loomed behind her master, emphasizing Korra's threatening words.

Anxiety flickered through the giant's face and he side glanced to the fight.

The now winded firebender sat amongst the rubble, body tense as Bolin stepped closer. The younger brother panted as well, a weak smile clinging to his lips. He sauntered up to the fallen enemy, reaching out his hand. The slender boy eyed the gesture suspiciously.

"Come on," Bolin wheezed tiredly, shaking his hand in the air. "It's time to get up… and pay up," he teased through exhausted breath.

The opposing firebender slapped his hand across Bolin's forearm, holding tightly as the earthbender started to pull him up. The slender boy's lips curled viciously and flame erupted between them.

"AAHH!"

Mako jumped over the ledge, followed by Korra and Tao. Not to be outdone, the giant and two flunkies leapt over as well.

Tao rushed over to Bolin. The earthbender rolled on the ground in pain, clutching his scorched arm. One of the flunkies tried to get close to them and Naga plopped down between the stranger and Bolin and Tao. The polar bear-dog growled menacingly, standing guard over the injured brother.

"It's dishonorable to interrupt an Agni Kai," the slender boy scoffed as the crowd dispersed, happy enough with hearing Bolin's pained moaning.

"This is _not_ an Agni Kai!" Tao countered angrily, struggling to get Bolin to sit still enough to inspect his arm.

Korra threw her arms out in frustration. "Whatever this is-!" She glared at the still smirking firebender. "It's over."

The slender teen took a step closer. "This is over when I get my money. I-"

Mako grabbed the other boy by the collar, holding a fiery hand dangerously close to the stranger's face. The eldest brother's voice was low and even. "All of you. Out. Now."

The giant didn't take kindly to his friend being threatened and made a go at Mako. Korra tripped up the behemoth, forcing him down to kneel at Naga's jaws. The polar bear-dog licked her snout hungrily, taking the boy's head in her mouth. The two other lackeys stood frozen in fear. Korra, holding the giant boy firmly in front of Naga, moved only her head to the flunkies.

"Please, stay. Naga's starving." The two boys shot out of the Arena in an instant. Korra looked to Naga, ordering, "Hold him."

The giant teen pushed at Naga's snout trying to get free. The artic beast sat down. The teen's cries muffled by her mouth.

Korra stood next to Mako, but the elder brother didn't so much as glance at her. He was busy glaring at the boy in his clutches. She had never seen him so angry before. Somehow that helped calm her down. She touched his shoulder, leaning forward to look him in the eye.

"Put him down and let's go," Korra advised.

Mako didn't look away from his captive. He sneered at the boy, tossing him away like a piece of trash. Naga took the cue to release her prisoner as well. The giant teen had been pushing away and with Naga suddenly not holding on, he stumbled backwards into his friend. Korra joined Tao to kneel at Bolin's side. Mako watched the strangers, fire ready, until they had completely disappeared from sight. Once they had, the flames dissipated and the older brother's scowl faded away to worry as he turned to his sibling.

* * *

The four teens had gathered in a small inn for the night. The room was just that, one large room with a few cots and a couple chairs thrown in the mix. Korra was busy healing Bolin's arm with Tao exchanging the water every so often. Mako leaned against the wall, watching impatiently.

The older brother focused on the healing glow of the water. When Korra bent the water away and finally stopped, he could see the full extent of Bolin's injury. The skin of his brother's forearm was tight and reddened, creating a scar extending from his wrist to past his elbow. Mako frowned in disappointment.

Upon seeing his sibling's reaction, Bolin forced a laugh. "Now I know what they mean when they say something costs an arm and a leg." Mako's frown turned into a glare. Bolin nodded, clearing his throat, "Too soon. Got it."

Mako sighed, walking over to the door. He passed Tao as he did.

"Bolin will have full function of his arm," the acolyte assured.

The firebender offered a small smile as thanks and Tao bowed her head as he left. As soon as the door closed, Korra slapped Bolin on the back of the head.

"Ow! Weren't you healing me, woman?"

"What is wrong with you?!" Korra pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

Bolin began to explain sheepishly, "I don't know… I thought I'd make some money and we could have fun-"

"Not _that_ ," Korra rolled her eyes. She looked at him seriously. "How could you be joking right now? You could've been killed."

The earthbender thought about that for a moment. It looked to Korra as if the thought in question had just occurred to him. After some deep contemplation, Bolin merely shrugged his shoulders. Korra slapped his arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Stop hitting me!" Bolin demanded childishly, curling his injured arm towards his body and holding Korra away with the other. No longer able to reach him, she huffed, standing up to check on Mako.

Bolin pouted as she left. He experimentally flexed his right hand, cringing at the tight pain. Then, he felt small hands on his bicep. He looked up at Tao. She smiled before nodding to his arm.

"May I?" she asked and he silently nodded, turning his arm over to her. Her fingers ghosted over the charred skin as she surveyed the flesh carefully. She released his arm, folding her hands seriously. "I have seen this category of burn before. I can make you an ointment to relieve the pain and prevent permanent scarring."

Distracted, Bolin lightly banged his arm against his leg. He winced, "Sounds great."

Tao stood purposefully. "The market will be closing soon. I will hurry there and return shortly with the medicine."

The earthbender sprang up, smiling, "Why go alone? I can tag along."

The acolyte bowed her head in agreement.

* * *

Korra only took a second to find Mako. The older brother was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the inn. The Avatar's polar bear-dog sat diligently at his side as the boy halfheartedly pet her.

Korra worried her bottom lip before nodding determinedly to herself. She walked over to Mako. His eyes flittered up momentarily to take in her sudden presence and that was all he offered as greeting.

"I…" Korra drawled, unsure of what to say. She smirked, laughing to herself as she leaned her shoulder against the building. Her ankles crossed as she leaned her weight on one foot. Mako's eyes secretly took in the movement.

"I thought I told you," she teased with her arms crossed in mock annoyance. Her worry surfaced and she bent down slightly. "No more visiting Naga or smi-"

"Does it look like I'm smiling at you?" he finished her sentence in a snap, glaring at her quickly before looking away. He shifted his legs, bending one and stretching out the other. He propped his elbow on his knee, petting Naga with his other hand.

"Well, you could smile a little," Korra mumbled, toeing at the ground.

The main entrance to the inn opened yet again. Bolin and Tao emerged, nearly walking past Mako and Korra.

"Where are you going now?" Mako griped, evidently still upset with his younger brother.

Tao answered calmly, her hands clasped inside her long sleeves. "Bolin and I are heading to the market for medicine. Would you like to join us?"

The acolyte waited patiently for an answer as Bolin frantically shook his head behind her. He mouthed "No" over and over, his hand slicing the air just under his chin. Korra and Mako stared at Bolin for too long, causing Tao to turn around and inspect the distraction. The earthbender hastily smiled wide, scratching his neck awkwardly. Unfazed, Tao turned back to Korra and Mako for an answer.

"Uh… no. We'll…" Korra drawled, her eyes flickering between a thankful Bolin and an oblivious Tao. "Stay here," she stated finitely with a smile.

"Very well," Tao bowed low. "We will return shortly."

The Avatar chuckled, waving goodbye. "Yeah. Have fun." She smiled down at Mako, nodding to the departing teens. "What was that about?" she lilted.

"He thinks he's in love," the firebender complained with a sigh, intending to end the conversation. He stood up and had every intention of leaving.

"Bolin is in love with Tao?!" Korra exclaimed happily, grabbing both of Mako's arms and forcing him to face her.

He rolled his eyes, sloughing off her hands. "Bolin _thinks_ he is in love Tao," he reiterated. Mako shrugged his shoulders, continuing. "It's just some stupid crush."

"I think it's sweet," she countered, smiling to herself as she watched the pair. "They're gonna be so happy together."

Mako scoffed and his lips, previously too stubborn to do anything but frown, began to quirk upwards ever so slightly. "They're not getting married, Korra. I'm pretty sure Bolin hasn't told Tao that he likes her. And there's no way she likes him back."

The Avatar's heel dug into the ground as she weakly scowled at him, whining, "She could like him!"

"No." He shook his head. "Tao would want a quiet, responsible guy, not some doofus who nearly gets his arm burned off."

Korra felt a twinge of jealousy. She crossed her arms, turning her back to him. "How do you know what kind of guy she'd want?"

Mako rolled his eyes and was about to head inside. Taking a step closer to the door and vicariously Korra, he thought he saw something different. "Are you…" He laughed to himself. He had seen other girls act this way, but Korra? He smiled at the idea. "Are you jealous?"

"What?!" The Avatar instinctually snapped around to him. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she arched her face down, so the shadows could help hide her blush. She grumpily responded, "No. Why would I be?"

Believing her, Mako's grin faded, his giddy idea dissipating. He shrugged, "I don't know." The remnants clung to his mind and he chuckled, adding, "Can't take anyone sharing your spotlight?"

Korra was geniunely offended by that. Did he really _still_ think she was that nasty?

"That's not-!" She paused, narrowing her eyes at him. That jerk was smiling again, laughing at her in his head no doubt. She shoved him away, knocking him back a step and causing him to hit the wall. "I am not jealous," she resolved, heading back inside.

Korra made it to the room when she noticed a shadow looming over her. She turned around to the face the intruder. She scowled at Mako.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Going to our room," he answered flatly.

"Ugh!" Korra groaned in frustration, making sure to knock into his shoulder as she passed him. She didn't turn around as she grumbled, "I'm catching up with Bolin and Tao."

* * *

"They burnt the king's face off?!"

Bolin's jaw stayed propped open after his outburst. Agni Kais were _not_ the simple fight he thought they were.

"Firelord is the correct term," Tao nitpicked. She uneasily tried to comfort the earthbender. "And his entire face was not burnt, only a… large section." She bobbed her head from side to side as she thought aloud, issuing an addendum. "Although Firelord Zuko was not in power at the time. That particular Agni Kai occurred when he was… thirteen."

"They do this to kids?!" Bolin whipped closer to Tao, his eyes wide.

"No," she countered meekly, nose to nose with him. "And his father was his sole attacker."

Bolin backed away, his big eyes blinking slowly as he only watched her.

Tao bowed her head in apology, ""They" implies multiple opponents." She slowly lifted her head up to see him grinning wide.

"You're so smart," he gushed.

The acolyte smiled in relief, adding humbly, "I enjoy my studies and I read often."

"Yeah? Me too!" Bolin agreed hastily and happily. "I read… like… _tons_."

Tao blinked in surprise, "You do?"

"Uh… well…. No. But! I do some studying. I… study probending," he half lied. He feigned a fighting stance, throwing mock punches. "Yeah, you know. Gotta keep on top of my game. Never know when a fight's coming my way."

"Just as today's fight came your way," she nodded in agreement, attempting to use his lingo.

The earthbender winced, cursing himself. Why did he brag about knowing how to fight to the girl who saw him _lose_ a fight?

Tao didn't notice his inner turmoil. She bashfully fiddled with her hands hidden inside her long sleeves. "I must confess I have never seen an earthbender practice their element with such… _strength_."

Bolin stopped berating himself and watched Tao.

"And at the same time, you showed restraint," the acolyte continued, obviously impressed. She smiled up at him. "You fought well and have brought your ancestors great honor."

The brawny teen had a dopey grin on his face. He rubbed his neck, agreeing shyly, "Yeah, I, uh… I did, didn't I?" Bolin gathered his nerves while the mood was right. "Do you… uh, do you wanna do something later?"

"The market is closed," Tao reminded.

He laughed nervously, "Yeah, I-I know about the market. I meant-"

"BOLIN! TAO!" Korra called out, waving as she jogged up to the pair. She smiled at her friends when she reached them. "Hey. What are you guys doing?"

Bolin pouted in irritation while Tao happily answered. "I have obtained the correct ingredients to create a medicinal ointment. We are making our way back to the inn."

"Oh," the Avatar said, disappointed. "We don't have to head back so soon. Isn't there anything fun to do here?"

"Why are you here?" Bolin questioned, interrupting and coming off grumpier than he had meant to. Well, he was a little grumpy. He smiled, trying again, "I… thought you were staying… at the room."

"Has something happened?" Tao asked, worry surfacing.

Korra waved her hands dismissingly. "No. No. Mako was being… _Mako_ , so I left."

"Of. Course," Bolin mumbled.

Tao suddenly remembered Bolin's question. The acolyte swiveled her head between the two of them. "Bolin also wishes to do any activity together. I suppose we could…" She scrambled for an idea. "Go to the beach?" Tao offered, unsure.

"Sounds great!" Korra beamed.

Bolin raised his hand as if ready to speak, but instead sighed, following the girls.

* * *

The ocean breeze was only sound as the trio sat on the beach. Besides them, the shore was completely empty. Tao sat cross-legged in the sand, grinding and mixing herbs into a container. Korra was lazily holding back part of the waves, freezing the water intermittently. Bolin's toes twitched as he waited to leave.

"I find it strange we did not bring Mako here." Tao didn't look up from her work, but Korra knew she was speaking to her.

"He's probably sleeping. Why wake him up?" the Avatar countered, letting go of the ocean. The water crashed against the shore with renewed force. Korra sputtered the salt water out of her mouth.

The acolyte's eyes shot over momentarily. It seemed karma was already in motion. Tao returned to her work, pinching sprigs of some unknown plant into the concoction. "After all he has done for you, it is cruel to exclude him from our activities."

"He's not excluded. He's sleeping," Korra repeated with bite. Quieted after that, she scooted closer to her friend. "Tao…" she began hesitantly. "Do you like Mako?"

"Yes," the acolyte answered simply, grinding the mix. "He is a bright, young man, kind and loyal. I am grateful to count him as a friend." Tao looked to Korra and smiled, "I like him."

Korra's brow furrowed. "No," she shook her head, her ponytails bobbing with the wind and her action. "Do you like him… romantically?"

The acolyte turned away, returning to mixing. "I have no interest in anyone romantically."

Tao kept her eyes on the mixture, but Korra instantly spun around to Bolin. The earthbender snapped his head away as if he hadn't been listening. Tao finished preparing the ointment and she held up the container.

"Bolin," the disciple happily called.

With her distance from him, her voice barely beat out the waves. Nevertheless, he walked over to her, plopping down at her side in the sand. She smiled at him, reaching for his arm. The earthbender weakly smiled back.

"This will hurt," Tao warned and without hesitation she smeared her concoction onto his arm.

"AH!" Bolin pulled his arm away. "It burns!"

The acolyte grabbed his flailing arm, pursing her lips and blowing onto the ointment. The burning sensation was instantly gone and he stilled himself. Tao focused on covering the rest of his burn and blowing softly on the area. Bolin smiled dumbly at her the whole time.

For a fleeting moment, he looked over at Korra. The Avatar was smirking at him. Bolin cleared his throat and straightened his back. He made a conscious effort not to smile anymore.

"If we're done here, let's head back," Bolin said as listlessly as he could, standing up. The girls followed him back to the inn, Tao with ease in her step and Korra with a guilty frown.

When they all got to the room, Bolin held the door open for the girls. Tao entered and Korra tugged Bolin into the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me you like Tao?" the Avatar whispered.

Bolin looked away from Korra, shrugging, "I don't know. I didn't know how you'd react. We're all friends." He opened the door again, whispering to Korra, "And that's all we'll be."

Mako had laid out the four cots while they had been away, two on either side of the room. The firebender in question was propped up on one elbow in one bed. Tao was taking off her shoes on the cot across from him.

"Hope you guys had fun," Mako grumbled bitterly.

Korra walked over to the cot next to Tao. "We would've invited you, but we didn't want to wake you up," the Avatar breezed, plopping down onto her bed and haphazardly kicking off her shoes.

"I was up."

Korra had her back to Tao, but she could feel the acolyte staring at her. She ignored it, whipping the sheet over her body and wrapping herself completely in it. She kept her back to Tao and nestled her face into her fabric cocoon.

"Night," Bolin said gleefully from across the room.

"Night." "Night." "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this story to have more travel than the original Book 1 had. Also, I thought seeing old locations (The Air Temples/ Fire Nation/ etc) that were present in ATLA would be nice to see after everything settled down after the war. If you did see ATLA then it's a treat and if you didn't see ATLA then this is just world building and it's fun! 
> 
> Also I wanted banter between the Krew members and more animal companion representation. I want Naga to have Appa levels of exposure. She is 100% good girl and deserves all the pets!!


	14. Bad Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Krew, especially the Avatar, is eager to get to the Monastery, Bolin comes down with a fever, putting their journey on pause.

The tree's long branches snaked up as far as she could see. The orange leaves cast a permanent sunset in the sky. Korra let out a relieved breath. She had found it.

She took a step closer, only to reel back. Go-Yang emerged from behind the tree or from within it or both. His long body coiled around the trunk. The leaves began to fall, now a dull, lifeless grey. The bark of the tree faded from black to grey as well.

The spirit's reptilian eyes bore into her. "Are you lost, little fish?"

Korra blinked. She must have blinked because suddenly Go-Yang wasn't there. Green, snake-like eyes in a fox's face were replaced by a lifeless mask. The tree crumbled to dust behind _him_.

Amon's cold, cruel voice echoed through the world. He reached out to her. "There is no place for the Avatar."

Korra fell to her knees and the scenery changed. She was there, in the building somewhere fighting him. She couldn't breathe, numbness taking over her pain. The Avatar touched her chest and, sure enough, blood poured from the wound. She was about to die.

I'll kill him, she thought. Her eyesight was fading away. The darkness was surrounding her. I'll kill him.

"Korra… it won't be enough."

* * *

Korra shot up with a scream. She felt like she was covered in sweat, but the heat may have had something to do with it.

"Korra, it is alright. You were dreaming," Tao assured. She, Mako, and Bolin had gathered around the Avatar.

"I…uh," Korra sat up shakily, looking at her friends. They all held different expressions of restrained concern, but their eyes pleaded for answers. Swinging her legs off the side of the cot, she shoved her boots on. "I'm gonna get some air."

They allowed her to exit without a fuss, Tao stepping away from the bed and letting Korra pass. Only after the Avatar was gone did any of them react. Bolin and Tao both looked to Mako expectantly.

"What?" the firebender questioned.

"Are you… not going to follow her?" Tao responded uneasily.

"Why would I-?"

Bolin interrupted his brother, "Go out there and comfort her." He moved to stand next to Tao. The two of them were already shooing the firebender away. "Ask her about her dreams," the younger brother added in a childish mumble.

Mako rolled his eyes, heading in Korra's direction. So that was it. They were too scared to ask, so it was his job now. "Whatever," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

Korra was standing in front of the inn, her worried polar bear-dog already at her side. The sleeping Avatar had been making enough noise to alert anyone close by. She had her arms crossed, Naga nudged her head affectionately against Korra's elbow. Mako sighed, reaching back for the door knob. Maybe he should leave.

"Why are you here?" Korra asked, not even turning to face him.

Mako's frustration boiled over. "Bolin and Tao made me come," he clipped. She instantly lowered her shoulders, hurt. He added quickly, "But I would have checked on you anyway." It was true after all.

"I don't want to talk about them," she warned, turning her head to the side and quickly facing Naga again. She wanted her dreams to be the furthest thing from her mind.

"And you don't have to," Mako assured softly. "But… Bolin and Tao are worried."

Korra sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't know what to tell them!" After a moment of silence, she finally locked eyes with Mako. "I don't know what to tell them," she confessed.

"You don't have to tell them anything," he empathized, only to quickly look away. He hated the ridiculous urge he had to comfort her.

Korra lost his eyes, but took a step closer to him. "But-"

He stood straighter, "It doesn't matter. If you don't want to talk about it…" He hesitated, but nonetheless continued, "You don't have to."

Korra took whatever support she could get. She nodded, stating officially, "We're leaving tomorrow for the monastery."

Mako broke, a slight frown marring his stern features. Bolin wasn't going to be happy. The firebender nodded in turn, "Okay."

Korra touched his elbow, causing him to look at her and break their business-like demeanor. "Does… anyone know the way there?"

"Yeah…" The way she was looking at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. Crap, he had thought it was only sunlight that was trouble. He nodded again to clear his mind, heading away from her. "Yeah."

* * *

Bolin was the only one to complain when the group left early. The sun had only just begun to rise.

"C'mon! We'll make it there eventually! We have two weeks!" the earthbender whined.

"Thirteen days," Tao corrected and Mako thanked her silently. The acolyte continued, "And that is without the time it will take us to return to port."

Bolin pouted, tying his pack onto Naga's back, "That's still plenty of time."

* * *

The sun was setting and the group's stomachs were growling. Korra had let Naga free awhile ago, holding the packs on her own back. The team had been complaining as well.

"Korra, I think we should make camp," Mako advised.

The Avatar hitched the packs higher, the evident weight affecting her. "The next town isn't much farther."

The elder brother grabbed the luggage off her shoulders, "Then, we'll be there first thing tomorrow." He shot her a look that offered no room for argument. "Some of us need sleep."

Korra let go to the straps, allowing Mako to take the packs and start unwrapping them. Without the extra weight, she let her arms hang, thinking about what he had said. Did she want to sleep?

* * *

Mako had set up their camp fairly quickly, despite the fact he had set it up _alone_. He scowled at his younger brother. Mako didn't mind the girls not helping. He had even declined Tao and Korra's offers, sending the Avatar to instead look for Naga. But Bolin's help would have been welcomed.

He had tried to get his brother's attention earlier. Unfortunately, the earthbender had been too busy giving Tao seal-puppy eyes to notice. Even now, Bolin was sitting next to the acolyte, grinning like a complete idiot. Mako sat on the other side of the campfire, glaring at him.

Tao finished putting medicine on Bolin's arm and snapped the container closed, tucking it away in her long sleeves.

"Wow…" The earthbender stretched his arm out, marveling at the already obvious effects. The scarred skin had become much smoother and was a much healthier peach versus the irritated deep red it had been.

"I will have to have to administer the ointment every night until the entire dosage is used," she informed with a bow of her head.

"Oh, that's fine by me," Bolin gushed to which Mako rolled his eyes. Oblivious, the younger continued, "If there's anything I could do for you-"

"We need more firewood," Mako barked, looking straight through the fire at his brother. "You could get her that."

Bolin returned his sibling's glare albeit weakly. Tao spoke up from his side.

"If you could gather more wood for the fire, I would be most grateful," Tao smiled. Her long braid fell forward as she bowed.

As she rose, the acolyte briefly caught Mako's eyes. The firebender leaned back, letting a small laugh escape him. That girl was pretty smart or at least observant. The elder brother leaned back, watching Tao and his brother. Really observant… His stoic expression faded to slight surprise. She knows Bolin likes her.

Bolin missed all of Mako and Tao's silent conversation as well as his brother's revelation. He shot up from the ground to stand proudly.

"Then, I will get all the sticks I can carry," the earthbender announced before heading into the woods.

"We only need enough for tonight!" Mako called out. He sighed, doubting his eager brother heard him.

"Where's he going?" Korra asked casually, surprising the firebender and acolyte.

"Firewood," Mako responded.

"You have returned with Naga," Tao smiled. Pabu scurried off of the giant beast to chitter at the acolyte. "Oh! And Pabu is here as well," she greeted affectionately as she pet the fire ferret.

Pabu swiveled his head around, looking for Bolin, but settled for resting on Tao's shoulders. Korra sat down by Mako, maintaining a respectable distance between them, only to have Naga plop down next to him and force him closer. The teen's shoulders collided and they laughed it off, Korra scooting away and rolling her eyes at her furry friend. Naga took a long stretch before lying down contentedly next to Mako.

"So where's the grub?" Korra asked. "You guys said you were hungry."

Tao turned around, reaching for the pack behind her. The drowsy fire ferret on her shoulders jolted awake, his ears twitching as he explored the bag with her. Fanning out a variety of vegetables and dried herbs before her friends, Tao explained, "We were waiting for your return. Although… I suppose now we are waiting for Bolin."

Mako and Korra stared at the unappetizing plants. The Avatar was the first to speak. She stayed next to Mako, preferring to keep her distance from the strange leafy _things_.

Korra tried her best to sound polite and not disgusted. "What, uh… is that… _stuff_?"

"Dried sunroot and beets. They are most nutritious!" Tao explained excitedly, offering a sample to each of her friends.

They simultaneously recoiled. Korra subtly tucked herself behind Mako while throwing her hands out.

"No. No. We'll wait… for Bolin," the Avatar grinned wide, hoping that made it sound more sincere.

Tao grew serious then, her hand along with the dried beet falling into her lap. "I hope he is alright on his own. The woods are filled with dangerous creatures."

* * *

Bolin whistled a happy tune as he gathered fallen branches and twigs. The bundle in his arms was already a hefty weight, but he wanted to get even more. The darkness of the strange forest hadn't affected the giddy teen. Then, something scurried behind him and his whistling tapered off, one last note sung into the night air.

In the silence, Bolin heard the odd rustling of the nocturnal creatures. He took a second to look around, but only shrugged, figuring that the sound had been a bug. Adjusting the firewood under one arm, the earthbender sauntered through the woods. His whistling picked up again and the hidden creatures of the forest shook the trees and brush as he passed by.

* * *

"What dangerous creatures are we talking about?" Mako ventured, suddenly worried about his brother.

"Spider bats," Tao responded gravely.

Mako relaxed only to flinch when Korra snorted loudly. She could barely reign in her laughter to speak.

"Those little things?" The Avatar had her thumb and index finger nearly touching, squinting her eye close to her own gesture. She scoffed, "Yeah, I don't know how Bo will manage out there."

"You are not afraid?" Tao pouted.

"No, I'm not," Korra said dryly.

* * *

Bolin came across a small cave. He was going to pass by when he stepped on some leaves. The crunching sound echoed back to him. He smiled, laughing softly. That sound too bounced back. Bolin cleared his throat, leaning into the dark cave.

"Hello!" he called.

" _Hello! Hello! Hello…_ "

Bolin grinned, adjusting the bundle, now even larger, under his arm. Something small fell from the rocky ceiling and skittered across the twigs. He watched closely at the tiny, fuzzy winged creature. It looked up at him with its eight, beady eyes before fluffing up its body and sleepily stretching out its wings.

"Oh. Uh… hello," Bolin cooed. This little guy is kind of cute. Just look at the way he uses his teeny tiny wings to clean his itty bitty fangs. Wait.

* * *

"It is not their size that is frightening," Tao explained.

* * *

The sound of something, no, a LOT of somethings rustling through the darkness echoed back to Bolin. His eyes widened as he dropped the firewood.

* * *

"…but their sheer numbers."

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bolin ran through the forest back to camp, screaming the entire way. He jumped through bushes in his haste to get to safety.

Mako, Korra, and Tao cried out, startled first by the earthbender and then by the hundreds of spider bats. The flying creatures flocked around the group. Bolin yelled, frantically swinging his head and swatting at the air. Korra tucked herself behind Mako, clinging to him for protection. Tao bent down, protecting her head with her arms. Naga snapped at the pests.

Mako looked at the fire, using his bending and causing the flames to shoot up dramatically. The sudden burst of heat and light caused the spider bats to scatter. Tao slowly moved her arms, looking up into the sky. Mako turned to Korra who was still burying her head into his shoulders.

"Not afraid, huh?" he teased. He didn't roll his shoulder to push her away, but he turned back around, ignoring her.

The Avatar realized just who she was holding onto and she shirked away. "I-I was surprised."

Bolin was still swinging his entire body, swatting at nothing. "They're in my hair! THEY'RE IN MY HAIR!"

Tao stood, grabbing his arms and forcing him to stop. "Bolin, there is nothing in your hair."

The panicked teen tried to relax, but he still panted. "Oh… there isn't?" The disciple shook her head 'no'. "Oh. That's… that's good," he conceded, crashing down on the ground.

After bending the campfire, the flames dwindled. Mako looked to his brother, "Where's the firewood?"

Tao was brushing back a piece of Bolin's hair, so he was distracted at first. "Huh? Aww… The firewood! I left it at the cave."

"There's plenty around here," Korra shrugged as she stood up, eyeing a nearby tree. She pouted her lips, tilting her head as she thought. Then, she reached up, grabbing the thick branch. She grunted with the effort, but successfully ripped the entire branch off. "Here," she tossed the log into the fire and used her bending to light it. "That should last us."

Mako watched Korra, his jaw slightly open. She had practically torn an entire tree down and she was nestling behind him earlier to hide from some spider bats? He smirked, thinking to himself. She had been cuddling up to him, hadn't she?

Korra kicked his foot, her hands on her hips. "What are you smiling about?"

"You can rip a tree out by the roots, but you're scared of a few spider bats," he explained.

She blushed, sitting down and facing away from him. "That was not a few! And…" She peaked back at him, pointing with her foot at large, burning log. "Maybe you should keep _that_ in mind before you piss me off."

Mako put his hands up in defense, breezing, "Whatever you say."

Korra tried to hold back her smile, but she couldn't help it. When Tao suddenly shoved a beet into her hand, her problem was solved. The Avatar gagged.

"We are all together. Now we may eat," the acolyte happily took a bite of dried sunroot. The other three were decidedly less enthused.

* * *

"Mhmmm…" Bolin hummed, his cheeks packed with food. "'Ish ish ooo gud!" he gushed, only spitting a minimal amount of what was stuffed in his mouth.

Mako normally would have said something, but he settled for rolling his eyes. The firebender was stuffing his face too after all. But after nibbling on dry plant roots, he didn't care; he was hungry.

Bolin packed another heaping bite into his mouth before sniffing. The earthbender relaxed until again his shoulders shuddered and his nose sniffed. Mako moved to take cover. He wasn't getting covered his Bo's half eaten, slobbery food.

The sneeze passed uneventfully and Korra leaned over the table. "Eat up," she ordered, pointing her komodo chicken leg at him. "We're leaving tonight," she warned before ripping off a hunk of meat from the bone.

Tao finished her vegetarian meal and after watching her friends gorge themselves on flesh for a good moment, she decided to leave. "I will gather food for the trip," she announced with a bow.

Behind their friend's back, Bolin, Mako and Korra had a silent and urgent conversation. The silent aspect was birthed because Korra and Bolin's mouths were still full of food. They all locked eyes and one thing was certain: someone needs to go with her.

Bolin nodded to his brother, using his eyes to point at Tao's back. Go with her.

Mako's eyebrows cinched and the firebender nodded vehemently back at Bolin. _You_ go with her.

Bolin picked up his half full plate, showing it off. The younger brother pouted, seeking pity, but Mako only sighed. Then, both brothers looked at Korra.

The Avatar had just taken a large bite, but, with some determination, hastily swallowed the entirety of it. She had trouble and hit her chest to help it go down. She jogged after the acolyte.

"Tao, wait up! I'll-" Korra hit her chest again, clearing her throat. "I'll go with you," she grinned wide.

"Very well," the disciple smiled. She bowed once again to the boys.

The brothers waved to the girls as they left. Korra slowed down to walk behind Tao and beamed at them, giving a big thumbs up. Mako rolled his eyes, but smiled back, giving her a thumbs up as well.

"Whew. Glad that's taken care of." Bolin took another bite of food, waiting for Mako's response. Only his brother was grinning at the doorway. The earthbender craned his neck around to see Korra disappear from view.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mako noticed Bolin staring at him with one eyebrow raised knowingly. The older brother immediately scowled, looking down pointedly at his plate.

Bolin moved to the other side of the table, sliding down the bench seat to be closer to his brother. "Sooo…." He drawled. "You- ACHOO!" He sniffled, wiping his nose. "…Sorry."

Mako had turned his head away just in time. When Bolin opened his mouth again, he stood, cutting him off, "No."

The younger pouted, taking his last bite of food. He swallowed it with a frown. "You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Whatever it is. No." Mako knew exactly what his brother had been about to say. He gathered Korra and Tao's plates and when he faced Bolin, his sibling begrudgingly offered his own cleared dish. The earthbender sniffed, shaking his head and squinting his eyes. Mako used his free hand to reach out to Bolin's forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

"Don't change the subject," the younger griped, swinging his head away.

Mako headed over to the register to return the dishes and pay. Bolin leaned back on the counter, leaning his weight on one foot.

"You know it's okay," the earthbender said out of nowhere. Mako glanced to his brother. But he was inspecting his hands and nails as if he hadn't been speaking. A tight smile came across his lips. "You have my blessing."

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother, thanked the cashier and promptly returned to scowling at Bolin. "Keep it. I don't need your blessing for anything."

"Aww, c'mon, Mako. She likes you," Bolin insisted as if common knowledge.

Mako paused just outside the restaurant, turning back to his brother with wide, guarded eyes. Bolin cracked under the pressure.

"I-I mean she didn't say anything… to me… or anyone."

The firebender fumed. Stomping ahead, he was intent on ignoring Bolin for the rest of the trip, possibly longer. The younger brother fought for attention, clamoring behind Mako.

"But she totally does! …Probably." The earthbender shook his head, asserting, "Tell her you like her."

"You tell her you like her," Mako snapped.

"Me? I don't-" Bolin laughed then, "Oh, Tao. You mean Tao." Upon realization, he gasped, "I can't tell Tao!" More serious than usual, he added somberly, "She doesn't like _anyone_ like that." His green eyes flickered over to his brother, joking sadly, "Unless she said something to you."

Mako was ignoring him and as such neither confirmed nor denied the allegation. Bolin was undeterred.

"She said something to you?... She didn't say anything… Why would she say anything to you?... What did she say?!" The younger grabbed his brother's shoulders, shaking him and forcing him to pay attention.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"She thinks something's wrong with me?" Bolin whined and he sniffed again. Maybe he was getting sick.

"What?"

"What? Did Tao say something or not?" Bolin pouted. Then he smiled hopefully. "How does she feel about me?"

Mako thought about the campfire and Tao caring for Bolin's arm. She smiled whenever his brother said something stupid and flirtatious, but she never returned the affection. Her medical care was devoid of any innuendo or hidden longing. If she hadn't said anything about Bolin's obvious crush, it was probably because she didn't return it.

"Did she say she likes me?" Bolin asked, bouncing on his toes. Seeing Mako's serious face, he sobered. "Or… she said…"

"She didn't say anything," Mako interrupted, giving his brother a small, guilty smile. "To me or anyone else."

* * *

Korra looked around the new town. Everyone smiled, waving as she and Tao passed by. Despite the much warmer climate, this place reminded her of the South Pole. It was small, but welcoming. The town itself only consisted of the inn (which also served as a restaurant), a butcher shop, merchant stand, and…

Korra squinted, trying to read the weather-worn sign. A middle-aged man opened the door and a tiny skeleton of someone's grandfather hobbled out. The feeble, old man pat the younger's arm affectionately.

"Thanks, Doc," the elderly man croaked. She was surprised he didn't spit out dust.

Maybe the doctor felt her staring because he looked up right at her then. His grin was all shiny teeth and he waved happily enough. Korra meekly smiled back and waved, hastily facing away from him. There definitely hadn't been any creepy doctors in the South Pole.

Korra redirected her attention just in time. Tao was literally weighing her options, with a sea prune in one hand and a beet in the other. The acolyte had just settled on sea prune when Korra smacked the ugly produce out of her hand.

The Avatar leaned casually over the counter, as if she hadn't flown to Tao's side seconds ago. "Maybe we could try something different," she suggested.

"Sea prunes offer a great deal of benefits," Tao reasoned, picking up the strange fruit again. "They cleanse your chi," she beamed.

"That sounds good…," Korra agreed weakly. Her gaze fell with disappointment. Then, she noticed exactly what she was leaning by. She grabbed a rack of dried meat, showing it to Tao. "But this! This looks better."

"That is meat."

"Yeah!" Korra shook her head excitedly. Even though she was full, her mouth watered as she looked at the food in her hands. "Delicious meat." The Avatar chuckled, nodding to Tao's picks, "I don't think I can make it though another night of beets and sea prunes."

The acolyte dropped her head, closing her eyes. "I apologize, Korra." She looked up bashfully. "I had not taken into account that my companions do not share my beliefs or… dietary restrictions."

"So you're okay with buying meat for us?" Korra grinned, holding the dried meat closer to her chest.

Tao cringed at her friend's affectionate handling of dead flesh, but bowed, "Yes."

* * *

Bolin sneezed for the hundredth time. He wiped his nose again and winced. It was already sore and raw.

"You don't sound good," Mako observed for the hundredth time as well.

"I'm fine," the younger whined. "There's something in the air making me sneezy is all." He accented his claim with a loud snort through his stuffy nose.

Mako looked disgusted, but not the least bit convinced.

"Hey guys!" Korra greeted, Tao close behind. "Ready to go?"

"Bolin, you do not look well," Tao worried, walking past Korra and Mako to the earthbender. She moved his hair away from his face and touched his forehead. "You are warm. How do you feel?"

"Well… I _am_ kinda achy," Bo admitted, smitten with her preening.

Mako threw his arms out, scoffing. Korra nudged his shoulder, nodding to the pair with a smile. The firebender only pouted in response, crossing his arms. Yeah, yeah. Bolin liked having Tao baby him. Fine. But why couldn't the rock head have admitted he was sick to… oh let's say… his _brother_ _**hours**_ ago?!

Tao faced Korra, informing the group, "Bolin will not be able to journey in his condition. We must take lodging here."

Korra had been giggling at them, but talk of a delay changed that quickly. "For how long?"

Bolin sniffed, rubbing his face. His eyes were red and sunken. The acolyte surveyed this, coming to the conclusion, "I suspect the worst of his symptoms will pass in a few days."

"A few days?!" Korra and Bolin simultaneously exclaimed.

The sudden excitement caused Bolin to go into a coughing fit. Tao hurried back to his side. Between coughing and gasping for air, he joked, "This-is… This is… new."

Korra whipped her head back to Mako, looking up at him expectantly. Tao turned to him and if Bolin hadn't been coughing, he would have too. The firebender inwardly tensed, unsure.

"I'll…," he started. With a shrug and sigh, he resigned, "I'll head back to the inn. Get us a room."

* * *

This was the second time this trip that Mako was angrily watching his brother being coddled by one of the girls. First, Korra had been healing the arm Bolin had so stupidly gotten scorched. Now, Tao was blotting a wet cloth against Bo's forehead as he coughed and sneezed. Mako shifted his weight, readjusting his crossed arms. If he had told me sooner, we could have gotten medicine sooner and he wouldn't be this bad, the older brother asserted bitterly.

"Is there anything we can get him?" Korra posed. No one answered her fast enough, so she went to Bolin's side, accidentally shoving Tao in the process. "Let me try healing."

The Avatar knelt down and pulled the water from the rag on his forehead. A familiar glow took over the water as she scanned over his body. Her eyebrows cinched in concentration.

"I do not believe waterbending can heal illnesses," Tao interjected while Korra stubbornly swept the glowing water over Bolin's body for the third time.

Maybe Katara could do more, Korra thought. She's a great healer, not me. The defeated Avatar bent the water back into the rag, plopping down on her ankles behind her. "I'm sorry, Bo."

"Don't worry, Kor," Bolin assured, laughing at the nickname. "I feel better already," he smiled deliriously. His voice was tired and breathy. "I'll be ready for the Gala in two shakes of a fist," he insisted, shooting one arm up and weakly shaking it.

Korra's eyebrows rose in confusion. Tao politely smiled as she coaxed Bolin's arm back down, but soon after pursed her lips in further concern.

"The fever has made him delusional," the acolyte stated, blotting the happy, flushed teen. His head lolled and he hummed at the cool cloth. "We should get something to break it. The local doctor may have a supply of sagwa."

Naturally, Tao looked at Korra, waiting for her friend to accompany her. This time, however, the Avatar scoffed.

"Yeah, you can bring Mako with you," Korra delegated, calmly taking the rag from Tao's hand. She wasn't going to that creepy doctor if she didn't have to.

Mako was somewhat surprised at her suggestion. Nevertheless, he coolly nodded, standing up and reaching for Tao's hand. "Okay. Let's go, Tao."

Korra's eyes were glued to their hands as Mako helped Tao up. She hunched her shoulders up, hiding her angry pout as she blotted Bolin's forehead. Her eyes discretely drifted over to the unlikely and currently departing pair. He was smiling! "We haven't gotten any time alone together," she heard him say.

Korra suddenly burst between the pair. "I'm going! …on second thought."

Mako and Tao both blinked in confusion. The firebender went to speak only to have the rag tossed at his face.

"Go help your brother," the Avatar ordered, storming out of the room and pulling Tao behind her. "We'll be back soon."

Mako wiped his face, grumbling to himself as she left. He was patting Bolin's forehead when the earthbender grabbed his wrist.

"Mako…," Bolin had a far away look in his eyes as he imploringly held Mako's hand to his chest. "How are we going to get there without a sky bison?"

The firebender lightly jerked his hand away and Bolin's hand fell to his chest. The younger was sleeping already.

* * *

Korra cringed at a particularly detailed painting of a dissected person. Who would take the time to paint this? Who took the time to _rip_ someone open to take the time to paint this? Focused on her inner dialogue, the Avatar didn't hear Tao's conversation.

The doctor smiled, his glasses slipping down his nose. "Yeolum Fever is quite common. Give him this and he should be better in no time."

The acolyte cradled a flask of sagwa, bowing in thanks. She rose, asking, "My friend's arm was severely burned recently. Do you think his illness could stem from an infection?"

Pushing his glasses up, the doctor grinned, his teeth shining in the light. "My expertise is amputation. If infection is really a concern, we could always cut it off as its source."

Tao calmly thought the option over, shaking her head. "I doubt such a drastic measure is necessary." She bowed again in farewell, "Thank you."

Korra was staring at the anatomical diagrams, her face cinched in disgust and thought. Something about this office seemed off. Something about the doctor seemed off. What was it? She could almost hear a warning like a snake's rattling tail. She didn't notice the doctor walk up.

"May I help you with something?" he asked Korra.

She was surprised to find him so close to her, but she was more shocked by the revelation she had. Snakes… His smile. All glinting teeth, they may as well have been fangs. The echoed sound of Go-Yang's tail rattling came back to her in deafening clarity.

" _Are you lost, little fish?"_

"No!" Korra answered harshly. She straightened her back, standing strong. "No." She made a confident, albeit blind grab for Tao behind her and for a brief moment pawed at the air. "We're leaving."

The doctor bowed his head, his grin the only thing visible as the light silhouetted his body.

* * *

Bolin awoke, not by opening his eyes, but twitching his nose and sniffing the air. He pinched his nose shut. "What's that smell?" he complained.

Mako leaned away from the wall to get a better look at his brother. He had been standing over Tao as she poured sagwa onto the cloth, pressing the medicated material to Bo's forehead. That had only been moments ago.

"Do you know where you are?" Tao questioned as she watched Bolin carefully.

The earthbender sat up, stretching his neck and looking around. "Uh… I'm guessing I'm still at the inn," he joked with a stuffy nose. He sniffed loudly to clear his sinuses, only to succeed and gag. "Ugh! Or the world's nastiest trash pit! Seriously. What is that? Are we not talking about it?" His green eyes darted around the room. His friends seemed unaffected by the smell. He touched his face; he felt warm. "Am I crazy?" he gasped.

"You're fine." Mako reached down, patting Bo's shoulder once and walking away.

Tao presented the rag to Bolin, apologizing. "Sagwa has a distinct odor."

Curiously, the brawny teen bent his head down to the cloth in her hand. One experimental sniff and he shot away.

"He's up. We can go, right?" Korra surmised hopefully.

"No..." Tao whipped her head back to the Avatar, causing her long braid to swing over her shoulder. "The fever is broken, but Bolin is still quite ill."

"Now, now…" Bolin politely argued, raising one hand to shush the acolyte and pushing off the bed with the other. He stood shakily, declaring, "I feel… fine." He sneezed and his legs wobbled, but he took another step. "Let's-"

Suddenly, Bolin felt hot and dizzy. He braced himself to hit the ground, but instead found that someone was holding him up. He opened his tired, sunken eyes to find Tao. He smiled dopily before realizing just how she was holding him; she was dipping him.

Bolin cleared his throat as he stood on his own again which caused him to cough. He tensed with embarrassment as Tao led him back to the bed. When he ventured a glance at her, she offered the same polite smile she always sent his way.

Korra frowned, disappointed. Mako fleetingly looked over to her, debating whether or not to say anything. He busied himself with setting up his bed, sitting down and brushing away invisible dust.

"I understand why you want to get to the monastery as soon as possible. We'll get there," the firebender assured.

Behind him, he heard Korra scoff. He imagined she rolled her eyes. "I'd settle for getting out of this town," she admitted.

Mako turned to face her and Korra, flustered by his sudden and intense stare, continued by mumbling and shrugging her shoulders, "The doctor is creepy."

His brow furrowed and he shook his head, but Mako was starting to smile. He sighed, looking away again lest she see him smile at her and him get in trouble again. "What's so creepy about him?"

Korra sighed too, taking a step closer to him and leaning against the wall by his bed. "He smiles a lot."

Mako couldn't hold back a laugh. What was with her and people smiling at her? "That doesn't sound creepy."

The Avatar pouted, arguing, "Well, he's got all these weird diagrams of people inside out… all their organs showing." She shuddered.

"That is not strange as he is a doctor," Tao factually pointed out.

The acolyte hadn't even looked away from Bolin and Korra glared at the other girl's back. When the Avatar was finished with that, she noticed Mako was smiling to himself, shaking his head.

"There's something wrong with him! I know it," Korra asserted, pushing Mako over before she stormed out.

Mako shot back up, but his scarf hanging over his head and face took away from his deep scowl. He hurriedly shook the offending red material off, pulling it to its proper place around his neck.

Even while sick, Bolin was tempted to brighten the mood. "So, Tao," he diverted. "How do you know so much about medicine… and stuff?"

The acolyte was applying the last of the burn ointment to his arm. "My father was a doctor."

"Oh, yeah? What does he do now?" the earthbender smiled. Mako's head spun over to his _idiot_ brother.

Tao finished working on his arm and predictably responded, "He is deceased."

"Oh," Bolin said simply. His grin had disappeared. Oh… Now, the look from Mako makes sense. UGH! Stupid! Stupid!

After a moment of silence and self-deprecation, Bolin attempted yet again to salvage the conversation. He covered Tao's hand with his. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"It is alright," Tao insisted, offering a tiny, always polite smile.

The earthbender sighed, confessing, "I lost my parents too…. When I was little."

She turned to Mako for confirmation, but the firebender purposely avoided looking at her. Instead, he got up and left without a word. The acolyte looked back to Bolin who had his lips turned in, his mouth shut tight in regret. Realizing she was watching him, the earthbender forced a laugh, leaning back against the wall.

"I…uh… I always wanted to do this," he said cheerily, gesturing to the room.

Tao, confused, scanned the room for something she surely must have missed.

"Travel, I mean," he explained, grabbing her attention once more. He coughed, but smiled. "I want to see everything. I want to see the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes. Before we came here, I'd… never left the city before." He looked down bashfully.

"Why do you not travel? You are young and capable," she reasoned.

"Maybe someday. Once Mako settles down." Bolin sneezed, rubbing his nose.

He would've guessed that Tao would be grossed out because he hadn't exactly turned away in time. But she was smiling at him. It wasn't the same polite, tiny thing from before either. This smile made her eyes crinkle. She looked really beautiful, grinning at him like that.

"Here," Tao beamed.

She offered him a glass of…something. He happily accepted it. Then, he sniffed the liquid and recoiled, trying to give the glass back.

"You must take this to insure a speedy recovery," she insisted, cheersing his glass with hers. She took the shot of sagwa. To her credit, she did not falter to keep the vile substance down, although, she did so with a disgusted wince.

"Why did you take it?"

"To prevent myself from falling ill as well," the acolyte lilted.

Bolin sniffed again, eyeing his glass with a pout. He raised it to his lips, hesitating to take the first, undoubtedly disgusting sip. Tao pushed the bottom of the cup for him. Trying to keep the sagwa from spilling all over himself, he had no choice but to drink it and fast. When it was over, his skin matched his eyes.

"I will take a sample to Korra and Mako," she informed, leaving the nauseous earthbender.

"Yeah. Okay. See ya," he choked out, slowly returning to his usual pallor.

* * *

Korra was adjusting Naga's saddle, ready to take a short ride somewhere. The door shot open, hitting the side of the building and bouncing back closed as the culprit stomped away. She craned her neck back only to roll her eyes at Mako.

"I'm not talking to you," she stated to apparently deaf ears. He didn't even register her presence.

Korra left Naga, saddle only half strapped on, to catch up with him. When she did reach him, he didn't turn to her or slow down his pace; she took steps in double time compared to his long strides.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, the speed walking making her voice breathier than usual.

He looked at her and sighed, slowing down, but certainly not stopping. "Getting away from my brother."

Korra shot him a crooked smile, her head tilting to the side. "What did he do?"

Given the rare chance to vent, Mako took full advantage, snapping, "He's telling our life story to anyone he meets!"

He had paused as he shouted. Korra watched him, her eyebrows both raised and her eyes wide. Mako (now calm, but also embarrassed) looked at his feet. The little glimpses he allowed himself showed him Korra nervously holding her arm and biting her lip.

"What…" Korra started uncertain. He watched her feet move to a more confidant stance. "What is your life story?"

His cold gaze caught hers. "Boring."

She noticed the hint, but hedged anyway, "I get boring. I spent most of my life in a compound with nothing to do." Korra looked up at him, reminiscing, "In fact… my story only got interesting once I got to Republic City and met you." She paled and added in a stammer, "And Bolin! I met him first…so… Yeah. Bolin and you." She accented her correction with a big, big smile.

Mako watched her, unamused. He now partially understood her hang-up with smiling. He didn't need her grinning at him like a mad person. It was fake and condescending. He started walking away.

Korra jogged up to him again. "Hey! Slow down."

"I thought you weren't talking to me," he stated evenly.

She instantly came to a halt, letting him get farther and farther away. "I'm… NOT! _JERK!_ " she yelled to his back.

The Avatar scowled, stomping back to the inn. Naga wagged her tail eagerly as Korra approached. The door opened again, this time with Tao behind it. The acolyte looked around the immediate area.

"Have you seen Mako?" Tao inquired, a cup in either hand.

"Yeah," Korra scoffed, rolling her eyes. Facing Naga, she nodded her head back, gesturing to where he had been. "He went that way." She grabbed the saddle horn, ready to jump up, but paused. "Why?"

Tao's answer was a cup to the Avatar's face. "You must both drink this." Korra's reaction was similar to Bolin's and the acolyte continued, "Unless you would like Yeolum Fever as well."

Korra pouted and, after a reluctant shrug, snatched the drink and downed it in one go. She stuck out her tongue and shook her head. The other girl smiled, happy with Korra's cooperation.

Tao registered Naga in a saddle and Korra ready yet again to jump atop the artic beast. "You are leaving?"

"Yeah. I need to clear my head," the Avatar explained, climbing onto the saddle. She looked down from up high on Naga's back. "I'll be back."

* * *

Korra found a tranquil spot right outside the town. She and Naga were only ones present. If the Avatar had been in a better mood, she would have loved the scenery. Flowers of every color bloomed around her. The sheer amount of greenery was staggering for a native Southern tribeswoman. But Korra was frowning in thought, too absorbed to notice.

Naga lapped at a puddle while Korra sat on the ground, looking at nothing in particular. The young woman had her knees propped up, resting her elbows on them and forming a makeshift ledge for her chin.

Korra couldn't shake the bad feeling she got about that doctor. He reminded her of Go-Yang. But was that enough of a reason not to trust him? He hadn't done anything suspicious. He had been… helpful, the Avatar reluctantly thought.

Kind of, a part of her countered.

Her shoulders tensed and Korra reminded herself to stay objective and serious. Was she going to ignore the doctor's good deeds (no matter how little) because he reminded her of an evil, body-stealing spirit that had tricked her before? She inhaled sharply, hugging herself momentarily. Yeah. That definitely sounded like a good enough reason.

Naga circled the ground before lying down, wrapping her furry body around Korra's back. The Avatar sighed, leaning back. The dream had her on edge. She groaned, pushing the heel of her wrists into her eyes. What did any of it mean? The tree, Go-Yang, Amon…

"None of it makes any SENSE!" Korra screamed, kicking the ground and creating a prominent indention. She let her foot rest in the hole.

Disheartened, negative thoughts flooded her mind. What if the trip was for nothing? What if the monastery doesn't have the answers? What if we never make it there? What if the doctor cuts us up for a new diagram?

Naga whined and licked her master's hand. Korra hugged her friend in response, snuggling into her fur. She took a deep breath, sighing into Naga's neck. Then she sat back, pensive once more. Maybe she didn't know about the dream or if this trip was a good idea. But…, she thought hopefully. I could find out more about the doctor.

That would ease her mind.

"C'mon, girl," Korra stood up, ready to head back to town.

* * *

"There's _nothing_ else you know about him?" Korra pressed.

The old woman she was currently talking to was going to be the last. Everyone in town loved Dr. Mousha. Honestly, that made her more suspicious of him. Who is liked by everyone they know? Everyone? Really? This whole fiasco was counterproductive.

The old woman smiled and her face magically became even more wrinkled. "Oh, I see," she giggled. "You want to know if he's single."

Flabbergasted, Korra couldn't speak, only wave her hands. "No…" she managed to get out. "No, I don't-"

The old woman leaned in, her voice barely loud enough for Korra to hear. The Avatar had no choice but to lean in as well. The woman looked around to make sure no one else could hear as if that could be a problem.

"Poor dear is a widower. Wife died in childbirth," she gossiped. Satisfied, she stood straight once again and Korra followed suit. "A tragedy, really," she surmised at much better volume. Then, she winked, "But it does mean he's available."

"I'll… keep that in mind," Korra forced a smile, waving goodbye to the friendly, but strange woman.

As the Avatar turned around, she noticed Mako across the street. His head snapped away from her and if she hadn't clearly seen him looking at her, she would have thought he hadn't noticed her. She squinted her eyes, pursing her lips critically as she surveyed his casual demeanor.

I'm not talking to him, Korra thought, more so reminding herself. But he had to know she wasn't talking to him. With her head held high and her nose in the air, she strutted past him. She smirked in triumph when he muttered something to her.

"What were you asking her?" he sourly mumbled. Korra ignored him. "We don't have time for you to have "date night"," Mako snapped sarcastically.

Infuriated, Korra broke her vow of silence, glaring up at him. "Bolin can't go anywhere for a couple days. I can go a date with whoever I want _when_ ever I want," she countered.

She kept the thought of going out with Dr. Mousha at bay, lest her scowl soften. Oddly, Mako's glare faded away first. He looked kind of sad for a second and Korra suddenly felt guilty.

"Whatever," he said coolly, walking away.

Korra crossed her arms, pouting at his back. "Ugh!" she vented. That jerk! Why was he making her feel bad? He should feel bad. "He's the… _jerk_!" She stomped her foot, frustrated with Mako and her inability to muster any synonyms.

* * *

Later that day, Korra tried to discuss all her frustrations with Tao. Mako had made himself scarce again. Korra was happy that that may become a new habit of his. She had enough on her mind.

Tao had poured another serving of sagwa for Bolin. The earthbender vehemently shook his head with his mouth clamped shut as the acolyte held the cup to his lips.

"Your dreams have changed?" Tao questioned. She looked directly at Korra while she blindly, but expertly pinched Bolin's nose and tossed the medicine into his mouth when he gasped for air.

"Not _changed_. They…" Korra's nose scrunched in as she thought of the right words. Then, she sighed, "They end the same way."

Bolin quit his dramatic gagging to curiously watch the Avatar.

"I met Go-Yang before," Korra started in argument. "My dreams never had anything in it that I already knew. What does that mean?... Was it a regular nightmare?... Is he involved?"

Tao folded her arms, her eyes unfocused as she went into deep thought. "He came from the tree…" the acolyte repeated with a drifting voice.

Korra nodded. That reminded her of something, but what? The Avatar's brow creased as she thought hard. She remembered Go-Yang showing off his long body.

" _I didn't always have such a fine body. I used to be tree!"_

Korra sat straighter, declaring, "Go-Yang is the tree."

"Huh?" Bolin quietly interjected, sniffing and rubbing his nose.

"…Or is Amon the tree?" Korra doubtfully corrected, ignoring Bolin.

"I thought the spirit was a snake," Bolin confessed. He looked to the girls. "What are we talking about?"

"A tree could symbolize many things: growth, life, agelessness," Tao posed.

Korra shook her head. "No, I don't think it was a symbol. There's a real tree out there."

"How is this tree related to Amon?" the acolyte pondered. Korra's confidence dwindled as her friend continued, "How will we find it?"

"What's it look like?" Bolin chipped in.

"It's…" The Avatar shrugged, using her hands to display the size and shape. "Big. With orange leaves and dark… bark."

The earthbender was finally being acknowledged and wanted to keep that going. "That sounds… like a tree," he assured.

"Many trees," Tao added softly.

Korra pouted, whining, "I'll know it when I see it."

Mako walked in and Korra turned her back to him acting as if she hadn't noticed his arrival. The firebender could tell that he interrupted some conversation. Korra was the one to start it up again.

"So where should we look first?" the Avatar asked Bolin and Tao.

The acolyte's head bowed sorrowfully, while the earthbender happily filled in, "We can look anywhere there's trees!"

"Precisely," Tao agreed sadly.

"Look for what?" Mako questioned suspiciously.

Korra sighed, irritated to be breaking her silent treatment yet again. She rolled her eyes as she lulled her head back. "A tree."

"You want to look for a tree," the firebender clarified dryly, looking down at Korra.

"A big tree!" Bolin smiled, sniffing loudly. He counted the details on his fingers as he repeated, thinking back, "With… orange leaves and… dark bark!" He chuckled under his breath, happy with himself.

Mako turned away from his brother and faced Korra once more. He huffed angrily, "Are we still going to the monastery?"

The Avatar shrugged as if the thought just came to her. "I guess."

"You guess," Mako's voice dripped with venom. He tried his best to reign in his temper, but he still ended up yelling, "You… _guess_? It's the whole reason we came here!"

The firebender stomped back to the door. Bolin called out to him, "Where are you going you-" The door slammed shut. "…just got back," the younger finished, wheezing. The sudden yelling made Bolin go into a coughing fit.

Tao rubbed his back as he struggled to maintain even breath. When he finally caught his breath, he pleaded with the acolyte, "How much longer until I'm better? I'm sick of being sick."

Tao smiled pityingly at him. An idea struck her and she bowed her head, "There is a stronger medicine used to treat Yeolum Fever. I could prepare some."

Bolin was going to tell her to forget it, that he had been joking, that he didn't want whatever disgusting concoction she was about to make. If sagwa was a weak medicine, he could only imagine a _stronger_ one. His stomach lurched at the idea.

"Come, Korra. While we are out, you can inspect the trees," Tao explained and without another word the girls were gone.

* * *

When Mako came back to the inn, Bolin jolted up from bed. The sudden activity did the younger brother no good at all and Mako had to rush over to make sure Bo didn't fall.

"Mako, you have to help me!" Bolin pleaded.

"I am," the older reasoned what with having half of Bolin's weight leaned against him.

"No," the earthbender shook his head, politely looking away as he coughed. "I think Tao trying to make me better is going to kill me. Can you take me to the doctor?"

Satisfied Bolin wouldn't fall, Mako let him go. The firebender surveyed the room. "Where is Tao?" And Korra, he added mentally.

"That's the thing!" Bolin exclaimed too loudly and he coughed again. He even sneezed for good measure. "Her and Korra are off "making medicine." Making medicine, bro. From nature." Bolin pouted childishly, "Sagwa is gross enough."

Mako shrugged in agreement with that. Tao had seen it fit that everyone take a daily dose. "Alright," the older nodded.

* * *

Korra listlessly followed Tao through the brush, while Naga happily sniffed every new plant they passed. Korra noticed that this place was similar to the nice grove she had found earlier. However, this area had much more on the ground. Each step had to be taken carefully unless spirits forbid Korra crush an herb or weed. She really couldn't tell the difference between the two.

Tao, however, surveyed the plants with intense focus, picking a few leaves when they caught her eye. Korra sighed, wondering when they could leave.

"Did you truly wish to abandon our quest in search of… your tree?" the acolyte questioned.

Korra raised her eyebrow, silent. The almost angry way Tao had said "your tree" threw her off. It was so unusual for the calm and collected disciple.

Tao faced Korra, still waiting for a response. The acolyte held the gathered plants in her arms. Although, Korra noticed, given the small amount Tao was carrying, they could have easily been held in one hand.

Korra focused to answer, shaking her head. "No. Of course, we're going to the monastery," she smiled. "I thought we cou-"

"You purposely antagonized Mako," Tao accused evenly, her brow cinched in disappointment. Without another word, the acolyte walked past Korra and back to the inn.

"H-hey!" Korra called out, jogging up to her friend. "Don't tell me you're mad at me now. It was a joke. I didn't know he'd blow up like that."

The disciple stopped, bowing her head as she spoke, "But you knew your statement would upset him." Her grey eyes shot up to Korra. They looked sad. "Why must you treat him this way?"

Korra's feet shifted guilty and she shrugged, mumbling out her response. "'Cause… he's a jerk."

"Jerk," Tao repeated softly. She nodded her head in thought, "Yes. He has done nothing to help you in the time you have known him."

The Avatar rolled her eyes at the obvious sarcasm. "Did you take me out here to yell at me about Mako?"

"I am not yelling," Tao countered gently. Then, she gestured to the tiny bundle in her arms. "I came here to gather the necessary ingredients to treat Bolin. And I invited you so that should Mako return to the inn, you would not be there."

Korra huffed and attempted to argue, but Tao cut her off before she could speak.

"He needs time to calm down as do you. The two of you seem only capable of that when separated," the acolyte explained smoothly.

The Avatar pouted, dragging her feet as she followed behind her friend. "What's the rush then?" Korra grumbled. "I can give city boy all the time he needs."

"Anger is a fire, Korra," Tao stated. She peeked back to Korra and smiled at her stubborn friend. "Only fools covet flames."

Korra's pout became a scowl as they left the brush.

* * *

Dr. Mousha grinned at Mako and Bolin, but the corners of his mouth shook in irritation as he allowed the brothers in. Mako observed the accurate, but grotesque diagrams Korra had spoken of and also noticed that the doctor's office served as his home as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had any appointments," the doctor apologized, watching the boys suspiciously.

"You didn't," Bolin corrected with a stuffy nose. He sniffed loudly, rubbing his nose with his forearm. Pabu chittered on his master's shoulders.

The doctor suddenly clutched Bolin's arm, holding it in the air as he inspected it. Bolin had to take a step back to get his own arm away from his face.

"You were burned," Dr. Mousha ran one hand experimentally over the new, healthy skin. He released Bo's arm, questioning, "Who treated you?"

Bolin smiled proudly, "My friend, Tao. She's amazing. She knows a lot about medicine, but…" The earthbender cleared his throat. "I was hoping you knew more. She's been giving us sagwa. Is there anything stronger and… not gross?"

The doctor chuckled, but the strange sound did little to comfort the brothers. "I'm afraid that sagwa and time are the best for Yeolum Fever." He pushed his glasses up, watching Bolin carefully, "Your friend, Tao, she is a polite, short young woman, yes?"

Bolin nodded his head exuberantly. The fire ferret's tiny body bobbed and swayed with the exaggerated movement.

"And the other young lady… She is taller, broader, with darker features."

"That's Korra," the earthbender responded brightly despite his illness.

Mako sighed, rolling his eyes. He stormed over to his brother, yanking Bolin's arm. "C'mon. There's nothing he can give you."

"Tut, tut," the doctor admonished, tapping Mako's hand away. "You should be careful with your…"

"Brother," Bolin filled in again.

"…brother's arm. How did you manage to burn it so severely?" Dr. Mousha scanned over the flesh again, thinking to himself. How did that girl manage to heal it?

The earthbender pouted, shyly answering, "I was in an Agni Kai."

"You're firebenders," the older man pushed his glasses up again, his eyes wide as he newly inspected his guests.

"No. Well, Mako is. I'm an earthbender."

The doctor smiled wider, his eyes glued to the brothers, "Interesting…"

Mako had his back to the two of them, but he leaned back to Bolin, growling under his breath, "Can we go now?"

Bolin rolled his eyes, shouldering his sibling away. Then, he whispered to Dr. Mousha. "Girl trouble." His thumb pointed back to Mako. Pabu crawled off Bolin, exploring the area. "Him and the taller girl are fighting," Bo gossiped.

The firebender spun and stared wide-eyed at his brother's back. He reached into his jacket, pulling a piece of paper out. Then, he grabbed Bolin's hand and slammed the paper in his palm before turning once more and heading for the door.

"I'll see you when you get back," Mako stated coldly. "Have a safe trip."

"W-what?" Bolin stammered, looking down at what his brother had given him. A ticket. A ticket? He gasped, rushing over to Mako, "Wait! You can't go!"

The firebender looked up and away as Bolin proceeded to cough.

"What about…the girls?" the younger brother wheezed out between coughs.

Mako sighed, reluctantly patting Bolin's back. "Tao has their tickets." The elder looked off into space, sadness drifting in. "I gave them to her in case we got separated."

"Excuse me," Dr. Mousha called from across the room where they had been talking. He walked up to the boys, all the while grinning. "I may not have anything for Yeolum Fever, but I can make you some tea for that cough." His glasses shone as his head switched over to Mako. "Perhaps you would like a cup as well."

Bolin was still struggling to breathe regularly, so Mako gave a simple nod and the brothers followed the doctor into his home.

* * *

Mako gave a small, courteous smile to Dr. Mousha as he handed a steaming cup over. Maybe Korra is right, the firebender very reluctantly thought as he accepted the tea. The doctor smiled way too much. It _was_ creepy.

Bolin happily slurped his cup down. Pabu nestled at Bolin's side, sniffing the tea in delight. Encouraged, Mako decided to try a sip, but cringed at the sickeningly sweet tea. Maybe Bo's stuffed nose was helping him gulp it down. The older brother took another polite, albeit quite large sip, hoping to be done with his glass in two of them.

"Is this medicinal?" Bolin asked, reaching out his cup for more tea. Pabu pawed at the glass.

"Yes," Dr. Mousha pleasantly agreed, delicately pouring more into the waiting cup. His breathy voice made him sound like a snake. "I use it often in my practices."

Mako nodded, looking away from the doctor's toothy grin. He busied himself by taking another large sip of the tea. Only a small amount swirled back to the bottom of the glass. His head was beginning to ache… probably because he was stressed out. Mako blinked, trying to clear his vision only that didn't work. Moving his head made him dizzy.

"Are you feeling alright?" the doctor asked.

Even through bleary eyes, Mako could see his smile grow under his glasses. The older man's teeth glinted just as much as the glass. Thinking of glasses, Mako looked down to Dr. Mousha's cup; it was empty. Mako's golden eyes shot back up to the ever-grinning doctor. The firebender shakily stood up.

"You should sit back down," Dr. Mousha calmly, no, _happily_ ordered. "You don't look well."

"Bolin…" Mako called weakly, reaching for his brother.

But Bolin was already passed out. Pabu sniffed his master's cup, only to have it spill over him. The fire ferret shook off the liquid, irritated by the feeling and fleeing to some dark corner. Mako took a fumbling step towards the earthbender. The sweet smell of the tea was overwhelming now. His eyes burned, his head swam and then, Mako fell over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter after the Bon Jovi song because it amused me and what is this Dr. Mousha up to anyway?... >_>


	15. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Tao return to the inn to find Mako and Bolin gone. When Naga traces their scent to the local Doctor's office, the doctor says the brothers went back to Republic City...

Korra opened the door slowly, expecting Mako or at least a sick Bolin behind it. Instead, the room was quiet and empty.

"Hello?" the Avatar called out.

Tao hastily passed through the open door, dropping the ingredients on an open shelf. The acolyte quickly went about preparing a medicine.

"Bolin, I think you will find this treatment much…" Tao's smile faded as she turned to the empty bed.

"I don't think he's here," Korra stated, walking further into the room, inspecting the area. Had Mako been here? Where had Bolin gone?

Tao turned to Korra, worry evident on the disciple's face. "Bolin is too ill to venture out on his own."

"Don't worry. We'll find them. I happen to know the best tracker around," Korra assured.

* * *

Naga's nose rose high in the air, her nostrils fanning out and constricting as she sniffed vigorously. The polar bear-dog caught the scent she was searching for and jolted out in the direction of the brothers. Tao raced behind Naga, Korra perched on the beast's back. The acolyte let her arms fall behind her as she sped off in pursuit.

Korra felt an anxious pit form in her stomach as Naga headed towards the town's center. The polar bear-dog was headed straight toward Dr. Mousha's office. She prayed that Naga would take a sudden left or right, but the furry giant did what she expected; Naga came to a sudden halt at Dr. Mousha's doorstop. Her wet, black nose sniffed the dirt and Naga whined, pawing at the ground.

Tao met up with the pair seconds later. Her grey eyes shot up to Korra, waiting for the next move. Korra hopped off Naga and knocked on the door. They waited and waited and Korra raised her hand to knock again when the doctor finally answered.

"May I help you?" he grinned.

Korra glared at him and Tao took a step forward to speak. The acolyte bowed her head, "We believe our friends were or are here. Have you seen them? They are two brothers, one tall with deep, gold eyes and the other is shorter, broader build with green eyes."

"Hmm…" The doctor's eyes rolled as he thought. Feigned thought, Korra mentally accused. "I am sorry. They aren't here."

Korra scowled, quickly looking back to Naga who was still pawing at the ground before grabbing Dr. Mousha by the collar of his robe. She held the doctor high, arching her face up to hiss at him, "I have it on good authority that they are. What have you done with them?"

The townsfolk paused their daily business to watch the dramatic play. Tao hastily turned back to her friend, grasping Korra's taught arm and pulling down.

"Please, Korra. Release him," Tao pleaded.

The Avatar's angry glare fanned out over Tao's head to the frightened crowd that had gathered. She slowly returned the doctor to his feet. Her scowl had not faded in the least.

The doctor brushed off his chest, straightening his clothes. "Your friends… Bolin and Mako, is it?" Tao nodded and Korra's fists tightened. "They _were_ here, but they left."

Doubt swept over her and Korra rushed to accuse, "You're lying."

Dr. Mousha pushed up his glasses, "The two headed back to where they came from. Did they not say goodbye?"

Korra shook her head, not accepting the answer. "No… they wouldn't…" She stomped her foot, asserting, "They _can't_. Mako has the tickets. He wouldn't ditch us."

"I have our tickets," Tao stated. The acolyte looked wounded. She looked up to the Avatar who was equally upset. "Mako gave them to me should we become separated," Tao uncharacteristically muttered.

Something stabbed Korra, she was sure. Mako had planned on leaving? For how long? And he didn't even say goodbye? Why would Bolin go?

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" the doctor breezed. A smile pulled at his lips, exposing his teeth.

Pabu wiggled out from a small window opening and popped out near Naga's muzzle. The fire ferret scurried over the giant beast to hop onto Tao. He snuggled on Tao's shoulders, digging his tiny face into her neck. The little guy was obviously shaken up.

Korra stared down the doctor before she responded stubbornly, "No." When she turned around the once friendly townsfolk glared at her. She cast her head down in shame.

Tao nuzzled the fire ferret back as they departed. The poor creature had been abandoned by Bolin in his strange haste. Nuzzling the ferret, however, brought her nose close to his fur. Pabu smelt sweet like…

Her heart pounded. Tao looked up at the doctor, quickly ushering Korra further away from him. Once they were far enough, the girls spoke once more.

"I got it," Korra sighed, shirking away from Tao's hand at her back. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I-"

"He is lying," Tao whispered, panicked. "The doctor is lying."

"How… how do you know?" the Avatar demanded, trying to reign in her fear.

"Freesia has a distinct odor. Because of its overpowering ability to cover taste, it is used to mask the bitterness of foods," Tao explained. Her hand came up to nervously pet Pabu on her shoulders. "Pabu smells of Freesia."

"So?" Korra argued. She hoped she was wrong about Mousha and that Mako and Bolin were on some ferry and safe. Who cares if they didn't say goodbye?

"Smell him," Tao suddenly insisted, picking Pabu off her shoulders and shoving the fire ferret to Korra's nose. The Avatar batted her hands away and Pabu ran up Tao's sleeve. The acolyte lifted her arm and rolled her shoulder. Pabu emerged from the neck of her top. Her shoulders slumped and she decided to ignore the animal's nesting place. She went on to explain seriously, "It is suspicious that the doctor would use this amount for personal use. He must have been covering an awful taste."

"Why?" Korra asked desperately. "What would he want with them?"

"I do not know," Tao's worried glance danced across the floor as she pondered.

"Well, where are they?" Korra questioned, panicked now as well.

Jostled by her friend's outburst, the acolyte looked up, at a loss for words. "I…"

* * *

"Where was I?" Dr. Mousha asked rhetorically, facing a table of surgical instruments.

Mako groggily struggled against his bonds. From what the firebender could gather Mousha had dragged him and Bolin somewhere. Mako could tell he was too elevated to be on the floor; he must be on a table. As high up as he was, he couldn't see what was on the desk or what the doctor was looking at.

Dr. Mousha sighed, pushing his glasses up with one hand while the other hovered over scalpels, saws, and picks.

"Let us go," Mako breathily ordered.

The older man turned, surprised at his guest's voice. Instead, he smiled, shaking his head. "I can't do that." Then, his back was to Mako again and he added in thought, "I'm so close…" He picked up long, jagged scissors and turned to the firebender. "I can feel it," Mousha stated.

Mako's eyes widened, scanning over the sharp, glinting object. Panicked, he looked over to his still sleeping brother. Bolin had only one arm restrained, metal handcuffs tethering him to the metal frame work. The doctor was saving him for later.

The firebender tried his best to shake off the effects of the sedative. "What are you going to do?"

"Make history, dear boy," the doctor breezed as he patted Mako's shoulder.

He walked around to somewhere above the firebender's head. After looking up as much as he could and seeing nothing, Mako resigned to looking forward while he secretly tried to escape.

Dr. Mousha looked over his diagrams. These were much more intricate than the ones in his office. If the townsfolk could see, they would say they looked more familiar as well.

"What makes someone a bender?" The doctor's eyes were hidden behind his glasses, the light glaring off of the lenses. His hands ran over the drawings fondly. "Why are some born with this… _gift_ … and others not?" His fingertips brushed against a beautiful woman's face, her body ripped open and thoroughly labeled. "I had the answer. I could see it before… I _could_."

Dr. Mousha abruptly turned on his heel and Mako followed his movements through his limited field of vision.

"She was the first," the doctor offered as explanation.

Mako swallowed, his lips dry, his eyes still heavy. "…she?"

"My wife," the older man smiled, the lenses reflecting the light once more and causing the firebender to squint. Mousha's ever present smile actually began to fade. "She died delivering our son. I tried to bring him into the world I… " His lips quivered. "I _cut_ into her to save him. But it was too late for both of them."

Mako's chest rose and fell dramatically as he struggled against his bonds while the doctor was distracted.

"That's when I saw it. A light, an _essence_ … her bending," Mousha stated reverently. He rubbed his temple, his brow creasing as he tried to remember more clearly. "I was too distracted to seek it out and… then it was gone." He straightened, lowering his arms. "I needed others." His gaze turned to Mako and the teen froze. The doctor grinned, "Like you."

The teen's breaths were rapidly puffing out of his nose as he willed his strength to return. "You killed them," Mako accused, his voice taught.

"They were dead. Old age, illness," the doctor corrected halfhazardly. Mako relaxed somewhat, still disturbed by his situation, but Mousha went on. "That was my mistake. They were fragile, _weak_. Not like her." His teeth glinted in the light. "Not like you. You are young and strong. This time…." The doctor's head bobbed as he excessively nodded. " _This_ time, I _will_ find it again," he asserted manically.

* * *

Korra had her back pressed against the side of the inn. She and Tao had snuck around to the back of the establishment, hiding under a window just outside the kitchen. Tao nervously wrung the bundle of Fel Root in her hands, her brow stitched together in worry. The Avatar craned her neck back, only bringing her head up enough to see in.

Tao cradled the sprigs closer to her chest, leaves crumbled away from the stems. Perhaps there was a safer way to distract the doctor. Surely, either she or Korra was capable of finding one. Tao closed her eyes, berating herself. Why had she mentioned Fel Root in the first place? This small bundle was enough to make the entire town ill.

Korra, still peering into the window, reached down and motioned for the Fel Root. Tao was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice which caused the Avatar to look down with a pout. Upon seeing her friend still trapped in moral dilemma, Korra did her a favor by grabbing the sprigs and effortlessly tossing them into the nearest pot.

Tao popped onto her feet with blinding speed and let out a tiny squeak. She settled on weakly glaring at her friend.

"What?" Korra whispered with a shrug.

"You threw the Fel Root without a second thought."

"So what?" the Avatar countered, hopping onto Naga. She reached down to help Tao up. "It was your plan anyway."

"I-!" Tao paused to accept the help and regain her composure, although somewhere along her statement, she lost her steam. " _You_ formed this plan after… I referenced Fel Root's sinister properties."

Korra sighed. "Now, people are gonna get sick and they'll need a doctor, right?" She flicked the reins and Naga began to move. "And when Mousha leaves his house, we'll search it."

"You would poison a village to have a man leave his house," Tao posed.

"You said yourself they'll be fine," the Avatar said with a wave of her hand. She took the reigns again. "Besides, I'd do whatever it takes to help my friends."

"Whatever it takes…" Tao repeated under breath. Naga's broad steps jostled acolyte and she quickly held onto Korra's waist for bearings. "If that is the case, then I am glad you are my friend."

* * *

"This is solely for the pursuit of knowledge, for science. …You understand?" Dr. Mousha explained, although Mako had been silent for some time.

The young firebender moved only his eyes to the rambling lunatic.

"It's not that I have any ill feelings towards you or _any_ bender… I… I must know," the doctor continued. He held a sharp metal stake and a hammer. His hands shook and he turned his back to Mako. "This is the humane way."

"You don't have to do this," the young firebender countered. His voice cracked from the lack of use. He pursed his lips, clenching his fists. The teen could feel fire brewing under his skin, but it was hampered, denied from sparking to life.

Mousha paused, turning once again and watching the young man bound before him. Mako saw that talking bought him more time. The teen cleared his dry throat.

"Maybe…" Mako winced, uncomfortably swallowing before he went on. "Maybe you can't find the light in a dead person. Bending is… is a living thing," he postulated, secretly trying to firebend. "A living thing that's part of a living person. If you kill me, you'll never find it."

Bright golden eyes watched the doctor carefully. Mousha seemed taken back by Mako's statement. His shaking hands even returned the stake and hammer to the shelf. He nodded his head as he thought, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Yes…" Dr. Mousha's smile had wavered before, but now it was back. " _Yes_ … You have to be alive." The older man rushed over to the table, clutching the sides of the platform, grinning in relief. "You understand."

The doctor pulled Mako's scarf off his neck. He folded the old, red fabric and placed it on the desk. Mako blatantly tugged at the bindings now, squirming and writhing. Mousha struggled to get a hold of the buttons on Mako's jacket.

"No. Stop! STOP!" Mako screamed, using what little motion he had in his shoulders to roughly push the doctor's hands away.

It wasn't Mako's struggling that finally caused Mousha to give up. Instead, it was the frantic pounding on his front door.

"Help!" Mako yelled, his voice hoarse already.

Dr. Mousha grabbed the scarf off the desk and, in a panic, wrapped the material around Mako's head to keep him silent and rushed off. The teen's muffled cries echoed through the underground room and his golden eyes burned into the doctor's back.

* * *

"Doc!" The frantic man pounded on Mousha's door. "Doctor! Doc!"

The sought after doctor ripped open the door a crack and the man's fist swung in the now empty air.

"Yes," Mousha greeted evenly, attempting to cover his winded body behind the door as best he could.

"You have to come to the inn," the other man pleaded. "So many people are sick. It's an epidemic!" He went to push the door open more, but the doctor forcefully held it in place.

"I'll be right there," Mousha said tightly through a forced smile. Then he slammed the door shut, locking it.

He didn't have much time. The doctor grabbed a satchel and cupped his hand, sweeping his arm across the shelves and pulling any and every vial he had into the container.

* * *

The sound of breaking glass resonated in the now, empty town. Soon after, Korra's feet plopped down inside Mousha's home.

"That was easy," Korra whispered, smiling.

Tao bunched her long sleeve around her arm, protecting herself as she cleared the broken shards of glass from the sill. After a moment, she gracefully pulled herself through the cleared opening. She landed silently. "Although there is some implication in the phrase that force is to be used, I am not certain breaking anything is required to "break in"."

Korra ignored her friend, moving through the seemingly normal house. "C'mon. We're wasting time."

Korra grew more and more anxious as they searched the house. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. There was no sign of Mako or Bolin.

"Are you certain Mako and Bolin are still here? Perhaps the doctor has taken them away." Tao was kneeling on the floor, running a hand over the carpet.

"They're here," Korra insisted. She nodded along with her thoughts, focused on inspecting the nearest desk. "Naga says they're here, so… they're here."

Tao bowed her head in agreement before she stood, adding hopefully, "They were in this room."

The Avatar's head snapped to the acolyte. Korra listened, but also imagined the scene playing out as her friend spoke.

"The doctor served the freesia to them in tea."

In her mind's eye, Korra saw the doctor, his glasses glinting with ominous intent, handing Mako and Bolin cups.

Tao gestured to the slight stain on the carpet. "Some was spilt, possibly once the boys lost consciousness."

Korra frowned in worry, thinking about Mako's limp hand dropping the cup. Tao walked away from the damp spot on the floor to investigate vials and containers across the room. As she carefully inspected each glass, her appearance morphed and contorted from Korra's point of view. One oblong glass caused Tao's face to become a single, large eye.

Korra grimaced. If her thoughts hadn't been creeping her out, Tao's mutated face sure was. The Avatar sighed, leaning back and putting her hand on the desk behind her. Something furry ran across her knuckles. A high pitched yelp emanated from the Avatar.

Pabu was frightened by the sudden, loud noise and scurried over to Tao.

"Korra…" Tao admonished.

"He scared me!"

"You frightened him as well," the acolyte smiled. The fire ferret climbed up to Tao's shoulder and she pet him. She turned her head to the animal. "I believe Korra told both you and Naga to remain outside." To that, Pabu chittered something and Tao bowed her head as if understanding. "Yes, I suppose she did not mention you specifically."

Korra went back to searching through the desk, looking for something, anything really. She tilted her head up to see her friend still wrapped in conversation with the tiny ferret. "Tao, what are you doing?"

"Pabu wishes to help," the disciple explained.

"That's great…" Korra agreed sarcastically. Pabu leapt to the floor, running past the Avatar to a rug. He buried himself under it. She put her hand on her hip. "But how exactly is he going to-"

The tiny fire ferret used his whole body to push away the throw rug, revealing a trap door.

"-help," Korra finished weakly, before unceremoniously scrambling for the door. Her knees crashed against hard wood, but she didn't care. She threw open the door and Pabu only had a second to run away lest he be throw in the air as well.

The fire ferret once again ran to Tao for safety. Korra had already jumped down and Tao climbed down the ladder behind her. The Avatar's eyes were wide and frantic, taking in every detail of the basement. When it got too dark, her hand erupted in flame. She pouted, worrying her lip. This was a regular basement?

A snore sounded off to the side. Korra and Tao both flinched at the sound, and then they both laughed a bit, smiling. There was no way that was Mousha. They had seen him leave. The girls both came to the same realization at once.

"If that's not Mousha…" Korra thought aloud as they ran towards the sound.

"Then-" Tao added, but her words were cut short because there was Bolin, snoring away peacefully albeit awkwardly.

The earthbender's arm was strapped to a pipe above his head and because of it, his entire weight was held by his shoulder. His neck was slack and his head lolled to the side. Tao knelt beside him, shaking him gently and calling his name. When that didn't work, she shook harder.

Bolin's head wobbled, but he didn't react. The acolyte pursed her lips in thought, holding her chin. Pabu leapt to Bolin's lap and cooed sadly at his master.

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked, trying not to sound as scared as she was.

In answer, she heard muffled yelling from behind her. She squinted in the darkness. Noticing some torches on the walls, she aimed and shot fireballs at each of them. The light revealed Mako strapped to a table, his scarf wrapped around his head.

Korra ran over to him, hugging him. She sighed into his neck, "You're okay." He mumbled something else and Korra's head shot up. "Huh?"

He glared at her, shaking his head in an attempt to remove the scarf.

"Oh, right," she winced, forced a laugh, and quickly helped him remove the red cloth. She tossed the material to the side and then went on to the other restraints.

"Thanks," Mako rolled his wrists.

"No problem." Korra watched him punch the air and swipe at nothing. "Something wrong?"

He scooted off the table, trying his best not to stumble. "I'm fine. How's Bolin?"

Korra ran to his side, holding out her arms in case he fell over. "Bo? Uh, he's…"

The elder brother was already walking past her before she could finish and Korra was left with her arms in the empty air.

Mako stood over Tao and Bolin. "Is he alright?"

The acolyte nodded, running her hand along the chain binding the young earthbender to the metal pipe. "Yes. Other than being unconscious, Bolin appears to be fine," Tao smiled, fondly moving a little curl of hair away from Bolin's forehead. She knelt down and threw one of Bo's arms around her shoulders. "Please, hold him up."

Korra took a step forward to help, but Mako already had Bolin leaning against him. Tao saw the chain was in position and after a bow and deep breath, her leg scissor-kicked the lock and broke it.

Bolin was beginning to fall and Mako tossed him up, grunting as he got a better hold of his brother. He was throwing Bolin over his shoulder when Tao stopped him.

"Hold him straight please," she instructed with a hint of warning. Her eyes squinted, calculating. Then, she pinched a part of his spine and neck.

Bolin's head shot up and he instantly groaned in pain, bending his neck back into the position it had been in for hours. Mako let go, cautiously watching his sibling.

Tao took a step forward, reaching out to touch Bolin's injured neck.

"No, no, don't-," Bolin tried his best to shake his head and eventually settled for shaking one hand. Either way, he was ignored. Tao reached out his neck and he sighed, practically melting. "Stop. Ever." He suddenly straightened. "Wait. What are you guys doing here?" He swiveled his head around the basement. "And where is here?" Bolin rubbed his head, looking down as he thought. "Last thing I remember…"

Mako looked uneasy as he began to explain, "Dr. Mousha drugged us and…"

"The doctor!" Bolin slammed a fist into his other open hand. Then he snapped his fingers. "The doctor did this. I remember now."

"How could you remember? You just woke up," Mako snapped. Bolin sulked, quieting down. The firebender huffed and continued seriously, "Like I was saying, he drugged us. He wanted to cut out our bending." The girls and Bolin gasped. "He said it's a light inside. He saw it in his wife."

"He murdered his wife," Tao posed in quiet terror.

"No, she died in childbirth," the Avatar assured, patting her friend's shoulder.

Mako had been about to say something similar. He squinted at Korra. "Yeah… How did you-?"

A loud, scraping sound echoed through the basement. The rumbling of large claws caused the medical tools on the wall to shake.

Bolin imagined a giant spider bat and fearfully looked up to the ceiling, "Is that…?"

"Naga," Korra finished, following his gaze as if they could see the artic giant. She ushered everyone out. "It means someone's coming. We gotta get out of here."

Tao took Bolin's arm and placed it over her shoulder. The earthbender bashfully allowed her to help him to the ladder. Mako shook his head at his brother. Korra prodded Mako's back to get him to move.

"Everyone out," she reiterated.

Mako nodded and took his place behind Tao. The acolyte's shawl fell off her shoulder and she quickly swung her arm to pop it back in place. The firebender reached to his own neck to touch…

"My scarf," he paused on the ladder and Korra hit his feet. He looked down to an irritated Avatar. "I forgot my scarf."

Korra sighed and threw her head up to point. "Go on ahead. I'll grab it."

She let herself slide back down the ladder and turned back to the room she had found the brothers. Looking around, the place painted a fairly unsettling picture. All the diagrams on the walls put the décor upstairs to shame. Korra let her fingers graze the metal table that Mako had been strapped to. She noted a hammer and chisel on the desk across.

" _He said it's a light inside."_

Korra shuddered, lifting her hand off the metal slab. Then she sighed, looking around the floor. She had tossed the stupid thing somewhere around here. She found the red scarf half under the desk and she bent down to pick it up. Quiet, timid steps sounded behind her. Korra froze, preparing herself as the stranger's shadow loomed over her.

"You don't understand," Dr. Mousha pleaded.

In one swift motion, she wrapped the scarf around her neck, stood, turned and ignited her fists in flame.

Terrified, the doctor threw his hands in front of himself, "Please. This research is larger than any of us. It will change the world," he shakily declared.

While the fire slowly dwindled away, Korra kept her stance intact.

Relieved to see her calmed, the doctor began to explain, his restrained excitement slowly coming to the surface. "If bending can be harnessed by anyone, imagine the capabilities. A person could choose what bending they would like. Perhaps multiple! …There, of course, would be sacrifices. But! The greater good-"

Korra swept her foot over the ground and the floor under Mousha's feet suddenly shifted, tossing him toward the wall. His collision caused several vials to fall off the shelves. Needles and scalpels scattered along the floor. The doctor himself fell to his hands and knees.

Korra looked down at the pathetic doctor. He had flown across the room with the tiniest effort on her part. She almost pitied him. "I've heard enough."

"The Avatar…," he whispered. The doctor reached out a shaking hand to one of the needles on the ground. "Lady Avatar," he called as she walked past. Korra paused in front of him.

He head was bowed and with the words that followed, Korra assumed he was groveling at her feet. "I am sorry," he said to her boots before ramming the needle into her ankle and jamming down the plunger.

Korra screamed in pain; the needle had hit bone. She began to fall, but used her momentum to kick the doctor away. She landed on her butt and used her hands to crawl backwards. Her left ankle was shot now.

The doctor stood easily. He pushed up his glasses and took a step.

The Avatar threw one hand up, igniting it once more. "Don't come any closer," she warned, wincing in pain. She tried to hold the stare with Mousha and maintain the flame in her hand, but the pain in her leg became too much. She let the fire out and grabbed her ankle. "What did you do to me?!" she demanded.

He didn't answer. He only smiled, his teeth shining. "To think I would find the Avatar. The spirits are kind."

Korra didn't want to take her eyes off him, but her leg was burning from the inside out. She closed her eyes, clutching at the swelling skin.

"The pain will end in time," Mousha assured kindly, stepping closer. "But first…" He bent over her, reaching out. He grabbed a scalpel from the ground and Korra focused on the glinting blade. "…I must see inside."

"No!" Korra screamed, shutting her eyes. She blocked his hands with one arm and swiped at the air with the other. Her fingertips grazed his chest and the wind whipped out, knocking the doctor back and blowing everything about the room.

She froze, her arms still out as they been when she… Did she airbend? No. She had pushed him back. Hadn't she? The Avatar groaned in fresh pain, grabbing her leg once more. The burning was stretching through her ankle up to her knee now. Mousha stood across from her and his head suddenly slacked, his glasses falling off his face. The clink of the glass hitting the floor caused her to look up. Korra watched the doctor slide down the wall, the scalpel meant for her embedded in his own chest.

"Korra!" Mako called out and he was first to her side. He noticed her holding her leg. "What happened?"

The Avatar attempted to speak, but her gaze and mind were locked on the wounded man before her. Korra's eyes flitted over to the doorway as Tao and Bolin entered and quickly back to the doctor or more specifically his chest. There was one drop of blood gathered at the base of the scalpel. It hadn't fallen yet. She watched it streak down Mousha's white coat, leaving a trail of red in its wake. After that, blood poured from the gash.

"Agni!" Tao cried out from the hallway, running over to the doctor. She pressed her hands to the wound, careful not to cut herself.

Mako helped Korra up, wrapping his arm around her waist and shifting her weight onto him. She winced through the pain, trying her best to keep an eye on the quickly expiring doctor. Bolin knelt behind Tao, unsure what to do.

"I cannot stay the bleeding," Tao said panicked. "I- I can't-" Dr. Mousha's limp hand over her own silenced the acolyte.

"The study… must be… complete," he choked out, his eyes locked with Tao's as he clutched at her hand. He released her, smiling with a light and painful laugh. "I see it now." He looked over Bolin, Mako, and Korra. "I see the light… in… all of you."

One hand fell to his chest and the other feebly reached out to the diagram on the wall, a beautiful women, every organ and muscle clearly marked, the first. His fingertips left bloody steaks on his wife's face as they swiped down.

Tao stopped pressing the wound, but didn't back away immediately. Her hands and sleeves were soaked in his blood. Slowly, she lifted her hands. "He… is dead," Tao stated, turning back to the group.

"I killed him," Korra breathed, saying the words precisely as she thought them. Bolin's neck snapped back to the Avatar and she quickly defended, "It was accident!"

Mako was holding Korra and he squeezed her waist briefly before he spoke. "He would have done worse to you." Then, he looked at his brother and added, "To any of us."

Tao was standing now, but stared blankly at her hands. Mako nodded to Bolin, "Help her get cleaned up."

Not a moment passed after the order before Mako swept Korra into his arms and walked over to the nearest torch. He shifted her as he reached up and her face was cradled into his neck. Then, he sprinkled the floor with oil.

"What are you gonna do? Torch the place?" the Avatar nervously quipped, peaking up to Mako's serious features. He didn't respond, but began to toss the viscous fluid onto the doctor. "Mako, you can't! …The town loves him."

He paused, the bottle resting in his hand and the lip of it brushing her shoulder. "You think they would if knew all this?" Mako tossed her up to adjust and Korra held onto his neck as he went back to coating the basement. "Besides," he reasoned as oil smeared the diagram of Mousha's first patient, blood mixing with the paint. "No one needs another psycho picking up where he left off."

* * *

Smoke billowed from the trees. Mousha's house was nothing more than a small, but growing tower of ash in the distance. Naga was fast, even with four people riding her, and the group had put quite some space between themselves and the estate of the late doctor. They had barely spoken to each other. Mako had volunteered to clean Tao's shirt and the acolyte changed into a red tank she had packed. Bolin was off comforting her somewhere. Korra anxiously watched Mako scrub at the stubborn red stains on what used to be bright yellow sleeves.

The Avatar took a step closer, limping over to him, and winced as she knelt down next to him. She took off her boot and rolled up her pants, carefully stretching out her leg and placing it in the soothing, cool water. "You're really good at getting blood out." He didn't respond and she continued. "I guess you'd have to be. From probending…" Her eyes darted over to him.

Mako didn't turn to her, instead focusing on the bloodstain, scrubbing it and dunking the material under the water. He'd gotten more blood on his clothes out of the ring than in it, but there was no point in explaining that. He shrugged, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay," Korra softly confessed after some silence. "I don't what I'd do- what _we'd_ do without you here."

The firebender was just about to look up at her when she was suddenly hugging him. She pressed her head into his chest and for a moment his arms fanned out awkwardly in the air.

"It's… okay," he comforted tightly. He put Tao's wet shirt next to him and settled for patting her head and rubbing her back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But you wanted to go," Korra argued, mumbling against his chest. She pushed away from him to look up to his eyes. "Right? Mousha said you and Bolin were going home. Were you? Why would he say that?"

Mako looked down into her big blue eyes, crinkled and sparkling with tears because of him. He looked away. "I…"

Korra's head hung dejectedly, "Look. I'm sorry for being such a pain."

He definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Uh… it's okay," he repeated dumbly. To his dismay, she pushed herself out of his arms, settling down next to him instead.

Korra stared at her swollen foot, struggling to wiggle her toes. She grunted through the pain while she spoke, "You make me so mad sometimes. Ah… I just wish you would talk to me."

Mako nodded, picking up Tao's shirt and wringing it out. He spread out the sleeves, inspecting them. "I don't like talking," he countered succinctly.

When he was done looking at the cleaned shirt and managed to glance at the Avatar next to him, he noticed her eyes were teary again and the beginnings of a pout.

"But… I could try," he hastily added.

"Great!"

Korra's smile was so bright and so immediate that Mako ventured that she had been faking. He scowled. She beamed at him while he folded the shirt in his lap and when he looked in her direction, she affectionately ruffled his hair.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her, releasing them as soon she pulled away. "I don't like when you mess with my hair," Mako shared, taking advantage of the whole talking thing.

Korra rolled her eyes, her hands going to her hips. "That's the first time I've ever done it!"

Mako thought to remind her that that was _not_ the first time, but instead said coolly, "I don't like it."

"Is there anything you like?" Korra grumbled sarcastically, pouting and stubbornly looking away from him and at her foot.

His eyes settled on her lips and come to think of it he liked her pout. It reminded him of something a little kid would do and she looked cute when she did it. She scrunched her shoulders, cuddling into his scarf.

Mako cleared his throat. He turned his head to hide his face and extended his hand. "I'd like my scarf back."

Korra uncurled her fingers from the soft red cloth and stared at his hand. Her frown deepened and she shoved the scarf into his hand.

Without another word, he left, fixing the scarf around his neck. Korra, on instinct, went to jump up and leave with him, but her stupid leg had other ideas. She hissed in pain and weakly glared at the firebender in the distance.

"Where are you going?!" Korra shouted in a whine, remembering this time to stay firmly in place.

Still feeling the heat of his blush, Mako didn't turn around, answering by lifting the damp, yellow shirt and giving it a quick shake.

* * *

Tao lit incense, waving the smoke around the air. She sat cross-legged in front of a symbol she had drawn in the dirt, the camp fire flickering behind her. Bolin was knelt down next to her, trying his best to be respectful while he drummed his fingers against his legs.

Tao had her eyes closed, holding her pointer fingers back and resting her hands on her knees. Bolin's mouth opened and closed multiple times before he decided to actually speak.

"So… are we… talking to the dead?" the earthbender questioned, uneasily watching his surroundings.

"No," the acolyte answered with a reserved laugh, her eyes still shut. "This ritual is said to help the deceased move on to the spirit world."

Bolin sat straighter, watching the incense burn with newfound interest. "Does it really do that?"

Her eyebrows cinched and her lips took on a small frown. "It is thought to."

Bolin heard his brother's footsteps and quickly walked up to him. "Hey, Mako," he greeted in a whisper.

Mako placed Tao's folded shirt down by the group's belongings. He swung his head to the acolyte. He kept his voice low. "What's she doing?"

"She's helping Mousha pass on to the spirit world." After answering, Bolin turned to watch her. He shrugged his shoulders. "It helps her cope with what happened, I think. She was kinda shaken up about it." Bolin turned back to his brother, joking lightly, "Not everyday you get doused in blood, right?"

The earthbender's smile faded and he blinked, stepping up on his tiptoes and looking around Mako. "Where's Korra?" He looked squarely at his brother, guessing, "She wanted to be alone?"

"I don't know," the firebender answered defensively, moving around Bolin to sit. "Yeah. Sure."

Bolin followed his brother's movement, swinging his body around. "How was she when you left?"

" _Where are you going?"_ Korra had called out to him. Thinking about it, she sounded sad. "Fine," Mako answered shortly.

"That's good," Bolin smiled, but his exuberance faded away as he spoke. "She looked sad while we were making camp. I kept seeing her look at the smoke. I don't think the girls have seen anything like that before. Not like us…" The earthbender noticed his depressing train of thought and forced a laugh and grin. "It's up to us to help them, give them a hug and shoulder to cry on if they need it. You know good thing Mousha knocked us out, we got lots of rest." Bolin leaned over and nudged his brother with his elbow.

Mako forcefully pushed Bo's arm away. "Yeah. It's great," he agreed sarcastically. Had he really left Korra after she obviously had been reaching out to him? He felt worse by the minute.

"I-I didn't mean like that… I mean-"

"I know what you meant," Mako griped.

The earthbender pouted, "What put you in a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood!" the elder fumed. He scowled at his own contradictory statement. "I'm… I'm gonna go check on Korra."

Bolin mocked his sibling once he walked away. "Oh. Yeah. Let's start fights in the woods. Why not?"

* * *

Korra closed her eyes, taking another deep breath as she reset her airbending stance. Because her leg was still in pain, the stance was off and she wobbled a bit. Naga whined softly, keeping a close eye on her master.

Korra slowly moved her arms in the correct formation. Trouble surfaced when the time came to move her feet. The Avatar gritted her teeth, ready for the pain that would come. She maneuvered efficiently and let out the breath she had been holding through tight lips. She tried to focus on her movements. But not too much, she reminded herself. Tenzin always said that airbending should flow through her limbs. She couldn't force it. She grunted with the force she was using to do the stance correctly.

With a frustrated groan, Korra gave up and dropped her stance, absentmindedly putting her weight on her injured foot. The Avatar stumbled and Naga was quickly at her side. Mako arrived in time to see Korra leaning on the beast for support. Korra fixed her footing, keeping her hand on Naga's back for only minimal support. He started speaking as he walked up.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Korra gave him a quick, formal answer before facing directly forward and past him.

"Do you…" he sighed uncomfortably as he closed the distance. He couldn't help put glance at the dying trails of smoke in the air. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

She didn't answer right away. _"_ _Your choices will affect the lives of countless others and you will have to live with every decision you make. …Not one should be taken lightly."_ She had killed someone. She had _killed_ had intended to kill Amon, but this was different. She had time to prepare herself for that, didn't she? This had been an accident, a fluke if her airbending attempts meant anything. Without luck on her side, she wouldn't have won against a pathetic doctor. How would Amon be any different?

"You don't like talking," she stated evenly, passing him.

Mako reached behind and grabbed her arm. She roughly pulled away, but Mako kept up his grip. He turned, pulling her to face him.

"What are-?"

She only had a second to protest because next he pulled her into his chest. He held her tighter when she instinctually tried to push away.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled.

She stopped squirming and he thanked the spirits that she couldn't see his face. He must've looked like a fool. He felt like one.

"I'm sorry for everything," he added more sincerely.

She settled into the hug, carefully wrapping her arms around his waist, just under his ribs.

Mako took that as a sign to go on, "What happened to the doctor… it's not your fault. He attacked you, Korra. He was going to kill you. You didn't have a choice. You don't have to feel guilty."

Guilty about Mousha? Please. He was the least of her worries. She still wasn't any closer to Amon or deciphering her dreams. She still wasn't… Korra broke her train of thought and smiled weakly. She rested her head against his scarf, forgetting her worries for a moment. Letting go of the little guilt she did have felt nice.

Mako let his bated breath out in a sigh and stroked up and down her back as they stood there. It was okay if she didn't say anything. He understood the feeling. He didn't like talking.

Korra rolled her shoulders and Mako wasn't sure if she wanted to move away or get more comfortable. He knew soon enough.

"You can let go now," she laughed, lightly pushing away. She was surprised how quickly he obeyed her. He stood there as if he had never touched her in his life.

"Come on," he barked, walking ahead. Naga wagged her tail and followed after him. He turned his head and nodded for Korra to follow suit. "Bo and Tao are waiting."

* * *

The mustached man's steps echoed through the dark, empty halls. The only source of light was the torch in his hand. His goggles flickered with light and the shadows shifted violently as he walked, swinging the torch with each stride. The darkness scurried away as the fire churned in its direction. Eventually, the man reached his destination and the shadows grew bolder.

The darkness there was not frightened of the light. Tendrils of black coiled and snaked through the room, a glinting white mask at the epicenter. Feeling his follower's presence, Amon pulled the shadows back into his given form. He folded his arms behind his back, facing the altar where his mask resided.

"The Avatar has left the city," the mustached man informed, his head bowed in humility. "I have our top scout tracking her. Soon, we'll know where she is headed."

Amon put his mask in place and turned. "There is not a place in this world she can hide," he assured easily as he began walking out of the room. "The Avatar is going to see where I was born."

Surprised, the other man took a second to follow after. He took his steps in double time to keep up, the torch clinging to life as he swung it. "We can stop her. With Hotaru tracking her, she won't get far!"

"No need, lieutenant," Amon stated as he suddenly paused and the fire came close to him. He did not flinch as the flames tore at the shadows surrounding his form. "Be sure the Avatar is prepared for her return. When the master faces her, she must be ready."

* * *

Hotaru nestled behind the trees, merging with the shadows behind the Avatar's small camp. Her mouth and nose covered in a black mask, only her eyes were visible as she watched the oblivious teens. The Avatar sat with another girl and a young man while another young man spoke. The speaker suddenly grabbed the other boy, pulling him up to illustrate something. The taller was annoyed by his forced participance and possibly by the shorter's story. Meanwhile, the scout fiddled with her katar, opening and closing the blades, her eyes fixated on the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a dark concept and I hope it came off well??? If you have any types of feelings, feel free to comment. The comment nourish me in these trying times.


	16. Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival is going on! The Krew attends, coupling off to better enjoy the sights. Not-! Not like coupling because anyone is a couple. No one is a couple. No one is on a date... *Ahem* Enjoy.

Hotaru watched in the distance as the group prepared to move. The Avatar was the only one still asleep. Korra's face scrunched and her foot jerked in her sleep. Eyes still pressed closed, the Avatar frowned.

"Korra," Aang's voice, she was sure it was him, called out to her.

She swung her head around, groaning as she struggled to focus. She needed to focus. What was Aang trying to show her? Korra violently threw her head to the other side.

"Korra," Tao lightly jostled her sleeping friend.

Korra awoke with a frightened gasp, Aang's last words echoing in her head. _"It won't be enough... It won't be enough..."_ She did her best to quickly compose herself. She played up stretching.

"Oh, it's morning already?" Korra said in a yawn.

"Yes," the acolyte bowed. She raised her hand with an open palm over to the boys behind her. "Mako, Bolin, and I have everything packed." Her eyes darted down to the sleeping bag Korra was laying on. "Except for that," Tao added.

Korra let out a small chuckle, standing to roll the mat up.

"You have had another dream," Tao stated.

"Yeah," Korra agreed sourly, hitching the sleeping bag to Naga. "Nothing new." Before Tao could press the issue, Korra grabbed Naga's reins and started walking. "Let's head out!"

* * *

Eventually, Korra found herself lagging behind her friends. Naga kept pace with the Avatar and Mako had chosen to dawdle a few feet ahead, where as Bolin and Tao had ventured much further up. Korra noticed Mako looking back ever so often, even though he obliviously was trying to be subtle about it. Ugh, could he be any more annoying?

Korra sighed and looked at the forest around them. The tree idea was the right track. At least it felt like it. She had seen the tree again in her dream. That was a sign probably. None of these trees, with their lush and vibrant green foliage, looked anything like the dream one. But something was there. Something _had_ to be there, right? She squinted her eyes and, unbeknownst to her, Hotaru slunk into the shadows.

"You still want to find your tree?" Mako asked offhandedly, side glancing to the Avatar. Korra hadn't realized he'd come to walk beside her and her shoulders hitched up in surprise.

"I'm keeping an eye out. Is that alright with you, lord commander?" she griped before rolling her eyes and looking away.

The firebender's nose scrunched in offense… and confusion. Lord commander? He mouthed the strange title.

Someone calling their names made both their heads shoot up. Bolin was running back along with Tao who did so much more quietly and gracefully. His arms flailing at his sides and his feet pounding onto the ground, Bolin closed the last of the distance with a jump, landing hard on the dirt road with a grin on his face.

Mako coughed and waved the kicked up dust away. His scowl did nothing to dim his brother's exuberance.

Bolin unrolled a paper and Korra and Mako leaned forward to read it.

"There's a festival going on in the next town!" the young brother beamed, his head appearing beside the flyer. "There's gonna be dancing and souvenirs and _fireworks_!"

"Duankou is known for this gathering. Merchants from all over the world come there to sell and trade goods," Tao added.

"Sounds fun," Korra said thoughtfully, crossing her arms.

Mako looked around to see each person in his party. They were waiting from him to answer. Was he the only person who remembered why they came here? He pushed his brother's hands down, along with the flyer, as he passed.

"We're going to the monastery," Mako stated.

Bolin jogged up to his brother, "C'mon, Mako. We all could use the distraction. Besides…" Mako could hear the obnoxious smile in brother's voice. "I asked Tao to go with me and she said yes."

"She's doesn't like you," Mako reflexively countered as he came to a halt.

Bolin shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as if he was just as surprised as Mako. "She said yes," he smiled.

The firebender took a good look at his brother. The dope was standing there grinning like a mad man. Then, Mako looked back to the girls. Tao wore her usual stoic expression, except her hands clenched in reserved excitement. Korra looked back expectantly when he looked at her. So the girls wanted to go too. No use fighting the majority.

"Okay," Mako said, turning forward once more. "We'll go." He winced as his brother squeezed him by the shoulders.

"You're the best," Bolin cheered. "Love you, bro," the younger added in a rush before he swooped back to Tao's side.

* * *

Mako sulked on a bench, holding a sprig of pink candied floss completely straight at his side. Kids were running around, screaming their heads off. Merchants were yelling about sales and "one of a kind" items. This festival was glorified noise.

"Jeez, you could pretend to have fun at least," Korra snipped, taking a big bite of her own blue candied floss.

Mako gave up on his feet and set his glare upon her. "I don't need to do anything. You three wanted to come here."

He looked back down. This was another distraction. The sooner they got to the monastery, the sooner they could head back to port. The hand holding his candy jerked and he looked up to see Korra, having finished her own, was now eating his.

"Hey!"

"You weren't going to eat it."

"I was saving it for later," he griped.

Korra crossed her arms and leaned back. "Bo's having a blast and you're sitting here like a lump on a log."

"He's on a date. I'm not."

That piqued Korra's interest. She took a seat next to him and he had to scoot over to give her room. She leaned in conspiringly. "They're on a date?"

"Tao didn't tell you?" Korra shook her head no. Mako rolled his shoulders, leaning back. "Then it's probably not a date."

"Probably? Is it or isn't it?!" She spun her head around, trying to find the couple in the masses. "Where'd they go?"

"They're right over there," Mako pointed with what was left of his candied floss. Bolin and Tao were playing some whack-a-badgermole game.

Korra squinted, rubbing her chin as she watched them. "Hmm… I mean… it _looks_ like they _could_ be on a date." Her hand blindly reached over to Mako's candy and with a sigh, he handed it over. She stuffed a large bite into her mouth and continued, "If they were holding hands or kissing, it would be easier to tell."

Mako let his head loll to the side, watching Korra lick her fingers clean with her cheeks puffed up with candy. She hadn't as much as thanked him for giving her _his_ food. "Then we just have to wait for Bolin to kiss her."

Korra nodded in agreement, adding, "Or for Tao to kiss him."

Now, the firebender outright laughed. "Yeah. I don't think so."

"What? She could kiss him," she pouted in offense on behalf of her friend.

Bolin's an idiot, Mako reasoned mentally. "He'll be the one to make the first move. Believe me."

"Care to make it interesting?"

"Sure," he agreed dryly. As if that was possible. All this girl talk about dates and kissing was awful.

Korra bit her lip, brainstorming ideas. She snapped her head up, beaming. "I bet that Tao will kiss Bolin and you bet that Bolin will kiss Tao. Whoever is right is the winner."

Mako slumped in disappointment. "That's it?"

" _No_." She smirked once more, explaining, "Loser is the winner's slave for the rest of the night."

"What if neither one kisses the other?" he reasoned apathetically.

She was brought out of her revelry for a moment, sputtering, "Then… then it's a draw and no one wins or loses."

"You realize that means we'll have to follow them now?" Mako didn't wait for answer. He stood up, stretching his back. "They're moving."

Korra was up so quickly that she bumped into him. She stayed pressed against him and pushed his shoulders. "Get on a move on. We'll lose them."

* * *

Bolin stuck his tongue out as he closed one eye and aimed. The ball he threw completely missed the intended target and instead hit the stack of bottles to the right of it. Tao clapped politely and didn't seem to care that despite his "successful" hit Bolin didn't win a stuffed dragon. The earthbender turned around to his date.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?"

"I have no interest in playing these games," she answered succinctly.

"Oh… well. We don't have to play anything. We could walk around, dance."

"No! I…" The acolyte blushed from her rather loud correction. "I enjoy watching you play."

Bolin grinned, swinging his arms around bashfully. "Cool. What do you want me to play next?"

Tao pointed across the area to a ring toss game. Bolin chuckled to himself. How many more games could there be where he threw something? Did she like his arms or something? His eyes widened. Did she like his arms or something?! Just to be sure, Bolin flexed before he threw each ring. He stretched, making sure Tao could see.

"Uh… just… getting in the zone," He said between stretches, holding his last ring. "You know how it is."

She giggled. "Perhaps you should put more attention on aim."

Bolin spun back to the booth, looking at his handiwork. He had missed _every_ _ **single**_ target. "That was practice," he insisted.

Tao nodded, taking the ring out of his hand. She scanned over the setup and briskly threw the ring. It landed perfectly around the targeted rod.

Bolin bounced on his toes when Tao handed him a small, fluffy otter-penguin plush. He couldn't help himself. It wasn't until her back was to him and she was leading him to the next stand that henoticed the strange turn of events. He pet the fluffy, stuffed animal, pouting all the while.

Pabu climbed overhead, balancing on the signs above. He jumped and ran along, keeping up with the pair. He chittered over to Bolin, grabbing the earthbender's attention.

"Oh. This?" Bolin hugged the plush. "She won it for me."

Pabu made a disgruntled racket.

"Hey!" Bolin defended. "Where were you anyway? You were supposed to be my wingman, remember?"

Pabu cooed and his furry ears twitched.

"I know you don't have wings," Bolin sighed. "It's…" Tao turned her head at the noise and he muttered back, "…an expression."

The acolyte giggled. She had led them to the restrooms and she quickly excused herself with a bow.

"I'll… be out here!" Bolin called out, swinging his arms afterwards.

He whistled, turning around to look at the souvenir booths. His last note drifted away with his thoughts and Pabu hopped off the partition to his master's shoulders. The earthbender stood straighter. Maybe there was something he could buy Tao.

Only taking a few steps closer, he peered over some of the crowd to the merchandise. Shiny jewelry? Nah. Stuffed animals? He pet his own otter-penguin toy. No. Clothes? Girls like clothes. …but Tao always wore monk stuff. Bolin sighed and let his eyes wander.

In the dark, away from the lights of the festival, some people were moving boxes. Bolin, at first, was only watching them. Then something fell out of one of the strange boxes. His curiosity got the best of him. He walked over and picked up the item.

"Hey…" Bolin called weakly. Part of him wanted to help and give back the lost item, but another part of him didn't trust the ominous silhouettes.

Bolin looked down to the pendant in his palm. He squinted, turning it over. Pabu leaned over to inspect it as well. Bolin played with the ragged tassel hanging off the end. This thing was broken, but it _did_ kind of look like the necklace Avatar Aang wore. Oh, who was he kidding? He saw that statue of Aang _every_ day back in Republic City; it looked _exactly_ like the necklace Avatar Aang teen stood confidently with a bright smile.

"She works in the Air Temples. She likes broken things. This is perfect," Bolin asserted happily. He stuffed the pendant in his pocket, nodding to Pabu for confirmation. "Right?"

* * *

Mako had his arms folded. He tried his best to keep up his pout when Korra returned. However, as the Avatar rushed over to him, barely keeping hold of all the food she had purchased, the smile on her face was infectious.

"What'd I miss?" she briskly asked before stuffing some fried sweet thing into her mouth.

Mako looked down at her, holding back a smile and stating simply. "I win."

Her eyes grew wide and her arms slacked, causing the food to teeter dangerously.

"I'm joking," he assured and she easily went back to her impromptu feast. "But you should be paying attention."

Korra rolled her eyes, shuffling the food in her arms. "We have to do something besides follow them." Mako's eyebrow rose in question and she finished with a shrug, offering him candied floss. "Or they'll know we're following them."

Mako stared at her outstretched hand and she shook it to get his attention. "Take it," she ordered. "I ate yours, remember?"

He did as she asked and took a bite of the candy, watching Bolin and Tao in the distance. Eventually, Mako's gaze went back to Korra. "How much of that stuff did you buy?"

Korra's neck swiveled over to him. She shot him a weak glare. "What's it to you?"

How was she offended? It was simple question. Mako stood a bit straighter, looking back to his brother and eating another bite. "You're gonna be sick to your stomach."

"Okay, _mom_ ," Korra teased.

He responded by turning to her with his eyebrows raised.

The Avatar laughed, nodding over to the stand on their right. "You can put those down. You look like a villain from one of those dramas."

His eyes squinted. "I do not."

Korra pursed her lips shut, letting her eyes flitter over to the posters on her right. Mako followed her gaze. In a few of the posters, a man with large pointed eyebrows (not unlike his own) loomed ominously behind the heroes.

"That guy looks stupid," Mako stated.

Korra squeaked from trying to hold back her laughter.

"Stop it!"

She shrugged, letting some of the giggles out. "Hey. You said it."

Mako scowled, sternly putting his back to her and focusing on Bolin and Tao.

"Aw, c'mon," Korra sighed, touching his shoulder. He moved away. The Avatar shuffled her feet behind him. "I think… they look kinda cute," she offered. When he turned to face her, she was smiling up at him sincerely. "They give you character."

Mako let himself smile back and Korra grew serious.

"But you know, if you are a villain, you're gonna have to tell me. Being the Avatar and all, it's my duty to stop you." She paused for effect, but broke character, snorting and then giggling.

He sighed in mock annoyance and pushed her away playfully.

* * *

Tao was pointing out various treasures, explaining their origin and history. Bolin struggled to pay attention, not that her stories weren't interesting. He fiddled with the pendant hidden in his pocket. Could he give it to her now? No, she was talking. At least what until she's finished. Still… What then? Here, Tao. A random gift that I am giving to you now… randomly.

"Bolin?"

Tao's soft voice distracted the earthbender. He let go of the broken necklace, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry. I… was thinking," he vaguely explained. Nevertheless, Tao nodded her head in approval. "How do you know so much?" He laughed, adding, "…About everything?"

"Study," Tao answered. She thought that may sound too short. "Mostly."

Bolin scrunched his eyebrows together, but grinned nonetheless. "You like studying that much?"

"I… spent most of days here inside reading with my father. He thought the world was fascinating." She smiled as she reminisced. "When I expressed an interest in something, he would find whatever he could on the subject."

"Your dad sounds like a great guy."

"He was," she agreed.

"Uh… do you have any friends here?" he questioned, hopefully improving the mood. "We could visit them."

"No," Tao shook her head. "There is no one here I wish to see."

Bolin frowned. She sounded like she didn't like anyone here. Tao had never really talked about her life in Wu Xing. He thought it would fun to visit your old hometown, but maybe she had hated it there. Man, he sucked at conversation.

"Is there any place you wish to see?" Tao suggested.

He started babbling before he could stop himself. "Is there! I want to see everything. I spent my whole life in the city. If I could, I'd travel the world, explore, maybe settle down somewhere, have kids." His head tiled as he daydreamed.

The acolyte giggled, "Yes. You have told me before."

His head snapped up and back to her. "I did? Oh… right, I did. …So, what about you? Any plans for the future?"

Tao bowed her head, her arms folded delicately as they walked side by side. "I will go to the Western Air Temple, restore the building and continue to study airbending. It is my hope that one day I may be able to train airbenders in their craft. I never believed I could become an airbending teacher, but... Korra has helped me believe in myself."

Bolin smiled affectionately. "You'll be a wonderful teacher." She smiled back and suddenly, he grew nervous. He looked away, swinging his arms. "…So then you'll go around teaching all the airbenders?"

She giggled again, correcting, "I will teach the airbenders at the Western Air Temple."

He lolled his head, "Well, you're going there to fix up the place and you'll teach there eventually, but where _else_ are you gonna go?"

"Nowhere."

Bolin stopped walking and pouted in thought. "You're… gonna stay there forever?"

"As an Air Acolyte, I swore to spend my life maintaining the Air Nomad lifestyle and customs. It was common practice that women would spend their lives at either the Western or Eastern temples. I have chosen the Western."

He couldn't believe it. That sounded like prison, _worse_ than prison; there was no meat. He flinched at the sudden, light touch on his arm.

"I will be happy there," she assured.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend…"

"I am not offended." Her hand was still on his arm as she smiled up at him.

* * *

"This is it," Korra whispered excitedly.

Behind her back, Mako shook his head in disagreement. Korra was terrible at reading body language. This was _not_ it.

"Uhh…" Korra groaned, holding her stomach.

"I told you."

"And you didn't stop me?" She groaned again, throwing away the last bit of fried sweets. "You _are_ the guy from the poster."

Mako smirked, remarking dryly, "Yes. My plan to give the Avatar a tummy ache was a success."

* * *

The longer their stakeout went on, the less focused Korra became. Mako spent his time keeping one eye on the potential couple and the other one on Korra. She was meandering over to yet another booth. The young merchant was animating a koi puppet around with flare. Noticing Korra's thrilled reaction, the man made the koi swim around the Avatar's shoulders and head. She laughed, trying to keep up with its movement.

"Where are the strings?" she asked with a bright smile, still watching the puppet.

"There's water inside that you can bend. With some practice, I'm sure you'd be great at it," the young man assured.

Korra stopped watching the puppet and instead looked up to the merchant. He leaned forward on the counter, folding his arms in front of him.

"Your smile is absolutely breathtaking. Has anyone ever told you that?"

She sputtered as she turned bright red, " _Me_? No…" She cut off in a girlishly, high pitched giggle. Korra noticed the young man's sudden change of expression first.

"C'mon, let's go," Mako ordered, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. Once they were a few paces away, he let go and explained. "They're moving."

Korra nodded her head and went with him. Mako could see her in his peripheral as they walked. She was looking at him.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Why did you do that? I was looking at those puppets," Korra argued. She pouted and added, "I wanted one."

His face scrunched in annoyance. What was she going to do with a fish puppet? He pointed out to Bolin and Tao. "I told you they're moving."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a whole booth away. We never would have found them."

Mako shrugged, "If you want to go back and flirt, that's fine."

"I-!" Korra squeaked. She leaned in to correct secretively, "I was not flirting."

"He was flirting with you," he reasoned simply.

Another eye roll. "No, he wasn't."

"Then, what was he saying?"

Korra put her hands on her hips and said matter-of-factly, "That _I_ have a breathtaking smile."

Mako scoffed, shaking his head. He was still grinning when he posed, "And why do you think he said that?"

While her hands remained in their strong position, her shoulders slacked. "Because… I do."

Mako nodded, still laughing to himself. "Yep. Wasn't hitting on you at all." He gestured across to Bolin and Tao. "They're sitting down. We can watch from here."

He took a seat on a bench and patted the spot next to him. Korra plopped down with a frown. Mako and Korra sat across from Bolin and Tao. The dance floor between them was sparse enough that the spies' view wasn't obscured.

* * *

Bolin was smiling blissfully as Tao sat at his side. Tonight was going perfect so far. Only one thing left… He twitched his toes in his shoes, his chest tight.

"Tao, I like you," he confessed, breathing a sigh of relief once the words were out.

She turned to him, beaming. "I like you too, Bolin."

"No…I," he laughed awkwardly, shaking his head. He took both her hands in his. "I like you like… more than a friend." He looked into her eyes, explaining with a gulp, "Like a girlfriend… potentially."

Tao's smile faded and she looked down at their hands.

"I understand." Crestfallen, Bolin nodded, letting go. "You don't feel the same way."

"I do," she countered softly.

He was back holding her hands in the blink of an eye. "You do?!"

She still looked sad, but smiled at his enthusiasm. "Yes, I like you, Bolin." Her head fell. "But… we cannot be together."

He lightly tilted her chin up, bending down to meet her halfway. "Why not?"

She moved away, scooting down the bench. "We want different things from life. We are… too different."

"So? I love how different you are," Bolin gushed, moving next to her once more. "I've… never met anyone like you. From the first moment I saw you, I-" She looked up and he cut off with another gulp, wide-eyed.

He lost train of thought and laughed nervously to fill the silence. After that, he rubbed his legs, settling a hand on each knee. She put her hand over his.

"I am only here to aid Korra in whatever way I can." She gazed into his eyes, urging him to understand. "Once we return Republic City, I will go to the Western Air Temple."

Bolin frowned with realization, adding for her, "….where you will stay forever."

She nodded and then intertwined their fingers. "Let us enjoy tonight."

He looked at their hands, rubbing his thumb over her skin. A thought popped into his head. "Why just tonight?"

"Bolin…"

He scooted back, fanning his hands out defensively. "No, no. Hear me out." His arms and head swung as he spoke. "When we're done here, you're leaving to the temple. I get it. But while we're here, we could have fun together. You could be my vacation girlfriend."

She scrunched her face, muddling the strange concept. "I am unfamiliar with that term."

"Well… it's when you date someone, _but_ only for the length of a vacation. And that's it," he finished smiling with all teeth.

Tao pursed her lips in hesitation. Bolin took her hand, entwining their fingers.

"If this is all the time we'll have, we should enjoy it, right?" he reasoned quietly, hopefully.

Tao glanced between their hands and his face before she exposed a reserved smile. She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Mako leaned forward, squinting as he put his elbows on his knees. What were those two talking about? They looked far too happy for Mako's comfort. The firebender clicked his tongue as he thought.

"They're holding hands," Korra stated in a grunt, stretching her back against the bench. She pulled one arm, stretching it as well, before moving onto the other. When she finished that, she cracked all her knuckles and Mako winced. "It's over. It's a date," she gloated, starting to stand.

"The bet wasn't holding hands." Mako reminded with a tight jaw, eyes locked on his brother. He grabbed Korra's arm, pulling her. "Sit down."

Noticing his irritation, she, if anything, was smirking with even more confidence. "You're gonna lose anyway." She feigned being pensive, touching her chin. "I _think_ I'll make you dance in the fountain. Now _with_ or with _out_ clothes… Hmm… "

Instead of responding, the firebender pursed his lips, still squinting in thought. Whatever they were talking about is over, Mako decided. The two of them were buying ice cream. A waterbender swirled the dessert into cones. Bolin's eyes grew wide in amazement and he said something to make Tao laugh as they paid.

Mako relaxed into the bench, letting his arm fall onto the back behind Korra. The Avatar scoffed and he glanced over to her. She had her arms tightly crossed. Even though she wasn't looking at him, he could tell she was glaring.

"I'm not taking my clothes off," he stated.

Korra's head spun over, but she kept her arms around herself.

"You can make me go in the fountain, but I'm not taking anything off," he elaborated.

She smiled and he caught a glimpse of it before she turned away again. She leaned back and his arm grazed her shoulders. Neither of them cared.

"Your clothes are gonna get wet then."

Mako smiled, "I'll deal."

* * *

The curiousness of her current relationship with Bolin had given Tao the giggles. He certainly appreciated her enthused laughter, but it worked to make eating ice cream most difficult. She laughed just as she about to eat and proceed to get ice cream on her cheek.

Bolin chuckled, pointing at his own cheek, "You got some on you."

She wiped away the dessert and looked up for inspection. "Have I removed it?"

Bolin leaned in, squinting his eyes to focus. He then suddenly used his own ice cream cone to dab a bit more onto her cheek. She shrieked giddily and did so at an embarrassingly high volume. Tao instantly blushed, bowing her head.

Bolin ran his thumb over the spot he had created. Then his lips pressed softly against Tao's cheek. He licked the ice cream off his thumb, grinning all the while.

* * *

Mako abruptly sat forward. His arm knocked Korra's shoulder and she quickly focused back on Bolin and Tao. They both watched wide-eyed and a bit slack-jawed as Bolin tilted Tao's head up, leaned in and...

"Wow…" Mako breathed. His mouth was slowly being taken over by his happiness. "I was right." He let out a single laugh. "I was _right_."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Congratulations."

"I knew I'd be right," he gloated, reveling in his victory.

"You did not," she argued, shoving him a bit.

"Yes, I did," he countered. "Guys _always_ make the first move."

Korra hated his cockiness. She needed something to knock him off his pedestal. She licked her lips, gripping the bench for a second before turning quickly to Mako. She pulled him down by his scarf, a breath away from her mouth touching his.

"Oh, really?" she whispered in a sultry tone.

Just as she expected, his eyes got big and he gulped. She smirked, about to pull away when suddenly he was kissing her. Mako had leaned down the rest of the way and was kissing her. She was frozen in place at first and it seemed the moment she moved into the kiss he pulled away.

He stayed close as he whispered back, "Really."

Korra blinked in shock as they parted. He was smiling, happy with himself and looked as if the kiss had never happened. Her entire body was tense, flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes flitted around as she looked for a reason to leave.

"Hmm… now I can make _you_ get in the fountain," he teased.

Korra wasn't looking at him. She was afraid he'd see her face. Spirits, her entire face must have been red. It felt like it was on fire. "Whatever," she griped in a quick spurt.

Mako sighed, taking a step closer to her. "C'mon. You can't be that mad. It was barely a kiss."

"It still counts!" she yelled, mistakenly facing him. She got up, crossing her arms and correcting her mistake.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Counts? Who keeps count unless-" He watched Korra hug herself tighter. "That was your first kiss." He walked up to her, pulling her shoulder for her to turn around. "Korra, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Shut up!" She threw his arm away from her. Next, she took a deep breath. Even though she was facing him now, she had her eyes cast down. "I'll see you all later. I'll-"

"Don't go," Mako begged, grabbing her hand. He put on a smile, nodding over to the dance floor. "You have to dance with me."

Korra sighed, looking away and then back. "I don't need your pity. It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

He didn't let go of her hand. "Korra…" He winced as if the words were painful to say. "I know I act like you're annoying… but… truth is… I had a great time tonight."

She looked him in the eye and Mako took that as progress, he continued, "Now, it would be my pleasure if you would dance with me."

She smiled, scoffing and shaking her head. "I don't…"

"I thought you were my slave," he teased with a fake, exasperated sigh. "Aren't slaves supposed to obey their masters?"

Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine," she agreed flatly, despite a creeping smile. "Let's dance."

It took a few awkward moments to get acquainted to the dance floor. Once the pair found their own space and rhythm, they began a slow sway. Mako could look clear over her head and thank goodness because he immediately regretted this decision. Of course a slow song was playing now. All night it had been happy, upbeat music, but not _now_.

Korra loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. Well, there was no point in backing out. Mako let his hands fall to the small of her back. After a few moments, she relaxed, putting her head on his chest.

"I really am sorry," he started. She didn't stir, keeping in pace with their tiny sway. "I know most girls expect fireworks or something…"

She pushed away from him, just enough to look up at him. She scowled, "Well, I'm not most girls."

Mako nodded, smiling. "Yeah. That's what I like about you."

Korra reacted before he did. She hid her blush by burying her face back into his chest and he swayed helplessly as he felt his ears burn.

"Careful…" Korra warned softly. "This is beginning to sound like a date."

Mako cleared his throat, he agreed shakily, "Yeah."

When she looked up at him again, she was biting her lip. "And if this was a date, it would have to end in a real kiss…"

The fireworks show had started, but neither of them were watching the sky.

"Yeah…" Mako licked his lips, suddenly focused on her mouth. "Too bad it'd be with me," he joked breathily, leaning down.

"Yeah. Too bad," she agreed, pushing up on her tiptoes to meet him.

* * *

Bolin was almost done with his ice cream cone. Tao had most of hers left. The earthbender finished up his food and gestured to hers.

"You don't like it?"

"I do." She took another bite, but responded, "Although I do not care for sweet things very much."

She looked up at Bolin and nearly dropped the cone as she struggled to subdue her laughter. He had ice cream all the way down his chin and all the way up his cheeks like a large, goofy smile.

"Is there something on my face?" Bolin asked blankly which caused another "uproar" from the acolyte.

She was giggling the entire way to the ice cream stand. When she returned, her eyes were bright and she was smiling down at him. She handed him some napkins and continued to eat her ice cream. He scrubbed his face clean and then closed his eyes, holding his arms out and sticking out his face for proper inspection as she had before.

"How do I look?"

He felt her dab ice cream on his lips. His eyes shot open and she was right there. He could feel her breath when she spoke.

"You have missed a spot," she said before kissing him.

Bolin didn't waste anytime. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He could feel her smile against his lips and he gave her a few more quick pecks before letting her go. Tao shyly bowed her head when they parted but stayed glued to his side.

Bolin sat straighter, gasping when he remembered. He shuffled away to reach into his pocket. Tao watched silently, but curiously.

"I bought you something," he explained, placing the object in her hands. "I hope you like it."

Tao nodded, grinning eagerly. She watched him slowly lift his hands away from hers and reveal her gift. The smile on her face settled into a look of cold shock. She dropped the ice cream she had left and carefully, she pulled the medallion closer, turning it over as her eyes bore into it.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered, barely able to speak.

Bolin's gaze flipped between the ice cream melting on the ground, the pendant and Tao's face. He had taken too long to respond. She was staring at him now. He forced a grin. "Oh. Uh… I got it from… one of the merchants here. There's tons of 'em. You like it?"

She stood up, ordering in an official tone, "Show them to me."

He bolted upright next to her. "Show them? Well, I would, but…."

Tao waited for him to continue. "Yes?"

"Okay, so I didn't as much _buy_ it as much as I _found_ it," he confessed.

"Found…" The acolyte nodded, clutching her gift tightly. "Take me to its previous owner."

"Oh, believe me, you don't want to meet any of them. They did not look like the friendliest of people, definitely not the chatty type."

"Where did you find this artifact?" she asked with a sudden casualness.

"By the pier," he instinctually answered and she immediately headed off in that direction. "BUT! We aren't going there." He stood in front of her and fanned his arms out.

"I am," Tao evenly countered, swirling around him. She kept her back to him, turning only her head. "You are free to follow me if you wish."

Bolin groaned, watching her go. He looked up at the fireworks. They had just started. Why? Why couldn't they stay here and kiss more? Get more ice cream? You know… anything, but go meet potentially dangerous people in the middle of the night?

* * *

Korra popped up on her toes, nearly missing his mouth. Mako moved one hand up to her face, bending down a little further and tilting her head up more. Korra eagerly took the instruction. She melded her body against him, tugging at his scarf and jacket. After a few short kisses, he felt her slide her tongue across his lips. Instinctually, the hand at her lower back pulled her closer.

"Get a room!"

The strange shout jolted him and he jerked away. Korra looked up at him questioningly, a pout already in place. He lightly kissed her once more and she smiled, hugging him tight and nuzzling back into his chest.

Her heart was racing. Her mind was racing. What should she say now? Thank you? Thanks, Mako, for the amazing first, although technically second kiss. Yeah… That would work… Come on, she urged herself mentally. Think of something. Korra looked around as they danced. How were Bolin and Tao? Yeah, good. How were they? She glanced to the now empty bench. She frowned, moving her head and looking around.

Mako looked down to her, ready to ask what was wrong. They both heard something. It was faint with all the shouting and revelry from the festival, but both of them knew that sound. Someone was fighting. Mako scanned the area. His little brother was nowhere in sight.

When Mako looked back at Korra, she nodded as if answering an unspoken question. She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly.

* * *

Bolin hunched over as he snuck through what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The building was right off the pier and he swore he saw Tao dash in. Now though, struggling to see in the shadows, he wasn't so sure.

"Tao," he loudly whispered.

Even at such a muted volume, his voice resonated in the sparse room. The place didn't look like a person had been there in ages. The only company Bolin had was boxes, tons of boxes. The crates were stacked high over his shoulders. They created hallways and paths and the maze loomed over him. Bolin took painfully slow, thought out steps, but it made no difference. Every sound he made, every step, reverberated, the sound of his shoes hitting the stone floor might as well have been for all to hear.

"Tao," he called again.

Bolin came to the end of the line, reaching the wall of the building itself. He sighed and began to turn around. A curved blade connected to a chain embedded itself in the wooden wall and when the attacker pulled the chain back to the darkness, splinters erupted around Bolin's head. He ducked under the sickle blade and dodged the chains, nearly tripping himself up in the process.

"I-I'm sorry for trespassing," he stuttered as he leapt once again, kicking off the wall and creating some distance. "I'm looking for a girl… named Tao."

The stranger in the darkness paused for a moment and Bolin breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes had shut for a fraction of a second and he felt the chain swing around his ankles. He screamed as the stranger pulled him to them.

"Congratulations," the stranger said in a decidedly sarcastic and feminine voice. Her hips cantered as she walked over him. She crouched down, her long hair hitting Bolin's shoulder as she raised the blade to his neck. "You found her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY! HEART! I remember planning THIS. ONE. SCENE. Finally getting to write it was so satisfying. I love Makorra so much. I love Tao/Bolin. (Taolin??) I needed to write this. It's my one shipping episode and I will not apologize.


	17. All The Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious stranger causes trouble for the group. But, honestly, what would a date night be without pirates?

The strange girl's hair tickled Bolin's nose, not that he was capable of laughter at that point in time. Having a knife to your neck really brought the mood down. He watched her with wide eyes, struggling to make out any discernable features on his mysterious attacker. She appeared to be doing the same. She leaned down and Bolin gulped when the blade shifted, lightly pressing into his flesh and a hair from cutting into him.

She laughed dryly as she pulled away, keeping her weight over him and the blade at his neck. Bolin imagined she was smiling, not that he could see.

"They could have sent someone with a little more fight in them," she mused.

Despite his circumstances, Bolin frowned in offense and took a breath, ready to argue. Tao emerged from the warehouse's doorway. The moonlight silhouetted her and flooded the room.

"Get away from him, Tao," the acolyte warned.

Bolin was surprised and confused to find that the strange girl released him. With the light from outside, he could more clearly see her. This new Tao had hair as long as the original, but half her head shaved. She had tight, crimson and black clothes. Her eyes were smeared with black and her lips with red. Bolin couldn't tell if it was messy on purpose or not.

The Taos walked up to one another.

"You two know each other?" Bolin posed with an uneasily, hopeful lilt as he stood.

"Yes," his Tao answered formally.

"Knew," the other corrected with a sneer. She rolled her head, swinging her hair away from in front of her left eye. "When we were kids."

At ease, the earthbender strolled up to the girls. "So, you guys are childhood friends," he beamed.

"No," they corrected loudly in unison.

Bolin shrank back from the girls. "Ok…" he said meekly. "My mistake."

"What are you doing with Air Nomad artifacts?" Tao interrogated.

The stranger looked over the acolyte and then Bolin. With her hand on her hip, the blade poked out away from her body and glinted in the moonlight. She settled on saying, "Take your boy toy and get out of here" and sashayed past the acolyte.

Tao grabbed the other girl's weapon, tugging the chain. "By decree of Firelord Zuko all historical items belonging to the Air Nomads must be surrendered to the proper authorities."

The other scoffed, her back to Tao. With an expert flick of the wrist, she had her weapon back in her possession, but she didn't move. "You haven't changed."

"I see you have," Tao retorted with obvious disappointment.

Naga plopped down in front of the strange girl and "Tao" immediately leapt over the beast. Korra and Mako's necks craned along with her acrobatic move. The girl landed lightly on her feet, the chain on her weapon jingling with the movement. She gave the group a quick once over.

"Someone called the cavalry," she remarked dully.

"Tao, wait!" the acolyte called out, causing Korra and Mako much confusion. She rushed over to her acquaintance.

The strange girl turned away and prepared for a jump, adding quietly, "It's Cai now."

A cloud of smoke erupted in the blink of an eye. Tao shielded herself with her arms. Naga shook her head, blowing hard out of her nose. Korra and Mako came closer to check on their friend.

"Who was that?" Korra asked, watching the smoke around them dissipate.

"No one," Bolin insisted. He was already at Tao's side, holding the acolyte as she coughed into her fist. He watched her worriedly as he helped her stand, lightly holding one of her arms.

"Her and Tao have the same name," Mako countered as Tao got out her last, fleeting coughs.

Bolin shook his head. "No. The other one is-" Upon seeing his older brother's glare, the younger's argumentative tone faded, "…Cai. …Like the weapon. …Apparently."

Korra absentmindedly took a couple steps into the warehouse and looked around. She slowly turned, although her gaze lingered on the rows of stacked boxes. "You know her, Tao?"

Satisfied that Tao was safe, Bolin let go of her. The acolyte nodded. "We knew each other as children." Tao's eyes dragged across the floor, but she eventually looked up. "She is no one to me now."

Bolin pouted, rubbing Tao's back. He glanced over to Mako and Korra and he squinted in thought. He walked closer to the Avatar and his brother, wagging his finger as he spoke. "How did you know we were here? What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Korra nervously snipped.

Mako, on the other hand, was much calmer. There was no way Bolin knew anything about their earlier activities. His little brother was always curious. Mako crossed his arms, eyeing his sibling as he spoke. "We heard fighting and when you were nowhere in sight, I figured you'd gotten into trouble again."

"I don't get into trouble," the younger argued with a pout. He muttered under breath, "…that often."

* * *

Bolin was snoring away, having easily fallen asleep. The rest of his companions had some difficulty. Korra was looking up at the stars, ever so often glancing over to Mako. The firebender in question was wrapped up in a sheet with his feet to the girls. Tao was sitting up on her sleeping bag, staring off into space.

The acolyte eventually stood, explaining, "I am going to meditate on my thoughts. I will return shortly."

"Oh?" Korra sat up on one elbow. "Okay." She smiled up at her friend. "Try to get some rest though. Early start tomorrow."

Tao bowed her head. Korra's smile faded away as the acolyte left. She looked over at Mako, worriedly.

Inwardly, Mako berated himself. What was I thinking? _That's what I like about you_? Uh, and she blew it off. She doesn't want to be with me. She'll _never_ want to be with me. She's the Avatar. All she wanted was a redo on the kiss I stole.

A cheerful voice piped in and it sounded too much like Bolin for Mako's liking. You're her first kiss, it argued. No matter what, you'll always be. For a brief moment, that thought made him happy. No matter what he and Korra would always be connected now. Mako turned over to scowl at his sleeping brother. Sure, it wasn't really Bolin saying that, but he could pretend.

Mako shut his eyes. Why had he kissed her in the first place? He tugged the sheet back over his shoulder. Now, he wanted to again.

"Mako?" Korra asked quietly in between Bolin's snores. She waited a beat. "Are you awake?"

This was the perfect opportunity to lie. He didn't even need to lie per say, only stay still and silent. He tried doing just that.

"Mako?" she called more urgently. She saw his body rise and fall with his heavy sigh.

"Yeah?"

Korra scooted forward on her elbows, watching him from where she lay. "About…" She twiddled her thumbs, coyly turning her face away despite that fact that he couldn't see her anyway.

"Forget it," Mako cut in.

Korra frowned and then pursed her lips in determination. "About _earlier_ ," she clarified.

"Like I said," Mako turned once more. The most she saw of his face was a fleeting view of his chin. He stiffened his shoulders into a wall. "Don't mention it."

Korra sunk back to the ground. Flat on her back, she had no choice but sadly look up to the stars. "Are we…" She licked her lips, ready for another blow. "…okay?"

"We're fine," Mako snipped. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she weakly reciprocated.

Korra sighed, turning onto her side and forcing her eyes shut. What was she thinking? She didn't have time for romance. Not like that's an issue, she thought sourly. She was running out of time. Sooner or later, she was going to face Amon. Her eyebrows cinched together. How about you focus on _not dying_ and then worry about dates? She nodded to herself. Okay. What did she know so far?

* * *

Tao took another deep breath, exhaling slowly. With her legs crossed and a hand poised at each knee, she contemplated her place in the universe. Bolin had found an airbender necklace on the pier. True, the necklace was broken, but its origins were as obvious and unequivocal as the fact that more nomad relics lay in hiding nearby. Cai's appearance could not be a coincidence.

Tao opened her eyes to frown at the swirled pendant in her lap. While she and Cai had never been friends, they had certainly never been enemies. There had to be a peaceful route in which Cai would relinquish the artifacts to her. Perhaps she would listen to reason. If not, a part of Tao's mind added, Cai _would_ obey force.

Unhappy with that idea, Tao took yet another centering breath and closed her eyes. Force was never the answer. Tao remembered what her father had said to her. _True strength is having power and choosing not to use it._

* * *

Finally, Korra was where she needed to be. The tree's branches swung in the breeze and the fallen leaves swirled around in the air. Korra was staring at the tree, scrutinizing the bark first, then the branches, then the leaves. Something was off about it. It was so crisp and clear in front of her, but something was wrong. She looked around and everything else was fuzzy, shifting blobs. Where was she? How had she gotten here?

"Am I dreaming?" Korra asked aloud.

"I'm afraid so, little fish."

Go-Yang emerged from behind the tree as clear as day. His body coiled around the trunk as leaves danced around him. There was an endless rain of leaves in the soft breeze.

"You're here again," she mumbled distantly. Korra took an authoritative step closer. "What do you have to with this tree?"

The fox-snake's ears twitched and his head rolled. "Which one?"

She was about to tell him _exactly_ which one, but… there were so many now. They were in the floating forest where they first met.

"This…" Korra pouted in disappointment. "This is a regular dream." She looked up to Go-Yang for confirmation. "I'm imagining all this."

The spirit nodded slowly.

She groaned in frustration, "Why would I imagine you?"

Go-Yang took the opportunity to coil around the Avatar, his hands and arms fanning out dramatically as he spoke. "You were thinking of me in all my annoying glory." Done with her quote, he jerked back, pouting at her. "Annoying? That's not very nice."

Korra pushed away his tail. "Stop looking hurt. You're not real."

A hand on her shoulder spun her around. A cold chill ran down her spine as she was face-to-face with Amon.

"I am."

Korra didn't jolt awake. Not like before, where she shot up in bed, clinging to the invisible wound in her chest. Instead, her consciousness came back swiftly without any violent physical reaction at all. She only lay, suddenly awake behind still closed eyes. She was a bit frightened by her dream, but when hadn't she been lately?

Korra yawned, glancing around their small camp. Mako had fallen asleep and Bolin was still snoring away. Tao was… The Avatar spun lazily to see the bed on her other side. Tao was still up. Korra stood with a sigh, yawning once more for good measure.

* * *

Tao remembered her father being so tall back then, although she had been much shorter then as well. She burst through the front door, running into her father's arms. He had been busy with something and the sudden and intense embrace made him sway with unsure footing. He pet her head, smoothing her hair down.

"Shh… peace," he cooed. "Peace, my child. You are home. You are safe."

Tao remembered looking up, craning her neck _up_ to see his gentle smile, his bright white hair pulled back into a smooth top knot. His eyes had been wrinkled from old age even then.

"Now… what has happened?" her father asked, still hugging her close.

Her voice had been tight, shaky with tears. "The boys from before… They…. They followed me, father. They-" She cut off into sobbing and her father held her to his chest or more accurately his stomach. "They held me down and tried to burn me."

All this time she had been hugging her father and she had not touched him with her right hand. He quickly turned and snatched her wrist, careful not to touch her hand. Her doctor of a father inspected the burn seriously. Not much later, he was dressing the wound.

"I hate them."

"No…" He had looked so pained by her quiet confession. "No, my child. Do not hate them. _Pity_ them. They are poor souls so full of suffering that their pain spills over."

Tao had followed his advice. When her kindness was no longer enough to keep away constant bullying, he allowed her to take defensive training. Tao had read much about Avatar Kyoshi and some about the Kyoshi warriors. The classes had intrigued the future acolyte. She had a knack for fighting. Her father had not liked that fact.

Tao remembered when her teacher and her father had argued. She couldn't hear them from where she was standing, but she could tell by her teacher's stiff body language and clipped, but purposely formed lip movements that they _were_ arguing. Tao walked closer.

"Dr. Anshu, your daughter has an amazing gift. It would be a shame to waste it," her teacher had said.

Her father was stoic and as always gentle. "Chi-blocking is not a frolicsome task." He had his hands held piously, his long, white hair smoothed down his back. His head bowed in thought, "It is a burden."

"I want to learn, father."

Both adults were surprised by Tao's presence. Her father really had been so tall back then. "What is once seen cannot be unseen, my child." He walked over and smiled warmly down at her. "You are young, full of passion and fire."

"I will never burn."

"Never burn?" Her father had chuckled, a deep throaty sound. When he folded his hands once more, regaining his stoic composure, he nodded. "Very well. You may learn if you promise me you will not use this skill to harm others. True strength is having power and choosing not to use it."

* * *

_I promise, father._

Tao opened her eyes with a sigh. This was not meditation. The warm, sea air was infiltrating her thoughts. Once her father's funeral was over, she had not stayed in the Fire Nation long. Tao had spent her most recent years high above the ocean in the Eastern Air Temple. She took a deep breath, this time purposefully taking in the once familiar scent.

The crunch of someone stepping in the sand caused Tao to look behind her. A strange man stood there, hanging his thumbs through his belt as he watched her. He didn't say anything, only tilted his head to and fro, assessing her.

"Good evening," the acolyte greeted with a hint of question.

The man flagged his friend over and the other man gawked at her as well. The first squinted one eye and took a small step closer.

"Tao?" he asked in disbelief.

Tao fully turned to the men, watching them cautiously as she stood. "Have we met previously?"

"Don't play dumb. You know why we're here," the first man snapped.

The acolyte forced herself to not look confused as that appeared to antagonize the strangers. Her face was stiff with surprise and a pervasive feeling of dread crept through her.

"What?" The man took another step closer. "Thought we wouldn't recognize you?"

The second finally spoke up, walking up to her as well. "You sure look different in that get-up…"

Tao could see the second man had doubts and rightfully so. She beseeched him, "I am not the person for whom you are searching."

The first man either didn't like the sound of that or didn't like being ignored. He glared at her, close enough now that he could easily reach out and grab her. He asked again slowly, "You're Tao… right?"

Tao gulped subtly, taking her time to come up with her answer. Rather than do a poor job of lying, she did an excellent job of running.

* * *

Korra was walking up to the beach, rubbing her eyes. She blurrily spotted a few blotches that may or may not have been people. She blinked rapidly and the figures came into focus: two men staring off into the distance. Unaware of Korra watching them, they began arguing.

"You let her go!" one yelled, shoving his companion.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Well, I don't see you running after her."

The one man sighed, rubbing his face. "You idiot! We should _both_ be running after her."

The two men began to run in the direction of the forest. One of them helpfully pointing, "I saw Tao go this way."

Korra was wide awake now and started racing behind them. She was still a few paces behind the men and decided to even the odds. She crushed the ground in front of them and they predictably fell into the crater. They landed in shambles, looking around the area in a daze.

"Hey there," Korra greeted dryly, propping one foot on top the rubble and bending at the knee. "Lovely night for a chase, so… why don't we get down to it." She leaned forward, letting her arm fall across her thigh. "What do you want with Tao?"

"None of your business," one snapped, sitting up and dusting himself off.

"Ok." Korra nodded calmly, puffing out her lips in a dramatized pout and letting them snap back. She pulled a sheet of rock over them like a blanket, encasing the men. "How 'bout now?"

"She stole from us," the other man answered. He was trying his best not to sound intimidated, but Korra still knew her tactic was working and kept them confined. "What's it to you? You're not her crew."

"Yes. I am," Korra clarified. "Next time you come near her, you'll have to deal with me and you _never_ want to see me again."

Next, Korra removed the sheet of rock and launched the men away. When they landed a few feet away, they ran. She smirked in satisfaction with her hands on her hips and then craned her neck over to the woods. Now where had Tao run off to?

* * *

Tao had darted into the woods, running among the trees. She saw a lower hanging branch and jumped up, grabbing it and deftly swinging her body up into the canopy. The acolyte crouched on a branch, safe from passing eyes. She forced herself to breathe evenly and silently, never taking her eyes off the beaten, dirt path.

She waited like that, crouched, ready, but no one came. The men hadn't run after her. Which was odd; they should have run after her. She began to relax, letting one leg hang off the branch.

Tao nearly screamed when a hand wrapped around her mouth. She tried to run, but another hand was braced on her shoulder, holding her in place. A sickle blade lay harmlessly against the back of Tao's shoulder. The weapon was connected to a chain. She followed each link and was led to Cai's black smeared eyes.

Painted lips stretched into a sneer before Cai spoke in a sarcastically friendly manner, "We need to talk."

* * *

Korra shoved Bolin harder in another attempt to wake him up. She gave up, standing with a sigh. As one last try, she kicked his back lightly. He sniffed, but continued snoring as he had been. She played with her bottom lip, hesitating to turn around. Korra shook her head, cursing no one in particular before apprehensively toeing Mako's shoulder.

The firebender responded quickly. "Uh…" he groaned sleepily, rolling over. "What is it?"

"Tao's missing," she stated.

Mako sat up and leaned over, punching Bolin hard in the shoulder. "Wake up. Tao's gone."

Bleary-eyed, Bolin sat up, blinking and yawning. His voice hadn't quite returned to him yet, so when he spoke the words came out as jumbled yawns. "Wha?… Tao's gun?"

Korra tapped her foot, explaining quickly. "I woke up and saw she hadn't come back yet, so I went to check on her. There were two guys looking for her. I'm gonna get Naga and look around."

"What'd the guys want?" Mako asked, a yawn of his own catching the end of the question.

Korra shrugged. "I don't know. They insisted she stole something."

Bolin tensed, pulling knees up to his chest and wrapping himself in his sheet. Mako glanced over at the movement and blinked, watching his brother.

"Bolin?" Mako called accusingly. The earthbender flinched in his cocoon and his eyes widened. The older brother kept a cold, even gaze on his sibling. "Do you know why they would think Tao stole from them?"

"Why are you asking me? I- Ju-" Bolin defended weakly, his voice squeaking. Under the sheet, he rung his hands together and pulled his toes into the ground. "I… _may_ have… given her a necklace."

"That _you_ stole," Mako added angrily.

" _Found_!" Bolin raised a sheet covered arm in defense. "Necklace that I _found_." He looked down to the ground, fiddling with his hands again. "It was laying on the pier. Anyone could have taken it."

Mako was unimpressed. "Yeah. Pirates are suckers for finders keepers."

"Woah! Woah! Who said anything about pirates?" Bolin argued worriedly.

"Yeah." Korra, who had been watching them with light amusement, suddenly spoke up. She looked at Mako too.

The firebender rolled his eyes at both of them. "This is a trade town with import and exports daily. Trust me. There are pirates here too."

With big eyes, Bolin looked up at Korra. "So Tao's been kidnapped by pirates?"

Korra smiled and pat her friend on the shoulder. "No. I'm sure where ever she is, she's fine."

* * *

Tao was being ignored now that she was tied to a chair. Cai had taken her a warehouse close by and similar to the one in which they had met before. The acolyte sat calmly, surveying the goings-on around her. Besides herself and her childhood acquaintance, there were no other women around. Men were filing in and out of the building carrying large boxes undoubtedly out to a ship. While Cai still maintained an almost sickly, fair complexion, everyone else had tanned, leathery skin.

A tall, middle aged man walked up to Tao, giving her a once over. Tao did the same. Taut muscles under aged, darkened skin, golden eyes, a single, yet flashy hoop earring.

"You are pirates," the acolyte stated.

The man in front of her laughed lightheartedly. "We prefer black market trade enthusiasts, but..." His smile was wide and amiable despite the circumstances. "" _Pirates_ " is shorter."

Cai came back in from the pier. An old airbender staff was in her hand and she unceremoniously thumped the end into the ground when she stopped in front of the man and Tao. Cai blew her hair out of her face, tilting her head in boredom. "The boys are almost done loading. We finished here?"

The older man nodded. He sighed contentedly, letting his thumbs through his belt loops. "I'm sure you girls have some catching up to do." He walked past Cai, issuing a friendly warning, "Don't take too long. We're leaving with or without you."

The older man pulled the heavy sliding door closed and the sound of it shutting echoed in the now emptied warehouse. Cai stood looking at the floor, her hand wringing the staff.

"Why are you doing this?" Tao asked softly. "Those relics are priceless. You are about to wipe away a piece of history and for what?" She leaned forward, pleading with her eyes. "Money?"

"Yeah," Cai agreed coldly, looking Tao straight in the eye. "Lots of it."

The acolyte frowned, but continued, "Why confine me here? What threat am I to you?"

Cai snickered, "Threat? You're bait." She walked around Tao, using the staff like a cane. The wooden thump from it echoed with every other step.

Although Tao could no longer see the other girl, she could hear her sigh. "Our buyer isn't exactly picky about _who_ he buys from. Whoever has the goods gets the money."

The thump carried on and Cai was circling around once more. "I overheard some guy talking about a recent haul of…" Her black smeared eyes slid over to Tao and she smirked. "… _priceless_ items and I took some initiative."

Cai's smirk dimmed as the story went on. She flipped her hair in irritation. "I was spotted. That was it, some vague description, but… these guys did their homework. They found my name, where I would be."

Cai's red lips stretched into a grin again. "And as luck would have it, you show up."

Tao remained silent, staring sadly at this stranger that had once been someone familiar.

Another annoyed flip of long black hair. "Don't look at me like that. You can blame your boyfriend. He was calling your name every two seconds at the festival. He drew a lot of attention to you."

Still Tao said nothing, but she turned her face away.

"Look…" Cai began, disinterested. Her mouth twisted as she spoke. "…If they didn't find you, they'd go looking for him. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Tao wouldn't and didn't want that. However, the more pressing matter on her mind was how this switch was supposed to work. She and Cai looked _very_ little alike. In fact, they did not look alike at all.

"A name should not mean so much," the acolyte finally spoke.

Cai's mouth quirked in a small, but finally genuine smile. "It's unique," she stated. "Only two of us around."

"One of us…" Tao countered softly, staring up again. "Cai."

The remnants of Cai's nostalgia were shattered. "Yeah."

She swung the staff around in her hand, twirling it for good measure, before placing it in Tao's lap. The acolyte responded to none of this. Cai forced a laugh as she stood, clapping her empty hands against her own thighs.

"I get it," Cai shrugged. "You hate me now."

Tao was at first glued to the staff she couldn't reach for, but then looked up to the strange girl before her. "I pity you."

Cai took a breath through her nose and spun on her heel. She was practically racing to the door, but stopped short of leaving. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to turn around.

"Goodbye, Tao."

Tao stared sadly at the other girl's back. "Goodbye… Tao."

The sea breeze rushed through the open slider and the acolyte was alone.

Tao clenched her lips into her mouth and braced her arms on the back of the chair. In a single motion, she kicked up and the chair's legs broke. She instantly leaned forward to balance, standing on her feet and causing the airbending staff to fall on the ground. Now that she was standing straight up, the back of the chair fell, leaving her arms tied behind her back. She shook each leg, kicking off the slackened rope around her ankles. Next, a quick jump and she swung her arms forward and under her legs. Tao tugged at the rope with her teeth and was soon enough freed.

She reached down to pick up the staff and then frowned, looking out to the sea. There wasn't a ship in sight.

* * *

Naga howled, catching wind of something. The beast began to run and Korra took a few, jumping strides before swinging up into the saddle. Even though they were left behind, Mako and Bolin chased after the pair.

Meanwhile, Tao walked alone back to the camp, letting her body sway with each step. The airbending staff was hitched up on one shoulder and she used one hand to hold it in place. She was staring off into space until a rumbling sound started. Tao looked up into the distance. A stampeding sound typical of Naga's powerful strides: Tao postulated that the giant had been much quieter in the snow.

Naga grinded to a halt when she reached the acolyte and the beast swung her body sideways to avoid hitting her. Tao barely blinked. Korra slid out of the saddle, moving up to her friend's side.

"Tao? Are you okay?" Korra held Tao's shoulders, bending down in an attempt to meet her eyes.

Grey met blue and Tao answered simply, "Yes."

Korra let go, but frowned. Tao wasn't crying, wasn't smiling; she wasn't doing anything at all. The blank expression worried Korra more than tears would.

"Tao!" Bolin yelled from a distance which he cleared very quickly.

The acolyte had no time to process what he was doing as he slammed into her, wrapped her into a stabilizing hug and kissed her full on the mouth. He released her quickly as well. He broke away to pant now that the running had caught up to him.

"I'm sorry," he wheezed with a grin. He was hunched over with one hand on his knee, the other gesturing between him and Tao. "I know… we just…" His raised hand fell to his other knee for further balance. "But you're alive! ...and the pirates…" He squinted up at Tao. "Were there pirates?"

Tao smiled wide, cupping his cheek in her hand. She nodded.

Mako met up with the rest of group. Since he hadn't pushed himself as hard as Bolin, his voice wasn't nearly as breathy.

"Good to see you," the firebender quipped. "Wanna tell us what happened?"

Korra turned to Tao. "Where'd you go? I saw these guys running after you…"

The acolyte nodded, standing the staff at her side. "I sought to evade capture by hiding in the trees. Cai found me there."

Bolin stood straight, having finally caught his breath. He took a step closer to Tao, putting his hand at the small of her back. "The girl from before?"

Tao answered with another nod as she leaned into Bolin's chest. "I hoped I could convince her to relinquish the airbending relics to me." He loosely wrapped his arm around her waist. "…I was wrong.

"Did they hurt you?" Bolin worried. Noticing she was staring off into space, he tilted her face up to his.

"No," she responded with a sweet smile, gently pulling his hand away. Tao faced Korra and Mako, explaining more formally, "Cai had stolen the relics from another group of pirates. She wanted me to serve as her substitute and pay for her transgression. I escaped."

"And… this?" Korra asked excitedly, fleetingly pointing towards Tao.

"Oh." Tao took the action to mean her staff. She scanned over the ancient weapon. Whoever the previous owner had been, they had taken immaculate care of it. "Cai… gave me this. I suspect out of guilt."

Korra laughed, walking up to Bolin and Tao. She grabbed one of each of their shoulders, affectionately pushing them closer. "I mean you two."

Bolin grinned, blushing, "Well… we…"

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being," Tao finished.

Korra gasped in excitement and was about to say something, but Mako cut in crisply, "Can we go back to camp now? It's late."

"Forget him," Korra ordered. She glared at him, adding mentally, He's heartless.

Mako shrugged in response and Korra turned her nose up at him, facing the new couple in a huff.

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I'm pretty tired. We should get back."

Tao agreed and wordlessly, Mako took Naga's reins, leading the way. Korra scowled at the firebender's back.

* * *

Mako and Korra were already asleep and they should _all_ be getting some shut eye. Bolin knew that. He and Tao had said goodnight already and even made it as far as to sit in their sleeping bags, so he wasn't entirely sure he and Tao were still talking. Okay, that was a lie. They were talking and he liked talking to her. He could talk to her until the sun came up.

"Then you busted out by yourself?" Bolin asked enthusiastically, sincerely impressed.

"I did," Tao bowed her head humbly.

When her head rose once more, Bolin could see her smile was fading. She was staring off into space again. Bolin scooted a bit closer as if the few inches mattered. They were still feet apart.

"Something on your mind?"

Tao looked up to find him waiting patiently for a response. She lowered her gaze, "Cai."

"Yeah…" Bolin nodded, agreeing distantly. "You _think_ you know someone."

Tao shook her head, explaining softly, "I did not know her and yet I feel betrayed. I could not reason with her." She reached over to the airbending staff on the ground beside her. "I saw men take away crate after crate and now… so little remains. The rest is lost." The acolyte looked uncharacteristically resolute and her hand on the ancient weapon clenched. "I could have stopped them."

"And what? Fight them?" Bolin posed delicately, smiling. He made sure to hold eye contact with her. "I'm glad you didn't fight pirates. I'm glad you're safe." He shrugged off the seriousness. "A-and the stuff they took? It's just… _stuff_."

Bolin turned smoothly back to his girlfriend who… looked offended. "Don't get me wrong!" he backtracked. "It's terrible that it's gone, but… everything!... is gone eventually." He gauged her reaction. Better. He continued, thinking it up as he went, "Clothes… fade, toys break, and… food! Jeez, food's gone the second you eat it!"

Tao was smiling again. That was a good sign.

"What will you do when I am gone?" she teased lightheartedly.

"I…um…" Bolin swallowed.

Mako's muffled voice came from his side. "I thought you were tired."

Tao chuckled, lying down, "Goodnight, Bolin."

"…Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, THIS concept I really wasn't sure if it came across. Tao (the sweet Air Acolytle we know and love) grew up with another girl named Tao. The two weren't friends, but they weren't enemies. Pirate Tao chose a new name, Cai, and went to a life of crime. ...The concept looked simple in my head. 
> 
> Growing up with someone doesn't mean you know them, but it doesn't mean you DON'T know them either. It's kind of sad to see this person, who by all means is a stranger, but you know their favorite color and you have all this shared history and none of it matters. Growing up and growing apart, bro. Two ships passing by in the night! Anyway, Tao needed more depth, so I done wrote it!


	18. Hallowed Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Krew finally reach the monastery. Will this place give Korra the answers she seeks?

Korra weaved through the streets of the latest town, carefully following Tao. Thankfully the acolyte knew her way around here. This place wasn't nearly as friendly as the other places had been. Korra caught yet another stranger sneering at Naga and rolling their eyes in disgust.

Bolin tugged at his collar, loosening the fabric. "Is it just me or is it hotter here?"

Korra agreed, but the residents probably wouldn't. She looked down her nose at them as they had done to her. She hadn't even worn so many layers back home and it had been freezing there!

"The Caldera is just ahead," Tao explained, pointing to the steep mountain in the distance. "A sudden rise in temperature is to be expected."

Bo surveyed the distant peaks. "I thought mountains were cool."

"The Caldera is a volcano," Tao elaborated. Upon seeing Bolin's panic stricken face, she added, "A _dormant_ volcano."

Bo grinned, swinging an arm around Tao's shoulders and pulling her closer as they walked. "Whew, that's a relief."

The acolyte giggled.

Korra watched her friends together. They made a cute couple. Then, she heard a familiar sigh and promptly turned around; it was the first sound Mako had made that day, at least to _her_. However, now that she could see him, she wondered if he wasn't talking to Naga. The polar bear-dog was panting in the heat and Mako was petting her head. He used his other hand to wipe sweat off his brow. He wasn't even looking in Korra's direction.

Korra faced forward once more, carelessly advising, "If you're hot, you could always take that rag off your neck."

She heard him shuffle and was tempted to see his reaction, but resisted. He sighed again and Korra ignored him or... tried to.

"Are you…" She gritted her teeth. "Are you not gonna talk to me for the rest of the trip?" She licked her lips and took a somewhat calming breath. "If so, thanks in advance."

He scoffed in response, but didn't say anything more.

Korra boxed her shoulders and looked squarely ahead, choosing to focus on something else. Bolin and Tao looked so happy. Now, the acolyte was delicately holding Bo's arm as she pointed around. She looked like a princess. Korra smiled to herself. Bolin didn't look anything like a prince though. He had his arm bent at the elbow and held across his chest, maintaining Tao's soft hold on him, but his steps were too strong and too random. Tao walked in graceful, even strides, but Bo was practically stomping around. They made a cute couple.

The couple in question stopped and Bolin turned to Korra and Mako.

"Wanna get something to drink?" he suggested loudly, pointing with his free arm at a tea shop. The already uptight passersby huffed.

The wonderful scents from the store had already wafted over. Korra read the sign: The Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

"This is nice," Bolin stated, nodding his head and leaning back in his chair. "Look at this place!" He gestured wildly with his cup of tea and Mako jerked away before returning to his grouchy stance. Noticing some spilt tea, Pabu was eager to lap up the mess. Oblivious, Bo went on, "I'm really glad we stopped by."

Mako rolled his eyes. Of course, Bo was praising his girlfriend's decision.

The acolyte tactfully sipped her own tea, bowing her head. "The original Jasmine Dragon is located in Ba Sing Se and was run by Prince Iroh the First. This branch too has been under the management of Fire Nation royalty since its foundation."

Korra blew on her tea before taking a big gulp. "Royalty, huh? Ever see any here?"

"No. Although…" Tao bashfully tucked her head away, confiding to Korra, "I did once spend time here in hopes-" Noticing she had Mako and Bolin's attention as well, Tao abruptly stopped. "It is unimportant."

Korra and Mako took notice of the strange change of heart.

"No, no." Bolin loudly slurped his tea, asking innocently, "In hopes of what?"

"Seeing royalty," Tao vaguely answered. She obviously hoped that would be the end of it. When Bolin opened his mouth to question further, she stood, kindly offering, "I will fetch another round of drinks."

"'Kay…" Bolin said dopily as she left. He turned as she walked past, watching her go. When he faced Korra and Mako again, he gushed, "Isn't she great?"

"We know," Mako said dryly. "You're in love."

"In love?" Bo repeated. He grinned, waving a hand, "I'm not…" His eyes got big and he gasped, "I mean…"

"I was joking!" the older snapped. "You're not in love." Mako made sure to annunciate, so his brother got the picture.

Korra scoffed, mumbling into her cup, "Like you'd know."

Bolin had tuned out the both of them. Something was happening down the street. Everyone was excited about… something. Was it a parade?

Mako put his cup down, barely short of slamming it, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Korra did the same, except she _did_ slam her cup down. "What do you think it means?"

"Nothing," he stated coolly. "Which is why I'm going to ignore you."

She rolled her eyes and let her head move with the motion. "Like you've been doing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Guys…" Bolin watched in restrained awe as the procession came closer. As it did, all the citizens began to bow. Not like how Tao usually bowed either. These people were getting on their knees with their foreheads to the ground.

Korra scoffed, but elaborated, "You haven't said a word to me since we woke up and you weren't even speaking to me then!" She took another sip of tea and grumbled, "You told Tao to tell me to get ready."

Mako backed down, embarrassed that he'd been found out. He argued weakly, "I wasn't ignoring you. I-" I don't know what to say, he thought.

"Save it. I don't care," she snapped.

"So you're mad at me now?" Mako questioned irritably, back on the defensive.

"I don't know." Korra crossed her arms, deflecting, "Are _you_ mad at _me_?"

"No," he answered honestly albeit grumpily.

"Then…" Her shoulders loosened up and she didn't hold her arms as tight, but she stubbornly kept her head cocked away from him. "No."

"Guys…" Bolin tugged at his brother's sleeve, pointing at the people. "Should we be bowing?"

Tao suddenly pulled them all out of their chairs and to the floor.

"Tao!" Korra complained.

"Quiet," The acolyte kept her head lowered, but her nerves showed in her wavering voice.

Korra, Mako and Bolin while respectfully knelt on the ground, all looked up.

Bolin noticed all the people smiling and cheering. "The guy's pretty popular."

"That is Prince Iroh the Second," Tao answered, her head touched to the ground.

Mako noticed that Iroh was wearing a uniform and was surrounded by soldiers. "Military?"

"Yes. He joined the United Forces after abdicating the throne," Tao explained.

Korra watched Iroh pass. He was young, fit, and well mannered if the slow waving and smile meant anything. The procession left and everyone returned to their business. "So he's not a prince, but he still looks like a prince."

"While he has forsaken his birthright, his title as Prince remains." Tao rose and retrieved the tray of tea once more. She spoke calmly, but her hands shook as she passed out the cups. "I… am not sure why he has returned."

"What's up with you?" Korra pressed, grinning. Her friend was completely flustered.

"Nothing," Tao said stiffly and she was quick to sit down and avoid Korra's eyes.

Korra leaned back in her chair, "You weren't even this nervous when you met me."

"I was extremely apprehensive to meet you," the acolyte countered sincerely. "You are the Avatar."

"And he's a prince and you didn't meet him. I don't think he even looked as us." Korra smirked, teasing, "Not like you'd know, since you had your head buried in the ground."

"That is a tradition, a sign of respect," Tao blurted out in offense.

The Avatar nodded with a laugh, "Okay, but-"

"Drop it, Korra. What does it matter?" Bolin piped in. He looked offended as well.

Korra sat straight in her seat, both hands cupping her tiny tea glass. "It doesn't. Nevermind," she said before pouting to her drink.

Mako watched Korra and shuffled in his seat, annoyed that he felt compelled to stop her sulking. "Everyone finish your drinks and we'll head out," he ordered. Glancing over to Korra, he added, "Should be at the monastery by tomorrow."

His "kind of" kind words didn't register with the Avatar. She was staring off in space, pouting.

"Excuse me," a voice behind Korra called out. When she turned around, two White Lotus members stood before her. They both bowed, greeting, "Avatar."

Korra was annoyed by the White Lotus, sure, but she was pleased with how their entrance had affected the public. Now that she was the Avatar, some of the sneering faces around her changed, albeit not much.

Korra hammed up a sigh, slouching in her chair. "…Yeah?"

Her flippant behavior was off-putting to the guards and they struggled to maintain their formal demeanor.

"The- We…" One stumbled over his words as he was too eager to continue. "Have a message for you."

Korra didn't stand up or sit straight. She stayed, lounging in her chair and slurping her tea. When neither guard moved, she extended a hand. When _still_ neither moved, she asked exasperatedly, "Wanna give me the message?"

"Our apologies, Avatar," the other guard spoke. "I'm afraid the message is not ours to give." She subtly glared at her compatriot before turning back to Korra. "If you would come with us for a moment."

Korra eyed the two of them in their no doubt, _stifling_ robes and helmets. She chugged down her drink, slamming down the empty cup. Tao winced as the delicate glass clanged against the table.

Korra stood up, her hands on her hips. "Sure."

Then the guards led Korra away. Mako finished what was left of his drink and followed. Not to be left behind, Bolin chugged his own tea, afterwards covering his mouth and burping from the effort. Even Tao attempted to down her glass. The poor acolyte was stuck between trying to drink quickly or drink neatly. Bolin stood waiting for her, tapping his foot with his hand extended for her as she struggled to finish. In the end, she grabbed Bolin's hand and left her glass half full.

* * *

The White Lotus didn't take Korra far. They led her to the back of the tea shop and into the kitchen. When she entered with the guards, the shop's employees bowed and filed out, leaving an old man behind. The man was tall with some of his long white hair pulled into a top knot. She couldn't see his face yet because he was pouring himself a cup of tea with his back to her.

One by one the rest of the crew came in: Mako first, Tao second, and Bolin lagging behind in third. Between the guards and his friends, Bolin was stuck behind a wall of people. He tried to peek over, but the male White Lotus soldier was just as tall as Mako.

The old man turned around, smiling and bowing his head in greeting. "Avatar Korra. I am sorry to bother you. Tenzin informed me of your quest, but I have a favor to ask of you."

Korra tried not to react, but she eyed the old and, evidently, severely scarred man before her. "Which… is?"

"Oh. How foolish of me. The last time we met you were a child," the man shook his head, setting down his cup. He stood straight and formally, gesturing to himself, "I am-"

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

The room was stunned into silence by Bolin's sudden outburst. The earthbender had managed to push through the living barricade to point his finger directly at Zuko's face. Bo didn't retract his finger. He waved it, explaining further.

"I know 'cause of the scar! Tao told me."

Bolin took a step back, smiling proudly, but upon looking at his friends, his smile faded. Mako was giving him that look: that "You are dead" look. Korra looked surprised and Tao looked absolutely horrified.

In an attempt to save the situation, Bolin spun around to Zuko. Everything came out in one long breath as if one long sentence. "I mean! It's not that bad it's barely noticeable your whole face is wrinkly and I'm gonna wait outside. Alright… nice to meet you."

Bolin looked at the floor and nothing else as he left the backroom, muttering curses to himself.

Mako took a step forward, "Fire Lord Zuko, I am so sorry for my brother's behavior."

"I'm afraid it's only Lord now," Zuko corrected lightheartedly. Mako opened his mouth, most likely, to apologize again and Zuko raised a hand, calling for silence. "If I were ashamed, I would wear a mask." He folded his hands behind his back, standing proudly. "Through each struggle and each failure, I have become the man I am today. I have learned from my past and am thankful for it."

The teens nodded in agreement with his wisdom, watching him in awe, especially the Avatar's female friend who Zuko had yet seen blink. Now, the Lord cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"What… I was saying before…" Zuko took a sip of tea to regain his composure. "My grandson, Iroh, has returned from duty in the United Forces. He has been promoted to General and is the youngest ever to do so. There will be a celebration of his achievement at the Royal Palace. I ask that you attend."

"Why?" Korra's face scrunched in disgust. She hated parties. Realizing the informality and rudeness of her statement, she laughed it off, adding with a smile, "…would you want me there?"

Surprisingly, Tao spoke before Zuko could, but she sounded as if she was thinking aloud, "The prince abandoned his country. There will be citizens unhappy with a celebration of that event."

Realizing she had said that out loud, Tao struggled to add, " _I_ do not feel that way. There were several attempts on Prince Iroh's life once he announced his abdication. I understand more than anyone the Prince's desire to better the world through his work. I-" She stopped and let her head bow in shame.

"Yes, well…," The old Lord awkwardly segued, sipping more tea.

"You want us to guard him?" Korra guessed.

Mako posed, "Have there been death threats?"

"No. The palace has not received any new threats, but…" Zuko glanced to Tao for a moment before he spoke. "I understand the unrest this party will create. It's true. In the capitol, my grandson's decision was... unpopular to say the least." Zuko watched Korra as he finished. "I hope your presence will discourage any rabble rousers in attendance." She didn't look interested and he added, formally yet hopefully, "Your friends are free to come as well."

Korra flinched when Tao grabbed her arm. _Hard_. When she turned to the acolyte, Tao was staring wide-eyed at Lord Zuko. Her entire body was stiff and Korra couldn't shake off her hand.

"It would be an honor to attend," Tao said reverently.

Korra was still watching her friend and flinched again when Tao's neck snapped over to her. The Avatar knew Tao was silently trying to tell her something and she got the message loud and clear.

Korra peeled Tao's hand off, agreeing, "Yeah… an honor. I guess… we'll see you there."

Lord Zuko smiled, "Wonderful. Although I will not be there-"

"Korra," Mako interrupted, tugging her back to him. He whispered, "We already have plans. Don't we?"

" _Yes_ ," she huffed under her breath, pushing his hand away. "And we'll be at the monastery tomorrow. The party is one night. Jeez…"

Mako pulled her back again. "This is the first time you've met this guy," he argued.

Korra was already annoyed that her friends seemed to think it was okay to tug her around; Mako wasn't making it any better.

"Second," Korra corrected under her breath. She turned all the way around to scowl at him. "He is Master Katara's friend and that's good enough for me."

Korra faced the old man once more and smiled bright. "Lord Zuko, we would be happy to attend your grandson's celebration."

"Thank you." The old man smiled, setting down his cup once more. He moved back to the tea pot, pouring another glass. "Now, we'll need to go over the details." He walked up to Korra, handing her the cup. "Shall we?"

* * *

Bolin was slouched back in his seat, resting his tea cup in his lap. Pabu drank some of the tea and Bolin seemed none the wiser. He was still beating himself up over his encounter. The draped door of the kitchen swung open and two White Lotus guards emerged along with a hooded figure. The figure must be the Fire Lord, Bo thought. He stood suddenly and the tea cup clattered on the floor. Pabu scurried away.

"Goodbye!" Bolin called loudly, at first waving and then thinking to bow. He hunched over awkwardly, pausing half way. He kept his voice loud. "Sorry about… the…" He waved a hand all over his face. He clenched his hand into a fist, letting it fall defeatedly as he stood straight. None of them had even turned around. Bolin sighed, "…Bye."

The earthbender didn't turn around as his friends filed out of the kitchen. He let his arms fall uselessly to his sides, lamenting, "I'm an idiot."

Mako patted his brother's shoulder. "I know."

"It's not my fault," Bo whined. "I never met royalty before. He was intimidating."

The older brother rolled his eyes. Tao bought into the helpless angle Bo was playing.

"I understand," the acolyte coddled, taking hold of his arm. "His presence was awe-inspiring. I was at first speechless and then…" Tao cringed, remembering. "I could not stop talking."

Bo patted the hand Tao had on his arm and the couple picked up the pace, walking out onto the street. Korra quickly realized that she and Mako were left to walk together. And Naga too, Korra added mentally, watching the polar bear-dog snort loudly and rub her nose. The beast was happy to away from all the strong scented tea. Korra then watched her animal friend nuzzle up to Mako. Mako affectionately greeted Naga, scratching under her chin. Oh. Great, the Avatar thought sourly. Everyone's paired up.

"Where's Pabu when you need him," Korra grumbled under her breath.

Naga broke away from Mako and he let his hand fall off her fuzzy head. "What'd you say?"

The polar bear-dog had come to Korra's side and Pabu, it seemed, had heard her call his name. She briefly pet Naga in greeting and rolled her shoulders as the fire ferret scurried up her body.

"Uh…nothing," Korra responded distractedly. Pabu chittered in the Avatar's ear, bumping into her ponytails as he made himself comfortable.

Korra tentatively scratched under Pabu's chin, subtly cringing. He was like a fuzzy, little worm. The fire ferret cooed in delight and the Avatar smiled crookedly. Okay, a _cute_ , fuzzy, little worm. Bolin was Pabu's go-to cuddle partner. This was first time he decided to cuddle with her. Thinking about it, Korra remembered the tiny thing snuggling up with Tao before, even Mako.

"Hey…" Korra drawled in annoyance. She eyed the fire ferret suspiciously, "Do you not like me?"

In response or perhaps pure happenstance, Pabu hid behind one of her ponytails.

"You're too loud," Mako stated.

Korra turned her squinted eyes from Pabu to Mako. The firebender wasn't even looking at her. "I'm not loud!" she defended.

Pabu grumbled in annoyance, shimmying his butt and tail before jumping onto Mako's shoulders. Mako sighed, giving Pabu a quick scruff between the ears. Korra stuck her tongue out at the tiny animal.

"Bolin's way louder than I am," Korra mumbled, pouting.

Speaking of Bolin, he was currently walking with his new girlfriend. The two of them were grinning like idiots. Their smiling made Korra smile.

"They're a cute couple," she mused. Mako scoffed. "You don't think so?"

He glanced over to her for a moment to interpret how serious that question was. He looked away and feigned agreement, "Yeah, _real_ cute. Until one of them gets their heart broken. They told you about their _"arrangement"_ , right?"

Korra rolled her eyes at his cynical tone. "What about it? They're happy." She nodded her head determinedly. "And I'm happy for them."

"Then you're as dumb as they are."

He mumbled his response, so Korra barely heard what he said. But she did hear it and was about to tell him so. She was ready to yell at him, but suddenly he was talking again and not even to her.

"You don't date someone _knowing_ you're going to break up," Mako vented. "You find the person you want to be with and you stay with them… forever!"

Korra stared at him, struggling not to smile. He noticed and snapped at her. "What?"

"I thought guys were afraid of commitment," she teased, managing it with a straight face.

His cheeks flared and he looked away from her. "I wasn't talking about me!" Pabu buried himself in Mako's scarf, unhappy with the loud arguing. "I was talking about- I was making a point."

"Sure," Korra breezed. "But they still make a cute couple." She shrugged. "Who knows? Things change."

"You really think Tao is gonna change her mind?" Mako countered seriously. He was staring off in space, scowling and frowning at something Korra couldn't see. He spat rambled bitterly, "For what? A broke orphan who squats in an attic because… some old wash up feels sorry enough him?"

"Hey," Korra interjected softly. She touched his arm, making him look at her. "That's your brother and he's more than that."

No wonder Mako had been unusually quiet. He apparently had a lot on his mind. She watched him, worried from their conversation. At least there had been a conversation.

Korra forced a light laugh, "Thanks. You're not ignoring me anymore."

He stayed silent, but she saw him stiffen his shoulders and shove his hands in his pockets. She playfully pushed him.

"Can you lighten up?" she asked with more genuine humor. "If Bolin's happy, what? You can't be? I'll kick him right now."

"They are pretty sickening," Mako posed, keeping a smile at bay.

"That's the spirit!"

Mako was smiling now and he teased, "I thought you were happy for them."

"Shut up," Korra ordered with a forced, "nonchalant" sigh. So she was a little jealous too. Whatever.

* * *

That night, Korra went though her air bending drill for the third time. Although each attempt had been unsuccessful, at the moment she didn't care. She couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. The Avatar tried to keep up a calm demeanor, but she had gotten the feeling just after starting her exercise. Part of her said that she was crazy, that her mind was warping the shadows around her. A strong, guttural feeling told her otherwise.

When a figure appeared from the shadows, Korra briskly, but smoothly moved to overtake her attacker.

"Your form is most excellent," Tao complimented, oblivious to the danger she had barely avoided.

Korra nervously laughed, dropping her stance. Okay, her instinct or whatever needed to calm down. "Thanks. I was getting a few drills in before dinner."

The acolyte was smiling still. In fact, she was smiling a lot lately. A certain earth bender might have been the cause. "Yes," Tao bowed her head. "Bolin and Mako have finished preparing the food."

"Good, I'm starving," Korra rubbed her stomach as the two of them left.

Hotaru briefly emerged from the shadows, but the moonlight touched only her masked face. In the blink of an eye, the scout had vanished back into the darkness.

* * *

The four of them sat in a circle around the fire. Bolin had scooted closer to Tao early on to which Mako and Korra rolled their eyes. Korra smiled over at the firebender. She was happy they were getting along. Bolin was chatty as ever, yet scarfed down his food per usual. He struggled with a particularly large bite and no sooner was the bite down was he talking again.

"So Tao, how do you like the rice? " Bolin asked smoothly. His eyebrows bobbed as he brimmed with confidence. "I made it. For you. No big deal or anything. I'm pretty good at it."

The acolyte smiled brightly, nodding her head. "It is adequate. Thank you."

It was clear by Tao's tone that she had meant that as a compliment. Mako and Korra shared a glance and both suppressed their laughter as Bolin's ego deflated.

"Adequate?" Bo pouted.

"This rice is reminiscent of how we feed the sick or elderly." Tao poked her rice with her chopsticks. "And mushy."

Bolin accepted the explanation, but still pouted into his bowl. He mumbled, poking at his own food. "Well, I like it."

"Because you can eat it faster," Mako supplied. "If it wasn't mush, you'd have choked years ago."

Bolin weakly glared at his brother, but noticed that Mako wasn't even looking at him. Nope, his older brother was grinning at Korra. Bolin relaxed and took a breath ready to embarrass Mako to no end. Tao softly touched Bolin's arm.

"Tomorrow, we reach our destination," Tao reminded, gently changing the subject.

"Yeah," Korra smiled as she drummed her fingers around her bowl. Mako watched her repressed excitement.

* * *

PART 2

* * *

The next day, Mako hung behind the group as they approached the monastery. He pet Naga, but looked forward to the polar bear dog's master. Korra was bristling with energy now just as she had been the night before. Mako's lips quirked up in a reserved smile. For Korra's sake, he really hoped they found some answers here.

With Korra in the lead, the group meandered through the monastery grounds. A few of the monks took notice of their visitors and soon enough one such monk approached them. The old man wiped his dirt covered hands on his robe as he stood up. He smiled pleasantly at the teens despite his farm work being disrupted.

"Hello, young travelers," the man bowed humbly. "May I ask what brings you here?"

"Hello," Korra greeted. "We wanted to see if anyone here knows a man named Shengkai."

"A boy by that name lived here," the old man nodded. "I'm afraid he moved away."

"You knew him?!" Korra blurted excitedly, quickly walking up to the man until she was inches away.

The old man was confused by her aggressively exuberant reaction. He looked over to Mako, Tao and Bolin. They seemed calm and so he remained calm although he took a step back from the Avatar. "…Perhaps."

Mako took a step forward, taking over for the overly excited Korra. "The Shengkai we're looking for did move away." The young firebender saw that the man before him already knew exactly who he was talking about. "To Republic City," Mako finished.

The man nodded his head sadly. "Yes. Yes, I knew him."

"Great! Is there anything you could tell us?" the Avatar questioned, bursting forward.

The old man was frightened and Mako regained control of the conversation to which Korra grumbled.

Mako began kindly, "Why don't you tell us a little about him?"

"Shengkai… was a fine child. He did his chores, minded his manners," the old man thought hard, trying to think. "He got into a few fights that I remember," he added hopefully before apologizing. "I am sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be and I had not seen him since he left with …Jyoti, her name was."

Mako could feel Korra about to supercede and took action. "Is there anything else you remember about him? Anything odd?" The old man shook his head in the negative. "Anything different about him… from other kids?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," the old man responded. "Why is it you're asking? Did you know him?"

"Nevermind," Korra moped.

Mako looked back at her saddened expression and frowned himself. He then spun back to the old man. "It's complicated," he gently said in answer to the old man. "Is there anyone else we could talk to you? Someone who knew him better?"

"His father may be able to help you. Li Shao went into town to sell our latest crops. He should be back soon. In the mean time, feel free to make yourselves comfortable." The old man looked squarely at Korra's darkened eyes. "Get some rest," he offered kindly. "Your journey must have been a long one."

"I'm not tired," Korra smiled with dark circled eyes, bowing her head politely.

The old man bowed again and turned to begin his farm work once more. Mako followed him.

Naga took the monk's offer to heart and happily lapped up water from a nearby trough. Pabu was balanced on the polar bear-dog's head and when she suddenly sneezed, the fire ferret fell. His tiny and now sopping wet head peeked out from the water.

"Shengkai had a father? I was under the impression he was an orphan," Mako baited the older man.

"He was given to us as a baby," the old man agreed. He continued pulling weeds out of the ground, teasing, "Li raised the boy as his own and Sheng called him father. You are saying was the boy mistaken?"

"No." Mako nodded, smiling in understanding. "Thank you for your time. I'll leave you to your work."

* * *

When Mako caught up to his friends, he found them in the gardens. The lush area was well manicured, fragrant and beautiful. Mako saw some monks tending to the plants as well as Tao talking to Bolin. He couldn't hear what the Air Acolyte was saying, but he guessed she was naming each of the hundreds of flowers around them. His dopey, younger brother nodded along with every word she said and Mako rolled his eyes.

Korra was off by herself, but close by. She wandered aimlessly through the rows of colorful blossoms. Her eyes never left the flowers and her hand lazily grazed some of the petals, but Mako could tell that her mind was elsewhere.

Korra's face was expressionless, but doubt coiled in her gut. What if we came here for nothing? What if there is no way to stop Amon? Her shoulders slouched and she sighed tiredly. Korra had spent most of the previous night tossing and turning with those thoughts. So much weighed on her mind and she had hoped getting to monastery would lighten the load. A familiar feeling crept up her spine, the same from last night. She was being watched. She straightened suddenly, on alert.

"You okay?" Mako asked, instinctually tensing.

If Bolin had been in earshot or even paying attention, he'd be giving Mako grief about the simple question. Luckily, the lovebirds were making flower crowns. Mako looked back again to reaffirm. At least, Tao was.

"Yeah. I'm good," Korra responded shakily. This was second time her paranoia nearly hurt someone.

Mako's eyes darted back to Bo and Tao before he spoke again. They were oblivious still and he took the opportunity to step closer to Korra. "We'll find something, even if it's not here."

Korra's eyes were still heavy from lack of sleep and depressing thoughts, so her smile was dimmed. "You don't know that," she teased.

Mako frowned as she turned away, her gaze falling back to the rows of flowers. Not too long ago they had been on opposite sides of a similar argument, but he hadn't looked so defeated. She was upset. He could tell, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Korra…" Mako called out softly and he hoped comfortingly. He went to take her hand.

"Look what we made!" Bolin puffed his chest out in pride as he modeled his flower crown.

Mako jerked his arm away from Korra, although the intruding couple was oblivious of his intent. Tao giggled behind Bolin, a crown adorned her head as well.

Bolin's eyes were closed as he modeled for his brother and Korra. "I know. Beautiful, right?" He kept his hands on his hips, but craned his neck back to the acolyte. "You know, this was easier than you made it sound."

On cue, Bolin's crown broke and the floor was littered with the plucked flowers. Korra laughed and bent down to pick up one of the blossoms, twirling it in her fingers. Bolin pouted, blowing a petal off his nose. Tao giggled and gave him her crown, earning a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend.

Korra tucked the flower behind her ear, stating with genuine amazement, "I didn't see much of anything green in the South Pole." The flower fell from her ear and she attempted to put it back in place. "I don't know where to look first."

Bolin stopped cuddling up to Tao and turned his head to his friend. "You haven't been to Republic City Gardens? That place is ten times as big as here. It's _really_ gorgeous there."

"Uh…" Korra fumbled with her flower for what must have been the fourth time. "If you say that place is better…" She had both hands to her hair as she tried to get the flower to stay. Her tongue stuck out as she concentrated.

Mako shooed her hands away, taking over. She was facing him and kept her body still as Mako helped her, but her eyes were sideways as she spoke to Bolin.

"When we get back, we should go," Korra finished.

Mako brushed away some the stray hair around her face as he ran the stem through her left ponytail.

Korra's eyes shot up to him. "How's it look?"

Mako only realized now how close they were and he fumbled over his words. Bolin took over for him with a sly smirk.

"Looks great," Bo assured. His green eyes slung over to his brother and Mako scowled, slinking away from the Avatar. "So…" the younger brother drawled, smiling knowingly at his sibling. "What were _you_ doing earlier?"

"Nothing," Mako instinctually grumbled.

Bo's smile only widened as he elaborated, "I mean, what were you asking that guy earlier?"

Oh, Mako thought dumbly. Of course, Bolin was taking about _earlier_ earlier, not… The firebender cringed, thinking, not when I was giving Korra seal pup eyes. For spirit's sake, he cursed mentally.

Mako's jaw tightened as he answered, slowly relaxing the words flowed, "I was following a possible lead. It didn't turn up anything, so I asked around about Shengkai. No one has seen him since he ran away with his girlfriend years ago."

"Look at you," Korra gave Mako a congratulatory smack on his shoulder. "Our own personal Police Chief. Who needs Beifong?"

Mako preened at Korra's attention. When he noticed that Bolin noticed, the elder brother added formally, "I'm going to sweep the area. See if there's something here."

Mako didn't wait for a particular response; he simply left the group behind. Bolin grinned at his brother's disappearing figure.

"Listen to him. " _Sweep the area._ " Isn't he cute?" Bolin posed, watching for the Avatar's reaction.

"He's right," Korra said, ignoring Bolin's bait and snapping him out of his revelry. "We should all be scoping out the place for anything unusual. Let's split up and see what we can find."

Bolin watched as the girls gave each other succinct nods and broke off. Korra wished them luck as she left. Bolin stood there dopily; his flower crown had slunk down with the sudden breeze exuded with the girls' hasty retreats. Bo didn't bother to fix it, instead he pouted. Scope out the place? For what? They were working now?

Tao didn't have any of the same reservations. She was systematically scanning the aisles, bending down and standing up on her tiptoes to expect every inch of the area. The earthbender swung his arms, lazily glancing around the garden.

"In the end, only three things matter."

The monk behind Bolin was still, his arms crossed piously and back straight, as Bo flailed in surprise. The way the shadows played on the monk's long, angled face only served to make him intimidating.

The stranger continued his recitation easily, "How much you loved, how gently you lived…" His calm expression changed to a judgmental one. "…and how gracefully you let go of things not meant for you."

Bolin shrank under his gaze. With a sudden thought, Bo reached up to take off his flower crown and carefully watched the stranger. "Oh! Is this because-? Sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your stuff. Beautiful work, by the way." He topped his apology with a big smile, but the monk was stoic as ever.

"The girl." Bolin watched the monk nod over to Tao. Bolin turned around and they watched her. "Her attire is a sign to the world that she has taken a vow. If you care for her, you will respect that oath."

At first, Bolin nodded along, his hands slowly losing grip on the flower crown. He had nearly dropped the thing when he turned with a scowl to the monk. He was going to give the guy a piece of his mind, but the monk was already walking away, breezing by as if he had said nothing of importance or offense.

Bolin still glared at the monk's back, fiddling with the flower crown. The brawny teen looked between Tao and the crown she had made. She was still diligently searching. Bolin tucked the flower crown into his pocket. He'd better get working too.

* * *

Mako knew the monks had welcomed him and his friends with open arms, but he still crept through the halls. Someone had to know something about Shengkai. He heard footsteps. The firebender kept a leisurely pace as if he hadn't been going through the rooms. A monk, middle-aged, came into sight. He was slightly surprised by Mako's presence, but smiled kindly and walked up to him.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes, actually," the firebender marginally smiled back. "I was looking for Li Shao's room."

"Brother Li Shao is not here right now," the monk warned lightly. "But he should be back soon. You may wait in his quarters, if you like."

"Thank you." Mako wasn't in the city anymore. That was for sure. Everyone here was extremely helpful and friendly. He almost felt bad for taking advantage.

The monk didn't speak as they walked through the hall. He kept his back straight, a slight smile on his lips as he led the way. Mako looked the guy up and down and still couldn't believe it. This was easy. Too easy, he thought. The firebender suddenly kept his body at alert. Hadn't he learned not to trust a silver platter?

They got to the room and the monk happily opened the door for Mako, waiting from him to walk inside. Mako didn't move right away and the monk offered a brighter smile. If the poor thing only knew that made the firebender more suspicious of him.

"Thanks," Mako stated coldly, eyeing the monk. "I can take it from here."

The monk gulped, bowing his head and closing the door as he left.

Mako sighed, scanning over the room. The room was sparse, only a neatly made bed, simple dresser, and a small altar. The firebender walked up to the altar, bending down to look at the frame atop it. It was a drawing of the middle aged man. He picked it up, careful not to knock over the incense next to it. The man in the picture had kind eyes, a strong jaw, his hair pulled back in a top knot.

"So this is Shengkai," Mako muttered to himself.

* * *

Korra wandered the monastery, only half regarding her surroundings. Mako may be sure they would find something here, but what was there to find? Everyone she had talked to was more than happy to offer up what they knew and they all had the same story: none of them had seen Shengkai since he'd left to Republic City.

Korra rounded a corner, sunlight poured in from the large windows at her left side. Even if Shengkai's father knew every detail about his son's life, that wouldn't help her. She didn't care if Shengkai had been a cute kid or if his favorite color had been purple. How did he become Amon?

The wall at her left ended and Korra followed it outside. She was glaring at the ground, stomping at the dirt. A strange feeling washed over her. The air around her felt all too familiar. She looked up and lost her breath. This was the tree in her dream.

The trunk was dead and decayed. Most of the branches had long ago fallen off. The ones left attached slunk down as if they mourned their own death. The body of the tree was dull and grey, but Korra knew this was the one.

"Excuse me, miss." Korra was overwhelmed and didn't turn around. The man who had called walked to her side. "I'm Li Shao. I heard you wanted to speak with me about my son."

"Yeah…" The Avatar weakly nodded, distractedly reaching out to the tree. The bark she touched crumbled under her fingers.

The old man next to her sighed sadly. He too stared at the dead tree. "Normally, we would uproot the remains and burn them, but this tree had a special meaning to the community. It was said to be a point where our world and spirit world connect." He added wistfully, "The last time I saw Sheng, this tree was alive."

That made Korra turn to the man. She shot off questions, one after the other. "You saw him here? When? Why? What was he like?"

Luckily, this man wasn't as jumpy as the first one Korra had interrogated. He clasped his hands and bowed his head. He spoke quietly and remorsefully, "Jyoti and the children were buried in Republic City. By the information we received from the City Police, I thought my son was with them. Jyoti's family had a small service here."

Korra saw Li Shao's deeply pained expression. She regretted her earlier, inconsiderate enthusiasm.

He continued, "He showed up that same day. I saw his shadow from the hall. At first, I was overjoyed, but once I saw him, my heart ached for him. Shengkai was a gentle soul. After what happened, he was a broken man."

One of the monk's hands rose to hover over his cheek. "What they did to his face…" He cut off, wincing in mental anguish. After a moment of silence, he added in finality, "That was the last time I saw my son and I do not expect to see him again."

"Why not?" Korra asked softly, reigning in her curiosity.

"The person I saw that day… he was a shadow of a man. My son died with his wife and children. I pray he has found peace with them in the heavens."

"I'm… sorry for your loss. Th-thank you," Korra sputtered awkwardly. She even patted the man on the shoulder as she walked away.

She took one lingering glance at the tree as she left.

* * *

Bolin and Tao met back up in the main hall of the monastery, chatting riotously. Mako spotted the pair and skulked over to them. The older brother kept his voice low.

"What did you find?" Mako asked as he side-glanced to the surrounding monks.

Bolin had been giggling with Tao, but he snapped to attention, stating unapologetically. "Oh. We got nothing."

Mako rolled his shoulders, keeping his scarf up against his face. He noticed the same monk that had led him to Li Shao's room. Even now, the monk shot him a smile. Mako narrowed his eyes, "I'm not so sure."

Following his brother's eye line, Bolin saw a monk squeak as he ducked behind a pillar. Bo laughed, swinging an arm over Mako's shoulders. "Some people are nice for the sake of being nice, you know," Bo advised. Then, he noticed the long faced monk from earlier. Bolin grumbled, "And some people not so much."

Mako rolled his eyes as he shoved Bolin away. The firebender noticed Korra walking down the hall. She had her arms crossed and was talking to herself. She stopped her private dialogue when she saw her friends.

"Hey…" Mako greeted softly.

"Hey," Korra repeated, rubbing her arm.

"Did you find anything?" Bolin asked happily, bursting between Korra and Mako.

"Yeah." Korra's eyebrows scrunched as she shook her head, correcting, "I don't know. Maybe."

Bolin, Tao, and Mako unanimously stepped closer to the Avatar. Bolin spoke for the group.

"What'd you find?"

Korra sighed. "The tree from my dream is here."

"That's great!" Bolin cheered. "We weren't even looking for that!" Bo's green eyes twinkled as his head pivoted between his companions, settling on Korra. "So?"

"So, I don't know!" Korra defended, unnecessarily aggressive. Bolin shrank back as Korra hung her head. "I thought I was supposed to kill it. …It's already dead."

Mako nodded, standing straight and bracing himself. "Alright. I'll ask around. See what these guys know about it."

Tao stepped forward, gesturing for Mako to stop. "Korra, are you certain the tree here is the one from your dream?"

Korra nodded, watching her friend guardedly, "Yeah, why?"

"The tree here is said to be a connection between our world and the spirit world," Tao explained. Korra nodded along, rolling her eyes as she mouthed the words. The acolyte continued, however, and Korra could no longer mimic her speech. "There is a fable about the tree's guardian spirit. In the story, the guardian switches bodies with the Avatar."

Go-Yang stole bodies. Is that what her dreams were telling her? Korra began listening intently.

"The guardian had grown tired of being confined to the tree and tricked the Avatar into willing her body over to him. Upon entering the nearby town, the guardian sees sick, old and injured citizens and is appalled by the fragility of humanity. He rushes back to the tree, retaking his previous form and believes himself the wiser as the Avatar will grow old and die and he will live forever, always in bloom." Tao regaled.

The group let all the information sink in. Tao took the collective moment of silence to look to Bolin. She smiled at the earthbender as she elaborated, "The lesson is that while our lives are shorter than the guardian's would be, our lives are also fuller."

Bolin grinned back, opening his mouth to speak when Korra interrupted him.

"You knew all this?" she hissed accusingly. "The whole time?"

Taken aback by her friend's tone, Tao answered waveringly, "Yes. The story is commonly told to children."

Korra closed her eyes briefly as if she was getting a headache, her hands alternated between a relaxed state and clenching into fists. When she looked up, she practically exploded, "I told you about the dreams! You didn't think to bring this up?!"

Under the full fury of the Avatar, Tao stuttered, "I-I did not think the story was relevant."

"Well, it is!" Korra barked, "And you've wasted our time here!"

Bolin stepped between the girls, scowling at Korra. "What's your problem? We're all here to help you."

"You're not helping!" Korra snapped, pushing past Bolin and back into the monastery.

Bolin glared at Korra as she sped off. Then, he went over to comfort Tao, not that the acolyte needed it. Tao was muttering to herself, her arms folded delicately as her face scrunched in deep thought. Mako looked between the couple and the hallway Korra had disappeared down. He sighed and started racing after the Avatar.

* * *

Mako found Korra by the fabled tree. It looked wholly unimpressive, just a rotting trunk surrounded by dead or dying leaves. Korra's back was to him and he saw her shoulders tense as one arm hooked back. He smelt the fire before it actually erupted from her hand. He was already running. He cupped his hands around her fist, extinguishing the flame.

"What are you doing?" Mako questioned sharply.

Korra's face was scrunched up in effort to look tough, but her eyes were watery. " _Something_! I can't stand around anymore."

Mako stood straight, his lips pursed and brow furrowed. "We're doing everything we can to help you."

"It isn't enough," Korra jerked away from him and he spied a single tear fall down her cheek.

He frowned, softening his voice. "You've been in a weird mood all day. What is it? Talk to me."

She roughly wiped away her tears with the heel of her palm. Where did she begin? We wasted our time coming here, she thought bitterly to herself. That single moment opened a dam. We don't know anything more about Amon. I still don't know why Tarrlok thought Shengkai was related to him and I can't ask him because he's dead, just like this _stupid_ tree!

Korra raised her arm high to punch the tree as hard as she could. Mako thought she might try burning it again and he grabbed her hand. He didn't let go, instead cradling her one hand with both of his.

"We didn't know the tree was dead. We didn't even know it was here until today."

Korra watched him through her glare. He was being tender with her which, by the look of him, wasn't his specialty. How could she tell him? The fear that her dreams were unpreventable was eating away at her.

Her scowl faded and he smiled in relief. She weakly smiled back. What happened to the jerk she knew? Maybe they… If she wasn't dying, maybe they could have… Korra leaned up, pulling Mako down to her. He was angling his head to hers before he knew it.

He jerked away, pulling his head back but keeping his face close to hers. "What are you doing?"

"I thought… we could," Korra explained vaguely, shifting her gaze between his eyes and his lips. He didn't move away, but he didn't move forward. "Nevermind," she muttered, pushing away.

Mako grabbed hold of her arm, keeping her close. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

When she glanced back at his worried expression, she shot him a dim smile. She kept up the smile when she tried to pull her arm away, but Mako kept an unrelenting grip on her wrist. He looked her right in the eyes.

"You can tell me," he said, pleading silently.

Korra was forcing the smile well enough, but her lips shook with the effort. She forced a laugh, "There's nothing to tell." Then, she ripped her arm away from him with brute force. She spoke easily as if she hadn't shoved him away. "We're done here. Let's go."

* * *

Korra and Mako went to the front entrance again to meet back up with Bolin and Tao. The earthbender got a sour look on his face when he noticed the Avatar's presence. He stood protectively in front of Tao. Bolin's surly expression was steadily receding until a stubborn pout was all that remained. Tao moved from behind him. She looked completely unaffected by the previous events.

"I apologize for not bringing the story to your attention sooner," Tao said with a low bow.

"You're not the one that should be apologizing!" Bolin whined.

"He's right. I'm sorry about earlier," Korra interrupted when she was close enough for them to hear. Good thing she was close because she was practically speaking to her feet. "I know you're all here to help me. I'm sorry."

Tao smiled reassuringly at her friend, "You are forgiven." Without missing a beat, the acolyte stepped closer to Korra, holding a book out to the Avatar. "The monks were kind enough to give me their book. I've marked the story for you."

Korra's nose scrunched in annoyance. That was a children's book. She gasped with a familiar feeling, her own words coming back to her: _"Storybooks? These are for little kids."_

Then Pema had tapped the books. _"These stories are based on real events. …there's some truth in there."_

Korra snatched the book from Tao's hands and Bolin cried out in annoyance. This was the same book. Well, not the _same_ book. Jinorra's issue was in much better condition. Korra felt a lump settle in her gut. She had had this book in her hands before. She could have been one step ahead. It was her own fault she was behind.

"Thank you…," Korra drawled absentmindedly. She looked up to nod at the Acolyte. "Tao."

"Do you believe the tree was in fact a gate to the spirit world?" Tao questioned enthusiastically, oblivious to Korra's despondence. "If so, Amon could have gained entry into our world through it."

Korra furrowed her brows, looking at picture in the book. Did she think that? The tree was full of rich colored leaves, yellow, not orange as her dream had depicted. The trunk rose from the ground to an impossible height. The tree must have truly been a sight to see when it had been alive.

" _The last time I saw Sheng, this tree was alive."_

Korra frowned, thinking hard. What had Li Shao said after that?

"Mako," the Avatar called. "When was the last time anyone saw Shengkai here?"

Mako raised an eyebrow as he answered, "Right about the time he left for Republic City."

He had barely finished speaking when Korra asked, "What about after that? No one saw him when he came back?"

"He didn't come back," the firebender responded, folding his arms.

"He did," she corrected. "Li Shao saw him by the tree. …It was the last time he saw the tree alive." Korra snapped the book closed with one hand and turned to Tao. "I do think it's a gate and Amon used it."

Tao bowed her head, retaking the book. Bolin stepped up, touching his girlfriend's shoulder.

"How?" the earthbender questioned. "And how do we stop him for being all?" Bolin wiggled arms around with an evil and creepy expression. He straightened after his demonstration. "Is there anyone we can talk to?"

Then, Korra whistled for Naga and the polar bear-dog's ears perked right up. Soon the artic giant was barreling past the monks, frightening them, and grinding to a halt in front of Korra. Poor Pabu's fur was tousled and mussed and the tiny thing shook as he emerged from Naga's harness. Bolin cupped his hands to catch the disoriented fire ferret.

Anxiety knotted in Korra's stomach, but her face was reserved, "I've got an idea about that."

* * *

Korra sat cross-legged, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Bolin regarded her with childish curiosity, carefully circling her to take in every part of the moment. Tao and Mako sat further back, setting up camp.

"Sooo…" Bolin drawled, eyes still on the Avatar. "How does this work?"

"I'm going to meditate and cross over to the spirit world." Korra's eyes remained closed while she frowned angrily. She wasn't even sure if this was going to work.

Even blind, Korra knew Bolin was ready to ask another question. She heard him begin to step forward, his intake of breath.

"And I need _complete_ concentration," she snapped.

"Oh! Got it!" Bolin mimed zipping his lips even though Korra was, for one, with her back to him, and, for two, with her eyes closed. "Won't say a thing," he smiled. Then he pouted, "Except that… and that." Korra took a sharp breath through her nose and Bolin squeaked, "I'm gonna go."

Bolin sat next to Tao and Mako took the opportunity to talk to Korra.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Korra could feel his breath as he whispered to her. He probably was kneeling down next to her. She was too stubborn to open her eyes.

"I'm in a bad mood. That's it," Korra answered grumpily, working to relax her body and even her breathing.

"Ok." There was a pause and she heard Mako shift at her side. "If you want to talk-"

Korra turned to glare at him. "Drop it," she ordered as if she were scolding Naga. She held the glare for an extra moment before turning forward and resituating herself. She closed her eyes again. "I need to focus."

Mako clapped his hands on his thighs, sighing on his walk back to the camp. Bolin was watching him as soon as he left Korra's side. The younger sibling was trying his best to seem uninterested in what Korra was doing, but his drifting gaze betrayed him.

"So, what'd she, uh, say?" Bolin asked, nonchalant.

"Nothing." Mako brushed off the question, not even looking at his brother.

Bolin nodded. Then, he took a deep breath and leaned in towards Mako, "Do you think-" Mako's look silenced him.

"I'm going to get firewood," Mako announced coolly.

"Firewood," Bolin agreed, rambling guiltily as Mako left. "Yeah, good. Wouldn't be a fire without it." He punctuated his statement with a bright smile that lasted until his brother was completely out of sight.

After that, the smile dropped and Bolin frowned, his neck working one way and then the other to take in both Korra and Mako's tense backs. He knew, for them, now was a time for quiet reflection and with Tao silently reading an old text, he tried his best to assimilate.

His eyes rolled in boredom and he stretched his legs, cupping his hands and turning them palm out to crack his knuckles. Bolin worried his lips, clenching his jaw as if words were itching to escape which was silly because he didn't even have anything to say in particular. He casually leaned over Tao's shoulder.

"What are you reading?"

Tao looked up from the text. Noticing Bolin's expectant expression, she knew her focus had caused her to miss the question. "Pardon?"

Bolin shrugged, nodding over to the book, resting his hands behind him and leaning back on the log they were sitting on. He leaned back a bit too far and his hands slipped. Bolin yelped, but shot straight up, maintaining his seat beside Tao. "What, uh… what are you reading?"

Tao was about to answer, but a gruff and purposely loud sigh from Korra interrupted.

Tao took the hint and leaned in close to Bolin, her breath beating against his cheek and ear. Bolin gulped as she whispered.

"The monks let me have this storybook." Satisfied with her answer, she moved away. Her voice was kept low as she showed him the pages. "I am dissecting the story of the Guardian Tree to find any hidden meaning."

"Any luck so far?" Bolin rasped. Whispering wasn't his forte, but he had managed to somewhat lower his usual volume.

The air acolyte's lips pursed into a small frown, but her eyes were set, determined. "Not yet."

"But you will," Bolin happily supplied. He had forgotten to whisper.

Korra didn't groan or sigh or even grumble, but anger was coming off of her in waves. Bolin tucked his lips inside his mouth, clenching his jaw and forcing himself to stay completely silent. Korra didn't say anything as she walked away, no doubt in search of a more peaceful area.

Inside somewhere, he was relieved. Korra was _strong_. If she wanted to do some damage, well, there was nothing Bolin could do to stop it. Her being the Avatar only made that notion scarier. This was new for her though. Now, quiet and angry Bolin got. Mako got scary quiet when he was angry, but, Korra, she usually yelled or stomped. Bolin had never seen her shut everyone out like this.

Bolin watched in despair as his friend faded away into the brush just as Mako had if only in the opposite direction.

"I thought getting here would cheer Korra up. If anything it's made her angry…" he lamented. "At everybody!" he added as if he just remembered.

Tao put the book down and scooted closer to Bolin. She rested her hand on his. "Korra needs time."

Bolin squeezed Tao's hand affectionately and smiled, but his forehead wrinkled in worry. "Don't you want to know what's bothering her? Aren't you curious?"

Tao thought over the question for a moment before she frowned. "Korra fears she will lose," the acolyte quietly explained as she bowed her head.

Her uncertain pause called Bolin to action. He swept up both of Tao's hands, pulling them up between them and looked deep into her eyes. "That's not going to happen," he assured sincerely. "Korra is the Avatar and we're right here with her. There's _nothing_ we can't face."

Tao smiled sadly, squirreling her hand away to cradle his face. "I love the way you see the world."

Bolin grinned dopily, chuckling. "I love…" He cleared his throat, covering up his mumbled words. "Thank you."

He let go of Tao's hand and she returned to her research. He decided to fiddle with whatever was in his pockets and felt the soft petals of the flower crown. He pulled out the now crushed and tangled item.

"I respect you, you know," Bolin stated, pulling Tao away from the book.

"Yes," Tao nodded, accustomed to the now frequent interruptions. "And I respect you," she smiled, looking down to the text.

"Do you have to leave as soon as we get back?" he questioned, licking his lips nervously. "'Cause what's another week, right?"

Tao closed the book.

"I-I'm not saying you have to stay in Republic City forever. I'm just saying…" He showed her the flower crown as if that would make the point for him. "We're having fun."

"Yes." Tao closed his hand over the crumpled crown, resting her hand on his fist. She beamed, "I will cherish these memories."

Bolin tried to smile back at her, but something clawed at him, a deep ache that needed to be heard. They don't have to be memories, he thought of saying. We can have the real deal. Every day!

"… _she has taken a vow. If you care for her, you will respect that oath."_

Bolin patted Tao's hand, nodding. "Yeah. So will I." He cleared his throat, detangling their hands and scooting away.

* * *

Korra didn't know how long she had been walking, but walking helped her think. She wished Tenzin were here. Then, she would have some guidance, someone to tell her what to do. Her dreams had brought up Go-Yang, so he had to be important.

You are seeking out the very spirit that wanted to steal your body? Korra heard the question perfectly in Tenzin's worried voice.

"What choice do I have?" the Avatar complained to her imaginary company. She kicked some rocks in her path. "I don't know what else to do."

Korra eventually met nothing but sand. She didn't know much about Fire Nation geography, but it was funny to her that she had landed on one side of the island only to walk across to the other. Probably was easier for the ship to sail straight through the middle of the crescent continent than around it.

Korra sighed, happy to think about something other than her impending death. She could hear Tenzin arguing. You don't know that. You can fight this.

Korra sprung to action, pulling the tides over the beach and raising them in a sweep across the air. With a heavy throw, she sent a curtain of ice over the empty beach. The shards varied from a few inches thick to two feet around. Some formed columns that Korra navigated as if in real combat.

Her leg swung up to her side, her arms jabbed and hooked, she coiled her body only to flip through the air and fire erupted around her. The flames were so large and so bright that for a brief second the entire beach was lit as if by the sun. The sand had melted and cooled and, in the fire's wake, formed streaks and rings of glass across the beach.

Korra panted from her efforts, but wasn't done. She grunted, ripping out the ground beyond the beach. The ground she liberated had coincidentally been attached to a tree. The tree creaked before it fell. Korra took the mound of earth, the enormous, ten foot wide and some odd feet high mound of earth, and threw it far off into the ocean. Korra watched the wave her throw had created until every ripple disappeared and Tui's will took over once more.

Flashes of her dreams came back to her as did her breath. Korra knew she could fight. That's why it wasn't fair. She was strong. Getting stronger! Why wasn't that enough?

Slowly, Korra deflated until she fell to the sand. She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her legs, and cried.

…Why wasn't that enough?

* * *

Mako returned to camp, nodding to his brother and Tao before looking out to where Korra had been. He unceremoniously dropped the bundle of firewood.

"Where is she?"

Bolin shrugged, "Took a walk." Mako took a determined step in the direction Bolin had glanced to. The younger brother, while still sitting, threw his arm in front of Mako. "I wouldn't."

Tao nodded in agreement. "Korra needs time to think by herself."

Mako looked unconvinced and was already slapping his brother's hand away when Bolin pointed.

"Look! There she is now!"

Bolin's cheery introduction was in perfect juxtaposition to Korra's arrival. Her eyes were downcast, but Mako could see they were rimmed in pink as was her nose. Korra grunted in greeting to Bolin, Mako, or Tao, retreating to her sleeping bag and collapsing down. Naga rambled over to her master, snuggling up to the prone girl. By Korra's stiff body language, the polar bear-dog's company seemed the only company she would allow.

The trio by the fire looked at each other. Bolin and Tao settled for staring Mako down, waiting for him to do something.

"How'd meditation go?" Mako sounded like he was a poor actor reading a script and he hated it.

Korra mumbled something unintelligible and shrugged her shoulders.

Mako was willing to stop there, but Bolin and Tao egged him on. The younger brother even made a shooing motion. The eldest rolled his eyes, shifting his weight on his feet.

"Look," Mako said in his own stern voice. "We're all really worried about you. Could-?"

"I want get some sleep. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Mako agreed.

The trio exchanged even more worried glances before separating. Bolin fanned his own sleeping bag out and tossed Mako his when he reached him. The firebender caught the bundle, but didn't lay out by his brother. Mako turned and put his sleeping bag closer to Korra. He was still far from her, but now Mako could see her from where he was.

Mako was already laying down when Tao took a position between Bolin and Korra as well, although closer to the former. He sighed, turning over, watching Korra curl into a ball, while Naga whined and nuzzled her master.

* * *

Korra murmured, tossing and turning. She drifted between sleep and consciousness. Naga was a furry wall at her back. Korra clenched her sleeping bag, brow and jaw tight. The shadows reached out over her.

Why was she here? What was she doing? Random thoughts came to mind. What her parents looked like when they said goodbye. How angry she had been at Tenzin for confining her to the island. How Mako looked when she smiled. Maybe they could have been something, if she wasn't dying…

The shadows pulsed, digging deeper into her memories. Korra turned again in her sleeping bag. Why was she here? Tarrlok was dead. It was her fault. He had the files on Amon. He had led them here even in death.

**What** was she **doing**? Korra groaned, seeing flashes: a great pillar crumbling to dust before a shadowy opponent, a sickle puncturing her chest, four simple words… _"It won't be enough."_

Naga howled and Korra shot up. The polar bear-dog was intently focused on a tigerdillo, growling at the fleeing intruder. Mako was already up as if he had yet to fall asleep.

"What is it?" Mako asked, fists at the ready.

Korra shifted in her sleeping bag. Behind her, unseen, the shadows subsided. She shrugged, rubbing her eyes, "Some animal."

Mako relaxed somewhat, laying down on his elbows, but still watching over the area. "Alright," he nodded. "Get some rest."

Korra thought about giving him the same order, but he was already laying down. It wasn't her problem if he actually slept or not.

* * *

Hotaru watched the Lieutenant's shadowy tendrils recede into him once more. His eyes were closed as his shadows whispered to him. Hotaru played with her katar, fiddling her weapon as she anxiously waited.

"Clever," the Lieutenant commended once he opened his eyes. "But he won't be a problem for the master."

Hotaru took a step closer, her weapon raised ready, her masked face tilting in question.

"No. We have other orders," the Lieutenant answered. He looked out to the Avatar's camp, a speck in the distance. "But we'll introduce ourselves soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, if no one else loves this story, at least I do. I've been rereading since I'm crossposting and I'm really proud of it. It's not great. Far from perfect. But I finished it goddamnit! I had an outline and I finished this thing even if it took me years!!
> 
> I can only hope that this next chapter, i.e. the finale, comes off as epic as I wanted it to.
> 
> Thank you for reading. This was so many words. You read so many words. If you just skimmed, I wouldn't blame you. I don't know when to shut up sometimes.


	19. Showdown At The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being invited by none other than Lord Zuko himself, the Krew attends a celebration in Prince Iroh II's honor. Woo-hoo! Time for a night of dancing and merriment! Right? ...Right?

Korra was awake. She was lying in her sleeping bag with her eyes closed, but she was awake. She was sure that Mako or Tao or whoever was watching her (if anyone _was_ watching her) could see that, but she wasn't ready to get up. Her stomach ended up betraying her. In its defense, the smell emanating from whatever someone was cooking was undeniably yummy. When she turned over, leaning up on her elbow and peeking at the camp fire, Mako shot her a brief, disinterested glance before flicking the skillet in his hand, flipping the food within.

"How'd you sleep?"

Korra shimmied out of her sleeping bag and walked over to sit across for him. "Not bad." The dead air was stifling and she awkwardly added, "Uh… You?"

He shrugged, portioning out some food for himself and her. He handed her a piece of the cooked meat. "Not bad," he repeated.

Korra leaned forward, as did he, to help close the distance between them. Korra took hold of the meat before hissing and dropping it. Mako was quick and caught the food before it touched the ground. He had one eyebrow arched as he shook his head at her.

"It was hot!"

"Of course, it was hot."

"You didn't tell me," she complained in defense.

Mako shrugged callously and put her portion back in the skillet. "You _saw_ me cooking it."

"Well… you were touching it with your hands."

"I'm a firebender. So are you."

Korra glared and snatched her portion away from him. "I need a little warning," she grumbled before taking a bite.

"Sorry."

Korra's eyes flitted up to him. He looked sincere and his aloof demeanor from before was fading. He was still worried about her. She didn't like the way that made her feel. "It's fine." She looked at the ground, at the sky, anywhere but at the boy across from her as she ate. No one else was there to break the silence. "Where is everybody?"

Mako was finishing up his meal. "They went to town for more food."

"Oh," Korra nodded, disappointed with his short answer.

The dreaded silence followed. Korra knew Mako wanted to talk or at least she was afraid he did. Of course, he did! She had everyone worried about her.

"I'm sorry," Korra blurted out. Mako raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry about yesterday, everything. I…"

He shifted uncomfortably, rolling his shoulders. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it."

"I should," Korra argued. "I should," she repeated more softly. Korra's face scrunched as she struggled to find the words she wanted. "I thought the monastery would be this big deal and we'd have everything figured out. But really it's this small step in _maybe_ the right direction. I wanted something more... _something_. I don't know where to go from here."

Mako had relaxed and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I thought you were going to the spirit world to talk to someone."

Korra crossed her arms, eyes unfocused but glaring nonetheless. "I can't."

"You said you did it before."

"It was fluke like everything else!"

She threw her hands up, only to cross her arms even tighter, this time squaring her shoulders as well. She didn't move until she heard him laugh lightly. When she did turn her head to look at him, he was reaching out, squatted over the log. He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You don't have a fever…" Mako posed sarcastically as he say back down. He let his arms fall back to his knees. "C'mon. I thought you could do anything."

Korra attempted to mimic his expression, but only ended up scoffing. She looked down, turning her body away. She snapped bitterly, "I was wrong."

Mako's sliver of a smile was gone. He frowned, reaching out again, but unable to touch her. "Don't-"

"What if I can't stop him?" Korra posed calmly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mako's hand freeze in the air. She turned her head and he retracted his hand. "What if I can't stop Amon?"

"That's… Of course, you can. You will."

Korra's gaze fell again, the fleeting peripheral image of him disappeared, as she questioned simply. "How?"

She didn't sound sad. She sounded unconvinced.

Mako took a step closer, kneeling in front of her and looking her in the eye. "We're going to find a way, Korra. Together," he said with determination. She was wringing her pelt and he closed one hand over hers to stop her. "We'll find a way."

She smiled and moved her hand to hold his. Then, he cleared his throat, standing up and dusting his pants off. He turned around and started cleaning up from cooking earlier. Korra watched him and bit her lip, her eyebrows stitching together and her mouth fighting to smile. She shook off the butterflies and took a triumphant stomp up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay," she said with renewed vigor. "I'll start looking." She walked around the fire pit to the same spot she had reserved the previous night. She plopped down on the ground. "Should be easier with just us here. Are you sure you trust Bolin to _only_ buy food? He's been gawking at every gift shop we've passed so far."

"Tao's with him," Mako shrugged, but she could tell he was relieved by the change in subject. "He can't do too much damage."

* * *

Korra had her eyes closed, focused on her breathing. Mako, some distance behind her, enjoyed the silence, shifting through the story book Tao had been given by the monks. Korra had mentioned looking for a tree before and this story sure was about a tree. That was as much as Mako could connect, but Korra was sure it had something to do with her dreams. She was the Avatar. She had to be right… right? Some of her doubts had nestled into his brain. He shook his head, sighing and returning to the story. The firebender heard Naga stomping before he heard his brother.

"Worry not! We have returned!"

Mako already missed the silence, but Korra turned and walked up to the group, apparently happy with the distraction.

"What took so long?" Mako questioned as he walked up. Tao turned bright red, quickly hiding her face with her staff. Bolin was blushing a bit as well and Mako rolled his eyes. "Forget I asked."

Korra ruffled Naga's ears and a strange jingling sound started. The Avatar reached down, touching the new collar that hung from the animal's neck. Mako stepped closer to see the item for himself and to get the groceries off Naga's saddle as Bolin was too busy giving seal-pup eyes to Tao.

"You got Naga a collar?" the older brother griped playfully.

"It looks nice," Korra defended.

Naga's tail whirled in excitement and pride as Mako reached up to the saddle. Noticing where exactly his brother was, Bolin snapped to attention and sped over to come between the beast and Mako, but it was too late. Mako was already removing the extra bags. There was nothing playful about his new tone now.

"What is all this? I sent you to get _food_."

"I may have done a _liiittle_ shopping afterwards," Bolin explained, holding his index finger and thumb so close together they nearly touched. "I got you something too." Knowing that wasn't a good sell, Bo turned to Korra. "I got something for everyone."

Mako would have liked someone on his side, but he saw Korra's reserved smile at the mention of a surprise gift. The firebender sighed. Of course, he was alone in this. He made sure to catch Tao eyes. The acolyte quickly averted her own gaze to the floor.

Korra smiled as Bolin reached in the bag and dug for her present. It was a long, deep blue robe, definitely more feminine than her usual taste, but very nice nonetheless.

"Wow. Thank you."

Tao managed to look up at Mako, but kept her shoulders slouched meekly. "We thought it would be best to dress formally during our stay at the Royal Palace." Mako noticed her take a cue from Bolin and glance over Korra when she didn't get through to him. "The Fire Sages there may know more about the Guardian Tree or similar tales."

"That's great," Korra offered a small smile.

Tao paused, taking a step closer so that she could speak more quietly. "How are you feeling?"

The question took Korra off guard. She was hoping everyone would ignore the outbursts and move on.

"Fine," Korra's smile was tighter and more forced now. "Stressed. But… fine. Now."

Tao nodded, taking a step closer. "If you wish to discuss your worries-"

"I don't," Korra interrupted with the same stiff yet bright smile. To quickly cover up the awkward deflection, she suggested, "Why don't I go try this on?"

Tao nodded again in lieu of speaking, watching the Avatar scurry off, robe in hand. Bolin, having seen the girls' interaction, waited until Korra was complete gone.

"So… how is she?"

Mako hitched the grocery bag up his shoulder. "Like she said. Fine."

"How do I look?!" Korra called from afar.

Her hair was ruffled from the hasty costume change. The robe looked practically black from where they were standing, but shimmered with a hint of blue. Korra looked formal and downright diplomatic in it. Mako smirked. Tao must have picked that out.

"Great," Bolin answered.

Korra looked down at herself, holding out her arms. She scrunched her nose. "It doesn't look too stuffy? I feel like an old lady."

Tao scanned over her friend, her head tilted in thought. "You look like an upstanding young woman."

The Avatar lowered her arms, teasing, "Thanks, _Tenzin_. You're not helping." Tao pouted, but Korra continued before the acolyte could speak. "What'd you get?"

Tao was successfully distracted from her train of thought and gathered her own robe. She held the material in front of her, showing it off to the group.

Tao smiled proudly, "Bolin insisted."

Mako and Korra looked between the "new" robe and Tao's current attire. Besides being longer and a bit redder, the blood orange robe looked exactly like Tao's every day outfit.

"It… uh…" Korra stopped herself. "It looks nice."

Tao beamed, folding the robe and tucking it away again. Excited that the girls were showing off their new attire, Bolin decided to join.

"Alright, look at this." The earthbender presented one green jacket and one red. "I got us matching outfits!" He sang the last word.

Mako took one look at the gaudy thing and hated it. He couldn't believe Bolin had paid for it. "I'm not wearing that."

"Come on…" Bo whined. He tried holding up Mako's new jacket as if he could will the material onto his older brother. "Not everyday we're bumping shoulders with the upper crust. Try it on at least. Do it. Do iiiit." He was now shoving the jacket into Mako's chest as he whined.

"Gimme it." Mako snapped, snatching the jacket and sighing as he slipped the inane thing on.

The girls cooed and Mako felt his ears getting hot. Bolin lit up like fireworks. Mako was about to take off the jacket when his little brother pounced him, suddenly glued to the firebender's side. Mako didn't know how Bo had moved so quickly, let alone put _his_ jacket on.

"Get off," Mako wiggled out of the embrace and promptly removed the gaudy top.

The girls laughed.

* * *

"Come on, Bolin. Get a move on," Mako called back to his brother. "I told you we were leaving after we ate."

Bolin was taking another breather, resting against a tree. He groaned, rubbing his distended stomach. "Ughh… I know, but do we have to?" He rubbed his protruding belly, looking up at Tao who was waiting beside him. "I think it's twins."

Mako rolled his eyes when Tao giggled. The firebender scowled. "You'd be fine if you had gotten _dried_ meat like I asked. We had to cook up everything you bought so it didn't completely go to waste."

Bolin pushed off the tree. "Uuuhh… it was good though."

"Naga enjoyed the extra helpings," Korra reminded. When Mako didn't respond, but instead kept the same angry pout, she added, "If you wanted the shopping done a certain way, you should have done it yourself."

Then, he was glaring at her. "I stayed behind so you could sleep. Bolin wouldn't shut up and I didn't want him to bother you."

He turned away as if his explanation was nothing important, choosing to stare ahead, but Korra smiled. "Well…" She bit her lip, looking away shyly. "Next time, wake me up and we can go together."

Korra didn't see if her line stuck. The group was instead distracted by two women arguing ahead.

"Something's happened. This isn't like him! He would have come home," an older woman ranted, her face contorted in worry.

The other stood firm, rolling her eyes. "It's only been one night. Miro will turn up."

"But he comes straight home after work. He would stop at home, leave at note! Something!"

"He probably skipped over to the royal city. All the kids are. Prince Iroh is back and everyone's in a tizzy about it."

"You're not listening! Something has happened to him. I-" The woman stopped, turning to Korra and her friends who were now right next to them on the road.

Mako was in the lead and tried to get the group to follow him. Of course, Korra broke away to approach to the formerly arguing women.

"Sorry," Korra blurted. "We couldn't help, but overhear. Your son? Is missing?"

"Yes." "No."

Korra was taken back by the two very different answers she received. Mako stepped ahead of the Avatar.

"Look. I'm sure he'll come back, but," Mako took a fleeting glance back to Korra and sighed, facing the women. "In the meantime, my friends and I are headed to the capital. We could keep an eye out. Could you describe him for us?"

While her companion rolled her eyes once more, the mother sighed in relief, happy to brag about her son. "His name is Miro. He has brown hair and beautiful, golden eyes." She pointed to Mako. "H-He's about your height, dark tan and strong. He spends most his time working outside on the fields." Her face grew serious. "But he always comes straight home to check on me. He's a good boy. Ever since we lost his father, it's been me and him. He's all I have."

Mako nodded.

The other woman clapped her hand on the mother's shoulder, snapping everyone out of the moment. "Miro is _fine_." She ushered her friend away, making sure to glare at the teens. "Thanks so much."

Korra took that opportunity to lead her friends away as Mako had tried to do earlier.

"Don't you think we have enough on our plate?"

While the phrase itself, with his characteristically annoyed connotation, wasn't out of place, the teasing smirk he sported was. Mako was looking down at her, waiting for a response. Korra smiled back, bumping her hip against him.

"Like you said. We're on our way there. We can keep an eye out."

"For a dark haired guy with gold eyes. In the Fire Nation. That's nice and vague. Why couldn't she be more specific? Oh, my son? He's the one with the dragon tattooed on his face. Can't miss him."

Korra laughed and Mako inwardly preened from the attention. Her nose was still scrunched from laughter when she looked up at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" she questioned.

Embarrassment flooded over him. "Fine," he answered, returning to his usual stern voice. "It's a joke. I can make them, you know?"

"I know I-"

Mako turned back to face Bolin and Tao, so Korra didn't bother to finish her thought.

"C'mon, you two," the elder brother ordered. "Quit lagging behind."

Mako breezed past Korra, purposely speeding ahead of her and the rest of the group. Korra furrowed her brow, pouting angrily. She let Bolin, Tao, and even Naga and Pabu get ahead of her. He didn't want to talk to her? _Fine_. The Avatar stomped her feet as she followed her friends.

* * *

By pure happenstance, Korra had ended up staying in the back of the line. She certainly didn't want to walk next to Mako. The ray of sunshine was even grumpier than usual, but trying to walk with Bolin and Tao made Korra feel completely out of place. She didn't fit in next to their canoodling, so she fell back again, taking place next to Naga.

Korra was happy enough with her furry friend until she was betrayed. Perhaps her staring at Mako prompted Naga's choice to meet up with the firebender. The two of them were just as sickeningly affectionate as the human couple behind them. Naga would nuzzle Mako's hand, reminding him to pet her, and he never failed to ruffle the polar bear dog's ears or scratch her neck in response. Korra's brow furrowed. Seriously?

Two royal guards, spears in hand, were posted at either side of the main gate. Passing them was nothing unusual as indicated by Mako, Bolin and Tao walking by without the batting of an eye. Upon seeing the Avatar, however, the guards knelt so quickly that the wind whooshing by jerked Korra out of her thoughts and she immediately stood straight, ready for a fight.

Their heads were still bowed when one started speaking. "We have waited patiently for your arrival, Avatar."

Everyone near the busy entrance, Korra's entourage included, paused and began to turn, curious as to the happenings around them.

"I…" Korra did a quick and weak wave to the passersby, smiling forcefully and tightly. Struggling with what exactly to say under the sudden and unexpected attention, she responded stiffly, "-'m sorry to keep you waiting."

The guards snapped back up, their every movement stiff and uniform as one promptly stated, "It is our privilege to fulfill the Firelord's wishes."

"Well, at ease." Korra nodded with confidence, mistakenly certain that the lingo applied.

The guards exchanged glances, confused as they were already standing at ease. The two suddenly spun back to face the entrance, their armor clanking with the sharp motion and their eyes anywhere but the Avatar. "Shall one of us escort you to the palace?"

Korra watched the guards curiously. She had just seen them glance at each other, but this whole time talking to her they hadn't looked her in the eye once. They stared past her at some invisible object located keenly in front of them.

"No…" Korra squinted as she stepped closer to one of them, staring and hoping to entice them to meet her gaze. "We'll be fine on our own."

"Then come on," Mako griped.

Korra jerked away from the firebender who, some time during her staring contest with the guard, had walked over to her side. She pouted in annoyance.

"I'm going," Korra complained, catching up with the rest of her group and leaving Mako with the guards.

One of the guards tapped his spear to the ground and a messenger hawk flew down. Mako watched the bird fly off in the direction of the palace before he took a place next to Korra.

"The palace will know we're here," he pointed up to the hawk disappearing in the sky.

Korra followed his hand without thought, but looked down with a blank face. She grunted in blasé agreement.

Mako sighed, stubbornly staying at her side. Why couldn't they talk to each other without fighting? Like Bolin and Tao? He looked ahead to his younger brother and cringed. The two of them were a grand spectacle of affection. Okay, so not like Bolin and Tao.

Mako happened to glance at Korra and she apparently had the same opinion of the couple ahead as he did. He stood straighter, gathering up the confidence to speak.

In truth, Korra had been watching Bolin and Tao, but a familiar feeling crept up. In the corner of her eye, she swore she saw something in the shadows. She turned, squinting through the distance, attempting to discern anything in the crowds of people around them.

Mako took a shot and spoke, gesturing ahead, "Get a load of them."

Korra turned to him. "Huh?" She looked mildly frazzled like she was pulled away from work.

"Get a-" The firebender felt like an idiot. Where was his head? "Nothing. Did you see something?"

"No." She relaxed, casually glancing back through the crowds. "No, I thought I did. I had a dream last night…" Noticing Mako tense, she laughed softly. "A regular dream. Something about it though..."

Korra's eyebrows cinched together as she tried to place the feeling. Last night and just earlier, it felt as if someone was watching her, but more than that. It felt as if something was reaching inside her. Mako was talking again.

"Hmm?"

Sufficiently defeated and now annoyed for his trouble, Mako repeated impatiently, "I said what was your dream about?"

"I don't know. My life?" Korra shrugged. "Everything that's happened since I came to Republic City." She frowned. A lot had happened since she came to Republic City.

Bolin glanced back to see where his brother and Korra were. He lined himself up and walked backwards until he was between the two of them. "Mako, I was thinking-"

"No," the older brother responded, not even looking at his brother.

"Hear me out!" Bolin argued, laughing. "I wanted to do a group activity, something we can all enjoy."

"This whole trip has been group activities."

"This one is different!"

"Is it free?"

"…no."

Exasperated, Mako snapped, turning to glare at his brother, "Then what do you think?"

"Alright," Bolin raised his hands before jogging back to Tao. He motioned wildly, shaking his head 'no' at the acolyte. "He's not going for it."

"That is reasonable. As I said, the carriage rides are an attraction for children."

"But how many times are we going to be _here_?! In the capital of the Fire Nation?!" Bolin threw his arms out, spinning in place, trying to encompass the majesty of it all.

Tao giggled, stopping him midspin. It was then that Bolin caught a small sign:

_Crazy Kuzco's Annual Challenge_

_5 Lbs of pure Hippo-Cow cooked to your liking_

_10 piece entering fee._

_First to finish wins the pot._

_Finish in an hour and your steak is free!_

Outside the restaurant, next to the sign, a man was sweeping.

"Be back in a second." Bolin kissed Tao on the cheek and walked up to the man. "Do you know when is this challenge going down?"

The man smiled, "Tonight. You thinking of entering?"

"I sure am. Say… how big does the pot usually get?"

"Oh," The man sighed, leaning his weight on the broom as he thought. "Last couple years, it's gotten to about 800, but with the buzz going on this year, I'd say we're going to break a grand."

Bolin responded as if physically hit. "A-a grand? That's a thousand, right? You mean a thousand… gold…pi- I have to sit down."

The man reached out to catch the dizzy teen should he fall. "Well, you haven't won yet. Son, most people don't even finish in an hour."

Bolin snapped up alarmingly fast and the man dropped his broom.

"Don't worry about me," Bo grinned. "I will see you tonight."

"See you…" The man nodded slowly, watching the strange, young man walk off to cuddle with his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, far behind Bolin nuzzling Tao, Mako let out a heavy sigh, "Where does he think money comes from?"

"He wants us to enjoy our trip." Korra was smiling at first, but her face grew more serious. "No way to know what's in store when we get back."

Mako touched her shoulder. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it."

Korra beamed up at him and on cue he pulled away as if he had never touched her at all. When he looked away, Korra only smiled more.

She elbowed him lightly, "You know you used to be the pessimist between us."

"I guess… things change."

Mako and Korra locked eyes. She was smiling at him and he felt electrified. See? Not so hard, he gloated mentally. Rather than screw up his tentative winning streak, Mako stayed quiet until they made camp. All together, it was an enjoyable silence.

* * *

Bolin grunted as he earthbended another chunk out of the ground. The fire pit was almost ready. "I don't know why we can't stay at the inn we passed." He grunted again, digging deeper. "I'm tired of sleeping on the ground."

Mako didn't dignify his brother's complaint with a response. He pointedly kept his eyes on his task. Maybe if someone besides him worried about saving money instead of spending it at every opportunity, maybe _then_ they could throw money away at inns.

Tao noticed the firebender gruffly unpacking. She softly interjected, touching Bolin on the arm to get his attention. "Your brother has been more than generous funding out transport and amenities thus far."

"Exactly," Mako promptly snapped.

Korra felt bad for wanting to laugh at Tao's defeated face. The Avatar bent down to help Mako finish unpacking.

"You can't stay mad at him forever," she reasoned with a smirk.

"Exactly," Bolin pouted from behind.

Mako rolled his eyes and stood. He faced his brother as if prepared for battle. "Name _one_ thing you've done to make this trip easier." Bo's mouth began to open in weak protest, but the firebender continued. "You pick a fight with strangers and nearly get your arm burned off. You _insist_ on visiting a shady doctor and nearly get us killed. You _stole_ from _pirates_!" Mako paused, holding his face to quell the beginnings of a headache. "What is it going to take to get you to listen?"

Bolin took a modest step towards his brother. "I didn't-"

Mako's upper body shot forward aggressively. "All I asked you to do was buy food and you couldn't do it!"

Korra jumped between the brothers, physically holding Mako back. "Easy there, hot shot. You made your point." She lightly tapped his chest, smiling crookedly. "Hit the bench."

Mako backed off, but wouldn't sit. He glared at Bolin over Korra's head. The Avatar was shooting the younger brother a stern look as well. Bolin floundered under their gazes.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" Bo cast his head guiltily to the ground. "I didn't mean for those things to happen. So… so, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you!" His mood brightened and Bolin flitted around. "You need anything from town? I'm your guy!" He made his way out of their small campsite, speaking although his back was turned. "And I know what you're thinking. I promise no nonsense. Only essentials. Cross my heart."

Korra, being the closest, grabbed Bolin by the collar.

"Where are you going?" Mako questioned sourly. Although, on the bright side, he didn't sound nearly as mad as he had earlier. "You don't have any money."

Before Bolin could interject, Korra spoke. She chuckled, letting go Bo's shirt. "I think you should stay put tonight." The Avatar leaned in to whisper. "You get into anymore trouble and your brother's gonna explode."

"Stay. Put. Here." Bolin said each word with growing dejection. The eating contest was tonight! How was he supposed to make it there if he couldn't leave camp?

Korra smiled as she slapped Bolin's shoulder. "Come on, we're not that bad, are we?"

Bolin, in turn, forced a laugh, "No. No."

Since the fire pit was complete, Bolin volunteered to get firewood before remembering exactly how the last time went. Needless to say, Mako didn't go for it. The earthbender grumpily took a seat. The girls went about their own business. Tao was absorbed in her studies, scanning through the pages for what had to be the hundredth time. Korra was focused on her airbending drills, but, as far as Bo could tell, wasn't getting very far. He propped his elbow on his knee and cradled his chin with a sigh.

The contest was starting soon. If he left _right now_ , he could maybe get there in time. He couldn't afford to get there late. A free steak was nice, but what he wanted was the prize money. He'd have to come in first for that. Bolin's feet tapped on the ground, his body coiled, ready to sprint.

"You have somewhere to be?" Mako asked with irritation upon returning.

"What?!" Bolin exclaimed, sure that, despite all logic, his brother had read his thoughts. His green eyes darted around. "Me? No. No. I got nowhere to be."

The older brother kept a keen eye on his sibling, throwing some wood in the pit and starting the fire. That look cracked Bolin and before the earthbender could stop himself he was talking and the lies were pouring out of his mouth.

"I can't just sit here!" Bo whined. "I don't have anything to do. Well… there's probably stuff to do… but I don't want to do those things!" His eyes darted as he tried to think of this next line. "…Knowing I can't leave the camp makes me wanna leave the camp."

Bolin finished his shoddy reasoning with a forlorn look to the ground with a quite adamant pout. Korra dropped her stance with sympathetic laugh.

"Let the guy stretch his legs," the Avatar beseeched Mako.

Bolin's head had swiveled around to look at Korra. Now it swung back to look at his brother. Mako was actually muddling it over.

"Yeah, let the guy stretch his legs," the earthbender parroted.

Mako glared at his brother for a second before he grumbled, "Fine. But don't go far."

"I won't!" Bolin was bolting away as he spoke.

"And come right back!" Mako barked. When he turned around, Korra was standing next to him.

She looked out into the distance, arms crossed, as she said nostalgically, "They grow up so fast." She kept up her stance in tact, but her lips cracked into a smile and her eyes slid over to Mako, gauging his reaction.

The eldest brother threw another weak shot of flame into the pit, unnecessarily feeding the fire in lieu of talking.

Korra lightly sighed, speaking over her shoulder as she headed back over the clear area for training. "You have to trust him to be on his own eventually."

Mako watched her fall back into her airbending regimen. Then, he angrily frowned into the fire before him. She was right.

Mako paced, squinting into the darkness as if he could see through the trees. "He should've been back by now."

Korra let out a tight, controlled breath as she moved through her airbending exercise. "He's probably-" She came to the next position in the set. "-taking his time."

Tao was too engrossed in her book to listen to the two of them. She leafed through the pages, marking parts she thought may be helpful, oblivious to the happenings around her.

Mako was silent, thinking to himself. Bolin did tend to dawdle, but hadn't he looked jumpy earlier? He had, hadn't he?! He was way too quick to get out of here. Something wasn't right.

Korra couldn't help but glance over to the firebender. Noticing his brow deeply furrowed and his eyes darting across the ground in worry, she had to speak up. "What's the worse that could've happened?"

Flashes of deadly shadows and her dreams crept back. Mako apparently had a similar thought because he met her eyes with a stern look.

"Okay, okay," Korra dropped her stance to hold up her hands. She walked over to Mako. "Saying that… yeah, there's a lot, but it's okay. We'll go find him."

Tao, noticing their silhouettes move in the edge of her vision, looked up at the pair. "Find him?"

"Bolin," Korra explained.

The acolyte was suddenly and excessively worried. "Bolin is missing?" She looked up at sky, trying to discern the time. "How long has he been gone?"

Korra chuckled and shook her head. "Take a break. We'll be at the palace tomorrow. We can ask the fire sages about everything then."

The Avatar saddled Naga and the polar bear-dog wagged her tail. Korra hopped up first and reached down for Mako to join. The firebender made a face before he took her hand and clumsily mounted. If Korra hadn't been as strong as she was, she wouldn't have been able to pull the boy up. The pair settled with Korra giggling and Mako's face heated with embarrassment as he held her waist. Tao stared up at them with big eyes.

Korra looked back at the small amount of saddle left behind Mako, apprehensively biting her lip. Seconds later, Tao was scrunched close to Mako, holding on tight should she fall off, and Naga groaned with the excessive weight on her back.

"I know, girl," Korra patted Naga's head. "It's only until we find Bolin."

The search ended rather quickly. Naga's nose wiggled as she sniffed loudly, settling in front of a restaurant. The building was the only place still open in the town square. The smell of meat flooded the air and Naga snorted hungrily.

Korra's head lolled to the side and she tugged on the reins, trying to derail her furry friend's line of thought. "C'mon, girl. We're looking for Bolin, not food."

Naga wouldn't budge, noisily sniffing through the closed window.

"Hold on a minute," Mako said as he hopped off the saddle, causing Tao to slide forward and collide with Korra's back.

The girls dismounted as well, following behind the firebender. Cheering from inside could be heard and, upon entering, the group saw the cause of the commotion.

"Bolin?" Tao asked disbelievingly.

There was Bolin and another man, surrounded by cheering fans. Both each had an enormous plate in front of them that was nearly empty. While there were tables set up throughout the restaurant, the crowd had left them empty, opting to stand in hopes of getting a better look at the two eating.

Bolin was cutting into his steak, hastily shoveling a large piece into his mouth. His competition lagged, taking a deep breath before slowly taking another bite.

"One minute left!" an announcer called.

Bolin was still chewing, but that got his attention. No way was he paying for this. A quick swallow and then, with his fork, he stabbed the hunk of meat left on his plate, shoving the entirety of it into his mouth. He chewed the remainder with difficulty, but ultimately got it down. The competitor dropped his cutlery in defeat.

Mako, Korra, and Tao watched the crowd explode in cheers. A waiter came by with a sash and crown, placing them on Bolin. The earthbender looked miserable, holding a fist up to his mouth as his shoulders spasmed. It wasn't until the announcer came by with a sack of something that Bolin smiled.

"Why did you sneak off?" Mako barked, pushing through the crowd and startling his younger brother. "We were all worried."

Bo groaned, shielding his face. "Don't yell at me. I'm full of meat." With a hiccupping breath, he moved, picking up the sack to reveal its contents. "I did it for money, okay? I've been spending a lot and-" Bolin tried to cover his belch with hand, but it did very little to cover the sound. "-and you're right. I should be earning more than spending."

After his brother's second time gorging himself for the day, Mako couldn't help but pity him. He offered a hand which Bolin accepted and helped his brother stand. Mako sighed through his nose. "After all we ate earlier, how'd you even finish that thing?"

Bolin leaned his weight into his brother, rubbing his once again distended stomach. "Uuuhhh… I don't know." He hiccupped. "But I'll never eat again." The brothers made their way to the girls while Bolin complained, "Ooooh… this is nothing like noodles. I think I'm-"

Mako leaned as far away from Bolin as he could while the younger retched, coming up dry. The earthbender stood straight, patting Mako on the shoulders. "I'm good. I'm good."

Korra eyed Bolin warily while she smiled, "Good job, champ."

Tao suddenly spoke. Her voice quiet compared to the still rowdy crowd. "How many cow hippos were slaughtered for this event?"

Bolin took a look around. "Oh, with how many people were here, I'd say-" Coming back to face his girlfriend who was in obvious distress, he changed up his tone. "Not many. Probably like two… three." He suppressed his urge to burp, so his voice became tight. "You know?"

Tao attempted to smile for Bolin's sake, shakily reaching out to his cheek. She retracted it back. "You have… blood… on your face." She tapped her own cheek, looking down at the floor.

Bolin mimicked her movement and sure enough felt something wet. He rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, laughing off the tension.

Naga wagged her tail when the group came back outside. Upon seeing them all walk up to her saddle, she whined and backed away.

Korra chuckled, "Yeah, looks like we're walking back to camp."

Mako shoved his brother to the front, ordering sternly, "Move out."

Tao predictably took a spot next to Bo while Korra lagged behind, loosely holding Naga's reins, with Mako at her side.

"You can ride if you want," Mako offered after a beat.

"It's okay. I don't mind walking."

Korra smiled easily and Mako felt himself do the same.

* * *

The next day, Mako was scowling, fiddling with his needlessly extravagant jacket. He smoothed his hair back again, unhappy with the goopy feel of pomade, and when done with that, shuffled his feet. He felt like an idiot. He _looked_ like an idiot. Bolin, winnings already burning a hole in his pocket, insisted they visit a barber and get gussied up. What was the point? The entire room was bustling with the Fire Nation's best and brightest. Even in this getup, Mako felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Bolin, with no such qualms, was hunched over the banquet table, stuffing his face. He hummed in delight with every mouthful while an older noble lady gasped in horror.

"Bo- _lin_ ," Mako scolded under breath. He tugged his brother away from the free food, pulling him close. "I thought you were never eating again."

Bo shrugged in response. "They're really good." Suddenly, he was shoving a piece of what smelled extremely fishy in Mako's face. "You should try some."

Mako squirmed, snapping his head from one side to the other. "I don't want-" He smacked his brother's hands away. "Bolin, stop."

The younger shrugged once again, eating the tiny piece of cuisine. Mako looked out over the crowd, searching for Korra or Tao or both.

"I wonder what's taking them."

"Oh, ell orra aid e meet us ere," Bolin said with a new mouthful of food.

Mako was glaring daggers at his uncouth brother when someone approaching distracted him. Tao bowed in greeting.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked.

"The royal guard is escorting Korra to the Fire Lord. The area we are currently in is for lesser nobility. Royalty have their own quarters during these events."

"Whaaaat?" Bolin whined. "So Korra's at the super special, secret party?"

Tao hesitated to answer, but Mako nodded for her to go along with it. "…Yes."

The earthbender let his head fall back with a sigh. "I want to meet the Fire Lord."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Because that went so well the last time."

"That was different!" Bo pouted.

Without even looking, the older brother waved towards the buffet table. "Go eat more fish cakes."

Bolin was still pouting to mask his outright compliance, popping another such fish cake into his mouth. He glanced up when Tao joined him, promptly staring down at food with a crestfallen look. He let out a heavy sigh and she rubbed his back.

Bolin popped another bite and swallowed. "Korra's having all the fun."

* * *

The Fire Lord reminded Korra of a porcelain doll. Her skin was lightly powdered, her eyes slicked with a delicate line of black, her hair coiffed and adorned with jewels and gold. Despite the effort the Fire Lord's handmaidens had no doubt put forth and even the beautiful result they had achieved, it was clear to the Avatar that the woman before her was not a doll; she was a dragon.

Korra felt the Fire Lord's eyes burn holes into her skin as the older woman inspected her new guest. The guards paused at Korra's side, bowing low to the ground. The Avatar bowed at first only her head but quickly bent fully at the waist.

"Fire Lord Solara, may we introduce Avatar Korra."

Korra, while still bowed, could see the guards had not yet moved and chose to do the same. Upon another silent beat, the Avatar looked up to the ruler. She made eye contact and instantly looked back down.

"You may leave us."

The older woman's voice was smooth, yet reserved. Korra grew anxious as the guards made their exit and _she_ stepped closer. Korra looked up into the Fire Lord's face, hoping for a smile or some friendly gesture. She received none.

"We have much to discuss, Avatar."

Solara walked with an unprecedented grace. The Fire Lord's hands, held keenly in front, were covered by the long, billowy sleeves of her robe. Her feet were hidden as well and if it wasn't for jingling of the gold chains in her hair, Korra would've guessed she was gliding.

The Fire Lord hadn't bothered to look at Korra since they met. The older woman had not, in fact, called for Korra to follow her. She had merely started walking and Korra felt the instinctive urge to follow. But having said they had "much to discuss" meant she was supposed to follow her, right? Who says that and walks off? It struck the Avatar that this aloof behavior may be natural for Solara and that the Fire Lord did not intend to seem unfriendly.

"I was actually wondering…" Korra started quietly. Her voice still echoed in the vaulted halls. "…if I could speak to the Fire Sages here? They are in the palace, right?"

The older woman fleetingly eyed Korra through her peripheral vision, but offered no answer.

Korra forced a smile, trying again. "Could I get my friends? They're waiting for me. Lord Zuko said-"

"I am uninterested in what my father promised you. Let me be clear in saying that your presence tonight is unnecessary and unwanted."

The Avatar scoffed in offense.

"My father and Avatar Aang may have been close, but I do not want the Avatar interfering with my nation's affairs. While you are here, you are to only speak when spoken to. Your responses should be short and pleasant. If you ever feel that you cannot respond appropriately, you are to politely excuse yourself from the conversation."

Korra felt the urge to "excuse herself" right now. If what the Fire Lord was saying hadn't gotten her mad, the fact that the older woman had _yet_ to look at her would have.

As they approached the end of the hall, two guards open the door before them. This smaller party was bustling. All the men and women were lavishly dressed and turned to the entering pair. The room bowed low. Korra suddenly felt self-conscious in the robe Bolin had purchased.

"Enjoy your evening, Avatar."

Korra wanted to call out to Her disappearing Majesty, but bitterly thought how inappropriate that would be. She crossed her arms, trying to find her place in the foreign environment. She never did like being around nobility. Why was she even here?

* * *

"Why are we here?" Mako complained.

Bolin and Tao had recently returned to the firebender after a stint on the dance floor.

"C'mon, Mako," Bo was out of breath, but patted his brother's back. "It's a party."

Mako was still hopefully looking out over the crowd for Korra. That's when a young man caught his eye. He was dark tan, about Mako's height, and had strikingly golden eyes. Mako frowned in thought. That woman outside the city had been looking for her son of that description. What was his name again?

"Cheer up," Bolin insisted, elbowing his brother and jostling Mako's view away from the crowd.

Mako glared at his younger brother, promptly resuming his search for the young man. He was gone.

"Would you like something to drink?" Tao offered.

Bolin was still out of breath. He waved his hands. "Oh no. I'm the guy. I should."

Tao's face scrunched up and she bowed before turning. "I will return with refreshments."

The acolyte breezed her way through the crowd. The place was teeming with people, so any particular walkway existed for only a fraction of a second. Tao was making fine progress and reached the beverage table more quickly than she expected.

Now away from the bustle of the dance floor, Tao took a moment to survey her surroundings. The Royal Palace was a stunning feat of Fire Nation architecture. While she had seen these chambers before with her father, the memory had dimmed their beauty. Here once again, she could admire every feature of the immaculate building. Although… Tao frowned in thought, balancing the three cups in her hands. …that door had never been shut before.

The enormous doors leading to the inner sanctum of the palace had not been shut on her previous visits. While heavily guarded, the public was free to look upon the extravagance the Royal family enjoyed just steps away. The guards were gone too, having abandoned their posts at either side. Such an odd occurrence, Tao thought.

Nevertheless, she returned to the brothers, offering them each a cup. Bolin kissed her cheek upon her return, making sure she did not spill her own drink. Tao turned to smile at her boyfriend when she noticed him pale.

"Bolin… does something trouble you?"

The earthbender forced himself to blink several times, shaking his head and then grinning. "No. No, everything is fine."

He cheersed their cups and tried to forget the glimpse of hair and scarf he had seen. Lots of girls wore scarves and had long hair. But… the Equalist girl had had such cold, dark eyes. _"Especially from someone **like you**."_ No. That girl, whoever she was, was in Republic City. No way she was here now. Bolin hadn't taken a drink yet and Tao watched him worriedly. He smiled and with a quick raise of his glass and a wink, he took a sip.

* * *

Korra had thought that if she were only to speak when spoken to that her night would be spent in silence. After a barrage of questions, she was speechless.

"What brings you to the Fire Nation?" "Were you summoned by the Fire Lord? "Do you favor our nation over your own?" "Yes, it is strange that the Avatar has been away for so long only grace our fine people with her presence." "So, Avatar, will you be living here now? Are you going to make an appearance with the council?"

The Avatar grabbed a drink from a passing waitress, anything to temporarily distract her. The waitress was just as eager to leave as Korra, scurrying away with her head low. More questions were shot off one after the other.

"I… No. What?" Korra shook her head, holding out one hand, pleading them to stop. "Excuse me… for… a moment."

The Avatar turned, intent on bolting away from the crowd around her. In her haste, she collided with someone. She felt her drink spill onto the stranger and did her best to bend the liquid away. The fluid hovered in the air under her command.

"I'm so sorry," Korra blurted, finally looking up at the person before her.

"The apologies are mine, Avatar," Iroh breezed, completely unaffected by the collision. He smiled easily, teasing, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He deposited her now empty glass on a passing waiter's tray. Korra, seeing this, flicked the liquid she held towards the tray, aiming for it to land neatly in the deposited glass. She only managed to knock over the empty glass which in turn knocked over some full ones. The Avatar winced.

"Sorry…"

"Prince Iroh," a nobleman greeted and he and his congregation bowed. "What a pleasure that you would join us."

"I'm afraid I'm only here to steal the Avatar away," Iroh said smoothly, extending out his elbow for Korra to hold. "Would my lady care for a drink?" Unprepared for the gesture, she faltered to pick up the wonderfully convenient escape plan. Iroh bent down slightly, laughing mirthfully. "Or do you prefer me to wear it?"

Korra blushed because it sure wasn't everyday that a dashing young prince was smiling at you. "Yes a-and no." She lightly wrapped her hand around his arm. "…your highness."

Iroh led her away from the gossipy, invasive noblemen, smiling proudly the entire time. He was everything Korra though a prince should be. He held his head high, his back straight. The way he talked had a fluidity that Korra envied. He was clearly much more at ease in this formal setting. Once they got their drinks from a passing waiter, they came to a table. He pulled her chair out for her, pushing it in once she was seated, and took a seat across from her.

"I've been waiting my entire life to meet you."

Some of her drink went down the wrong pipe, but Korra forced it down. Was he flirting with her? She took another sip to cover her cough and avoided looking him in the eye.

"My grandfather and Avatar Aang were close friends."

Over the brim of her glass, Korra's eyes rolled. Fire Lord Solara had made that point clear already.

"I hope that we may be the same," Iroh confessed with sincerity.

Korra's brow wrinkled and she eyed him suspiciously for a beat. "Your mother… is the Fire Lord?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. It's…" Korra fiddled with her glass, not wanting to offend her company. "I'm guessing you take after your father."

Iroh openly laughed. "Believe it or not, my mother is the friendlier of the two. I apologize that she's given you such a bad impression-"

Afraid that somehow the Fire Lord may hear, Korra chimed in, "No! No."

"-but I hope to remedy that. This is my home and you are my guest. I will see to it that you enjoy your time here."

Uncomfortable with saying anything else lest she dig a bigger hole for herself, she raised her glass to him and he did the same. Iroh took a tiny sip before standing at attention. A beautiful, young woman had approached.

"Asami," Iroh bowed. He gestured between her and Korra. "Avatar Korra, may I introduce…" The prince lovingly gazed back at the dark haired girl. "…the incomparable Asami Sato."

Asami laughed, blushing. She reached out to shake Korra's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Korra stared into Asami's eyes, noting the distinct and vibrant color: green. Because of this, her release of Asami's hand was delayed. Korra nervously laughed off the awkward encounter.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you too," Korra babbled as Iroh pushed Asami's chair in for her as he had the Avatar's. "How do you two know each other?"

Iroh stumbled over his words for the first time that night. "Asami is…"

Miss Sato giggled, finishing, "His girlfriend."

The prince now blushed, taking Asami's hand once he was seated. "That term is not observed by the council."

"Oh?" Her eyes twinkled. "And what would you say we are?"

"We are courting."

Asami smiled, laughing once more as she kissed his cheek. She made sure to wipe away the tiny smudge of lipstick she managed to leave, squeezing his chin affectionately.

Korra beamed, suddenly missing Bolin and Tao. She toasted her glass again. "You two make a lovely couple."

* * *

"…so I have no idea what I'm doing, but there I am in a dress and heels and spirits be damned if I did not look good."

Mako was actually smiling now as his brother finished his imaginative retelling of their childhood adventures. Tao was laughing discreetly, attempting to dampen the sound with her hand.

Bolin smiled proudly, adding with a nonchalant twirl of his glass, "Yeah, I take dares _pretty_ seriously."

"That's nothing to be proud of." Mako had to burst his brother's bubble, albeit playfully. "How about learning to say 'no'?"

"You're just jealous that I looked better." Bo took a slow, triumphant sip of his drink as Mako's face turned red.

" _Shut up_ ," the firebender said through clenched teeth.

Tao dropped her cup suddenly. The brothers looked down at the spill, Mako reaching for napkins. Bolin took a step closer to her, reaching out to touch her lower back.

"Babe, you okay?"

She didn't answer, sprinting out through the crowd. The brothers abandoned their drinks and mess to make chase after her. The acolyte dead ended to a wall, shuffling left and right in an attempt to better track her find.

"What is it?" Mako asked. His eyes darted to the whispering crowd surrounding them. Running around had caused a commotion in their area.

"The man from the rally." Tao was still looking around. "He is here."

"No way," Bo chimed in casually. "Because I saw the Equalist girl I fought."

"When did you fight an Equalist girl?" Mako rebutted, eyeing his brother..

"That's!" Bolin waved his pointer finger in the air. Seeing Mako's glare, Bo's finger slowly retracted. "…not important."

Tao uttered, "The doors."

That was the only warning she gave before she was bolting through the party again. Once more, the brothers were in pursuit.

"Tao?" Bolin called out loudly, so she may hear him over the crowd's chatter. "Why are we running?"

The acolyte searched in the distance for something. The door here too was shut. She instantly changed direction. Bolin skidded on his feet in his attempt to copy her. Mako breezed past his brother. Wherever Tao was leading them was away from the party and definitely not somewhere they should be.

"Tao!" Mako barked. "Stop!"

But she could not. In the distance, she saw that this _last_ grand entrance, not so much a door as a piece of moving wall, taking up a chunk of the room from floor to ceiling just as the others had, was open and ever so slowly closing. In the steadily diminishing center between the doors, Tao could make out his face again, his long moustache and shadowy eyes.

The three of them raced towards their goal, Mako and Bolin ignorant of how desperately they needed to reach it. Tao ran with her face wrinkled in a stubborn glare.

BAM!

Tao slammed into the door. She pulled at the handle as hard as she could, anchoring her weight and using her legs to help. Upon realizing the futility of her efforts, she stopped pulling, instead pounding on the door. Mako and Bolin were at her side the next moment.

"Tao!" Bolin called worriedly. He grabbed her wrists to stop her. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

The acolyte didn't struggle for her arms back. Her head fell in defeat and she panted; her sprinting having finally hit her. "This door… and the others like it… are the only way to the inner sanctum. They lock from the inside should the palace come under siege."

"So… someone's attacking?" Bolin stated uncertainly as he let her hands down. "Well… It's okay." He rubbed Tao's back and gestured to the doors. "The royal guards must know."

Tao shook her head frantically, "They were not the ones locking the doors."

"The Equalists were," Mako finished disbelievingly. His eyes squinted at nothing in particular. "Why would they follow us here? We're in a completely different nation surrounded by guards at a celebration for a military General."

"I don't know," Bolin shrugged. He frowned at his own observation, "I don't see many guards around."

"Listen!" Tao cried. She pulled the brothers by their shirt collars, pronouncing her words slowly and deliberately. "Listen well. The Equalists are here and we are all in terrible danger."

* * *

Korra smiled, settling back into her chair. The night was shaping up, although she had her present company to thank. Prince Iroh and Asami were both so welcoming that Korra felt as if she had known them forever. Even as the conversation lulled, the three fell into a comfortable silence.

"Asami!" An older man with an exuberant grin and scheming look about him rushed over. "Help me with a demonstration."

"Dad…" Asami's shoulders hunched and she looked away. Korra got the feeling this was a common occurrence. Settling her drink down, Miss Sato politely argued, "I don't think this is the best place for that."

"Nonsense! It's a party." He lurched forward, reestablishing his balance with a few quick steps and smiling. "We're going to liven up the joint!"

Asami stood up to catch her father should he fall. Apparently, he had taken that as her conceding and was already strutting away. Iroh, as a formality, had stood as soon as his girlfriend had. Now, Asami leaned over to quickly give the prince a kiss on the cheek.

"Gotta go," She held his face for an extra second before wiping away any would-be smudge of lipstick.

"Have fun," Iroh reached up to hold her hand against his face. Neither of them let go, instead letting their hands fall apart as the distance grew.

Korra grinned into her cup. "So, how did you two meet?"

Iroh took a seat once more, this time the one immediately at Korra's side. "Hiroshi, Asami's father, works with the United Forces, developing weapons. She was on base, helping him complete his latest project. I…" He chuckled at the memory. "I thought she was a new recruit, tinkering with something she knew nothing about. I reprimanded her for being in the weapons bay without direct permission on top of being out of uniform."

Korra laughed at his past embarrassment and the prince laughed along as well.

"Of course, I found who she really was and she did come back… in uniform no less. It was too big for her; she had borrowed it from someone…" Iroh smiled to himself. Korra got the feeling he was trying to picture it again. He reclined back into his seat. "Then, I conveyed to her the severity of impersonating a military officer."

"And here you are," the Avatar happily gestured around, fanning her arms out.

"Here we are," Iroh agreed. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

A tray dropped behind him followed by disgruntled murmuring. Just as he turned, a waitress hurriedly picked up the metal dish and scurried off, leaving the guests she had covered in liquid to fend for themselves. He didn't understand why she bothered covering her face.

Korra sputtered, choking a bit on her drink. "Me? No. …No one." It was true. Why did she feel her cheeks heating up?

Iroh spotted the waitress far behind Korra across the dance floor. The girl, realizing this, ducked behind a pillar. The prince chuckled, facing his company once more. "Any siblings?"

Korra, thankful for the distraction from her thoughts, smiled, "Nope."

* * *

Bolin took a panting breath before punching into the door again. Each hit loosened a part of the stone door, but at this rate they'd break through by next week. Mako came over Bo's shoulder with a spear. The suit of armor across the hall didn't miss the weapon, but Tao winced as the antique blade became wedged into the stone. The firebender pushed on the handle with his foot, shaking the spear loose. A few more bits of the door crumbled away.

"It's no good," Bolin reasoned. "We should find a way around."

"We still would need some way of contacting the other side." Tao tilted her head in thought, frowning. "…or a sky bison. Neither is possible."

Mako hacked into the door, the scraping metal echoing in the hall. "Keep going," he ordered, raising the spear for another strike.

* * *

Korra looked around, trying to pick out who Iroh wanted to introduce her to. She almost thought he was teasing her, leading her in circles or something, because he kept switching direction seemingly at random. The Avatar pouted, brow furrowed in thought. No one was really paying attention to them, mind the odd glance up.

Meanwhile, Prince Iroh had his target clearly in sight. The waitress was quite literally cornered. Unless she wanted to bolt through a tightly crowded group of nobles and command a great deal of attention, she had no choice but to walk by the prince and Avatar. In a last ditch effort, the girl held her head down, hiding her face with both her hair and empty serving tray.

"Avatar Korra," Iroh smiled, at last coming to a stop. "May I introduce you to my sister, Princess Reina."

"Brother!" the girl cried in a harsh whisper, jerking the tray down and away from her face. She was the spitting image of Solara, another little doll. With her meek presence and soft voice, Reina fit that description more so than her mother.

"You know mother has every chamber maiden in the palace looking for you," the prince informed with a smug grin.

"Please," Reina begged. Her hands wrung the metal tray. "I wanted to enjoy tonight."

Iroh feigned mild shock, holding a hand to his chest. "By leaving me here alone to fend for myself?"

The princess pouted in frustration, "You are not alone, brother. You have…" She suddenly realized she had yet to address Korra formally. "Avatar Korra," she greeted with a low, apologetic bow. "…It is an honor to meet you."

"You too," Korra offered an awkward wave with her bow.

"I've kept you for long enough. I know Reina must be dying to talk to you." Iroh leaned towards Korra slightly, whispering, "She's been following us all night." The prince stood straight once and bowed, "Enjoy your evening, ladies."

Korra's head spun to the retreating prince, her mouth moving wordlessly. She wanted to call out to him, but again felt the extreme inappropriateness of such behavior. It didn't help that when the Avatar faced Reina, the princess was looking up at her with shining eyes. Reina's brindled excitement reminded Korra of Naga sitting still with treats balanced on her snout. They, whoever _they_ were, had trained the princess well.

Reina was about to speak, a smile poised to shape the words, when she caught sight of someone behind Korra. The princess slouched, curling her body up to hide in front of the Avatar's frame. Korra thought the girl wanted a hug until she turned her head and saw Fire Lord Solara. The ruler was not at the moment looking at them, but, from where she was, could do so with a slight eye movement.

Reina chirped, "Would you care to… leave?"

The princess said the last word with urgency, already tiptoeing away. Without Iroh or Asami for company, Korra quickly felt out of place once more. Besides, Reina wasn't going to be any help if the gossip hungry nobles returned.

"Sure."

* * *

Korra was happy to be out of the stuffy party. She never felt like herself at those things. Always on her best behavior, careful of every word coming out of her mouth, all of it felt forced. Wandering through the great halls of the inner palace was much more Korra's speed. The only eyes on them were the painted ones of past leaders.

The Avatar looked away from the banners and took a glance to her side. Reina had her mouth open to speak, but under Korra's gaze suddenly snapped it shut and turned her head. Korra couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle. The princess was as bad as Tao. She's like a younger version of Tao, Korra thought. That is… without all the bowing. Korra nodded her head, determined to start the conversation _for_ Reina.

"I'm never comfortable at those kind of parties."

Korra jerked up straighter. She hadn't expected her phrase to be echoed, but Reina had said Korra's exact sentiment down to the word. The girls shared a heartfelt laugh. Now that the princess could manage holding direct eye contact, Korra made it clear that she would be speaking first.

"I take it that's why you're in disguise," Korra motioned up and down the princess' body.

Reina ducked her head in embarrassment. "I did not intend on going, but my grandfather said you would be there." She looked back up, her hair still covering part of her face. "I wanted to meet you more than anything."

Korra's mouth quirked up in a crooked smile. These Fire Nation kids sure laid it on thick. At least Reina didn't sound like she was proposing. Geez, Iroh had nearly given her a heart attack.

"I'm really not the great," Korra humbly argued, but her ego was definitely getting a nice boost.

"You are the Avatar," Reina cited in awe.

The Avatar in question struggled for a counter. "You… are the future Fire Lord. You're going to rule this entire nation someday! I can't even imagine-" Looking at Reina, Korra noticed how despondent she looked. "-what that's like…," Korra finished weakly.

Reina stared at paintings of her royal ancestors, all the past Fire Lords. "Neither can I."

The princess realized what she had said and immediately opened her mouth to apologize. Korra's hand on her shoulder stopped her. The Avatar offered a sympathetic smile to urge Reina to continue. The princess sighed, choosing to face the paintings as she spoke.

"Brother was to take his place on these walls. He is the youngest General in the United Forces and rose through the ranks at an unheard of rate. …He's a natural born leader." Reina forced a smile. "You saw him at the party. He belongs there."

"Just because you're different from Iroh doesn't make you bad. I'm sure you'll be a great Fire Lord."

Reina more genuinely smiled, although it was small. She moved on to her next issue. "I have suitors asking for my hand at every event."

"Well, of course," Korra interrupted. "You're beautiful."

"T-Thank you." The princess blushed. "Although my appearance has little to do with it. Most wish to marry into royalty."

"…Oh."

Reina sighed with burdened thought, "In any case, Brother's abdication as well as my inability to bend has led to many dissenters."

Korra's face scrunched in offense. "Why should any of that matter?"

"To willingly give up rule is seen as… rude?" The princess struggled to keep up with Korra's casual tone. She decided to drop the act and keep her natural formality. "And every Fire Lord to date has been a firebender of tremendous skill."

"So what?" Not missing a beat, Korra crudely reasoned, "You shouldn't be punished for something your brother did and there's a first for everything," she succinctly finished her point with a shrug.

Reina brightly smiled. "I suppose there is." She laughed, admitting, "I admire your confidence."

Confidence? Korra hadn't felt all that confident lately. She was still frightened this trip had been in vain and that fear tore at her. She was hopeless. She was wasting her time. Nothing would be enough.

"I find the gardens are most beautiful at night," Reina stated, breaking the Avatar's thoughts.

Korra looked around at where Reina had led them. The garden _was_ beautiful. It was located in the heart of the palace, creating a circle of lush green in an otherwise lifeless, red and gold box. Not to say that the palace wasn't masterfully crafted. The building (Ironically, Korra thought) lacked warmth. The care and thought put into the garden shined through.

At the garden's center, an ornate fountain flowed into a vast pool. Korra spied a turtle-duck nest near the edge. The animals were cuddled together, sleeping. The Avatar grinned. Away from the bustle of the party and instead with the tranquil sound of trickling water, Korra thought the night couldn't have been more peaceful.

* * *

Bolin finally felt like his actions had had some sort of progress. The door crumbled at the crack and began to spring open. Royal guards flooded the area and Bolin knew then that his efforts had been in vain.

"Who dares threaten the royal throne?"

The guard's face was masked, but his statement held as much force as if he was staring Bolin in the eye. The earthbender bowed, splaying his body across the floor.

"I dare not threaten her… firey… ness."

Tao quickly picked up, "The palace is under siege."

"By you?" the guard leader questioned with an unimpressed glance at her company.

"The Avatar is in great danger," the acolyte insisted. "You must let us pass."

Shadows crawled up the walls and Equalists sprung out from the corners. The royal guards united with the teens in an effort to fight back the new and common enemy. Tao moved with the guards to attack, but they forced her back "for her protection." The acolyte resided to pointing out the ethereal cultists as they sprang from the shadows. Mako and Bolin worked exclusively together, the elder dealing out the offensive while the younger blocked any would-be attacks with chunks of stone.

Amidst the chaos, Tao noticed that the brothers worked in perfect unison. Unsurprising as they had been probenders together, but the savage precision with which they fought reminded Tao of something more sinister. The battle brought her back. While the royal guards had mostly surrounded the teens, allowing them protection, one by one, guards fell from their injuries, shadowy weapons cutting deep into their skin and shattering their bones. Tao moved to the front line.

"Stay away from them!" Bolin yelled, pulling Tao back to him by earthbending the ground under her feet.

As a result, the acolyte lost her balance and ended up bumping into her boyfriend. With their human shield depleted, the brothers braced themselves for more direct combat. All at once, the Equalists ceased their attack, mysteriously vanishing into the palace halls. The small band of guards was all compromised, their injuries ranging from debilitating to lethal. The more able of soldiers aided the more wounded. Tao did not know who to help first or if there was a point. The doctor had died before her eyes. She knew the look of inevitable death. The guard leader, by the somber look on his face, his helmet hastily thrown to the side to better inspect his soldiers, had similar knowledge.

"Go!" he ordered. "Warn them!"

* * *

Firelord Solara lent the female guard her ear, careful to mask any reaction to the news. The ruler nodded once she finished and gracefully floated over to Iroh, no one privy to how rushed Solara's steps truly were.

"Do you know where Reina is?" She gave no other presidensce than that.

Iroh stood straight and Asami, to her credit, did her best to match under the Fire Lord's intense presence. The prince breezed, "I'm sure, Mother, that where ever Reina is-"

"Tell me you know where she is, Iroh," the Fire Lord ordered harshly, but her eyes fraught with worry.

The prince dropped the act and reached out to calm his mother. "Reina is fine. She's with the Avatar."

"In the gardens, no doubt." Solara grimaced subtly, unhappy with the answer. Ultimately, she conceded, reestablishing her composure. "Good. She'll be safe there."

Iroh nodded as his mother departed. The gardens were at the palace's center. With the palace on lockdown (and Iroh had no doubt, with how the guards were assembling, that the palace was indeed on lockdown), there was no conceivable reason that the invaders should reach that far. There was point to either. If these dissenters had come for Iroh, then they need look no further. He wasn't running from the fight.

The party guests were slowly becoming frightened as guards led them away, but the less they knew about the attack, the better. Iroh turned to Asami.

"I want you to go with them."

"What? Iroh, I'm not going anywhere."

"I want you to be safe." The prince beseeched her with his eyes. He tenderly held her face in his hands. "Please, Asami. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because of me."

She smiled, placing her hands over his. "I told you. I can take care of myself."

"I know," he laughed, letting his hands fall. He gazed at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I know you can, but, please… help my men evacuate the guests."

She sighed joylessly, finally shrugging her shoulders. "It's really not a party until someone tries to kill your boyfriend."

Iroh teased, "I was beginning to think the night would be boring."

Asami, unamused, gave him a chaste kiss, smiling sadly at the smudge she left on his lips. She wiped it away with her thumb, biting her lip in worry and caressing his cheek. "Be careful."

* * *

Asami marched in line with the other partygoers. All around her she could hear their worried mumblings. The panic was rising amongst the crowd and there were so few guards to quell their fears. Miss Sato took the lead.

"Everyone, calm down," she ordered, raising her voice in volume so that all could hear, but maintaining a sweet tone. "We'll be outside soon and once we're in the fresh air-"

"Get back!"

A guard shoved Asami back in haste and she only caught a glimpse of a moving shadow before she fully turned around. The guard was fighting a ninja? Whoever they were, they were fully clad in black. Their eyes… They must be wearing some strange mask, she thought. Then, she saw another flickering shadow and another guard was set upon by yet another strange assassin. The crowd behind Asami cowered and cried. One of the women by her side was particularly frightened and shook so violently that her jewelry clinked and tinkled. Miss Sato crouched down and touched the other woman's arm to help calm her.

"We're going to be fine," Asami insisted in a hush voice, smiling. She stood with new purpose, kicking her heels off, clenching her fists. It was time to join the fight before- "No!"

She watched in horror as the assassin leapt over her head. The crowd scrambled to get away from the intruders and with the guards wounded, there was no one in their way. The shadowy invaders went deeper into the palace, closer to Iroh, without the slightest delay. Asami bit her lip, forcibly settling her nerves. There were only a few guards with the guests because there were so many inside. Iroh will be safe. He will be safe.

One of the guards was slowly pushing himself up, groaning. The other was slouched against the wall. Asami rushed to his side.

"Can you stand?" He weakly nodded and she looped his arm around her neck, helping him to his feet. The guard leaned into her, hissing in pain. Asami could feel the crowd's eyes on her. She looked back, moving her shoulders as little as possible as to not cause the man on her side any more pain. "Everyone! This way!"

* * *

Tao warily scanned the shadows, her brow furrowed in worry. While she spoke, she made sure to remain vigilant. "The Equalists at the rally were not soldiers. How could they be so adept in combat?"

Bolin, despite the situation, shrugged his shoulders easily. "Oh, well, the girl I met had NO problem fighting." He elbowed her girlfriend lightly. "Believe me."

"Yeah," Mako interjected. "Funny this is the first I'm hearing about any of this."

The earthbender shrank into himself. "I… didn't want you to worry."

The elder took no time to respond. "So you lied to me."

"I didn't lie!" Bolin sprang up to face his brother before he decided the empty hallway was much more interesting. "…I would've told you if you asked."

Mako practically growled, throwing one of his hands in the air, his fingers curling like claws. Luckily, Tao kept focus.

"How did you manage to defeat her?"

Bolin shrank further under her gaze. She was staring at him so adoringly that his heart couldn't take it. "Oh… I…" His head hung low. "I didn't. She chiblocked me and I went down like a rock."

Mako scoffed, turning his nose.

"You weren't there!" The younger brother argued. His hands cut through the air with his wild gesticulations. "She was too fast! The girl had tons of hair! It swished! It was confusing! I could barely keep track of her, let alone block!"

The silence after Bolin's rant was deafening. That had been an experienced fighter, a probender for spirit's sake, against _one_ of them. What could their odds possibly be when there were now twenty, maybe more?! The hallway suddenly forked and three paths lay before them. The brothers took pause, uncertainty setting in. To the right, some scuffling footsteps resounded followed by peeks of shadows.

Tao grabbed the spear from Mako's hand. It took little effort from her part with the weak hold he had had on the weapon. The firebender had forgotten he was even holding it. Distantly, he thought that he hadn't let go since they got through the door. Tao tested the weight of the weapon, expertly swirling the bladed staff and setting the butt of it on the ground.

The acolyte took the lead. Her voice was calm as usual, but now contained an eerily cold quality to it. "Chiblocking will not be problem. This way."

* * *

Asami ignored the guard's pained breaths. Never mind that they beat against her cheek and shoulder in deep pants. Never mind that she was carrying more and more of his weight. She was practically dragging him forward now… No, no, she had to focus straight ahead. One misstep later and the guard lost his footing. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, pulling Asami down with him.

* * *

Someone was hurt. With Tao leading the pack, she, Mako, and Bolin rushed forward, the shadows growing and growing. The acolyte clenched her weapon and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Asami knelt by the guard, seeing now that he was bleeding through his coat. His injuries were worse than she had guessed. He may not make it. The frightened party guests loomed around her, waiting for some guidance. That's when she heard pounding footsteps. The crowd cowered back into the hallway from where they'd come.

Her first thought was naively hopeful. Reinforcements? Why were they coming from that direction? No… The young Miss Sato stood, her face stiff, her fists clenched. The flash of glinting metal was all she needed to see before she charged.

* * *

Tao saw the woman standing over the guard. The cultist, still redhanded, took no time at all to find her next target, but she had chosen her target poorly; Tao was ready.

"Tao, wait!" Mako called too late.

The spear, albeit the bladeless end, cut through the air, straight for the enemy's head, and Bolin and Mako winced at the vicious attack. The woman ducked, hair swishing as she hooked her leg around Tao's ankle. The acolyte flipped forward before she could be knocked down, spinning around. She rested the spear on her left wrist with a relaxed, but controlled grip of the hilt in her right. The blade was squarely set for her opponent's head.

* * *

Asami didn't look at the blade. Instead she watched her opponent's face. This girl seemed young to be a part of the Dragon Clan, the ones seeking to overthrown the royal family. At any moment, the girl could lash out again at Asami's face, but she hadn't. She looked certain as she held her pose, still as a statue.

Tao took in her opponent's appearance: an elegant dress, finely drawn makeup. So the Equalists had disguised their other agents as guests. The acolyte kept her blade even with the woman's head.

"How many of you are there?"

* * *

Asami scowled, "More than you can imagine."

She chopped at the spear with her hand, knocking it away from her head. Grabbing the hilt of it, she pulled her assailant closer. The other girl went with the motion, but not as Asami had thought. Her assailant held onto the spear as well and kicked her in the stomach with both feet. They both fell away from each other. Asami sprung to her feet, hastily pushing away the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

* * *

Now Bolin tried to intervene, "Ladies, wait!"

Tao went with the kick, turning the motion into a back flip. The maneuver was a bit sloppy since she could only use one hand, but once she started straightening out and could ground the spear in the floor, she was back to proper form, a strong, impenetrable stance. Then a thought flickered through her face. Tao dropped her battle stance, settling on holding the spear loosely at her side.

"I do not wish to fight. I have not the time."

The brothers breathed a sighed of relief and, cautiously, Asami stepped forward. In the blink of an eye, Tao jabbed at her. Asami cried out, falling to the floor. Her legs were completely numb. The one guard left standing rushed over only to have the butt of a spear slammed into his stomach. Bolin caught the man.

With the spear now at the dark haired woman's throat, Tao continued, "Where. Is. The Avatar?"

"Do not lay another hand on her!" the guard coughed, weakly pushing himself away from Bolin.

"Woah, woah. Take it easy there, guy," Bo chided with concern, holding the man up by his forearms. The probender knew what a good hit to the gut did to you and _that_ was one good hit to the gut.

"What?" Asami spat, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Tao was totally befuddled. The woman's confusion sounded genuine. Taking a moment to think, the flickering torches did little to help define small features. Tao stared more closely at the girl's eyes. They had looked black and she had blood on her hands from the guard.

The acolyte's shoulders fell. "…Green."

"Worried you won't get to Iroh? Avatar or not, you won't lay one hand on him!" Asami goaded, glaring at the acolyte, unwilling to let her guard down a second time.

At the adrenaline's end, embarrassment and shame flooded through the acolyte. Tao explained softly, "The Equalists are laying siege to the palace. They do not come for the prince. They come for the Avatar." She knelt down, setting the spear on the floor. Her head and shoulders bowed in apology. "Please, let me assist you. I can reverse the effects."

While Bolin stayed close to the wheezing guard, Mako walked over to help Tao pick up the dark haired girl.

"I offer my most sincere apologies. I thought you murdered that guard and wished to harm these people."

"I'm not dead yet," croaked the severely injured guard, still sitting on the floor with a tiny smile on his face.

"We don't have much time," Mako interjected. "Avatar Korra is in danger. Do you know where she is?"

"Why, yes, but-" Asami cut off with a gasp. "We have to move now! The palace has no idea. They have everyone protecting Iroh and the Firelord."

* * *

"My grandfather had these gardens rebuilt after the war. During her short time in power, my great aunt had the turtle duck pool destroyed. Grandfather loved sitting here with us." Reina kept her back to Korra, but shyly laughed and turned up her head back to explain. "Iroh and I."

Korra was content enough to sit in the garden in silence, but Reina couldn't let the air be still. The princess was prattling on and on. Korra couldn't help, but smile at her. This future world leader was a babbling mess in the presence of the "mighty" Avatar. Maybe if Korra told the princess about some of her own fears and weaknesses. That, of course, meant talking about her fears… and her weaknesses. The Avatar kept her lips shut tight for another moment.

"He told us about his mother and how she-" Reina stopped short, standing straighter.

Korra perked up as well, urging the younger on, "I'm listening. He talked about his mother and-" The Avatar jerked back as a commanding hand nearly hit her face, Reina's gesture effectively silencing her.

The princess glided over to the water and for the first time that evening Korra thought she truly looked like her mother. Calm, deliberate steps to a glassy surface which Reina gazed upon as if a mirror. It looked to Korra as if the princess was searching the water. Golden eyes rimmed carefully in black squinted, glinting in the light reflected off the pond.

Reina's brow nestled into a scowl, unnatural on her sweet face. "We are not alone."

Korra looked around, making a full circle to survey the area. On queue, figures emerged from the shadows. Watching them now stepping closer and attempting to surround them, the Avatar was unnerved by their complete silence. There was no way to tell their numbers, no way to predict what direction they were coming from. Korra rushed to the bank, taking place by Reina's side.

The princess remained calm, although her lips quivered and her stance was weak. While trying her best to look tough, there were far too many cracks for the mask to be convincing.

Reina nonetheless assured, "The guards will be here-" As the figures took corporeal form, the girls could better distinguish them. Among the figures were royal guards, unearthly black spitting from their eyes. Reina's voice was weak, barely a squeak as she finished her once confident statement. "-soon."

Korra's spine coiled as she readied her body for the fight. "Don't worry. I could take these guys in my sleep."

The cocky statement helped assure Reina, but did nothing to assure the Avatar herself. Korra's heart was pounding and she could feel a nervous sweat beading on her skin. She had been beaten and left helpless on the ground before. Korra took a slow, calming breath, never closing her eyes. She had been scared and had let the fear overtake her. She wasn't about to make the same mistake. She had changed. A thought popped into her head and her lips tilted in a genuine smirk. _They_ were afraid. They had sent three before and now they had how many flanking her? They were afraid now. Her body revved up, adrenaline pumping through her, her skin tingling. Time to show them why they should be.

Two Equalists charged the Avatar. Tao had said that the cultists had black eyes. Korra hadn't seen her attackers' eyes thanks to their masks, but she finally understood what Tao had meant. Darkness spilled from their eye sockets like black flame. Jeez, when Tao says black, she means black. Korra used the fountain and small, surrounding lake to her advantage. She pulled a long whip of water and easily slapped the two would-be attackers back. They slammed against the palace wall with a sickening thud, their bodies falling limp like dolls. Korra winced and felt a pang of guilt. Then, she watched curiously as the shadows seethed out of them, flowing through the air and to…

"Korra!"

Reina's voice made the Avatar spin around. Blindly, Korra shot large chunks of solid ice at one of her prospective targets, a possessed guard. The first missed, but the second knocked him in the head. His hold on Reina gave way and the princess shoved him away with all her strength. As he fell to the ground, her hand pulled his sword from its sheath. Korra rushed between them. The tiny princess stared at the sword, her breath already panting.

Korra felt sorry for her. "Are you alright?"

Without a word, Reina rammed the sword at Korra's side. The Avatar jerked her hips away, but the sword met something nonetheless. When Reina pulled back her weapon, Korra heard a thud behind her. The guard had apparently gotten up and the big guy had been absolutely silent. Now, the shadows were leaving him too.

"I am fine," Reina's lips shook almost as much as her hands.

"Yeah, you're great. Try…" Korra took a cautionary step away from the princess, keeping her eyes on the real enemy at hand. "Try not to cut it so close."

As the Avatar waited for the next strike, she reminded herself _again_ that they were silent. Rooting her feet in the ground, she tried to feel out even the slightest vibrations. She had never mastered this earthbending technique because it took too much concentration and wasn't worth the effort. Now, she pulled at whatever bits and pieces that she could remember from her training.

Korra felt tiny blips of movement, but it wasn't going to be enough and that thought threatened to overtake her. She pushed the feeling down and pressed forward. Launching a torrent of water pushed the majority back and wispy strings of black sifted through the air. The shadows floated by her, pulled to something. This time, Korra followed their movements to the tree across the garden.

The moon hung in a cloudless sky, bathing the garden in light. As such, the tree created a stark silhouette. A man stepped out from behind, the cloud of shadow at his feet merged with the tree's shade.

"Amon," Korra stated, pulling at the water and readying it for a giant wave.

"No," the man corrected, stepping into the light. He had a gaunt face and thin moustache. His eyes weren't black like the others. They were a piercing, icy blue. His stare dug into her, pulling at her mind.

"You! You've been following me!" He had been in her dreams, had followed her in the market. Korra noticed how the people surrounding her, seemingly under his control, had paused. "What do you want?!"

He took a calm step. "I want to help you, Avatar."

Korra scoffed, "Help me? I don't need any help."

"Now, that's not true..." He stared at her, through her, unblinking, unflinching.

The voices came in a rush, hitting Korra harder than any wave she could hope to muster. _It won't be enough. It won't be enough. Itwon'tbeenough. Itwon'tbeenoughItwon'tbeenough._ She grabbed her head, curling and twisting in on herself. The man had not moved. He watched the princess run over to the Avatar now on her knees. His voice was as light and serene as ever.

"...Is it?"

* * *

Reina cradled Korra in her arms. The Avatar was mumbling nonsense, jerking her head around as if she had a maggot slug lodged in her ear and desperately wanted it out. Reina had been shaking and inside she was still terrified, but now Korra need her help. The man across the lake was still, content watching the display before him.

"I have come to help you a-"

"SILENCE!" Reina commanded. Her sweet face was twisted into a foul glare. Her voice wobbled, but now more so out of anger than fear. "How dare you defile this place?" The princess shifted Korra in her arms, protectively holding the larger girl.

Korra felt hazy. There were so many voices that things were hard to pinpoint, but she had heard Reina shout. In fact, the princess was over her, snapping at someone. The Avatar's glazed over eyes rolled over to the man. She could feel whatever hold he had over her breaking. Korra tried to call out to Reina, but only mouthed her name.

The princess continued her verbal assault. "Make no mistake. You will be pay for what you have done! You and yours will-"

Shadows threw Reina away and Korra was free, but too late to help. The princess' gown billowed in the wind, making it appear that the dress had no inhabitant, that it was merely piles and piles of ornate cloths and silks. The sound of flesh pounding against stone worked against that illusion. Korra didn't bother to stand. She punched into the ground, emitting a ripple effect that aimed for the mysterious man.

The ground quivered, shooting up in uneven hunks. As the attack made its way across the pond, the water exploded, dousing the area. The lone tree was pulverized as the earth engulfed it. Now, Korra moved to her feet so that she could see him. She wanted him hurt, wanted him broken and bloody. Peering out across the muddy bank, she couldn't make out his figure.

"There's no need for violence."

Korra spun around and he was there, clear across the garden. Two, black-eyed lackeys held Reina, her head beating limply against her shoulder as they tugged at her arms. Korra established her stance and revved up for another attack. On cue, a masked woman slithered forward and brought a knife to the Princess' throat. With a switch, she demonstrated the weapon's ability. The blade, already large enough to do lethal damage, opened into three, sharpened pieces.

The man continued with an easy shrug, "But if you insist…"

Korra couldn't stand to look at him. She alternated between the ground and Reina's face. Korra's entire body was taut, coiled and ready to strike. White knuckled fists shook at her sides. Hanging her head, Korra forced her shoulders to relax, dropped her stance, submitted.

"There we are," he cooed and Korra's stomach rolled. "Now, as I was saying, I'm here to help you. I'm going to ensure you're ready."

The Avatar kept her head low, using every inch of peripheral vision she had. The two followers holding Reina had dropped their guard enough, but the masked woman was the real problem. She had yet to take her eyes off Korra and toyed with her weapon, opening and closing the blade. If Korra could distract the woman or if she could hit her fast enough… The Avatar gritted her teeth, closing her eyes. Could she get to Reina before the knife?

The man stepping forward jerked Korra's thoughts away. Her head flew up and she half moved to fight before remembering poor Reina. So Korra stood straighter, staring defiantly into his piercing eyes, fighting back the whispers of doubt that filled her when she did.

Her throat felt tight. "Ready for what?"

"You will see soon enough."

Korra wanted to look away, but now found she couldn't. The whispers were growing louder. "What are you going to do?"

"Break you."

It wasn't a threat and that's what frightened her: the complete certainty of it. Korra saw the world around her swallowed by darkness as if she were falling into a never-ending pit. _It won't be enough._ Nothing ever would be. She failed.

* * *

"KORRA!"

* * *

Korra was weightless, swimming in endless depths. No. Not swimming. Drowning. Alone.

You will die alone…

She would. That's what her dreams were telling her. She wasn't enough. Fighting was hopeless.

* * *

"Get away from her!"

* * *

The voices overlapped, becoming a cacophony of doubt and pain. Korra felt it all. She braced herself when the next wave of self-loathing hit her. She hadn't been enough. How could she have been so stupid? So blind? She deserved this. Every moment of pain.

Then, Korra heard the sound of feet scuffling about, grunts of exerted strength, the crash of rock against rock. She smelt the distinct scent of excessive firebending, almost as if the air itself was burnt. Her mind slowly cleared as if a fog was being lifted.

The grass felt strange against her. She had been so surely dying in infinite black. Suddenly, the physical world felt too real. The fighting… There was a war being fought around her. The black eyes of every Equalist gave away their allegiance. The cultists were met with the full force of the royal guard and… and…

Korra pushed her upper body up, slowly finding the strength to hold herself up. Tao? Bolin? Mako? They were fighting on the front lines.

* * *

Bolin jumped forward, hooking his arm to deliver a quick shot at his opponents. Quickly, he came back to back with Tao. The acolyte used the spear to her advantage, keeping the Equalists arms length away as Bolin had suggested. There were so many. Asami had helped repositioning the guards, but no one had had any idea how many they were up against. The Equalists' numbers were baffling. Unless lethally damaged, the Equalists popped up from their wounds with ease. Tao herself panted, sweating from the activity.

Bolin stomped, pulling a jut of rock from the ground. He then punched, shooting chunks at his opponents, and some cultists moved over to their more immediate threat of Bolin. It was then that Tao saw an opening, however small, to get to Korra. She pressed forward. Not long after, she noted that some of her opponents became aware of her plan.

"Tao!" Bolin abandoned his post and raced after her, leaving his back completely open. "AH!"

The earthbender fell to the ground. He threw what he could. Some of the cultists had flooded in like vultures on a kill. A spear spun above him, passing by in a sweeping attack. Tao was back at his side. The acolyte swung her spear, using its full length to push back the enemy. She pulled it back, slamming the butt into the ground, daring another to attack.

"Are you okay?" Bolin questioned genuinely, looking up at her.

Tao offered what little smile she could at the moment. "Yes." Then, she looked back to her opponents.

* * *

"Give up."

Korra looked away from her friends. The man was standing right in front of her. He looked more irritated than he had before. Korra had no idea how much time had passed. It had felt like forever.

"There is no point in fighting."

Korra frowned, not because she believed him, but because in her dream the voice had said something similar. The voice had said it with more confidence. The man, however, sounded like he wanted to convince Korra more than anything. He sounded afraid.

Korra strained her body, attempting to stand. She managed to get to her knees, but she felt absolutely exhausted. She grunted in pain and someone mirrored her action. The voice was too familiar. She felt compelled to look.

It was Mako. He was dressed in the jacket Bolin had bought. His hair was gelled and coifed expertly. Korra thought distantly that she hadn't seen him at all that night. She hadn't seen any of her friends, apart from now. Korra scanned the room and found Tao standing over Bolin. The couple was about to be overrun. Shooting back to Mako, the Avatar found that he was barely holding his own.

"You came here for nothing."

The man's voice was cocky. He smiled, digging into her mind. Korra cried out, her insides twisted as shadows wormed their way through her. His eyes never left her, never blinked, never faltered.

"The Master will have you… and your friends…" He took his time, making sure Korra had heard, making sure she could see them. A swarm of Equalists came down on Tao and Bolin. The masked woman, weapon ready, was coming behind Mako. "…will drown in their own _blood_!"

Korra struggled against her bonds, but they were too strong. She had wasted her time. She had selfishly given up, not thinking of her friends fighting for her. She never wanted them to get hurt. They were going to die because of her.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Tao saw the Avatar collapse to the ground. "No!"

Time was frozen. The fighting had stopped. All eyes were on Korra. Mako silently begged her to get up. Then, a gust of wind erupted and he shielded his eyes. The air buzzed with a terrible energy, crackling like the sky before a storm. When he opened his eyes, Korra was standing straight up with her back to him.

Tao's lip quivered as she watched her friend. Korra's eyes glowed with an ancient light. She looked possessed by it. As soon as she stood, the Avatar began pulling at the air, her arms dug deep before swaying back and digging again. Her face was an expressionless mask as she worked, nothing like Korra.

Bolin groaned and turned so he could see what everyone was staring at. Korra was swinging her arms about as if she were waterbending …but without the water. Tao looked scared and he suddenly became worried.

The moustached man smiled, "It is done."

Upon speaking, Korra's head snapped over to him. With a simple movement of her hand, tidal waves poured into the garden. The wave swept up any and every thing in its path. Tao saw the water coming for them. Bolin was paralyzed from chi-blocking. She didn't have the correct amount of time to fully reverse it and rushing could make the condition permanent, but she wasn't strong enough to pick him up. There wasn't much time! She had to do something. In one motion, Mako skidded on his knees and scooped up his brother. "Come on!" Tao followed eagerly.

While Mako, Bolin, and Tao crouched behind a pillar for shelter, the water continued circling through the garden. The Equalists had long been carried away. A few Royal guards had been taken and the remaining had been foolish enough to attempt fighting the Avatar. Now, they too were shown no mercy.

"What's wrong with her?!" Mako had to yell over the crashing water.

Since she knew the answer, Tao missed that the question was rhetorical. "The Avatar State!" The acolyte lowered her voice, muttering to herself. "I have only heard tales of this power."

"What?!" Mako could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear.

"I said I have only heard tales of!-"

"We need to stop her!" Bolin interjected. "She's-" He used his arms to adjust his position, his legs dragging uselessly. "She's gonna kill someone! You know, if she… hasn't already!"

The three bowed their heads somberly. Mako stood and Tao grabbed his arm.

"What do you plan to do?!"

The firebender took a breath before admitting, "I don't know!"

"She might kill you!" Bolin yelled, pleading.

Mako met his brother's eyes. "She won't!"

Tao tugged at his arm, begging as well. "You cannot know that! What is inside her is not Korra! It does not see friend or foe!"

The elder brother pulled his arm away and headed to the Avatar.

Bolin reached out for his brother. "MAKO!"

The water whipped harshly through the air. Drops fell in a downpour only to be pulled back to the center mass. Wind spiraled through the garden, starting from Korra and circling out. Mako had to brace himself, crossing his arms over his chest and trying his best to beat the hurricane she created. Each step was slow and sturdy, had to be unless he wanted to be caught in her wrath. He had barely been able to hear from the pillar. Closer to the center, the sound was deafening.

"Korra!" he called and he was rewarded with swallowing water. He coughed, trying again. "Korra! It's okay! You're safe!"

When she faced him for the first time, Mako nearly lost his breath. The Avatar watched him guardedly through glowing eyes. Tao was right. This wasn't Korra, but she was in there somewhere. The Avatar had calmed the storm around him, allowing him closer. Cautiously, Mako took a step.

"We're safe." He watched her carefully. "…Korra, we're safe."

The Avatar squinted her eyes in confusion, but her anger had been pacified and the weather changed in kind. Bolin and Tao were peeking from behind the pillar. Tao and Bolin… they looked so scared. The Avatar frowned. They were scared of her? Korra's eyes flitted open and shut and then she collapsed. Mako caught her.

The next moments were blurs to the Avatar. Tao helped Bolin. The garden was flooded with angry guards. There were a great deal injured and attendants buzzed around, helping who they could. Korra caught a glimpse of Reina. Her pretty robe was covered in blood and her skin was pallid. The princess was holding her bunched up sleeve to her neck.

"Your majesty, please! We have to secure the area before-!"

"No one will keep me from my daughter," Solara corrected and her men did no more to stop her.

Reina smiled weakly before her mother and the Firelord gently touched her daughter's face. When her fingertips met the bloodied cloth at Reina's neck, Solara's features hardened once more.

"I want them out. I want them out of this palace and out of my nation. Take the Avatar and her _friends_ away."

"Mother, please. I-I am alright." The princess winced from trying to speak too loudly.

Korra's vision was just beginning to focus, her mind beginning to clear, but she was so tired. She needed to rest for a while. And so, she fell asleep right there, amongst the chaos that once was a tranquil garden, in Mako's arms.

* * *

The peaceful waves crashing against the beach were soured only by the corpses that lie on shore. She was strong, but the Master was stronger. It had been a wise choice, waiting until the party to approach her. There had been so many damaged souls yearning for power. The waves pressed a dead woman's hand to the moustached man's shoe. A shame they were only puppets. The Master would have loved to have so many new followers. He sighed. It was time to return to Republic City. He had good news; Amon would be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone and everyone who read this. If I had more in me, I would write it. There are whole characters and arcs that I never got to write, but alas we must accept our weaknesses as well as our strengths. I love writing, but I devoted way too much of myself to write this. IT CONSUMED MY LIFE.
> 
> I bid you adieu, kind reader.
> 
> Thanks for letting this story be a part of your life if only for a moment. <3

**Author's Note:**

> A big thing I wanted to for this was no steampunk technology, put the 1920s aesthetic on hold, and to focus on spirituality. I adored the Korra I saw in the pilot and I hated that so much of Book 1 was dedicated to flashbacks of Aang's life. So sorry/not sorry. Aang is dead up in this piece and it's Korra's time to shine.
> 
> I tried my best to capture the fun moments that ATLA had with Team Avatar and having the characters play off each other. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I think I had book 2 started on my old computer... I could maybe dig it out and boot it up and keep the party rolling. Just an FYI: this here took my three years, so don't expect anything instantaneous.


End file.
